Prim-Arc
by vixvix
Summary: Sanguinius dies but The Emperor salvages his dead son's soul, or at least as much of it as possible and send it to Remnant. 10.000 years later Jaune Arc is born and he grows up wishing to become a hero. Pity that The Emperor's soul-salvaging plans didn't quite work out. See how the young knight deals with mutations, personal issues, love, duties and old memories of a dead Primarch.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Location: Over Terra, the Vengeful Spirit

Time: 014.M31

The Emperor of mankind faced his son Horus. Another of The Emperor's sons, Sanguinius, laid dead at the floor, dead at the hands of his brother. The Emperor was burdened by many sorrows. Not only had he lost his two dearest sons but one had been taken by the hand of the other.

That was not all of it.

The Emperor understood what was in store for the soul of his fallen son. The predators of the warp would set upon it like starving wolves. To spite Him? To mock Him? The Emperor knew not why but He knew that He would not permit it.

With His psychic power He sent what he could of His son's soul away through the warp, away to a world untouched by the warp where he would be safe. And the Emperor was happy.

Even as He was put upon the Golden Throne He took solace in the fact that that the creatures of the warp could not hurt His dear son any more. For on a planet far away, in a long time to come, untouched by the ruinous powers, a child was born into the family of Arc.

…. But there was a catch. There always was.

* * *

Jaune Arc was born into the family of Arc. He was raised by his loving parents, Augustus and Livia Arc, as well as his four older sisters. As life went on the family was expanded by another three girls.

The Arc family traced its history back for many generations. Many great deeds had been done by the members of their bloodline. The most notable deeds were carried out by a hero during the greatest and most terrible of times.

The Great War had torn the people of Remnant apart, as allies, as friends, as families and as bodies. In spite of the horrors of war a man of the Arc line stood up, sword in hand and shield raised, ready to defend what he held dear. The tales of his deeds were passed on by his children and their children as well as their children. The stories continued until they reached the ears of the hero's great-great-grandson.

Like those born before him little Jaune was inspired by the tales. He saw his grandfather show him the sword and shield his ancestor had wielded.

A desire took root in the boy. He did not want to make a name for himself, he did not want the fame and glory. He wanted to be a hero.

His parents tried to persuade him otherwise. They told him that while many wanted to be heroes not all became heroes. Besides, there was no need for him to take up the mantle. The nations were at peace and the creatures of Grimm were held back by the huntsmen. Despite this, the boys aspirations persisted. He saw the huntsmen as this age's heroes and there had been huntsmen in the family before.

The parents now enlisted the help of the boy's sisters. The told him in no uncertain terms that he did not have the makings of a hero.

"Huntsmen are strong and tough." they said. "You are not strong and tough." they said. "You are an adorable, foolish goof." they told him.

As he was crying in defeat and shame they made him swear that he would cease all talk of becoming a huntsman in their home. And so he did.

And so Jaune's family let the matter be. They were certain that they had put an end to the foolishness. After all, they had raised him to always keep his word like all Arcs did.

But they had erred on one crucial detail.

Whilst Jaune did keep his word, he had not sworn to stop dreaming of becoming a huntsman, only that he would not talk about it.

For Jaune the dream was a light of hope. And the light kept on burning as he grew older.

The light of his dream did flicker, quite often in fact.

The words of his sisters had sown seeds of doubt in his mind. They were not the problems he faced. He was nothing special, he was ordinary. A rude person would even have called him less.

He was not small, nor was he big. He was not weak and fragile but one could not call him tough. He was not the stupidest but hardly the smartest either. In school he was bullied so he was saved by his sisters.

He would thank his sisters but he also resented the fact that he needed saving. He wanted to be to stand up for himself but his sisters would not let him. Was he not an Arc? Did he not come from a line of heroes, people who stood up against bullies? Why was he always stuck behind his sisters, even his younger ones?

They believed him to be unable to look out for himself. He wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted to prove that his dream was not a fiction.

But he was stuck in life as he did not improve. While the big boys went to combat school he was stuck at home. His parents would never let him anywhere near such an institution.

Training on his own was never an option. Always someone wanted him to do something. Always was there a shore that needed to be done. The small hours was the only time he had for himself. During those hours he planned how to realize his dream.

When the day came when the stronger boys and girls finished combat school Jaune had a plan.

Maybe calling it a plan was a bit much but he at least it was an idea.

The light of his dream had nearly gone out and he decided to take a gamble. Jaune convinced one of his old "friends" to show him his transcripts. With the memory of the transcripts still fresh in his mind Jaune forged his own.

The idea was probably going to fail and land him a hefty fine.

The idea's hope for success were so bad that a snowball in hell would fall to its knees and thank the gods for their mercy and consider itself fortunate in comparison.

The forgeries were sent. Now all he could do was wait.

Jaune waited and waited. He would spend time with the other kids to hear if they had gotten their answers already. On his way home he would check the mailbox before anyone else. Jaune was about to give up hope when one day a letter came to him in the mail. It took all his willpower not to let his excitement show as he hid the letter under his shirt and went up to his room.

He had been accepted to Beacon Academy. Jaune thanked whatever god that had granted him this as he went to work. With his meager savings he booked transport to Vale. He dug out an old set of armor he had managed to scour from peddlers and packed them. All while keeping a straight face in front of his family.

His parents did not expect this. They believed they had put an end to their son's foolish ideas of becoming a huntsman.

They did not expect him to take down the family heirlooms from the wall in the dead of night when everyone was asleep.

They did not expect him to walk away alone through the woods in the dead of night.

When they realized their folly it was already too late. Their son and brother was on his way to Beacon.

The patriarch of the family made ready to race after his wayward son but his daughters stopped him.

"Jaune might have been accepted but only to the entrance exams. Once he fails them he will be coming back, none worse for wear."

The patriarch relented and decided to wait. His boy would be back soon enough.

…. Oh sweet dust, how wrong he had been.

In the future he would look back at that moment and call himself a fool for thinking it would be so easy. But then again, he hadn't had a way of know what would happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**In this chapter: we meet some other characters and a few oc space marines. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - rough start

The journey to Vale and Beacon had been long and hard.

Jaune was on the final part of his trip to Beacon and it could not be over soon enough. He had believed the trek through the woods at night had been the worst part. Now Jaune faced his greatest obstacle ever: a trip on a flying bullhead.

Jaune regretted he had eaten some of his packed lunch before boarding. Now it was attempting to escape his stomach…. but not through the back door.

He had tried using all the tricks his mother had teached him to deal with motion sickness. Problem was that those tricks were meant for land travel.

Somehow he managed to keep himself from making a complete fool of himself. But it was a delicate balance, any disturbance would set him off.

…. So of course someone had to bump into him.

Jaune had never been as embarrassed as he was then. Accidentally he had thrown up on some girl's shoes.

Jaune learned his first lesson at Beacon then: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Eventually he managed to convince her that it had not been on purpose.

When the bullhead finally landed Jaune made his way out as fast as he could. that means he slouched forward slowly as not to repeat what happened during the flight. Some gave him odd looks. The girl he had accidentally angered even told him not to throw up on any more people's shoes. She was not going to let it go.

After his stomach had settled after some time on solid ground he finally looked around. Almost all of the bullheads' passengers had made for the banquet hall. Only a few others remained.

An explosion made him focus on two individuals in particular and they seemed to be arguing. A girl in white, black and red. He did not know of what they argued over but at the end the girl in red was on her back alone. He made his way over to her.

"Uhh, hey. I'm Jaune." he held out his hand, offering to help her up.

"Ruby." she answered and accepted his help. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune sighed and prepared himself to explain just how common motion sickness was as they moved along. He had made his first friend at Beacon, who gave him the name vomit boy. He countered by calling her crater-face for the small crater he had found her in.

It turned out Ruby was a special case, of the the good kind. Apparently she had been permitted by the headmaster himself to enroll at Beacon a few years early. Jaune was amazed by her story, how she had thwarted a robbery and chased the criminal over the rooftops until he had barely gotten away by bulkhead.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet rolls of the tongue. The ladies love it."

"Do they?" asked Ruby sceptically.

"They will. I hope. My mom always says that..."

The image of his probably worried mother sprang to mind. Dust, she must be worried sick by now.

"... You know what, never mind."

The silence was awkward. Then Ruby got an idea for another line of discussion.

"Well i got this." Ruby said and held out a block. With the push of a button it changed into a huge scythe.

"Is that a…?"

"Yes, and also a high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune felt woefully unprepared. His family shield and sword did not measure up the the scythe. He tried to come up with something to say but could only come up with a "uuhhh".

"It's a gun." Ruby clarified, misinterpreting Jaune's lack of words.

It did give Jaune a chance to recover his posture. He took out his weapons and deployed them. She had shown hers, now he showed his, it was customary. Jaune was really glad he didn't say that out loud.

"Oh, they are…" she searched for the right words.

"Ancient." Jaune offered.

"No, classical. Not many people appreciate the classics these days." she said and tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, classics." His weapons were just like classics, outdated and belonged on a in museum. The idea that coming to Beacon was a mistake became stronger.

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked and put away her oversized scythe.

"I don't know. I was following you."

Jaune's time at Beacon was off to a rough start.

Jaune and Ruby eventually able to find all the other would-be students after an embarrassing long walk around the ground. It was a rather large crowd of people Jaune did not know. He was happy to at least have Ruby for company.

"Ruby, over here!" someone called out. A blond bombshell of a girl waved at Ruby.

"I saved you a seat"

"I gotta go. See you after the ceremony." Ruby said and ditched Jaune.

"Oooh, where am I going to find another quirky girl to talk to now?" Jaune said in dismay.

Sure, Ruby was quirky but she was someone to talk to. Now he stood alone in the huge crowd and it was very awkward. At least Ruby got into some conversation with some other people.

Then the speakers turned on and everyone turned their heads towards the far end of the room. A man with silver gray hair and a cane stood on a scene with a blonde woman. No one had notice them as they stepped up on the elevated scene. Not wanting to miss anything important they all stepped a bit closer. The man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step."

And just as quietly as he had come the man left. His female companion remained and stepped forward to address the young ones.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Jaune looked around. He had listened to the man's words with a blank face. It was the face he donned when he did not understand what he was hearing but did not want to interrupt. He was also prone to daydreaming when he did it. Jaune had ended up a bit closer to Ruby and her 'associates' and was close enough to overhear their conversation.

"He seemed kind of..." started the blonde girl.

"...off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune assumed they had talked about him. He had been daydreaming, he could not deny that. Still, he did not like them talking about him behind his back so he approached them.

Before he could come up with something intelligent to say he saw the third girl in the group, dressed in all white. She was very pretty. Despite growing up with seven sisters Jaune had no idea how to talk to girls. The only advice he had was from his father saying that all one needs is confidence.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out "I'm a natural blonde, you know."

The girl in white just facepalmed.

Jaune's start at Beacon remained rough.

* * *

It was the day of the entrance exam and everyone woke up ahead of schedule. Not because they wanted to but, not because they had set their alarms to early, not because the sun woke them but because a girl with red hair…. okay, orange hair might be more accurate, and a pink skirt kept yelling 'It's morning!' over and over again to her friend. The man must have had the patience of a saint because he took it all with great stoicism.

Anyone else would probably have jumped out the window thought Jaune. He quickly abandoned such thoughts after he had had coffee. Now he was too embarrassed for almost spilling his entire cup on himself to be annoyed at the redhead. Although it had been her shenanigans that almost made him spill his coffee as she kept at it with the dark haired boy.

The pair's one-sided conversation continued even in the locker room. Jaune had quit paying them any mind some time ago. He was having problems of his own.

He knew he had put his gear in a locker but couldn't remember which one. He was almost panicking. He stumbled by someone, maybe it was Ruby and her sister. He didn't have time to check.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

He needed his gear today, damn it!

He passed by some other people. He thought he recognized the girl with the white hair from the day before. He looked up from his map. This would be a good way to fix the first impression he had given her.

Unfortunately, a good night's sleep had not really helped him learn from the last day's blunder. Without any plan in mind he stepped in between the white haired girl and the girl she was talking to, a red haired one. Had Jaune seen the other girl before? He could not remember.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"You again?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" the other girl said.

"Hi." he said nonchalantly and turned back to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" the red haired girl tried to interject.

"You don't say." Jaune turned to the red haired one.

His father had once given him some advice about women. 'All you need is confidence.'

With his father's wise words about women and confidence Jaune's mind sparked an insane idea in his head. If he appeared to be confident while courting another girl in front of Weiss maybe she would show interest in him. It was a strange and convoluted plan but then again, Jaune thought girls were strange.

"Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

At this point Weiss stepped in but not for the reason Jaune had hoped.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune looked confused from Weiss to the other girl, then back again.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha!" exclaimed Weiss like the name was supposed to mean anything to him.

"Hello again!" Pyrrah waved, a bit embarrassed.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it." It was the truth. Jaune had hardly kept up with what happened outside his village before he left for Beacon apart from the really big news.

"Winner of the Mistral Region Tournaments! For four years in a row!"

"The what now?" Jaune was just getting more and more confused. If the girl was such a big deal, he should have heard of her. The keyword was 'should'.

Weiss was now flailing angrily. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" she spat out in anger from being forced to use such an example.

Realization hit Jaune like a brick.

"That's you? Bu-, bu-, but they only do that for stars and cartoon characters."

Realising that he had just compared her to a piece of fiction Jaune backed away a bit.

"Sorry for comparing you to a cartoon character!"

"It's okay and yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't good for you."

Pyrrha waved away. She had tried it sometimes but it had made her stomach turn on her. And it made her blood sugar skyrocket for a whole day.

Weiss kept up her inquiries.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not... Sorry..." he said, his brief moment of confidence over.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said.

"D'oh, stop it!" He meant it. He did not need another inflation of his ego only to have it pop again. But it sure would feel better than wallowing in self pity.

Weiss on the other hand did not share Pyrrha's sentiment.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!"

Jaune decided to let his ego grow again. It was a new feeling for him and he kinda liked it.

"Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" he said leaning in.

He tried to emulate the act of a salesman he had seen some years ago.

Unlike the salesman, Jaune did not have years of experience practising the act.

"All right, that's too close!" Weis said as she leaned backwards. "Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune turned to the apparently famous Pyrrha only to see something long, red and bronze colored dart towards him. Whatever it was it lunged him into a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said.

"Don't be." Jaune managed to utter. He knew that he had overstepped.

Like his father once had said: 'hindsight is 20/20'.

The speakers came to life as he pulled himself of the wall. It was the voice of the woman from yesterday that came out of it. They were being summoned to Beacon Cliff for initiation.

The girls started to head out, leaving Jaune to brush bits of plaster of himself.

"It was nice meeting you!" said Pyrrha just as she stepped outside.

"Likewise…" Like hell it had been! He had been an ass.

He was brought from his melancholy by Ruby and who apparently was her sister, Yang. Jaune saw the similarities between them but it was not like the similarities between the Arc sisters.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"You could say that. So much for dad saying all women look for confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

"Calling Schnee 'Snow Angel' was probably not the best start." Yang said.

Ruby decided that now was a good time to save Jaune from her cruel sister. "Come on, Jaune, let's go."

They made their way to Beacon Cliff. Some were already there, others were running late. Jaune looked around. All others had fine weapons that almost screamed 'projectile weapon' or were simply brimming with confidence. Unlike him.

He did not belong here. Jaune considered turning around and leaving Beacon altogether but he would not be able to bear the shame. Maybe if he was lucky he could just sneak away into the forest during initiation and just disappear. For now he just focused on the gray haired man with the coffee mug.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors…."

Jaune wished that was true.

"...and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

The blonde woman by his side stepped forward.

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about being assigned "teams". Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Today, each of you will be given teammates."

This made Ruby groan. Jaune did not know why.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. It is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned even more, throwing glances at Weiss.

The gray haired man spoke up.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's response perfectly summarized everyone's thoughts with a loud "Whaaaat?!"

The only one not to be bothered by this seemed to be the girl in the pink skirt who was practically glued to the boy with a strand of pink in his hair.

The man continued.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in you come across... or you will die."

Jaune laughed nervously. Was that last part directed at him?

"We shall monitor you through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand with a question. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Jaune was simply ignored.

"No questions? Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone started to get ready, eager to get going. Their weapons were ready in their hands.

Jaune was still keeping his hand raised, hoping to get answers.

The others were being launched away around him. Seeing that his raised hand was being ignored he decided to voice his concerns instead of waiting for an answer. But just as he was about to speak the man tapped his scroll with a smirk on his face.

Jaune felt like the weight of a mountain was crushing him and then it stopped. He was in the air, gaining altitude.

Now Jaune was not the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer but he knew that what goes up must come down. And the higher something goes, the more likely it is to go 'splat' once it hits the ground. And Jaune was very high up.

He screamed like a little girl as he felt his trajectory change downwards.

* * *

Pyrrah Nikos had been among the second last group to be launched from the cliff. That meant her target was not far behind. She was already making her decent down to the ground. She held her shield Akuó raised and ready and slammed into a tree, then another and another until they had slowed her down enough.

She brought forth her sword Miló and changed it to its rifle form and began her search. It did not take long to find her quarry as he was screaming his lungs off. Quite understandably really.

Pyrrah let Miló change again into a javelin and readied herself to throw. She took her time estimating the distance and speed of her target. She had to make this one count.

With an experienced motion she threw the javelin at her target.

* * *

Jaune's life was flashing before his eyes.

In the corner of his eye he saw something vaguely familiar. It was red and bronze colored, long and was heading straight towards him.

Jaune braced for impact and felt himself get pinned to a massive tree. He had been saved.

"Thank you!" he shouted in the direction from which the javelin had come from.

Jaune saw Pyrrha waving some distance away.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Don't be." Jaune answered.

He looked at the javelin that was looming over his head. A few inches lower and his head would have been skewered. The javelin had caught his hood and pinned him to a tree trunk, undoubtedly saving him. He tried to pull out the javelin but it was not able to make it budge. It was stuck.

"Huh, guess one doesn't become a champion for nothing."

If this was any notion of the level of skill Beacon's students were meant to display then Jaune should just have listened to his parents and sisters all those years ago.

He was outgunned, outmatched and way out of his league.

He might as well head home. His parents would scold him and his sisters would remind him of his failure for the rest of his life. That would be nothing new. They had been doing it pretty much all his life already, almost two decades now. What difference would a few more decades be? But before he could go back home he had to get down from the tree. He tried to free himself.

His paused trying to free himself when he heard something approach. Was it a grimm? Was he going to end up like grimm-food, served on a spit and all?

Fear of death gave Jaune a much needed boost of adrenaline. He started to tug even harder to free himself, occasionally throwing a glance to where the sound was coming from.

Jaune almost wished it had been a grimm that had come for him when he saw who it was. Weiss Schnee looked at him, annoyance written all over her face. He gave a weak wave of his hand but she just turned around, leaving him hanging. He thought he could hear Ruby now as well but he hoped she did not come his way. Having been seen in this state by Weiss was bad enough.

With a sigh he turned back to the spear. There was another sound of footsteps.

"Jaune?"

He looked down to see Pyrrah.

"Do you have any spots left on your team?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Very funny." he answered acidly. Then he remembered what an ass he had been to her previously, and she had saved his life.

"But yes, I do." he said with a weak smile.

Pyrrah leapt up to the trunk and grabbed the spear with both hands, her feet solidly against the trunk. With proper leverage she pulled the spear out with ease. Jaune fell to the ground and landed on his ass with thud.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It could have been much worse. The only thing hurt is my pride."

Yeah, it was quite battered.

* * *

The duo, Jaune Arc and his now partner Pyrrha Nikos, had set out towards the end of the forest. The grey headed sadist as Jaune called the headmaster had told them that they needed to gather a relic from an temple there.

Pyrrha had taken the lead. Jaune did not mind. She had seen more of their surroundings while airborne than him. They were making rather good and steady progress. The sound of gunfire made Jaune turn around.

"What was that?"

"Gunfire" answered Pyrrha, matter of fact.

"Seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy. Come, they might need our help."

Jaune resisted the urge to groan. It was obvious to him that he was worthless in a fight. Nevertheless, they headed for the source of the sound. The vegetation was dense in this part of the forest.

Pyrrha pushed away a branch and let it go as she passed, certain that Jaune knew of it.

He didn't.

He felt a sting on his cheek as his mouth was filled with leaves. He fell backwards and began to spit out the leaves.

"Ow." was the only thing Jaune said when he touched his cheek. There was definitely a wound there. Pyrrha look perplexed at him, like she was having trouble understanding his actions.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"My what now?"

"Your aura."

"Gesundheit."

Pyrrha massages the bridge of her nose. "Do you even know what aura is?"

Jaune huffed. "Of course I do. Do you?"

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow and gave a smile.

Knowing that Pyrrha had called his lousy excuse for a bluff he sheepishly admitted that he didn't know what aura was. She helped him up and began to explain.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." she began. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. With practice, our Aura can be our shield. All have it, even animals."

"What about grimm?"

"No, for they lack souls. They are creatures of Grimm, anonymity made flesh. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"And that's why we fight them." Jaune had never cared for philosophy but he had the notion that light and dark ware always clashing.

"It's not about why; it's about knowing." Pyrrha corrected him

"Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. We all have some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. Our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"So it's like a force field!" Jaune said, proud of his own conclusion.

"Sure." Pyrrha said with a hint of doubt as she walked up to him. Jaune was learning, but not necessarily the right thing.

"If you want to look at it that way."

She gently raised her hand towards him.

"Close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune complied hesitantly. He soon felt an odd tingling sensation. He felt her put his hand on his chest. It felt odd but he went along with it.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._"

Jaune opened his eyes and looked at his hands. There was a faint glow around them. He looked up to Pyrrha who was hunched forward in exhaustion.

"Pyrrha? You okay?"

She straightened herself.

"I'm fine, just a bit winded. I used some of my Aura to unlock yours." She looked at his cheek and saw the wound vanish in a few heartbeats.

"You sure have a lot of it."

"Thanks Pyrrha. I'm sure this will help." he said in amazement. "So what now?"

"Now let's go help our comrades."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch and headmaster Ozpin watched the trials from afar. So far things were going well. All the students had found a partner and none had died. At least not yet.

Ozpin hoped it would remain that way. He did not like having to send letters of consolation to the dead ones' families.

He took another sip of coffee. No kids dead yet and there were no major complaints. All was good.

His colleague did not share his good mood.

"The last pair has been formed. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy, how is he supposed to keep up with her? Oh well, at least he is better of than Miss Nikos. I can't think of a worse possible partner than Arc."

She huffed in annoyance.

"I still can't understand why you let him get this far. His transcripts were obviously forged. He is not anywhere near ready for what Beacon has in store for him."

The headmaster just calmly sipped his coffee. He had had one primary and personal reason for it but it had been overruled by another, more concerning one.

"I let him get this far Glynda because his forgeries were able to get this far. We have safeguards in place to prevent forgeries such as his from even getting to us. The fact that he has gotten to where he is now must mean that someone or something is pulling for him."

"And you are just going to let them get away with it?"

"Hardly Glynda. I intend to show them that Beacon Academy is not to be trifled with or mocked. We will launch an investigation to find out who or what is behind this. Letting Jaune Arc in might help us figure out how and why without them knowing of our suspicions. Besides, here we can keep an eye on him and help him develop as a huntsman."

Goodwitch snorted.

"If he even get that far. All the teams should be nearing the temple shortly."

* * *

Librainan Amaretto of the Blood Angels was making his way to his superior and mentor Varon.

He had had a vision of sorts. All Blood Angels had visions, when they first joined the ranks of their brothers in the chapter and as they descended into the madness that was the Black Rage. They all experienced the life and death of their primarch Sanguinius.

As a Librarian Amaretto was very familiar with these events. His latest vision, if it could be called that, had something to do with it. He had not seen the fate of his gene-father but instead heard a chant, a poem, in what sounded like Low Gothic. The words did not seem heretical but neither were they the words an astartes would chose to use. A bit of poetry did not worry Amaretto as he was a Blood Angel and as such lived in splendor as per his gene-father's decree.

What had him worried was that it almost behaved like the usual visions. Amaretto hoped that Varon would have answers for these visions.

As he marched forward he acknowledged his fellow battle brothers. These were warriors he had fought and bled together with. He knew their hearts and minds. Today they all seemed, off. The difference from their daily ritual was small, almost unnoticeable, but an astartes could notice it. Had they also felt the vision?

Amaretto arrived at his mentor's station and made ready to request entry. Before he could the voice of Varon spoke out.

"Enter, Librarian."

Amaretto did as he was told.

"No need for ceremony Amaretto. You would not have seeked me out like this unless it was a matter of great importance."

"Indeed, I have had a vision and our brothers are behaving strangely."

Amaretto nodded. He had noticed the change as well.

"I have noticed this as well. Tell me of your vision, leave no detail unmentioned."

Amaretto obliged. "_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._"

Varon cut in and finished the poem. "_I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._ Indeed brother, I have had the same vision as you. Most likely have your fellow Librarians had it as well."

"What does it mean? It is though the words came from the same source as the other visions we see."

"I do not know." said Varon bluntly as he turned towards the entrance to the room. "Enter."

A fellow Astartes, Ecanus, came in to the room. "Chief Librarian, I have grave news."

"Seeing as you have left your post by the Death Company it had must indeed be grave news." Varon said.

The Death Company, the company comprised of those who the Black Rage had taken. It was an eternal madness and the only cure was death. But putting down their fellow battle brothers like feral dogs was not the way of the Blood Angels. Instead the Death Company was kept in waiting for being let loose on their final battlefield.

Until then they waited in silence, speaking only a few word even for astartes.

"It concerns the Death Company, Librarian. They are speaking with us and one another."

The librarians were intrigued by this. "Of what do they speak?"

"Of old victories and glories. They speak of better days, before the Black Rage overtook them."

Varon nodded. "You did well in bringing this to our attention. Return to your post and keep us updated of any and all changes."

Ecanus turned around want went to carry out his orders. "This warrants investigation." Varon said. "Gather a squad and prepare for embarkation. I shall inform the chapter master of this."

If all of the Blood Angels had been affected, if all the librarians had heard the same words and if the Death Company came out of their madness at the same time it could not be coincidence. Varon did not know what was going on but he knew it had to be important.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had tried to follow the sound of combat. Before they could find anyone the noise had stopped. Either had their comrades won their bout or lost. They both hoped it was the former.

The walk had not been a complete loss though. It had taken them in the direction they would have gone anyway.

Now they were faced by a problem: terrain.

Their destination was behind a mountain surrounded by dense forest and ragged rocks.

Neither of them were keen on taking on such a hike. Jaune because his legs already hurt from all the walking. Pyrrha did not want to go because she wore heels.

Jaune had decided not to bring up the question why she did that.

Fortunately they had found a cave that seemed to go under the mountain. There was a draft so it had to lead somewhere. They headed inside, not minding the odd symbols on the outside as they were bleached by rain, wind and sun.

They did not seem to resemble anything, least of all a warning. They were just some odd markings.

Filled with new confidence after having his aura unlocked Jaune took the lead after handing the torch over to Pyrrha.

"Are you sure you won't need it?"

"No, I'm fine. Apparently aura does wonders for one's night vision. Man, this would have been great when I trekked through the woods on my way to Beacon. Are you sure you really need the torch?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Jaune, aura doesn't affect our night vision." she tried to tell him but her words fell on deaf ears.

Jaune's ears were clogged up by foolish pride and excitement. It would probably lead to him walking right into danger. Even right then danger could be in front of them.

She pointed this out for Jaune but he scoffed. Better to take the fight to the danger he said rather than the other way around.

Pyrrha shook her head. Jaune was being foolish but at the same time Pyrrha was beginning to doubt her own words.

Jaune was waltzing around in the dark with no problem at all! She on the other hand struggled to keep up despite being the one with the torch. Several times Jaune would tell her to watch her step or tell her not to trip over a rock or something the like.

When she brought the torch closer there had indeed been a rock or a hole just where he said there was.

How could he see so well? Had it been her unlocking his aura? Preposterous!

A particularly strong gust of wind blew out the torch. Even with his recently enhanced sight Jaune found himself stumbling in the complete darkness.

"Did you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, kinda wished I hadn't."

They continued onward, following the breeze. They couldn't be too far from the exit now.

"Hey, I think I see a light!" Jaune shouted only to regret it immediately afterward. The cave echoed and amplified his words right back at him. Nonetheless he briskly moved forward, a hand outstretched as not to bump into anything by mistake.

"Are you sure? I can't see anything."

"Come on Pyr, I think I found something."

The Mistralian champion furrowed her eyebrows.

"Pyr"? Had Jaune given her a nickname already? None had done that before. It was always 'Miss Nikos' or 'Champion' with others.

She did not mind. She had hoped for something like this when she had gone after Jaune at the cliff.

She mentally scolded herself for losing focus and got her head back in the game.

Pyrrha found her partner standing in front of something shiny, suspended in the air.

"See, I told you I found something. Oh, do you think this is a relic?"

He tried to grab it but it moved away but not fast enough. He managed to grab on to it and tried to pull it down only to get pulled up himself. The thing glowed brighter.

Pyrrha felt a slight tremor through the cave floor. In the brightening light she could see dirt, undisturbed for ages, beginning to move.

A huge pair of red eyes revealed themself along with a giant pair of pincer claws.

Pyrrha realized what is was. A Death Stalker, a very dangerous scorpion-like grimm. And this one must have been ancient.

She leaped past a attacking claw and made for the exit. This was not a good place to fight for her. The grimm turned to follow her outside while Jaune held on to the stinger and screamed for dear life. The sound of his screams must have been heard for miles.

The light of day stung her eyes as Pyrrha made it out but they quickly adapted. She could hear the Death Stalker burst out from the cave, shattering the rock and stone in the process.

She turned around to face her foe, now on better grounds where she had the liberty of movement. Her partner was still clinging to the stinger but that could work to her advantage. Maybe he could restrain it somehow. Unfortunately the grimm was ancient enough to understand this as well.

With a wave going through its entire body it flung the human away from its tail.

Pyrrha watched her partner 'fly' away, looked back at the grimm and simply said "Nope".

She darted away, following Jaune's trajectory. The grimm gave chase. It had been stuck in that cave for too long without bloodshed to let this human get away.

The situation did have a silver lining for the humans though: they were going in the right direction.

Jaune went through the air the second time that day.

For some odd reason it did not bother him as much this time. The grimm had not thrown him that high up and he was headed for soft vegetation that could break his fall. He remembered watching something on television about daredevils surviving things like this by rolling as they hit the ground.

Even so he tried to control his flight as much as he could. He had a nice bit of foliage targeted. If he only could stick the landing he would be mostly alright, after all, he had aura now.

…. If only he knew how it worked.

Then, out of the litteral blue sky, came Ruby and slammed into him. He was knocked off his trajectory and he and the girl slammed into a tree.

"Ohh, my head, I'm seeing stars." she said dizzily.

"Eh, Ruby, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay. You?"

"The flight was not so bad. It was the landing that hurt. But at least I didn't break a window this time."

"Wait, you have done this before?"

"I..." Jaune hesitated, trying to remember something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"... maybe." he said and helped lower Ruby to her sister on the ground.

There was another girl with her. She had raven hair and a bow on her head.

"Yang, did your sister just fall from the sky?" she asked confused.

"Well Blake-"

Before Yang or Jaune could answer they heard a bunch of crashing noises coming their way. It was an Ursa. The girls on the ground got ready for combat but just as the grimm had gotten into the clearing it fell over dead.

"Aww, I think we broke it Ren." said the girl with the pink skirt.

The boy, Ren, panted and responded.

"Nora! Please, don't do that again. EVER!"

His words fell on deaf ears as the girl just walked on to a bunch of pillars and picked up something.

How had Jaune not noticed them before? She picked up one of them and began singing a merry tune for herself. She was soon joined by Yang.

The girl with the bow still looked confused.

"Did she just ride an Ursa?"

Jaune thought back to the strange sight. For a moment he had thought the noise came from the Grimm that had tossed him away from Pyrrha.

"Pyrrah!"

He had left her alone with that monster!

"Jaune!" came a response from the forest. Running in the wake of the Ursa's destructive path was Pyrrha, the Death Stalker hot on her tail.

"Is that a Death Stalker chasing her? Is she leading it here?" asked Blake, more confused than ever.

Jaune could not blame her. So far two people had fallen from the sky, two had ridden an Ursa to death, and one was leading a even bigger beast towards them.

Blake did however take the insanity better than Yang who had had enough.

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore. Can't the world just start making sense? Can't we just take two seconds to take a chill pill?"

Ruby walked up to her sister, looking up in the sky, and tugged at her sister's sleeve. The blonde bombshell looked up and groaned.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Why is she still up there?"

"I don't know. I told her to jump." said Ruby weakly.

"How could you abandon me?" shouted Weiss from the huge bird Grimm that held her captive.

"I said jump!" answered Ruby and watched as her partner began to fall towards the ground.

"Dammit!" thought Jaune and dashed forwards, arms outstretched. Weiss was not a heavy girl but anything moving at such velocity would pack one hell of a punch. And oh boy, did it? The impact of Weiss drove him to the ground.

"My hero." she muttered, not impressed by his performance.

"My spleeeen." was all Jaune could say. Weiss may have had aura just like him so his help had maybe not been needed. Still, a 'thank you' would have been nice.

As he pulled himself up he felt something hard hit his back, pushing him down yet again face first.

"I'm sorry! " said Pyrrha and tried to unplant him from the ground.

'ont ie' was all she heard from his still buried face.

"So, the gang's all here, also vomit boy." said Yang.

"Hey!"

"So now we can all die together at the claws of these grimm." Yang finished.

"Not if I can help it." said Ruby, scythe at the ready.

She made for the Death Stalker while firing upon it. The bullets had little to no effect. She let at it with the huge blade but was repelled back. Realising that she was outmatched she made a hasty retreat.

Then the Nevermore appeared again. It fixed its eyes on Ruby like an eagle chasing a rabbit. It flapped its wings and unleashed a rain of feathers at the girl. They almost hit her but her long cloak got pinned down to the ground. And the Death Stalker was still headed for her. Realizing Ruby's peril Weis intervened. Using her glyphs to get to Ruby before the grimm she unpinned the girls cloak.

"You are so childish!"

With her rapier she formed a wall of ice encasing the grimm. It would not hold for long.

Jaune could not hear what the two girls were arguing about but he knew now was not the time for it. He spat out the last of the dirt from his mouth and bellowed at them.

"Get a move on! We can't take them on out here!"

"Sure we can." Yang said.

"We just have to surround the Death Stalker and hit it with all we got."

"No, we can't! Not while that thing is in the air and can provide air support. Hell, it could weather us down at its own pace out here."

Like on cue the Nevermore let go another hail of feathers on Weiss and Ruby who now started to leg it.

"Well, what do you suggest? We can't really get to the damned thing from here."

"We need some cover and preferably high ground to slow the Death Stalker down."

"I think I saw some structures that way." said Ren and pointed. Indeed, a tall stone structure was visible behind the trees.

"We can't just leave!" protested Ruby as she and Weiss joined up with the group. "We haven't completed our mission."

"Yeah, that is our priority." agreed Yang, not wanting to be ordered around.

Jaune rolled his eyes at the two sisters but turned around to grab a chess piece, a golden rook.

"Grab a piece and let's go!" He started for the ruin only to be quickly overtaken by everyone else.

"You are doing great Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha from the front but Jaune was too winded to reply.

They came out of the forest and found the ruins of a great structure. There was high ground there but it only lead to bridges and towers. There were some pillars to hide behind but it was hardly a good place for a fight.

Jaune tried to catch his breath. The Death Stalker was having problems with the trees and the Nevermore had not been able to see them through the leaves. Now however it could see them.

"Scatter!" bellowed Jaune and ducked for cover. He barely dodged the feather that buried itself in the ground next to him. The Grimm flew past them and perched itself on the top of the highest tower. It cawed in challenge to the small ground dwellers that had dared to enter its domain.

"Isn't that just great!" complained Yang only to get more annoyed as the Death Stalker burst out through the woods.

"Run for it!" Jaune shouted.

"Get to the towers!"

Everyone started to move. This made the Nevermore take to the skies again.

"Nora! Distract it!" shouted Ren.

"You got it!"

Nora headed straight for the Nevermore, ignoring the feathers it launched at her and unleashed a barrage of genades at the avian grimm. It retreated away from Nora who did not notice the other grimm heading for her. Ren and Blake intervened, pushing the Death Stalker back with a surprise attack, allowing Weiss to take Nora away.

Jaune and the others were running after them. Pyrrha firing at the grimm to buy Ren time to get away from it.

"Go! Go!" she shouted needlessly. They would have run either way.

They had almost reached the bridge when the Nevermore swooped down and destroyed the bridge leading over a deep chasm. The group was split up. Jaune had just barely gotten to the far side of the bridge along with Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Yang.

The others were still on the other side with the Death Stalker. With its size and weight the grimm had the advantage over them. They could barely move it while it could easily toss them around.

"We gotta help them." stated Jaune as he turned back to the chasm. It was his idea to retreat here that had caused this mess.

"Let's go!" said Nora eagerly.

Jaune swallowed as he looked down into the abyss.

"I uh, I can't make that jump." he admitted. Unlike the others he could not seemingly defy gravity at will.

"Not a problem." chuckled Nora and let her grenade launcher transform. It was an evil chuckle.

Jaune realized what she was thinking when he saw the weapons new form, a massive two handed hammer. By instinct he raised his shield to take the blow.

"Fore!" shouted Nora and sent Jaune flying at the grimm. He barely managed to turn around in the air in time to hit the grim with his shield instead of his back.

The grimm staggered, surprised by the flying human.

Satisfied with her almost-golf swing Nora put the head of her hammer down on the bridge and fired a grenade, propelling herself over the gap with an explosion. She brought the hammer down at the still staggering grimm.

"Look out!" shouted Weiss. The Nevermore was headed towards them, flying low. It caught Blake in its claws and took off. She cut and tore into it with her weapon, forcing it to let go. She landed at a ruined column.

"This is not working!" said Weiss reloading her weapon. She was starting to run low on dust. She fired at the Nevermore, hoping too keep its attention away from the ones that were dealing with the Death Stalker.

"Then let's take down this birdbrain with all we got!" bellowed Yang whilst blasting the bird with Ember Celica.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" shouted Ruby starting to move closer to the main structure, leading the bird away from the bridge.

Jaune had no idea what Ruby and company were up to. He didn't have time to check. He and the others were in a stalemate with the Death Stalker. They had it surrounded but it would not go down without a fight. Nora and Ren were throwing all they had at the grimm's backside while both Jaune and Pyrrha faced its claws with raised shields. Jaune was holding his shield up and did what little he could, ready to block anything the grimm threw at him.

He saw Pyrrha block and counter, then block and counter again but it was not getting her anywhere. He got an idea. Just as the grimm was about to counter he stepped in its way, taking the hit for the girl.

Pyrrha did not waste time asking why and instead went for their enemy's face, making it lash out with all its extremities in pain. It hit Ren right in the gut, almost throwing him off the bridge. He barely held on to the ledge. Nora moved to help her friend but it left Jaune and Pyrrha alone against the Grimm.

It was wounded. There were cracks in its armour and the tail hung limply over its body. It almost looked like the stiger had been torn away when it had tossed Jaune earlier. It hanged just above the beast's head.

"Pyr! The stinger. Bring it down!"

"Will do!" she answered and threw her shield. The sharp edge sliced through the damaged tissue and the stinger fell down, embedding itself it the monster's neck.

"Nora! Nail it!"

Jaune pointed at the golden stinger and Nora smiled. She launched herself up in the air again and brought down the hammer. Jaune had stopped to watch the finishing blow but instead Pyrrha grabbed him and started to haul him away.

"What gives?"

"The bridge!" she answered. She lifted his shield up and took a strike from the grimm's claw, using the force of the blow to propel them to solid ground.

Just like she had said the bridge gave way. All the fighting, weight and final hammerblow had been too much for the ancient structure. Had they still been on it they would have gone down with the grimm.

"Well done guys." was the only thing Jaune managed as he laid exhausted on the ground.

He was soon joined by Ren who slumped down next to him. Nora, having used a final explosion to propel herself out of the chasm gingerly walked up to them, humming a tune.

They looked up toward the tower where the others were dealing with the Nevermore.

"Should we help them?" asked Pyrrha.

"Nah." answered Jaune.

"I think they have it covered."

In truth he was too exhausted to think. He just sat up to watch as Ruby somehow ran up the cliff with the Nevermore caught in her scythe. With a final burst of speed the birds head was removed from its body.

"Wow. That was something else."

* * *

A few hours later the new students of Beacon Academy stood in a large auditorium. The headmaster was presenting the newly formed teams as the audience applauded.

"... shall hence be know as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester."

There was a loud boom of applause as Cardin Winchester followed by Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark and Russel Thrush made their way to their seats.

Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Jaune stepped forward as their faces appeared on the big screen. The pictures looked better than them at the moment. Some of them still had twigs and leaves in their hair. Jaune's face face still covered in dirt even after he had tried to wash it. The instant the crowd saw Pyrrha's face they roared. The noise made Jaune flinsh but Pyrrha, being used to this sort of thing, withstood it.

"Almost like Ullanor, in a way." mused Jaune.

"What's an Ullanor?" asked Ren.

"I, uhh, can't remember." his thoughts were interrupted as Ozpin began to talk again.

"Next are Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos…."

once again the room boomed with noise.

"... and Nora Valkyrie. You retrieved the white white rooks. For your time here at Beacon you shall operate as Team JNPR led by..."

The room exploded as all shouted 'Pyrrha Nikos!'. This did make Pyrrha sigh.

She had come to Beacon in order to get away from all that crap.

Ozpin waited until the noise had been quelled by the gaze of Goodwitch before he finished his sentence.

"...Jaune Arc."

The room fell silent though a feint 'the shit' could be heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Jaune, just as dumbfounded as all the others.

"Jaune Arc." repeated Ozpin. "Congratulations, young man. We had our doubts but your display of tactical thinking convinced us. Even if your plan was a very rudimentary one."

Even after hearing the headmaster repeat himself Jaune was still dumbstruck, his mouth still open. All let out a small laugh as he had to be dragged away by Nora. He regained enough conscience to experience Ruby being nominated to team leader of Team RWBY. He applauded like all the others but he was still stunned by the surprise of being named leader.

When he had set out for Beacon he had not had any big goals. Getting into Beacon had been his only real target and with his skills even that had been a stretch. How on remnant was he supposed to manage this?

Later on the same evening Team JNPR held their first team meeting in their dorm. Before they even had sat down on the floor, because they would fall asleep on the beds, Pyrrha had run for the windows and pulled down the blinders.

"Sorry but they are always there, always watching and always taking pictures." she said as she sat down.

"Who, the paparazzi?" Nora asked earning a facepalm from Ren.

"Who else could it be?" Apparently even Ren had a limit for the girl's silliness.

"Yes. Back home we have ways of dealing with them, but here… I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Jaune. He couldn't imagine living like that, knowing that there was always someone with a camera spying on you. And Pyrrah had lived with it for several years now.

"No" she answered. "It is even worse."

By Oum, now Jaune felt really bad for her.

"But let's talk about something else. Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" she said with a weak smile.

Jaune nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, oh! Us first! Us first!" said Nora while hugging (shaking) Ren wildly.

"Okay, go ahead Nora… and Ren."

"So we have been together since we were kids. I mean not like together-together but you get the idea. We didn't have anyone else, we are orphans you see. Nasty business, don't ask about it. So anywho, we started traveling together and by some odd twists of fate we found ourselves here." Nora spat out leaving her out of breath.

Ren coughed. "So this is my weapon, Stormflower." He held out a pair of guns with blades attached to them.

"And this..." Nora said with worrying enthusiasm. "Is my hammer! Magnhild weighs more than most can lift and is capable of firing grenades. But guess you already knew that."

Now it was Jaune's turn. "So I'm Jaune."

"Fearless leader of team JNPR!" Nora interjected. Jaune looked pleadingly to Ren who shook his head. He would not be able to restrain his friends outbursts.

"Right, so I'm from a small village from Vale. I grew up with my family: mum, dad, my seven sisters-"

"That many! How do you put up with that?" asked Pyrrah.

"With a lot of sweets and even more patience. So anyway…."

He took out his sword and shield.

"This is Crocea Mors. It's been in the family since the Great War."

"So that explains why they look so... vintage?" Ren said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"They look old." Jaune corrected his new teammate.

"You don't need to lie. Ruby already helped break that ice."

He put his weapons away with a heavy sigh, envious of the other weapons in the room.

"So what made you come here?"

"I suppose I wanted to carry on my family's legacy. Try to make my ancestors proud."

They turned to Pyrrha for her story.

"Oh, there is no need. I'm sure you have already heard all you need to know." she said.

Ren and Nora were almost nodding. They knew of the four-time champion from Mistral. Top of her class, adoring fans everywhere, the face for the Pumpkin Pete cereal. Yada, yada, yada.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you told us yourself." Jaune said sheepishly. It felt a bit embarrassing to admit that he was not in the know like everybody else.

"I mean, I didn't even recognize you until Weiss all but showed a box of Pumpkin Pete under my nose."

"Wait, you mean you have never heard-" Nora began.

Not wanting to repeat the conversation with Weiss Jaune cut her off.

"No, I haven't. I'm from a small village that mostly keeps to itself and my parents absolutely forbade me and my sisters to ever watch anything combat related. Any news my family cares about is if a catastrophe is coming or if the harvest will be good or bad. We don't really get tabloid papers, and even if we did we would not care about them. The only one in my family who would care is my youngest sister. Sorry if it's a bother but I really don't know anything about you, except from what I have learned today."

Pyrrha was speechless for a moment. Did her partner truly not know anything about her?

"No, it's fine. It's just a bit unusual that's all. Where should I start?"

She really didn't know. Usually the reporters or her agent would be the ones to set the pace for her conversations. He started off awkwardly. He asked about family, how it was like to grow up in Mistral and other things.

It was not questions of what she thought about a match or her thoughts on some baseless rumor or prodings of her private life. He did not poke at her choice of words.

He did not try to find some hidden meaning or hidden truth. And he didn't write anything down! She did not have to worry about her agent calling and complaining about what she had said. It was a huge relief.

For this man, for Jaune Arc, she was just someone else. Not someone to be worshiped at all times or to ask for autographs from. Here she was just Pyrrha, or Pyr as he had taken to call her. She let him, it was less formal than the usual 'miss Nikos'.

Eventually the questions stopped and they started making ready for the next days classes. Alarms were set, turns to the shower predetermined in advance and so forth. Soon the exhaustion from the day's fighting caught up with them. Jaune considered calling home but figured it could wait.


	3. Chapter 2

First: thank you all for the reviews. I can tell that I've attracted the right crowd because a lot of you seem to be able to predict the future of this fic.

Now, without further ado, let's get it on!

* * *

**In this chapter: we get a look at the rest of the Arcs. Please note that when this chapter was written we did not know the names of all the sisters so I came up with some names - that means no Saphron. Now they are all named after minerals (with a bit of tweaking) so they do not follow the standard color-naming tradition of Remnant. As for Jaune's dad's name: I thought it felt fatherly. I named his wife after I had named him because of things long gone. **

**We also see what a dead Primarch's soul can do to a man. The mystery of Jaune transcripts deepens and Ozpin gets worried. **

**Also: CFVY! Hooray!**

**And a very important detail (in my mind): I made Jaune's family a loving one. They don't have any faith in him but they do care for him and want him to be safe and as happy as can be. Had I written this chapter in a more sour mood I would have downright slandered them for parental neglect and such. Oh well, maybe in the next fic.**

* * *

Desmine Arc picked up the morning paper. It was not really her turn of the week to do so but since her brother Jaune was currently skipping his turn someone had to pick up the slack. Oh well, soon he would be back and everything would go back to normal.

She looked through the paper on her way back to the house. She started from the back of the paper where the funnies were and worked her way to the front. There was a bit on the weather, some local sports, some politics and a bit about Pyrrha Nikos attending Beacon. She was apparently on the same team as Jaune…. Hang on a minute.

Desmine's uncaffeinated brain stopped working for a moment. What had she just read? She double checked. She muttered the words to herself.

"... Pyrrah Nikos, four time champion of the Mistral Tournament… to attend Beacon Academy… alongside her team JNPR… under the leadership of Jaune Arc…"

Desmine stopped outside the door and took of her glasses. She must have forgotten to rub the sleep from her eyes this morning. After almost squeezing her eyeballs out off their sockets she looked back at the text. It still said Jaune was team leader and there was even a quote.

"... was made leader of his team for demonstrating leadership skills on the field..." said the quote from the deputy schoolmistress.

"Hey sis, is something the matter?" asked Rosinca Arc and opened the door for her younger sister. Usually the newspaper would have been in their father's hand by now.

"Jaune. Beacon" was all Desmine could say. Her face was pale.

"Has something happened to Jaune. Did- did he die?"

"No." Desmine turned the paper around, showing a picture. Jaune's face was not in focus, but that of Pyrrha Nikos. Still the sister recognized her brothers face.

"Where is the paper? I want to know what weather to expect before I go and pick up Jaune today." said the family patriarch from the kitchen.

Augustus Arc always checked the weather in the morning paper before he set out for the day. The paper eventually reached his hand, the dreaded page open.

"Ah, the list of accepted to Beacon. Don't tell me you actually believed that he would manage to get in."

As he sipped his coffee his eyes fell on the picture. His daughters were barely able to pull the paper away before it was covered in a shover of coffee by their father. The rest of the household stared at him.

"He got in?" Augustus bellowed as he tore the paper back.

"Holy shit!"

"That's not all dad." Desmine said and pointed. "Look who is on his team, frickin Pyrrha Nikos! Pyrrha Nikos, dammit! I'm sure he is embarrassing the entire family in front of her as we speak!"

"That's not the worst part." Rosinca interjected.

"They decided to make Jaune team leader. Jaune as team leader! Have they gone mad?"

The female part of the family gathered around the paper, trying to pick out any and all details. Augustus has fallen back into his chair. He was almost speechless.

"How?" he kept repeating to himself. "How?"

The woman of the house, Livia Arc, however kept more level head than her husband and daughters.

"No, no, no, this won't do." she said quietly.

"Did I not teach him to wash his face before getting his picture taken? He looks like he has used his face as a plow."

She seemed to almost disregard what had her children worked up.

"Mom, now is not the time for that. He got in. He team leader. Pyrrha Nikos." said Morganite, not even able to form coherent sentences anymore.

"Yes, I know dear. You have all made that very clear."

"But Jaune. Nikos-"

"**Abundantly clear.**" Livia said with her voice raised.

The girls backed away. An angry Augustus Arc was something to be worried about. An angry Livia Arc was to be feared.

With a stern look Livia directed them all back to their seats. Order returned to the dining hall. Normally Livia would let her husband take care of these matters but seeing as Augustus was making his best impression of a broken record player Livia took the reins.

"Now then, let's surmise: Jaune has been accepted into Beacon Academy, the finest Huntsman Academy there is, despite forging his transcripts. He has been made team leader of a team that seems to be made up of very fine people."

"One of whom happens to be a celebrity." said Thulite but shut up after a disapproving look from her mother.

With a sigh Livia folded and put down the paper on the table.

"So what? So what if she is a celebrity? Since when have I or Augustus raised you to care about such things? I am quite certain that I thought you all not to have assumption of people. You are to judge a person by the content of their character, not hearsay. She is on the same team as Jaune and he happens to be team leader, and that's it. Now all of you eat your breakfast while I reboot your father."

Normally she would have poured a glass of ice cold water over Augustus' head in order to snap his out off a funk but that would ruin his good shirt. Instead she smacked him in the face with the newspaper.

He and she would just have to face the fact that their son was now attending Beacon despite their wishes that he wouldn't.

As Livia watched her husband regain his mental faculties she wondered how Jaune was taking all this. He had gone from their little village to the great, wide world. It must have been overwhelming for him.

'_Maybe I should ask his cousins to keep an eye out for him? No, best not to get any of their ilk involved. The less they have to do with this part of the family, the better._'

Livia could still remember what trouble that part of her family, not the Arcs', has caused. The two girls may not be the worst but they aren't necessarily good either.

She decided to send Jaune a picture of the whole family with their collective congratulations. He had set his foot out into the big world and they couldn't stop him anymore. But they will let him know that he will always be welcome back home.

* * *

Jaune dreamt that night. It was a terrible dream.

'_Remember_' it began with a voice that was not a voice.

He was making his way through a ship. '_The Vengeful Spirit_' was its name.

He was searching for something, no, someone.

The scene changed. Now he was hurt, dying, and all he could see was someone standing above him, wielding a massive maze in his one hand, a terrible claw on the other. The smirk on the man's face practically screamed evil. Who was he, why had he done this to Jaune?

'_Brother. Horus_' said the non-voice as the dream faded away. The words lingered in his mind.

'_Horus_. _Brother_. _Horus_. _Brother_.'

The scene went dark. Jaune was dead.

"Brother!" shouted Jaune as he woke up.

He was covered in sweat and his heart felt like a drum in his chest. He held his hand to his side like he was wounded. He looked around. Gone were the corridors, gone was the face looking down at him. He was in his dorm and it was just a few minutes before the alarm would go off.

"You okay?" asked Ren rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Bad dream, just a dream. Sorry if I woke you."

"Apology accepted and I sure hope so, you have been talking and turning like crazy in your sleep."

That would explain why Ren looked so haggard. Jaune had kept him awake through the night. "Sorry. Did you catch any of what I was saying?"

"No, it was all complete gibberish. Well except for this last bit. I thought you were the only boy in your family."

"I am. At least I think I am."

Jaune tried to remember the dream but just like any other dream, he was already starting to forget it. He got up, glad to be out off his sweaty bed sheets. He turned his head towards the door to the shower. Someone was in there already.

"It's Pyrrha. She said she couldn't sleep with all the noise so she got up early for some morning training." said Ren.

"Guess I will have to apologize to her as well then." sighed Jaune.

He picked up a bottle of water and drained it. He must have sweated gallons because he was still thirsty. Pyrrha came out of the shower and he took his turn. He settled for a very cold shower to help him wake up.

When he got out Nora forced her way past him, showing her displeasure of being kept awake by him all night. As he got ready for breakfast and waiting for Ren he drained another bottle of water. He really wanted to eat something, to sink his teeth into something.

They had breakfast with team RWBY in the cafeteria. They had gotten up early as well, though for other reasons than team JNPR. Jaune sat at the far end of the table, away from the most heated discussions.

Jaune settled for toast and coffee. And some juice, and some water and some tea. His thirst just wouldn't go away. After he had bitten his tongue a few times he settled for a almost all-fluid breakfast.

He must have been having an off day.

"Slow down vomit boy, or your bladder is going to explode." joke Yang.

"Or have a leak during combat class." teased Weiss, venom in her voice. After the initiation she had made no secret about having tried to become Pyrrha's partner. Somehow she had gotten the idea that it had been Jaune who had sought Pyrrha out, not the other way around.

"Man, I don't know what would be worse." said Ruby.

"Well, excuse me for being thirsty." said Jaune after downing his fourth cup for the morning. He considered having another cup to quench his thirst but at this rate he would end up bursting.

"I don't care if he springs a leak at combat class. I might get to spar. AND. BREAK. SOME. LEGS." said Nora a bit too eagerly.

"Nora, please don't break any legs, at least not yet." Ren said.

"Besides, our classes won't start for another few hours."

"What Ren said… OW!" A sharp pain went radiated from Jaune's lip. He touched it and found it was bloody.

"The hell?"

"You okay there?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, just bit my lip, that's all."

Pyrrha looked over to him and gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Jaune, your teeth!"

"What? My teeth? What about them?" he ran his tongue along them. The ones at the corners of his mouth felt strange.

"Weiss, your mirror! Now!" Pyrrha didn't ask, she demanded.

Weiss handed over the white little mirror she always had with her with a frown.

"You had better wash it off after you are done with it." she said and tried to look over to what was happening on the other side of the table.

Jaune washed away the little blood that was left with some water.

"Thanks again for unlocking my aura Pyr."

The wound had already started to disappear. Before such a thing would have taken a week at least.

"Not now." said the champion from Mistral and held up the mirror up for him.

Annoyed Jaune looked into it. His eyes widened in shock. "By the brothers!"

His eye teeth were elongated like fangs.

It couldn't be right. His teeth had always been flat! He took out his scroll and pulled up an old picture of him smiling. On the picture his teeth were perfectly normal. But now they reached down to his gums on his lower jaw. He touched them to make sure they were real. They were. He turned back to the mirror. The others had leaned closer to see what was happening and they were just as surprised as him. Other people were looking their way, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"Jaune, we can't stay here. People are looking." said Ruby taking joint command over both of the teams.

This situation called for double teamwork.

"Head to the dorms. Yang, Weiss, you go on ahead and make sure there are no surprises. Blake, check the side corridors. Team JNPR, you are the rearguard."

Jaune looked up from the mirror.

"What about you Ruby?"

"And keep your mouth closed! Those things stick out like my uncle Qrow at a sobriety meeting. I will pick up after us here, make sure no one suspects anything." Hissed the little reaper.

"A bit late for that." Yang commented and looked around at all of the people looking at them.

"Alright people let's move."

As they walked back to their dorms Jaune was thinking about what could have caused this. Was it aura? Had Pyrrha's unlocking of his aura done this to him? No, that couldn't be. All the others had aura, and they had had it for years longer than him and they were fine. Could it have been done by a grimm? No, that was not it either. Sure he had taken hits the day before but none had actually hurt him. And again, the others were fine despite taking worse hits. A myriad of possible causes went through his mind, all just as ridiculous.

They arrived at the dorms and split up. Team RWBY having just remembered that they still hadn't decorated their dorm. Team JNPR thanked them anyway. It did not take long before Jaune found himself under the tender care of 'Nurse' Nora. She had grabbed hold of his fangs with her aura enhanced fingers. They would not budge. Jaune's eyes were tearing up from the pain. It was like she was yanking his entire skull apart.

"That's enough Nora. Any more and something will break." Ren said. Jaune managed to give his savior a quiet 'thank you'.

"Any idea what could have caused this?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not a clue. Normally I would say that Jaune is a faunus but as we all know he didn't have these fangs yesterday." said Ren calmly.

"Oh, but what if he is a faunus of one of those animals that regrow their teeth?" suggested Nora.

"It is possible I suppose." said Ren after thinking about it.

"But then it should not have come as a surprise for him, now would it?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Can't be. My entire family is human since the great war. None of my sisters have ever been through this."

If it had then his mother would have let all of her children know of it.

"But what if you aren't an Arc." said Nora. This got a choked response from her teammates.

"I mean your mum could have had you with someone-"

"Nora, I my mom would ever hear of what you just said, no amount of aura would be able to heal you. And dad wouldn't be any more forgiving. I can tell you that. At least that's what I think…."

Nora might not have meant to do it but she had just sown one of the most devastating seeds in the world into Juane's heart: doubt.

The room got very quiet. Nora even seemed embarrassed of what she had said. No one had any other ideas.

Jaune reached up to his new fangs and tried to get a better feel of them. Humans didn't have fangs. There were some kinds of faunus that had fangs. Was he actually a faunus? How could that be? All of his sisters were human.

Jaune could not imagine his mother going behind his father's back or vice versa.

Was he adopted?

Maybe that was why he always was at the bottom of the pecking order of the Arc-children. Because he wasn't really one of them.

Maybe his sisters had figured it out and decided to pick on him for it and his parents had allowed them to do it, cuz, why not?

He might not actually be their child, just a case of social welfare that should be happy to have such a big and nice family.

Maybe that was why his dad had refused to let him become a huntsman like his 'ancestors' - it wasn't his heritage to aspire to.

Jaune picked up his scroll. He had gotten a message from his family.

They congratulated him on having gotten in. A bit nicer than their last one:

'Don't worry if you don't make it. You will always be welcome at home, if you succeed or not.'

Hell, they never expected him to succeed.

Never had, never would.

Jaune began to tap away at the screen. He might be a faunus, he might be something else. For now all he wanted to know was if he was an Arc at all.

He sent his message to his mom.

"Mom, am I a real Arc?"

It did not take long before he got a reply.

"Of course you are. Why would you ask that?"

"Something has come up. But am I really your and dad's kid? Am I really a REAL Arc?"

"Jaune, you are mine and your dad's child! What has gotten into you?"

"Something has just come up. We will talk sometime."

With that last message he finished the conversation. His mom had said he was an Arc but wasn't that what she would say? Whatever if it was real or not?

He sighed. He wanted to believe his mom so he forced himself to do so.

But the doubt was still there, eating away at him.

"So what now?" Pyrrha asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jaune shrugged but not because he didn't care.

"Nothing i guess. I don't think there is anything I can do about it."

In truth he was worried. He did not care if someone was a faunus or human but many did not see it that way. Faunus were discriminated against. With these new fangs people would assume him for a faunus. He did not want to know what people would say if they knew his teeth had just changed.

"Maybe cover them up? I noticed you have a scarf in your bag. Maybe you could use it" suggested Ren.

"No." Pyrrha shot down the idea immediately.

"You saw how people looked at us in the cafeteria. They already know something is up. Doing something so obvious to cover it up would only confirm their suspicions. And that would only make their actions worse."

"Speaking from experience?" Nora asked.

"Yes."

She did not care to elaborate. In the beginning of her fame she had made such a mistake a few times. Good thing she was a quick learner.

"It is simply better to let it be."

"Thanks for the advice Pyr." Jaune said.

"I didn't know you had had to deal with something like this. Well, not entirely like this."

She smiled.

"You're welcome. So what will you do?"

"Let it go and see how it goes. Like you said, people already know something is up and I have never been very good at keeping secrets of my own."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow. How could someone with seven sisters not know how to keep a secret?

For it was an exercise in futility, Jaune explained. After a few years one just knew there was no point in trying, at least in the Arc household. In his entire life he had only ever managed to keep one thing secret from his family.

Either that or they would have to be very tight lipped. Perhaps this only applied to him? Maybe? Probably. Who knew?

Feeling for a change of subject and hearing Team Ruby decorating their dorm Jaune stood up.

"Now let's get down to business. Decorating, any ideas?"

"Curtains." Pyrrha said.

"Several layers if possible."

She eyed the blinders by the window with distrust. She had even gone so far as to change in the bathroom.

Jaune nodded.

"We will head to town and see if we can find any. Let me handle that part. Anything else?"

"Another wardrobe. Otherwise we will just keep getting our things mixed up." said Ren, earning nods from all the others. Their current wardrobe was perhaps intended to suffice for two people at most.

They all agreed to pool funds for the required purchases. Pyrrha offered to stand for all the costs, having a lot of lien on her account that did not see much use. Jaune refused the offer. This was something they would bye for common use so they would share the costs. They were a team so they would manage it together.

They began searching for what they needed by scroll. Fortunately they found a large wardrobe for sale at Beacon itself. It was however larger than what they had in mind and more expensive.

A picture of the object in question offered a clue to its exact location. In the background they could make out several of Beacon's buildings as well as some of the trees on the grounds. With a bit of thinking the team were able to figure out where exactly the wardrobe was.

"Huh, who would have thought? Same floor as us." said Jaune as he looked at Rens schematics and drawings.

"And we have a pretty good idea as to what dorm it is." said Ren, proud of is deductive reasoning.

"So, should we make an offer? I know it will be a bit more expensive but I could cover it." said Pyrrha. "If we get it we would not have to worry about lugging it up any stairs."

"Pyr, no, we are paying for this together. But yeah, maybe we should make an offer." said Jaune. The idea of not having to do much heavy lifting was appealing.

"Already done." said Nora with a smile, tapping away at her scroll.

BING!

"Oh, a reply already! Oh guys, and Pyrrha, listen to this. They are willing to do the heavy lifting if we take it of their hands **today**."

"That's great. How about we…" Jaune began but he noticed that Nora was already typing a reply.

"They want to meet after classes to discuss the final details." said Nora, satisfied with what she had accomplished in such a short amount of time.

Jaune was not really angry at Nora for her impulsive behavior. He was just a tiny bit annoyed. Wasn't he, as team leader, entitled some say in the final decision? He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound coming from the corridor.

"We're gonna be late for class!" the voice of Ruby shouted in the hallway and all of team RWBY ran like their life depended on it.

"Class?" Jaune looked at the clock. It was 8.55. Classes started at 9.00. "Crap! We're gonna be late!"

He and the rest of Team JNPR bolted after their friends. They passed both the headmaster and his deputy on their way.

"They seem motivated." said Ozpin and sipped some of his coffee.

"Quite so." said Goodwitch. "Say, Ozpin, has the investigation on Arc revealed anything yet?"

"Nothing useful." Having to admit it made Ozpin taste bile in his mouth. He quickly washed it down with more coffee.

"I had Arc's application traced backwards from that we let him attend the entrance exam. It would seem that whatever was done started at Signal."

"Started at Signal?"

That was odd. Signal was a combat school that prepare would be huntsmen for the huntsman academies. Due to their extensive cooperation it could sometimes be hard to tell where the combat school ended and where the academy started. This was very much the case with Beacon and Signal.

Ozpin himself (though not under that identity) had established the procedures that the school used to forward the students' applications to the academies.

The students would be given their their transcript, a chance to think what academy they wanted to attend and then have the combat school send in the transcripts. This ensured that all transcripts were checked by the proper people, people Ozpin had put in that position.

The teachers would know of the real transcripts and spot any fakes. Then once at Beacon the transcripts would be double checked by machine. Any and all odd ones out were checked by humans and ultimately confirmed by Ozpin.

Ozpin had seen through the forgeries easily enough but how had it gotten so far to begin with? Dumb luck? Divine intervention? Unlikely and Ozpin could vouch for that with certainty.

"I have spoken with the person responsible for the transcripts."

"And what did Taiyang have to say?"

"Nothing. While they did admit that Jaune Arc had never studied there they also admitted that he greenlighted his application to Beacon."

"But why? Money? Blackmail? Threats?"

"Nothing, Glynda. Nothing. He has not received any gifts, payments or anything else that could be considered payment. And I have checked any and all accounts he has, official or not. As for blackmail, I doubt that. When I appointed these him I made sure to take the risk of such an event into account. Both the he and his family and friends are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Besides, I made sure he knew the risks when he took the job."

"Ozpin, people do not do things without reason."

"I know. When I pressed him he simply said that it had seem like an good idea at the time."

Glynda's jaw might as well have hit the ground.

"How?"

"I asked the same thing. He just said that all of a sudden it didn't seemed so bad."

The headmaster saw the concern on Glynda's face.

"It gets worse Glynda. Our people here at Beacon said the same thing. It's like someone put the idea of Jaune Arc attending Beacon being a good thing into their heads."

Glynda Goodwitch was quiet for a moment.

"Could it be mind control? A semblance? Could the enemy have something like that?"

"I doubt it. Even if the enemy had something like that they would not be able to get to so many people in so short a time span in such large an area. Signal and Beacon is still quite a distance apart. No, something else is afoot and I intend to find out what."

* * *

Jaune had managed to keep a low profile throughout the day. Some people had eyed him a few times but mostly it was people who had seen him and the others exit the cafeteria in a rush. It had taken him some effort but Jaune finally felt like he could talk without biting his own tongue all the time or bloat his fangs. Although Ruby had managed to coax him into trying to look scary with them a few times.

The only thing that had bothered him was a tingling sensation in his teeth. He ignored it, convinced it was just a side effect of it growing.

After the first day's classes Jaune and his team had made their way to the dorm that they believed housed the alleged wardrobe. This part of the dorms was meant for the second years.

When they got there another, even bigger wardrobe stood outside the door to the dorm. It was most certainly not the one that had been pictured in the add.

They knocked on the door and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes opened it. Her rabbit ears revealing that she was a faunus. The ears did earn a few looks from Jaune's teammates but Jaune himself did not bat an eyelid.

His family may have taken part in some of the fighting against the faunus back in the day but they were not racists. After the war they had buried the axe, hoping to avoid any further hostilities.

Besides, Jaune now sported fangs. But while the girl's ears were natural his teeth were not. So if anything he was the freak here, not her.

To consider himself a freak did not feel good.

"Uh, hi. I guess you are here about the wardrobe?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, is this it or-" Jaune pointed at the one in the hallway.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" shouted another girl from inside the dorm. She stepped out to greet them. She wore a expensive pair of sunglasses as well as fashion designed clothes.

"That is not the one!" she said and pointed to the wardrobe outside.

"This is the one in the add."

Team JNPR were let inside and showed the actual item. The rest of the second year team was there as well. A hulk of a man as well as a dark skinned redhead. They just nodded at the visitors. The wardrobe was just as it had been described in the add.

"Neat." said Ren.

"And does the offer of helping to move it still stand?"

"You bet." said the fashionista. This got a small groan from the quiet hulk from her team.

"Then we'll take it." Jaune said and started to take forth the cash like the rest of his team.

Instead of taking their money the fashionista opened the wardrobe to reveal a metric ton worth of clothes. How it hadn't exploded from sheer pressure was beyond Jaune.

"Alright babies, mama is about to move you to your new home." the girl said and started to empty the wardrobe. The faunus girl stepped up and took care of the money.

"Please don't mind Coco. Clothes are kind of a big deal for her. I'm Velvet by the way. That there is Yatsuhashi and Scarlet."

She held out her hand hesitantly, unsure if he would shake it because of her being a faunus. Jaune shook it without hesitation. Velvet seemed pleasantly surprised by this. There had been no doubt nor did he push himself to appear polite or accepting towards her like some people did. When Jaune spoke Velvet flinched a little when she saw the fangs.

"Jaune Arc, this here is Ren, Nora…"

"Hi!" the young valkyrie shouted.

"... and Pyrrha."

"I heard about you, being made team leader like that. I mean, everyone figured it would be Nikos leading the team."

"Yeah, I was surprised as well." Jaune admitted.

Hell, he had been surprised about making it through initiation.

While Jaune made small talk his teammates stepped into the dorm at Yatsuhashi's request. Apparently he was the one meant to help with the lifting and thus wanted to discuss how they were actually going to move the wardrobe. He mostly talked with Ren though, the girls being busy looking at just how many clothes Coco really had.

Their faces showed a mix of emotions: it was part envy about the many fine clothes and part concern that it was time to stage an intervention for Coco. Not that they would ever dare to get between Coco and her clothes.

"So…" Velvet asked.

"What's it like?"

She threw a look towards Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune missed this however, being busy looking at the growing heap of clothes on Coco's bed.

"Being team leader? Eh, could be worse I suppose."

"No, what's it like having Nikos on your team?"

Jaune shrugged. He had not given it much thought yet.

"I don't know. Everyone keeps talking like it some kind of big deal but I don't really see why though."

Velvet eyed him like he had just said something rather stupid.

"I see. What about the fangs? I remember you not having them during the initiation ceremony."

"I really don't know. They just…. popped up today at breakfast."

"Just popped up? That is not how faunus traits work."

"I'm not a faunus, I think. And yes, that is how it happened. I wasn't born with them." Jaune corrected her but he still remembered Nora's comment from earlier. It had sown a seed of doubt in him.

Velvet could pick up the unease in his voice. She had rabbit ears, and she knew how to use them. Jaune Arc was definitely worried, maybe even hiding something. Before she could come up with a way to inquire about it in a polite manner Yatsuhashi and Nora began moving the wardrobe.

"Hey, Yatsuhashi, how will you move in Coco's new wardrobe?" Jaune asked and held open the door for the movers. This wardrobe seemed to be giving them difficulties so how would he manage the newer, even bigger one?

"With great difficulty." Yatsuhashi answered.

"And hurry back, big guy!" Coco shouted after them. "My babies need their new home fast!"

She turned to her teammate.

"Well, that's that. They seem nice. What do you think? Saw anyone you liked?"

"Coco! Don't talk like that!"

"Come on Vel. I saw you chat up with Arc. happy to see a fellow faunus around here?"

"Not in that way. I wanted to know where his fangs had come from."

"Why, same as you. Born with them."

Velvet shook her head. "He said he wasn't born with them. I could tell he wasn't lying."

Coco eyed her teammate.

"Suuure. Let's just keep in touch with them for now."

She gave Velvet a wink and a grin. Oh, how she loved to tease Velvet. It wasn't Coco's fault that Velvet made the most adorable faces when she was flustered.


	4. Chapter 3

Before anything else: a note on my oc Astartes as to avoid too much confusion for you dear readers.  
I will not use canon astartes, and even if I do it will be to a limited extent.

I am too much of a noob with the lore to use such characters properly. I deemed it best to not include them as that would force me to 1) conform to 40k lore as well as the RWBY storyline, 2) find a way to cram them into the story and write their characters properly and faithfully.  
and 3) by keeping to OCs I get much more freedom when writing the characters as the real deal would probably act a very differently than the ones I've written.

* * *

**Nothing too special in this chapter. Just some nightmares and some attempts of mystery around them, attempts of an intervention of sorts and me failing at Warhammer40K-lore. Seriously, I had to do a quick edit on one part as I believed Sanguinius and Angron had actually fought each other whereas in reality there had only been speculations on the outcome of such a fight. Yeah, one of the many problems with this fic: I'm not as well versed in the lore as I had hoped myself to be. What a fool I was. **

**Anyway, enough of me badmouthing myself. Time for chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Night terrors

* * *

Team JNPR decided to spend an afternoon in the outskirts of Forever Fall. Jaune had planned to spend his time after class reading in his dorm but there had been too much noise. Apparently Ruby and Weiss were having a disagreement about their teams leadership.

Jaune had considered stepping in but had thought better of it.

He was Ruby's friend more than he was Weiss'. Anything he said in favour of Ruby would be seen as favouritism and if he supported Weiss, Ruby would call him a traitor.

Not that he would support Weiss ever again. Ever since his fangs had showed themselves she had been hating him with barely concealed ire. The renowned fanatical racism of Atlas was strong in that one.

And to think he had considered her pretty. Maybe on the outside. On the inside she was quite horrible.

Jaune thought the girls' quarrel was stupid. The headmaster had appointed Ruby as team leader and the rest of Team RWBY, namely Blake and Yang, did not seem bothered by their current leadership. It was not perfect but it was far from hopeless.

Jaune let out a sigh from the log he was laying on. His team had been practicing and he was tired and sore. He did not quite remember how it had happened.

All he could recall was that he had been trying to spar with Nora - or rather trying not to be turned into a pancake by her hammer.

"Hiiah!" Nora let out and swung at him again and again.

All Jaune could do was dodge as the hammer came from one side then the other. Blocking would have sent him flying.  
Then he had seen an opportunity and stepped in. As Nora had swung he stepped in close, just as Magnhild passed by. Not being able to properly parry in such close quarters Nora had found herself on the retreat.

Then his mind had gone blank for a moment. Next thing he knew he felt the blow of Nora's hammer in his side and was headed straight for a boulder.

"Nora!" shouted Ren. "There was no need for that."

"What? He was going for my throat! What was I supposed to do?"

"Jaune wouldn't do that! Jaune, are you okay?"  
Pyrrha was looking over her very dazed partner.

"Momy, di y si thu lizens on tha' geeskin?"  
The world spun for him and there were stars.

"He will live." stated Ren, familiar with the injuries Nora could cause.  
"But we should let him rest for a bit."

Jaune had woken up a bit later, sore all over but okay otherwise. His team told him to sit out the rest of the training.

Nora had asked him what had happened but he could not recall. The last he remembered was Nora's neck.  
It had almost been like with Velvet. His felt thirsty despite already having downed a whole bottle of water.

He let his mind wander for a bit and absentmindedly touched his fangs. They itched again. Had it all started with them? No, that would be stupid.

"Something on your mind?" Pyrrha asked.  
"Is it about the spar?"

"I suppose."

"You did rather well. Nora did not know what to do for a while. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Learn? Jaune had never studied at a combat school. He could not tell her that.

"I, uhh, read about it in a book."  
A total lie. His parents would have flogged his hide raw if they had ever caught him with such literature.

Pyrrha looked at him suspiciously.  
"Jaune, are you…"

'_Here it comes._' thought Jaune. '_The question that will seal my fate and get me kicked out off Beacon._'

"... self taught?"

Jaune blinked.  
"Pardon?"

"Are you self thought? You seem a bit awkward fighting others but that is probably since you never had sparring partners."

"Uhh, yeah. Couldn't find the time to attend combat school properly. Was always needed around the house."

Jaune let out a small sigh as he had just managed to dodge a figurative bullet.

"It's still amazing that you managed to get into Beacon. The academies don't let in just anyone. It can be quite dangerous. Think you are up for it?"

Jaune swallowed nervously. In truth he wasn't but seeing as he had gotten this far he did not want to stop just yet.  
"It's a challenge but I want to try."

"I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks. It means a lot."  
It really did, he was not used to such words of encouragement, at all.

As they headed back they came across another team, CRDL.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaune asked, trying to make conversation only to get knocked down.

Out of the way, fangs." someone of them barked.

"Man, what an A-hole." Nora muttered.

"I agree." said Jaune and dusted himself off. He glared daggers at Cardin's back. Dust it would feel great to bash the bastard's skull open. Jaune's teeth were almost throbbing.  
"Anyone else want to get a drink before we turn in for the night?" he asked, letting his anger dissipate.

He was too tired to care. His teeth were almost throbbing.

* * *

He had nightmares again that night. This time he was in a different place.

He was fighting someone - no, he was fighting something.

It was big - no, huge. It wielded what looked like a huge whip. It fought with such ferocity that it almost appeared mindless. As Jaune fought for his life he couldn't help but loathe the 'thing'.

They clashed again and again. Jaune dodged, parried and countered. With this foe he did not bother with feints, it was too angry to care for such things.

Weapons clashed, grinding against one another, sparks flying. Then Jaune saw the thing's face, pure hatred and rage made flesh. It was terrifying to behold but he did not back away. Fear would lead to doubt, doubt would lead to hesitation and hesitation would lead to death.

The battle carried on until Jaune thought his legs had been put through a wood-chipper. The hulking monster had broken his legs.  
Then the thing turned its attention to others who were coming to aid him.

The dream began to fade as he felt his shattered bones radiate pain as he got back up again. For he was not done with the hellish thing for what it had done to his sons.

Before he could reach the thing he felt a pain in his shoulder - but the thing had not struck him there.

Jaune opened his eyes. He was back in his dorm at Beacon on the floor. He had just fallen out of his bed.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Despite the dark of the night it might as well have been day for him. He looked at his teammates.  
At least they hadn't been woken up him this time.

He freed himself from the sheets and made for the bathroom. His teeth were aching again, drinking something sometimes helped. He didn't bother turning on any lights, wishing for his teammates to have a good night's sleep for once.

After a few mouthfuls of water Jaune prodded his teeth. He had accepted that they were there but they still worried him.

Where had they come from? Why did he have them? In his half woken state he could almost hear a voice. It felt so familiar.

'_Remember_' it said.  
"Remember what?" asked Jaune into the night.

There was no answer.

He could still remember the dream, the fight. Playfully he tried to mimic what he remembered, wielding his toothbrush instead of a sword. It was silly. He needed actual skills, not make-believe from some dream.

He got back to bed. There was still some time for him to get some shuteye. But while he did fall asleep again the nightmares continued.

"You look like death warmed up." said Ren as Jaune hoisted himself out of bed. His teammates had let him snooze for a while.  
Turned out Jaune had woken some of them a few times during the night after all.

"Don't I always? And sorry for waking you. If you want I could probably find another place to sleep. At least until the nightmares pass."

"No need for that. I'm sure it will pass. You might want to hurry up. We do have classes today."

Jaune nodded and went for a shower. Jaune always went last out of the team. he insisted on taking ice cold showers in order to wake up in the morning. He had to as otherwise his sleep-depraved brain would just fall asleep again.

Out of the goodness of his heart he had let the rest of his team help themselves to what would have been his hot water. Beacon ransomed hot water to the dorms according to how many lived in them.

the rest of team JNPR were grateful for Jaune's kindness. Especially since they knew what a hassle Team RWBY had with their hot water. There had been fire alarms going off when Yang had tried to heat up some water in a bucket with fire dust in it.

As the team left for breakfast Ren looked around the dorm a final time. He did not want to forget anything. It was usually not a problem but with the teams collective sleeping problem he had caught himself almost forgetting something at times.

Ren saw Jaune's scroll on the table. He got an idea.

"Go on ahead guys. I Just remembered something."

Ren was a very patient man. His time with Nora had given him the patience of a saint but he did have his limits.

It had been several nights now, several nights of Jaune screaming bloody murder and waking them up in the night. It was shipping away at Ren's normally calm demeanour. This night it had been especially bad as Jaune had twisted and turned like he had been fighting for his life.

Jaune did not seem able to do anything about it, nor did he know why he was having these dreams. Ren however thought there might just be someone who might know.

Picking up his friend's scroll he looked up a number. It did not take long since Jaune didn't have many contacts.  
Seriously, did his parents not let him out to socialize? It would explain his social awkwardness.

Ren pressed a button and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Jaune?" answered a woman worriedly.  
"How are you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm just borrowing your son's scroll for the moment. I'm Lie Ren, his-"

"Teammate." Mrs. Arc cut him of.  
"I recognize your name from the papers. Has something happened? Is Jaune okay?"

"Nothing has happened but I felt like I had to ask you some questions."

"About what? I'm sure Jaune would answer any question you would have."

"That's just it. He doesn't seem to have answers to them."

"Does it have anything to do with him questioning his parentage?" asked Mrs. Arc with concern.

"I wouldn't know." said Ren apologetically and with sympathy.

Apparently Nora's little suggestion had done more harm than Jaune had let on.

Ren decided to start from the beginning, from the start of Beacon. He left out the bit about Jaune's fangs. That was an issue for another day he believed. And it would only cause the woman even more distress. The matter would be dealt with, just not now.

"So what I want to ask is, do you know why Jaune is having these nightmares?"

It got quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry Ren but I don't know. he rarely had night terrors as a child. the few he did have I could probably count on my fingers."

"I see, thanks anyway."

"No, thank you, Lie Ren, for looking out for my boy. it is good to see he has made such a good friend. Now don't let me keep you, you must have classes to attend to."

"Thank you, and have a good day."

He terminated the call and made sure to copy Mrs. Arc's number to his scroll and sent her a message so that she could contact him if she remembered something.

So Jaune's mom didn't know either, or maybe she knew more than she let off. anyway it would fall to Lie Ren to do something. And he happened to know of one method.

He fished out a notebook from a drawer and wrote a title on it.

* * *

'_What a nice young man._' Livia thought as she put down her scroll. she was happy for her boy. He had gotten in to the school we wanted and even made friends.

But the nightmare were troubling and so was his sudden questioning about his parentage.

Oh dust, what was she supposed to say to make him believe her?

But right now, that didn't matter. It was the dreams that mattered.

Ren had stated that they were starting to affect Jaune's performance. Livia thought back to what she had said about counting all of Jaune's nightmares on her fingers.

Turned out she had too few fingers for that after all.

She tried to go through all the ones she could remember.

There had been that one time last year, and the one a year before that.

Come to think about it, Jaune had had those two nightmares on almost the exact time of year. And about three years ago there had been another nightmare, but a few days from the time of year as the next one. and if she was right they had been really bad nightmares.

Livia frowned. Was she remembering all this correctly?

"Desmine, could you be a dear and fetch my old diaries from the attic? They are in a big shoe box."

Livia had always kept a diary ever since she had had her first girl, Virdine. she had hoped that by writing down how the girls upbringing went, she could do even better with the next ones. The habit had remained even when Jaune had been born and she had written down everything from his first tooth to when he had gotten his vaccines.

She put on a pot of tea and settled down in a chair. She had some reading to do.

* * *

After grimm class with professor Port Ren pulled Jaune aside for a moment and gave him the empty notebook. Jaune took it, confused. On the front it said 'Dream Journal'. Ren explained that he had had it with Jaune's nightmares.

"You have been talking, shouting, screaming, and twisting in your sleep since you started to attend Beacon. If you don't deal with it soon it will start to really affect the rest of us."

In truth it already had. There were bags forming under Ren's eyes.

"Uh, are you sure this will this help me?"

"It worked for me when I was having troubles. The idea is that you write down what you can immediately as you wake up. Even if it is just gibberish."

"What? Gibberish?"

"Yeah, I can hardly understand half of the stuff you say in your sleep, so it's gibberish. Anyway, once there is enough stuff in your journal you can use it to understand and face whatever ails you."

"Thanks Ren, you are a real friend."

"You are welcome."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know of this method?"

"It was something that happened when I was younger. I would prefer not to talk about it. Maybe in the future perhaps. And don't bother asking Nora about it either."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway."

"Just make sure you actually write in it."

"I will. Arc's promise. I will try to jot down what I remember now."

Jaune walked off to their room. By the looks of things, Ren guessed Jaune was planning on calling it in early today - again.

Jaune did keep his word about the notebook. He penned what he could remember before he went to bed. The notebook was left on the teams desk, blank page ready and a pen ready for use.

If Ren believed this could help him then he would try it. He was falling behind, more than he had been before, and it was all due to the dreams. It had to stop.

Before sleep took him completely he got up and penned another line.  
"_I am my father's son and always will be. I am the angel of his pure wrath._"

Jaune did not know why he had written that but it seemed fitting.


	5. Chapter 4

**In this chapter: is someone doing drugs? A Teachers-meeting and some made-up aspects for Port's character. We earn that Jaune is not completely hopeless, just almost. Also, the teachers gamble with lives. Goodwitch tries to get involved.**

* * *

He sat down on his chair. The air was cool and stank of rot.

The lights flickered, barely lighting up the shabby room.

He exposed his skin and cleaned it with a cotton swab and alcohol. He didn't want it to get infected. He knew how he could end up then. He had seen it happen too many times in his past.

Some of the tattoos on his skin was a reminder of that.

He grabbed the syringe, filled with the precious drug. Brothers, it cost him lots of lien to keep this up but he just couldn't do without it.

He stilled himself and pressed the needle to his skin.

'_Come on, just a small push._' he thought as the needle went through his skin.

His eye twitched as he felt the liquid go into him. It was done. He could feel the stuff taking effect.

He grinned.

"Yeah, that's the good stuff."  
Another day, another insulin shot.

"I swear Peter, why do you always have to look so damn grim when you take your insulin? It is quite unsettling." said Peter Port's coworker Oobleck.

"What can I say, I hate needles. Besides Barty, you are a huntsman, seeing me take my insulin should not bother you this much."

Port opened the fridge in the teacher's coffee room and picked out his lunch. He was having a simple salad today with some chicken.

He closed the door with haste. Glynda's potato salad from last week was starting to smell really bad. He almost tripped over a stack of papers on his way back to the table. It was rather hard to see in the room.  
Out of all the rooms at Beacon, the teacher's coffee room was the one that saw the least amount of upkeep. That included the changing of the fluorescent tubes.  
The reason: Ozpin never visited it. He enjoyed his lunch in his very lavish office.

"So Barty, when are you going to throw out the garbage? It is starting to grow fur I think."

"I will take out the garbage when it's completely full and not a moment sooner!"

"Damn it, Barty! It will attract mice! What will we do when they eat all of our food and infect us with disease?"

Glynda Goodwitch sighed. There was not enough coffee in her bloodstream for her to put up with one of her colleagues arguments today.

"Something the matter Glynda?"

"Just having some difficulties with some of the first years."

Port shook his head. "Glynda, you must not push them too hard. Not all can be like miss Nikos."

"Or like young Schnee." Oobleck shot in.  
"She too is an example for all."

Glynda nodded. Indeed, this year many talented students had arrived at Beacon. Rose, Schnee, Xiao Long, Belladonna, Nikos, Lie and Valkyrie were all talented future huntsmen.

Then there was Arc. The student with forged transcripts that had suddenly sprouted fangs. Those fine teeth had only made Ozpin more curious about the boy.  
There was talk among the students that he was in fact a faunus. This was however utterly false as far as the teachers were concerned. The Arc family was known to the school and to the headmaster - or so they had believed.

There was not a drop of faunus blood in that family. The teachers knew this with certainty. And while the Arc family had many virtues, adoption was not one of them.  
Ozpin had even dug up the boys birth certificate to prove Jaune's supposed heritage.

But the fangs were not what bothered Goodwitch. It was the boy's obvious lack of skill. No matter how many times she put him up for a match he lost. Even when he seemed to make progress he would just freeze up, wide open for attack as his mind seemed to drift away. He either lacked focus or something kept distracting him. Either way, it was no good.

"I swear, if it wasn't for Opzin's orders I would have Arc booted out."

"Ah, yes, Arc. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer but I think you will find a few blunter knives in there as well - but not many. Sure he sometime zooms out but otherwise he is doing… relatively well. I can think of worse students in my class." stated Oobleck.

Well, not entirely true.  
During these past few months there had been few students as difficult as Arc. Still, the boy tried. That was more than could be said about many others.

"I concur. Why just look at what he managed to do today."  
Port pulled out his scroll and looked for the right file. Recording the students' performance was not uncommon at Beacon. It helped the teachers find and show the students' faults.  
The clip showed Jaune Arc facing off against a very juvenile Griffon.

"Peter! Why are you letting a first year face a Griffon? Alone? That thing will- uh, would tear him apart!"

In the clip the boy was being pushed back, just barely dodging the monster's talons.

Port sneered.  
"Relax Glynda, I stood ready to intervene if things went bad. Now hush, the good part is about to start."

Indeed it did. On the screen Jaune Arc was becoming increasingly frustrated with his opponent. They watched as Jaune finally let out a shout of anger and blocked a swipe from the claw, spun around and struck the monster in the side. The grimm screamed in pain as it reared up only for Jaune to get under it and start gutting its belly.  
The boy dealt the grimm many wounds but none were fatal.

"That fool, even a glancing hit from those claws could kill in that place."

"Wait, we are still not at the best part."

Jaune stepped away from the Griffon's belly and from outside its field of vision severed its wing.  
"Only angels may fly!" he shouted.

The grimm turned to the offending party, intent to put an end to it with its sharp beak. It only managed to impale its throat on Jaune's sword.

"Well, I'll be… That's not a tactic I have ever seen." Oobleck admitted.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself." Port took away the scroll.  
"Quite a sweet battle cry as well. Haven't heard one of those in a while."

Glynda however was not convinced - confused if anything.  
What Peter had shown her had just been a momentary success for Arc, just like during combat class.  
For some reason he had just not frozen up against the grimm like against his fellow students.

"It was only one juvenile Griffon. Hardly anything to go by." she said.

"Don't you realize what danger he is in? The life of a huntsman in training is not a dance on roses. The unprepared are not let in here without reason. If this keeps up he will end up dead in a ditch."

"Wanna bet?" said Port grimly and with a wicked smile.

"What?"

Oobleck quickly took out a notebook and started to jot down what his colleagues were saying. He felt a betting pool coming on.

"I asked if you want to bet on that." Port leaned over the table.  
"50 lien says that Jaune Arc will turn out for the better before this year at Beacon is over."

"Professor Peter Port, are you gambling on one of our student's life?"

Glynda was shocked at the man's behavior. She knew the less honorable parts of the man's life but this?

"Don't we all do it with all our students? We teach them, train them and then send them out in the grimm world hoping that they will succeed. And that wager, Glynda, is for our future, the future of Remnant. Now are you in or not?"

He held out his hand to seal the deal. Glynda shook it. It would be easy money and she had expenses to cover (don't ask what sorts). They handed their shares of the bet to Oobleck and finished their lunch.

The bell sounded, signaling that class was going to start soon. Peter Port got up, thanked for the company and wished Oobleck good luck in managing the betting pool. Before he left however he turned around, a smirk on his face.  
"Now remember Glynda, it is our duty to help our students reach their full potential, regardless of our personal stake in the matter. Ta-ta ."

The cup in Glynda's hand shattered. Oobleck fled the room as various objects began to levitate around a very angry Goodwitch.

"That bastard."

Port had tricked her.  
She and Port were duty bound to do her best to help the students, all students. With a bit cunning Professor Port had forced Glynda to work against her own interests.

What's more, Port now had a valid and indisputable right to meddle in the bet as much as he possibly could. And it would all be for his benefit. And for Arc's as well Glynda supposed.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Pyrrha saw Jaune winch as he sat himself down. Once again he had been picked by Goodwitch to take part in a match.  
It had gone like it usually did. He would try to put up a fight, get pushed back only to switch to the offensive.

But then, just as victory seemed like a reality he would freeze up, a pained expression on his face. Then he would lose. Badly.

It was odd, thought Pyrrha. Jaune would demonstrate the same behaviour in grimm class, the only difference being that he would not freeze up. Rather than stop himself he would get angry and almost slaughter the grimm.

"You did rather well." She said, trying to sheer up her partner.

As Jaune was self trained he would not have many sparring partners. Plenty of grimm to fight but no human opponents but even so he would not be able to risk any proper engagement with grimm without anyone to watch his back.  
Thus his problems in fighting either humans/faunus and grimm alike.

Maybe he just wasn't used to how much a person with aura could take, she wondered.  
Hell, he had never been thought what aura was. Perhaps that was why he hesitated against humans.

"Well, I still got my ass handed to me. Again."

Jaune sighed and fished up a bottle of water from his bag. The fight had not lasted for that long but he was still thirsty, like always.

"Well, you are improving, slowly."  
A bit too slowly but there was some improvement.

"Thanks Pyr, I appreciate that."  
Damned by faint praise, he was! It did his mood no favors.

'_Good grief, he was gloomy these days._' thought Pyrrha as she turned to watch the next match.

Though Jaune tried to put up a merry demeanor it was obvious that something was eating at him. Was it the nightmares perhaps? He had started to scream a lot less since he started with his dream journal. Instead he woke up and wrote in the journal.

He had written quite a lot it seemed. In fact, maybe a reason why he shouted less in his sleep was because he was constantly writing in the notebook at night? She had tossed him a look or two sometimes when he wrote. It was almost like seeing someone sleepwalk.

"That's all we have time for today. Miss Nikos, a moment of your time, if you would." said professor Goodwitch when the match ended.

"What do you think it's about?" Nora asked.

"Maybe cereal-girl is in trouble?" joked Yang

"Don't let it get to you." said Jaune.

"It's probably nothing. We will make sure to save you a seat for lunch."

"Thank you."

The words were welcome and reassuring.  
Pyrrha doubted she was in trouble.

The teacher would probably just babble on how much Beacon appreciated having the Invincible Girl among its students.  
It was insufferable for Pyrrha, really.

When everyone else had left Pyrrha and Goodwitch were the only ones left. Pyrrha was offered a chair and even a cup of tea from a thermos bottle.

"Um, what is it you wanted to discuss Professor?"

"No need for such formalities Pyrrha and you need not worry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why am I here?"

Goodwitch lowered her cup sighed.

"Tell me Pyrrha, what are your thoughts about Arc, about Jaune? As a student that is."

Pyrrha hesitated with her answer. Where was the professor going with this? Was she trying to get Jaune kicked off her team? Not if Pyrrha could help it.  
Goodwitch noticed her concern and gave a small nod.

"I'm referring to his skills Pyrrha."

"He tries, very hard. I suppose he is doing rather well for someone self thought."

'_Self thought, so that was the boys cover story._' thought Glynda as she took another sip of tea.  
"I suppose so. But have you perhaps noticed that his performance is a bit strange?"

"How so?" Pyrrha had noticed, even as recently as during class.

"His combat, Pyrrha, his combat. We have both seen how it goes. He struggles, then he steps it up only to start holding back at the least opportune moment."

Pyrrha nodded. It was just like that.  
"But why? He would do so much better if he didn't hold back."

"That is what I wanted to ask you about. Do you have any idea as to what may be the cause to his hesitation?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"No, not really"

She did not mention the dream journal, maybe it would shed some light on the mystery but it would not feel right to just hand it over.  
"Well, maybe. I think it's because he has never trained against humans or faunus before. He doesn't want to hurt them."

"But they have aura."

"Well, he didn't really know what that was before I unlocked his. And he doesn't seem to have the same problem with grimm, not to the same extent at least." Pyrrha said remembering the look on his face when he tried to hide his ignorance during initiation.

Goodwitch nodded.  
'_That's right. The girl had done that for him._' she thought.

"A possibility but I doubt it. He takes serious hits on a regular basis and he has also seen his fellow students take hits. He should be aware of aura's protective properties by now."

"What do you think, professor?"

Glynda sipped some more tea.  
"I have a theory, no, just a hypothesis at this point. I believe Jaune has erected mental blocks to prevent 'accidents' from happening."

"But doesn't that go against what you previously said?"

"Not necessarily. An accident can be more than someone getting a bruise. No, I think Arc is trying to hide something or keep something hidden."

"Is he holding something else back?" wondered Pyrrha aloud.

Glynda admitted that it was an interesting thought.  
She and Ozpin were currently operating on the assumption that Arc was a plant of some sort. Maybe Arc was holding something else back, not wanting to reveal all his cards just yet?  
Regardless if that was the case or not, Arc's hesitation would have to stop.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. That will be all." She gave the girl a small smile.

"Now don't keep your friends waiting."

"Thank you professor."

As Glynda watched the red haired girl exit the room she emptied her cup.

Was the boy holding something back? It was possible but if so, what was he holding back? Oh well, eventually it would come out. Either way, the girl would try to help her partner. Glynda could not help but smile.

'_What a kind heart she has._'

Goodwitch's mood turned darker. What could Arc be hiding?

She did not enjoy distrusting her students but with the circumstances around Arc, she could not afford to be too trusting.

She would get to the bottom of things.


	6. Chapter 5

**In this chapter: I introduce you to some more oc space marines and their journey to their quarry. Pyrrha grows evermore concerned with her partner's apparent lack of progress. Jaune is really starting to feel the Red Thirst and it is making him really mad. Oh, and Cardin is a jerk - but he will get his comeuppance, I assure you.**

* * *

The expedition had been launched. A handful of selected battle-brothers had departed from Baal to investigate what had made the Death Company reemerge from their usual state. With them came a select few of the chapter's blood thralls.

Alas, the Death Company had shortly returned to their usual demeanor. But the was something to them now. There was a spark of hope in their eyes now.

It had been a few months now since the expedition left Baal but progress had been slow.  
As if it knew their purpose The Warp had entered a state of turmoil and the light of the astronomicon had begun to flicker.  
What should have been an easy voyage had become a series of irregular warp jumps as the expedition had to exit the Warp when it became too violent for travel.

Adeptus Astartes knew no fear. But there is a difference between not knowing fear and being foolish. Traversing the Warp when it was in such turmoil was folly.

And then there was the visions. They had intensified in frequency and clarity. The astartes hardly needed to blink to see another part of their primarchs life.  
Astartes are hardy but the visions were bothersome even for them.

But that was not the worst part. The thirst was getting stronger. Librarian Amaretto could feel it. He felt it in himself and also in his battle brothers.  
They had all been through worse bouts with the Thrist before but it as always there, crawling around in the back of their minds.

Amaretto would occasionally glance down at the mortal blood thralls as they carried out their duties.  
What to do with them if the Thirst becomes too strong? Seal them away? Tell them to select one of their numbers to sate the Thirst until none remained?

The Astartes of the expeditions may not have been Salamanders but they did look out for their servants.

Amaretto left his dark thoughts and turned to an approaching apothecary, Deon.  
Deon was young. Young by astartes standards. Having been a full battle brother for but a few decades now he still occasionally displayed some mortal characteristics.

Amaretto did not begrudge the apothecary for that. Right now, on this journey, those traits could prove invaluable with the Thralls. For the servants knew of the Thirst and they knew the signs of them getting worse.

"Yes, apothecary?"

"Another Imperial vessel has just exited the warp, brother Librarian. It is an Lamenters vessel."

Lamenters - A fellow successor chapter of the Blood Angels legion? Even if they were of the cursed founding they were still brothers of a sort.

Amaretto knew of them, as did all Blood Angels. An attempt of ridding the Angel's genetic heritage from its flaws. It had supposedly worked but Amaretto knew better.

Even with the distance between the vessels in the void he could feel the same afflictions from the Lamenters and he did his own battle brothers.

"Have they hailed us yet?"

"They have acknowledged our presence. Like us they left the Warp when it became too perilous to travel."

"What is their business here?"

What business indeed? The Lamenters were supposed to be on a penitent crusade for their actions.

"They have not stated their purpose yet. We are making ready to establish proper communications. They appears that they have suffered damage to their ship and vox-equipment."

"Very well. Let us proceed then."

It took some time before the two vessels could establish proper communications.  
The Lamenters vessel had indeed suffered damage to their equipment.

Amaretto had reached out to a fellow librarian to verify the Lamenters' claims. He had been cautious as he had yet not known the others' purpose.

When Amaretto had inquired as to how the damage had come about he had received the psychic message of "Lamenters luck".

Lamenters luck indeed.

On their journey they had suffered no less than two minor demonic incursions due to failing gellar fields, a run-in with a derelict space hulk full of greenskins, a run-in with probably the most incompetent Inquisitorial retinue consisting only of guardsmen of whom one could have passed for a tiny Blood Raven because he kept stealing everything!

In the end, the Sargent of the guardsmen had to hoist the thief up-side-down by his feet and shake him to get all the loot from his pockets and return all of the stolen things to the astartes.

Then one chapter serf had broken his neck in an accident and breaking one of his fellow's arms in the process only to discover that hey had not even covered half the distance in their travels that they thought they had (Stupid Warp travel).

Oh, and the astronomicon was going bonkers all the time.

Seriously, what had the Lamenters done to deserve this crap? What had they done to deserve this curse?

"What brings you to this sector, brothers?" asked Amaretto as he attempted to conceal the disdain in his voice. An incredible feat, especially for an astartes. Many other battle brothers would simply have refused to make contact with members of the cursed founding chapter.

"We are pursuing a quarry that has led us to this sector." answered a Sargent, Furion, over the reestablished vox-contact.  
The answer was blunt and offered no additional clues as to what was really going on.

"I see. But is not your chapter bound on a penitent crusade?"

"We are. However, our chapter master deemed this matter important enough to dispatch a small expedition."

Amaretto considered this. The Lamenters were few in number as they had always been. For them to send out an expedition for some trivial matter was unthinkable. If they were here then it must indeed been an important matter.

Then again, the same could be said for the Blood Angels expedition. With the black Rage and Red Thirst and combat claiming more and more brothers each year the chapter was not as strong as it once had been.

Their situations were similar in a way.

Libarian Amaretto got an idea.

"Tell me Sargent, do these words sound familiar."  
"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." _

Apothecary Deon narrowed his eyes at the librarian with suspicion. That was supposed to be a secret. for the chapter for this expedition.  
Had he lost his mind to the Thirst? If so, he had done it in an very unusual way.

It was silent over the vox for a while.  
Then the Lamenter spoke up.

"_Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._"

The same words from the same verse. The librarian's guess had been right.  
Amaretto actually chuckled to himself.

"Well brothers, welcome to our expedition."

* * *

The light were dimmed around them. Jaune was facing off against Cardin Winchester in a training match.

It was not going well for him. He could not focus on the fight properly as his mind kept drifting off to dark places.

The scenes from 'The Vengeful Spirit' were flashing in his mind. He could imagine his supposed stand-off against Horus. The blows, the blocks and dodges.  
The fact that he was currently dealing with the same from Cardin was not helping.

The two scenes, past and present, had similarities but only a few.  
Cardin was hardly a fitting substitute for he arch-traitor but Jaune was not his dream-self either.

Feeling desperate Jaune tried a move from the dream. He caught Cardin's mace as it came down with his sword and spun around on his heel, bringing Crocea Mors up for a blow, straight for the neck.

Jaune pulled back at the last minute.  
Had he been about to behead Cardin?

As Jaune stood there stunned Cardin managed to block it the swing with his maze, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts. Their weapons locked together.

"This is where you lose, fangs." Cardin smirked.

The same damn smirk that had been on Horus' face back then. It made Jaune angry. Teeth bared he put more strength into the push.  
"Over my dead-"

Jaune did not finish as Cardin drove a knee into his gut. Jaune staggered backwards gasping for air. Soon he felt Cardin's maze hit him in the chest.

There was the sound of a bell and Cardin backed off, raising his arms in victory. The only sheers came from his team.

"The match is over." declared Goodwitch.  
"As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a duel held at a tournament, this would mean that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and has lost the match."

She turned to Jaune who was just getting up.

"Mr. Arc, I have told this before. Please try to refer to your scroll to keep track of your remaining aura during combat. Not being able to tell how much you have left might get you eaten by a beowolf."

"Will try, professor." Jaune said bowing his head in shame.  
This had been but the latest addition to his eternal losing streak.

"To get eaten by a beowolf? Why, Arc, no grimm would care to eat your sorry ass." said Cardin, earning a chuckle from his team.

Pyrrha frowned as she watched her partner from her seat. He was rubbing his face, right where his sharp teeth were. It was obvious that something was wrong for he had taken no blow to the face.

Pyrrha's discussion with Goodwitch game to mind.  
Was it something he tried to hold back or hide? As Jaune slowly made his way back to his seat she tried to ask him about it.

"Why did you freeze up?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I don't know. I guess it reminded me of something really bad."

It was clear that he did not want to talk about it but Pyrrha decided to prod anyway.

"Like what?"

"Like I was about to die." he said and grabbed his side. The phantom pain was still there.

"And then there was-"

Before Jaune could say anything else he was interrupted by Goodwitch.

"And before we end today's class I would like to remind you all of the upcoming Vytal Festival in a few months. Those who decide to partake will be representing Beacon Academy itself. Be aware that expectations will be high on all of you. Now move along."

Jaune sighed heavily. Yet another thing he was not cut out for. There was no way in hell he would ever be ready for something like that. Hell, he wasn't ready for Beacon.

He had no real place here at Beacon. He had faked his transcripts to get here so what business would he have at a tournament meant for Remnant's best and brightest? To his dismay his friends and teammates seemed excited about it. Once they looked at him they got less cheerful.

He knew why. He was only going to drag them down with him.

"Hey, cheer up. There is still time. I'm sure you will get ready until then."

"Thanks Pyr. I will try." His smile was weak.

She did at least pretend to believe he stood a chance. At least he could try to appreciate that. It was more than anyone ever had done for him. Ever.

"If you'll will excuse me, I have to try to go over my notes from Oobleck's class."

"Uh, Jaune, I was wondering if you would-?"

Pyrrha did not have time to finish her question before Jaune left in a hurry. His teammates as well as Team RWBY looked after him as he went, concerned for their friend. Something was really eating at him.


	7. Chapter 6

**In this chapter: Pyrrha gets a clue. Lack of sleep, constant nightmares and thirst-induced anger issues are driving Jaune into an sour mood. Tensions arise between him and his partner and Cardin get involved. That can't be good.**

**Also, I can't write emotions apparently. Bummer. Oh well, first fic and all that.**

* * *

Chapter six: Tensions

* * *

It was night and all was quiet. All the students were resting peacefully in their beds.

Except for Jaune Arc. He was tossing and turning, not to mention talking in his sleep. It had started with the talking.

Pyrrha had woken up when she heard her partner speak. But it was not in a language she knew. It was coherent words, not 'gibberish' as Ren called it but she had no idea what it meant. In the beginning she might have taken it for gibberish but after having heard it for months she was getting better at picking out singular words. She just didn't know what they meant.

In her life Pyrrha had met many different people from different parts of Remnant and kicked their asses. They had been from all walks of life, from very distinct cultures and spoke different languages.

Well, some of them at least. During the last few decades Valean had become the Common Tongue of Remnant.

Anyhow, the point was that Pyrrha could recognize many languages but not the one Jaune was currently using.

When Jaune quit talking in his sleep he started tossing and turning.

Unlike the strange tongue Jaune used in his sleep Pyrrha could recognize this. She saw him making the motions for stabs, slashes and blocks. They were not perfect but then again Jaune was asleep. Still, he made the motions like he knew them.

Pyrrha's talk with Goodwitch sprang to mind again.

'_Maybe he is holding something back._' she thought as she watched Jaune mimic a very bold sword thrust.

There was such a variety of moves, Could he really have thought himself all of them?

One matter did come to Pyrrha's mind though.

Jaune had always fought with his sword and shield but in his sleep he was only wielding a sword it seemed, occasionally with a spear.

Was the shield new to him?

There was nothing wrong in using a shield as long as one knew how to. If Jaune had picked up the shield just before he came to Beacon then she would have to try to convince him to drop it or to learn how to use it properly.

As Jaune quit moving and got quiet Pyrrha shut her eyes. If Jaune knew that he had woken any of his teammates up at night he would be extra gloomy in the morning.

Like clockwork Jaune opened his eyes and got up to the teams shared table. Pyrrha could hear him scribble in the dream journal for quite a while. He did not say a word while the pen went over the paper. Just how much would he write? Was he even writing or was he just pulling his pen randomly over the paper?

After a while he put the pen down and got up. Slowly and quietly he started to walk back to bed. Pyrrha could hear each footstep, figuring out where exactly Jaune was.

Then he stopped next to her bed. Why? Pyrrha forced herself not not give away the fact that she was awake. She felt him move one of her locks of hair and lean closer. Still Pyrrha remained still. He was close, she could feel the warmth radiating from him.

Pyrrha could not figure out what he was up to. She felt something grace her neck.  
A small jolt went through her body and as suddenly as Jaune had approached her, he backed away.  
"I'm sorry." he said painfully in a whisper. "Sorry that I'm not strong enough."

Pyrrha heard him get back to bed and fall asleep.

'_What was that about?_' she wondered but soon sleep took her as well.

* * *

It was breakfast. Like usual team RWBY and JNPR had it together. Today Nora was telling all a story of how she and Ren had been battling grimm. Jaune paid her no mind as he downed one cup after another. The thirst just kept getting worse. It was like an itch he couldn't reach.

"There we were, in the dead of night…" Nora said, trying to set the scene for the story.

"It was noon." Ren corrected not turning away from his breakfast. This did not deter Nora who turned to her adoring listeners among team RWBY.

"All around us were savage Ursai…"

"Beowolves, Nora, Beowolves."

"Hoards of them!"

"Only a handful."

"But we slaughtered them all! And then we made a killing selling Grimm-teeth necklaces!"

"I swear Nora, that is the fifth version of your dream you have told us so far." Ren said and put another plate of pancakes in front of his partner, shutting her up.

The people around the table had mixed reactions. "Well that was certainly an interesting story." said Ruby.

"Sure was. What do you think Jaune?" Pyrrha turned to her partner. Since the scene with Cardin at combat class his state of mind had only gotten worse.

"Huh, oh yes. Very interesting." he said, obviously not knowing what he spoke of.

"Are you okay, Jaune?"

"Yeah, just dead tired that's all. Why the question?"

Ruby tried to find the right words. She was not the best when it game to being social.  
"You just seem a bit… not okay."

"No, I'm fine." he lied and tried to put on a smile.

Team JNPR and RWBY made a collective sigh. Something had to be done.

Their attention was pulled away by a shout of pain. They turned around to see Cardin and his team torment Velvet, the faunus from Team CFVY. They were pulling her ears and making fun of her appearance. One of team CRDL, clearly an outpost, made a sign and Cardin stopped just before a teacher passed by.

"Just terrible." Pyrrha curled her hands into fists. "I can't stand his kind."

"Likewise." said Blake. "And there are more like him."

Yang shook her head.  
"Being a faunus must be hard. Hey, vomit-boy, where are you going?"

"To see if she is okay. That looked like it hurt." he said. "I'll see you at the lecture."

"Is it just me or has Jaune almost started to avoid us?" Nora asked, mouth full of pancakes.

"Nora, swallow before you talk." Ren said.  
"I'm sure he's just got a lot on his mind. He will probably be fine."

"I hope so." Pyrrha said.  
"This is not good for him."

"Oh, is Cereal-girl concerned for vomit-boy?"

"Yang, don't be mean! Pyrrha is just looking out for him." Ruby reprimanded her sister.

* * *

They were having an lecture with professor Oobleck, or rather the others were. Jaune had fallen asleep during the lecture due to his lack of sleep.  
Once again he heard the non-voice in his dreams. '_Remember who you are, my son._'

"Father?" Jaune asked out loud as he woke.

"Correct!" said Professor-, nay, doctor Oobleck with great energy.  
"General Lagune had obtained his posting at the castle because of his father's political connections. Now, can anyone tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces, allowing them to take the castle? Mr. Arc?"

"Uh?" Jaune was blinking the sleep from his eyes. What advantage? From his high seat he could see Pyrrha making signs to him. She make circles with her hands and put them to her eyes.

"Binoculars?"  
Jaune's guess earned him a laugh from the rest of his classmates, Cardin in particular.

"Not quite, Mr. Arc. Winchester, perhaps you would like to venture a guess."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's easier to train a mutt than a real soldier."

Oobleck shook his head in disappointment.

"You are very narrow-minded Cardin." said Pyrrha with disgust and stood up.

Cardin shot up from his seat, trying to intimidate her. "You got a problem or something?"

Pyrrha did not give an inch though and stood her ground firmly.  
"No but I have the answer to the actual question! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have it, letting them see in the dark."

Cardin sneered at Pyrrha, trying to come up with a retort or an insult.

Before Cardin could retort Blake cut in.

"General Lagune was not experience in military matters as he had obtained his position by his connections and not through merit. Thus he made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus at night. His army was routed, and Lagune was captured."  
Blake said, turning to Cardin.  
"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in school, he wouldn't have been remembered as a failure."

Cardin was about to say something, fist clenched when Oobleck spoke up.  
"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. And Belladonna, try not to speak ill of your classmates dead relatives in front of them!"

He took a sip of coffee.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc, see me after class for additional reading. Now! Moving on! While the Faunus forces were able to take the castle, they did not have the supplies needed to hold it for very long or the needed manpower in case of an attack…"

Jaune let his head fall down to the table. How could he manage more reading when he barely could keep up with the ordinary reading?

He and Cardin ended up having to write an assay each. Cardin for his open racism and Jaune for slacking off in class.

As they exited the room Cardin pushed him over. Jaune wanted to get up and hurt the bully but he would get in trouble for that. He let Pyrrha help him up, like always.

Dust, he was getting sick of it.

"You okay?"

"No, I can barely keep up in combat class up as it is and now with the extra reading... It's hopeless. I should never have come to Beacon."

"Don't say that. All you need is a bit of practice."

A figurative light bulb lit up in her head.

"I have an idea! Come along!" she said and practically dragged Jaune with her.

He did not resist. He was used to this sort of thing from his sisters already. Being dragged along against his will, not having a say in anything….

* * *

They found themselves on top of the roof of the dorm buildings. Jaune kept walking along the edge. Looking down he sighed.

"I know I'm not doing so well but I hadn't considered this yet."  
He looked down at the ground. For some reason it seemed so inviting. He carefully put his toes over the edge. All it would take was one step.

"**No!**" bellowed Pyrrha and made a dash to grab the blond by his collar and pulled him back.  
"N-no, I did not bring you here for that." She let go off him and took a deep breath.  
"I know you are going through some harsh times and your combat skills aren't the best but… I want to help you."

"Come again?"

"I figured I could help you. We could come up here and train when we got time."

Jaune was quiet for a moment, dumbstruck. Then Pyrrha could see anger build up in him. It was the first time she had seen him angry at someone.

"You think I need your help? You think I'm a failure as well!"

"I didn't mean that."

"You just said it!"

"We all need a little help sometimes. You needing a bit of help is nothing to be ashamed of. Dust, you made it into Beacon, as a self thought! If you were a failure you would not have succeeded. I'm sure that with a bit of help you could-"

Jaune cut her off turning back to the ledge.  
"No. You are wrong. I didn't make it in here, not the right way. And I sure as Dust don't belong here."

"What? Jaune, don't say that. Of course you belong here."

"I don't." he said in a low voice.  
"I never should have gotten in here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I never went to combat school. Because I am not self thought."  
He sighed.  
"I forged my transcripts and lied my way in."

Pyrrha looked at him.

"Why?" was all she could say. It couldn't be right.

"Because no one would let me try the honest way and because I have always dreamed of it! My entire family is full of heroes, people who have done great things. I wanted to prove myself! To show that I'm not some failure."

"Then why not let me-"

"I don't want help! Don't you get it? I want to prove that **I** am not a failure! I don't want to have to hide behind others all the time like some damn weakling. I want to stand up for myself for once like my ancestors did, to manage on my own and not by grace of others. I wanted to honor them. To live up to my heritage, if I even have one!"

He took a deep breath.  
"If I can't manage this on my own then why should I even bother?"

"But you do manage." Pyrrha tried.

"No, I don't."  
He made a pained expression and pulled away as Pyrrha tried to reach out for him.  
"Just leave me be. Please."  
Dust, he was already regretting every word he had said. The anger he had shown her was now turning inwards, against himself.

"If you say so." said Pyrrha defeatedly.

Dust, it was like someone was driving a knife through his chest when she turned around and left.  
"I have really messed up now." he muttered to himself.

He knew he was going through some hard times right now. His lack of training was holding him back. His lack of sleep was keeping him from learning. His nightmares kept him from sleeping. The annoying thirst never stopped and it was making him mad. Not to mention his ever-present feeling of inadequacy when comparing himself to his ancestors.

But all of that did not justify what he had just done. Pyrrha had only meant well.  
He contemplated what she had said about help: all needed it at some point. Maybe it was time for him to suck up his stupid pride and ask for help.

All the others, they had trained at combat school. He hadn't. That was a huge difference that he couldn't make up for on his own.  
Yeah, he would have to ask for help. If his friends would help him. He couldn't imagine them being happy with him after yelling at his own partner. Or learning that he got into Beacon with fake transcripts.

There was a noise behind him. Not Pyrrha's footsteps, too heavy for that.  
Jaune turned around to see Cardin Winchester dusting himself off with onea very smug grin on his face.

"My, oh my… Jaune, I didn't think you would have it in you. To sneak into Beacon. I didn't know you had the… balls for it."

"How did you-?"

"I was by my window just below, taking in the night air."  
Jaune could tell by Cardin's grin that he was lying but that did not matter right now. Cardin knew about the forgeries! He could get Jaune expelled!

"Cardin, please, don't say this to anyone."

"Oh, come now Jaune. What kind of fiend do you take me for? I wouldn't do that to my new, best _friend_." The last part dripped with with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Yeah, my best friend as long as you are there when I need some help. Come to think of it, I could really use some help with that assignment Oobleck gave us today. I just don't have the time to do it myself. Mind taking care of that?"

Before Jaune could even try to protest Cardin turned around and began to climb down.

"And don't worry, friend keep secrets as long as they stay friends."

The hunt was not lost on Jaune. Cardin was blackmailing him. Simple as that.

Dust damn it!  
Cardin had Jaune caught and could have him expelled at any time and Jaune had nothing to retaliate with. He could not go to the teachers, he did not have anything to threaten Cardin into a stalemate with.

Jaune could just take the easy way out and leave Beacon. He could admit to how he had gotten in to Beacon in the first place. That would take away Cardin's hold over him but in the process Jaune would lose everything he had worked for.

No, Jaune was not about to do that.

Anger boiled up in him. He had been getting angry quite often lately but had always held it in, not wanting it to go too far. But there was no one else there but him now.  
Jaune let the anger burn in him, fuel him.

He was not about to leave Beacon just yet. He would find a way to turn the situation around and make Cardin squeal.  
But how? He had no means to do so, at least not yet.

He would bide his time for now, as much as it would pain him to do so.

He left the roof as he had an assay to write but even so, he would make sure Cardin did not reap the fruits of Jaune's labors. If Jaune's own assay would get an abysmal grade then Cardin's would be a solid failure.

Take that, Cardin.


	8. Chapter 7

**In this chapter: Jaune decides to deal with Cardin and also give the grimm a taste of genocide by finally letting loose. Words of wisdom from Ruby and disciplinary actions on Goodwitch's part. Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha. **

* * *

"Damn Rapier Wasps, they hurt like hell." Jaune muttered as he resisted the urge to scratch the bulging stings on his arm.

Jaune had been stung by Rapier Wasps when he was little. His face had almost swollen up so badly that he had not been able to speak for days. It was a common reaction to the stings and future stings tended to be much worse. Jaune was counting his few blessings in that his recent stings only itched like hell rather than swelling to the size of his fist or flat out killing him.

Cardin and his team had called him aside after a lecture and taken him along on a 'bug hunt'. Only they had not planned to kill the wasps, but instead they wanted to capture them. Of course they had had him to do the actual work, not daring to approach the nest themselves.

Cardin and his team had been talking behind Jaune's back, thinking themselves out off earshot. They wanted to keep the wasps for a while to get them hungry. For what purpose Jaune did not know but it could not be good.

The stinger wasp were aggressive at the best of times. When hungry they would attack anything that came between them and their food. Jaune knew that from another assay Cardin had him write.

His team had been surprised when Jaune had left them to their own devices all of a sudden as he had gone to the library to write the damn thing.

Even Nora had thought it was strange. "Wait, didn't you finish that thing yesterday?"

"Oh, I told Cardin that I would help him with his, he simply doesn't have the time. Being team leader and all"

"Aren't you a team leader as well? How do you have the time?"

"I guess I am just that good." Jaune had lied, trying to pass it of as a joke as he scurried off.

"Could have fooled me." he had heard Ren say.

Those words had stung worse than the wasps for Jaune.

Jaune was certain that he could find a way out off him problem. If he only could think clearly. Ever since Cardin had began blackmailing him it had become hard to think. All Jaune wanted to do was to grab Crocea Mors and show it through the bastard's gut.

And Jaune's fangs, Dust, his fangs. Whenever he thought of Cardin it was like he had an itch in them, almost like a throbbing sensation.

Jaune paused in the corridor, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Murdering Cardin would not solve anything, unfortunately.

He let out his breath in a snarl in frustration, fangs bared like an animal. Some people had backed away from him, fearful looks on their faces. Jaune moved along as he did not have time for them.

With a slightly clearer head he contemplated his situation, beyond the noose Cardin had around his neck. He spent less time with his team than any other team leader and it was starting to have adverse effects.

There were tensions in his team. With him gone someone had to step up but the question of who it should be. Pyrrha would not like the position - for all of her talents, leading people was not one of them. Nora was too reckless while Ren had his hands full looking after Nora. In an engagement they would all pull towards different directions. Jaune was aware of this and he felt terrible for it.

Even Ruby is going better as team leader than him.

Jaune meant no offence to the red reaper who had gotten into Beacon two years in advance but COME ON!

After mending the issue of leadership, that Jaune had deemed foolish, Team RWBY had gotten along just fine. And now Jaune could not mend his own team's issues that he had caused.

His pride, what little he had left of it, was hurt.

'My team look to me to lead them but I can't lead myself out of a wet paper bag. What would Father think of me now?'

**HANG ON!**

Why was he thinking of 'Father'? Should he not be thinking of what his 'dad' thought?

Images of a great, golden figure flickered in Jaune's mind. It was very unlike the mental image of Jaune's dad, Augustus Arc.

'It must be the stress. That must be it' Jaune thought and settled down in the library.

That had been a day ago.

* * *

"Okay, I'll bite. Where is Jaune?" asked Nora as she jumped on her bed.

"He has been running late since he started hanging out with Cardin." Ren answered while cleaning his weapon.

"Sheesh, doesn't he know we are going on a field trip tomorrow? We need to sleep."

"Then why are you jumping on your bed?"

"To tire myself out so I can get some sleep."  
With that Nora landed flat on her back on her bed, ready to call it a day.

"I am sure our leader knows what he is doing" had said Pyrrha sourly.

She had offered him help that he had refused. Until he got over his own hurdles she couldn't and wouldn't help him. Pyrrha did have limits to her kindness.

She felt betrayed in a way. Jaune had been her friend, her first and best friend at Beacon only to turn his back at her. She had hoped that he would be different from the others but she had been wrong.

She believed she had been quite clear with Jaune about everything after their last talk. Until he apologized she would not lift a finger for him. She would not help him train, she would not help him with his assignments, she would not even talk to him.

Little did Team JNPR know that the door to their dorm was not closed but stood ever so slightly open with Jaune behind it. He had heard everything.

He had failed them. He knew that.  
He slumped down by the wall, not wanting to face his teammates now.

"Hey Jaune. Got yourself locked outside again, huh?" There was Ruby, ready for bed in her night clothes.

"For once, no, I didn't lock myself out again."

"So what have you been up to lately? Been hanging out with Cardin? Can't imagine why?"

Jaune sighed. He had already alienated his team, he would not alienate Ruby as well.

"I screwed up. I screwed up badly. I messed up and did something wrong. And when that came to bite me in the ass I took it out on Pyr and now… Now she won't even talk to me."

Jaune could almost feel his heart breaking when he thought back to what he had said at the rooftop. For all of his thinking he simply didn't have the courage to just walk up to his partner and say 'sorry'.  
"I'm a failure."

"Nope." Ruby just dropped the word on Jaune like it was nothing.  
"You can't be a failure because you cannot afford it. Your team needs you to not fail, so just don't."

"But I-"

"Chill. We all mess up sometimes, some more than others. But like my dad likes to say: "It's okay to mess up just as long as you learns something from it… and clean up after yourself." And by the looks of things it seems like it's time for you to get the metaphorical mop."

Jaune looked up at her. Bloody hell she was right! He had messed up and he would have to fix it. His team needed him. He had come to Beacon to prove himself and if that meant being team leader then he would do it. He had a team to look after and he would not lose it just because he was having troubles.

"Thanks Ruby, I needed that."

"No prob."

Jaune was silent for a while, thinking.  
"Your dad, he seems like a wise man."

Ruby shrugged. "Kinda had to be, raising me and Yang on his own."

"Heh, I can imagine." The mental image of a single father looking after the two on his own when through Jaune's head. Dust, the man must have had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Umm, are you okay? You keep glaring at me and your fangs are sorta creeping me out. No offence but…"

Jaune snapped awake.  
"Yeah, sure, I get it. Good night, Ruby."  
The throbbing in Jaunes fangs had returned and his throat felt like a desert.

"Night, Jaune. See you tomorrow."

Jaune pulled himself up from the floor. Ruby was right. It was time he got his shit together. He would find a solution once he has rested and dealt with this damn thirst. He would think of something.

He had to but he just couldn't think clear enough for that.

_...Bloooood  
...Driiink_

Jaune shook his head, ignoring the ideas that had just gone through his head. Was the lack of sleep driving him mad?

* * *

Forever Fall was a beautiful place. The trees there were forever red, like the forest was going through a never ending autumn. Professor Goodwitch was overseeing the three teams: RWBY, JNPR and CRDL.

"Indeed the forest of Forever Fall is wonderful. Alas we are not here for the sights. Professor Peach has asked that you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest. I'm here to ensure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune did not listen to what the professor said as he brought up the rear. He had slept badly again and the thirst had not subsided since yesterday. He had downed several bottles already but it would just not go away.  
It was maddening. He almost felt like taking the box with equipment he was carrying and bashing someone's head open or bludgeon them bloody.

He accidentally slammed into Cardin when the group stopped. The bully growled as he tightened his grip on the box he carried.  
Why did Cardin carry it? All of the groups actual equipment was in Jaune's box.

At least the bump had snapped him out of his bloody daydream so that he could hear what Goodwitch was saying.

"You are all to collect one jar's worth of red sap each. Mind though that the forest is crawling with grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will meet back back here at 4 o'clock. Find me if something happens. Have fun!"

Jaune made to follow the rest of his team. Today he was going to try to patch things up. Before he had even gotten a few steps someone from Team CRDL grabbed him and pulled him with them, away from his team.

'Damn it!'  
Jaune held back an urge to start tearing up throats.

Ones again Jaune ended up having to do all the work while team CRDL lazed around. In truth, Jaune did not mind the work itself. It helped him focus, to keep his mind away from darker things. He did not keep count of how many jars he had filled.

He got down from the tree with the jar he had been filling up and looked at the progress he had made. Six jars in total. Odd.  
Himself included the group only numbered five.

"What's the spare jar for?"

Cardin looked at him, a wicked smile on his face.  
"Ain't that the million lien question of the day? Come along now and you will know."

The group headed towards where they had separated from Team JNPR and RWBY. Before they got to the meeting place they headed up a hill overlooking the rest of the surrounding area.

"Here we are and just in time."

Jaune looked around. There was nothing there. All he could see was his teammates down bellow. Was this some sort of sick prank?  
"In time for what?"

"Payback. Miss-Invincible-know-it-all is gonna learn what happens when you mess with Cardin Winchester."  
Cardin said and pushed a opened jar with sap into Jaune's hand.  
"And you will be the one to dish it out."

The rest of Team CRDL snickered and looked down at Pyrrha who was collecting her sap from a tree. Russel readied the box they had been carrying, it buzzed. It was the wasps Jaune had collected. They were hungry from their time in captivity. Just the sweet scent from the jar in Jaune's hand was enough to make them almost break loose from their prison.

Jaune's eyes widened in realization.

He couldn't. Not even Cardin could be so touched in the head as to think this up. That many stings could kill a person, regardless is they had been stung earlier in life or not. And Pyrrha's armour would offer little to no protection from the wasps. They would be all over her!

"No." Jaune said in defiance.

"What was that?"

"I said no. I am not doing it."

"Now is not a good time to be stupid, Jauney boy! I've got Goodwitch on speed dial. One word from me and you are out off Beacon."

"So be it then."

Surprising Cardin and the others Jaune threw the jar at his tormentor. The glass shattered and Cardin stood there covered in sap.  
"Don't open the box, idiot!" Cardin hissed at Russel who was fidgeting, not sure how to respond to the sudden development.

Cardin grabbed Jaune by his armor and lifted him up so his feet dangled in the air.  
"You will pay for this, Fangs. And then I will send you to your momma in a box."

"Do what you want with me, but you will not lay hand on my legion."

"What did you say, you little runt?

"You heard me. Do what you want with me. I don't care."

"Not that, something about a legio-"

Cardin was interrupted by, not one, not two but three, roaring Ursai Majors, attracted by the negative emotions the boys were giving off.  
Anger, disgust, fear, it was like sweet nectar to them. The sap on Cardin's armor was just icing on the cake at this point.

And more grimm were coming. There had been someone radiating negative emotion in the area all day and they could no longer resist.

Russel dropped the box and made a turned around.  
"Ursa! Run for it!"  
Dove and Sky took him up on his advice and started to run for the meeting point.

Cardin, realizing he could not outrun the grimm, let go of Jaune and hefted his mace, ready to make a stand.

It was folly on Cardin's part.

With a heavy swing of its paw the nearest Ursa Major threw Cardin sideways, disarming him in the process. Downed and unarmed Cardin was defenseless. He tried to get up but was too disoriented to do so. And the other grimm were headed for them.

Cardin saw the Ursa loom over him, saliva dripping from its jaws.

It readied to strike, to put him down for good. He closed his eyes and started to mutter a small prayer.  
The blow never came.

THUNK!

There was the sound of claws hitting metal.

Cardin looked up. Jaune had gotten between him and the grimm, protecting him.

He saw Jaune push the massive claws away with a grunt only to turn to Cardin.  
Cardin lost his breath. He had never seen a person so angry with him as Jaune was.

His pupils were pinpricks, his veins were bulging in his temples and the fangs, good Dust, the fangs! They looked like they were meant for Cardin's very throat.

With a snarl Jaune turned back to the grimm, eager to take his anger out on something.

* * *

Damn Cardin! Damn him and his Dust forsaken team to hell!

Damn them for their bullying! Damn them for their racism!

Damn them for blackmailing him! Damn them for having him do their work!

Damn them for wanting to hurt Pyrrha!

And damn them for making him save this piece of shit!

The Ursa Major roared in annoyance only for Jaune to answer with a roar of pure hate and anger. He wanted nothing more than to gut Winchester himself but he couldn't do that if the grimm got Cardin first.

More than a weeks frustration was set loose on the Ursa Major.  
The grimm did not last long. Jaune turned to the newly arrived ones. They were drawn to him by the sheer amount of hate and anger he was going through.

They would have to do for now.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were having some R&R at the meeting spot, all their sap collected. It was nice since there was no sign of CRDL, or of Jaune. All had been sad to hear Ren say that he had seen them pull Jaune along with them. Oh well, nothing they could do about it.

A roar went through the trees. Ruby bolted up from her resting place.  
"Did you guys hear that?"

Yang nodded, trying to get a twig out off her hair.  
"Yeah, sounded like grimm."

"Run for it! They are coming!"

All turned to see Team CRDL come running out of the woods. Russel collided with the blond brawler and fell to the ground.  
"Out off the way, you bitch! The Ursai are coming!"

Eyes turning red Yang pulled the annoying shit stain up by his hair.  
"What was that about Ursai?" she asked.  
When she didn't get an answer she put more tension into her grip. Tears started to swell from Russell's eyes.

He tossed out his arm and pointed.  
"Ursai. That way. Got Cardin."

There was the sound of shattered glass as Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap on the ground. "Jaune! Was Jaune with you?"

She got no answer. Yang added even more tension to her grip.  
"YES!" shouted Russel as he tried to get out off Yang's iron grip. she merely tossed him aside.

There was another roar, unmistakably that of an large Ursa. But then there was another roar, human, but much more savage.

"That's Jaune!" said Pyrrha, heading towards the source of the sound.

Ruby got her weapon ready and turned to both of the teams, once again taking joint command of them.  
"Yang, Blake, find Goodwitch! Ren and Nora, go with them. There could be more grimm coming!"

* * *

Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha got up the hill in a rush. The sound of fighting had been getting louder since they had left the meeting place. They saw Cardin crawling on the ground towards them, away from the fight.  
Despite not being hurt he was trying to run away.  
He reached out to them only to be ignored as they just walked past him. They readied their weapons, ready to assist their friend but found it to be unnecessary.

On the ground there were grimm. Not dead ones, but wounded ones. The trio looked at a Beowulf, one of its hind leg skewered, trying to escape into the woods. Ruby did not let it.  
It was not the only one. Throughout the clearing there were others, wounded in similar ways. And they were all trying to crawl away like something had traumatized them.

The sound of fighting came from just outside the clearing. It was dying down but was still ongoing.

"Wow! Is this Jaune's handiwork?" Ruby asked as she picked off stranglers with her scythe as she ran along.

"I can't imagine how but there is no other possible answer." Weiss answered.  
"Oh sweet dust!"

They came across Jaune facing off against a Ursa Major, as large as the first ones that had showed themselves.  
The bodies of his previous opponents were disintegrating around him.  
The Ursa reared up, ready to strike its foe with its mighty claws.

Weiss lifted Myrtenaster, locked and loaded with dust. She did not care that Jaune had managed to cut down all these grimm on his own. He was clearly exhausted.

Pyrrha grabbed Weiss by the wrist. "Wait!"

"Why, can't you see he is in trouble!"

"Let him! Can't you see? He has been holding back on us!"

Indeed, it was clear that Jaune had been holding back on them. There may have been glimpses of this during class but then Jaune had always frozen up. Now there was no holding back.  
But it was clear that he was tired and low on aura.

Jaune faced the grimm with his shield up, Crocea Mors ready to stab into the monster.  
Dust, he was tired, no, exhausted. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, letting him know his aura was in the red. Any blow landed on him by the Ursa would kill him for sure.  
But he did not run away.

He backed away from a swing from the grimm, and another, and another. He had to end this soon. He stepped closer, spinning around to gather speed for his sword swing. He could see a clawed paw head towards him. His shield arm was tired, too tired to get the shield up in time.  
If he only could land his blow first…

Somehow he got his shield up, making the claws glance of it. Crocea Mors cut into the Ursa's neck and kept on going.  
The grimm almost looked surprised as it looked at him with its beheaded head, the puny prey that had killed it. Then it faded away.

Pyrrha lowered her hand, the dark energy leaving it. She had managed to get Jaune's shield up just in time.

"Was that your semblance?" Ruby asked in amazement.

"Yes, but I think I will tell you about it later. I have to go fill another jar of sap. I sort of dropped mine."  
She turned around and left.

Her partner was safe and sound. A bit battered but that was okay given what he had managed. Jaune had needed a win, she had figured, to get some proof that he was not a 'failure'.  
Maybe with this he would get over it. Time would tell.

The two other girls stepped forward to check up on Jaune.  
"Jaune, are you okay? You look a bit banged up?" Ruby said shaking her friend.

Weiss pushed back her partner. "Give him some room you dunce. Can't you see he needs air?"

Jaune did need air. He was gulping it down like it was the sweet nectar of life. He got up and kept moving if a bit wobbly. The grimm had been one hell of an outlet but the source for his anger still remained.

He made his way over the clearing, towards Cardin. The bully was leaning against a tree.  
"Holy shit, Jaune! I don't even know what to say."

Not answering Jaune held out his hand to pull Cardin up. Cardin took it and felt himself get dragged up but he ended up hanging in Jaune grip.

Jaunes hands grabbed hold of the bully's neck and scalp, pulling the bully's head back.  
The almost feral look in Jaune's eyes came back to life and he bared his fangs. They got closer to Cardin's face. With a snarl Jaune pulled his face back but his grip tightened.  
All heads turned to watch what was going on. It almost looked like Jaune was about to tear Cardin's throat out.

"I did not save you for goodness's sake Cardin! I did it so I could tell you to stay the hell away from my team, to stay the hell away from my friends!"

"I'll leave them be! I'll leave them be!"

"Swear it!"

Cardin recoiled at the tone of Jaune's voice. Not even Cardin's father had ever used that tone with him.  
"I swear! I promise I won't get close to them again!"

Jaune took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to hurt Cardin but that would be going too far. He was better than that, he had to be.  
If he actually hurt Cardin he would be sent away, away from his team.  
Jaune dropped the bastard down on the ground and left.

Then Jaune got an idea.  
Butchering grimm and scaring Cardin had been cathartic but Cardin's punishment had only just begun. But it would not be Jaune who would dish out the pain. No, that would be handled for him by someone much more... experienced in disciplinary matters.

Still, he was exhausted, sure, but he had gotten some clarity of thought back.  
He asked where all the others were. The rest of Team CRDL were headed up the hill to retrieve their leader. The remaining members of RWBY had gone to fetch Goodwitch along with Ren and Nora.

"Then where is Pyrrha?"

"She is off gathering a new jar of sap. Hers kind of broke when we came to help out. But I think we are out of jars." Weiss said.

It was true. To save space and lighten their packs only one spare jar had been brought along. And that spare had probably been the one Jaune had thrown at Cardin earlier.

Jaune asked the two girls to wait for a moment as he fetched the box with the jars he had filled for CRDL. They offered to do it for him as he was still exhausted but he insisted on doing it himself. It was HIS screw-up that HE was going to fix.

When they got back to the meeting spot all the others were waiting there with Goodwitch, filled jars ready to be turned in.  
All except Pyrrha, the glass fragments of her jar were on the ground. What a stupid thing to get a bad grade for.

Jaune held out one of his jars to her.  
"Hey, thought you might need one."

"Thank you." she said.

Jaune looked around at the ground, searching for the right words and the guts to actually say them.  
"Um, Pyr, I mean, Pyrrha, could we perhaps talk later? I have something I would like to get of my chest."

"That sounds grand. I'll meet you at the rooftop."

"Thanks. I mean it"

He turned over to Ren and Nora and handed a spare jar to the boy.  
"I noticed that this stuff is rather sweet. Think you could make something out of it?"

"Oh, I think I know just the thing." said Ren, accepting the gift and eyed Nora. She had already consumed one jar of the sweet stuff when he wasn't looking.

Jaune handed the remaining jars over to Team RWBY for 'extra credit' earning a suspicious glance from Goodwitch.

"Mr. Arc, are these not Team CRDL's jars you are handing out? Will they not mind that you are just handing out the sap they have collected."

Jaune hid a wicked smile. It was time for part two of Cardin's punishment.  
"Oh, I'm sure they will mind but it is mine to give out as I see fit. After all, it was I who collected it, professor."

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, all they did was sit around lollygagging while I filled all the jars."

Goodwitch looked around. All jars but one was accounted for.  
"All of them? Even the spare?"

"Yes, professor."

"For what reason? What use would they have for it?"

"They were planning to throw it at Pyrrha."

All gasped. Team CRDL that was approaching stopped dead in its tracks. The bullies knew that the game was up for them now.

"And for what purpose would they do that?"

"In Cardin's own words, to get payback on "Miss-Invincible-know-it-all" for outdoing him at one of professor Oobleck's lectures. Cardin's words, not mine." said Jaune, turning to Pyrrha as she gasped in surprise.  
Dust, it felt good to get all of this of his chest. And it would feel even better soon enough.

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed on Cardin and his team who seemed to shrink under her gaze. She had already had it confirmed that they had left Arc to fend off the Grimm on his own, not to mention abandoning their team leader.  
"Anything else?"

"Yes. After the sap would have been thrown they would unleash a nest of captured and hungry Rapier Wasps at her."

Stones began to shake and lift of the trembling ground around Goodwitch and a small hurricane was forming around Cardin and his bunch.  
They were moving closer one another, embracing in a scared hug as their end was nigh.

"Is there any proof?" asked an absolutely livid Goodwitch.

Jaune pointed out that none of CRDL's members had any sap on their hand, something they should have if they had collected any. He also pointed out the wasp-box's last known location.  
Instead of sending one of the students to go fetch it Goodwitch used her semblance to do so - preventing any and all chances of anyone meddling with the evidence.

Team CRDL who had tried to dispute Jaune's story with their own fabricated, incoherent and conflicting accounts shut up as the box flew into the meeting place.  
It buzzed.

It was at this moment Team CRDL knew… that they had fucked up.

"Team RWBY, Team JNPR, you are free to return to your dorms. Just make sure to turn the allotted jars in to professor Peach in time."  
Her word were polite but they were full of anger and disgust.

The two teams made for the school as Team CRDL covered in fear. They had wanted to stay and watch as professor Goodwitch delivered the ass beating of the century to CRDL but had been denied that pleasure.

Instead of having a case of victory entertainment Ruby got an idea. She asked if Ren could make a really big batch of pancakes and other delights with all the spare sap Jaune had given them.

Instead of giving them a simple yes, Ren listed all the different things he could do with it. They were all sugary tooth-killers The kind of treats that could melt down the teeth to the very bone. The teams had agreed for one of each.

As they walked they could hear CRDL scream for mercy but Goodwitch had none to spare. For RWBY and JNPR it was like beautiful music.

It had been a rather rowdy celebration that evening, attracting even the attention of Team CFVY. After a while Jaune decided it was time to head out. By then Coco had tried to start a conversation between him and Velvet five times and Nora was about to reach critical sugar levels.  
After getting the other teams to agree to keep Nora from tearing their dorm apart in a sugar induced demolition drive he made his way to the roof.

Jaune had been slightly worried that Cardin would listen in on this as well but his worries were unwarranted.  
In the dark of the night he could see Team CRDL, all of them limping slightly, heading to Forever Fall with glass jars in their hands. It was hardly surprising that Goodwitch would not let them get off the hook that easily. The sap collecting was a part of their studies and it was due for tomorrow.

And you know what else, dear readers?  
All those essays and stuff Jaune had written for Cardin: complete and utter crap.  
Cardin was going to redo a lot of courses for this year.

Suck it Cardin. Suck it long and suck it hard.

Oh, the delicious irony.  
It was like Cardin being a hardcore carnivore his entire life only to be reincarnated as cattle that was aware of the fact that it would be eaten by the humans.

Soft footsteps behind Jaune let him know Pyrrha had arrived.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for turning my back on my team. That I'm sorry for lying to you. Sorry for getting mad at you when you were only trying to help. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But…"  
She tilted her head as if she was waiting for something more.  
"... Isn't this the part where one is supposed to give an excuse for what they have done?"

Jaune shrugged.  
"What excuse could I have? I had a problem that I failed to take care of and I let it out on you. There is no excuse for that."

"That's not true, Jaune. Something has been eating at you for over a week now. We all have a breaking point. And to be fair, I was being a bit immature as well. I overreacted to what you said because I refused to… see myself in your shoes. I mean, I didn't exactly make things right, now did I?"

"Yeah, but I still let it go that far…"

"Jaune, enough, I forgive you."

"Thanks Pyr, that means a lot to me."

There was still some things Jaune wanted to talk about but for now he was just happy that Pyrrha had forgiven him. It was a huge relief but there was one more thing Jaune had to get off his chest.

"Say, Pyr, would you…"

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to help me train? To help me get stronger despite what I said last time?"

She turned towards him, a smile on her face. "Of course I would, Jaune."

"Really?"

"Yes! I will not let your talent go to waste!" She almost shouted.  
"Sorry, I got a bit worked up."

"It's okay but what do you mean 'not letting my talent go to waste'?"

"Jaune, I have been seeing it ever since we met. You have been pulling of…"

"Trying to pull off." Jaune corrected but Pyrrha paid him no mind.

"... moves that would take years to learn. Not to mention learning them on one's own! And now that I know you are not even self thought! Jaune, I am not going to let that kind of skill slip away. I will see you grasp your full potential or die trying."

"But why?"

"Because we are partners!"  
She made a slight cough.  
"And also, professor Goodwitch sort of asked me to help you. But mostly because we are partners!"

Jaune was a bit overwhelmed. "Oh, okay. So when do we start. Can we start now?"

"Already? But we just had like a dussin of Ren's sugargeddon pancakes. Each!"

"Well, the way I see it I could do with some exercise after such a calorie bomb. And I suppose I want to make up for turning down your help in the first place."

Pyrrha smiled and stepped towards him. She put her hand on him and next thing he knew he was on his back.

"Wha-?"

"For starters, your stance needs to be broader and lower to the ground. Like it was in the forest."

"Okay, I should have remembered that."

She helped him up, letting him catch his breath. "Say Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Your moves, you have never studied them, have you?"

"No. Why do you ask."

"I was wondering. Are... are they from your dreams?"

Jaune was silent for a moment. "Yeah, some of it. How did you know?"

"I've been watching you sleep." she said and then realized what she had said.  
"Not with any nefarious objective or anything but you do toss around in your sleep." she hastened to point out.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but notice how you move in your sleep. You do it like you are fighting, fighting well."

"Oh, well, that's part of it. The rest is like a bunch of really old memories that I sometimes reach out to."

"Then let's help you remember them."

"Okay, but there is one thing…"

"And that is?"

"I get angry when I try to remember them, like, dangerously angry. Like with Cardin. I feel like I have to hold myself back so I won't go too far."  
He did not mention the thirst though. He did not yet fully understand it himself. His memories about it were fuzzy to say the least.

"Well, if it's anger issues we will just have to deal with it."

"But what if I-"

"Jaune, no offence, but I don't think you could hurt me even if you wanted to. Now get ready."

The two of them kept up with some light hand to hand sparring.

Despite Jaune's eagerness to practice they had eaten a lot.

Moving too much would give them a stomach ache.

Pyrrha's word were true though. He couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to.

She was just that good or maybe he was still just that bad.

* * *

**And there we go folks. JNPR is whole again. Cardin's butt is sore. Jaune begins his training with Pyrrha but now he will have to deal with the thirst more and more.**

**Now I know some of you had wanted bigger and more dangerous grimm for Jaune to kill. Problem with this would have been pacing. I still need to save the big ones for later in order to show how Jaune has grown. Still, three Ursa Majors/Ursai Majors plus a bunch of Beowolves is not bad.**

**As for Cardin: he will still be an ass and Jaune will have to deal with him yet - once he gets the thirst under control. And there will be poorly paced and poorly written Arkos. You have been warned.**

**But stay tuned for the next chapter where we shall meet everyone's favorite drunkle: Qrow! (oh and Tai is there as well) Not to mention a very important reveal.**


	9. Chapter 8

**In this chapter: Jaune's training with Pyrrha begins and he finally decides to try to remember things from his "past". Ozpin gets a clue. Jaune's transcripts are explained. Oh, and Qrow is there too. And booze. Lots of it.**

**And someone very special is revealed. Someone... godly.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Ass beatings, drunkterrogation and divine intervention

* * *

Jaune's ass was sore.

Pyrrha had knocked him on his ass for the we-quit-counting-ages-ago-th time that day.

Keeping track of that was only going to make his self-loathing worse, something Pyrrha intended to rectify in the future… somehow.

Jaune took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He had not been getting much better combat-vise but he was getting his anger under control. He had hoped that once the anger was under control he would be able to make real progress. That was not the case.

Now a new problem had reared its ugly head and it was even worse.  
It was the thirst and it was maddening.

He would find himself biting down on his own lips when the pangs hit him.

Pyrrha, ever supportive, had just assumed that he was trying to deal with some of the worst parts of his "anger issues".  
In truth, he was doing what he could just to think straight. Ever so often he would find himself staring at her when she wasn't looking.

Most men would have done it because of her beauty but Jaune did it for a much darker reason. He would look at her neck, see the veins under her skin and imagine the lifeblood flowing through them. He would feel his teeth throb and throat dry up.

A swig of ice-cold water was all that would offer relief but only for a moment. It would numb his teeth and water his throat but it would not make the problem go away.

"Better." Pyrrha said. "Think you can do it again?"

"Just give me a moment."

They had been trying to help him master a move he had tried to do a few days ago. He was trying his hardest to remember it clearly.  
Who had he been fighting when he used it? He could remember a large, green body and a lot of shouting.

As he tried to recall more the thirst got worse. He forced the urges back and got up. Pyrrha was putting a lot of effort and time into training with him. He would not let it go to waste.  
It was not the Arc way.

"Okay, once more and then we call it a day." he said and picked up Crocea Mors.

"Already? But yesterday we kept on for twice as long?"

"Pyr, my ass can only take so much abuse in one day. So unless you start knocking me down on my face instead this will be our last spar for the day."

"Well, okay. Should we perhaps move our training sessions to the woods and the soft ground?"

"My butt would be ever so grateful."

"... Then we could keep training much longer."

"Actually, the roof is lovely this time of year." joked Jaune or maybe he didn't. Pyrrha still chuckled at the bad joke.

The soft ground would be less hurtful to fall on but it would also mean more sparring. More sparring would probably lead to his mind snapping.  
'_Doomed if I do, doomed if I don't._' thought Jaune.

Their blades clashed again and Jaune did end up falling on his ass again, having made an unexpected turn making Pyrrha miss her strike. She had intended to knock him over his face.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be."

The unexpected turn had really been him attempting yet another maneuver that he hadn't practiced yet. He had seen an opening in Pyrrha's defense. With his ordinary skill set he would not have been able to exploit it, but with the new move he might just manage.  
It failed. Jaune ended up tripping on his own feet and getting struck.

This had been the norm for the past few weeks. It had been difficult but Pyrrha's words of encouragement kept him going. She did mean every word.

He had made some improvements. Jaune no longer froze up in battle as much. He still struggled though on account of him having less experience and less conditioned muscles than his peers.

Whenever he would try to test out a new technique he would mess something up. That or suffer an "anger-attack" as Pyrrha called them. He would wince and struggle to bring himself under control.  
She understood why he would want to try to use these new moves but she sternly reprimanded him anyway.  
"No new moves until you've mastered the old ones." she would say.

The anger-attacks caused by the thirst were not helping as they took up valuable time from them and they did seem to cause Jaune incredible discomfort.  
He would even go so far as to bite his lips until they bled.

Pyrrha did not push the question of why Jaune got his rage-moments or from where he remembered his moves.  
'_A past life forgotten._' she reasoned but was stuck wondering how anyone could forget something like that.

One day Jaune would tell them. One day he would get a clear answer from his folks about his heritage, if he had any to speak of.  
Maybe he would also learn of why he had his nightmares.

Maybe someday, but not yet.

* * *

In headmaster Ozpin's office an unusual scene was taking place.  
Ozpin was sitting at his desk overlooking the two other men in the room: Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, both former members of Team STRQ and brothers-in-law.

Taiyang had been married to Qrow's sister, Raven, and had a child with her named Yang. Taiyang, or just Tai for short, had separated from Raven. No, actually, it had been Raven who had ditched him and Yang.

After that Tai had gotten together with Summer, the S of Team STRQ, and had a daughter with her. Said daughter was Ruby Rose.  
Summer had effectively been the loving mother for both girls while Qrow, despite lack of blood relations, had become Ruby's uncle as well as Yang's.

They had all gotten along with one another after that. Well except for Raven because she was kind of a cunt.

Ozpin reasoned then that Qrow, being Raven's brother, was kind of a dick.  
Ozpin wasn't completely wrong there.

Qrow was currently liquoring up his former brother-in-law. Bottle in one hand, funnel in the other.  
Not that odd really. In the past they had both had many drinks together but this was the first time they had orders to do so by Ozpin.

Okay, maybe the funnel going down Tai's throat was a bit odd. But hey, you can't argue with results.

Tai had been asked, or rather, been politely ordered to get his ass to Ozpin's office and explain himself and his actions in person.  
Said actions were accepting Jaune Arc's transcripts and sending them to Beacon while disregarding the safety protocol that he had followed for many years.

When Tai had been hesitant about giving Ozpin answers it had been decided that Tai's tongue needed loosening up.

Thus, they had decided to intoxicate Tai. They were not mean about it as it was being done out of necessity. And for laughs in Qrow's case.  
He was Raven's brother after all and that did make him kind of a dick.

To be clear, Tai did not hesitate with his answers because he didn't want to tell the truth. He just didn't know what the truth was and what he did know he wasn't sure how to explain, not with proper words and grammar at least.

Now Ozpin had learned one thing from working with Qrow over the years: drunks do not care for such things as proper vocabulary or proper grammar but Qrow did his best reporting while drunk (a bit of a moot point seeing as Qrow was always drunk).  
So Ozpin had reasoned that maybe it would work for Tai ass well?

They went through Tai's story several times. At first nothing new was revealed but during the second go new details began to slip in.

Maybe it was the booze or Tai was just getting too tired to hide stuff.

Tai had received Jaune's application and immediately noticed that something had been off. The paper the transcripts were on was of the wrong type and it's watermark had been wrong. The signature on the transcripts had been Tai's own, or rather, a forgery of his. It had not been very well made. Then he had noticed who the applicant was.

Tai had been surprised to learn that Augustus' kid was applying for Beacon. Tai had been under the impression that Augustus would never let his flesh and blood enter such a dangerous profession.

Anyway, Tai had figured out that the transcripts were fake and had been about to discard them and contact Augustus about his son's behaviour when "it" had happened.

Tai had spaced out for a while when he had been looking at the transcripts. He had closed his eyes for a moment and there had been a golden, bright light followed by an image going through his head.

Someone he didn't know was there, in his mind. He looked regal and powerful. He appeared to be tall, taller than any man should be.

"**Let it happen.**" the man had said.

"Why?" Tai had asked and gotten one hell of a motivator.

An image of Tai's daughter Ruby had flashed through Tai's mind. She and another girl had been unconscious in Qrow's arms in a place that looked like Ozpin's office. Everything had been broken and a lot of people were dead.

Then Tai had seen the kid.

Jaune Arc was standing between Ruby with some others and an enemy, weapon raised as if to protect them from something or someone.  
The enemy had raised a bow towards them and let an arrow fly. It had been stopped somehow.

The Golden Man had made himself clear: let the Arc kid enter Beacon so that he could protect Ruby.

That had been what made Tai send the transcripts to Beacon. He didn't wonder if the kid actually had the ability to save Ruby or if such an event would come to be.  
Tai's instincts to protect his child had taken control. The suggestions from the golden man had merely guided Tai's actions, strengthening his resolve to see this done.

As if to sweeten the deal another sight had been shown to Tai. Ruby and Arc would be friends, good friends.  
That was good. Ruby was not good at making friends. She needed friends.

After that the transcripts were sent Tai had just forgotten about it. A final message from the golden man had told him to "**Not worry about it**". And Tai hadn't. He had done something to keep his girl safe. What was there to think about?

Tai didn't even bother to call up Augustus about his son. The kid would do good work so there was no reason to bother the Arc family. Tai had then continued to go through the applications and nothing else had happened.

"An' there u hav' it." said a now rather drunk Tai as he finished his story.

Ozpin nodded. "I see. I thank you for your cooperation Tai."

"No probm'. Have you learn'd any'ing a'bout 'im? Thu kid?"

"No, apart from his sudden growth of fangs we have not noticed anything."

"Fangs, hu? Do you think they mean anything?" asked Qrow.

He had seen a lot of strange things in his life but that part had genuinely taken him by surprise.  
Qrow knew Augustus Arc, well they were associates - hostile friends to be exact. Qrow having graduated a few years after Augustus.

He was pretty sure the Arc bloodline did not house a trait like fangs.

Ozpin nodded. He too was perplexed about the fangs.  
"They might. But I am mostly concerned with how and why."

"Yeah, You're right."

Qrow turned around and took a sip from his bottle and noticed a board in the headmasters office with sums of Lien written on it.  
"Hey, now Oz! Are you having a betting pool? And you didn't tell me? I'm hurt, Oz."

"Qrow, you are drunk most of the time. It would be irresponsible to let you gamble."

"Well I'm almost sober now. A hundred Lien on yes."

Qrow didn't even know or care what the bet was about. He whipped out some cash from his pocket and handed it over to Ozpin who wrote down Qrow's stake in the bet.

He turned to Qrow's former brother-in-law.

"What about you Taiyang? Do you want in?"

"Urg, no, I'm no bettin' man. Bud habit, don' wan' the girls to pi-HICK!- up any of thos."

"A good idea. Now, I imagine your nieces' and daughters' classes are over for the day. I suppose you would like to meet them."

Tai just shook his head.  
"Ah appreci-hick!-ate yo concern but I don' wan' muh girls to si me like this."

"Yeah, and I have to take this drunk home and then get back to work." said Qrow and dragged Tai up to his feet.

"As u' sho'd, givun' ho man times I hah dun it for u'."

"Oh shut up, you drunk." Qrow joked and got Tai to head towards the elevator.

Ozpin sat down by his desk and began to process what he had learned. He poured himself a cup of coffee and let the dark liquid do it's work on his brain. Before his thought process had properly kicked off did he get a message on his scroll. It was from Qrow.  
The man must have forgotten something.

The message read "Queen has pawns."

Troubling news for Ozpin. As if he didn't have enough of those already.


	10. Chapter 9

**I will be frank with all of you: this bit with Port is crap and I am sorry for it for many reasons. I just felt like writing it at some point and it stuck. **

**Pyrrha gets another clue about Jaune's problems. Jaune and Pyrrha will start to deal with the thirst real soon - you'll see.**

* * *

"That! Was! Awesome!" Nora shouted. "You really are our fearless leader."

"Nora, please."

"No, really, you just tanked a hit from Boartusk just to stab it! That takes guts!"

So that's how he had managed this time? All Jaune knew was that he had gotten angry. After that it had been like an autopilot took over. His movements had felt natural but even so he had fallen over, tripping on his own feet. Just because his memories knew how to do something didn't mean he had the muscle memory for it or the needed training.

Still, it had gone better than in combat class.  
He just couldn't trust himself around people when the thirst got hold of him. It was crying for blood and Jaune knew that the might never be enough.

"I think it went fairly well. I dare say you are maybe even improving." said Ren.

"Be quiet." Ruby said, interrupting them.  
"Yang wants to try something new. But yeah, it was a pretty sweet move Jaune."

They turned to watch the final demonstration for the days grimm class: Yang vs. a Beowulf. The outcome was never really in doubt.

The new thing Yang wanted to try was only a small variation to her usual blows. Still she raised her fist high in celebration.

"You go sis!" Ruby shouted. Yang answered with a mocking bow to the audience.

It made Jaune reminisce of the antics of his own siblings: Rosinca, Desmine, Thulite, Virdine, Horus, Leman, Vulkan…

Jaune's head snapped up at the mental images he was seeing.

Who was he remembering and why?  
Jaune had no brothers. Still, he remembered a face with every name. But how?  
His family was in Vale, all of them. There were only his sisters, his mother and father… Father?

No, 'Father' was not what Jaune called Augustus Arc. Augustus Arc was 'dad'.

'Father' - the very word made Jaune think of the color gold.

That settled it, 'Father' was not 'dad' for Jaune.

Augustus Arc hated gold as he was a simple, down-to-earth kind of man. 'Farther' on the other hand was above and beyond.

In his mind Jaune knew from where these people came from: his dreams.  
But where did the dreams come from?

Jaune was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell. All the students were getting up from their seats. "That's all for today. Don't forget to keep up your training." said professor Port.  
Jaune, my boy, a word please."

Well, this was new.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll catch up."

"Don't keep us waiting too long vomit-boy." teased Yang, still running on the fumes of victory.

She backed off when Jaune accidentally bared his fangs in annoyance. He muttered an apology and went to talk with the professor. Port had hoisted himself on his desk and invited Jaune to take the chair.

"Now my boy, you don't mind that I call you that right? I'm sure that you are wondering what I want to discuss with you?"

"I would prefer Jaune and yes, sir."

"Hrmph. Call me Port or Peter. No one else is around to hear us."

"Yes si- I mean Port."

"Good, you can adapt. Now to the matter at hand."

Jaune braced himself. Did Port know about his transcripts? Was he getting booted out? Jaune could feel himself start to sweat despite the cool air in the room.

Port sucked in air through his teeth, looking for the right words to use and the right angle to approach the subject from.

"I know you have been having some difficulties lately with combat. Don't try to deny it, Goodwitch has noticed the same thing. The stress has been getting to you."

Jaune nodded shamefully. Grimm class he somehow managed but combat class remained difficult. Against fellow students the thirst would flare up but not against grimm, unless students were around.

"Shin up, Jaune. Just because the going gets hard doesn't mean it's the end of the road. I fact, I think I have a way to help you."

Jaune looked up. A way to help him?

"I have seen the signs Jaune. And believe it or not, but I do keep track of what is being said at Beacon. You are sleeping badly. You have trouble concentrating in class and your full skill only seems to come out sporadically."

It was true. despite his spars with Pyrrha he could not let loose at will. He had gotten the anger mostly under control. The problem was the Thirst. It was lurking in his mind. It was always there but it made itself felt when he tried to pull on his other memories.  
It was a struggle to keep it in check normally, to do it while in combat was almost impossible. Still, with Pyrrha's help he had made some progress.

"So, what would you have in mind?"

"Let me tell you a story."

'_Oh Dust, not another snooze-fest. I don't have time for it._' thought Jaune.

"But since you have another class shortly I'll keep it brief."

Port unbuttoned his coat and shirt. Jaune was getting rather uncomfortable with the situation: him - a young student and Port - an eccentric elderly man, alone in a classroom.

"I was once a very different man." Port said and revealed a number of tattoos under his clothes.  
There were a lot of them. They looked to be gang tattoos Jaune had seen on television.  
"It was before my adventuring days had started. I was hanging out with the wrong crowd. I would get into fights and do all sorts of crap."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I was also a substance abuser."

Oh, so that's what this was all about. Jaune almost let out a laugh. Peter Port had thought that Jaune was an addict of sorts!  
Without missing a beat Port kept on telling his story.

"Eventually I hit rock bottom. I was broke, on the street and alone. I could either get my shit together and move on or die in the gutters, high on whatever shit I could find."

"What did you do?" Jaune really wanted to know. He was not an addict.  
He had not taken anything in his life. His cravings were not the result of substance abuse. Still, he could see the parallels between his and Port's problem.

"I knew I couldn't just stop, that would have killed me. I started to cut down on my fixes. Small cuts over a long time to deal with the physical cravings."

Jaune frowned. Cutting down was not an option for him. He didn't have anything to cut down on!

"But I knew that would not be enough. I had seen others try the same thing and fail. I knew I had to fill in the void that came after my cutting downs."

"Replacement therapy?" suggested Jaune.  
He remembered how his dad, Augustus Arc had smoked for a time when Livia was pregnant with Blende. Nicotine patches had been the only way for the man to quit. A lot of nicotine patches.

"Sort of. I could not switch substance, then I would just be in the same shit again only with a different substance. No, I did it differently. As I felt the cravings I forced myself to take something else, regardless if actually helped or not. It was a struggle at first but after a while it became a habit. Soon I was of the shit I had been hooked on for so long."  
Port beamed with pride.

"What did you take?"

"Sugar."

"What?"

"Sugar. ridiculous amounts of the stuff. I must have downed bags of the stuff during the bad weeks."

"That can't have been healthy."

"It wasn't. The cravings continued for years after I had left my criminal life and become an adventures. How do you think I earned the nickname 'Sweet Pete'? Anyhow, after some years on a sugar-based diet the consequences finally caught up with me."

Jaune eyed the man carefully. He went over the man's tattoos, the aggravated red pricks on his skin, the redness of the man's face, his breath and his story.

"Are you diabetic, Sir?"

Peter Port nodded grimly.  
"Yes, and it marked the end of my adventuring days. By then I had already gotten known to Ozpin and he offered me a job here. It suited me just fine. I got to pass on my skills to new generations, get in on the occasional action and getting my insulin here is easy. Getting it as an active huntsman in the field would have been borderline impossible."

Jaune was quiet for a while. He had always figured the professor as a boasting loudmouth, bragging about past glories, but now Jaune could not help but have some respect for the man.

"But we are getting of track. Jaune, I am not claiming that you are some addict but I think you could do with something to get your mind off things."

"Like what?"

"Anything. A girl, some booze, maybe a game even. The point is that you need to find something to direct your problems at and to relieve your stress with, rather than to struggle against a shapeless enemy."

The bell rang out, signalling that a new class was about to begin.

"Just remember to keep it under moderation. Now, off with you. Oobleck will have my hide if you are late to his lecture because of me."

Jaune thanked the man for the "advice" and took his leave.

'_To find something to replace his desired substance with. It is worth a shot._' Jaune thought.

He would have the evening to himself today as Pyrrha was going to give her parents a call. Jaune could head into town and get himself something.

'_I have to try something._'

* * *

It was morning. As was the norm, the sibling teams JNPR and RWBY were having breakfast together. Jaune was absent though. Having had a really bad night he had decided to seclude himself in order to clear his head. His teammates had come to accept this sort of behavior by now. They did not like it however.

From her uniform Nora produced a notebook and started to shuffle through it. It was Jaune's dream journal.

"Nora, should you be reading that? Isn't a journal supposed to be personal, and private?" asked Blake while trying to sneak a peek of the notebook's content.

"What, I'm helping him. Like Ren."

"How is this like anything Ren has done?" asked Ruby.

"Well Renny gave him the idea to write down his dreams. I'm just making sure that he actually writes something down. Besides, he is already up. He won't be writing down any more today." stated Nora and started reading.  
"The hell is this?"

"SWEAR WORD!" shouted Ruby earning a sigh from her teammates.

"No seriously, what is this stuff? I can't read it."

"What, is vomit-boy's handwriting that bad?" Yang chimed in.

Ren looked over.  
"No, far from it. The penmanship here is better here than on anything else Jaune has written, better than most peoples'".

Pyrrha nodded. She recognized some of the of the writings as words Jaune used when he talked in his sleep.  
"No, it is just that it isn't Valean."

"What?" All Of Team RWBY said in unison. They did not know Jaune was multilingual. He didn't seem the type.

"See for yourselves."

They looked at the text confused. A few words resemble Valean but otherwise it was incomprehensive to them.

"Yeah it's all Mistalian to me." said Weiss, earning an angry glare from Pyrrha, the resident Mistralian. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company quickly apologized.

"What even is a Baal? Is it a dance?" Nora asked as she tried to form the words in her mouth.

Weiss tilted her head in confusion. She prided herself on her education and all-round knowledge. Not knowing things annoyed her.  
"What is a Segmentum?"

"What is a voidcraft?" Ruby said. "Do you think it is a ship?"

Blake broke up the questions and grabbed the notebook.  
"You are all missing what is most important."  
Blake stated and pointed out some words that appeared several times. 'brothers', 'Father' and 'sons' appeared the most often.

Ruby scratched her head.  
"Is he dreaming of his family? Is Jaune a dad?"

"That can't be right. I have talked with his mother. He is the only boy in the family, and I'm pretty sure he is too young to have kids." said Ren, matter of fact.

"Well, maybe he has kept it a secret. What if it's some cult or- Oh my, what hunks." Yang said as she kept flipping through the pages.

She had found drawings of some people and she liked what she saw. Blake leaned in closer, agreeing with Yang's point of view.

"Hey, I didn't know Jaune could draw."

"None of us knew either." Pyrrha said and snagged the notebook.

She looked at the beautiful handwriting, the detailed drawings. Jaune had made all this by a glimmer of moonlight. How he was able to see in such faint light was beyond her.

She turned to the last set of filled pages. Though she hardly understood anything of what was written she realized it was a conversation with a "Master Apothecary" that Jaune had written down.

Throughout the text Jaune would occasionally use Valean. It allowed Pyrrha to get some insight into what the text was about.  
It became clear that the conversation the words made up was not a happy one.

A word kept popping up: "Red Thirst."

Then the handwriting changed. Where it had been perfect before it was now ragged.  
There was a line of text that clearly did not belong in the discussion. She recognized it from a few nights ago.

"_**I will not be responsible for the erasure of the Blood Angels from Imperial history. I will not have a third empty plinth beneath the roof of the Hegemon as my Legion's only memorial!**_"

Pyrrha sighed. "Guys, I think this is more than we bargained for."

"Agreed. I think we should ask for some real help." stated Ren earning nods from the others.

"But who can we turn to? I mean, it's not like Beacon has a counselor at stand-by." Nora pointed out.

"One of the teachers perhaps."  
Pyrrha remembered her talk with Goodwitch about Jaune's problems. She had considered telling the professor about the journal then as the dreams did most certainly have something to do with Jaune's problems.  
"I think maybe Goodwitch might help us out."

"Goodwitch? Really?"

"She is not that bad, Ruby. Besides, she does look out for us. I have talked about some of Jaune's problems with her before."

"Maybe she is not that bad to you Cereal-girl but the rest of us would prefer to stay clear of her."  
Yang sighed as Pyrrha handed the notebook back to Nora. Yang would have to keep tabs on it in case Jaune drew some more hunks, hopefully with less clothes on.  
"Alright girls and Ren, let's go. Better get this over with."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch had not expected Team RWBY and JNPR at that time. There was still plenty of time before her lecture began and they were in their uniforms, not combat gear. She quickly noted that Jaune Arc was missing.

"It's about Mr. Arc, is it not?"

Pyrrha stepped forward and handed her a notebook.  
"Yes. We have something that might give us some insight to what is bothering him."

"I see. and what is this exactly?"

"A dream Journal. I suggested it to him shortly after be began attending Beacon. He has been writing constantly in it ever since."

"I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I shall try to look into it."

Nora raised her hand.  
"Eh? Shouldn't the school have like a counselor for this sort of thing?"

"It certainly would be needed. The training to become a huntsman can be taxing to say the least. We have tried to establish such a position here at Beacon several times but professor Ozpin keeps neglecting to give it a budget." said Goodwitch with a pained expression.

'_The coffee addicted bastard, him and Bartholomew both._' she thought.  
So many problems could be solved with just one specialized member of staff.

Goodwitch looked inside the notebook at the notes. It was gibberish to her and the handwriting was not like how she remembered Arc's.  
"And you are certain this is Arc's handwriting?"

"Yes, we have seen him write it all." stated Ren.

"Most curious. Alas I can't comprehend this but I know someone who might. Is this the only copy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could deliver it to profes-, I mean, to doctor Oobleck, without Arc noticing that it is missing? While you may be acting in his best interests it might be best if he didn't know that you have snatched his journal like this."

Ren nodded. "Yes, I think we can do that. Jaune has been having trouble focusing recently. I doubt he would miss it."

"Then see that you do. I shall arrange things with Doctor Oobleck. In the meantime I suggest you do what you can to help."  
'_Dust, he will need it if he is to make it with his skills._'

The students thanked her and took their leave to get ready for combat class.

'_Well, maybe we will figure out what has brought a boy with forged transcripts to Beacon after all._' she thought as she hurried to deliver the notebook to her colleague.

Oobleck would have to scan it and then hand it back. Glynda would let Arc's friends have it back after her class.

Glynda considered what the Arc case meant, beyond the bet between her and Port of course.

Ozpin had recently taken a different approach to it. He seemed to deem Arc more as a curiosity or potential ally rather than a threat but was still treating the matter cautiously. He had even gone so far as to try to change his stake in the bet - to no avail as was Beacon's rules.

Ozpin had told Glynda of what he had learned from Tai.  
While that story did fill them with some hope they had no way to verifying the legitimacy of the Golden Man's claims. For all they knew Taiyang could have just hallucinated it all.

Jaune Arc had befriended Ruby Rose but that was not really proof of anything, now was it? As for Arc saving the girl while she was unconscious? Well, for Arc to have to do that something must go terribly wrong on a scale beyond comprehension.

'_It simply won't happen._' thought Glynda or rather, she hoped so damned hard that she began to believe.

For now all what they could do was to wait and see. Or maybe give Arc the same treatment as Taiyang had gotten?

No, that would not yield anything. So far it was clear from the investigation that Arc was not some nefarious mastermind.  
He had simply followed his dreams of becoming a huntsman, but all his hopes on one very risky plan and somehow gotten in. Ozpin was rather certain that Jaune didn't even know of the Golden Man's intervention.

However, the headmaster was not blindingly trusting. He had made it very clear that he would look further into the matter before he reached out to Arc properly.

"One day we will have answers when we have more clues." muttered Glynda and began to prepare for class.

* * *

The group made its way to combat class. Jaune was already there, sleeping with a book open. He woke up when they take their places around him.

"You are here early." pointed Ruby out.

"Yeah, decided to get here early and try to get some reading done. I'm too far behind as it is."

"Did it help?"

"No, I keep falling asleep and just can't focus. My mind just keeps drifting away."  
He didn't mention to what things his mind drifted to.

The thirst was getting worse and worse. Were the nightmares not enough? What gods had he pissed off to deserve this?  
(Somewhere in the Immaterium, four gods were snickering like a bunch of kids that had just pulled a massive prank)

He yawned and took a swig of his juice. He grimaced. It did nothing for him and it tasted terribly bad to him, just like all the others.

Taking professor Port's advice to heart Jaune had tried to find something that could ease his problems. He had tried all kind of liquids. He had even asked Yang to smuggle in some booze for him into Beacon. Nothing helped.

"Oh, a new brand again? What ever happened to your favorite one?" asked Nora.

"Oh, just wanted to try something new." he said halfheartedly.

"Can I try it?"

"Sure, I'm done with it anyway." he said handing over the almost full container.

"Hey this is some good stuff! You sure you don't want it?"

"Yes. It is not what I'm looking for." he muttered as he laid his head down on the table. Dust, he was tired.

Nora shrugged.  
"Your loss."

"Bad night?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Yes, bad dreams, again. I know right? News of the century."

Pyrrha looked worriedly at her partner and shook her head. Sarcasm of this kind was unbecoming of Jaune. He was not doing well.

Despite his best efforts he was not improving much in any field.  
His combat, his grades and morale were suffering.  
For now all he could do was to try to keep up. Soon even that would be impossible if he didn't start to get some real sleep. Pyrrha knew that Jaune understood this as well but did not seem to be able to break the cycle.

There was another thing Pyrrha had noticed. Jaune's 'condition' had gotten worse soon after they started training. He had seemingly gotten his anger under control but now there was something else haunting him, something even worse.

"Do you remember anything of your dreams?" Pyrrha asked. He wouldn't, like always.  
He would just jot down something in his journal every morning only to forget it later on. Maybe he tried to suppress it along with his other problems?

"Actually, I think I remember it for once."

"Oh, what happened?"

Jaune furrowed his forehead, trying to put together last night's dream.  
"Grimm, lots of them, in Vale. You were there, and Ren, and Nora. Even team Ruby, most of them. And others."

"Oh, Anything else?"

"I remember flying. Like, real flying, not like being tossed around by a Deathstalker."

"Hey, you did mention that you had flown before."

"Really, when did I say that?"

"When the Deathstalker tossed you at the entrance exam. Ruby told me."

"Oooh, come on Pyr. At least let me live that one down."

Pyrrha chuckled. At least he had some humor left in him.

"Alright children, settle down. Combat class is about to begin. Any volunteers for the first match?"

Two students, Jaune didn't know them, volunteered. From the chatter in the room he guessed the two had some grievances that they wanted to sort out by beating the crap out of each other in combat class.

It was not uncommon at Beacon Academy for people to settle their arguments in Combat Class. Here they could fight with no repercussion and the victor could humiliate the loser in front of everyone else.  
Just like Cardin had done to him. Jaune did not like it. Even so he tried to pay attention and learn something from it.

It was daggers against an axe.  
Jaune hadn't caught the fighters' names so he dubbed them Daggers and Axe in his mind. Unoriginal, sure, but he was having a bad day.

"Begin." ordered Goodwitch and the combatants started to approach one another.

Neither wanted to make the first move in fear if being countered. Instead they kept their distance, only briefly clashing just to pull back immediately afterwards. Then the taunting started. Daggers was better at this but left himself too open when Axe finally had enough. With his axe he pushed the daggers away and with his free hand backhanded Daggers in the face. For some reason Daggers hadn't kept up his aura and was now nurturing a bloody nose.

The class awed in the savage but effective maneuver and let out a collective 'whoa'.

Even Jaune raised his head from the table but he said nothing. He stared at the crimson liquid pouring out of Dagger's nose. He felt his throat dry up. He wanted it and it was right there. He opened his mouth, fangs bared, ready to take it all in.

'_So close._'

Before he could get up he felt a hand on his shoulder. His mind snapped back and he looked at a concerned Pyrrha.

"Is something the matter, Jaune?"

"Uh, no, I'm just concerned, that's all. It looked like that hurt."  
He pulled out another container of juice from his bag. He needed something to take his mind of things.

The match was soon over and Axe was declared the winner. There had never been any real doubt about the outcome of the match.

"Maybe I also could win for once." he sighed.

"All you need is a bit of practice." Pyrrha assured him.

He had been getting better, he really had if only a little bit. At least against grimm. Against human opponents he still had his troubles.

Jaune could hear his friends sighing and see them roll their eyes at him. He believed they were losing patience with him. In reality they were just a bit tired with his lack of confidence.

"Say, Jaune. We are free after the lectures. Would you like to spar after this? It might get your mind off thing."

Jaune was tempted to say no but after alienating Pyrrha once he did not want to do it again.  
The thirst was getting out of hand and he did not thrust himself with it, not after this latest urge.  
But he had no choice. He needed the practice or else he would fall too far behind. The teachers had made it clear that there were expectations for the students at Beacon, expectations he was failing to meet.

"Sure thing, Pyr." he said with a weak smile.  
Dust, would he be able to control himself after this?

They all turned to watch the next match: Nora Valkyrie vs. Russel Thrush. The young Valkyrie did not get to break the boy's legs but the fight was entertaining nonetheless.


	11. Chapter 1o

**Well, this is it people. The chapter that will make you all brand me as a heretic. **

***click* "Did someone say heretic?"**

"**Oh, put down the Bolt pistol, Commissar. The fans will kill me just as well as you. Save the bolt for yourself."**

**Oh, and we get some shameless Arkos. Man, I did not build up that bit of romance at all now did I? It will come across as quite forced and rushed.**

* * *

The scent of coffee filled the teacher's break room.  
So far only Goodwitch and Oobleck had arrived. They were having coffee as they conversed.  
It was the usual stuff: students' grades, schedules, lost paperwork and the problem with bullying at the school and how the teachers were trying to deal with it.

Then there was of course Arc's journal. It had certainly peeked Oobleck's interest.

"Well Oobleck?"

"It is my professional opinion that…" the man trailed off.

"Yes?"

"... I have no idea as to what Arc is writing." admitted Oobleck.

"I am serious Glynda. The language may have superficial similarities with Valean but otherwise there is nothing for me to go on."

"Really, not even a-"

"Nothing. Not a reference, not a single footnote of our history that could help. Whatever this language is it is it is like it fell from the sky."

Glynda sighed.  
"So it is just gibberish then. Just some random ramblings from a troubled mind."

"Not so." the doctor said taking a sip of his special brew.  
"He does use some some Valean at time. Also there clearly is a grammar to what he writes. We just don't understand what it means. It really is a mystery until we have more data to work with."

Yes, a mystery. That meant that Glynda had turned to the wrong person. If there was something mysterious on Remnant there was one man who usually knew about it: Ozpin.

And he was not being very forthcoming about this. As he was with anything.

"Thank you Bartholomew, for what it's worth. Is there anything you can tell me at all?"

"Not much. But recently he has written a lot about a "Red Thirst" He seems to have been conversing with someone about it. Maybe about 'fixing' it."

"Do you think it is anything significant?"

"Might be. It is the only time his penmanship slips up and from what little text is in Valean it seems pretty darn bad."

* * *

Pyrrha had practically dragged Jaune to the rooftop to spar. He had tried to convince her to wait a while longer with their training. His thirst had yet not subsided from what he had seen in combat class.

He couldn't just tell her to wait because he wanted to tear out her throat and gorge on her blood, so she had pulled him along anyway. She had simply said that the more they waited the less time they would have to train.

She did not go easy on him that day, not that she ever did.  
Jaune was pushed to his limits. His arms were tired and he was sore. Not to mention his mind. It took all the willpower he could muster to answer Pyrrha when she talked to him.

"Mind your footing." she said and to drive the point home she struck out at his right foot, forcing him to pull it back.

"Will try." Jaune panted.

"Keep your shield up."  
He complied. He could see her coming in from the left. It was a feint. He bashed with his shield, keeping her at bay for a brief moment. Like usual Pyr did not relent.

"Don't just defend. Attack."

He tried to but he was too slow. He swung Crocea Mors over his head, trying to put power behind the swing. All he got for his efforts was Pyrrha's shield slammed in his face. He could feel how his fangs bit into his lip in frustration, drawing blood.  
Only it was not the blood he wanted. He wanted hers.

For a moment he forgot to restrain himself and the thirst. Free of doubt and worries Jaune turned towards Pyrrha and attacked with a snarl. He trusted with Crocea Mors only to feel it be pushed away. He followed up with a with from his shield but it was knocked from his hand, leaving him open. She struck but he let his aura take the hit like he often did.

"You can't always rely on your aur-"  
Pyrrha did not expect what happened next.

In his frustration he let The thirst run wild for but a moment.

He did something Pyrrha had not seen him do before. And under the influence of the thirst he did not hesitate in the execution. And he did it with a strength and speed neither of them knew he had.

Pyrrha had not expected him to let go of his shield only to push hers away with his bare hand, leaving her open. He then grab her sword arm and pulled her close.  
Before she managed to react he spun her around, placing his sword was at her throat.

Pyrrha yelped as she felt him yank her hair backwards, leaving her throat exposed.  
With every breath he hissed.

'_Is it from exhaustion? Can't be. We have not been at it for that long._' thought Pyrrha.

"Jaune, are you okay?" She felt him pull harder, forcing her to tilt her head backwards. His hot breath was on her skin and it felt like there was something at her neck, like needles.

'_His teeth!_' she thought. She remembered how Jaune had looked at Cardin in the Forever Fall and how he had looked during combat class. Both times had his fangs been gleaming.

"Jaune, what are you doing?"

There was no answer. Just a snarl.  
"Are you okay? Answer me, please!"

They stood still for a moment. Pyrrha knew she could easily free herself but there was no need. He was already loosening his grip on her.

She could hear his slow breathing. She recognized it. It was the breathing novices did before a match as they tried to calm themselves.

With a grunt the sword was removed from her throat and Jaune let go of her hair. She heard the sound of metal clattering on the floor. She turned around to face her partner. She wanted to know what just had happened. She only saw how Jaune turned a corner running.

"Oh bother, and here I thought we were starting to make real progress."

She picked up Crocea Mors and Jaune's shield. Family heirlooms, hailing from his great-great-grandfather, Jaune had told his team.  
They were a great source of family honour and pride. What had made him throw them away like this?

She sheathed the sword in the shield like she had seen him do countless times already. The old mechanism still running smoothly as the shield changed. They had been made to last.

With her partner's weapons in hand she made for the dorms.

It was time to have a talk.

And Pyrrha was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Pyrrha found herself at the door to team JNPR's dorm. It was not even closed properly.

She could hear him inside at his bed doing something while whimpering.

Pyrrha braced herself. She was not good at counselling others. People usually believed her too above them to care about their problems and thus didn't bother her with such things. Jaune was not like that but still, this was not something she had ever expected herself to deal with.

She opened the door to see hear team leader sitting on his bed. Sleeve rolled up he held his wrist to his lips and with his other hand held it in place. There was blood running down his arm but more importantly, from his mouth. His fangs were stained red as he drove them again and again into his arm. He was crying and shaking.

Jaune flinched and turned when Pyrrha dropped Jaune's weapons on the floor and walked into the room. He tried to make for the door but a black shine on his armour held him in place.

He looked to Pyrrha. She was holding up her hand, also glowing with the dark light. Without breaking stride Pyrrha took out the teams first-aid kit from the closet, hand still raised to stop any more attempts of escape. She sat down next to him.

"Give me your arm, Jaune."  
It was not a request. Without hesitation Pyrrha grabbed the wounded arm and began cleaning the wounds.

Jaune was confused. Why was she helping him? He had tried to bite into her with his fangs like some freak. She should be trying to put him down like some rabid animal or just turn him away!

He wanted to bolt. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted that the thirst would go away. He wanted to drink. he wanted blood. Jaune buried the fingers of his free hand into the bed sheets.  
He tried to control himself but his lips curled back to expose his fangs.  
She was so close, he could see the veins on her neck.

The thirst was getting stronger, stronger than ever, stronger than him.

"Pyrrha, please don't. Just leave." His voice was shaking. He stared at her, fangs gleaming.

"No, I won't. Not until we have talked about this."

"Pyrrha, please, I don't want to..."  
He didn't want to believe himself.  
Just a sip, that would be all he needed. Then all of this could go away like a bad dream.

No! he couldn't trust himself with this! It would not just be a sip. He would gorge himself if he let himself go.

"Don't want to talk about it? Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you!" He pulled his arm back and pressed it to his lips again. The fangs broke skin again. Better it was his than hers.

"I almost did it on the roof. I am not taking any more risks."

He stifled as he pulled away from her. He would leave Beacon, leave Vale.

"Please just stay away."

She didn't.

Once again she sat down next to him and took his arm. This time she held on tighter. She cleaned up the two new puncture wounds. They had already stopped bleeding. She was happy to see that the old ones were already closing, though it was not like when his aura had healed his cheek in Forever Fall forest.

'_Not important. Not now._'

"It is the Red Thirst, right?" Pyrrha said, still holding his arm firmly.

"Yes." he said weakly.  
"How did you know?"

"We…. no, I have been reading your journal for a while now. I wanted to see if there was something there that would let me help you. Is the Thirst really that bad? All the time?"

He nodded.  
"It is there all the time. And it is only getting stronger."

"When did it start?" She already had a hunch but she wanted to be sure.

"Same time as these." he said and pointed at his fangs.  
"I tried to quench it. I tried every drink I could think of but nothing works. I knew it wouldn't help but I kept trying anyway."

Pyrrha remembered that. He must have downed several gallons of fluid each day back then. All the cans and bottles spread out everywhere. His bag had been filled with them during classes.  
There had even been booze he had asked Yang to smuggle into Beacon for him. But always he would just take a sip and throw away the rest and try something else.

"Why did you keep going then?"

"I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to find a way out."

"What didn't you want to admit?"

"That there is no way out!"  
He turned to her. Shame was written on his face and his eyes glistened with tears.  
"It is blood, Pyr. I ache for the taste of blood! I'm a freak! First I grow fangs and now I thirst for blood!"

She tried to comfort him.  
"You are not a freak, Jaune. You are just going through some problems. Like the nightmares."

"This is not like some nightmares, Pyr! it is not in my head! It is- it's in my blood! I can't make it stop. It is like my own own blood is screaming at me to drink. It cries out for blood. And there is never enough. I can't let it happen!" he shouted but then he shrank back.

"It doesn't let up, Pyr. From the moment I wake up it's there. It is there when I eat. It is there when I train. It is there when I try to fight."

His latest spar with Pyrrha came to mind. It had been close, too close. He turned to her.

"I am scarred, Pyr. Scared of what I might do. Scared of what would happen if I let go. Scared what you would do in response."

"Jaune, I have seen that you struggle during training. I saw it today. But why didn't it seem to bother you when you saved Cardin from those Ursai?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is because they don't count. Because they are not people."

He tried to remember that moment of clarity after he had fought off those grimm. When he had turned to Cardin the thirst was been there, he had almost let it happen.

"I almost lost it with Cardin." He admitted.  
"If anyone would deserve it, it would be him I thought. You must have seen it, didn't you?"

"I saw it Jaune, but you didn't do it. Not even to someone as bad as Cardin. You are not a monster. I know that no matter what, you would never let yourself do such a thing."

He smiled. It was a weak smile but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks Pyr, but I can't-"

She shut him up with a finger to his lips.  
"Jaune, if you were to drink, would…"

She paused taking a deep breath. She was about to suggest something that he would resist fiercely against.

"...Would you be able to think clearly again?"

"I suppose." he said, contemplating what it would mean.

Realization hit Jaune like a hammer.

"No! No! No! Pyrrha, you can't. I wouldn't be able to stop! I would hurt you!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's voice was hard.

"Jaune, you can't keep going on like this. If what you said is true and it is in your blood, then denying it won't help anyone. It would not help you and it won't help your team."

"I would rather suffer than to hurt my team."

"Your team is already hurting!" she yelled at him, making him shrink down.  
"Jaune, you can't lead like this. We may have barely managed this far but if this continues someone will get hurt or you will end up losing it. If you won't do it for yourself do it for us, for your family."

She took his hand in both of hers and held it to her heart.

"...For me. Please."

For her? Why would she want him to do it? Did she not understand the danger?

Pyrrha saw the confusion on Jaune's face.  
"Jaune, you mean a lot to me. You were my first friend here at Beacon, my first real friend ever in fact. I like you and I like to think you like me as well."

She smiled.

"Why else would you push yourself so hard during our training? You are not the type to turn his back on those he cares for."

Her hold on his hand tightened.  
"I will not lose my friend even if it means I have to make a small sacrifice."

Jaune looked at her. How could he refuse her now? It was true, he couldn't turn his back on his friends. If the thought of him leaving troubled her this much he would have no choice but to stay, regardless of the consequences.

"Okay Pyr. I will do it."

He was shaking.

The thirst was getting stronger again. He just hoped that he would be able to restrain himself from going too far.

"Thank you Jaune." She gave him a smile. "I'm sure it will be all rig-"

Pyrrha was taken by surprise. She had believed they would take some time to prepare. That they maybe would draw blood with a knife. Instead Jaune pushed her down on her back and put his teeth to her skin. Pyrrha did not even have time to get up her aura when Jaune drove his teeth through the skin at her shoulder.

She stifled a yelp.  
'_That stung._' she thought but she gritted her teeth. She had suffered worse during training.

All and all it was not as bad as Jaune had made it out to be.  
Even now he was restraining himself, like she had thought he would.  
Even so he drank a lot and Pyrrha was getting light headed from blood loss. Her body felt weak and cold.

She put her hand at his head and nudged him, signaling him to stop. He stopped and was still for a while. Then he pulled back away from her.

Jaune hunched on the floor. His mind was clearing up. With his thirst satisfied his thoughts and memories were falling into place. Pieces of the last few weeks that had been a blurring haze was falling into place. The lectures, the talks, the training with Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!"

He bolted up from the floor to her and saw a fine line of blood running from the puncture wounds.

"No, no, no, no, no! Pyrrha!"

Had he drawn too much? Was she okay?

"I'm fine Jaune." she said weakly. "Just a little lightheaded."

"No, you're not! You are wounded! Just stay put. I will help."

He started to grab things from the first-aid kit.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

He heard Pyrrha sigh. It was the same sigh she used when he was being stubborn during training.

"Jaune, you do remember I have aura, right? I will be fine. The wound is already closing. And you didn't drink that much." she said and pushed herself up only for the lightheadedness to get worse. She fell back down.

'_Okay, maybe Jaune had been a bit greedy after all._' she thought.

"Pyr!" Jaune exclaimed.

He grabbed her feet and placed the first-aid bag under them. Pyrrha's feet did not need blood as much as her head did right now. He moved over to inspect the wounds. She had said that they were healing but she could have been wrong with the loss of blood messing with her head.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I go along with this? I'm sorry. I will not do it again, I swear. I won't let myself hurt anyone els-"

He was cut of as Pyrrha grabbed him by the armor and pulled him to her. The champion from Mistral was not going to let a little bit of blood loss keep her from calming down her partner. With a little help from her semblance she put the panicking Jaune next to her on the bed so she could look him in the eye without straining herself too much.

Face to face she gently touched the side of his face, gently ruffling his hair whilst calming him down.

"It's fine. I was just taken by surprise, that's all. I'm sure you will give me a moment to prepare next time I help you."

Jaune was stunned. Next time? Help him? He tried to formulate a sentence he had trouble finding the right words.

"Why would you?" was the only words he managed to utter.

She gave him a smile. "For that is what partners do."

It was not the whole truth. There was more to her reasons but she could wait with that for now. Getting Jaune calm and functional took priority at the moment.

"Pyr, you shouldn't have to. I'm team leader! I should look after you, not the other way around!"

"And who looks out for the team leader?"  
Jaune had no answer for that.

"So, how is your head? Did it help at all." she asked.

"Yes, I think so. He he he. Think. I can finally think! Thank you Pyrrha! Thank you for everything!"

"It was nothing Jaune."

"No. that was not just nothing. You helped me Pyr, and I owe you for that. Don't argue, please." He leaned over to her, grasping her hands.  
"If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, I will do it."

Pyrrha was surprised. She had expected gratitude but this? Her mind was already coming up with an idea but now was not the time. She was tired and asking Jaune for a favor in his current state of mind would simply be exploiting him.

"I will keep you to that, Jaune. But for now all I need is a bit of rest."

"Okay, uh, should I help you to your bed?"

"Actually" she said, "I have just gotten comfortable here."

She pulled him closer, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. One of her arms wrapped around him.

"What's this for?"

"I'm a bit cold."

"Wouldn't a blanket be better?" Jaune asked but he got no answer.

Pyrrha was already falling asleep. Jaune did not blame her as he had probably drawn more blood than she had expected. She looked a bit pale and did feel a bit cold.  
He considered getting up for a blanket for her but she seemed content as she was.

Jaune considered getting up but seeing as Pyrrha had just given him his sanity back he decided to let her be instead of bothering her further.

He felt a bit odd and was going through a mix of emotions.  
On one hand he had failed to keep the thirst at bay and drunk of Pyrrha's blood. He thought he hadn't done something like that in his past life. Back then he had resisted it he believed but some memories still eluded him.

On the other hand was he able to think again. That was a huge plus.

And he had gotten to open up about it instead of dealing with it on his own. He had only done so to one person who was not of his blood - Horus. But that had been during a better time, before everything had gone to shit.

Jaune looked to the one who had helped him. He was just realizing how much he owed her.  
Without her, maybe he would have ended up like Alotros - a mad, snarling animal with no sense of the person he once had been.

Their eyes met for a moment.  
'_Dust, have her eyes always been so pretty?_' thought Jaune as they closed.  
Soon Pyrrha was sleeping peacefully next to him. In fact, sleep seemed rather tempting for him as well. He had not slept well in a long time.

Careful not to wake his partner he pulled up part of the bed sheets around her as best he could to keep her warm. Then he closed his eyes and let consciousness drift away.

* * *

"Brother Aptotechary, did you feel that?" asked librarian Amaretto.

"I did." answered Deon.

They had all felt it just now. Even the Lamenters who were said to be without the mutation of the Red Thirst. Apparently that was not true.

The Red thirst that had been getting worse and worse had suddenly stopped as if they had all had drank blood to starve off the affliction.

The void crafts of the Lamenters and the Blood Angels were beginning to come alive again as the mortals began to scurry about. They had quickly busied themselves with their appointed tasks, tasks that they had not been able to carry out due to their masters' affliction.

As the Red Thirst had gotten worse all the serfs had to be sealed away from the astartes as there had been the risk of a battle brother losing himself to the thirst and attacking the mortals.

But without mortals there were be no Navigators. If there were no navigators warp travel would be insanity and the expedition impossible.

Now with the thirst gone Amaretto summoned his battle brothers to hold council.  
Amaretto intended to get a grasp of just what and how much he and his brothers had been through.

It did not take long for the astartes to answer his summons. Soon he stood with his own battle brother from his own chapter and a small number of Lamenter.

The discussion was as Amaretto had expected it to be.  
The Lamenters had suffered just as bad as the Blood Angels if not worse. It had been they who had sealed away their mortal companions first, out of concern for their safety.

The Blood Angels had followed suit shortly afterwards when they realized just how dire the situation was.

These last few weeks had been intense even as the astartes had not seen combat during that time.

The visions were getting stronger, just as the Thirst had. But unlike the Thirst that had subsided moments ago the visions did not relent.  
There were new visions as well. Whereas before they had mostly seen the final moments of their primarch's life the space marines were now seeing more.

There were memories from the height of the great crusade. There were visions of Baal before The Emperor had been reunited with his son.  
The Battle of Signus Prime had been witnessed by many of the astartes this last week. They had all seen what the daemon Ka'Bandha had gone to the legion and their Primarch.

Then there was the death of the space marine Alotros that had flashed before their eyes just after the Thirst had relented.  
It had been a quick death - a snapped neck, a mercy kill by their gene father.  
Maybe it was a sign for them. If so it was a dark one.

Plans were made to continue the expedition. As warp travel had been barred to them for so long they had fallen behind on their plans.  
It was decided that once the warp became calm enough for travel again they would continue their journey.

Before the astartes could discuss the matter further one of the mortal servants had approached them bearing news.

"My lords, another Imperial vessel has just been detected at the limits of our augers. It it a Flesh Tearers vessel."

"Hail them." said Amaretto without concern. The Flesh Tearers were a fellow successor chapter to the Blood Angels. Amaretto had a good guess as to what they were doing here.

"But my lord, they are-"

"I said hail them. They are here for the same purpose as we are. Make haste."

Amaretto reached out with his psychic powers, intent on getting an idea of what to expect from the Flesh Tearers.  
He first found the minds of his own battle brothers, then those of the Lamenters and finally those of the Flesh Tearers.

What he saw through them was not good.

"Change course for the Flesh Eaters vessel." Amaretto said.

"Brother librarian, what did you see?" asked Furion of the Lamenters.

"Bodies. A lot of them."


	12. Chapter 11

**In this chapter we continue with a bit of Arkos. Then we see just how much Jaune has improved now that the Thirst is under control. We also get to beat up Cardin again. A very important figure makes an appearance.**

* * *

Chapter 11: In the Emperor's secret service.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up early in the morning out of force of habit. Years of waking up early to train had left an imprint on her. She was alone on the bed, rolled up in the sheets for warmth. Some warmth to her side on the bed sheets and a depression in the mattress let her conclude that Jaune had gotten up recently.

She knew that he had tossed and turned a bit at night but nowhere near as much a usual. He had almost seemed to be having happy dreams for once. Pyrrha thanked her lucky star for that. She would not have been able to rest otherwise while they shared the bed. And he had seemed happy, even cuddling up to her.

They had shared the bed. Dust, she was not looking forward to explaining that to Nora. Ren would deal with it stoically as he did with everything else. Nora however was a different manner of beast altogether.

Pyrrha had enjoyed it. Heck, she had instigated it but how had Jaune felt about it?

A problem for later, Pyrrha reasoned.

She stretched her aching limbs. She had fallen asleep in her armour. It was great for moving around in during combat. It was not however good for sleeping in. It was about as bad an idea as it would be to hike in high heels.

Her head felt a bit better now than when she had gone to sleep but she was dehydrated. Her body was pulling on all the fluid it could in order to replenish her lost blood volume and her heart was working harder than usual in order to maintain proper blood pressure.

And yet she felt better than she would have expected. She had been through blood-loss before due to her combat-career and so had not expected herself to feel this well after her little 'blood-drive'.

It was like she was tapping into a reserve she had never touched before.

Someone opened the door and entered the dorm and put something on the table. She didn't she who, still keeping her eyes shut from the harsh sunlight.

"Morning Pyr. How are you feeling?"  
The voice was chipper and energetic.

"Like I been in a sauna for too long, Nor-"

Hold on!

The voice was not energetic enough to be Nora. And it was to energetic to be Ren. That only left…

"Jaune?"

"Yes Pyr?"

"You are up and about early. How? You usually don't wake up until the alarm has gone of three times, even less think."

"I know right! Isn't it great? I can think again, Pyr. I can think!"

Pyrrha felt herself being raised up and propped up with pillows behind her. Jaune moved what he had been carrying to her. It was a plate with breakfast. There was toast, eggs, coffee, juice and water.

'_Breakfast in bed, a girl could get used to this._' thought Pyrrha as the scent of fresh coffee filled her nostrils. Vacuoan light roast, her favorite, and with a slight hint of cocoa, her guilty pleasure.

'_He's even gotten the right blend of coffee._'

"You didn't have to." she said. She did however accept the plate after she had made room for Jaune to sit next to her.

"No, but I wanted to. You helped me so I help you."

'_Brothers, he is positively giddy today._'

He looked so happy when he looked at her. Pyrrha could feel her cheeks try to redden but with the blood loss it was not noticeable.

"Umm, so changing the subject. How were the dreams last night?"

"Not as bad as they tend to be. Why, did I accidentally wake you? I'm sorry."

"Nh-nhh" she shook her head, mouth full of toast.

Pyrrha could not help but to be happy right now. Jaune was Jaune again. She had missed the merry goof that she had met during initiation.

Although Jaune had tried to keep his spirits up it had been hard on him and those around him. Nora and Ren would be happy with this change.

Speaking of the two, where were they?

"Met them on my way here. Apparently Nora decided to take Ren out for a while so we could…. talk." said Jaune still smiling at her.  
"Any idea about what we are supposed to talk about?"

Pyrrha had a guess what Nora had hinted at but Jaune seemed oblivious.

Well Nora had compared Jaune to a piece of lead, as in he was dense.

Like clockwork Pyrrha's scroll buzzed with a message. She opened it and saw a picture Nora had sent her. It was of her and Jaune cuddled up in the bed.

Dust, Pyrrha could imagine the shit eating grin on Nora's face right now. But still, she couldn't help but smile at the picture.

She contemplated making it her screen saver.

'_Slow down Pyrrha. Don't rush this._' she reprimanded herself.  
'_Why did you even think about it?_'

"I suppose we should talk about us." Pyrrha said.  
"About me helping you, I mean."

"Are you sure about it? Pyr, I don't want you to force yourself if you don't want-"

"I DO!"

The tray almost fell over as Pyrrha rocketed up from the pillows but Jaune managed to keep it steady, just barely.

"Jaune, what I said yesterday, I meant it. I meant it all."

Jaune nodded. They look in Pyrrha's eyes made it clear how determined she was. It gave him a wonderful feeling, that she would do that for him, that he mattered so much.

"Okay I guess, I'm just worried that I might hurt you."

"Jaune, you were so careful yesterday and the bite did not even hurt. Well, maybe a little but not much. I trust you with this."  
She leaned back to the pillows. She was still feeling a bit weak.  
"But I suppose we can't do it too often."

"We won't. At least I don't think so. Somehow I managed to hold out this long. The Thirst got worse with stress, stress that got worse when I had to struggle with the Thirst. Now with it…. subsided and you helping me I think I can manage for a while."

Manage, heck, he felt like a new man. It was like he was ready to take on the world right now! Jaune made a nod to the tray with food. The coffee was getting cold.

Pyrrha nodded and finished her breakfast. Jaune couldn't help but glance at her. Dust, he owed her so much for this.

The memory of Sanguinius breaking Alotros' neck flashed through his mind again. How close had he come to share the marine's fate? Had Pyrrha not helped him he would have fallen into the abyss to never return back from it.  
Was this the fate he had left his sons to? Had his fears of his entire legion succumbing to this fate come to pass?  
He shook his head. Lamenting such things would not help him now. He had a team to look after now.

"So what happens now?" Jaune asked as he took the empty tray from Pyrrha.

"First, I'm going to take a shower. Then we take on Beacon and then…"

"School is out today, Pyr."

"What?"

"It's Saturday. we don't have classes today."

"Oh, well then…" she got up from the bed a bit wobbly.  
"... we train."  
She was eager to see how Jaune could handle himself now. He seemed so much more focused.

"Pyr, I know you are feeling better but you should probably not strain yourself for a day or two." Jaune said with concern, gently taking her by the hand and brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"But I-"

"No ifs and/or buts. That's an order from me as team leader. You matter to me just as much as I seem to matter to you. Besides, I think we could do with some R&R. And I do have studies to catch up on."

Pyrrha gave way. A bit of relaxation would be nice.

* * *

"He he he. All according to cake." Nora chuckled as she sent the picture to Pyrrha. She did in fact have a shit eating grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" asked Ren.  
"Is it the picture you took of them?"

"Well yeeesss. So what do you think they will do after this? Do you think they will be a thing?"

"Hmmm, we shall see but I do not think anything will come from this. At least not yet."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I think they just ended up like that after Pyrrha helped Jaune with his problem."

"But you saw how happy they seemed. And how our leader acted just now."

"Well she did just get her best friend back from the brink of lunacy and he is probably just grateful to be back to normal."

"Renny, people do not let others to to them what Jauney did to P-money if they don't care for them deeeeeply. I bet you a pancake that they will end up together!"

"Maybe someday. But you are forgetting one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That Jaune was so dense that he couldn't notice her feelings before he became so glum. I doubt that has changed yet."

Nora slumped.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Then she cheered up. "But it can still happen!"

Ren nodded and walked on with his partner.

They would have to keep a few secrets from their teammates from now on. In their haste had neither Jaune or Pyrrha thought of locking the door to the dorm yesterday. In their flood of emotion they had not noticed Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie standing by the door frame, listening in, hearing everything and seeing much.

**It had all been quite concerning but they had faith in their teammates to manage it. They doubted Jaune would ever do something that would actually harm his partner. He just cared too much.**

One day they would let their friends know that they knew their secret but for now their lips were sealed. Their team was whole again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Team JNPR was sitting in the cafeteria properly as a team. Ren and Nora had been overjoyed by Jaune's return to happiness. They had missed their joyful conversations.

Jaune was currently telling them some stories of his family, particularly how his sisters had like to mess around with him. Accidentally he had brought up the time they had given his mother the idea of making him his first bunny-eared onesie.

"... And that's when your mom decided to leave you outdoors during the winter, wearing only a bunny pyjamas-onesie?" Nora asked.

"Yes, and that's just proof of how warm they are. I slept like a babe. Well, maybe because I was a babe."

"Well, I think they are just adorable." Pyrrha interjected.

She really did think so. She had seen Jaune in one of them and it had taken all of Pyrrha's willpower not to drag Jaune to her bed and use him as a teddy bear. Well, teddy-bunny really. After that she had forbidden him to wear the thing under the claim that it was "not suited for a huntsman in training".

Blatant lies - her reasons for saying it, that is.

"Well if you like them so much I could always ask mom to make you one."

Pyrrha's face turned as red as her hair.

"N-n-no, that won't be necessary."

The image of both of them in onesies went through her mind. She would never be able to live that down.

As if she had read Pyrrha's mind Nora flashed a grin. Then she got an idea.

"Oh, do you think I could get one for Renny? He would be so cute in one." Nora almost shouted.

"No, just no." Ren said while doing a thousand yard stare. "The hugging, no escape, no hope."

He could almost imagine the sound of his ribs cracking under Nora's loving and "tender" care.

Jaune decided to change the subject from bunny onesies and looked for something or someone else to talk about or to. His eyes found Velvet, the rabbit faunus. Not quite who he had been hoping for but she would do. She was accompanied by the rest of her team. They seemed grumpy.

"Oh hi, Velvet. How are you?" Jaune saluted and invited Team CFVY to sit down with his.

"I'm fine, just a bit... "

her words trailed off and her rabbit ears came down a bit. They seemed ruffled. All of Team JNPR noticed this and frowned.

"She had another run-in with Shit-chester this morning." muttered Coco.

"Cardin Winchester?" Pyrrha asked out of concern. She had seen him torment Velvet before with his team. Pyrrha did not approve.

"Who else? Seriously, Vel, why don't you just let me beat some sense into the bastard?"

"I don't want there to be any fighting because of me." said the faunus.

"Don't be like that. Look, even Jaune is angry about it."

Dust, was Jaune angry about it? Had he not explicitly told Cardin not to mess with his friends in Forever Fall?

Velvet might not have been part of his team but he sure as hell considered her as his friend. The pastry in his hand turned to mush as he made a fist.

"Cardin!" The word was a growl and his fangs were bared in anger.

Velvet flinched away, her faunus instincts telling her to avoid the fangs.

"Jaune, control your anger" Yatsuhashi said, indicating Velvet's unease.

"Oh right, sorry."

Oh, how he wanted to get back at the bully. To teach him a lesson he would not forget. Question was what sort of lesson that would take. At Forever Fall had Professor Goodwitch given Cardin one hell of a beating that had left him walking funny for a few days. If that was not enough then what would?

Ren, ever the voice of reason, decided to change the subject matter.  
"So, Coco, how is the new wardrobe?"

"Oh, it's an improvement alright. Lots of more room. How are things with yours?"

"Just fine…."

"Good, for all my deals are final!"

"...We did however find some of your… more personal clothes in it a while back, in a hidden compartment."

The faces of Team JNPR reddened a bit. Oh yes, those clothes….

Nora had been the one to find those. She had then proceeded to throw them… right into Jaune's face.

He had screamed as if he had gotten the literal plague in his eyes.

Pyrrha had not dared touch them with a ten-foot pole - but she had blushed a lot.

(There may or may not be a catalog for lingerie under her bed after that incident but if there were such a thing no one would be able to find it and live to tell the tale. Pyrrha would make sure of that.)

"Oh, those are not mine." explained Coco without shame. "They are for Fox's."

The dark skinned youth seemed to blush. It was hard to tell with his dark skin.

"I didn't want my boyfriend to lose some of our 'recreational gear' so i kept it in my wardrobe. I was actually starting to wonder where they had gone."

"Coco, not in public!" Velvet said earning agreeing nods from Fox, now even darker in his face.

"Well, what can I say? I do what I want, and I like what I do."

"Well, we have the clothes put away separately. You can come by our dorm and pick them up some time." Jaune said.  
"The sooner the better."

"Great! You hear that Fox? You better prepare that pretty butt of yours for I have been wanting to try some new things out!"

(What can one say? Coco taketh and she giveth. She giveth good.)

"COCO! Don't be so lewd!"

"All right, all right. I'll stop, for now. Well, it has been fun but we have to get going. Might run into Cardin and take him down a peg."

Take down a peg? That was it! Jaune knew what had to be done about Cardin.

They had all been going at it from the wrong angle! They had tried beating and scaring him straight but that had not worked. Instead they should have gone for the man's arrogance, his pride!

Jaune got an idea, an idea that would make him and many others at Beacon very happy.

He turned to Team CFVY, Coco in particular. He knew Velvet would not want to take part in the plan he had hatched, even if it would be to her benefit.

"Say Coco? Could you do me a favor?"

He pointed at Velvet and made signs language for bully. Really he just mimicked Cardin pulling Velvet's ears. Coco got the message though.

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

Jaune pulled her close in order to whisper into her ear so that Velvet wouldn't hear. Though Jaune suspected she could hear everything anyway.

"Hmm. Yes. Ah-ha. Ho, ho ho! You got it, Arc! We will do it! Just make sure you can pull of your part."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Jaune, what was that all about?" Nora asked.

"That was a plan coming together. Do you guys think we could meet by the forest for some training in a few minutes?"

"Sure. We will meet you there?" Ren said getting up. "Let's go Nora."

Pyrrha turned to Jaune. Did he want her to take part in this? Her team leader had forbidden her to exert herself after the blood loss.

"I suppose I will head to the dorm then."

Surprisingly Jaune took her by the hand. "No, you are coming along."

"But you said…"

"I said WE shouldn't train for a while but I think I will want some practice for what I have in mind."

"Then why do you want me with you?"

"Because I will need an instructor, Pyr."

She beamed up. She could still instruct him. He gave her a smile.

"Besides, don't you want to see what I can manage now?"

Oh, yes. Very much indeed.

"Do you have anything special in mind, Jaune?"

"Oh yes, I do." Jaune said while flashing a mischievous grin, pulling his partner along by the hand. He really wanted her with him for this.

* * *

Professor Glynda Goodwitch had been teaching at Beacon Academy for several years now. She had seen many odd things at the school. Usually it was the unique quirks of the students but occasionally the young ones would approach her with a special request in mind.  
It tended to be to be matched up against a certain opponent at combat class. Glynda would consider such requests to see if granting them would help the students improve.

This had been one of those cases.

She had been surprised when she saw Ren Lie at her office with a request from his team leader. When she had asked why Arc had not come with the request to her in person Lie had informed her that Arc was busy sparring with Valkyrie. The spar was being supervised by Nikos.

The request was simple: for her to put Jaune Arc up as a participant for one of the matches during class and wait with choosing his opponent.

It was an odd request but Goodwitch agreed to the it. This was the first time Arc had showed any initiative of his own regarding combat class. It would be a shame it let it go to waste. The request practically reeked of ulterior motive but she could live with that.

That had been yesterday.

It was now time for combat class and the room was stuffed to the brim. Not only were all the first years there but also many of the older students, particularly faunus. Beacon had rather few faunus among its students so seeing them all gathered here like this was unusual. They usually stuck to their teams, not wanting to attract bullies by gathering as a group.

The oddest part was Team CVFY almost herding them into the classroom and directing them to "the good seats". There was anticipation in the air. The students had smelled metaphorical blood and like metaphorical sharks they had gathered to it.

Glynda checked her list for planned matches. It was time for Arc's and as per his request she had not yet chosen an opponent for him.

"Mr. Arc, your turn."

Glynda could see his team wishing him luck. The boy seemed different. Glynda had been teaching for quite a while and had learned to notice… things.

Arc did not seem to hesitate like he usually did. There was a bit of confidence in his stride.

The boy took his place and took forth his weapons. The room got quiet. This was what the students had been waiting for.

'_Why though?_'

"And your opponent will be…" Glynda did not get to finish her sentence as Jaune interrupted her.

"Cardin Winchester!"

One could have heard a pin drop. All eyes kept shifting between Jaune and Cardin who seemed equally surprised. One would have thought that the larger and stronger Cardin would have risen to the challenge but he remained seated. Cardin swallowed nervously, feeling the stares of all in the room on him.

Glynda considered this. Jaune Arc did not have a good track record against anyone, especially against Cardin. However, if Arc had improved lately this match would be useful for measuring his improvement. That, and the boy seemed confident. Glynda decided to go along with it.

"Yes, Cardin Winchester. Please make your way down to the ring."

As Cardin made his way down he seemed to regain his composure, returning to his usual cocksure demeanor.

"Well, well, well Jauney-Boy. Just because you managed to fend off a few measly grimm you think you can stand up to me? Let me knock some sense back into you, with my mace!"

Cardin made his way to Jaune for the customary salute the students always did before a match. It was meant to remind them that it was meant to be akin to a duel, not some brawl.

Cardin leaned closer for a whisper.

"Maybe you have forgotten about our little secret? You wouldn't want me to slip the truth about your transcripts now would you?"

"Maybe you have forgotten about what I told you about staying away from my friends, Cardin?"

Cardin backed away a bit. He still woke up in a cold sweat as he had nightmares about that moment, the look of pure hatred in Jaune's eyes and the bare fangs.

"Take your places." Goodwitch said, breaking the two of them up. The two students did as they were told and readied their weapons.

"Begin!"

Cardin rushed forward and brought his mace down but Jaune easily blocked it with practiced ease. Cardin's blows were child's play compared to Nora's hammer that he had practiced with. And absolutely nothing compared to Horus'.

Nora and her hammer had been the closest thing Team JNPR had had to Cardin and his mace. It had not been a perfect emulation but beggars can't be choosers. The young Valkyrie had been pissed during the training because she had to mimic Cardin's style.

Not making things better had been the fact that Pyrrha had been sitting on the sidelines correcting them both on their 'styles'.

She had kept telling them what they did wrong, how Nora had not been moving like Cardin or that Jaune had to keep up his footwork.

The really annoying part was the enthusiasm with which she had been instructing them.

It had been a real bother but it had paid of. Jaune was now easily sidestepping Cardin's blows or deflecting them, not having to use his aura all that much.

In truth the training had just been to help him with his coordination.

The knowledge of how to face and fight Cardin was readily available to him. His 'spare' memories showed him what he had to do but his body did not really know how to pull it off yet. Jaune was after all nowhere near the physical prowess that he had possessed as Sanguinius.

Cardin swung again, frustrated over not easily winning like he usually did. Jaune landed a few blows on him, wearing down his aura.

Cardin was not a stellar fighter. Sure, he had size and brawn but he lacked style, discipline and he had no sense for tactics.

Had Cardin been a bit smarter he would have disengaged, gotten some distance from Jaune and tried to come up with a plan. Instead he just kept up his futile attacks, tiring himself out.

"STAND AND FIGHT, YOU CHICKENSHIT!" Cardin roared and brought the hammer down with all his might. Jaune would have been able to see it coming regardless if he didn't have the Thirst under control.

Cardin had gotten slow. Jaune simply sidestepped the blow and struck out with his sword.

The blow hit Cardin's exposed fingers holding the maze. Cardin's aura let him keep his fingers and prevented any real harm.

It still stung like hell though.

With a yelp Cardin let go of his mace and started tending to his sore hand.

"You little prick!" was all he managed to say when Jaune's shield hit him right in the face.

In his daze Cardin thought he could feel Jaune's sword hit him in the knee. Cardin's aura took the blow but he did buckle.  
Another bash from the shield knocked Cardin over.

"Auw."

Cardin was not good at taking hits. Any half-decent blow would leave him wobbling. He looked up to his opponent who was… sheathing his weapon?

'_The fuck?_' Cardin thought. '_Does he think he has won? My aura is not in the red yet. Just wait until I get back up! I will give you the beating of a lifetime!_'

Instead of going back to his seat, Jaune bent down and picked up Cardin's mace. He swung it around a bit, testing the weight of the weapon. Then he turned to Cardin. His eyes were cold as ice and his fangs were showing.

"Oh fuck." muttered Cardin and tried to get up but was pushed back down as Jaune put his foot on Cardin's chest.

"I'm sorry." Jaune muttered. "I'm sorry I ever compared you to Horus."

"Eh, you are forgiven." said Cardin, trying in a last ditch effort to get back into Jaune's good graces. He failed miserably.

'_Who the fuck is Horus?_'

Jaune put more weight onto his foot, pushing Cardin lower onto the floor.  
"I'm not apologizing to you, Cardin. Even after all Horus did to me, to Father and the Imperium I will not forgive myself for comparing him to someone like you."

Jaune lifted the mace. He held the it like a golf club and was readying a swing for Cardin's head.  
Survival instinct kicked in and it kicked Cardin's dignity out.

"Jauney Boy! My friend! My pal! Let's not be hasty about this! Tr- try to remember the good times we have had! Remember the the time we collected wasps! Remember when I promised not to mess with your friends?"

The maze came down. Cardin shrieked in terror (like a little girl) and closed his eyes, readying himself for the pain. It never came.

He opened his eyes and saw that the mace had stopped a few inches away from his head.

"Oh, sweet dust, Jauney Boy. I thought you were about to take my head off."

Cardin gave a small smile as the mace moved away. He tried to get up put Jaune kept his weight on Cardin's chest.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Your aura is still not in the red." answered Jaune, smiling maliciously. The fangs made it look horrifying.

"What are you up to? Ufff!"

Cardin gasped as he felt Jaune's entire weight press down on him, focused on the toes. Gracefully like a dancer Jaune spun around on Cardin and landed on the other side by the bully's legs.

The mace was raised again and from the floor Cardin could see where between his legs the blow would land.

It horrified him.

"Jaune, think of what you are doing? Please, have mercy! No!No!**No!No! ****No!No**! No!No! **NOOO!**"

The mace came down. There was a loud **crack** and Cardin went from being a baritone to being a soprano as his aura went into the red.

The entire class room went dead quiet. The male students winced and even some of the girls seemed to have a bit of sympathy for the Winchester family jewels… for a few seconds.

Then the roomed boomed in cheer!

Cardin Winchester, the foe of all oppressed students, had been defeated by one of their own.

"You did it!" shouted Pyrrha, overjoyed to see the fruit of her labors and sacrifice.  
This is what she had hoped for! The untapped talent she had seen in him! And she would keep training him, make him even stronger!

"Way to go, fearless leader!" Nora chimed in.

"Yes, but the groin attack might have been a bit excessive." Ren noted. He was however smiling.

"Bah! Like that's a problem!" said Coco and jumped up from her seat, onto her desk. "Alright ladies, listen up!"

The room got quiet again.

"Vote of hands: who here thinks the loss of the Winchester family jewels was a bad thing."

No one put up their hand.

"Yeah, like we were ever going to let let him put them to use!" shouted Yang, earning many approving shouts and laughs.

"ENOUGH!"

Goodwitch roared over the noise.

"The winner of the match is Jaune Arc, even if the victory was achieved by unorthodox means. Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?"

Jaune looked at his teacher sheepishly. "Well, maybe…"

"Yes?"

"Could I maybe have another match?"

Goodwitch was speechless for a moment.

"Mr. Arc, do not let one victory get to your head."

"Too late for that, professor. But my aura is still in the green and I feel like I'm on a roll."

Goodwitch looked at her student. He was smiling so happily. Not even the fangs could mare such a smile. It would not do to ruin such happiness.

'_Snap out of it, Glynda! Something needs to be done!_'

Goodwitch looked around the room. All the students wanted more and to deny them that would breed resentment towards the staff. On the other hand, Jaune Arc did need to be brought down back to earth. A sudden boost of his ego could easily get him killed in actual combat.

Her attention turned to the rest of Team CRDL that had gathered around their fallen and very suffering leader.

They were sharing the male pain.

"Breathe, Cardin, breathe!" Dove said, holding his leaders hand. "You will get through this!"

"A light, I can see a light!" Cardin's voice was a whimper. "It speaks to me!"

"Don't go into the light, Cardin! Focus on my voice!" Sky shouted.  
"Damn it, won't someone get him some ice?"

Russel stepped forward, holding his leader's weapon. "Hold him still. I'm gonna knock him out before the real pain sets in."

TWACK! THUNK! TWACK! Russel was not good with heavy weapons. It took him three tries to do the deed.

"We're gonna get him, Cardin. We're gonna get him!"

Goodwitch almost smiled. Here she had wondered who would be a suitable opponent to bring Arc's ego under control.

Nikos would have been overkill, as would any of the other top students.

"Will the able members of Team CRDL step forward for a match against Arc?"

In unison the three boys stepped up to the ring.

Jaune smiled confidently.

He had not really considered the idea of a 3-on-1 match before. That was the sort of thing Pyrrha could pull off, not him.  
Well, at least not in the past. Now was a completely different matter.

'_You wanted another match, Mr. Arc. Well, here you go._' thought Goodwitch.  
She was not evil. No, no. She was just making sure one of her students didn't go off and get himself killed doing something stupid because of some foolish pride.

"Begin!"

* * *

Jaune did win the second match, but it had been a close thing. Had it been any other team he would have lost for sure.

Team CRDL was not keen on strategy or coordination. They liked to rush their opponents one by one, to take them out on their own rather than like a team. Still, having to face three opponents at the same time made it a lot harder to block and dodge. Jaune had only really prepared for a fight against Cardin, not the rest of CRDL as well.

As he had been taking blows he had cursed his ego for making him request another match.

He had blocked, parried and countered just like he had done in his memories and dreams. Well, almost like in the memories and dreams. He was human now. Not a supreme prince of battle as the Emperor had made him to be.

He kept stumbling over his own feet and almost dropped his sword while doing maneuvers that he had not done before.

He was still slower and weaker than the others, not to mention less experienced. Because of that he still doubted his action, second-guessed his actions and hesitated. And that had cost him dearly.

But he wasn't tempted to drink their blood. Not anymore.

When the match was over Jaune was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. He got down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall.

He felt the cool touch of a water bottle in his hand. He drank eagerly.

"Slow down, Jaune, or you will make yourself sick." said Pyrrha and pulled the bottle away from his lips, spilling some water on him. Jaune didn't care for the water felt cool on his skin.

He looked up. There was his team as well as RWBY.

"That was amazing!" Ruby said.  
"You should have seen the look on Cardin's face when you called him out! Oh, wait, I have a picture on my scroll!"

"You dunce, he was there. Of course he saw it." Weiss scolded her partner.  
"But yes, your performance was moderately better than we would have expected (from some stupid faunus)."

"Yeah, I was pleasantly surprised. Had you planned this or was it just a coincidence that all the school's faunus were gathered here?" Blake asked.

Jaune just nodded. He couldn't talk as he was breathing so heavily.

"Well, that was kind of you. I don't think Cardin will bother them for a while now."

"Yeah, not with his balls broken!" Nora slammed her fists together for emphasis. It were no legs but Cardin's balls had been a good second best for her.

"That, and his power over them is broken. No one can really be afraid of him after seeing this."

Ren held out his hand to help Jaune up. He could not stay on the floor forever. Jaune refused the help, he needed a few more moments before he could get up.

"I have to say you really have improved a great deal as of late."

"Thanks guys but I couldn't have done it without Pyrrha's help."

"Oh, please, you don't mean that. I just helped a little bit."

"A little bit?" Yang scoffed.  
"Seriously, P-girl, what have you done to Jaune and could you do it to the rest of us?"  
She gave Pyrrha a shameless grin of the lewd variety.

"Wha- I haven't done anything!" Pyrrha tried.

She looked over to Nora who was grinning evilly, no doubt remembering the picture she had on her scroll.

"Just kidding. Come on, let's go celebrate Vomit-boy's victory!" said Yang and all but dragged her sister with her.

As they walked along Jaune couldn't help but notice that Pyrrha seemed pleased with herself, either that or lost in happy thoughts.

"A lien for your thoughts."

"Oh, just thinking of how to proceed with your training."

"Eager are we?"

"Well, I will get to spend time with my partner." she mused.

Jaune nodded. Yes, if anything else, that was a reason to keep training. He got some time with her and that pretty smile.

"Just say when, Pyr. Just say when."

Their fingers nudged each other, but rather than pulling away they stayed together for a while. But only for a while before they retracted in embarrassment.

* * *

Cardin Winchester had been hauled of to Beacon's infirmary for his injury.

Now, smashed nuts was not an uncommon condition at Beacon Academy.

In fact it was rather common, especially among those young men whose IQ was inversely proportional to how much they bench pressed.

For those whose IQ was **not** inversely proportional to how much they bench pressed this was rarely a problem.

What was unusual about Cardin's case was the symptoms the young man was showing.  
Now, there was the usual swearing, vows for revenge, fetal position, and not-so-manly-yet-very-manly-tears.

The unusual symptoms were the hallucinations. Since before Cardin had been knocked out and gotten medical attention and after he had woken up he had been talking about a golden light, an oddly handsome man and that said handsome man kept talking to him.

If Beacons resident physician Arzet Surgia had to make a guess as to what was happening he would have guessed pain induced deliria or a religious visions.

He settled for the deliria. Not that it mattered to Surgia all that much. He would just inform the headmaster that Cardin Winchester would make a full recovery in a week or so, though he would walk funnily until then.

Surgia might also inform the headmaster about the pain induced deliria.

Surgia knew that the headmaster had a bit of a mean streak and tended to enjoy hearing of others suffering.

Because let's be honest, why else would the man throw his would-be-students over a hundred feet off the ground into a grimm infested forest every year whilst sipping coffee?

Now to be fair, from what Surgia could gather had Winchester had this coming for quite a while now.

Another reason Ozpin would like to hear about it. The man had a thing for karma.

Surgia placed Cardin on a bed, gave him a few painkillers, an icepack and some general advice Surgia had collected for this sort of thing during his time at Beacon. He then told Cardin's teammates to piss off from his clinic since it was not a dust-damned coffee shop.

Surgia then headed off to Ozpin's office.

It was time for his coffee break anyway and Ozpin always had a pot brewing.

Cardin was left to his misery. The visions had continued since the match. As Cardin's pain was letting up thanks to the special painkillers he was letting himself drift into unconsciousness. The visions got clearer. Even with his eyes closed he could still see them.

"**Cardin Winchester. I have need of you.**"

"Who are you?"

"**The Emperor of mankind. Heed my words for my time is short. Look out for him.**"

An image of Jaune Arc flashed behind Cardin's eyes, burning into his mind. But the image was wrong, like it kept changing like a movie clip. He saw Jaune one moment, the other he saw a giant with wings like an angel. But there was no doubt about it, it was Arc.

'_Lord…_'

The figure, the Emperor, continued. "**Do as he says.**"

Cardin saw Arc commanding warriors, like some great warrior king, leading them to victory and glory.

'_Primarch..._'

"Beware of those who would hurt him."

A woman of raven hair, surrounded by fire, was shown but her face was shrouded.

'_Witch…_'

"And what do I get out of this, huh?" Cardin shouted in his mind, as if the figure would let itself be intimidated by him.

"**You shall see.**"

The light intensified and then vanished. Cardin woke up in Beacon's infirmary. He winced as his busted balls ached from his sudden movement. Then the pain receded and then stopped. Cardin tossed away the ice pack that had been placed on his crotch and watched. There was a golden glow as the swelling subsided.

"Sweet dust." Cardin muttered. His injury, one he had feared would make him an eunuch, had been healed. It was miracle!  
Then, as sudden as Cardin's recovery, there was a flash in his mind. The burning mental image of Jaune Arc went through Cardin's head along with the golden figures orders.

"**Look out for him…. Beware those who would hurt him.**"

Cardin was tempted to refuse but he realized that would not be an good idea. In fact, doing as the apparition said seemed like an excellent idea for some reason.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll do it, my Emperor."

Getting out of the infirmary Cardin gathered his posse.

"Get up, you lazy bastards. We have work to do."

His teammates were almost dumbstruck. They were all convinced that they were seeing a miracle. Cardin's injury should have kept him down for hours, maybe even days. Yet there he was, strutting around. They wondered how such a thing was possible. Even aura couldn't do such a thing.

Cardin just laughed at them. Of course aura hadn't done this, but something else.

Nay! Someone else!

"Boys, I've seen the light, the light of the Emperor!"

* * *

**Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A word of warning. This first part will be very confusing. I wrote it and even I can't make proper sense of it. You need not consider it part of the actual story if you don't want to. I just felt like putting it in here.**

* * *

It was floating around.  
It was waking up.  
It was remembering.

It was Sanguinius.

It was not whole.

He was floating around in someone else's thoughts but they were still his thoughts at the same time for they shared the same soul.

But it was not whole. Sanguinius was not whole.

The concept of "self" was still a bit fuzzy for him for he had just come to notice his situation.

Who was he? What was he? Where did he come from? Why was he in this place? What had been done to him?  
These questions had been haunting him since he had come about. He was still unsure about a few things.

He did not know when he had awoken. Or rather, he knew when but keeping track of the time since then in a young man's mindscape was not easy. It was like living in a mini-warp.  
But saying that he lived in the mindscape was not right either. It was more like he was a part of It or rather he was It. at the same time the same could be said for Jaune. They were one and the same, only separated by their perspective on their memories that made up their lives.

It was all very confusing. Maybe Magnus would have been able to explain it. He had always dabbled in such matters. Sanguinius had always deemed it best to stay clear of such things.  
Oh well, too late to do anything about it now.

Sanguinius' self had begun to reform itself when Pyrrha Nikos had unlocked Jaune Arc's aura.

Something about that had made the shattered soul stir and gotten it to pull itself together.

In the mindscape of Jaune Arc the shattered remains of Sanguinius' soul was pulling itself together as best it could.

It was taking a lot of time for there was a lot to fix.  
Without any real way on measuring time apart from what he gleaned from Jaune's perception, Sanguinius figured it would take a few decades at least. That would give the boy some time to enjoy his life at least for once Sanguinius was done he would reach out to the stars and find the Imperium.

How had his soul been shattered?  
That had been the angel's first question when he realized his situation. The memory of his fight with Horus had sprung up and it had been Jaune's first nightmare at Beacon.

During his final moments he had faced down Horus in battle. He had lost and died.  
But Horus had done worse than kill him. Horus had wounded his very soul.

That's how the primarch of the Blood Angels now found himself floating around in the mindscape of Jaune Arc, the one who carried his broken soul.

Sanguinius looked at the mental image of himself. He now had his left arm but not his right one. He had a stump of his right leg but not the left one. His wings where not on him either.  
He looked into himself. Plenty of the organs his father had bestowed upon him were missing.

He looked around himself. Here and there were pieces of him floating around. His fangs had been among the first to appear. Sanguinius had taken them and returned them to their proper place.  
That had been months ago, the day Jaune Arc discovered his fangs to be precise.

Since then he had slowly picked up fragments of himself, putting himself together as he did so. There was still a lot of him missing.

As more and more fragments appeared and joined the Angel did Jaune Arc remember more of his past life.

During the periods when Jaune did not remember anything new, Sanguinius entertained himself by going through Jaune's own memories or seeing the world through the boy's eyes. It was a pleasant enough world to live on he supposed.

There was a few people who the boy held close. They were his team but their bonds were like that of a family.

There were other people around but JNPR was always Jaune's main concern.  
Their relations got the Angel to recall the good times and discussions or games of Regicide with Horus and some of his other brothers. Like on Melchior after the battle against the Nephilim, before Horus had uncovered the dark secret of the Blood Angels.

Then there had been the Red Thirst. Sanguinus wished he could make it stop and spare the mortal from it but he found himself powerless.  
And while Juane did resist it valiantly he did not have the mental fortitude of a primarch, not yet. It had only been a matter of time until he, and thus Sanguinius, succumbed to it.

Salvation had come in the form of Pyrrha Nikos who gave of her own blood to starve off the Thirst.  
Whereas Jaune couldn't comprend the champion's reason for doing so, Sanguinius did.  
It was love. Plain and simple love.

Sanguinius had shaken his ghost-head in the mindscape in frustration over his incarnation's inability to see the writing on the wall.

"By father's tap-dancing thyroid gland, how can a reincarnation of me be this dense?"

Seriously, not even Dorn had been this stubborn to get a clue about some things.

Nikos' deeds deserved a reward - a show of gratitude.  
Thus Sanguinius had decided to give Jaune a clue or rather a notion of what was going on by planting a few ideas around in the boy's mind. But with his limited agency the Angel could only do so much. At most he just managed to pull a few strings.  
It seemed to work to a degree. The boy had begun to realize what he felt for the amazon, if a bit slowly.

That action alone had left the Angel's spirit quite exhausted and so he returned to the depths of Jaune's mindscape to rest. He did not know for how long he would do so. Maybe a week. Maybe a few months. Years?

It couldn't be helped.

* * *

It was lunch. Team RWBY was doing their thing. From his seat Jaune could tell that Ruby was up to something. She was carrying a binder with her. She cleared her throat and addressed her team, no all at the table.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss took exception to that one, all others chuckled.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream. That one day, this team would rise up, together, and have the most fun anyone has ever had!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, looking up from her notebook.

"I'm talking about kicking off the new semester with a bang!"

Yang turned to Team JNPR with a grin.

"Well I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Eh? Am I right?"

For her bad pun Yang got an apple thrown in her face, courtesy of Nora.

"Your joke is bad and you should feel bad."

Yang began to look around for something to retaliate with.

'_Oh-ohhh_' thought Jaune. '_If this ain't a dust-ceg ready to blow then I am a tame squig. What even is a squig?_'

Ruby continued her little speech without missing a beat, unaware of what her sister was doing. No one tried to stop Yang as they were focused on Ruby. Yang eventually got her hand on the original apple and tried to return it to its sender.

She missed and somewhere else in the cafeteria someone got an free apple in their head.

Nora giggled.  
Before Jaune could get Pyrrha or Ren to stop the Valkyrie she had picked up a pie and hurled it towards her blonde adversary.

Now, Jaune was not that good at ballistics or aerodynamics, but even he knew that one should not expect an apple and an apple pie to behave the same way when used as projectiles. This included trajectory.

The pie hit a distracted Weiss right in the face.

Nora tried to shift the blame to Ren by pointing at him while smiling nervously.  
Ren facepalmed, somehow surprised by Nora's actions despite having known her for years.

Team RWBY, minus the pie covered Weiss, looked at their sister-team with narrowed eyes.  
Jaune could swear that he could make out an annoyed face on Weiss despite her "beauty treatment".

"Pyr, get ready. Ren, establish a fortified position at the end of the cafeteria as soon as things start. I will try to cover you."

Ren acknowledged the order. "Understood, leader."

"What about me?" Nora asked.

"MIA?" Jaune suggested jokingly. Missing In Action would be a fitting end for her as this was all her fault anyhow in a way.  
"Arm yourself. We will need your strength."

Somewhere behind him Jaune could hear someone shout. "FOOD FIGHT!"

It was on.

The Battle of the Cafeterium had begun.

* * *

Sun and Neptune of Team SSSN were walking along the ground of Beacon. Sun had insisted on introducing Neptune to the awesome people at the school. They were currently walking outside the cafeteria.

Now, to the untrained eye the cafeteria was just a cafeteria. However, to the one who knew their stuff if was a VWBC or a Very-Well-Built-Cafeteria.

The walls could withstand dust explosions, bullets and was equipped with one-way mirror-tinted, shatter resistant glass and was even soundproofed. It was a requirement for cafeterias serving huntsmen, especially the ones in training. This was the reason why the two boys did not see or hear Ruby Rose getting tossed into the window they passed by.

The monkey faunus kept up with his enthusiasm all the way.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! Not as cool as SSSN, but still."

Neptune was however sceptical. "Suuure."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?

"Dude, are you forgetting who you are talking to?" He gave a smile showing off his perfect teeth. They gleamed.

"Fair enough." said Sun.

As they got to the doors a student jumped out and collapsed in front of them. His head was covered by a melon and he had ketchup stains all over him.

Being decent chaps Sun and Neptune liberated the boys head from the suffocating melon, letting him breath. He was showing clear signs of shell-shock. Before he passed out he muttered a warning to his saviors.

"Food fight."

Then there was a trembling, like a hoard of grimm was on the move. Sun and Neptune barely managed to throw themselves to the sides of the doors when a stampede of students came rushing out.

Being huntsmen in training Neptune and Sun could recognize the behavior of civilians running away from battle. But these people were supposed to be huntsmen in training.

What manner of food fight could make them flee like this?

Sun gestured to a worried Neptune that they were going to take a peek inside. He got a nod in response. If one of them fell in battle that day the other would let their team know.

"Dustspeed, Sun, dustspeed."

* * *

Jaune had recovered from his food-induced injuries and had once again taken command of this Teams efforts to fend of Team RWBY's offence. It had gone rather well.

RWBY had been pushed away from JNPR's makeshift fort.

Jaune surveyed the battle field. His team were currently stuck on the defensive. He didn't like it. He wanted to take the fight to the enemy. Soon he would for he had a plan of attack in mind.

Nora was laughing maniacally from on top of it.

"Ahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Even as Nora sang along to her merry tune Jaune could see Ruby getting back up after being repelled yet again. She had an ice cream cone stuck to her head and she was rousing her troops.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful and delicious!"

A milk-carton grenade went off in her hand by accident. Her little speech did manage to raise morale among her battle-sisters. As one they raised their fists and shouted a battle cry.

"Yeah!"

"Alright gang, here they come again!" Jaune said and hefted a baguette in his hand, a stand in for Crocea Mors. The bread had helped him face of against Ruby during her last assault. Somehow it was still in one piece.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted and jumped into the fray.

Ren loaded up on melons from their armory and began his barrage. All was going according to Jaune's battle plan.

Ruby had anticipated this melon assault and had her sister block the melons with turkey-powered fists. But that was part of Jaune's plan. It kept the brawler, Team RWBY's main offensive force, occupied.

This let Nora engage Weiss in melee.  
Weiss with her light weaponry, a few breadsticks, never stood a chance against Nora's Melon-mallet.

The white haired girl was taken down by a blow to the head, sending her flying into RWBY's base. Ruby knelt down by her fallen comrade, trying to wipe the red from her friend face, but it was too late.

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't give up on me! Weiss!"

"Cough, Ruby, I'm not gonna make it!" said Weiss and closed her eyes to keep the juices from getting into them.

"Nooo!"

Ruby cried out for the loss of a teammate.

It was time to move to the next stage of Jaune's plan. And not a moment too soon. They were almost out of melons to hurl at Yang.

"Ren, keep Blake busy! Pyrrha, prepare for Operation Soda Pop!"

"What will you do?" she asked.

"Keep Yang busy!"

Normally Jaune would not even dream of engaging Yang in any sort of confrontation on his own but he had reasoned it was best this way. Blake was still too fast for him and Pyrrha would need some time to gather ammo for Operation Soda Pop.

Jaune could however keep Yang busy by dodging her blows and taunting her, a very dangerous mission but he was prepared to risk it for his team. The melee was brutal but he didn't need to keep it up for long.

"Nora, now!" Pyrrha shouted, letting her team know she was ready.

Yang and Blake could only stare as Team JNPR's last melons were hurled at them. They didn't get to dodge as the boys pinned them down. The impacts sent the two girls flying towards Ruby and the downed Weiss.

Now all of Team RWBY had been pushed back to their side of the cafeteria and they had no more supplies to muster a counter with.

"Give up, Ruby. Just admit it was your sister's bad pun that started this and we will let you go." Jaune shouted.

"We will never surrender! And Yang's puns aren't that bad."

"Yeah, and they are great buns." Yang mumbled and held up some baked goods just to make her point, earning a groan from all of her teammates.

"So be it, huntress." Jaune said ominously.  
"Pyrrha, now!"

With her semblance Pyrrha lifted every soda can in the cafeteria, painstakingly collected when Jaune and Ren were fighting. With a huff she propelled the liquid filled shells at the enemy. Not quite an orbital bombardment but it would have to do.  
There was a crash and the sound of hundreds of soda cans bursting open.

Jaune stepped forward, surveying the results of his team's efforts. It was like bringing a very bothersome civilization to compliance or purging a very stubborn bunch of xenos.  
"Ah, I love the smell of soda pops at lunch. It smells like… it smells like victory."

"There is no kill quite like overkill." noted Ren as their enemies laid on the floor before them. All except for one, Ruby.

Jaune had been ready to proclaim victory but then he remembered who they were facing. While most people would have surrendered by now, Ruby was not most people. She hated losing and was determined to drag her foes down with her if she did.

That way no one would really win and no one would really lose, she figured.

It was then Ruby broke the cardinal rule of food fights on all of Remnant: she used the furniture and cutlery. Sure, all did it to some degree: as ramps, as shelter or as catapults for food-projectiles.

They did not however use them as projectiles.

Everyone and their mothers knew not to do it!

People could get hurt for dust's sake!

Using her semblance Ruby started going around in circles, picking up speed, picking up air pull. Soon all debris, all plates, cutlery and even tables were dragged behind her. Then she set course for Team JNPR.

"Freedom!" was all Jaune could hear as he felt Ruby run past him. After her followed all the stuff that had been in the cafeteria.

Jaune turned to his partner. He had failed to predict this eventuality, he had failed his teammates. He tried to reach out for his partner but it was too late.

As their fingers touched he heard her say "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Those were his final words before they were slammed into the wall. Their aura protected them for any actual harm but their clothes were stained beyond recognition.

Ruby landed in front of them, a smug grin on her face. "Who has lost now, oh great leader?"

Jaune let out a chuckle. "Not you."

Sure, he had not planned for this to happen but Ruby had acted too late. She was out off time.  
Jaune's "relief force" was on its way.

The doors slammed open and professor Goodwitch stomped in. She was rather annoyed. "Oh, crap baskets." said Ruby.

With a flip of her crop Goodwitch began putting everything back in order and pulled JNPR off the wall.

"Children, do not play with your food."

The students apologized and sat down to resume what was left of their meal.

Glynda muttered something to herself when Ruby Rose tried to convince everyone that she had won by being the last one standing.

"Miss Rose, do not take this so lightly!"

"Let it go Glynda." said headmaster Ozpin as he entered. "They are still children so let the act as such. It won't be long until we throw them out into the big and scary world."

He sipped some coffee, thinking of his food fights back when he was young, so very long ago.

"Besides, it seemed like it was rather educational for them."

It had been. They had turned lunch into a battle simulation, had to improvise their weaponry and brushed up on team tactics.  
There was however a few problems to sort out in the aftermath.

Ozpin walked past his deputy and tapped Ruby on the shoulder.

"For breaking the universal rule of food fights on Remnant I hereby, as headmaster of Beacon Academy, deny your victory."

"WHAT? What for? Aren't we supposed to use all available methods to win?"

"Yes, in order to safeguard something or capture something you need. But tactics such as yours would end up destroying the very thing you would want to protect or seize. As a huntress, such an alternative is not available to you."

He took another sip of coffee, teaching was thirsty work. That is why he left it to the other teachers.

"That means the victory goes to JNPR. And for once again showing great tactical prowess, ten points to Arc!"

"Who-hoo!" Nora shouted. "Way to go fearless leader!"

"Points to what, headmaster?" asked Glynda. She could smell bullshit in the air, it came from the headmaster.

"Why, to his next exam with you, Glynda."

Before Glynda could pommel Ozpin into dust he snuck away, surprisingly spry for someone with a cane. He gave Sun and the Neptune, who was covered in food, a smile and a nod as he dashed past them, Goodwitch hot on his heels.

Sun gave a laugh.

"I love these guys. Hey, you got something on your everything."

Neptune just glared daggers at him and pulled out a napkin to wipe his face clean with.

* * *

A few days after the battle for the Cafeterium.

* * *

Never let it be said that the kingdom of Atlas didn't know how to put on a show.

All of the City of Vale was out of doors to watch the grand ships sail past over them. The exchange students from Atlas were just about to arrive.

All were happy about this. To meet new people, to learn more from them and also, to face new exciting opponents.

Jaune however was not really happy about the arrival of the Atlesians. It was only the presence of his friends that kept him from frowning outright. The annoying part was that before Beacon he would not have had a problem with this. But with his new fangs however….

"Oh, come now Jaune. All Atleasians aren't that bad. I mean, technically they have made discrimination against faunus illegal. And besides, Weiss is an Atlesian and she is, er, kinda nice."

Jaune scoffed but still ruffled Ruby's hair, making her protest. She may be a goofball at times but she was still the first friend he had ever made at Beacon.

"For you maybe, but you are not a faunus, or whatever I am."

She eventually pushed away his hand as he messed up her already messy hair. She had worked hard to get it messy in the right way.

"Have you still not gotten past the faunus-not-faunus-thing? Did you ever call your folks about it?"

Jaune just shook his head.

"Why Jaune? They are your family."

"Well Ruby, it's not like it's a small matter so it should be discussed in person, not over scroll. At least that's what I think."

"But that's not all is there?" Ren chimed in. "If you don't mind me asking."

All of Team JNPR turned closer to listen.

"No, that is only part of the reason. When I left for Beacon I needed a weapon, a real weapon. So just as I left home…."

He took a deep breath, making ready to confess one of his sins.

"... I sorta ran away with with the family's ancestral weapons."

His friend whinsed. Yeah, that would cause some friction between Jaune and his folks. Someday, once they had a decent amount of time off, Jaune intended to meet his family and hope for the best. Maybe they would just scold him, maybe they would try to ground him, maybe they would try to grind his fangs down. Time would tell.

They all turned back to watch the spectacle in the sky. Annoying Atlesians or not, it was an impressive sight.

For Jaune however it left a thought as he was delving into Sanguinius' memories.  
'_I've both seen, ridden and taken down bigger._'

He didn't say it out loud though. For now he just enjoyed the show.

But the Red Tear had been much grander than anything Atlas could muster. That was simply a fact.

He had gotten a better grasp of his other memories lately but a lot still eluded him. At least he did remember who he had been: Sanguinius, primarch of the Blood Angels. One of the Emperor's sons. Made to be supreme princes of battle.  
Now he wasn't. He was less than even a neophyte but still carrying the darker legacy of his past life.

It did not help his self-esteem knowing that he had gone from being a demigod to a nobody after dying or the fact that he had retained almost none of the pros that had come with his previous life. Instead he had gotten the fangs and the Red Thirst.

He often found himself wondering if he was doing the right thing. Was what he was doing now what he would have done in his previous life?  
Probably not, but right now he couldn't do much about it.

* * *

"Why does Ironwood have to drag his work with his everywhere he goes?"

Glynda Goodwitch was not really happy about the Atlesian fleet over Vale. Atlas was bringing more than just their students. It was bringing its military.

"Because he feels like he cannot trust anyone else to look after it, Glynda."

It was not the whole truth but Ozpin did not exactly know the other reasons. He had a guess though. It was not encouraging.

On the computer screen Ozpin was looking at there was a blinking light.

"Entrance requested."

Ozpin pressed a few buttons and looked up from his computer as the elevator to his office opened with the ringing of a bell. In strode a man i pristine white uniform. Broad shoulders carried a head with a square jaw. Back straight he approached the headmaster and his deputy. The military demeanor faded and the man smiled, arms raised as if to hug someone.

"Ozpin!"

"Greetings, general Ironwood."

"Oh, drop the formalities. We are all friend here. Besides, it has been far too long. Still haven't gotten a haircut I see."

The men shook hands as Glynda left the window and headed for the door. James Ironwood almost stood at attention for her out of old habit.

"And it being too long goes double for you, Glynda. How have you been?"

Glynda almost gave him a heartfelt smile "Oh James…."

And then she frowned. "I will be outside."

"I see things haven't changed with her." Ironwood said, a tad disappointed.

"Well James, you did leave her for what is essentially a glorified desk job."

"First Ozpin, it is you who has a glorified desk job. And second, I hardly think running the most powerful military on Remnant and a Huntsman academy is a 'glorified desk job'."

"Yes, but I have never left a lover for it, now have I? And believe you me James, what I am doing is not a glorified desk job either. Why, only yesterday I had to deal with the aftermath of a small civil war in this very school's cafeteria."

Ozpin tilted his head towards a kettle of the table, earning a nod from Ironwood. The trip had been long and tedious. He needed a boost.

Even so he produced a small canteen and poured some of its content into his mug.

For medical purposes, of course. Being Atlas' general was hard on the nerves.

While Ozpin helped himself to a mug Ironwood noticed a chalkboard in the office. It was divided into three sections. One showed the names of Beacon's staff as well as a sum of Lien next to them. Then there was also a X or a O to the far right.

"Betting pool?" asked Ironwood, counting the names. All of Beacon's staff was there plus Qrow Branwen. The general huffed.

'_So the drunk is around here somewhere, typical._'

To Ironwood's surprise, only the drunk and Peter Port seemed to be voting "yes".

"Ah, yes. We are having a little bet about one of our student. Whatever he will go above and beyond or not by the end of the school year." answered Ozpin before he sipped his coffee.

"Which student and why the interest?"

"Jaune Arc." Answered Ozpin. "As for why, well he was positively hopeless when he got here but then Port had one of his ideas."

Ironwood nodded. Ozpin had asked him to try to look into the boy's past in order to find clues about who or what could have helped him get his transcripts approved. Ironwoods investigation had revealed nothing.

It had almost been disappointing to hear that the infiltrator seemed to have no talent whatsoever. An infiltrator should at least have the decency to be competent. That was Ironwood's opinion.

Ozpin walked up to the broad. "Well, what do you say? Do you want in?"

"Sign me up. 500 Lien says he won't amount to anything."

The general meant it. He had reviewed the footage that Ozpin had sent him of the boy. It would be easy money and the fact that it would be Branwen paying up would make it all worthwhile.

Ozpin wrote down the general's stake in the matter and sent a message to Oobleck to look up the general later in order to handle the money.

"I hope you remember Beacon's golden rule: no backsies." said the headmaster.

"Why would I have to be concerned about that? I have seen the footage."

"Well, yes, about the footage. Since I sent you that the boy has showed some improvement. Most likely thanks to the assistance of his partner."

"That matters not. The boy will need years worth of training in order to manage what he is up for, not some weeks of it. No matter how good his partner's teachings are."

"My thoughts exactly. But I suppose it gives the bet an air of suspense." said Ozpin and took his seat again.

"Now with the small talk over with… Why is there a frickin' fleet outside of my office window?"

James sighed. For all his qualities Ozpin had never really understood the value of solid military action or the need to show of strength at times. It made one's enemies think twice about doing anything they would come to regret.

"You know why."

"James, we have been over this already. We are having peace now. That is what the Festival is about. The students fighting in the arena instead of armies fighting in the streets. This show of yours will undermine the Festival's purpose."

"But if what Qrow said is true then we-"

"... Then we will handle it with tact and care, not rush in guns blazing. Can you guess which of the two possibilities the people are fearing right now with your fleet looming over them."

"I'm just cautious Ozpin. Nothing more."

"As am I. That's why I spend my time producing the best huntsmen I can for when the need for them arise."

Ironwood finished his cup, grateful for having spiked it. Then he sighed and turned to the exit. Before he exited he turned back to his friend.

"Ozpin, will the children ever be ready for this war? Ready to win it?"

"I hope so, as much as I wished they would not have to be."

As the elevator took Ironwood to the ground floor Ozpin turned to the board for the bet. As much as he wanted to win that bet he was kind of hoping that he had bet on the wrong outcome. For all the Arc boy's shortcomings he was arguably probably one of the schools best tacticians. And he was showing more and more promise by the day.

Those were qualities that would be needed in the times to come. But before that Ozpin would be able to trust the boy.  
The most recent developments and information Ozpin had received about Arc was not encouraging.

There simply wasn't any information about him that Ozpin didn't already have. Glynda had spoken of Arc's dream Journal but Ozpin had not been able to get anything useful out of it.

He had reached out to all of his contacts in order to find even the faintest trace of a clue of what was going on.  
It had turned up nothing so far.  
Ozpin thanked his lucky star that Arc had not done anything suspicions. As far as Ozpin knew, that is.

Not that Ozpin would ever admit it but he did not know of everything that happened at his school. Arc's and Nikos' most recent activities were unknown to him and they would remain as such. No one from JNPR would speak of the matter if any of them were confronted. And why would anyone do that when no one knew of what had happened?  
While Ozpine had wondered as to how Arc had suddenly gained the prowess to best all of CRDL on his own he had just attributed that to Arc's training with Nikos. Surely anyone would improve greatly under such guidance.

Ozpin let the matter of Arc go for now as he had other things that took up his time. More important things.


	14. Chapter 13

It's been a while (a few days) since I posted my last chapter but rest assured, I have not burned out yet. I just got some ideas that I wanted to add to this and a few future chapters.

* * *

**In this chapter I've got something very special for you all. It's at the middle of chapter but it won't make sense unless you read the rest.**

* * *

Chapter 13. Dances, deals and chats

* * *

Team JNPR were taking the day off.  
Despite wanting to get some training in Pyrrha had said no to Jaune's invitation to join him on the roof for some additional training.

"It is good that you want to improve but we all need some rest. Don't want you to wear yourself out, now do we?" she had said.

It was not really true though. Jaune could go on. It was Pyrrha who was starting to get worn out. She had found that Jaune's recovery time was beyond human but she attributed that to his large aura.

Jaune was currently helping himself to a light snack.  
By 'light snack' the author refers to two meat lover's pizzas and a bucket full of chicken-wings.  
He had been getting really hungry as of late and gotten some really strange cravings.

Occasionally when no one was around he would eat a nuts and bolts.  
He didn't do it consciously. It was simply something that happened.

Before Jaune could finish his lunch there was a shout from RWBY's dorm.  
As the two teams were the next to one another and at the very end of the corridor they tended to keep their doors open. It was a safety precaution, really.  
Ever since Yang had set fire to water at the start of Beacon, requiring the intervention of JNPR to save the building, it had been decided that the doors were to be kept open for the sake of quick action. That is unless the teams wanted privacy for some reason.

"Move out, team! Be ready for anything!" said Jaune and bolted out of his chair.

Pyrrha got her weapons ready, Ren grabbed the first-aid kit and Nora had a fire extinguisher. All in a well practiced manner.  
The fact that Jaune had deemed it necessary for them to become this prepared for this sort of thing was a bit depressing.

"Where is the fire? Anyone hurt? Are we under attack?"

Jaune scanned the room. There was no fire. There was no destruction or more mayhem than usual, and there didn't seem to be any hostiles.  
The only thing that stood out was a monkey faunus in the window, keeping his balance with his tail.  
He and RWBY were staring at the armed newcomers.

"Oh, hi Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Meet Sun. Sun, meet team JNPR." said Ruby stepping up as an liaison.

"Nice to meet you, I saw your food fight and have been waiting to meet you." said the faunus jumping into the room.  
He had a certain swagger to him. He was confident, care-free and showed of his abs by keeping his shirt open.

"Why are you here and how did you even get here? We had our door open, we should have seen you in the corridor. " asked Jaune, sheathing his weapon.

"Oh, I have my ways." said Sun and Jaune could not help but notice the dirt and pieces of tree bark on the boys hands.

'_Climbed up the tree, I should have known._'  
Still, he shook Sun's hand. A bit of dirt never killed anyone.  
Okay, maybe a few. But hey, statistics.

"As for why I am here, well let's just say RWBY is up to something and I want in." said Sun in a very upbeat manner.

"Word of the wise Sun, RWBY's activities are not for the faint of heart." warned Jaune.

"Oh, I know. That is why I brought Neptune with me."  
Sun gestured to the window, revealing a blue haired youth.

"'sup?"

Now it was Ruby who asked the question. "Okay, how did YOU get up here?"

"Like Sun, I have MY ways." he said with a smile, showing of perfect teeth. "But seriously, though, can I come in now? We're like, really high up right now. Like dangerously high up."

After hauling Neptune in, not easy as he kept complaining at them for almost ruining his good jacket, it was time for proper introductions. Well, as proper as they could be.

"Okay, so you all know me and I know you." Sun said. "Everyone, meet Neptune. Neptune, meet Yang…"

The blonde flicked her hair. "'Sup?"

"... Ruby…"

The red little reaper gave a small wave. "Hi."

"... Blake…"

The girl looked up from her book. "Hello."

"... Nora…

The fire extinguisher slammed into the floor. "That's me."

"... Ren…

A humble bow. "Good day."

"... Pyrrha…

"Oh, hello." The champion gave a small smile.

"...And Jaune."

"Hi."

As Jaune greeted Neptune proper he flashed a smile to acknowledge that of Neptune's.  
The instant Neptune saw the fangs he recoiled.  
"Vampire!"

"Okay, that was uncool, Nep. Seriously, you have been around enough faunus to know better?"

"Yeah, well, last time I checked there are no faunus with teeth that long."

"Shut up and don't be a nerd."

"Tsk, tsk tsk! 'Intellectual', get it right for once, okay?"

Well, that settled it, Sun was now in Jaune's good graces while Neptune was in his bad ones.

Everyone's attention was pulled away from Neptune's accidental racism by a cough from Weiss.

"So Neptune, where are you from?"

Neptune snapped away from his quarrel with Sun and turned to the white haired girl, donning a perfect smile.  
"Haven. And I don't think we have been introduced, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee."  
Dust, Weiss was blushing. Weiss of all people!

"A pleasure to meet you."

Jaune bit his lip in annoyance.  
Once again it was proven to him that life was not fair. He had used the same nickname for her when they met and she had scorned him! And that was before his fangs had come out! Now this blue haired bloke did the same thing and was not only getting away with it, he was getting somewhere!

Make no mistake. He had no feelings for Weiss anymore. He simply put up with her as she was Ruby's friend but come on!

Jaune restrained himself when he saw Pyrrha's face. He knew her well enough to know when she was concerned.  
Though for what she was concerned about right now he didn't know.

"Jaune, is it already…?"

"Wha- no! I'm still good. Just remembered something that's all."

"Well, that's grand."

They left Team Ruby with their new guests. They were off to paint the town red and maybe demolish a building or two. At least that was how Jaune figured it would end. So far RWBY's excursions had yielded a few (no, several) thousand Lien fines for the school in property damage and hospital bills.  
Why the headmaster tolerated this was a mystery.

"Um, Pyr?"

"Yes, Jaune."

"Back there, I think I was wrong. It feels like it is starting to get to me again."

She gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder.  
"That's alright. I'm here to help."

"Thanks Pyr. But I can still hold out for a few days, I think. That should be enough time to prepare, right?"

"Oh, it certainly will."

He gave his partner a smile. She really would help him out with it. Words were not enough to describe how much that meant for him.  
"Thanks Pyr, you are the best friend I have ever had."

Pyrrha could have sworn there was a tug at her heart when she heard those words.  
"Well, anything for a friend."

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

Pyrrha was resting.  
She had helped Jaune with the Thirst again.

Jaune had been able to manage for about a fortnight until the signs became visible.  
He had been under quite a bit of stress lately. Pyrrha had knowingly stepped up his training in order to make up for lost progress and the teachers had also put more pressure on him now that he seemed to be able to focus again.  
To her and Jaune's delight had he been able to keep up. It was like he was getting better in all areas, physically and mentally.

This time she had been given some time to prepare. Somehow she had managed to get Ren and Nora to spend time elsewhere this day. It was a precaution so that they would not be disturbed as well as in case she and Jaune ended up like last time.  
Pyrrha would not mind that but she would mind Nora's reaction to it.

The actual helping had gone a lot smoother than the first time they did this. It had still been weird and uncomfortable but Jaune hadn't taken anywhere near as much blood this time. Only as much as he really needed.

Now she was content. Jaune had gone out of his way to ensure her well-being after she had assisted him.

He had picked out some stuff from their first-aid kit in advance and made sure she was comfortable on the bed before he even got close to her.  
Then, when all was ready he had embraced her.

There had been the sting, a small yelp form Pyrrha as he bit down on her but he was ever so careful with her, a bit hesitant even. Pyrrha had found herself brushing her fingers through his hair, telling him it was okay, in order to make sure he actually did it.

Then he had pulled away and cleaned up the wounds. Completely unnecessary as Pyrrha had aura. Still, he insisted and she let him.  
It was nice, to have someone show you such care.

His gentle fingers running over her skin with a swab made her shiver a bit.

"You are shivering, Pyr. Do you feel cold again?"

"A bit. Can you help me?"

"Sure." Jaune got up and fetched a blanket.

It was then Pyrrha had gotten an idea.

"Um, Jaune, it feels like something itches around the bite. Could you take a look at it?"

Blanket still in hand, he sat down next to her and tried to find the source of her, made up, discomfort.  
"Nothing here but I suppose I could get some more rubbing alcohol-"

He shut up as Pyrrha pressed herself against him, pretending to fall over. He caught her in his arms.  
"You okay, Pyr?"

"Yes. Just a bit tired."  
She hefted her legs onto the bed and rolled her shoulders a bit, making herself comfortable against him. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

To her great pleasure Jaune got the hint and adjusted for her.

Soon they were both comfortable and with the blanket wrapped around them. Her head rested on his chest. He bent his neck and gave the place he had bitten her a small kiss.

"For the boo-boos." he said jokingly making her giggle as he wrapped an arm around her, warming her up even more. The other hand remained where he had bitten her, gently caressing her skin.

"You didn't need to do that Jaune." she said. "But thanks anyway."

"Anything for a friend."

Pyrrha forced herself to not frown at those words.  
A friend, of course. That was all. For now at least.  
If Jaune had been any denser his would be made of rock. Wasn't Pyrrha's actions enough to let him get a clue? Oh well, best not to worry about it and instead enjoy the moment.

With a smile on her lips Pyrrha soon let herself fall asleep. As her mind faded she looked into Jaune's eyes. Emerald green met clear blue as he looked back into hers. He was smiling.

Pyrrha's heartbeat boomed in her ears. It boomed so hard that she couldn't notice the beat of Jaune's heart when she smiled at him.

* * *

Pyrrha was happy. Jaune could see that and it made him happy. Even better, it was he who made her happy.  
She deserved it for putting up with him and helping him like this.

He looked into her pretty, no, beautiful eyes. He felt like he could drown in them. His heart began to beat ever faster and ever harder when he looked at her.  
Was he just happy to know her or was this the feeling of something more he felt?

His fingers went through her red hair. It suited her so well and it brought out her eyes. It was so soft. He knew she took great care of it. Out of all the girls at Beacon only Yang tended to her hair better. At least that was what Jaune believed.  
But the color of crimson beat blonde any day for Jaune.  
He had grown up surrounded by blonde hair. Pyrrha's red hair was something else for him.

Even Fulgrim would be envious of this wonderful mane of hair, he thought.

She fell asleep on him. Once again he did not find it in himself to wake or leave her. Carefully he made himself a bit more comfortable next to her. She stirred and put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

'_Even now she must feel cold._' Jaune figured.

He had never really figured Pyrrha for a hugger until now.

Soon their foreheads touched but Pyrrha still didn't look satisfied.  
Throwing some decency out the window Jaune put an arm around her waist.  
They were good friend, Pyrrha would probably not mind.  
His mother and sisters would flip their lids if they saw him now but they were not there now were they?

Pyrrha however settled down in her sleep. And that was all that mattered at that moment.  
It had been an rather exhausting day for Jaune and the bed was soft, warm and cozy. Slowly brushing her hair with his hand and listening to her calm, regular breaths he soon found himself drifting away to dreamland.

Jaune did not realize that a certain teammate of his was standing at the door to their dorm with her scroll in hand.  
'_They are just adorable._' Nora thought as she took a few pictures. She snuck closer to get an better angle.  
'_If only Renny would hold me like that someday._'

* * *

They had gotten up in the evening. They had both been blushing when they had opened their eyes and emerald had met sapphire blue again. Their bodies were practically tied to one another. They slowly untangled themselves from each other.

It took Jaune a bit longer as he had unknowingly been playing with her hair in his sleep. When he finally got his fingers free he straightened out some of her hair.

"So, that was that." Pyrrha said trying to regain her composure. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks Pyr. Remember, if there is anything I can do in return do not hesitate to ask."

"Oh, well… there is one thing."

She did have one idea. She had gotten it the first time she had helped him with the thirst. Back then she hadn't wanted to put her request forth but now.

Jaune was listening closely, eagerly even.

"It is more like a request really. Um, would you like to come to the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball with me?"

Jaune's jaw almost slammed into the floor.

Pyrrha tried to come up with a way to take it back but her mind came up blank.  
She was no good with this sort of thing!  
People had never approached her about this sort of thing. And she had always been expected to know about this sort of things so no one had ever taught her.  
After all, talent and cleverness didn't help if you never got any practice or guidance.

"Are you sure?" asked Jaune uncertainty.

Pyrrha was snapped from her growing panic by the question.

"Are you sure? I mean, surely you could find someone better than me to attend the dance with you."

"Well I, it's just that… " she sighed.  
"Look, I have my reasons. Besides, if I went with you it would make things so much easier for me. Less fuss this way."

"Oh, okay." Jaune smiled. "Well, if you ask then I guess I will go to the dance with you. And here I thought you would ask for something grander."  
Indeed he had but out of respect for her privacy he did not ask why she would settle for a mere dance.

"It is grand, for me at least." she said.

It really was, for her.

She had realized her feeling for her partner some time ago. As time had gone by those feelings had simply grown stronger.

When they first had met Jaune had only had his boyish charm. Now he seemed different. The boyish face was disappearing and was being replaced by a more beautiful face.  
His shoulders were growing broader and Pyrrha could swear that he was getting taller than he was before.  
But there was still something else to him. To Pyrrha it was like there was a radiance to him.

However, all those things did not matter to her. She did not love what he was, but who he was. A person who saw her.  
Even as he had started to change, that part of him had not.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

Jaune walked along the halls of Beacon.

He had an itch that would not go away! He tried to scratch it but he just couldn't reach the spot on his back.  
Looking around him and making sure no one was around to see him Jaune leaned against a wall and started rubbing his back against it. Slowly at first to find the right angle.

Then he stepped up the pace, putting more weight on his back. He became so caught up in it that he almost didn't notice Velvet walking up to him. Almost.  
On the edge of his hearing he had caught the sound of her approaching. A few weeks ago he would not have noticed.  
Before the faunus had even rounded the corner he had stopped what he was doing and turned to face her.

"Um, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing to the wall. Again. This is not the first time we have seen you doing it, or rather heard it." she answered deadpan.

Jaune nodded understandingly. The "we" Velvet was referring to were the faunus. With their hearing it could be difficult to keep things from them.  
Seriously, some were paying the faunus hush-money just to keep them quiet.

"Oh it's nothing, just scratching an itch. It began a few days ago. I don't know why though."

"Might be the detergent you are using. You should ask your team if they are having the same problem."

It was a good idea.  
Jaune thanked Velvet for the advice and continued through the halls.  
He waved in acknowledgement to some other students that recognized him.

It had become rather usual for students would call out to him in the halls. Jaune did not quite understand why he had suddenly become so popular. Nor did he understand why some of the girls and boys were looking at him in a certain way he had not seen before.  
There was a hunger in their looks and he did not know how to respond to it.  
'_Sweet dust, I'm glad Pyrrha doesn't look at me like this._'  
But if SHE would he wouldn't mind. She had a special place in his heart.

But back to the lads and lasses throwing him hungry looks.  
Most of them were faunus and that Jaune could understand for he had liberated them from an oppressor - Cardin.  
After his match with Cardin the daily lives of the faunuses at Beacon had made a turn for the better. Cardin had not dared to bother them again since then.  
In fact, Cardin had been on his best behavior as of late.

Well, except for his and his teams' newfound interest in dark haired girls but that was probably just hormones.  
A smack to the face, something the ladies at Beacon were good at dishing out, would usually suffice to make them back off.

There had been one issue though. The faunus had noticed that Cardin had been weakened and wanted to get revenge on him. They had even approached Jaune if he wanted to take part of "the fun".

Jaune had refused and rebuked the faunus. He had stepped up in order to stop Cardin from being an ass, not so that someone else would take his place as head-bully at the school or so that someone could take out more revenge than was warranted.  
As Jaune's dad once had said "Let bygones be bygones" or "Forgive those who have wronged you but remember the bastards' name".

"Do you really want to be the next Cardin?" he had asked them in the cafeteria, standing on his chair as he addressed them like an experienced speaker. All had covered when he had raised his voice in anger.  
"Do you want me to have to step up again and take you down as well? Because I will if I have to."

That had worked. The faunus had relented and agreed to leave Cardin alone just as long as he did the same for them.  
It was a justice and Jaune would enforce it fairly onto all, even himself, and thus all had submitted to it.

But all of that didn't matter now. Jaune had a problem.

Not a problem like the Thirst. Pyrrha had helped him with that.  
The problem did however concern Pyrrha in a way.

He had agreed to go to the dance with her. He had not expected such a thing when he had left for Beacon. His suit was still back home at his family's place.  
But it was old. Even if he sent for it it would probably not fit him any more. He was already pushing the limits for his regular clothes. If he got any bigger he would have to change his wardrobe completely.

He needed a new suit. A proper one. If he was to attend a dance with his partner he would make an honest attempt to do so in splendor. She deserved that from him. He would not go with her looking like some vagabond.

With his meager funds he could only buy one second hand but they would be of poor quality and fit.  
His mother had almost pulled her hair out trying to find a good suit that fit him at a reasonable price and even then she had pulled on all the contacts she had.  
Jaune did not have that sort of time, nor did he have such contacts.

That left Jaune with only one option. He needed Lien for a suit and there was only one person he knew who had that kind of cash on hand. He had pondered the matter for a few days now.  
There was no escaping it.

He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath.  
"Okay, you've got this. Just don't call her Snow Angel."

He knocked and the door to Team RWBY's dorm was opened by Yang.  
"'Sup?"

"Hi Yang. Is Weiss in?"

* * *

"So what did you wish to discuss?"  
Weiss Schnee was sitting by the desk in RWBY's dorm. She had agreed to see Jaune and to hear him out on his request.

Jaune had been glad to see that unlike many others she did not give him one of those hungry looks other people had begun to give him. No, Weiss remained cold, if even a bit hostile, towards him. She would occasionally break eye contact to glance at his fangs and narrow her eyes.  
Her Atlesian upbringing was firmly rooted in her and once an Atlesian deemed you a faunus they would forever deem you a faunus, regardless if they were right or not.  
Granted, she was not as bad as she once had been. A recent revelation regarding Blake's heritage had helped with that.

Still, Jaune tried to remain polite. He did not want to upset their mutual friend Ruby. Even if Weiss should have been given a scolding of a lifetime for the words she had uttered to others about him.

"Well, Weiss, with the Vytal Festival coming up…. there is also the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball. I was wondering if you-"

"NO!" Weiss barked out without warning.

"No?"  
Jaune had not even put forth his request and she had already shot it down.

"Indeed, I am not attending the ball with you. I have already asked Nepute to come with me to the dance. Do not take it the wrong way, I have nothing against you but if I'm seen at the ball with a faunus it would-"

"WEISS SCHNEE! You presume too much!"  
Jaune let his anger flare up. He had told her again and again that he was no faunus and that he was tired of her attitude against them so now she was on thin ice. He towered over her and gave her a glare.

Seeing her almost jump out off her skin at his tone he calmed down.  
"Weiss, I'm not asking you out. If you go with Neptune then that is fine by me."

"Really? Then why?"

"Because I need a loan. I have promised Pyrrha to go with her but I don't have a proper suit, nor can I afford one right now."

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation considered this for a while.  
"Very well. I will fund it."

Fund it? Jaune had asked for a loan, not for charity.

Weiss explained that this would not be charity. It would be her way of apologizing for her treatment of him, not to mention him taking a fall for her during the entrance exam.  
A Schnee always paid her debts. She would pay for the suit in full.

There was one stipulation though. If Jaune was going to attend the ball with Pyrrha, the Champion, not just any suit would do. It would be a special order and she would be involved in every step to make sure Jaune would be presentable. Anything else would be "wasting money and time".

Jaune was not exactly happy about it but if it meant getting a suit he could put up with it, for Pyrrha.  
Dust, Pyrrha had put up with worse for him.

"If you would want to surprise her you should keep this a secret." Weiss suggested.

"A secret? Why?"  
Jaune was not too thrilled of keeping secrets from his partner. Not since the time the truth of his transcripts had been revealed.

"Well, to show her how much you really care, you dunce. Think of it as a pleasant surprise for her. To see how much you are willing to do for her. You know, to go from this…."  
She gestured to his usual attire with disdain.  
"...to a well dressed gentleman. I think you would clean up nicely."

A voice in the back of Jaune's mind was telling him that it was a stupid idea. But it was ever so tempting. Pyrrha deserved a pleasant surprise for once.  
Jaune nodded and agreed to it.

Jaune left the matter of making arrangements to Weiss who promised to keep him in the loop of things.  
There were appointments to be made and materials to be ordered and people to hire. All were tasks better left to the one with cash.

* * *

**WARPCHAT**

"Gorkz is Bestest"  
Has been banned.

"Morkz is Strongest"  
Has been banned.

"ParadoxPoker"  
Has been banned.

"MasterOfPlans"  
So, thoughts of the Anathema's bird-boy coming about?

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Wussn't he dead? Thought we made sure he wasn't gonna make trouble again.

"RIPANDTEAR"  
It's true. He smashed some idiot's balls off a while back.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Oh, ball-smashing makes me so horny! Let me have him!

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Shut your face you c¤m ¤¤¤¤ing f¤¤kmonster! My chain axe is still not clean from what you did with it!

"MasterOfPlans"  
Grandpapa Nurgz  
He was dead. Now he ain't. Some of his brats are on their way to Remnant.

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Remnant? Never heard of it.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
? Me neither, but not sure.

"MasterOfPlans"  
Local name. Belonged to the Grimm-twin-pricks. Stayed around until the mortals flipped them the bird.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Sounds familiar but I can't put my wang on it.

"MasterOfPlans"  
Planet full of psykers. Psykers rebelled. Twin-pricks did a retake with it and cut psykers' link to warp.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
OH THAT PLACE! Good times.

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Checking up on SpaceMaps.  
Shit, they ain't got no plague!  
Shit, they got meds!  
#needsfixing #needspapaNrgl

"MasterOfPlans"  
Well, since Mr. stagnant isn't in the loop let's recap:  
What's left of Birdboy's soul has been awoken. He is still pretty much a mortal on Remnant but is slowly getting back on his feet. Hormones are starting to kick in. He's got family, a team and a woman to keep the thirst down with - keeping him sane.  
A bunch of his kids are on their way. Been whipping up warp storms to slow them down.

"MasterOfPlans"  
#NeedsFixing

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Been working on the post-humans. Almost got the Flesh Tearers in the void.  
Damn woman F¤cked the Thirst.  
Need new approach.

"MasterOfPlans"  
Not good enough.  
Gonna do some scheming #BestSchemeIsGettingOthersToSchemeForYou  
Found One! #CinderFallIsACunt

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Gonna work on his girlfriend.  
#BrokenHeartsAreBestHearts  
#BrokenHeartsSateNoThirst

"MasterOfPlans"  
420BlazeMy3601337Vagick  
Here's a tip.  
Attached file: PerfectSuitDotJPEG  
Would be a shame if something happened to it.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Neat  
#OperationCockBlockIsAGo  
#TheThirstIsReal

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Gonna rig up some bombs  
#TheTrainBomberWhatBombsWithTrains

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Found some old germs underground. Gonna use them.  
#OldieButGoodie

"RIPANDTEAR"  
You lazy F¤ck.

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Has signed out.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Got to go.  
Got me some new Eldar souls  
#YummieInMyTummy

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Has signed out

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Smell you later.  
Got to cook dinner for Isha  
#KissTheCook

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Has signed out.

(Wait for it)

"MasterOfPlans"  
F¤cking warp-morons

"MasterOfPlans"  
Has changes username to "ParadoxPoker2PointO"

"ParadoxPoker2PointO"  
#JustAsPlanned

"ParadoxPoker2PointO"  
I better get grandkids out of this, my fabulous fucking Hawk-Boy.

* * *

**Back at Beacon**

* * *

"Oh, hi Jaune. Who were you talking with just now?" asked Pyrrha as she looked up from cleaning her weapon.

"Had a talk with Weiss."  
He remembered the idea of making the suit a surprise for Pyrrha so he tweaked the contents of his conversation a little.

"I had a little something to clear up with her, about my fangs."

Pyrrha nodded.  
"That would explain why you shouted at her. Did the two of you get over it? I think I heard something about the dance coming up."

"Hm, oh yeah. She mentioned that she would go with Neptune."

"That's grand."

"Yeah. I suppose."

Jaune had not yet been able to quite get over how the blue haired boy had gotten along with Weiss so well. He had just walked up to her and she had almost been swept off her feet!

Pyrrha noticed the annoyance on his face but didn't bring it up. Even if Jaune had made up with Weiss about their issue there would still be some resentment. With time it would hopefully go away, provided no one did anything to spark it up again.  
'_Keeeep telliiing yoourself thaat._' said a mocking voice in her head.

Soon they were joined by Ren and Nora and the matter of discussion shifted to which was better: pancakes with syrup or syrup with pancakes?

The debate ended with Team JNPR, sans Nora, hiding the syrup from Nora until she had forgotten the matter.

Jaune reached behind his back and tried to reach the itch and remembered his little talk with Velvet. He confined his little discussion with her in his team. Turns out none of them had any problem with the detergent.

Ren, ever cautious, had started using detergent meant for sensitive individuals since day one at Beacon for Nora's sake. Turns out that her skin did not take well to most detergents. That had been something Ren had learned the hard way.

"Whatever is ailing you is not because of the detergent. Besides, if it was you would be itching all over, not just on your back." Ren pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Thanks for pointing it out."

"Any time. Speaking of time, we should really start getting to bed. We do have combat class tomorrow and the new students will be participating."

"Right, we have to be at our best so that we can break their legs!" Nora agreed.

"To best them, Nora. We don't need to cause an international dispute because we got carried away in a practice match." Pyrrha remarked but started to get ready to call it a day.

As they began changing for the evening Jaune's team could really see how irritated Jaune's back was. His shoulder blades were red as Pyrrha's hair. Ren volunteered to put some ointment on it. At this point Jaune was ready to try anything even though Nora kept telling him how icky Ren's ointments were.

To Nora's credit, it really was icky. Like really, really, super icky. And to make matters worse Jaune had to sleep with a bunch of swabs and bandages around his back to really press the ointment into his skin. It felt gross.

The icing on the cake was the fact that he had to sleep on his back. Jaune winched when he felt the goo press against his skin almost escaping the bandages.

Jaune said good night to his team and hope that he wouldn't toss in his sleep that night.

He tossed and turned a lot that night but he only had himself to blame for jinxing himself though.

* * *

**Oh my. Some are having a nice little chat while Jaune's got something on his back.**

**And of course this will be a small mini plot that doesn't seem significant to anyone but me. Yay me.**

**So yeah. I am really going hard on my pathetic excuse for an Arkos plot and there is nothing you can do to stop me.  
Muahahaha!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am glad so many of you enjoyed the Warp chat in the last chapter. it was quite fun to write but for those who did not get it: look up TTS.  
Question is: how will that affect the rest of the story? Keep reading the story to find out.**

* * *

Librarian Amaretto thought he and his battle-brothers might have been around the Lamenter for a bit too long. The Lamenter's melancholy and cynic worldview seemed to be rubbing of on the Blood Angels.  
It was understandable. During these last few weeks the Lamenters Luck seemed to afflict all who made up the now joint-expeditionary force. The mood was not helped by the rest of their company as the expedition had been joined by a third group.

Some time ago they had been joined by a force of astartes from the Flesh Tearers chapter, a second founding chapter descending from the same legion as the Blood Angels.

The Flesh Tearers were on the same quest as the Blood Angels and the Lamenters.  
Once Amaretto had been able to establish contact with the Flesh Tearers vessel that had been the first thing he had confirmed with the same poem as with the Lamenters.

It had been pure coincidence that the Flesh Tearers had ended up so close to the other vessels as it had made the jump from the warp. Or was it pure luck?  
If so it was a welcome change from the Lamenters Luck.

It was luck but only for the Flesh Tearers. When the Lamenters and Blood Angels had reached the new arrivals' vessel they were met with a solemn sight.  
Amaretto had told his battle-brothers of what he had seen when he had reached out to the vessel with his psychic powers but that did not improve the situation.

Once they had reached the vessel was it made apparent just how bad the situation was.  
The Flesh Tearers had under the influence of the Red Thirst butchered their mortal serfs until only a few remained and they were in poor conditions. Not to mention several Battle-Brothers had turned on each other and were now stuck in the Medicae.

The mortals had manage to bring the vessel back to real space while their masters rampaged in a blood rage.  
But the price for success had been high. All those dead had tried to buy precious moments for their comrades with their lives to get them all out of the warp before it was too late.  
It had not been a complete success. The Flesh Tearers' navigator had been slain and her blood drained.

Amaretto ordered Apotechary Deon to look after those mortals that still lived once he had assisted in the treatment of the wounded astartes, trusting in the Apothecary's skill in handling mortals to keep them calm.

Whilst Deon was handling that did Amaretto decided to investigate how this had come to pass.  
He already had a solid idea but it would be sloppy not to confirm it.

The Flesh Tearers had set out around the same time as the Blood Angels and the Lamenters and travelled the warp like the other two.  
But when the thirst had set in the Flesh Tearers had decided to remain in the warp in hope of reaching their destination before the thirst became too much for them to bear.  
By the time the Thirst had subsided the vessel had exited the warp.

The problem was that unlike the Lamenters or Blood Angels, the Flesh Tearers had not sealed away their serfs. And then the Thirst had gotten the better of the astartes. Out of all the mortals that had been brought along only a handful were still alive.

Amaretto was contemplating the possibility of this tale being true.  
The Blood Angels had felt the pull of the Thirst weaken weeks ago. He knew that travel through the warp could lead to temporal displacements but was that the case for the Flesh Tearers.

A word with the Lamenters settled the matter as their chapter knew more of warp displacement than most others.  
According to the Lamenters it was 'fortunate that the Flesh Tearers had not strayed further from their journey'.

But the state of the now blood-smeared vessel had left the joint expedition in a bind.  
What to do with their brothers?  
It had been decided after long arguments were practicals were weighed against each other, honours were questioned and old ties were brought back to light until it was decided that the Flesh Tearers would not be left on their own in the void.

But this meant that the expedition had been delayed even further.  
The Flesh Eaters' mortal crew had to be supplemented by mortals from the other vessels.

The Lamenters had been reluctant to offer any of their mortals to the Flesh Tearers' care after what happened to their own.  
The Flesh Tearers, voiced by a irate marine named Skoraen, had on the other hand demanded the complete surrender of the Lamenters' serfs as they viewed their yellow-clad brothers to be undeserving of surfs. All because they were of the cursed founding.

That had only caused more tension between the forces and it also set the tone for the rest of their collaborations.

The Flesh Tearers then kept on berating the Blood Angels for associating with members of a cursed founding chapter.  
When he Lamenters' patience finally ran out they had almost called the Flesh Tearers a pack of madmen fit only for the World Eaters.  
Almost.  
Such words would have lead to another bloodbath had it not been for Apothecary Deon's timely intervention.

This had been the point when the Blood Angels had stepped in between the two opposing chapters, intending on preventing anymore bloodshed that served no purpose.  
Amaretto and his battle-brothers had been forced to step up and act as a middle men.

They reprimand those who were causing trouble and bluntly asked how their Primarch would react seeing them bicker like children.  
Arguably, the Angel would have assigned them far away from anything meaningful.

That had worked.  
Astartes knew no fear but they did know shame.

"Tell me brother, where did you learn such rhetoric?" had Deon asked once the situation had been diffused.

"I once met one of the sons of Dorn. It was an enriching experience. Surely you have heard of the Hero of Helsreach."  
Deon had simply nodded at that. Who hadn't heard of that Templar?

As soon as the Flesh Tearers' crew had been bolstered by mortals from those of the Blood Angels and the Lamenters the journey had continued if a bit slowly due to the lack of navigator on the Flesh Tearers part.  
Not that it would have made much difference. The astronomicon was going dark more and more frequently and the warp grew ever more hostile.

Eventually representatives from all three chapters came together to discuss the possible quarry of their quest.  
It did deserve contemplation. They were expeditionary forces from three successor chapters of the IX legion and none of them believed in coincidences.  
Lamenters Luck they could believe in but not in coincidence.

"A sign that this stems from the legion of old. An uninterrupted line of geneseed that made its way to all of us?" had Deon suggested. After all, the most common ancestor they all shared was the Angel.

"Indeed, this goes deeper than we had previously dared to believe." said Furion as he kept his eyes on his counterpart from the Flesh Tearers.

Skoraen snorted.  
"Surely you do not suggest that it could be the primarch? His body rests in the Golden Sarcophagus on Baal."

"What else could it be? Brothers, the writing is on the wall. We all, Blood Angels, Flesh Tearers and Lamenters alike have felt this. We all carry the gene-seed from the legion of old. We can all trace our line to the legion, straight to our primarch."

"Enough! We shall pursue our quarry and get answers. Until then I suggest you seize with these foolish thoughts." had Skoraen shouted.

After his and his brothers' failure to not enter the abyss of the Red Rage he was not too keen on the prospect of meeting his gene-father.  
But there was still a bit of hope in him, a wish to reunite with the Angel. To see if he would still deem them to be his sons.

Before they could continue their debate they were interrupted by a serf bearing news.  
The astronomicon shone again. Their journey could continue.

* * *

"Autch!"

Jaune jerked in his seat as he had tried to sit upright again. He held back a few swear words. If Goodwitch caught him swearing in her classroom he would have detention for sure.

His back stung like it had been through a thornbush.  
The ointment Ren had given him had barely taken the edge off the itching and having to sleep on his back had made his back ache. Combining this with the fact that he had had nightmares again one could understand why he was a bit grumpy today.

It had been the flying-in-Vale-dream again.  
It was maybe not a nightmare per say, but he had still awoken with a jolt that night.  
For he had dreamt of him flying straight into a window.  
A sense of déjà vu came over him.

The most important reason he was grumpy was his back, no doubt about that. He just couldn't figure out why it hurt.

Ren, bless his heart, had promised to mix up something even stronger for it. He and Nora would later that day venture into Forever Fall and gather some herbs and plants for it and maybe a jar of sap. Nora had a sweet tooth again.

"Yikes, like someone is poking at my shoulder blades with a rock." muttered Jaune and adjusted his stance in order to relieve his back a little.

Maybe he should get it looked at? Maybe the fangs as well?  
He hesitated with that, wanting to keep it to as few as possible.

He furrowed his brow. Did they have something to do with the dreams and the memories?  
He couldn't remember all of his past life. Mostly just snippets and tiny bits that he had been trying to put together.  
The Thirst he knew came from Sanguinius' life but the rest? He didn't know. There were huge gaps in his memories and they were only slowly filling up.

"Any idea why it hurts?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not really. Maybe it is because you keep knocking me on my back all the time when we train." he joked, making her laugh a bit.

"I mean, I know I asked you to knock me down less on my ass but that didn't mean you should start going for my back exclusively. Why not mix it up once in a while? I mean, I have a perfectly squishable face, you know."

She giggled. "Oh stop it, you. I'm pretty sure your mom would haunt me to the ends of Remnant if I harmed your handsome face."  
He really had gotten more handsome as of recently but he himself seemed oblivious to it.

Pyrrha calmed herself as professor Goodwitch stepped forward.  
"All right students, enough talking. Combat class is now in session. Any volunteers for today's first match?"

There was the typical murmur in the class. No one really wanted to go first but Goodwitch still insisted on asking for volunteers. But today someone actually raised their hand.

"I volunteer." said Mercury Black, a silver haired boy. He was a exchange student, attending Beacon for the Vytal Festival. Jaune did not really know him but Team RWBY had talked with him and his teammates Emerald and Cinder once or twice.

"Good, I was wondering if I would have to handpick a participant." said Goodwitch. "Do we have another volunteer?"

"Actually professor, I was wondering if I could face the Champion. Would that be possible?"

"I suppose. Miss Nikos, would you be so kind?"

"Of course." Pyrrha said as she got up from her seat.

"Try not to knock him on his back as well." joked Jaune, knowing full well that she would work him to the bone for that remark. Pyrrha masked her reaction well though.

"I will see what I can do." she said while she thought up how to managed Jaune's training later.  
Oh yes, Jaune would be worked to the ground and into the ground for that little remark.

'_Of course Pyrrha would accept._' thought Jaune. '_She is not one to refuse a challenge or an opportunity to help others get better._'  
She was great that way.

The two combatants took their places, flexing limbs, rolling shoulders and getting ready.

"Thanks for agreeing to this little spar. I just wanna see if all the stories are true."

"Not a problem and we will see." Pyrrha raised her shield and readied Milo.

Mercury on the other hand was unarmed but from his stance he seemed to be a melee-purist at first glance, clearly favoring kicks. That was until one noticed his very special boots.  
They were heavy, obviously modified and spotted with dust-marks. At a few spots one could see the material stretching outwards like something had burst from their insides.

'_Weapons incorporated into boots, inventive._' thought Jaune and compared it to Horus' lightning claw from his dreams.

Reaching into Sanguinius' memories he remembered that the claw had been a formidable weapon, able to do effective melee and ranged attacks.  
The memory hurt and that was one of the reasons why he hadn't dived completely into Sanguinius' memories yet. For Sanguinius had not died well or painlessly.  
Sanguinius wouldn't have been scared of the memories but Jaune was still Jaune, not some demigod.

The match began and Pyrrha leapt forward, going for the first blow.  
To go for the first blow was to set the pace for the engagement.

There was a truth to that and more. By reading and understanding your opponent well enough one could rob them of their freedom of choice, limit their options and gradually box them in.

Mercury however did not let her get the first strike. He leapt up into the air and let out a kick for Pyrrha's weapon, blocking the attack with his boots and used its force to get some distance. Pyrrha did not let up and followed him.

She stabbed for Mercury again but he deflected it with a kick upwards. This however exposed his leg and Pyrrha took the opportunity to push him off balance. With a nudge from Akuo he pushed away Mercury's leg, rotating him around his centre of gravity, hoping to exposed his unguarded side to her.

In a moment of cunning Mercury let her push him and even aided her in spinning himself around. With a little extra push he got himself spun around more than Pyrrha had planned. Instead of being made wide open he instead got into a good angle to kick with his other leg. It looked like it would hit Pyrrha but it missed somehow.

Pyrrha stepped back to avoid Mercury's next attack. It seemed like the instant one of his feet touched the ground it wound spring into action, either to attack or to move him into a better position to attack from.

For Jaune it was clear that he tried to set the pace but his attacks kept missing. And while he kept missing Pyrrha was waiting for an opening.  
'_Just like in training._'

'_Any moment now._' Jaune thought as Pyrrha redirected a kick with Milo, forcing Mercury to changed his pattern.  
'_Not yet._' A knee was deflected with Akuo followed by a stab, forcing Mercury to step back.  
'_Now._'

A jab with the sword, a feinted shield bash followed by a low blow with Milo to Mercury's hip. All executed flawlessly and without hesitation.  
The gray haired boy yelped. He had not expected that. Nor did he expect the shield bash that he got to the face after that.

"I yield! I have had enough!"  
Mercury held his hand up in surrender.  
"I guess the stories really are true. Who would have thought?"

"Tsk."  
Goodwitch stepped forward.  
"You are too quick to give up. You could still have held out quite a while. Your aura has not even dropped to the yellow."

"No offence, professor, but I just wanted to see where I stand in comparison to the Champ. I know when I'm outclassed."  
He turned to the audience, gesturing to Jaune.  
"Like, uh, Arc suggested, I would just end up on my back."

This got some laughs from the students as that probably would have happened. It did for most people who faced "The Invincible Girl" Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune and noticed that he was not happy. Not angry or sad, but certainly not happy. Concerned maybe?  
"Something on your mind? Something about the match?"

"Yeah. Goodwitch was right. He gave up too easily."

"Oh?"

"He quit just as you started using your semblance on him." whispered Jaune.

Now, Pyrrha did use her semblance quite often but most of her opponents did not notice it in the heat of battle. Jaune however had observed it as a third party and had experienced Pyrrha using it against him during training.  
It was easy to figure out once you knew what to look for, no matter how subtle Pyrrha was at using it.  
And if even Jaune, reborn primarch or not, had been able to notice it then what about others?  
"He was looking for something."

Pyrrha shook her head, figuring that Jaune was overthinking it.  
"No, this is rather common for me actually."

"Really?"

"Well, it happens, people wanting to see if I am up to stuff. Nothing to worry about."

"... Right. Sorry, I sometimes forget some people care more about your rep than me. Can't help but be careful with my partner."

"He, no worries."

In the corner of his eye Jaune could see Cardin and his team looking in Mercury's general direction. A closer look revealed that it was not Mercury they were looking at but rather his teammate, Cinder.

Jaune had noticed of CRDL's sudden newfound interest in raven haired girls but this was not going to end well for them.  
'_She is more than you can handle, boys._' thought Jaune to himself as he looked in her general direction.

Now, Jaune could not blame Cardin and company for their interest in Cinder.  
She was gorgeous. She had long, lush hair, perfect skin and a face like a seductress from hell.

If that was not enough to make heads turn, she had legs and she knew how to use them. If a boy in Beacon had lost his belt for his pant he had only to look at Cinder walk to keep them from falling down. It was more than a match for the critically acclaimed Bella-booty.

And her voice. Dust, she knew how to drive a man crazy with it.

But for all her beauty and allure, Jaune did not find her appealing.  
She was something to be admired from a distance, if admired at all.  
'_She is dangerous._'  
If Jaune had to say why he he felt so he would call it a gut feeling. No, it was more like a thought in the back of his head telling him to stay clear of her.

As he was looking at her she noticed him. She gave him a smile that would have made the rest of the boys at Beacon jealous had they noticed.  
Embarrassed, he flashed her a smile in return. As he did he accidentally flashed his fangs as well.

Surprisingly she did not flinch at the sight of them. As if she was used to seeing worse. Still, she had a look of curiosity on her face.  
Jaune turned away to watch the next match. For someone who had seven sisters, Jaune did not know how to deal with women like Cinder. Or women in general.

And speaking of women, Jaune had to meet up with Weiss later to meet a tailor she had hired.  
Arrangements had been made for the tailor to come to Beacon in order not to disrupt the students' schedules too much.  
The ball would take place in a week so the pressure was up. Jaune hoped that it would go smoothly as he had a training session with Pyrrha later.

* * *

"Well Mercury?"

Cinder turned her head to her subordinate Mercury. He and Emerald were sitting on the floor while Cinder was sitting on her bed in their assigned dorm.

"Her semblance is polarity. I could feel her steering my feet once she made contact with them." said Mercury, using his hands to mimic what he had felt during the match.

Emerald nodded.  
"She is subtle. She uses it just enough to avoid other's attacks but not enough to really be noticable, making her seem invincible when her opponents can't land a hit."

Cinder chuckled. "Maybe so. Add her to the list."

"I'm sure you can take her." Emerald said.

"Maybe, but I am not one to take chances. Remember, it is not always about overpowering your foe but to strip them off their strengths. She may be a problem now but that can be worked around. There is still time."

Emerald nodded and with a few clicks on her scroll she added Nikos to the 'list'.  
"Anything else Cinder?"

"Well, not really but I have a notion that our dear Champion seems to be rather fond of her team leader. They seem rather close but not like an item, at least not yet."

Cinder did not truly concern herself with men but she always looked around to see if any could be of use to her. Men tended to be easier for her to 'convince' than women.  
This Jaune Arc had sparked her interest. But there was something about him that made her cautious.

Ever since she had seen him a tiny voice in her head had been telling her to be cautious of him.  
Cinder thought it was her natural caution and instincts and they had rarely led her wrong before.

Emerald nodded.  
"It's true that she take quite a bit of time out of her schedule to help him out with his training and he seems to look out for her. Is it of any significance?"

"My dear Emerald, it is a connection, a connection of the heart. And those can be exploited. Maybe if we "tug" these strings a bit she might be a bit more malleable to our purposes."

Mercury shrugged.  
"Whatever. Did you see his fangs though? What is up with that?"

Cinder nodded at that. She had been aware of them since earlier and had looked into them. It had been curious to say the least. Her contacts had informed her that Jaune Arc was officially human, not a faunus.  
"Indeed, they are an oddity and it would seem like he is accepted by the faunuses here at Beacon. Though that hardly matters. Our faunus "friends" do not hang out with the ones here."

"He still might matter, though." Mercury objected.  
"From what I have heard he was a complete wimp when he got to Beacon. Seems like he thougened up quite a bit since then."

"Yeah, enough to take on CRDL on his own." Emerald agreed.  
"That's why the faunus like him so much."

Cinder waved this away.  
"As would be expected from someone trained by The Invincible Girl but as he is now he does not constitute a threat to us. Team CRDL is hardly a fitting measuring stick for people in our league. I doubt he will be an issue for our plans."

Cinder's lackeys nodded at this but the voice in the back of Cinder's mind disagreed. Her believed her instincts to be right.  
'_Heee neeeedsss to beee waaatched. Heee iisss dangerousss._'

Cinder believed in caution so she decided to heed this thought. Better safe than sorry, after all.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't take an interest in him and maybe use him. Do keep an eye on him along with the others."

Emerald and Mercury nodded their agreement.

The voice in Cinder's mind kept telling Cinder that she had done the right thing.  
'_Gooood. Heee must not beee allowed to goo unwatched. Oppurtuunity wiiilll cooommeee..._'

That was good. She would pursue this matter further then.

What Cinder never realized was that the voice did not originate from her cunning mind, but from somewhere else.  
For all she knew it was she who was pulling the strings right now, that it was she who was scheming.

Well, almost.  
Because the best scheme is getting others to scheme for you.

* * *

The bullhead set down on the landing area, letting its passengers off. Siwan Taillen was one of them.

He was a tailor, one of the best in Vale. Today he had a meeting with a client at Beacon. The Vytal festival ball was approaching and there was work to be done.

He politely refused a guide. He had been at Beacon before, but not as a student. He did in fact have a certain clientele at the school. There was the headmaster himself for instance and Coco Adel who sometimes needed to improve the fit of one of her clothes. Today Siwan's client was no other than Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC.

Siwan would have thought that such a girl would already have a dress. He simply figured it was a matter of a few minor adjustments.  
'_Probably to snag some handsome fellow off his feet_' thought Siwan.  
He was not against it, not at all. Especially as he would be getting paid well for his services.

As he neared the main building he recognized his client. Her white hair was a dead giveaway.

There was the customary greeting and a handshake.  
It paid to be polite to the clients.

He was escorted to a slightly secluded room. Understandable as there would be measurements to be taken, not something every girl like to do where anyone could see her. He shut the door behind him and turned to his customer.

There was no dress for him to adjust.  
Siwan did not even raise an eyebrow. The rich had their antics.

"Now then, miss Schnee, what can I do for you?"

"Not for me, but for him."  
The heiress pointed out a young man standing by the rooms lone window. Siwan had noticed him earlier. He stepped forward and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Jaune Arc, a pleasure to meet you."

The boy had fangs but they were not like regular faunus fangs. They looked like they were sharp like needles. The tailor did not bring that up however, remembering to be polite.

"Siwan Taillen, tailor, at your service. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need a suit." said the boy.

Oh bollocks.  
"For the ball, I take it?"

"Yes."

Siwan took a sharp breath. The ball was in a week's time. Making a tailored suit from scratch in such little time would take quite a bit of effort and he didn't have any laying around that he could scavenge.  
"You do realize that is quite a tall order on such a short notice?"

"I am aware. This was not my plan. Had it been up to me I would have managed this matter differently."

"Well I suppose if I can cut a few corners if it is just for the ball."  
Yes, that could work. Make it look decent on the outside, less so on the inside.  
The young man seemed to agree.

Very good. If he could cut a few corners then The suit could be done in a few days.

Siwan's hopes of taking the easy route were crushed by Weiss Schnee.  
"No. there will be no cut corners. You shall make him a full suit of the finest quality."

'_Nooothing shooort of peeerfectioon will dooo fooor iiit iisss tooo show youuur wealth._'  
Yes, this creation would be brought into the world by the riched of the Schnee family. It had to be perfect, thought Weiss.

"But miss Schnee, you must understand, there is so little time and I do have other customers."

"Do they pay anywhere near as well as I do?"

"Eh, no, but-"

"And there is your reason for making this your priority. If you do this well I will see if I can make you the tailor of choice for my family."

Tailor for the Schnee family? This was too good an opportunity to pass up. Siwan's apprentice would have to manage the other clients for now.  
"Very well, Let's get started. Take of your hoodie, young man. I have measurements to take."

"Okay, but please try to hurry. I have a meeting soon." Arc said.

"Take your time. I will not expect anything else but perfection." the Schnee girl said with glee.

"Do what you must and remember: expense is not an object."

"This had better be worth it Weiss." Jaune muttered as Siwan began with his work.

* * *

The tailor had taken his time taking his measurements. He had measured, written things down, told Jaune to hold his arms differently, measured again, written down and- and-...

Needless to say it had taken longer than expected and The tailor would have to return and have Jaune try out the suit at least once before the ball. The tailor had seemed confident about his skill so there shouldn't be any problems.

Jaune jogged through the corridor.  
'_Damn Weiss for making me late. A rough fit would have been good enough for me but noooo, not for Weiss I'm-so-rich-I-write-my-reports-on-money Schnee!_'

Jaune's protests had been for naught as it was Weiss who was paying for the suit.

He finally got to the roof. Pyrrha was already there. It seemed like she had been there for a while now.  
"Sorry, I'm late." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay. Where have you been?"

"Having a talk with Weiss."

Pyrrha furrowed her brow.  
"Didn't you go talk to her immediately after class? Why did it take this long?"

"Well, guess I got caught up in the moment." Jaune said, realizing that he had already said too much.

He was doing this so he could make the suit a surprise for Pyrrha. He couldn't mention the tailor so he needed a cover story.  
"She was giving me dance lessons for the ball."

There was a slight twitch in Pyrrha's eyes but Jaune did not notice it as he was getting ready for practice.  
Was Weiss helping him dance? Had he been caught up in the moment with Weiss? Why was she helping him and why had he allowed himself to be delayed by her?

'_I'm just overthinking it. Jaune has promised to attend the dance with me. If he is as determined to dance well as he is to improve his skills then it makes sense that he would be a bit late._'

But then there was another thought in the back of her mind, full of doubt and treacherous ideas.  
'_Then whyyy doess hee not praactiiice wiith yoou?_'

Pyrrha raised her shield. Getting ready.  
"Were her lessons helpful?"

"Eh, maybe. She is not a really good teacher."

"And yet you kept practicing?"

"Well, it would be rude not to?"

That was possible, figured Pyrrha. But still, to put up with Weiss Schnee for that long?  
'_Isss hee up tooo sssomethiiing with heer?_'

"Well, seeing as you are already warmed up, let's get started. Since your back still hurts a bit I suppose we can keep an easy pace today."

"Okay, let's begin."

* * *

**What is this? Are the people of Remnant starting to hear voices? What could these voices be up to?**


	16. Chapter 15

**In this chapter, we get something you've all been waiting for. The Wings Begin To Emerge! And some other things as well.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Growth spurts, family matters, drama and In The Emeperor's Secret Service

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. But worst was his back. It was a dull ache, a dull ache that would not go away! The very same ache that had begun the day before had now become constant.  
It had gotten worse after his session with Pyrrha.

'_Easy pace, my ass! Had something been bothering her or something?_' had Jaune asked himself afterwards.  
He remembered his little snarky remark to her during yesterday's combat class but come on!

Jaune had tried to ignore the ache but found that he couldn't. When he thought that he had pushed the pain away by force of will it would return worse than ever.

Jaune could not get comfortable at all. He was stuck on his back, once again using Ren's ointment for the pain and itch. Once again Ren had told him to only sleep on his back so that the ointment could do its thing.

It had helped in the evening but had lost its potency against the ache after a few hours. Since then Jaune had been awake, staring into the sieling. He had been doing it for at least a few hours now. Jaune picked up his scroll and checked the time. It was five a.m.  
'_Dust, can't time go any faster!_'

Jaune turned his head and looked at Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. They were all sleeping peacefully. He wondered what they would do in his situation.

"_Get up and do something!_" said Jaune's mental image of Nora with boundless energy.

"_Laying in bed suffering won't achieve you anything._" said his grumpy mental image of Ren. Just like the real Ren it was not a morning person but it did have a point.

The ointment had stopped working but it still felt icky on his skin. Figuring that it was pointless to stay in bed Jaune decided to get up for a shower to get the goo off.  
It would be nice actually, not having to rush his shower for once. He would take his time showering, something he had not permitted himself in a long time.

The feeling of getting the goo off his skin was great. He did not even have to touch it to get it off. One thing he had to congratulate Ren on was that it had dealt with the itch. As he figuratively felt his problems wash away he held back the urge to sing in the shower.  
His sisters had once told him that he did sing in the shower and had teased him mercilessly about it.

Now the "Rock Wall Girls" of the Arc family was not around to tease him but he did not want to wake his teammates.

He turned of the water and grabbed a towel. As he dried his back he felt something stick to it. When the towel went over his back he felt a small tug. It felt odd. Had some of the ointment stuck to his back?

No, that was not it. It did not feel sticky or icky. He tried to scratch it and felt that something was there.  
Stepping in front of the mirror he tried to see what was on his back. Taking a moment to find a good enough angle to see his back Jaune looked.  
"Oh crap baskets."

From his back two stumps were sticking out, one on each side of his back. Jaune gently touched one of them. First he felt nothing from them but after he applied a bit more pressure he felt the touch of his own fingers.

Jaune could only describe the feeling as "reverse phantom pain" as this was not feeling in a lost limb but rather feeling in a new body part.

He nudged them a bit more and indeed there was feeling. He applied more and more pressure until suddenly the stump he was pressing recoiled like it had touched a hot stove.

It. Had. Moved.

He had seen it move. He had felt it move.

With a bit more prodding he got one of the stumps to move again. After even more poking he almost got it to move by his own will.

Jaune was fascinated and freaked out at the same time. The fangs he had been able to deal with. The thirst he had gotten a handle on with Pyrrha's help. But this?

He gulped. He needed to think. What was happening? Did it have something to do with the dreams? Was the Thirst involved in this? What were the things on his back?

What should he do about them? What could he do about them?

He needed to think. He needed to hide. Hide so that he could think in peace.  
How would the others take this? They were kind of okay with the fangs, but this? What would the world think?  
If this got out he could be sent off to Atlas to be studied and experimented on.

'_Better not to take any chances._'

He quietly walked back to his bed and laid down. He would pretend to sleep or something and stay in bed as the others went of to class. Then he would be alone to think.

He found that he couldn't sleep on his back. The growths were too sensitive now, like his prodding had made them more keen to touch now. Jaune rolled over to his side and tried his hardest to keep the things still. They almost seemed to have a mind of their own.

Eventually he got them under control but how long would it last?

Even with all his worries the sleepless night caught up with him and soon he was asleep again.  
And once again he dreamt of old memories.

He dreamt of Baal, of flying, of wings….

* * *

Pyrrha stretched her arms as she woke.

"Morning all"

To her side Ren was waking Nora up. While the rest of the team used their scrolls as alarm clocks Nora did not. It was Ren's idea as he feared that she would smash her scroll if it woke her. Even now as he tried to wake Nora he was careful not to get into her striking range. Something he had learned over several years of living with her.

'_And 3, 2, 1…._' Pyrrha thought as she expected Jaune's scroll to sound its alarm. Like clockwork it rang and Jaune reached out to shut it up.  
And then…. he didn't get up.  
He just laid there, not moving.

This was new and Pyrrha had by now learned that new was rarely good for Jaune. The fangs, the nightmares and the Thirst were proof of that.  
"Are you okay, Jaune?"

He let out a cough. It sounded bad.  
"Feeling sick. Think I will stay in bed today."  
His voice was course but something was off. He coughed again and it really didn't sound good.

Pyrrha reasoned that she could send him to the infirmary so that the doctor could have a look at him once he was well enough. For now it was time for a shower.  
Well, once Ren and Nora were done with theirs'.

Surprisingly it seemed like Jaune had been in the shower before any of them.  
In a low voice he admitted that he had. He claimed it was because he had woken up because he had been sweaty from his fever and wished to get clean and to dissolve some of the mucus in his chest with the steam. At least that was what Pyrrha thought her partner meant. He kept coughing fiercely and his breath was ragged, maybe a bit pained.

'_Yep, definitely taking him to the doc._' thought Pyrrha as she took her turn in the shower.

When Pyrrha exited the shower, dressed and ready, Ren and Nora had already left, not wanting to catch whatever Jaune had. A bit ridiculous as Jaune was not that bad off. He was not coughing anymore and he was already breathing normally again.  
In fact, was he even sick at all? Come to think of it, his coughing and ragged breath had seemed a bit forced before. Was he just pretending to be sick?

'_Just great, like we didn't have enough on our plate. Now our leader has decided to skip out on his studies._'

Pyrrha stepped forward to pull/push him out of bed.  
'_Sometimes we all need a little push._' Pyrrha thought to herself.  
'_...out of bed._'

As she got closer she could see that Jaune's pose seemed off. Through the sheets she could see something sticking out. Were they lumps? Did they just move? Was something amiss?  
"Jaune, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit ill."

It was a lie, Pyrrha could tell that much. Jaune was so worried that he couldn't pretend to be sick anymore.

Then the things moved again.  
"We both know that is not true. Now tell me what is wrong."

"No!"  
His answer made Pyrrha flinch. It was the bark of someone scared and cornered.

"Leave me be! You would only rat me out to Atlas!"

Rat him out? To Atlas? Was this a faunus-not-faunus thing? Had she not been fine with the previous stuff? Had she not even helped him with the Thirst? Why did he not trust her?

She was getting annoyed with this.  
'_That's it! I'm getting answers!_'

She grabbed the bedsheet and pulled faster than Jaune could react. The cloth was pulled from his back and she saw them, the things sticking out of his back. She was shocked.  
"Oh dear."

Jaune pulled away from her, trying to hide his back and the things on it. He looked ashamed.

"Jaune, when did this start? Does it have something to do with his nightmares? Is anything else the matter?"  
Pyrrha was already putting two and two together in her head.  
"Was it the itch?"

"What is it to you? You are just going to-"

"Why would I do anything? Jaune, we are partners, why would I do anything bad to you?"  
This seemed to calm Jaune down a bit. It was like when she helped him with the thirst.

"For that would be what anyone would do." Jaune said, ashamed for assuming that she would turn on him.  
"I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"No, I get it. It's fine. Given the circumstances I understand your thoughts."

It was a half-truth. She had mixed feelings about Jaune's statement. On one hand he assumed she would act like everyone else and freak out. Jaune seeing her like "anyone" was what had made her make him her friend.  
On the other hand she was a tad disappointed that he had assumed she would turn on him.  
Pyrrha did not dwell on these thoughts for long and took heart. Her partner needed help and she would make sure he got it.  
"Get dressed. We are going to the infirmary."

"But-"

"Jaune," she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"We. Are. Going. To. The. Infirmary."  
She would suffer no argument in this matter. She was going to look after her team leader, whatever he wanted her to or not.

Soon enough Jaune saw reason.  
"Okay, let me just grab my shirt and pants."

"No."

Pyrrha was thinking serious thoughts.  
While she was mostly fine with Jaune's condition others might not be. His growths needed to be hidden. A shirt would not be enough.

"What! Pyr, I'm not going out without pants!"

This snapped Pyrrha from her thoughts and made her chuckle. She didn't know if he had intended his words to be a joke or if it was just his natural goofiness Whilst she herself would not be bothered to see his bare chest, him going bare chested Would cause problems if they ran into anyone.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean your pants. I meant your shirt. Just put on your hoodie. It should cover them up better than a shirt."

"Oh, good thinking." Jaune gave her a small smile.  
"I swear, I don't know what I would do without you, Pyr."

* * *

Arzet Surgia was sipping his morning coffee in peace and quiet. Many other in his profession would envy him for his position in life. His work as resident physician at Beacon Academy left him a lot of spare time, a decent paycheck and plenty of time for scholarly work. There was seldom any real rush for him.

Beacon had always been good to him.

As all of the students had aura, serious injuries were rare and even if they occurred the students usually managed to patch themselves up.

One would think that with all the students having aura there would not be a need for a doctor at Beacon but they would be wrong. Students still got sick and needed medication. There were the seasonal allergies, girls who needed the pill, the annual flu and strained muscles. Then there were the very serious cases when aura wasn't enough. In those cases he was very much needed.

After a few years of leading the school had Ozpin decided that it would be better to always have a physician at hand rather than to send the students to the hospital in town.

It had not taken long for Surgia to prove his worth to the school. In a single year had he almost prevented all deaths at the school. The few that did die did so during the entrance exam.

Surgia was about to indulge himself with an article about aura's rejuvenating properties on crushed testicles when someone knocked at the door.  
"Enter."

In stepped Pyrrha Nikos, one of the last faces Surgia had expected to see. She walked steadily, had no obvious signs of illness and seemed otherwise healthy.  
'_Not her then.'_

Nikos' face spoke of concern and now Surgia could hear another set of footsteps.  
'_But maybe this one then._'

In stepped Jaune Arc. Surgia knew of him. Partner to the champion, leader of Team JNPR, the man who had sent Cardin Winchester to Surgia with smashed testicles that had miraculously healed.  
That case still baffled Surgia. How the hell had Winchester gotten better so fast? Well, that didn't matter now. The boy seemed troubled.

Surgia knew a few other details about Arc. He had supposedly sprouted fangs soon after he arrived at Beacon. It was no secret. It had been the subject of discussion all over the school when it had happened.  
Now that Surgia was seeing them with his own eyes he could confirm the rumors to himself.  
But was this visit about the fangs?

"Ah, Mr. Arc, how are we today? You seem a bit worried."

Surgia did not jump to the conclusion that Arc was here about the fangs. It was better to let the patient speak their mind, to let them relax a bit and make it seem like you listen to them. It made for a feeling of thrust between doctor and patient.  
Contact with the patient was always important. So many freshly minted doctors forgot about that.

The boy seemed hesitant. He turned to his partner for support. She gave him a nod.

"No need to worry, Mr. Arc. nothing you tell me shall leave the premise of these walls. Physicians honour."

"Well, you see, I, a few days ago I…." Arc sighed.  
"I better just show you."  
He removed his hoodie and turned his back to Surgia.

It took all the self control Surgia had not to gasp at what he saw. He had never in his entire life seen something like this. This demanded examination!  
He pull out a stool for the boy to sit on and one for himself and got to work.

Two protrusions, each about half an inch long, stuck out from the boy's back. The skin around them showed signs of agitation but it seemed to be subsiding. The skin was also intact. These things, whatever they were, had not broken skin. Rather the skin seemed to shape itself around these things.

"May I touch them?"

"Y-yes. But be gentle, they are still ra-rather se-se-sensitive."

"Thousand pardons, my fingers are a bit cold."

Surgia kept a calm and professional tone. He felt blood pulsing through them, a bit of bone and so forth. Surgia suspected he could make out a joint but didn't jump to conclusions.  
This was no cancer or ordinary lump. They had too much orderly structure for that. The things moved when he touched them. They reacted to stimuli. That probably meant they had feeling.  
"Could you describe the feeling of touch in them?"

"Like someone is touching my back but not my back at the same time. It's like you are touching something else."

"I see."  
That meant new nerves and signal pathways to the boy's brain had already formed to a degree. And the boy had mentioned something about a few days. Dust, how fast were these things developing? Not to mention the muscles! The things were already quite strong and moved around quite well.  
"How long have you had these?"

"It started as an itch a couple of days ago. I noticed these this morning in the shower."

This morning and this strong! Dust, it couldn't be! But there they were, as real as Surgia!

"I see. Would you wait here for a moment. I need to start up one of my machines."

The boy nodded and waited.

The machine in question was a MRI. It had been ridiculously expensive but had been worth every Lien. Surgia had almost had to threaten to destroy Ozpin's and Oobleck's coffee stashes in order to get the approval for this thing.

Still, it had been worth it. It was perfect for diagnosing huntsmen! It being non-invasive meant that aura was no obstacle like in surgery and one could look anywhere in the patient! Brain trauma, blood clotting and broken bones, all was revealed with the MRI.  
It was Surgia's best friend.

As the machine got ready he picked up a few pair of needles, some ampules and test tubes.

"Now I understand perfectly if you are worried of becoming a human test subject but would you let me draw some blood and take some tissue samples? All for the sake of getting to the bottom of this. This will stay between us, of course."

Jaune eyed the instruments with disdain but relented.  
"If it will help, then yes."  
Jaune knew that his genetic material probably differed from ordinary humans by this point but maybe this could help them understand why he was changing.

Jaune held out his arm and made ready for the needles in the proper position for blood sampling.

"Been through this sort of thing before? The needles, I mean."

"Yes, I got sick quite often as a kid. Doctors often had to take blood samples to check blood values and infection values."

Surgia got to work but kept talking. Talking kept patients from stressing out over the needles and made them think of other things, dulling the stings. Not that it was needed. Arc barely twitched as the needle went through his skin.  
"What of the rest of your family? Did they have the same issue?"

"No, my sisters are pictures of perfect health. It was just I who got sick every year."

The boy bent his head in shame. Clearly speaking of his shortcomings was not good for him, whatever they were his fault or not. Given his current state of mind it would be best not to pry.

Soon Surgia had collected all the samples he thought he would need and the MRI was almost ready for use. He decided to check Jaune's teeth as well, seeing as they were also changed.  
'_It may be connected to his other change._'

Teeth were not Surgia's speciality but he knew that if the teeth did not get along well with their neighbors they would cause discomfort and problems.  
To his amazement they looked like they had always been like this, like they were meant to be like this. They fitted perfectly in the boys mouth, not wearing down on the gums or pressing on the other teeth.

The MRI signaled that it was ready for use. Surgia asked Arc to take off all things that had any metal in them and lay down on the intended place.  
"Try not to move."

As the machine did its work Surgia handled the samples he had taken. With all the spare time his job gave him and Ozpin's refusal to hire him an assistant Surgia had learned to handle samples on his own.  
"I have already given you your precious machine. Do not expect more any time soon." had Ozpin said once he knew Surgia could not get to his or Oobleck's stashes again.

Soon the MRI was done and Surgia braced himself for whatever he would find. It was a good thing that he did for otherwise his poker face would have failed him. Having a good poker face kept the patients calm and confident in their doctor.

On the inside however Surgia was screaming.

It was madness!  
He saw the things growing on the boys back but that was not all.  
Throughout his body there was anomalies. Some looked like proper organs while others did not.

How was the boy alive?  
What's more, the kid was fine! He showed no signs of physical problems at all!

He was snapped from his thoughts by Nikos.  
"Doctor, how is my partner?"

"Oh, yes, a very interesting case."  
No shit it was!  
"But I do not believe it is anything to worry about at this point. I believe what Mr. Arc is going through right now is growing pains. It will be a bother to deal with but it will pass."  
Eventually at least, depending on what the things would become.

"It would be safe to assume you have already been through the worst of it. I will provide you with some painkillers in case you will need them. Nothing too strong, same stuff as for headaches."

Surgia was cursing himself. He was practically lying through his teeth!  
But the boy had to be calmed down. Surgia had to buy time in order to do his tests and consult the literature. If there was any literature about this sort of thing!

He had a duty to help and if he had to bend his principles to do it then so be it. And most importantly, this had to be kept in house. It would probably be for the best if not even Ozpin learned of this.  
There were many who would not hesitate to strap the boy to a table and start cutting.

A particular former doctor from Atlas came to mind.  
'_Dust, never again!_'

For all of Atlas' achievements, a strong moral compass regardin  
patient rights and research ethics had never been among them.

To his great delight the boy believed him. That was step one.  
"Now, if anything changes, and I do mean anything, come see me again. Now given that this has been rather taxing on you both, why don't you take the day off."

"But we have classes!" the boy protested.

"I'll write you a note, for both of you."

"Em, thank you but I don't think professor Goodwitch will-" said Nikos but Surgia cut her off.

"Kids, who do you think taught her how to be scary? If the teachers nag or complain just tell them that I let you go. That will shut them up. Now scurry off, I'm a busy man."

'_A busy man indeed._' thought Surgia as he sat down again by the computer.  
From his desk he took out a bottle of aged spirits and a journal. After taking a small sip he began to write.  
Even if this case was to be kept in house some documentation had to be done.

_Journal of Arzet Surgia, resident physician of Beacon Academy._

_I have never in my life seen such a thing. Today a student came to my practice and displayed something most peculiar. Apart from his obviously changed teeth and the growths on his back a MRI also showed several additional organs._

_These included a heart and a lung. But all of these organs were strange. Best I can tell they looked like atrophied organs recovering and growing. I am amazed that they are not causing him any discomfort, not to mention killing him. _

_The teeth, while long and unnatural, seem to fit perfectly with their neighbors and do not seem to aggravate the gums. And the things on his back I have no words for. They are not even a day old but they are already so strong. In addition to this it would seem like the patient's back musculature is changing in order to accommodate these new appendages. _

_This case in unprecedented in medical history and as the first doctor to face it I shall not falter in my duties. I shall attempt to get to the bottom of this while at the same time try to help my patient._

_But for all this madness I have seen I do not believe the boy to be in any danger. While these changes would kill a ordinary man he seems perfectly healthy. There is no sign of any infection in the patient at all._

_Maybe it is as it should be. Maybe the gods have something in mind for him. These words may sound inappropriate for a man of science but I am at a loss for words or logical explanations._

_I shall not lie. I do not have any idea of what is causing this. He is clearly not born with this but how else could he have all these changes? For now I shall study all literature I can find that might aid me in helping my patient._

_The Brothers willing, I shall succeed._

* * *

"So what now?" asked Pyrrha.  
They were back at their dorm. Jaune had taken off his hoodie and was feeling out his new body parts.

"I mean, I guess I should try to adapt to this." said Jaune and moved his growths. It had not even been a day but he could already control them pretty well. The sight did make Pyrrha shiver a bit.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not that badly anymore and the itch is gone. Sore as hell but they do not hurt anymore."

"Well, that's good. But, eh, what do we call those things? They are there right, in your other memories and dreams?"

Jaune seemed deep in thought, like he was trying to remember something. After falling asleep again after discovering them he had dreamt again. This time it had been about the wings and how he had been dreaded and adored for them at the same time.  
They were a mutation after all.  
"I think I know what they are."

"Well, tell me."

"Wings."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment.  
"Wings? As in flying bird wings? Though I suppose you won't fly with these."

"Yes, they are wings." he looked Pyrrha in the eye.  
"And I fear they will keep growing."

"How much?"

"Until I can fly with them."

Flying? Was he pulling her leg? A creature the size of a human flying under its own power was ridiculous! Sure, there were the grimm Nevermores but those were bird like.  
A flying human simply wasn't possible.  
She did not bring that up however. The things on Jaune's back now had a proper noun and that was enough for now.  
"Jaune, will you be telling your family of this?"

He sighed heavily.  
"I'll see, Pyr. Maybe not now but sometime soon."

* * *

**Somewhere far a away from Beacon**

* * *

In the Arc homestead Livia Arc was going through her notes again. The news of her sons constant nightmares had made her think and worry. She had lost count of how many times she had gone through her journals these past few months.

It turned out that Jaune had actually had these nightmare once a year his whole life until now. It would seem that the first time he had seemed to have these nightmares had been the day Jaune had been born. That was worrying.

Livia Arc could remember how what had been supposed to be one of the best days of her life had become one of her worst at the same time.  
Livia remembered the day Jaune had been born.  
He had been born small, smaller than his sisters.

Livia couldn't understand why. The pregnancy had gone almost perfectly. At her check-ups she had not seen or heard anything that would suggest it happening or explain why he had been so small. She had eaten well and made sure that nothing had disturbed the pregnancy and still around the middle of her last trimester something had changed…

But the worst part had been the crying, the inexplicable crying. Once she had gotten to hold her little baby boy and he had fallen asleep he had begun to cry.  
They had never understood why.

It had not been hunger and there was nothing wrong with him otherwise. He just began to cry every time he fell asleep.

He had cried and wrung his body as if something had marred him or was hurting him. He had recoiled and screamed even louder when they had touched his side or back.

Augustus had demanded that the doctors do the tests again and that they would do them right this time. The tests were repeated but nothing turned up. It was a mystery.

The doctors had no idea of what was going on even as they consulted their colleagues and even retired professionals.

It had been terrible for the family. Jaune had just been born and now they had all been wondering if there had been something wrong with him or if he was even going to make it. Livia had tried to calm her boy but nothing worked. The instant he fell asleep he would begin screaming and writhe in pain as if something was hurting him.

Augustus had been dead silent. For all his skill as a huntsman there had been nothing he could do for his baby boy. He was powerless.

One of the happiest days of his life had become a nightmare. Jaune's grandfather, Gaius 'Julius' Arc had been there as well.

He had no words for what was happening.

The girls, Virdine, Iolite and Rosinca had been worried. They had all been happy to hear that they would get a brother but when he wouldn't stop crying they became sad. Livia could still remember Virdine, her oldest, tug at her sleeve and ask what was wrong with her brother. To tell her daughter that she didn't know had almost made Livia cry.

Then Iolite had come up to her as well.

"Yes, sweetie? What is it?" Livia had asked.

"Is my brother gonna be alright?"

That question and knowing that she didn't know the answer had made Livia cry. Gaius had taken the girls out of the room then, not wishing them to see their mother cry.

After one day Jaune had finally stopped crying. Livia's and Augustus' tears of sorrow had been replace by tears of joy. Their boy would be alright. And then, almost one year after his birth, the crying began again. The same happened the year after that and the year after that and...

Livia Arc felt her husband's hand on her shoulder, bringing her up from the horrible memories. He handed her a cup of tea.  
"Plenty of honey, just like you like it, Honey."

"Thank you, dear."

Augustus sat down next to his wife on the couch.  
"You are worried for him?"

"Of course I am. I'm his mother for dust's sake. Aren't you?"

"Yes. Terrified even."  
Augustus Arc looked around the living room that had temporarily been transformed into Livia's study. He saw the drawings, the notes and calculations based on her journals. There were lexicons and books of names from all across Remnant. His wife had been busy.  
"Well? Do we know anything new?"

"Nothing new." she sighed.  
"The nightmares come at least once a year, about five days before the day of the previous year's nightmares. The words and names he dreams of are not from Remnant far as I can tell. The real difference between his nightmare now and before is that now he remembers them, names and faces included."

"Have you heard anything from Beacon? Has this Lie fellow contacted you?"

"We have been corresponding a bit and he tells me that Jaune is doing much better now."

"Oh?"

"His nightmares are not as bad anymore. He still has them but at least he gets some sleep now. His skills as team leader and general performance has improved to the point that he can hold his own and his grades have gotten better."

Augustus whistled. That was good. Maybe he had been wrong about Jaune this entire time. Maybe he was Huntsman material after all.  
There were a questions though.  
"Why hasn't he called? Doesn't he want to talk to us? Has he turned his back on us because we never had any faith in him or is it the way we treated him? Never letting him even try to see if he had what it takes? Letting the girls tease him all the time?"

Livia sighed. Her son's messages from when he had gotten accepted into Beacon proper had hurt her very soul.  
Jaune had doubted his very heritage and if he actually was their child. The possible scenarios that could be going through the boy's head were extremely worrying.

Jaune had always gotten a 'special treatment' in the family. Problem was that 'special' did not always mean 'good'.  
Livia and Augustus had simply hoped that Jaune would see reason and look back at his relation with his sisters with fondness and understanding. Now they were not so sure that would be the case.

"No, that's not it but I know what you mean. We always were protective of him but we were not really supportive of him. Remember how heartbroken he had been when we forbade him from becoming a huntsman?"

Their last message to him before he got accepted into Beacon had probably not helped matters either. They could have worded it so much better.

"We forbade him to speak of becoming one, Livia. We never forbade him from becoming one." Augustus corrected her.  
He had given that a bit of thought. He had actually been a bit proud of his boy for exploiting that detail. Runaway or not, he still held his word like an Arc to the letter.  
"So why hasn't he called? The girls are getting anxious."

"According to Lie Ren some things have happened and Jaune is just waiting for a good time to talk with us about them in person."

"In person? Not over scroll?"

"Yes. Ren said that it is for the best but maybe he could try to convince Jaune otherwise for us."

Augustus thought for a while and then shook his head.  
"No. I think if there is one thing I have learned from all this it is that we have to let Jaune be the master of his own fate for once. We denied him that too often in the past and it ended up holding him back. It has to stop. Besides, he has said that he will give us a call so he will, eventually."

"Yes, yes, he is still an Arc. He will keep his word." Livia sighed.  
"I just have this terrible feeling that he is keeping something hidden from us."

"He probably is but he is just waiting for a good time to let us know."

"Any idea of what it might be?"

"No idea. I had a talk with Gaius about it. He guessed it's a girl, seeing as Beacon tends to be full with pretty girls. He isn't wrong about that but I doubt that is what is going on."

Livia chuckled at that. Jaune getting a girlfriend would indeed be something.  
"Yes, I can imagine him wanting to keep something like that a secret from his sisters but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

There was the sound of footsteps from the stair leading to the second floor of the house. Morganite, Rosinca and Blende came stomping down.

"Well girls, did you find anything?"

"Not a damn thing." said Morganite earning her mother's ire.

"Mind your language in this house, young lady."

"Sorry mom. I'm just frustrated. We have been going through all books, comics, shows, movies and everything else he has ever looked at."

"And?"

"AND NOTHING! We haven't got a clue as to who these "brothers" of his are."

Rosinca nodded.  
"I've been asking around town. There is no one around that Jaune could possibly call brother."

Blende just collapsed into a chair. She was not used to this kind of detective work, being the youngest of the Arc children.  
"I don't get it! Why is he dreaming that he has brothers with such weird names. Mom, did you do something weird when you were pregnant with him?"

"Nothing weirder than what I did when I had you girls." answered Livia Arc with a disapproving tone.

Blende sighed and looked around the room.  
Livia Arc recognized this as one of her daughter's tells for when she had something on her heart.  
"Yes Blende?"

"Has Jaune called yet?"

"No but he will at some point. He has promised."

"Well has this Ren guy called? Has he said anything interesting?"

Lydia rolled her eyes.  
'_Dust, will this girl not let it go?_'

"Yes, he has called and no, he hasn't said anything about Pyrrha Nikos. She and your brother are getting along well, just like the rest of their team."

"But mom, what about-"

"Enough." Interrupted Augustus.  
"We both know full well that your brother doesn't know anything about her past and probably doesn't really care. Now, it is late. Go wash your hands and have your evening meal. You have all been staying up late as of late and I will not have that."

The girls scurried off and Augustus sank back into the couch.  
"I swear, how can she have such a fascination on one person? None of her sisters do."

"No idea. Different times and circumstances perhaps? But what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Nikos? You do know who she is after all. Unlike Jaune you do follow the news."

He shrugged but his face was painted with shame. He had denied his son any and all means to learn of huntsmen and their crafts.  
"That and I sort of made sure not to expose him to anything combat related when he was young. But I suppose that it is a good thing he has someone of her skill with him. Beacon can be ruthless to those unprepared. Just as long as they get along I think they will go fine."

"I do hope so."

The married couple got quiet for a while.

"So how has Gaius been lately? What were his thoughts on Jaune's actions?"

"He has been doing pretty well and he is practically ecstatic about what Jaune is doing."

Livia sighed. Of course Gaius would be.  
It was probably the old man's fault that Jaune had gotten this idea in the first place. It had been Gaius who had told the children of the Arcs' family history, of tales of heroes and such. Jaune's parents had not liked him doing it but they could not deny their children their family history.  
When he had learned of Livia's and Augustus' plans to not let Jaune become a huntsman, or their ban on any and all things huntsman in the house, he had gotten quite upset. He had told them that their decision would come to bite them in the ass someday.  
The boy wanted to become a huntsman to be a hero. Heroes protect and save people. Letting him become a huntsman would give the boy a better chance of surviving when he eventually would try to save someone.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. He always had a soft spot for Jaune. Do you think we should have him over for dinner someday?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind but I'm warning you, the instant we sit down at the table he is going to say 'I told you so'."

"He would. Well we better get ready for bed too. We need to set a good example for the girls after all."

"Only while they are still living under our roof." Augustus mused in a tone that spoke of mischief.

"But I don't feel like going to bed just yet."

They got up from the couch and Augustus walked over to the music unit and put on a song.  
"You can't wait to have them out off your hair, can you?" Livia said jokingly and felt her husband put his hand on her hip as he embraced her for a little dance.

"No, and neither can you." he answered jokingly.

Having their children in the house had never gotten in the way of them enjoying one another. But they did have to restrain themselves and not make too much noise while the kids were in the house. Thus they acted like they were now, and just settled for a dance in the evening.

"What's the occasion?" asked Livia.

"If memory serves, it will soon be time for the Vytal Festival Ball. You could say that I am feeling nostalgic."

"Do you think Jaune will go?"

"I hope so. It can really be a wonderful time."

"Dust, his suit is still here! Do you think he will have time to get a new one?"

"Dear, he managed to get into Beacon without training. I'm sure getting a suit will be no problem for him."

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

"Quite a good fit, master Taillen. Especially given how little time you were given."

Jaune was looking at his own reflection in a mirror, admiring the craftsman's craft. It was a fine two piece suit. Whilst the lion's share of it was the typical black were the collar and lapel hinted with gold and crimson, same around the ends of the sleeves.  
It was not quite the artificer armor he had worn in his past life but it was fine nonetheless.

"Thank you, Mr. Arc. I do so appreciate satisfied customers that recognize my efforts."

"Paying customers, you mean." said Weiss, making the both Jaune and Siwan Taillen roll their eyes.  
Ultimately it would be Weiss who would approve of the suit. They both knew that she had a right to speak her mind in this matter. She was going to pay for it, after all.  
Jaune could not hope to afford the suit on his own so he was begrudgingly dependent on the girl. Even though he loathed the fact.  
Siwan on the other hand could not afford to not get paid for this work and selling it for less than its actual worth would not be a sound business practice.

Weiss stepped forward, inspecting the goods. She seemed satisfied except for a few details. Weiss being Weiss could not let that stand.  
'_Iiit haaasss too beee peeerfect..._'  
"A bit tight over the back and shoulders, I believe."

That was true. Jaune had been bulking up recently and with the emergence of the wings on his back the measurements taken by Tallien were a bit off. This did however not seem to worry the tailor too much.  
"Not a issue, i assure you. I took this eventuality into consideration. Young huntsmen, you see..."  
He clapped Jaune on the shoulder.  
"... train a bit too much to wear suits regularly. Their shoulders get too wide too fast. No, just a minor adjustment and the suit will be ready."

"Good." said Jaune, happy that this would soon be over. "When do you think it will be ready?"

"Hmm, the day of the ball I believe."

"What!? But I have someone waiting for me at the dance. I mustn't be late!"

"Fear not. I will make sure to get it here in time for the ball."

"I'll hold you to that."

Weiss stepped forward.  
"Good. Mr. Taillen, a word if you don't mind. There are a few minor details I would like to discuss about the suit."

"Eh, do I need to be here for that?" asked Jaune who had begun to take off the suit.

"No, it is just a matter of a few finishing touches. You just worry about not tripping over your own feet in front of your partner."

"Yeah, I'll do that."  
Jaune did not bother to hide the annoyance in his voice.

* * *

Emerald had, just as Cinder had told her to, kept an eye on Jaune Arc.

She did consider it a waste of her talents but Mercury was simply not suited for the task.  
This task demanded someone who could be discreet and silent on their feet, something Mercury wasn't. Despite being the son of a great assassin his footsteps sounded like his feet were made of metal.  
'_Oh wait, they are. Silly me._'

Still, Emerald did find this job amusing. She had noticed Arc sneaking away from his team with the Schnee girl only for them to lock themselves up in a secluded room.

'_Naughty, naughty._' had Emerald thought when she remembered that Schnee was supposed to attend the ball with Neptune Vasilias.  
'_So close to the dance and already sneaking off with some other guy's girl. Tsk. Tsk._'

Emerald had almost been disappointed when she figured out what was actually going on by eavesdropping through the keyhole.  
'_So Arc has promised to go with the champ but has turned to Schnee in order to get a proper suit? Not quite the scandal I had hoped but it doesn't have to be one for our purposes._'

Emerald had figured out that Pyrrha Nikos, "The Invincible Girl", had for some unknown, dust-damned, and foolish reason a flame for the fanged Arc.

Then Emerald got an idea. It was like a whisper in the back of her mind.  
'_How would the Invincible Girl react to learning that Arc had secret meetings with Schnee despite promising to go to the dance with Nikos?_'

'_It wooould beee heaaartbreakiiing._' said a voice in her mischievous mind.  
Oh yes, it would indeed be heartbreaking.

Emerald took out her scroll and messaged Cinder. She would appreciate this opportunity very much.  
It was time for gossip, lies and slander. Three of Emerald's favorite things, only bested by a few scant things.

Unbeknownst to Emerald however, she had not been as stealthy as she had believed.  
From the shadows the eyes of Sky Lark were watching her on Cardin's orders.

Being a mischievous character himself he had quickly realized that the mint haired girl was up to no good. Her behavior and the way she snuck around after Arc was proof enough. Not to mention the look on her face as she tapped away on her scroll.

Sky picked up his own scroll and messages Cardin. He would want to know of this.  
"They are moving. Up to no-good."

Soon he got an answer.  
"Follow at a distance. Do not get seen. For the Emperor."

Sky chuckled.  
"For the Emperor indeed."

Even if it wasn't for Cardin's new "Emperor", Sky would still do this. If for nothing else than to figure out why the Cinder bitch was so interested in Arc all of a sudden.

"Well, enjoy your suit, Fangs. It had better be worth all this time with the Ice-bitch."

* * *

It had not taken Cinder long to come up with a way of using the information Cinder had brought her. It was like Cinder had been given a dark muse. Like out of nowhere she was getting these wonderful ideas to demoralize the Invincible Girl and Cinder just couldn't help but put them to use.

'_Breeak heeer heaaart. Heee issss the keyyy to heeer heart._'  
Of course, the voice didn't tell Cinder that Nikos was the key to Arc's heart. But hey, what Cinder doesn't know, she doesn't need to know, it thought.

They were in the library.  
They had rehearsed their roles and were now ready for their "play".  
The first act had been to pretended to be looking for a book whilst searching for their target.  
Once they had found her their second act began: to pretend that they had not to noticed her while they let their poisoned words do the rest.

"Are you sure, Emerald?" asked Cinder is faked surprise, making sure that Nikos heard her.

"Oh, but I am. I saw the Schnee girl sneak off with Arc but a few hours ago." answered Emerald as she played her role with gusto.

"Oh my. What do you think they were doing?"

"I don't know but when I saw Arc again he seemed a bit, em, tired. Like he had been exhausting himself."

Cinder leaned in closer, as if to whisper something to Emerald. But she didn't whisper at all. She did lower her voice a bit but she made sure Nikos would hear every word.  
"Do you think they did… it?"

In the corner of her eye Cinder could see Nikos flinch at her words. The girl had been on edge ever since they had started talking about Arc and Schnee.  
Tugging at the redhead's heartstrings was almost too easy.

"Maybe, he certainly seemed to want it kept secret though. He left separate from Schnee." said Emerald, mimicking her leaders way of directing her voice towards Nikos.

"What a scoundrel. And Emerald, can you guess what I heard about Arc?"

"What? Tell me!"

"He had promised to attend the ball with Nikos, the Champion."

"Good dust, Cinder! And now he is just going off with Schnee! Doesn't Nikos matter at all to him?"

The champion stood up from her table and walked off. She seemed calm and composed but to an experienced manipulator like Cinder it was clear that their little play had done its work.

With a little more push the girl's heart would break, effectively removing her from any and all calculations. For without the heart, there is no will to drive the body.

Question was, what sort of push would they use?

Cinder signaled for Emerald to follow her.  
"My, my, Nikos seems a bit upset. I wonder if something is bothering her?"  
Cinder's voice was ripe with sarcasm.

"Yes, let's hope for her sake that Arc's suit doesn't suffer any delays." answered Emerald in the same tone. In reality it was a suggestion for what to do next. To make sure the delivery suffered a delay.

"Indeed Emerald, indeed."  
A new idea was forming in Cinder's head. Her dark muse was already giving her a juicy idea.  
She would have Emerald go on a little errand for her. To carry a simple message, nothing more.  
Just a little something to make sure that the knight didn't get to his maiden in time.

Cinder had recently learned that Roman Torchwick was visiting Vale to gather 'supplies' before he darted back to his excursion at Mountain Glenn. Said supplies were bombs but that didn't bother Cinder none.  
The 'good' Mr. Torchwick would have to squeeze in a little job into his tight schedule for her.

But even as Cinder was trying to be professional about all of this, she couldn't help but take pleasure in what she was doing to the champion.  
She just couldn't help it.

Because Cinder Fall is a cunt.

* * *

**Pyrrha's point of view**

* * *

Pyrrha had pretended not to hear their talk. Somehow she had managed to to keep herself under check.

'_It is just dance practice._' she had told herself.  
'_She is just helping him remember how to dance._'

But try as she might, there was a voice of doubt in the back of her mind that she couldn't silence. Its words seeped easily into her heart.  
'_Keeeep telling yourselfff thaaat. Hee isss keeeping sssecretsss from youuu.'_'

Why would he want to keep his dealings with Weiss a secret? Pyrrha believe in Jaune, she really wanted to but he had obviously not been completely up front about his last meeting with Weiss. Why?  
'_Heee isss young and handsooome and sheee is young and prettyyy._'

"He had promised to attend the ball with Nikos, the Champion."  
Cinder's words carried to Pyrrha even as Cinder had tried to whisper them.

"Good dust! And now he is just going off with Schnee! Doesn't Nikos matter at all to him?"

'_Yesss. Dooo youuu matter__ to hiiim__ at aaall?_'

That was it! It was like a dagger was driven into her heart. Pyrrha did her best not to storm off. She tried to force herself into the state of mind she entered during her times in the tournaments to keep herself focused.  
It didn't help.

Did she even matter to him at all? For all she had done for him, this was how he thanked her! Had her affection made him think that he could just go off with just anyone?

And why did Weiss go along with this? She must have known about Pyrrha's feeling for him!  
Everyone from their teams knew except for Jaune.  
Was this some damn scheme to get back at Pyrrha for choosing Jaune as a partner over Weiss? Damn it, Pyrrha thought Weiss was past that!

Pyrrha tried to calm herself but the feeling of betrayal just wouldn't go away, not yet.  
The treacherous voice in her mind just wouldn't cease.  
'_Youuu don't matterrr tooo hiiim._'

Jaune would certainly have a explanation for all of this. But now she needed to think. She needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

Neither Cinder or Emerald or Pyrrha had notice Team CRDL sitting conspiratorially in the library as they walked by.  
A rather rare sight actually, given that at least two of them seemed to be allergic to books.

Team CRDL on the other hand had noticed everything and heard everything. The obvious set up, the act and the bitches' reaction to Nikos'. Not to mention Emerald's little suggestion.

"Well, well, well, I think we have just uncovered another piece of the bitch's plan."  
Sky was pleased with himself for getting them the lead for this.

Russel nodded.  
"Aye. Question is, is their end goal Arc or Nikos?"

"Could be something else entirely." Dove countered.  
"You know, like stepping stones, slowly working their way towards something. Maybe she wants to demoralize them for the Tournament?"

They all turned to Cardin who was thinking about the situation and his directives from the Emperor.

He could tell Arc about this but in doing so he would have to reveal his little talk with the Emperor and the Emperor's order, the order to do as Arc said.  
Cardin was not really keen on taking orders from Arc even if the Emperor had told him to do as Arc said.  
He feared that if Arc knew of the Emperor's order he might use it to turn Cardin into his errand boy and get revenge for Cardin doing the same to him.  
So telling Arc was out off the question.

Telling Nikos would probably be a bad idea as well.  
She and CRDL were not on good terms after that she had learned of their plans to get her attacked by wasps.  
She would probably assume they were lying about Cinder and Emerald, trying to cover for them, making the pairs' lies even more potent. Furthermore Cardin had no proof of Cinder's ulterior motive.  
He didn't have a clue as to what that might be. Without that his chances of convincing Nikos were equal to a snowball's chance of survival in hell.

There was silence until finally Russel spoke up.  
"Well Cardin, should we tell Jaun- I mean the Lord Primarch?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep an eye on it."  
Hell, Cardin wasn't cut out for this espionage stuff. He preferred hitting things until they stopped being a problem. But this was not a problem he could just bash over its head.

"What about the suit? They might try to delay it somehow. They were willing to shadow Arc, maybe they would try to steal it."

"Yeah, and I don't trust that Emerald chick." muttered sky.

"It's the way she keeps looking at people's pockets, like a pickpocket."

Cardin scratched his head. The bitches might try to steal the suit. Maybe he could do something about that.  
"I have an idea. Hope you guys like chopping for clothes."

The way Cardin figured things would go just fine as long as Arc got to the dance in time to meet up with Nikos.  
They just had to make sure that it happened… somehow.

* * *

**Cunt, thy name ist Cinder.**

**So by now you all should have an idea of what the voices want and what they are. **


	17. Chapter 16

I had originally planned to have this chapter be part of the next one but decided against it as that would have made the chapter a bit too big (over 12,000 words). While some of you may enjoy longer chapters I deemed it best to split them into two: one for setting up the final part of the suit-Arc and then the final part of said arc (Next chapter). I also divided them to make it a bit easier to follow what is going on.

* * *

**Well, this is it. The second-last chapter of the Suit-Arc. How will Cinder have the suit's delivery delayed? Is Weiss turning to chaos?  
Read and find out.**

**A heads up: I gave Roman & co. a music number. Let's see how you like that. If you don't realize the tune it's "The world's greatest criminal mind". Fitting, no?  
I was inspired by Coeur Al'Aran's take on "Prince Ali" in his fic "Professor Arc" which I highly recommend.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

* * *

**The Void**

* * *

Librarian Amaretto looked out from the Blood Angels vessel onto the living planet below. He was searching, feeling, for what had brought him and his battle-brothers to this planet.

Hidden behind and among the shattered pieces of Remnants moon the astartes were watching and waiting. Waiting for the time when they would descend down to the planet and declare themselves to its inhabitants, to bring the Imperium to them.

They had made it.  
They had finally gotten to the right segmentum. They had finally gotten to the right solar system. And they had finally been able to find the right planet.  
It had been a long and perilous journey but they had finally made it.

The joint-expeditionary forces of the astartes had been in system for one standard Terran week now.  
When they had made their final warp jump they had been bruised and battered. The final stretch to this planet the vessel had practically limped.  
The Lamenters Luck had seemingly realized how close they were to their objective and had pulled out all the stops on slowing them down.

Gellar field generators had been close to breaking down. The readings from plasma reactors had began to fluctuate. Accidents occurred among the crew.  
But they had made it.

When asked if this truly was the planet they had been searching for the Librarians had simply nodded. The psychic trail they had been following led to this Planet. Their quarry was here somewhere.

As they got closer they had been able to intercept vox-signals from the planet.  
It had been deemed good news to see that it was a developed civilization of humanity they had come across.  
It had not taken long until they had sent scouting vessels ahead to observe and report on what was happening on planet.

As they drew closer had they with the aid of their scouting vessels tap into the information network that the inhabitants of the planet had established.  
This CCT as they learned it was called was primarily maintained by four towers supported by several lesser relay stations across the planet. These towers acted as both receivers and transmitters.  
Emphasis on transmitters.  
While the vessels in the void could easily intercept the signals sent it seemed that the towers did not have such an easy time.

The system allowed for easy communication across the whole planet and was easily accessible, as made evident by the expeditionary forces ease of tapping into it. A bit too easy in fact.  
Those trained by the Mechanicum had hastened to point this out.  
The system's internal defences were woefully weak and they had soon discovered several means by which they could cripple communications on a planetary scale.

The most obvious fault was the intentional part of the system to stop working if even one of the major towers ceased to function. Thus as a prudent move the astartes had begun to tap into these towers remotely in order to monitor them without arousing suspicions from the locals.

After briefly observing the goings-on of Remnant it had been decided that they were to observe this world, this Remnant, before making planetfall.  
The Flesh Teares had initially protested but had reluctantly agreed that it would be best to proceed with caution.

While the astartes had nothing to worry about in terms of planetary defense systems to attack them they wanted to know how the population would react to their arrival. This was after all not an Imperial world used to interplanetary travel.

There was also the question for how their quarry would respond to them if they came down with force of arms.  
If their quarry was the primarch as the Lamenters and Blood Angels hoped then there was no sign of the Angel to be seen. There were no obvious signs. There were no statues of his likeness. There were no songs dedicated to him.  
If what or who they were searching for was not the Angel then they needed to understand this world before they acted.

Thus the decision had been made to wait and observe.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

* * *

It was one day before the ball. The whole school was getting ready for it.  
Team RWBY had taken charge of getting the actual ballroom ready whilst also preparing themselves.

The team seemed to take it as time-off from their regularly scheduled mayhem. To them it was a chance to relax.  
Somehow they had even managed to convince Blake to join in. Well, convince might not have been the right word. To say that they dragged her with them and forced her to step down from her usual antics might have been more accurate.  
She needed it, the break from her hard work. The bags under her eyes were getting worse.

Team JNPR was also getting ready. They did not have a part in planning the actual ball so they just prepared their suits and dresses.  
Ren and Nora had already had theirs ready at hand for some time now.  
Pyrrha's dress had arrived some days ago along with her shoes.  
Jaune's suit however, was absent. When asked about it he said that he had made arrangements.  
His suit would be delivered to him the next day before the ball.

Ren and Nora were casually practicing their dance moves in the dorm.  
They had been doing so for a few days now.  
It was hard to tell who was the driving force behind this, Nora or Ren? Both seemed to take the initiative at times.

Pyrrha looked at them and smiled.  
'_When are they going to make it official and get together-together?_' she wondered.

She looked over to Jaune. He was sitting on his bed reading poetry. It was a recently acquired taste he said. Something from his past life made him enjoy it.  
He didn't seem worried about the dance. He had not even asked if she wanted to practice dancing before the ball. He almost seemed to avoid the topic with her.  
Pyrrha had asked about Jaune's dance lessons with Weiss. He was a bit hesitant in answering and that worried Pyrrha.  
'_What doesn't he want to tell me?_'

The discussion she had heard between Emerald and Cinder was still fresh in Pyrrha's mind. Even so, she tried to have faith.  
'_Youu hoope iiin vaiiin._'

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"You do remember when the ball begins, right?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, I was wondering with all this time you have been spending with Weiss that you might go with her instead."

Jaune sighed, shaking his head.  
"Pyrrha, for the love of dust, I have already said that I am going with you."  
He almost sounded annoyed with her.

"I will go to the ball with you or else I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Okay."

Jaune would wear a skirt? Yeah right.  
Before Pyrrha could press the matter further Jaune left the dorm in a hurry, as if he didn't want to talk with her.

All of a sudden Nora and Ren quit their dance. Ren seemed concerned and deep in thought.  
"Renny, what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Nora.

"Nothing is wrong Nora. I just remembered something. Come along now."

Pyrrha didn't see it but behind Nora's head Ren was making his 'something is wrong face'.  
Nora barely had time to nod before Ren dragged her off with him.  
"Bye P-girl, smell you later."

Pyrrha was left alone in the dorm.  
"Huh, guess nobody wants to hang around with me today. That's okay." she muttered.  
"I'm used to it."

'_You're juuust a blooood bank tooo hiiim._'

* * *

It didn't take Ren long to brief Nora on the situation. Not that she really needed to. She had understood it the moment Jaune had left the dorm.  
Pyrrha was hurting on the inside and Jaune was part of the problem.

They caught up with Jaune soon enough.  
"Jaune, what the actual hell?" Nora asked him.

He slumped and sighed.  
"Oh dust, not you too. I already told you that I'm going with Pyrrha. Now would you stop pestering me about it?"

"Then why are you avoiding her?" inquired Ren.  
"And why are you so defensive about your connection with Weiss around her?"

"Because she keeps asking questions. She would ruin it."

Nora's eyes narrowed.  
"Ruin what? Jauney, you aren't having an affair just before the ball, are you? Seriously, people are talking about it."

"Indeed, I had expected better from you Jaune than to go back on your promise to Pyrr-MPH!"  
Before Ren could finish his sentence Jaune had slammed his hand over Ren's and Nora's mouths.

He pushed them up against the wall, snarling at them. They had hit a very sore nerve for him.  
"Do not test my patience! I have given Pyrrha my word and I intend to keep it in full! Do you understand what I am saying?"

They nodded as much as they could, visibly scared. Jaune had become much stronger than he was when they first had met him, strong enough to hold them pinned to the wall and they knew what he could do with his fangs.  
Now was not the time to give him any trouble.

Jaune let go of them and sighed.  
"Sorry guys. I know you are suspicious but I have no intention of going with Weiss, like ever. Not since she began trash-talking me because of my fangs."

"Then why the secrecy?" asked Ren, rubbing his sore face.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" inquired Nora.

Jaune relented. "Fine, I'll tell you but do not say a word about it to Pyrrha."

"But that's the problem! She needs to know. She thinks you, her best friend, have been lying to her."

"No, she doesn't need to know, or rather she mustn't know. Not yet, at least."  
Jaune took a deep breath, preparing to explain what he was up to.  
"Listen, what I'm doing with Weiss is meant to be a nice surprise for Pyrrha. That's why she must not know."

Nora and Ren stood there for a moment, in silent surprise.  
"A surprise?"

"Yes, for all that she has done for me she deserves it."

Ren and Nora nodded understandingly.  
Jaune just didn't realize how much they actually knew about his and Pyrrha's dealings. Like about the Thirst.

"So, anyway, I first went to Weiss in order to get a loan for a suit but then she got the idea of making it a surprise for Pyr and I foolishly agreed. I've been regretting it ever since but I have too much invested in this endeavor to back out now."

Jaune was not blind to Pyrrha's plight. It hurt him to see her like this but he couldn't do anything about it without revealing his plan. He could only trust that the surprise would make things up to her.

"Oooooohhhh, I see." Nora's frown turned into a smile.  
"But what's taking it so dang long? It's only a suit."

"Nora, It is Weiss we are talking about, I doubt that it's just an ordinary 'suit'. Am I right, Jaune?"

"You're right Ren. Weiss insists that it must be perfect and I can't really deny her that when she is the one paying for it."  
Hell, she was downright fanatical about it.  
Jaune took out his scroll and showed them a picture of the suit in question.

Nora let out a whistle, liking what she saw.  
"Well, well, well, that's a suit alright. Oh dust, it really will be a surprise! I'm sure Pyrrha will forgive you when you show up in this."

"I hope so. If all goes to plan it will be ready tomorrow before the ball."

Ren nodded but he was still a bit worried.  
"Yes, but how do we proceed from here? Pyrrha is not all that happy about you avoiding her all the time and dodging her questions."

"Don't worry about that Renny, we will just ensure her that Jaune has promised to go with her." said Nora.

"Well, we have been doing that so far and it hasn't worked all that well, now has it?"

"We can hint that Jaune has something in store for her."

"That would spoil the surprise somewhat."

"Oh, darn, you're right."  
Nora was silent for a moment.  
"Well, we will figure something out. In the meantime you just make sure you get your suit, Leader."

"I will." He put his hands on their shoulders.  
"And thanks, you have no idea what this means for me. Having someone else than Weiss to rely on in this matter is a huge relief."

"I'm sure." said Ren.  
"I guess Neptune will be relieved as well, knowing that you haven't stolen his date for the ball."

"Heh, I can imagine."

* * *

**Location: Nondescript warehouse in the City of Vale**  
**Time: Time for all good boys and girls to be sleeping. It should come as no surprise then that there were no such individuals in the warehouse.**

* * *

Roman Torchwick was wondering if he had finally flown over the cuckoo's nest.  
Had his last scrap with Little Red scrambled him brains?  
Had Neo laced his cigars with peyote or something?

Up to a few days ago he had been out on a job in Mountain Glenn putting bombs on a train full of grimm for the last week or so. All with the intent of driving said train right into the heart of the city with a mighty boom.  
The idea had come to him when trying to come up with a way to get his "_boss'_" grimm into the city. What better way than to blast them in?

It was a great idea, he had convinced himself. It would be the deed to make him famous all over Remnant.  
Well, more like infamous but there was no such thing as bad publicity he had told himself.

He would no longer be the thief Roman Torchwick. In stead he would be the The Train Bomber What Bombs With Trains.  
It would be glorious. The terror, the bloodshed, the screaming of a thousand mouths crying out in pain.

But after one week of rigging bombs Roman had run out of bombs to rig.  
So he had to make a trip to Vale to 'acquire' some more by less than respectable means.  
He had brought Neo and Perry (the one good White Fang) along with him. The only two competent in his entire outfit. Well, except for himself.

Now however, one of his employer's lapdogs was in his hideout, telling him that he was to steal a piece of clothing.  
Not dust. Not jewelry. Not money or anything important.  
He was just to steal a suit.  
Was it just Roman or did that make no sense at all?

"Hang on, hang on, hang on. Back up. She wants me to steal a suit?"

"Yes." said Emerald.

Roman Torchwick tilted his head as he looked at the mint-haired pickpocket.

Neo meanwhile was eagerly waiting to see how this played out. She had even paused from eating her ice cream.

"Again, she wants me to do what?" asked Roman for the fourth time in as many minutes.

Roman just couldn't understand what he was hearing right now.  
Sure, he had done a lot of odd jobs for his "employer" as of late but those jobs actually mattered.  
He had robbed dust-stores. He had ambushed dust transports. He had even gone so far as to cooperate with the animals from the White Fang.  
That had been a pain the ass, working with those morons.  
Well, maybe except for working with Perry. Perry was a total bro.

Emerald sighed. She was going to say this for a fourth and final time.  
"Cinder wants you to at least attempt to steal a suit or whatever to keep it from getting delivered on time. Can you do it? Yes or no?"

Roman sneered.  
Of course he could do it. Was he not Roman Torchwick, professional criminal extraordinaire?

"Yes." he said with contempt.  
He was at the same time wondering how Emerald would look without her skull.  
A head shorter probably. And a lot bloodier.

"Really? You think you're up to snuff to steal a suit from a tailor?" asked Emerald mockingly.

Too bad that her tone of voice was lost on Roman who had begun twirling his cane. A plan was forming in his head.  
Neo had jumped up on a crate and was doing something with her scroll and soon Emerald could hear something in the background.  
Music?

Neo kept going around the place, rousing up all of the goons.  
Something was going to happen.

Then Roman took center stage.

"_Am I not the man that brought you the Big Dust Caper?  
__The one that made headlines in every newspaper?  
__And wondrous things like the Dock Dust Job,  
__That cunning display that made Vale into a sob?_"

"_Now this heist will be a real Tour de Force.  
__Tricky and wicked, of course.  
__My earlier crimes have been alright for a time,  
__But now I'll be at it again.  
__A far grimmer plot will begin to simmer  
__In my great criminal brain._"

The White Fang goons chimed in, conducted by a very enthusiastic Neo.

"_Even meaner? Can he mean it?  
__Worse than the widows and orphans he made?  
__He's just best of the worst around.  
__Oh, Roman  
__Oh, Roman  
__All else fall behind  
__That's Roman  
__That's Roman  
__Vale's greatest criminal mind!_"

"Thank you, thank you." said Roman with a mock bow.  
"But it hasn't all been a dance on roses  
I've had my share of troubles thanks to that miserable, second-rate huntress: Little Red of Beacon!"

(Boo!)

"For months that Red little hood has interfered with my plans.  
I haven't had a moment's peace of mind!"

(Aww!)

"But soon, all that will in the past.  
This time nothing, not even Little Red, will stand in my way!"

"_Oh, Roman  
__Oh, Roman  
__You're tops and that's that.  
__To Roman  
__To Roman  
And your hat's totally ballers_'"

"_To Roman, the greatest rat on Remnant!_" chimed Emerald in to the song.  
All this singing wasn't normal.  
She had to get away from this madhouse.

Roman turned towards her and sneered.  
"Are you still here? It will be done. Now buzz off. I'm busy."

Emerald rolled her eyes and turned around to leave.

"Oh, one last thing." said Roman.  
"This suit, for what sort of fellow is it?"

"Some scrawny puke. No need to bother with that." Emerald lied.  
Jaune Arc had been a scrawny puke but he had filled out quite a bit.

"Hmph."  
Roman put a cigar to his lips and lit it with his cane as Emerald left.  
"Some scrawny puke, eh? Guess that means I won't be using it myself then."

Yeah, that called for a slight change of plans. If Roman wouldn't be wearing the suit himself then he didn't want to steal it himself.  
But the suit would be delayed, otherwise would that smoldering bitch would scorch his balls off.

But even now he was coming up with a plan on how to steal it. Oh, he hadn't done this kind of theft in a very long time. It made him feel nostalgic.  
Alas, sacrifices had to be made.  
"Perry, take some of the lads and take care of that would you? I've got to back all my bombs before we depart for Mountain Glenn again."

"Sure boss."

Roman turned to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeve. There was Neo looking at him with puppy eyes. His one true weakness.  
Roman rolled his eyes but did comply to her unspoken request.  
"And now, as you were singing." he said to all his goons as Neo jumped up on a crate and continued directing the song with her umbrella.

"_Even louder  
__We'll shout it!  
__No one doubts what you can do.  
__You're more evil than even you can be.  
__Oh, Roman  
__Oh, Roman  
__You're one of a kind  
__To Roman  
__To Roman  
__The greatest criminal mind on Remnant!_"


	18. Chapter 17

Not so much in terms in 40K in this chapter except for some deamon-voices but I finally get somewhere with the Arkos bit. Expect more 40K-related stuff soon.  
But we do get a little of "insane commissar Cardin" as Aquaticmammals called him.  
And yes, I'm considering another Warp Chat for future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Balls, infiltration and confessions.**

* * *

It was finally Ball Night. Team RWBY and JNPR were making ready to go to the ball. They had all decided to got as a group from their dorms. All were there except Jaune and Weiss.

"Say, has anyone seen Jaune?" asked Pyrrha worriedly.  
The ball was about to start but he had been nowhere to be seen for a while now.

"I think I saw him go off with Weiss somewhere some time ago. They seemed to be in a hurry but Weiss said they would try to be back before the ball." answered Blake neutrally, trying not to say anything too implicating.

"Huh, wonder why." said Ruby.

"Maybe he is helping her with her dress. She can be a bit difficult with her clothes at times."

Yang didn't agree with her sister though.  
"Why would vomit-boy help Weiss with her dress? We could have done that."

"Well, he's got seven sisters. He probably has had to do that sort of stuff before. More than any of us, I guess."

"Nah, I would guess he is probably helping her out of her dress instead." joked Yang.

All in the group could see Pyrrha bow her head as she went ahead of them to the ballroom. Well, all except for Yang who was currently getting really shitty looks from the rest.

Ren and Nora had taken the liberty of letting the rest of the group know of Jaune's and Weiss' plan in order to prevent this sort of thing.  
All had agreed to not say anything that might accidentally set Pyrrha off for they knew what she felt for Jaune even if he seemed too dense to notice.  
And now Yang had screwed it up. Dust dammit Yang.

Ruby elbowed her sister in the ribs hard.  
"Auch! what was that for, Rubes?"

"You know what you did." Ruby's tone was harsh and unforgiving.

"Come on sis, it was just a joke." Yang said sheepishly, realizing what she had just done.

"And for that you are not sleeping in the dorm tonight!"

"Wha- But, sis, where am I supposed to sleep? In the corridor?"

"Not my problem. Come on gang, let's go. Some of you have tasks to do at the ball."

"Okay, I messed up but seriously, where is vomit-boy?"

Ren spoke up.  
"He said he had gotten a message from the tailor. Something had happened at his shop, making him late. Still, he should be able to make it in time."

"Darn it, Renny! Now you have gone and jinxed it!" said Nora, facepalming.

On their way they they encountered Neptune in the hallway, all dressed up and ready.  
"Oh, hi guys. Have you seen Weiss? I was hoping to pick her up for the dance. Or is she really going with the vamp- I mean, your friend?"

"She went off to help Jaune with something. I think she will meet up with us at the ball." said Ruby.  
"Don't tell me you believe all the rumours about him and Weiss now?"

"Pfft, hey that's fine by me. It was Weiss who asked me out, not the other way around. If she wants to switch partners then I'm cool with that."

"That's not even remotely true, is it?" asked Nora.  
"Also, Jaune is not going with Weiss."

Neptune however did not seem to listen to her, and if he did it only made him seem more worried.

"What's crawled under your shirt?"

"Nothing, nothing. Oh, would you look at the time. I have to go. See you guys later."

Neptune all but rushed off, somehow managing to keep an illusion of his cool.

"Wow, he is about as good as Jaune at hiding stuff." Noted Ruby  
"So Jaune is not the only one who has been breaking hearts with this surprise thing, now is he?"

"I guess not. It seems like Weiss has neglected to let her date in on her goings on." noted Blake and shot Ruby a look.  
The look said 'Deal with it'.

Ruby sighed.  
"I will have a talk with Weiss after all this is over with."

"And Jaune?"

"No, his degree of guilt is low as far as I care. He will sort things out with Pyrrha and that will be that. No, it was Weiss who started this entire surprise-thing in the first place. He just wanted a loan and Weiss had to turn it into something needlessly complicated."

They all nodded at the young team leader.  
Despite being young she did have a good head on her shoulder. She was just very good at hiding it.

* * *

Siwan Taillen was running late.

His shop had been robbed!

Fortunately there had been a bunch of students from the academy doing some last minute browsing for ties for the ball. They had managed to drive off the thieves before any real harm had been done.

Then the police had arrived and in true VPD fashion they had taken their time with absolutely pointless questions and refused to let Siwan leave until they had "gotten all the details".  
It had taken hours!

The silver lining was that the Beacon students gave him a ride with them to the school after the police were done. Siwan had let his customer know of the delay and they were not happy about it.

When he finally got to Beacon he beelined it straight to the room he had met Schnee and Arc in.  
His customers were waiting. Arc had even taken of his own pants just to get the suit's on faster.

"A thousand pardons, my store was robbed before I could get here."

"It's fine, not your fault." said was clear that he was quite annoyed.  
"Do you have it?"

Siwan held out his creation.  
"Yes, just a minor detail and you will be ready."

Arc didn't listen as he practically tore the suit out of Siwan's hands and put it on.  
"Fits perfectly. Thank you Mr. Taillen. I will leave you and Weiss to sort out the matter of payment."

"Not so fast, Arc. There is one final detail that has to be done." said Weiss and stepped forward, blocking the door for him. She had something in her hand. It looked like her family's crest.

"Weiss, I don't have time for this! The suit is finished and Pyrrha is waiting for me."

"Wrong! It is not finished! It is I who is paying for it and it is I who decides if it is done."  
'_That'ssss right! youuuu decide whennn it'sss finished._'

"You can't be serious!"  
He moved for the door. He would push her out off his way if he so had to.

Weiss got the message of how intent he was on leaving but she did not step away. Instead she took out a ice dust capsule and tossed it at his feet. In an instant his feet and lower legs were encased in ice, immobilizing him.

Siwan let out a cry of shock.  
"Miss Schnee, do you realize what you have done? The fabric, it will be-"  
He never got to finish as Weiss cut him off.

"It is my family's money that pays for this suit. It is only fair that the world knows it." she said and stepped forward to place her family's crest on the suit.  
"Now hold still, it has to be just right-"_  
_'_Yeeesss, mark iiit aaasss yoursss. Maaark hiiim aasss yoursss.'_

Something snapped in Jaune. He was not going to let his surprise for Pyrrha be marred by Weiss blatant product placement!  
He had asked her for a suit. He had agreed that it was to be perfect. He had not however agreed to be Weiss' commercial add!  
"No!"

"Arc, this is not negotiable. Just let me put this on and then I will thaw you out with some fire dust. It will only take a few minutes."

"Like hell you will!"  
He resisted. He didn't have minutes! With all his might he tried to break free off the ice.

"Don't bother. Someone like you couldn't possibly hope to break free from that."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"  
Remembering what little Pyrrha had thought him about Aura he focused all he had into his legs, strengthening them.  
There was a bright light blinding all in the room. To Weiss's eyes, the light from Jaune's massive aura made him seem larger than before. Made him seem like more than before.  
It was like an angel was towering over her, ready to deliver judgement.

She was scared.  
In her mind she almost heard a scared voice.  
'_F###ck thisss ssshit, Iiiim oout._'

The ice shattered and his legs came free, kicking ice crystals at Weiss.

Mixed in with the sound of ice breaking there was the sound of fabric being torn. The pants of the suit were ruined! Large chunks of fabric was now sticking out from what remained from the ice.

Jaune however, didn't care about the bare skin visible under his knees and stormed off.  
He had a promise to keep.

Weiss however was stunned.  
Jaune's suit- No! It was her money, thus her suit!  
Her suit was ruined!

"How could this happen? Explain!" she barked at the tailor who was just shaking his head. He was writing down the costs for the suit on a piece of paper. He made sure to add a few expenses to the list, all completely warranted and justified, of course.

"I tried to warn you, Miss Schnee. That tear happened because you were stupid enough to encase his feet with Ice dust. The dust must have ingrained itself with the fabric as it solidified. It tearing was hardly surprising."

"Damn that moron Arc! He has ruined my suit!"

Weiss was fuming with anger. If only he had stayed put for a few moments longer.

"No, the one who ruined it was you." Siwan said as he handed her the bill for his services.

"I wasn't the one to tear it apart. He did! I was planning to thaw it out with dust!" protested Weiss as she looked at the costs. They were much greater than what she had expected.

Siwan sighed.  
He didn't really need to be polite with the girl anymore.  
Her actions had ruined the suit before she had payed for it, ergo, she had destroyed his property. She could either pay what he asked of her or he could take her to court and squeeze even more out of her. He would get his money whatever he was polite or not.

"Thawing it out wouldn't had worked, you stupid girl. Do you honestly think a few ten minutes would suffice for that? Maybe, if you would be willing to use a lot of dust and singe the suit in the process. No, if you would have wanted it back in pristine condition you would have to do it slowly for over an hour in order not to ruin the fabric and even that then I would be skeptical."

He leaned down and picked up a piece of the fabric.  
"Look here. Look at how the fibers have been torn apart and split from one another in the cloth. That's from your ice dust solidifying water vapour inside of the rigid threads, effectively tearing them apart from the inside. With this the suit would have torn anyway at the smallest tug."

He turned around and picked up his things.

"Now if you excuse me, I will see if I can't get a ride back to town. I do have a shop that needs fixing up. The payment for the suit is due in one week's time. Do not be late. Now, do have a good evening Miss Schnee."

* * *

Pyrrha had arrived alone to the ball. Jaune had not come to meet her before it began.  
Sure, they hadn't agreed on a certain time to meet at the dance but it was customary for the dance partners to arrive together.  
She was quite annoyed with him for that. For all his promises and the trust she had put in him and now he was doing dust-knows-what with Weiss!

She pulled away from the crowd. She didn't feel like talking right now. Not that anyone there would talk with her. They all thought her too high and above them to talk to.

She picked up a glass of punch.  
Something to drink would perhaps help alleviate some of her frustration and loneliness.

But as alone she was, she was not out of earshot of some some of the ball's other attendants. They kept saying the most awful things.  
"Oh, look. It's Nikos. Look at her, thinking herself so above the rest of us that she won't even bother us for a dance."  
"I heard she was going with her partner. What ever happened to that?"  
"I guess she ditched him, figuring he was beneath her."  
"Nah, I hear that it was he who ditched her. I hear he had been hanging out with Schnee. Seems like she has even ditched Vasilias for him."  
"I hear he has been doing it with Schnee."  
"Guess he likes white more than red. Am I right girls?"  
"Man, what a douche. For all she has done for him he just goes off with that frigid bitch that he stole from some other dude."

Pyrrha almost crushed her cup in her hand.  
'_So it's public knowledge now, is it? Hell, even Yang seemed to know. She had just been blunt about it before._'

'_Sheee wasss. Youuu aaare noothing tooo hiiim.'_ said the voice in the back of her mind, stroking her feelings of jealousy, anger and betrayal.

Yes, for all that she had done for him he was doing it with Weiss. He hadn't showed up for the ball with her. He hadn't even given her a reason for it. He had just ditched her. He had betrayed her!  
'_Despiite aallll you've dooone foorrrr hiiim._'

That was it! After this she would be done with him! Done with helping him at all! He could train on his own for all she cared. He could try to see if Weiss was willing to help him with the Thirst.  
Weiss wouldn't and then he would be out of Beacon and out off Pyrrha's life.  
'_Yesss. Do iiit. Have him leeeave and neverrr come baaack!_'

She downed the contents of her cup in one swig. Even now in her anger she couldn't help but feel sad, like she was doing something wrong. She wanted to thrust him and believe him but Jaune was making it hard for her.  
'_Heee maade hiisss choiccceee._'

She took another mug and walked of, hoping to dust someone had spiked the punch.  
Maybe it would help with her sadness.

It only made the voices of her jealousy, feelings of betrayal and anger even louder.

* * *

Jaune was running through the hall's of Beacon, earning curious looks along the way. Maybe it was because his ankles were showing on account of the ruined trousers or maybe it was because of Weiss tailing him, saying she was sorry.  
"Jaune, I know you promised to go with her but you also promised to let me get the suit just right for this."

"Can it, Schnee! Your promise was to fund a suit for me so that I could fulfill my promise to her! Instead you have delayed me twice, keeping me from keeping my promise!"

"You promised to let me make it perfect!"

"It was perfectly fine before but then you decided to get it refitted anyway! And now this shit happened because you wanted to delay me even further! I was a fool to ever listen to you!"

Weiss considered this briefly. She really had gone overboard with her desire to make the suit perfect. What had come over her to take it that far?

Before Weiss could come up with an answer they arrived at the ball. Yang didn't even have time to greet them properly as Jaune stormed in. He looked around. He couldn't see Pyrrha anywhere.

Nora, Ren and Ruby walked up to him.  
"About time you got here. She is here somewhere. We saw her a moment ago. She looked upset." said Ren pointing into the crowd.  
"We will watch the door in case she tries to leave and try to explain things as best we can for her if she does."

"Count me in." said Yang, wanting to make up for her poor joke earlier that evening.  
"I have to receive the new arrivals anyway."

"I can help too." said Weiss panting as she finally made it to the ballroom. Jaune had kept one hell of a pace, forcing her to use her semblance to catch up to him.  
"As a way to make up for the pants."

She was stopped from following Jaune into the crowd by Nora who put an iron grip on Weiss' shoulder.

"You will do no such thing." said Ren in a stern tone.  
"You have done enough harm already."

"What? I know I ruined his trousers but that can be fixed."

Ruby stepped up and poked her friend in the chest.  
"You don't get it, do you? With your stupid scheme and your stupid secrecy and stupid idea of showing off your stupid money you may very well have ruined a beautiful relationship before it even began and broken one of our friend's hearts."

"What? What relationship? Whose heart?"

"Pyrrha's heart and Jaune's would-be relationship and it would be Pyrrha's heart." said Ren, deadpan as he scanned the crowd.

"Why would my actions have any consequence on those things? And how could it bother Pyrrha in the first place?"

"Weiss, you know that it was Pyrrha who asked Jaune to come to the dance with her right?"'

"Yes. So?"

"She did it because she cares for him. I know it, you know it and still, with your stupid scheming everyone thinks that he and you have been having hanky-panky behind her back. How do you think Pyrrha feels about that?"

Reality and realization hit Weiss like a brick.  
All the secrecy, the long meetings, him having to lie about his actions to Pyrrha and finally him being so late for the ball.  
What had she been thinking? What had come over her?  
"I didn't realize! I'm sorry!"

Nora huffed.  
"Wow, and I thought Jaune was blind to these things. You really are something else Ice-cream."

"She is." agreed Ruby, not happy with her friend.  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go be somewhere where I can feel out of place undisturbed. Oh, by the way Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"For what you have done to our friends, Jaune and Pyrrha, you are not sleeping in our dorm tonight."

"What!?"

"And you had better apologize to both of them tomorrow if things don't work out."  
With that the little reaper walked off, leaving Weiss to wallow in self pity.

Ren and Nora tapped Weiss on the shoulder.  
"You should also explain yourself to Neptune. He seems to think that you have ditched him for Jaune."

"Oh, crap baskets."  
Weiss had completely forgotten about Neptune.

* * *

Ruby was not happy. Not because of Weiss's stupid actions or Jaune's subsequent tardiness.

No, she was upset because her feet hurt! She didn't like parties like these.  
She was a bit socially awkward. She preferred to do her own thing and that didn't involve painful footwear or silly dresses.  
She wanted to be back in her hood and normal boots that didn't hurt with each step.  
"Stupid Yang, making me promise to wear these things. Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself, I take it?" said someone.

Ruby turned her head towards the sound of someone sipping coffee. To Ruby's surprise it was Headmaster Ozpin. Even now, dressed up and all, he was still sipping coffee from his usual mug with his hair resembling a mop.

Ruby shook her head.  
"Eh, no, everything's fine. I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl. Give me a pack of Beowolves any day rather than this."

"Well, we can't spend our whole lives on the battlefield, even if we would want to."

"Yeah, that a lesson we have learned from Blake recently."

"Yes, and I would really appreciate it if you and your friends were a bit more incognito when you are doing your extracurricular activities. That would save me a lot of paperwork."

"Heh, will try."

They looked out at a few dancing couples. The headmaster laughed a bit.  
"It's funny in a way. If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two persons interlocked, although one wrong move here and now merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby looked down at her own feet, now not dressed for battle.  
"Or a twisted ankle."

"It's not every day that friends are can come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help them grow stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we must never forget or neglect."

Ruby nodded. The headmaster was right. If not about the last bit then at least about the feet thing.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury looked down at the gathering crowd from the next tier. Just like everyone else they were wearing dress and suit but only to keep up appearances.

To their great annoyance it seemed that they would not have had to dress up that much, seeing how little effort Sun had done to make himself fancy.  
"Just putting on a tie? Come on! Couldn't monkey-boy but a bit more effort into this?" muttered Mercury, himself in full dress.

Emerald ignored her alleged dance partner and put a finger to her ear.  
"Cinder, it is about to begin."

"How much time do I have?" asked Cinder's voice through the ear-bud.

"I'd say you should be home 'till midnight, just to be safe." said Mercury, barely moving his lips.

Cinder Fall smiled as she stood on the rooftop.  
"Well, I better keep my on on the clock then. And tell me, has the champion's partner showed up yet?"

"I can't see him. And she seems quite heartbroken." said Emerald, smug over what she had achieved.  
Her little chat with Roman about a little heisting had been worth it.

"Good."  
With that Cinder terminated the call and began to move over the rooftops towards the CCT tower.

* * *

Ruby was talking with Penny.  
It was sorta awkward. Penny was sweet but her… unique quirks made her a bit atypical. Though it kind of suited Ruby as she was not the best with people either. Therefore they got along well.  
They did try to make Penny's partner, Ciel, take part of the discussion but the girl wouldn't budge from her military pose of attention.

Then Ruby spotted something in the corner of her eye. Someone, a woman, was running over the rooftops of Beacon towards the CCT tower. Something was up.  
"I have to go check up on something. I'll be back Penny."

"Okay, friend Ruby. Have a good time."

Ruby quickly made her way out of the building. I was probably just a misunderstanding or someone who wasn't familiar with the rules around Beacon, Ruby figured. All it would take was a little talk and if that wasn't enough she could just let the teachers handle it. First she had to find the mystery woman.

She left the party as fast as she could. Which was not that fast as she was still wearing her lady stilts.

Ruby briefly slowed down to look at a knocked out guard outside the door, making sure he was okay. The fact that the woman already had managed to get this far and had rendered a guard unconscious was worrying. The woman was up to no good, that much was certain.  
'_Oh, no. I'm running late. Just how far ahead is she?_'

Deciding to be cautious and not rush in unprepared Ruby summoned her rocket-locker with her scroll. If the woman was hostile then Ruby didn't want to go in without Crescent Rose. Giving her weapon a few swing to make sure if functioned alright Ruby felt that her balance was of.  
She looked down at her feet. She was still wearing her ball shoes, rather than her usual, comfortable and steady boots.  
Her talk with professor Ozpin from earlier that night came to mind. With a huff she kicked of the offending footwear, she really didn't feel like getting a twisted ankle tonight.

With her precious weapon in hand and bare feet she followed the mysterious woman towards the tower.

* * *

Cinder stepped out of the elevator, the guards lying on the floor, not moving. She scanned the room and soon found her target, a control console. She took out her scroll from her suit and looked for a place to plug it in to the console. Soon the screen of the console showed the image of a queen chess piece. The virus had worked. It would not be long now.

Her earbud chimed and she pressed it once to activate the call.  
"Yes?"

"A guest is leaving." said Emerald.

'_Bummer._' thought Cinder.  
"Which one?"

"Ironwood. He is having a few last words with Ozpin. No wait, They are both leaving."

"Looks like the old coots have had enough for one night. I guess aren't as young as they used to be." joked Mercury.

Emerald did not laugh at the poor excuse for a joke.  
"Should we step in?"

Cinder looked around the room. All the other machines were showing the same chess piece. "No, I am done on my part."

"Roger that."

Cinder retrieve her scroll and forced it into its compartment. Cinder did scold herself for picking this suit for the mission. It offered her great mobility, looked great on her and was so out of the ordinary that anyone would pay more attention to it rather than her face, essentially protecting her identity in addition to her mask.  
It was however skintight with little room for pockets.

The elevator made a sound. Cinder had been so distracted by Emerald's call that she hadn't heard it before. She hid. She didn't know if it was more guards or something that could actually pose a threat to her. Until she knew, cation was her best option. There was another way out of course, now that the system was under her control, but that was to remain her backup plan. Using it would reveal too much of how much she knew of the CCT's secrets and that might tip her enemies off.

The elevator opened and out stepped Ruby Rose, weapon in hand, feet bare and wearing a ball dress. It was almost comical.  
'_And here I was worried._'

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" asked Ruby and looked around, stepping away from the elevator.

'_Well, she asked so nicely._' thought Cinder and stepped forward.  
Little Rose would not hinder her. She wasn't afraid of being recognized. Her suit and lavish mask would keep her identity secret. She had even tied up her hair differently.

"Eh, you do know we are having a ball, not a masquerade party? So why don't you take off that mask and- IIIEE!"

Before Ruby could react properly Cinder had pulled out a vial of ice dust and hurled its contents at Ruby. Despite being caught unawares the girl reacted in time to dodge the ice shards.

They moved around the room. Cinder was avoiding the blade of Ruby's weapon while Ruby didn't dare to rush in, fearing another surprise from the masked woman. One thing remained stable throughout the battle, Ruby was blocking Cinder's way to the elevator.

Knowing that she was running out of time and had limited options Cinder tossed another dust vial at Ruby to distract her. Then she jumped up on one of the machines and forged a bow made of glass. She hadn't intended to use this trick but the girl gave her no choice. She leapt up in the air and knocked an arrow.

Ruby was almost to surprised by the sight of the bow being brought into being. The woman's clothes had just light up like embers and then it had been there, in the woman's hands. The arrow left the bow and Ruby tried to dodge it. It didn't hit her. It had not even been aimed at her. The arrow instead planted itself into the floor and exploded, knocking Ruby down.

Ruby was still between the woman and the elevator but she could hardly do anything to stop the masked woman now.  
To Ruby's great delight the elevator opened and general Ironwood stepped out. She turned to the masked woman but she was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go, Miss Rose?" asked headmaster Ozpin and stepped out from behind Ironwood. He looked around the damages to the machines in the room, some caused by dust, others caused by scythe.

"I do believe you and headmaster Ozpin have some things to talk about, Miss Rose." said Ironwood.  
"Ozpin, I don't suppose you could manage this matter in your office while I look for the other one?"

"Of course, James." Ozpin nodded and produced Ruby's shoes.  
"But may I suggest we let Miss Rose put these on first."

He handed them over to her.  
"A good choice Miss Rose, rather get cold feet than a twisted ankle. I see you learned something from our little talk earlier."

"Ever the educator, eh Ozpin?" the general noted and picked up his scroll to issue some orders.

"Why of course, James. This is a school after all."

* * *

Jaune made his way out of the crowd. He had gone through it twice but hadn't seen Pyrrha anywhere. He walked over to the balcony, hoping to get a better view of all the attendants.

To his surprise Neptune walked up to him, cool like always.  
"Hey, uh, Jaune right? Nice suit. Shame about the pants though."

Jaune took a deep breath. He needed to calm down and Neptune might be able to help him.  
"Likewise. Say why are you here by your lonesome? I thought you would be dancing with Weiss by now. She should have arrived just after me."

"Well, seeing as the two of you were going I figured I shouldn't push it. I mean, I had told Weiss to that I would go with her but since she changed her mind to go with you instead I thought-"

Jaune looked annoyedly at Neptune. His cool demeanor was cracked and he was telling lies like he was a tabloid paper.  
"Me and Weiss? The hell, man?"

"Hey now, no need to get worked up about it. I'm just saying, you have been hanging out a lot talking about the dance, practicing and stuff. If you want her then I'm cool with it. Hell, I saw how jealous you got when I met her. Go for it, man."

"Hell no!" Jaune spat out. Neptune recoiled at the sudden outburst.  
"Weiss has only been helping me with this suit! Nothing else!"

"Oh."

"Also, Neptune Vasilias, she is a SCHNEE! She wouldn't be caught dead with me when I have these." Jaune said and pointed at his fangs.

"Oh well, that's, um, uncool. I mean she isn't that bad. She is fine with Blake, you know."

"Oh, cut the bullcrap."

"What?"

"I can tell you're stalling. You said that you aren't dancing with her because you thought I was going to but I know that is not the case."

"How do you know? And why would I care about some party with ballroom dancing? It's lame."  
Neptune was on the defensive. This was an offence he hadn't expected.

"I know because you are still here despite knowing she is out there somewhere looking for you! She asked you out but you didn't seem so bothered by the idea of someone else snagging her away. What is your reason?"

Neptune slumped, dropping any attempts of appearing cool.  
"It's because I can't dance."

Jaune actually snapped out of his anger at the answer.  
"Beg your pardon?"

"I don't know how to dance. Never could. And that is uncool. That's why i was a bit relieved when I heard the rumors about you and her. Because then I wouldn't have to dance."

Jaune rolled his eyes at the blue haired bloke in front of him.  
"So you would rather break a girls heart rather than to man up enough to admit that you cannot move in rhythm to music?"

"That would sum it up, yes." Neptune admitted sheepishly.

"Well, thanks Neptune. Now I feel a bit better about myself. At least I know now that I have more balls and principles than you. And you know what, having less of those than **me**, makes you quite uncool."

That stung for Neptune. His coolness was such a large part of his life that it was as crucial to him as his aura, if not more.

Jaune calmed down a bit. It was time for a bit of heart to heart.  
"Nep, you don't mind that I call you Nep, do you?"

Neptune shook his head.

"Good. Nep, I will admit that I am jealous of a few things with you. First, you can pull off blue hair like it is nothing. Second, I do admit that I got a bit jealous when you first met Weiss. Not because I fancy her anymore but because of how unnaturally well you got along with her."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met Weiss I tried my hardest to get her attention, all of the few tricks I could think of. Hell, I even took a fall for her that would have broken her spine during the entrance exam! Did she even bat me an eyelid? No, she treated me like the dirt her fall pressed my face into!"  
Jaune walked around Neptune, gesturing with his hands in order to convey the story. Mimicking walking legs with his fingers or smashing his hands together for the fall he took.  
"But when you walked up to her, no, when you crawled up the wall to her like some lizard and flashed her a smile the two of you got along dashingly. With no effort at all you have managed to sweep her off her feet while I have only gotten scorn and disgust from her for what I did for her."

Neptune bowed his head in shame. This wasn't really fair and he knew it.  
"Sheesh man, I didn't know it was like that."

Jaune continued, ignoring Neptune, happy to went this out off his system.  
"And then I wondered, that maybe, just maybe, she likes you so much because you don't have fangs or some other deviation from the typical norm. Oh, wait, you do differ from the norm. You have f#cking blue hair!"

The last words came out as a curse.

Neptune backed off, a bit scared. Jaune's presence was intimidating now that he was in this mood.  
Neptune had never in his life been been through something like this. Neptune was no grimm but he could practically feel the anger radiating from Jaune.

Jaune turned to Neptune, grimacing.  
"Now, if you are done wasting my time, I have made a promise to Pyrrha to go to this ball with her but then Weiss made me late. Have you seen my date?"

As if on command Neptune quickly jumped up on the balcony rail without thinking and surveyed the crowd.  
"There!" he pointed. "About ten meters into the crowd moving towards the door."

"Thanks, now get your blue-haired ass to Weiss." said Jaune and rushed into the crowd.

"Huh?" Neptune said as he jumped back onto the floor. "I guess he is a pretty cool guy after all."  
Neptune would never have guessed that Jaune would know just the right things to say before the day he had met him. Harsh words but they were the right words.

To find the right words at the right moment, every time. Neptune had seen him speak to others, to the rank and file. Even to those outside his own team. He always seemed to find the words.

Having had some sense talked into him, Neptune began to walk towards his dance partner.  
"Okay, Nep, you are just going to move in the rhythm of music. How hard can it be?"

* * *

The punch hadn't been spiked after all to Pyrrha's dismay.  
Instead of drowning her sorrows she had instead taken to walk around the room, hoping for someone to approach her.  
No one did, like always.

All the time she had heard people talk of her and Jaune. She had filtered that out, even as her name became less frequent while all seemed to talk about him.  
Then there was one voice that cut through the din. It was directed at her.

"Pyrrha!"

She turned around. There was Jaune, out of breath. He looked happy to see her.

"Thank dust I found you."

"Jaune, what are you..? Where have you been? The ball started ages ago."

"Sorry I'm late. Weiss wouldn't let me go sooner."

"What does she have to do with this?"  
Weiss was one of the last people Pyrrha wanted to hear of right now. She looked down from his face and noticed the very fine and expensive looking suit… and the ruined pants.  
"Where did you get that and what happened to your pants?"

Jaune pulled himself up to his full height and looked at the ruined fabric. He hadn't paid it any attention until then.  
"Weiss paid for it. She said it was her way of apologizing about how she treated me for my fangs. She still insisted on making it perfect though, down to the last minute detail."

Jaune rolled his shoulders and tilted his head, indicating the wing stumps on his back.  
"You-know-what made it a bit difficult."

"But why would she do that specifically? An apology would have sufficed. Why did you even-?"

"Pyr, it was meant as a surprise for you. I wanted to make this special for you. For all you have done for me you deserved to go with someone who isn't dressed like some vagabond"

He laughed and shrugged.  
"But that ended in failure now, didn't it? I had originally planned to have it a few days ago but it arrived a few minutes ago. When I tried to get here Weiss froze my feet to the floor. I had to tear the pants apart in order to get free."

"So the two of you are not going together?"

"Pyr, I promised that I would go with you on this dance, and an Arc never goes back on his word. Ever."

"Really?"

"Pyr, I would not go with anyone else to this dance. Not with Weiss, not with anybody but you. Besides, I really don't feel like wearing a dress."

'_Heee iiisss lying! Dooon't lisssten tooo hiimmm!_' the voice in her mind kept on screaming but to no avail for Pyrrha saw that Jaune was telling her the truth.

The entire room went silent. A week's worth of rumors, assumptions and lies had just gotten blown out off the water.  
That didn't matter to Pyrrha though.  
'_He didn't leave me. He wasn't shagging with Weiss. He didn't break his word. He even remembered his promise about wearing a dress. It had all just been a plan to surprise her!_'

Letting go of her worries Pyrrha began to laugh.  
As the voice of doubt in her head was fading away were her doubts replaced by her thoughts of how silly she had been and not having faith in him.  
Jaune smiled at her, a smile so great that his fangs showed. He didn't care though. Let the world see them, they don't matter now.

"Come now, Pyr. I think we need to talk."  
He put his arm around hers' and led her to the balcony so she could calm herself a bit. She followed happily.

"You okay, Pyr? Good to talk?"

"Yes. I think I'm good now." she said and held back a small laugh.

"Great. So where do I begin? Why I went to Weiss in the first place or how it turned into this mess?"

"From the beginning. I want to know it all."

Jaune nodded and did as he was told. He told her of how he hadn't money for a suit back then, how he had intended to ask Weiss for a loan for a suit. He revealed why he had agreed to Weiss plan to let her fund "a perfect suit" and how that had spiraled out of control.

"You know, looking back at it, I kinda want to go back in time and hit myself over the head and just demand money instead. The plan got messed up and not only the suit got ruined, but also the surprise."

"That's not true Jaune. It was a great surprise but that is not what I'm so happy about."

"Then what is it?"

"It is that you remembered, that you always intended to keep your promise to me. I had heard the rumours, I imagined it in my head. You abandoning me for Weiss. Or she taking you away to get back at me for not making her my partner."

"That she would steal your dance partner for that? I don't think even Weiss is that petty. Well, I didn't until a few minutes ago. I mean, seriously, she froze my feet to the floor to put an emblem on my suit!"

"Heh, that does sound like her."

They got silent for a moment.

"Say, Pyr, I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"Why were you alone when I found you. Were you so upset with me that you didn't want to dance or was your dance partner taking a break?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then why not? You do look really nice tonight."

"Thank you." she blushed.

"Heh, I just hope no angry dance partner of yours is gonna beat me up for saying that."

"I think you're safe from that. There is no dance partner."

"What?"

"Nobody asked me for a dance. Although I was sort of hoping someone would."

Jaune looked at his partner dumbfounded.

"That- that can't be right. You are Pyrrha Nikos, supposed idol of thousands. How could nobody ask you for a dance?"

"Same reason why I asked you to come with me. No one else would."

"But, you said it was to make things easier, to be ready in time."

She shook her head.

"Not quite true."

She looked up at the shattered moon. It's situation was like hers in a way. Always there but never reached by others for no one dared to try anymore.  
"I've been blessed with great talents and opportunities. I'm always surrounded by admiration and praise. But being placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you get separated from the ones that put you on it in the first place."

She turned back to him.  
"Everyone assumes I'm too good for them or that I think myself too good for others. They think I'm on a level they simply can't reach. It has made it almost impossible for me to form any sort of actual relationship with anyone."

She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"That's what sets you apart from others for me. When we first met, you didn't recognize my face. When Weiss tried to tell you of who I am you didn't even know my name. For you, I was just like anybody else to you, a friend you had not yet met."

She smiled.  
"Thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. Nora, Ren, Team RWBY, all these friends I now have are thanks to you."

Their eyes met, the moon light shining of them.  
"I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with at Beacon, at this dance. Someone who just saw me for me. That's why I made it my mission to make you my partner at the entrance exam. And I haven't regretted it since."

Jaune was processing all what Pyrrha had just told him and all they had been through together. The training she had given him, the help with the Thirst, the wing stumps.  
She had done all of that because she wanted a friend.  
"Were you really that lonely, Pyr?"

"Yes." she said with a sigh.

"Then I'm not going to let you be lonely anymore."

"Thank you."

They positioned themselves as if to dance. It was a dance party after all.  
To Pyrrha's great surprise Jaune knew precisely how to do this, better than her.  
"I suppose Weiss wasn't the one to teach you this?"

"Pfft, no, My mom insisted that I take a dance course once. I had seven good teachers who just so happened to be my sisters. Much better teachers than Weiss would be, I think."

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at that callback to when Jaune had first tried to keep his goings-on with Weiss a secret from her. But even now Jaune was not moving to dance yet. He was thinking of something.

"Say Pyr?"

"Yes, Jaune?

"I've been meaning to ask you something. What was up with those times after you helped me with the Thirst? If you just were cold you could easily have settled for a blanket instead. Was that also why you were lonely?"

Pyrrha's face turned stark red.  
"Yes, in a way. You cared for me and looked after me in such a way no one had ever done before and I wanted to be close to somebody right then, cold or not. That's why I did what I did it the first time."

She met his gaze. He was looking at her with those clear blue eyes, listening to her every word. Not judging or assuming anything, just caringly listening as to understand her.  
"The second time, I wanted to feel that feeling again, of being close to someone, to be cared for by someone so close to me. And it was just as great as I had hoped. Why do you ask? Don't you want to do that anymore? I can stop if you like."

"No Pyrrha. If that is what you like then I won't ask you to stop."  
He took her hand and placed it over his heart. Pyrrha could feel it beating like a drum.  
"I won't ask you to stop because I don't want you to stop making me feel this way. To feel appreciated."

Pyrrha was at a loss for words.  
"What?"

"I've been believed to be without any talents or skills whatsoever ever since I was born into this life. Since birth I have had to be protected by my sisters because of my weakness. I have always been told that I would never amount to anything in my life by those who only wished to protect me."

He sighed deeply.  
"I have never been given the chance to prove myself in any way. As such I always fell behind, never being expected to manage anything at all. My parent, fearing for me, would have me locked away for my own safety even if it meant denying me my dreams.

"Growing up in such an environment, I began to doubt myself and lose the hope that was my dream. When I came to Beacon I thought of turning tail and run but then…"

He squeezed her hand gently.  
"You gave me encouragement. You actually believed in me. For the first time in my life someone actually believed in me. You did not look down on me like the rest. You gave me hope."

"And then, when I was at my lowest you pulled me back up from the abyss of madness of the Red Thirst. When my wings began to emerge you did not have me slaughtered like some mutant."

He placed his forehead against hers. She let him.

"And for that I can't think of losing you, the only one to believe in me and to appreciate me. You are my light, my hope, my… love."

There was silence. He waited. He waited for her to answer. Had he taken it too far? He eased his hold of her hand. She let go of him. He bowed his head, fearing that he had been too forthcoming with her.  
He could understand that. He had never learned how to court. Not in this life or his previous one.  
Still, he had to say it. He was done keeping secrets from her.

Then, she grabbed hold of his head and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss.  
Eventually she pulled back.

"Pyr, what was-?

"Because I don't want to lose you, my love."

Jaune's mind was trying to process what she had just said, to come up with a response. "Since when?"

"I don't know really know. I just came to terms with myself it when I asked you out for the dance. Our embrace, that moment together, was the final sign I needed."

"Even with my changes? Even with my fangs and stumps?"

"Jaune, they do not change who you are and that is all that matters. For whatever changes you are going through I will accept you."

"Then so will I, as long as you are with me."

"Always, my love." she teased.

There was no malice in her words, just happiness of the having found one another like this.  
They embraced and kissed by the light of the moon light. Jaune broke off the kiss and took her by the hand.

"Come Pyr. This is a ball. Let's dance."

"Oh, are you ready for it?" She asked, surprised with his eagerness.

"Pyr, if there is one thing I can promise you it is that on the dance floor I have got you beat." Jaune said with a great smile.

"I will keep you to that."

And so they took to the dancefloor and danced to their heart's content, moving as one.  
Jaune had been right, on the dancefloor he did have Pyrrha beat.  
But he did not seek to outdo her. He moved with her, guiding her and even allowed her to set the pace. From now on they would move together, not letting the other be left alone.

* * *

'_Damn it all to hell!_' muttered Cinder as she made her way through Beacon towards the ball.

She had been forced to turn tail and run using the backup plan. She had simply turned around and used one of the service doors that were usually sealed. She had in the heat of the moment figured out a way to circumvent the lock without the use of her virus.

She had melted the lock with the power she had stolen from the maiden. Her enemies would know that the one who had attacked the maiden was around now but they would not know of her computer virus. It was an acceptable trade.

She let her hair down and changed her catsuit into a ball dress with the dust embedded in it. She ditched the mask. It was time to mingle. In the crowd of the ball no one would be able to figure out who she was or where she had been.

Someone walked up to her. It was Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. The rest of his team was standing around, giving her curious looks. Cinder had dismissed Cardin and his team as an annoying fools since day one. What ever could they want with her?

"Well, hello beautiful. May I ask you for a dance?"

Cinder somehow managed to keep her facial features under control. Like hell she was going to dance with some thug like him.  
"I'm afraid I have to decline. I already have a dance partner and I do believe I have kept him waiting long enough as it is."  
She said it with as genuine smile as she could muster. She had a rendevouz to reach and now she could smell alcohol on Cardin's breath. He seemed a bit tipsy.

"Oh, well. If you change your mind just find me."

"I will keep that in mind." she said and walked off, feeling a bit annoyed with the drunks behavior and at the same time smug over the heads she turned with her good looks.  
'_I should wear this dress more often._'  
'_Yoouuu shooouuuld._'

Cardin watched her walk away. He was a bit relieved that she had refused him. He wouldn't have had any idea of what to do if she had accepted.  
It didn't matter though. Cardin believed he had discovered what he was after.

He straightened up and quit doing his drunk-face. Cardin had had some booze to drink but he was nowhere near drunk, just enough that he could make people think he was.

Russel walked up to him.  
"Say boss, is something off about her? She seemed like she had been running. She looked like she had been sweating."

Sky nodded.  
"I noticed the same thing. Did anyone else notice that she smelled of ice dust? Do you think she has been in combat recently?"

Dove rubbed his chin, thinking.  
"Yeah, maybe. But why did she arrive to the dance this late? Even we have managed to get here before her and we were hanging around in Vale just before this."

They all nodded. Cardin had decided to stage out the tailor's shop in case Cinder or Emerald tried anything. It was a good thing that they did because a handful of robbers had busted down the door when they were there. The police had detained them for ages before get could leave and still they got to the ball before Cinder.

Cinder was running late as hell and CRDL couldn't figure out why.  
Did it have something to do with her plan for Arc and Nikos? They didn't know and frankly they didn't want to know.

Russel spoke up.  
"Is this something we should inform Jaun… I mean, the Lord Primarch of?"

Cardin tossed a look into the ballroom. There he could see Arc and Nikos dance like nothing else mattered to them. It would be a real shame to interrupt them right now.  
There was also a good chance that Arc and Nikos would beat the living crap out of them if they did that now.

"Maybe later. For now let's just keep an eye on Cinder. Come on, I have some booze left in my blunt flask and no one has spiked the punch yet."

* * *

Cinder had switched places with Emerald and was now dancing with Mercury at a moderate pace. They did not really care for the dance but they had to keep up appearances. They were choosing their words carefully in the crowd.

"So Cinder, how has your evening been going so far?"

"Oh, quite well. Thank you for asking. I did run into some trouble at the ladies' room."

"Oh, care to elaborate?"

"It was just some girl who walked in on me as I was getting into my dress but I managed to sorted it out."

"That's good. We were starting to wonder what was taking you so long."

"How thoughtful of you. How have things been here? Did Arc bother to come at all?"

"Surprisingly yes, and he gave us all quite the surprise."

"Oh?"

Mercury led the dance so that Cinder could see Arc and Nikos dancing in a close embrace.  
"It would seem they cleared things up between themselves."

There was the tiniest of twitches in Cinder's eyes.  
"I see. How good for them."

That had been a few days' worth of effort and an ordered heist and it had all been for naught. Cinder would have to come up with some other way to deal with the girl.  
'_Forgeeet the giiirl. Gooo fooor hiiim. Taake hiiim._'

"Don't tell me that you are jealous of her dance partner." joked Mercury, earning a disapproving look from his superior.  
"Hey, now, I don't blame you. There are a lot of other ladies here that seem to want a piece of him. Some of the guys too. Who knew that the guy could actually dance?"

Mercury felt how his palms were heating up like he had just touched an open flame. Cinder glared at him.  
"Mercury, my pedigree chum, you are on thin fucking ice and I shall be under it when it breaks. Now shut up!"

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune had slowed down their pace quite a bit as the music had changed. When they had begun it had been a waltz but now it was a slow dance.  
It was a much needed change of pace for they had both danced like never before.

They were both sweaty and tired but ever so happy. They were as close to one another as they could be, occasionally giving the other a small kiss or just whispering "I love you" into the other's ear. It was simply wonderful.

If they could they would never leave this moment. They almost didn't when a group of Atlas soldiers burst into the ballroom and ordered the music shut down.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Yang, annoyed with having her fun interrupted.

A officer, a sargent, stepped forward.  
"There has been a break-in. You are all to cooperate with us so we can do a headcount."

The soldiers began breaking the crowd at the dance floor up in order to be able to count everyone. They were not all that gentle but the sudden appearance of general Ironwood made the soldiers behave a bit better.

"Oh, boo, they ruined the mood just as it was getting good." complained Nora.  
She had her scroll in hand as she had been taking pictures of the dance, of her teammates' dance in particular.

The looks on the pair's faces was unmistakable. They had gotten together! Ren owed Nora a pancake for this!  
Ren nodded but he didn't let the loss of the music ruin his mood. The lovely sight in front of him made up for it in full.  
"Yes, quite a shame. The two of you really seemed to enjoy yourself out there."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Pyrrha as she and Jaune made their way to the punch, holding each other by the arm.

"Yeah, it is." Nora said and handed them a mug each. "So what now? Are you going to keep dancing? I recommend not to or else some of the other girls might try to take Jauney away."

"I don't think that will be a problem." said Jaune and leaned his head against Pyrrha's. "Not that I would let them take me away from Pyrrha. Not now, not ever."

"Yes, I think we will retire for the evening." Pyrrha agreed.  
"Ren, Nora, do you think we could have the dorm to ourselves for a while?"

"It's yours for the night." said Nora, giving the new couple a very understanding grin and wink.

"But where will you sleep?"

"Ruby has booted both Yang and Weiss out of RWBY's dorm for tonight. I think we can crash there." Ren pointed out.  
"We already have access there anyway."

"Thanks guys. We will see you tomorrow."

The new couple left the ball, almost disgustingly happy with each other. They didn't talk, they just enjoyed each other's company for now.

Before they left Yang walked up to them and put something into Jaune's breast pocket.  
"My way of saying sorry."  
She gave them the same wink and grin as Nora.

"Hm, what's that?" Pyrrha asked although she had a good idea of what it was.

Jaune took a look at the object. It was a pack of condoms.

"Well, I guess we will be needing these now." Jaune said and blushed.  
So did Pyrrha.  
"I suppose we do."

* * *

**I know some of you wanted the wings to burst out and ruin the suit. Sorry that you didn't get what you wanted. Rest assured they will be coming out into the open soon enough.**

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Now with the Champion and Angel together I can move on with the story with.**

**But first:  
Vixappa: Hey, VegaVix, what does the scouter say about the chapter's word-count?  
VegaVix: It's over 9000!  
****Vixappa: What? Over 9000? there is no way that could be right?****  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Well, this is a big one people: over 22,000 words! 22,000 words will give such a crick in the wrist. But it's only fitting as I haven't given you your regular fix, dear readers. Seriously, some of you have gotten impatient.

What's in these 22,000 words?  
A check in on the astartes. Ozpin gets worried and gets a clue. More **WARP CHAT!** and Jaune recalls a certain brother from his past life - no good memories.  
**And the wings finally reveal themselves! **

* * *

**Behind Remnant's moon**

* * *

The astartes had found the place they had been searching for. For the last few days they had been observing this planet, this Remnant, and its people.

At first glance it seemed eerily similar to ancient Terra in terms of climates, fauna, and flora.  
The planet orbited its star at almost the same pace as Terra as well, its solar year being only a few Remnantian days shorter than the Cradle world's.

It was a technologically advanced world. The one reason why mankind was not in full control of it as because they were under the constant threat of grimm.

But that didn't matter now. There was a problem that needed to be dealt with.

"Brothers, it is time we made a decision. How are we to proceed?"  
Amaretto scanned the chamber and the faces of the astartes in it. Many faces were hard and almost without expression, contemplating the situation at hand.

But there was something more to it. Happiness? Joy? Satisfaction?  
Love? Preposterous!  
But since but an hour ago the astartes had been behaving differently. Mortals would not have noticed but to their fellow battle-brothers there was a difference.  
All that they knew was that this feeling came from the same place that the visions had come from, from the same place as the poem that had started all of this had come from.

The space marines pushed these emotions aside and focused on the situation at hand.  
Whilst searching for clues for their search had the tech-marines recently, though a link to the CCT, discovered a virus embedded in the systems of a CCT-tower down on Remnant.  
It had been implanted into the CCT-tower at the Beacon schola.  
It had soon become apparent that it could easily grant its controller control over most systems it was in contact with.

The Tech-marines of the expedition had determined that it was made to spread to almost any form of cogitator that were used on Remnant.  
This meant that whoever controlled the virus could at any moment bring down the entire CCT with the push of a button.

Given the way it had gotten into the system it had also been determined that this was not a sanctioned action, but rather an act of treason.  
The evidence was clear.  
The infection had begun at a secure unit at the CCT-tower in a manner that suggested knowledge only an insider would have possessed

or giving onto others.

Conclusion: there was at least one traitor somewhere.

Fortunately, the virus could not hope to infect the systems of the astartes, their systems being too different and well protected for that.  
But neither could they purge the virus from orbit. The matter would require a direct access point to the systems.

A decision had to be made on how to warn Remnant of this threat.  
The Astartes would not yet descend to the planet as that could make the traitors activate the virus and shut down all communication all across the planet. That would render all attempts of organizing any form of defence virtually impossible.

Same went for contacting the leaders of Remnant and the world's high officials. There was reason to believe that the traitor was amongst them.

The situation also needed to be handled with special care.  
This world was home to the Grimm, a kind of maleficarum that were drawn to negative emotions.  
Fear, worry and anger among the populace would only make the grimm move against them.

So far the situation did not warrant planetfall or use of force yet but something needed to be done.  
The loss of life would be great, regardless if it was the life of humans or faunus, would-be psykers or not.

It was Skoraen who spoke up next.

"If we assume that it is our Lord Primarch down there…"

All turned at this. Out of the three chapters it had been the Flesh Tearers who had been the most opposed to the idea of their primarch being alive and being what they were looking for on this quest.  
But now there seemed to be a bit of hope in the Flesh Tearer's voice.  
"If our Father is down there there might be a way to warn these people without giving away the truth to the traitors."

"Speak plainly." said the Apothecary Deon.

"If we were to take control of the Tower at the Beacon schola to broadcast a warning to the mortals in High Gothic our Father could hear it and take action."

"And how can we be sure that he would hear it even if he was down there? If we do this the message might be distorted by the distance it has to travel. Not to mention how the machine spirits of their systems might take such an intrusion. Do you know something that we others don't that gives you hope, Flesh Tearer?"

"I don't." admitted Skoraen.  
"But if he is, then where else on this world would he be? Where else would he be if not on the greatest schola for heroes of this world?"

All contemplated this for a while.  
"Very well." said Amaretto.  
"We will send the message and keep monitoring the situation."  
He then departed followed by his fellow Blood Angels leaving only the Flesh Tearers and Lamenters.

Furion approached Skoraen.  
"What do you want Lamenter? Do you intend to scorn me for holding out hope? Do you intend to scorn me for it when fate will bash my hopes anyways?"

"No, we will not. For we are Lamenters. We know how fickle hope is. We know that hoping is the first step towards disappointment. You know it as well, for you too are astartes."

Skoraen nodded. Indeed, he had seen it often enough in his life as one of the Emperor's angels of death.

"But despite that…" continued Furion. "We hope anyways."  
He offered his gauntleted hand to the Flesh Tearer.  
"For we too also sons of Sanguinius."

The Flesh Tearer glared at the offered hand.  
Usually he might have throttled the Lamenter, or any other marine from the cursed founding, for such a gesture but now… it didn't appear right.  
With a snarl he just marched past the Lamenter, followed by his battle-brothers.

"Battle, what did you hope to achieve by that jest?" asked a fellow Lamenter.

"To patch bridges long burned. I suppose it was a bit too much to hope for."  
Maybe it was this sensation going through him and his fellow astartes? Maybe he wanted to establish the bonds of brotherhood the IX Legion used to have among its astartes.

"True, but we hope anyways."

* * *

**Ozpins's office shortly after the break-in at the CCT**

* * *

Ozpin was in his office trying to get what information he could from Ruby Rose on the intruder that had broken into the CCT tower earlier that night.

Ironwood had darted off to manage his soldiers in the search for the intruder leaving Ozpin to manage Ruby Rose on his own.  
A fruitless effort apparently as the search had turned up nothing. All students and personnel were accounted for.

***Screech!***  
Ozpin had just gotten down in his chair when the speakers in his office suddenly came to life.  
Realizing that this was not how a usual broadcast was supposed to go he quickly tapped a few buttons on his computer to record the sound coming from the system.

The noise continued.  
Ozpin couldn't make sense of it. He thought he could make out the roughest outlines of words but most that he heard was static.  
If this was meant to be a message then it was too distorted to be understood.  
A brief check on the school security system revealed that many other had heard this as well and none could make heads or tails of it.

"Uum, what was that?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know, miss Rose." said Ozpin and tried to hail Ironwood. He got no answer. A quick check on the security cameras revealed Ironwood to be missing.  
Odd but Ozpin had a suspicion as to what the goog general was up to, or rather down to.

There was a call addressed to Ozpin.  
"Headmaster Ozpin speaking."

"Sir, this is Richard Sim-"

"Just stick to the relevant information Please."

"Right sir. I'm with the tech department of the Atlesian detachment assigned to Beacon and I'm calling about this recent broadcast. Typically I would report to General Ironwood but he is indisposed by a personal manner, sir. As such i deemed it best to report to you."

Ozpin sighed.  
'Personal matter' could only mean a few things for Ironwood and most of them involved Goodwitch somehow. Ozpin would have to address that matter later.  
"I see. Report to my office with a report on the situation ASAP."

"Yes sir."

"Well miss Rose, I think we will have to continue this conversation tomorrow at ten."

"Will do, sir." said the girl and darted off in a blur of rose petals.

Ozpin sighed and poured himself some coffee. He would have a lot to do tomorrow what with the robbery in town earlier, the break-in at the CCT and now this noise blasting out from the system.  
'_What on Remnant is going on?_'

He looked up to the shattered moon in the sky and let his mind wander.  
Had he done so just a minute earlier he might just have seen the tail end of a void craft hiding behind it.

* * *

**Day after the dance. JNPR's dorm**

* * *

The room was getting brighter and the light was getting to his eyes as Jaune was waking up. He slowly cracked open an eyelid and saw Pyrrha, still asleep in the same bed as him.

They were both naked under the sheets.

Now in the morning Jaune looked at his love, the lady of his heart. Her hair was a beautiful mess, like a wildfire made solid. Her naked form was under the sheets with him, rolled up against him for warmth and closeness just as he was to her.

It was nice. No, it was wonderful.

He tilted his face closer to hers and gave the sleeping beauty a kiss on her lips. She stirred a bit. He gave her another kiss and wrapped his arm better around her.

"Morning Pyr." he murmured tiredly.

She stirred some more and snuggled up to him even closer. Jaune could feel one of her legs wrap around one of his. Her face neared his and she gave him a kiss.

"Morning Jaune."

She opened her eyes slowly. Emerald green looked into sapphire blue and vice versa. Neither of them looked away. Neither of them moved away embarrassed like they had when they had snuggled before. This was what they both wanted, to be near each other. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"So I guess this is it now?" he said sleepily, already falling back to sleep. "We are together-together?"

"We are." She agreed.

"I just can't think that I almost ruined this with my stupidity. I should have noticed sooner. I should have known."

He sounded tired. Not surprising with what all they had done last night.

She shut him up with a light kiss, putting an end to his worrying.

"But you didn't ruin it and I should have been more direct about it. Now stop worrying about it and let's enjoy this moment."

They closed their eyes again, letting their other senses tell them of how close they were. Pyrrha could feel Jaune falling back into sleep in her arms. She let him for soon she would fall asleep as well, in his arms.

It was so peaceful. The warmth, the calm, steady rhythm of their breaths and the quiet peace of the morning. This was happiness.

"Gooood mooorniing, love birds! Rise and shine!"  
The peace and happiness was shattered by Nora who all but knocked the door of its hinges.

She dragged a rather unresponsive Ren behind her.

The aforementioned lovebirds groaned to the sudden noise and Pyrrha pulled the sheets over their heads, trying to block out the noise.  
"Nora, please, just ten more minutes of happiness."

"Okay, but only because that's how long it will take for me and Renny to shower."

Without missing a beat she dragged Ren with her into the shower and closed the door. It would seem like Pyrrha and Jaune hadn't been the only ones to have a bit of cathartic fun last night.

Pyrrha sighed. With those two up and about getting any more sleep would be impossible. The quiet of the morning had been shattered and staying in bed too long would just give her a headache. Better to get up.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's get up and get some breakfast."

He groaned something in response, still tired and not wanting to get up. His stomach however decided to sing the song of its people for her with a mighty growl.

Pyrrha gave it a gentle clap for agreeing with her.

"See, you stomach agrees. Now get up."

He obliged and got up to sitting on the bed. He yawned and rolled his shoulders, trying to work feeling into them after laying on them for so long while snuggling with Pyrrha.

That, and his "wings" made it a bit uncomfortable for him to sleep on his back.

Pyrrha pulled herself up into a sitting position and leaned closer to him to look at them. She had felt then during the night, even pulled at them by accident a few times.

She wasn't exactly really sure of how to feel about them. They were a deviation from the norm but she couldn't despise him for them. She was fine with faunus with their animal body parts. Thus, she would be fine with Jaune's, whatever he thought of them himself.

He was still Jaune, wings or not. Besides, the wings were cute.

The wings had gotten bigger than when she had seen them for the first time. While they had only been around an inch each when she had first seen them they had now grown quite a bit.

And they were covered with feathers. Small, white feathers, like those on a young bird, were growing at them.

"They really are wings" She said and touched them gently.

Jaune flinched a bit at first but soon calmed down, letting her examine them in peace.

'_So soft._' thought pyrrha as she felt the feathers.

A few feathers were red and like drops of blood they were mixed in with the white ones.

"Jaune, once Nora and Ren are done showering get in there before they see this. I really don't feel like explaining this to them today."

"M'kay." he said and got up to pick some clothes for the day.

Pyrrha followed her boyfriends example and got up properly, if a bit wobbly on her legs.

Boyfriend, dust, it would take time to get used to that.  
In the corner of her eye she could see Jaune flexing his wings. They looked adorable.

But even now that they had gotten together he looked worried about something.  
He had dreamt during the night but not of things from his past life.  
"Dreamt of flying right into a window." he said.

* * *

**Ozpin's office**

* * *

"They were here Ozpin... They were here!"

The general slammed his fist into the wall.

Ozpin sighed. This was the fifth time in as many minutes that the general had reminded him of that.

The general's brain was not operating at peak capacity at the moment. He had been like this all morning. The general was tired, that much was clear and now he tried to keep himself going by sheer anger and spite. It made the man really grumpy.

'_If only Glynda was here._'

"Thank you, James. I know."

"Great! You know! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's going on under our noses?!"

There was a ring of a bell by the elevator and then a signal at Ozpin's screen. Someone was requesting entry.  
'_Saved by the bell._' thought Ozpin and hoped Ironwood would try to control himself in front of Ruby Rose. Ozpin pressed a button and the door opened.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Rose."

"Not a problem." She looked at the two men in the room. Ozpin was seated by his table while the general was staying by the window. Said window was open, letting in some fresh morning air.

A bird was sitting outside, grooming its feathers without a care in the world. It eyed her curiously.

The general turned to her.  
"Ruby, I feel that I should let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat and took action. You did the very best you could. We could not have asked for more."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, the general and I are already quite informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Like what?"

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. But I don't think that was her Semblance. Her clothing lit up when she attacked."

Ozpin nodded and turned to the general.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman Glynda fought the night she met Ruby."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." said the general.

"Hang on. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby blurred out.

"It's possible. They have been doing things differently as of late, attacking new targets. Why, just yesterday they tried to rob my personal tailor. But back to the matter at hand, we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."  
It was a blatant lie on Ruby's part.

"Interesting." Ozpin noted this. He recognized the look on Ruby's face, she was up to something and Ozpin had half a mind to let her proceed with it.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team before the general assembly? It's a big day for you and your team."

"Any time." she said and turned to leave.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be…. discreet about this matter. Until we know more we don't want to cause a panic."

"Yes sir. And, um, general, sir? You have a little something here." She pointed at his face. A bit of lipstick was visible on his face.

Now that Ruby thought about it, he did seem a bit tired. Oh well, it was no concern of hers.

As the elevator brought Ruby down to the ground floor did the general produce a piece of cloth that he wiped his face clean with.

"That reminds me. How is Glynda today, James?" asked Ozpin with a smirk, offering coffee. He needed something to lighten the mood with.

"She has always been an…. exceptional woman. If a bit rough."

Ironwood was a bit stiff when accepting the cup.

"So is that why you are walking funny today, eh, Morningwood?" asked the voice of Qrow Branwen who stepped away from the window. The bird that had been outside was now gone.

"Now, now, Qrow, just because you don't have a romantic life does not mean you get to tease James about his."

"Fine, not what I wanted to talk about anyway. The intruder, what do we know?"

"If you had paid any attention to your Niece's debriefing you would know." said an annoyed Ironwood.  
Qrow just waved that away with his hand while the other pulled out his bottle.

"Female, mysterious, black hair, used dust and a wore a skintight catsuit - a typical Lien-a-dussin femme fatale. No, I meant the other thing."

"Other thing?" asked Ozpin.  
Had he missed something?

"Yeah, the thing that got Jimmy's boys to almost shit themselves."

Qrow took a swig from his bottle.

"I'm talking about the broadcast."

Ah, yes, the broadcast. It had affected all of Beacon, the CCT as well as any and all systems in Vale that were in direct link to it.  
Ozpin had heard of it from Ironwood's subordinates and so had Ironwood before this meeting.

The technicians had been looking into the matter for several hours. Whoever had done it had used a top secret backdoor to the system, only intended for extreme emergencies.

The odd part was that the physical intruder didn't seem to have done anything with the system's backdoor, like the ones responsible weren't the ones who broke into the tower.

"What makes you think that this broadcast has something to do with the intruder?" asked Ozpin.

Qrow shrugged.

"It happened just after an intruder snuck in and out of the CCT tower for a purpose we don't know and the message we heard is in a code or language we don't know. If the two aren't connected somehow then I'm sober. So what do you two think? Terrorists? Revolutionaries? Hackers?"

Ironwood, however, was uncertain.

"Why would the infiltrators reveal their access to a backdoor directly after an infiltration when the backdoor could be used later? Not that my people have found any signs that they would have such an access. This hack was carried out off-site. We haven't been able to find any lead so far."

Ozpin then got an idea.  
This was why he didn't work alone. The ideas and different ways of looking at things allowed them to figure stuff out better than if they were alone or to shoot down a stupid idea before it began to eat up their resources.  
"Maybe it wasn't done by the intruders. It could have been a warning by a third party about the intruder's actions."

Ozpin began going through his computer for the file Ironwood's people had sent to him earlier.  
It was a recording of the message as it had gone through the actual system, not the speakers.  
Hearing it now through the speakers of Ozpin's computer the sound was much clearer for all who listened to it.  
Not that it helped them understand it.

It wasn't in Valean or any other language of Remnant.

"Isn't that Arc's made up language?" asked Glynda as she entered the office.

The men hadn't noticed her coming over the sound of the message. She seemed a bit different from her usual self and her hair was a bit roughed up. No one bothered to bring that up.

"Yes Glynda. I believe we may finally have a clue to whom Mr. Arc really is."

"Well it's about time." Qrow muttered.

"Don't get me wrong, getting Tai piss faced drunk whilst getting paid was great and all but other than that our investigation into the kid has been a huge waste of time until now."

Ozpin sighed. "Quite so."

Currently it seemed like the only way for them to get answers was to just ask Jaune Arc himself but Ozpin was somewhat hesitant about doing so.  
If Jaune Arc was an enemy agent planted into Beacon confronting him about this matter would tip his handlers off. Said handlers would then cut all ties to Jaune Arc, making it all but impossible to track them.

On the other hand had they had found nothing to indicate that Jaune had any ill will against anyone or had any motive to conspire against them. Him forging his transcripts might just have been his way of realizing his dream of becoming a huntsman.

For now all they could do was wait and see. They would pursue this latest lead as far as they could before doing anything else.

"Anyhow, let's move on to the next agenda of the day." Ozpin checked the time. "I do believe team CRDL is due any minute now."

"Do you really need to question them, Oz?" asked Qrow and made his way to the window.  
He had places to be, people to investigate and booze to drink.

"They intercepted a robbery committed by robbers with known affiliations with Roman Torchwick. Given the man's recent activities I dare say it is worth looking into."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee.

"Also, I want to know why they were so keen on getting a tailor and his wares to Beacon. I doubt that Team CRDL would do such things out of the goodness of their hearts."

"And I would like to know why their behavior has changed so drastically as of late." said Glynda.  
While she appreciated the fact that they no longer bullied anyone it was strange how they spent their time these days.

"Well, Arc did tell them to stop bothering the faunus and I dear say he gave Winchester quite the motivation to behave." said Ozpin.

"By smashing the boy's testicles so hard that he began hallucinating?" asked Ironwood. He had actually been surprised to learn of that one. And horrified.

"Yes, that had been quite something. Supposedly Winchester had kept mumbling something about a... golden man… that spoke to him."

Ozpin fell silent as his latest talk with Beacon's physician Arzet Surgia came to mind.  
The man had come to Ozpin to inform him of Cardin Winchester's condition and expected recovery.  
They had both been surprised to learn that Cardin had gotten up within an hour of his injury, not within a day.

That had been odd to say the least but what really concerned Ozpin right now was what Surgia had told him about Cardin's hallucinations.  
Cardin had spoken of a golden man who had spoken to him.

It sounded eerily like what had happened to Taiyang Xiao Long. Could it be the same man?

"Ozpin, do you think there is a connection?"

"Maybe Glynda. We will just have to try to pry it from CRDL now won't we?"

There was a signal from Ozpin's computer letting them know that CRDL had arrived. Ozpin opened the door with the push of a button and the team walked in.

"Good of you to join us. I trust you know why I have called you here today."

"You wanted to know about the attempted robbery of the tailor's shop, sir." said Cardin in a neutral voice.

"Yes. Please start with that."

Cardin obliged and told the teachers of how he and his team had been browsing when the robbers entered. It had been easy for the team to drive them off. The others confirmed Cardin's story but it was clear that they had not told the teachers everything. Ozpin pressed on.

"It's good to hear that you were willing to step up to protect a man and his livelihood but what had convinced you to bring your weapons with you when browsing for ties?"

"Um, we had heard there had been some unrest in town, White Fang running about causing trouble. We didn't want to take any chances."

"Right. And now tell me the real reason."

"Come again?"

"You boys left Beacon early in the day. You spent most of your time in the area around the tailor's shop, only going in one by one to browse."

General Ironwood stepped forward. His patience was running low. If the authority of the headmaster wasn't enough to get the children to confess then maybe the authority of a general would do the trick.

"Security footage from the area revealed that during this time you all watched the shop like hawks, as if you were waiting for something or someone. This combined with the fact that you were all armed all day would suggest that you were expecting something."

The sudden look of dread on the young men's faces was proof that the general had been right in his guess.

"Did you know that the robbery would take place?" asked Goodwitch.

Realizing that the game was up the boys nodded except for Russel who spoke up.

"No, we didn't, professor. We had a guess that something might happen but not what exactly."

"And you acted on this hunch with brute force? Why?"

"Because we didn't know any better way. For all we knew things might go pear-shaped so we brought our weapons with us." stated Sky.

"To ward off trouble."

"And why were you so on edge in the first place?" asked Ozpin.

"We overheard something." said Cardin, stepping forward.

"We overheard it from Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, a pair of exchange students."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow at this.

"Did you now? What exactly did you overhear that would warrant such unease?"

"Well, they didn't say that they would do anything per se. I suppose we just read a bit too much into it. We got the impression that they would try to steal something from the tailor's."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, fingers pressed together. The general furrowed his brow, as did Goodwitch.

"Why would they do that?"

"We don't know. Well, we have a guess but we don't know the whole story." said Cardin.

"Then tell us of what you know."

"We think they wanted to get to Nikos, or Arc. We don't exactly know."

Ozpin was confused. What did a robbery have to do with Nikos? Or Arc for that matter?  
Noticing the confusion Russel spoke up.

"We think they wanted Arc's suit to be delayed so that he would not make it to the ball."

Okay, a connection was being formed in Ozpin's mind, but it was weak. He gestured for the boys to continue.

The boys explained how Lark had shadowed Emerald while she shadowed Arc and let the others know that she and Cinder were up to something. They explained how they had tailed the girls into the library were they had proceeded to dope Nikos and then talk about the suit getting delayed.

To CRDL it had been clear that the girls' actions at that moment had been to attack Nikos emotionally or maybe to get to Arc through her.

"We don't know if Nikos is their final target or if it's Arc or someone else." concluded Russel the tale.  
They had however left out the part about The Emperor or Jaune being this Primarch thing.

"Maybe they want to undermine the competition for the Tournament."

"A possibility." noted the general. Nikos prowess and renown would make her a prime target for such tactics.

"Such things have been done before."

"Quite so." Ozpin agreed.

Sadly, such underhanded behavior did occur before the tournaments but this was the first time he had heard of the aggressors resorting to possibly criminal means.

"But what was it that had made you keep an eye on Cinder Fall in the first place?"

Cardin swallowed and the rest of his team went silent.

"Well, you see… We were just- uh…concerned. Yeah."

"You were concerned? You were concerned over a woman none of you had ever met before in your lives? So concerned that you for all intents and purposes stalked her and her teammates?"

"We had reasons!" protested Cardin.

"Oh, and pray tell, what were they?"

Cardin hesitated. Ozpin turned to Goodwitch.

"Glynda, would you give them some incentives to talk?"

"Gladly."

Goodwitch stepped forward, riding crop in hand.

"We had orders!" shouted Cardin.

The beating Goodwitch had given him and his team in Forever Fall was still fresh in his mind. He did not want to go through that again for his ass couldn't take that kind of abuse again.

"We had orders."

"Orders? From whom? Arc?"

"No. The order did not come from him. They just concerned him." Cardin had hesitated to answer. The fact that he did so in front of Goodwitch, general Ironwood and Ozpin meant that this had to be something important.

Ozpin smiled. It was time to ask the important question.  
"Cardin, the one who gave you your orders, he wouldn't happen to be a shiny Golden Man?"

Cardin's eyes widened.  
Ozpin's smile turned to a smug smirk.

'_Bingo._'

* * *

**WARP CHAT**

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Dammit! I was so close to finish and then they just slipped through my fingers!  
#BlueBalled

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠420BlazeMy3601337Vagick  
Well, bird-boy certainly ain't.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
I'm not out of the game yet!  
#CindersGotGame

"IshaMe"  
Has joinded the chat

"IshaMe"  
Okay, what are you guys up to this time?

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Oh look who finally decided to join in.  
Finally ready for me to gobble you up?  
#TheOneWhoThirsts

"IshaMe"  
Nurgele dear, could you throw some crotch-rot at this irredeemable penetration-addict. NOW!

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Ohhh~! Crotch-rot's fun!

"RIPANDTER"  
＠420BlazeMy3601337Vagick  
Shut your holes, you bitch!  
Do you know how long it took me to clean my fucking chainaxe?!

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
＠RIPANDTEAR  
Mmm? And it was sooo good watching you polish that long, hard, powerful axe.

"RIPANDTER"  
Don't you talk about my chainaxe like that!  
F#ck you!

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠RIPANDTEAR  
Enough with your hate boner already.

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠IshaMe  
That's not a bad idea

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠Grandpapa Nurgz  
Think you could give lover-boy some of that crotch-rot?

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
＠MasterOfPlans  
Sure can.  
#SpreadTheLove

"IshaMe"  
＠Grandpapa Nurgz  
But love, you've spent so much time on your little germs underground.  
They would feel abandoned.

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
＠IshaMe  
You're right! But I just can't get them out from there.

"RIPANDTEAR"  
＠Grandpapa Nurgz  
My guy can blast them out.

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Won't be anyone left to infect though  
#GoneWithTheBlastWave

"RIPANDTEAR"  
＠MasterOfPlans  
Can you make sure the brat is in town tomorrow?  
We don't want him to miss the train.  
#NextStopEndOfTheLine

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠RIPANDTEAR  
I'll see to that.

"MasterOfPlans"  
Gots to go. Strings ain't gonna pull themselves.  
#MasterOfPuppetsisPullingTheStrings

"MasterOfPlans"  
Has signed out

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Me too.  
Still got a few new Eldar souls to break in.  
#PrepareYourAnus

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Has signed out

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
I've got to go make dinner.  
#RealGodsCook

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Has signed out.

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Man, I can't believe how easy it is go get away with this shit.

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Has changes username to "ParadoxPoker2PointO"

"ParadoxPoker2PointO"  
#SuckItDeceiver

"ParadoxPoker2PointO"  
＠IshaMe  
You got the cure for Stinkbreath's germs?

"IshaMe"  
＠ParadoxPoker2PointO  
Yeah, I do.  
#PatientZero

"IshaMe"  
Why do you do all this for him anyway?

"ParadoxPoker2PointO"  
He died for me, so I'm just being grateful.  
#DaddysLittleAngel

"ParadoxPoker2PointO"  
Besides, I really want to get me some grandkids out of this.

* * *

**JNPR's dorm**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were cleaning up their dorm, chatting casually as they could whilst picking up their clothes from the ball.

"I'm still amazed that you would show up for me despite being dressed in those. Didn't you worry what people would say about you?"

He shrugged.

"Anything for you, Pyr. And to be fair, it beat having to wear a dress. At that moment, keeping my promise to you took priority. Still, though, I should see about getting this fixed. My mom would have a fit if she learned otherwise."

"That means we will have to go to town." pointed Pyrrha out and took out her scroll to look up where they had to go.

"Sounds good. So, do you want to go together? It would be our first time going out together."

Together, he couldn't get the word out of his head. He almost couldn't believe that they were together and yet, they were. Even in his past life that had never been something to have happened to him.

"I mean, if you would like to do something else, that's fine. Like going to the movies och get something to eat or-"

"It's fine." she assured him. "Let me just get a change of clothes."

Jaune cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure thing but why? You look great in that." he said and gestured to what she was wearing, her usual attire.

"Thank you, but it's just that I don't want to be recognized out there with you. Not that I'm ashamed of us being a thing! I just don't want our first time out to be dogged by photographers."

"Oh, good thinking. Sorry, I had almost forgotten about that part of your life."

"It's okay."

Before they could continue their conversation they were interrupted by a small dog that walked into the room. It was black and white.  
It wagged its tail and came a small bark when it saw them.

"Well, hello. Who are you?" asked Pyrrha and put out her hand to the new arrival.

It walked up to her and began to wiggle its butt when she scratched it behind the ear. She had never had a pet in her life so now she was making up for lost time and the dog was more than happy to oblige her.

On the dog's collar there was a name: Zwei.

After a while it turned to Jaune and showed that it wanted him to play a little.

Jaune obliged. The dog rolled around on the floor, swatting Jaune's hands with its paws and occasionally giving them a playful bite.

The dog certainly was energetic and quite clever, not falling for Jaune's feints in order to get to it's belly. Well, it did let him but only because it wanted more belly rubs.

When Jaune tried to pull his hand away from the belly-scratching the hound held him with its paws and teeth and ended up getting pulled up from the floor.

Hanging from Jaune's hand it looked very comical.

"You seem comfortable with him, Jaune. Does your family have a dog?"

"No, my parents did not dare to leave me with a pet when I was younger and they already had enough mouths to feed."

"But you seem so used to it. Is it another past-life-thing?"

"I suppose. I don't recall Sanguinius keeping pets but Leman and his bunch used to have hounds. Really big ones."

Jaune somehow managed to free his had from the corgi who was resisting fiercely but eventually settled for laying on Pyrrha's bed and getting more belly rubs.

"I swear, you could probably give even one of the Fenrisian wolves a run for their money."

The dog barked in response, wiggling as if it wanted to prove that it could.

It didn't look like the ferocious beasts of Fenris, though. It just looked freaking adorable.

"Leman eh? Can you tell me a bit about him? I have seen the drawing you have made of him but I would like to know a bit more." Pyrrha said.

"If that's okay."

Jaune shrugged. With Pyrrha being okay with his changes and memories he did not mind digging up the memories about the Wolf King.

She had said she was okay with his changes and so Jaune would be as well.  
"Well, he was one of my- or rather, Sanguinius' brothers. He and his lads were good with hounds. But that's kind of obvious as he was raised by wolves."

"Holy crap!"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned around to find Yang standing by the door.

"Where did he grow up to be raised by wolves?"

"Fenris, It is… quite a way from here. You would have liked him I think."

"How so?"  
The Blond brawler cocked her head at that.

"He was loud, boisterous, kicked ass like it was nobody's business and loved to party. Dust, his sons made an ale so strong that it would melt your liver. It beat any other drink by a mile."

"Oh, how did they make it?"

"Well, first they used a plant to- You know what, nevermind."

Jaune decided against saying anything else about the mjod of the Vlka Fenryka.  
Not that he knew the specifics about the making of the brew but because telling Yang any more would be a huge risk to public health.

Before Yang could ask more Zwei jumped off the bed with something in its mouth. One of Pyrrha's bras, the same one Jaune had taken of her the night before.

"Hey, give that back!" shouted Yang and tried to catch the bra-thief but the dog evaded her by going under a bed. She set after Zwei.  
It was her dog so she should help sort out what it caused.

"We will talk later. I really wanna know more of that fenrisian ale." shouted Yang as she failed to prevent Zwei from running out of the room.

"Oh yes, I think she would have gotten along well with Leman." said Jaune. "So, good to go?"

"Almost, just a moment. I need to do my hair."

She let her hair down and began braiding it.  
One of the things she had learned since getting famous was that people didn't expect her hair to be in a braid. Everyone just imagined Pyrrha Nikos to hold her her hair with a simple hairband like in the arena or in the advertisements.  
They would not really recognize her if she didn't. And that was the reason for why she was now braiding it.

"Here, let me." Jaune said and began braiding her hair.

"Another thing you learned from your sisters?" she asked playfully and adjusted her pose to make Jaune's task easier.

He hummed a reply and with experienced hand got to work. After a while he was done.

For anyone else but Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos did not look like Pyrrha Nikos anymore. Dressed in blue jeans, a light brown cardigan and a solid pair of thick black eyeglasses and with her hair in a braid, she looked nothing like what people would expect. The final touch was a simple cap that went well with the cardigan.

"It looks good on you." Jaune commented and ticked up his suit. "But then again, you do that in all you wear."

"Oh, stop it you." she said and jokingly threw a pillow at him.

He let it hit him. He could've easily catched it but decided to play along. Pyrrha knew this and laughed at/with him.

She picked up her own stuff and took his arm. Arm in arm the set out for the landing area for the bullheads.

"So are you ready for our first day out, Pyralis?"

"I most certainly certainly am." she answered as she assumed her incognito persona.

They did not even make it to the landing area before they encountered some of their too seemed to think a day out in town would be nice. All were there from Team JNPR and RWBY except for Weiss and Blake.

Apparently Blake was finally letting herself get some much needed rest and Weiss didn't feel like talking to anyone since last night since Yang kept pestering her with very pointed questions about her and Neptune. Instead Weiss had decided to stay at the dorms and look after Zwei who in turn had gotten the task of watching the dorms.  
(Though they had neglected to tell Weiss that Zwei also had orders to keep an eye on her.)

Turns out Weiss liked dogs. Who knew?

As they traveled Jaune looked out of the bullhead and watched the City of Vale.  
He had never really seen it from the air like this before but it still felt familiar. He knew why. He had dreamt of it and of flying over it.  
Jaune could swear that just thinking of it made his growing wings itch.

"Are you alright? Is it your motion sickness?" asked Pyrrha, putting her hand on his back.

"No, I'm good. I don't feel sick at all. It's just an itch on my back."

As if on cue Pyrrha felt the tiniest of twitches from his wings.

* * *

**Later at the tailor's shop**

* * *

"That much?"

"Yes. I know that it might seem steep but I can't do it for anything less. The materials alone will stand for most of the sum I'm asking for. I have to make a living after all."

"I know, but still, sheesh." Jaune had figured that the suit had been expensive, even by Weiss' standards. He did not have the kind of money that the tailor was asking for.

Pyrrha, now in her Pyralis persona, got an idea. It was Weiss who had started the matter of the suit, maybe she could help Jaune out a bit with the costs.

As if he was a mind reader Siwan Taillen had shot the idea down with a blunt "No".

"Miss Schnee paid for it because her actions destroyed it when it was still legally mine. She then passed it onto you, Mr. Arc. She may have given you a defect suit but I doubt you will be able to make her part with anymore Lien in connection to this.

"I figured as much. And I really don't want to ask her for charity again, not after how the last time almost turned out."

"A wise choice. Sometimes we have to do things on our own, without the aid of others." Siwan noted. As an entrepreneur he knew this well.

"Anyway, I believe I have a suggestion for you. A deal, you might say."

"I'm listening."

"I don't really have the time to fix your suit at the moment. My store is still in tatters after the robbery and my apprentice has decided to skip town for awhile. Give me about a week's time while you keep a hold of the suit. When you come back I can let you turn in the jacket for another, not as expensive, full suit."

"And the pants?"

"I suppose I could scavenge them for materials."

Jaune considered the deal. Given the situation it was a good deal. He would get a new suit and Tallien would make a small profit.

"Fine by me."

They shook on it and Siwan promised to let Jaune know when he would be ready to make the exchange.

"So are you guys done?" Nora asked. Ren was lazily browsing the wares on display but found nothing that suited his aesthetics. The others were doing much the same but found better catches.

"We are. So what now?"

"Well seeing as we don't have anything better to do, how about we live a little?"

"Got anything in mind, Yang?" asked Ruby.

"Well I do know a place not too far away from here that has good drinks. Follow me."

They stepped out from the shop but before Jaune followed the blonde brawler he stopped and looked around.

This place, he knew it.  
He knew the plaza and the trees. He knew how the people would scream in fear as the grimm would rampage here. He even knew how it would sound when he would crash into one of the windows.

He knew it for he had dreamt it.

'_It's stupid. I have only dreamt it. That doesn't mean it has to happen._' he thought.

But he still remembered the dream so clearly. The perspective from a bird's eye view and details he couldn't possibly know.  
Maybe these dreams somehow had something to do with his past life? Maybe, Jaune could not remember all from that life. There was just too much for his mortal brain to process.

Jaune decided to push the memories and dreams away.

'_They are only dreams, nothing more._'

Sure, there were people who claimed to have dreamt of the future but Jaune Arc did not believe in such things.  
How could anyone know the future? Maybe by using a semblance but Jaune doubted that. If any huntsman had such a semblance he or she would be famed all across the world.

Besides, grimm in downtown Vale? It was preposterous!  
The city was defended on all sides leaving no way in for the grimm.  
Jaune's dream's chances of coming true might as well have been nil. When considering the odds of the dream coming true it did not seem so worrying.

Another memory went through Jaune's mind, of a brother of his.

'_Konrad._'

Jaune had not parted with Konrad Curse on good terms in his last life. No sir.

But why did Jaune remember Konrad of all people now? Was it because he kept thinking of the dream?

Poor Konrad had claimed to see the future in his dreams and had always been convinced that they all would come true one day. He had committed terrible things because of them. Jaune remembered how he and Konrad and one more of his brothers had gone to see one of Konrads' dreams come to be. Or had it been to prevent it? The memory was fuzzy.  
The dream in question had been of Konrad's destiny.  
It had not happened to validate Curze's prediction. A lot of other nasty stuff had happened, but not that.  
The dream had not come to pass that day.

'_Maybe it won't happen now either. Suck it, Curze._'

"Jaune, are you coming?" asked Pyrrha, or rather, Pyralis.

"Yes, just remembered something." Even as Jaune turned away from the thoughts of grimm running wild in the city, he couldn't shake the feeling of something going wrong.

'_Damn you, Curze! Even now you unnerve me._'

* * *

They came across a bar in downtown Vale, Junior's. It seemed to be closed but even so there was a bouncer. Said bouncer seemed a bit worried over seeing Yang for whatever reason and was now talking into his scroll, asking for instructions from his boss.

"Um, sis, are you sure this is the right place. I don't think we are even allowed in here at our age."

"Don't worry, Ruby. These guys know me. I'm sure they will let us in." said Yang with a grin. '_If they know what's good for them._'

It seemed like Yang was right about them being let inside. The bouncer opened the door for them and they walked in. The big man in a generic black suit seemed to shy away when Yang gave him a mock salute.

The youths scanned the club. It looked like the owner had been doing some repairs lately.  
All of the people there, all wearing the same generic suits, eyed Yang like she was a ticking time bomb. She led them all up to the bar where they spotted the first person not to wear a suit.

He was a bit short and on the broad side of the spectrum. By the way he carried himself it was clear that he was the boss around here.

"What do you want this time?" he asked Yang.

"Oh, nothing much, Junior. Just wanted to treat my friends to some drinks while there was no line. Okay, guys, order whatever you want. I have to check up on something."

Junior pulled up a bottle of booze from under the counter and tilted his head, as if asking them if that was what they were after.

They declined and settled for soft drinks instead. They were all technically underage and didn't want any trouble.

"Do you serve food here?" asked Jaune and was given a menu of burgers.  
He proceeded to order several for himself.  
"What? I'm hungry for burger."

They clinked their cans and tried to enjoy themselves. It was nice not having to worry about anything for a change. The peace and quiet was ruined by the sound of Yang arguing with two other girls. They sounded familiar to Jaune.

"Oh dust, not again." sighed Junior.

"And I had just opened up for business again?"

"Something the matter?"

"It's the twins, I told them to leave Goldilocks alone but I seems Melanie decided to go and do something stupid again. Now they are going to wreck my bar again."

Some gears started to turn in Jaune's head.

"Twins? Melanie? The other one wouldn't happen to be Miltia?"

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Unfortunately yes. Pyralis, could you watch my drink, please?"

He turned to where the noise was coming from.

"You got some nerve showing up here again after what you have done, Goldilocks! Did you come here to trash the place again or to get trashed?"

"Pfft, you can try and I can remind you of how well that went last time you did."

"Oh, it's on!"

Weapons flashed and got ready for use as Jaune stepped in between them, stopping the fight from breaking out.

"Knock it off! No one is trashing anybody."

"What the hell, Vomit-boy? We were about to have a right ripsnorter here, and then you show up and it's over!"

"Yeah what giv- COUSIN?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm enjoying my day with burgers and friends and I would really appreciate it if you two didn't fight with any of them. And Yang, please don't beat up my cousins even if they might deserve it."

Yang was dumbstruck. "You know them?"

"Yeah, we're cousins. Don't ask how."

The Malachite twins dismissed Yang and began walking around their cousin, inspecting him up and down.  
"Well, hello cousin. Look how he has grown since last time, Miltia."

She poked at him. Gone was the complete weakling she had toyed around with when they were young.

"I guess he must have really toughened up in order to get into Beacon. I heard you got Nikos on your team, how is that?"

"Meh, we get along well. I don't really see what the fuss is about."

The twins rolled their eyes at that.

"Of course none from your side of the family would."

"Whilst your side of the family are obsessed with such things. I swear, I can't believe we are related."

"Neither can we." said the twins in unison.

"Okay, Jauney, that's enough mingling with the enemy." said Yang and pulled Jaune away.  
"Do you know that your cousins are jerks?"

"Oh, yes. That's part of the reason why our branches of the family don't get along at all anymore."

The other reason was the criminality.

He returned to the bar and continued with his drink only for Junior to hand him another.

"For saving my club from another wrecking." the man said. "It's on the house."

It was a small drink that was just about too big for a shot glass. Is was dark in color and it was sticky as all hell. The scent of alcohol was strong.

"What's this?"

"The Grimm's brew."

A fitting name as it did make one think of the creatures of grimm and their black bodies. And it was about just as dangerous. It was the sort of thing the Plague God would make at his spare time.

Jaune shrugged and downed it in one go in order to get it over with. It was not as bad as he had thought.

"Well Jaune, how does it hold up Fenrisian ale?" asked Yang, being familiar with the Grimm's brew herself.

"This," Jaune lifted the empty glass and put it on the counter, bottoms up. "doesn't compare to it."

"Okay, now I really want to try some of that stuff out."

She finished her drink and they all left the club. Jaune and Pyrrha interlinked their arms and strolled out happily, not knowing that the twins were still watching their cousin.

"So he's gotten into Beacon, been made team leader, is partnered with Nikos and has gotten a girlfriend? Not bad I must say. I would have figured that he would have kicked the bucket at the entrance exam." noted Melanie. "He has changed."

"Will be interesting to see how he does in the tournament." stated Miltia.

"Quite."

"So that was your cousin? Are the rest of your relatives such heavy drinkers?" asked Junior them.  
"Seriously, that brew was double the normal strength. How did he still standing?"

"No clue, he was always a lightweight before at the Dustmas parties. Remembered when he actually got tipsy on mulled wine?"

"Oh dust, that was hilarious! We wrapped him up in Dustmas paper and handed him to his mom."

"Ha, I still remember Vird thinking that we were kidnapping him."

"Well, we basically did."

Junior listened in on his bodyguards and hoped that he would never have to deal with more of their crazy family members.  
Just to be sure that he hadn't mixed up the recipe he made himself a drought and downed it. He bent over wheezing and his eyes were watering.

Seconds later he could feel the toxins running through his bloodstream.  
He had made it properly, alright.  
'_And the kid didn't even flinch!_'

* * *

**Later at Beacon Academy**

* * *

All the students were gathered in the auditorium. Today they would all be assigned their missions outside of the school's boundaries. They were to follow a professional huntsman or huntress as they worked and learn from what they saw.

But before they could choose their assignments, the headmaster was going to give them some words of encouragement and advice.

Team JNPR and RWBY were standing close to each other. Jaune could not help but notice Ruby's large and rather full backpack. For a moment it seemed to wiggle a bit until Ruby hushed it as stealthily as possible. Jaune noted this and recalled that he had not noticed Zwei earlier that morning. Was Ruby really thinking of bringing the dog with her?

'_It will probably be fine. He survived being mailed to Beacon from Patch._' reasoned Jaune. Before he could ask Ruby about it did professor Goodwitch step forward.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united. People from all of the four Kingdoms of Remnant: Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo and Vale, people of Remnant. On this day, almost eighty years ago, the greatest and most terrible war in Remnant's history ended. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you all know, that was something many could not stand for. Therefore, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. And even when the people began to run out of colour they would find something else to oppose tyranny with, be it materials or words."

The headmaster took a pause and looked out at the students. All different, all unique but all united under a single purpose: to protect Remnant, to ensure that there would be a tomorrow.

"We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Not in spite of diversity, but through it. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be take part in this effort by shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. Regardless which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

The students gave applause to the headmaster before leaving the auditorium to select their missions. JNPR could not help but notice how giddy Ruby was and how it seemed to rub off on the rest of her team. They were up to something, that much was clear.

Oh well, it was a RWBY matter, not a JNPR one.

"This is perfect!" Said Ruby to her team. "All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman on a mission in the southeast!

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang said.

"Let's check "search and destroy" missions." Weiss said and began working the buttons.

Soon a hologram showed them a number of missions fitting the description.

"Oh, here is one! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake noted, not as enthusiastic as her teammates.

"Sounds perfect!" said Yang.

Fighting and doing their thing at the same time was her idea of a good time.

Ruby selected the mission on the screen and entered their team's name. To their great dismay was their application rejected. The screen told them that first years were not allowed to take this mission.

"Wonderful!" muttered Weiss.

Blake was about as happy as her white-dressed teammate.

"Any other ideas of how we will get to the southeast now?"

"We mail ourselves there!" said Ruby, feeling Zwei's weight in her backpack.

It had worked for him so why shouldn't it work for them?

Someone chuckled behind them.

"Well, that's one option but I'm afraid the postage would be quite costly."

It was Ozpin. The professor glanced at the screen.

"Ah yes, that mission. Unfortunately, we determined that there were too many Grimm in that area for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

He gave the girls a sly look, letting them know that he was on to them.

Ruby nervously rubbed her head as her teammates glared at her. She had spilled the beans.  
"Whatever makes you say that?"

"Girls, do you really think that I don't know of what you have been up to since last semester? The fighting on the docks, how you know of his hideout and that incident with the robot at the dance club? The only reason why I have not stepped in is because I have been distracted by other matters."

Now all of the girls looked sheepish. They had not really been discreet and the school had ended up with quite a few bills because of them.

"Someday soon I will have answers from all of you but until then I can't have you breaking all the rules."

He took out his scroll and tapped it a few times. A message popped up on the hologram screen showing the girls' mission. The restriction on the mission they wanted was now gone. "So instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them a bit?"

Ruby was beside herself.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this just yet. Do it when you get back with answers. Good luck."

The girls nodded and made for the bullhead landing area.

Ozpin smiled to himself. His little ploy had worked. He remembered his talk with Ironwood and Ruby's little slip about an enemy base in the southeast.  
He had known what Ruby had been up to and he had been planning to let it happen after a fashion. He couldn't let the students think that he would let them do whatever they wanted nor did he want them to think that their covert actions were going unnoticed.

This had been a good way of dealing with that and to send someone to investigate a lead at the same time.

Ironwood had wanted to dispatch his forces to the southeast to take names and kick ass. Scorched earth was the name of that game and would be all that would be left of the base once the Atlas forces were done with the place.

Glynda had objected to that idea, saying that he just wanted to show of his military force like a man wanting to show of his "tools".  
She had actually been going to say something quite different but Ozpin had prevented that, even if she was correct in her assessment.

Now, Ozpin would have liked nothing better than to end the situation once and for all but the matter might go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon.  
For all they knew it was all part of some master plan for which they did not know the final move or basic outline for.  
That meant they had to be cautious. An all out attack might throw a wrench into the supposed master plan or it might just be what the enemy expected them to do.

This bound Ozpin's hands, as well as those for Ironwood. They could not be foolhardy with this, nor could they risk the spread of panic.

Ironwood had protested as he did not feel like being on the defensive all the damn time. The best defense was a good, and well timed offence.

Ozpin had eventually had enough of the general's opinion. He was not going to let some little upstart in a fancy uniform get fresh with him, who had been fighting this war for hundreds of years.

Ozpin's plan was not to bunker down forever. He was merely waiting for an opportunity and better insight of what was going on.

"You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

It was obvious who the scouts would be. RWBY had all but volunteered for the task without knowing it.

'_All according to keikaku._'

* * *

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." complained Yang about the professors comment.

"But it's the truth." countered Blake.

"It's gonna to be tough, but I'm sure we can do it! Oh, it's CFVY!"

Indeed there was CFVY, leaving one of the bullheads. The girls walked up to the second years. They all seemed a bit vary.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" asked Blake with concern for her fellow faunus.

"I'm fine. We were only away for a few hours." answered Velvet tiredly. "I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me."

"Velvet, your mission was meant to end a week ago! What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing really happened. There was just... there were just more than we had… But don't worry about that. As first-years, you are just shadowing Huntsmen. You should be fine."

The younger girls nodded. Yeah, they should be fine.

"I should go and lend my team a hand. Be safe, okay?"

"Don't worry about us. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

"That's right. Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on. It's time we found our huntsman."

* * *

Team RWBY were at a loss for words. They had just learned who they would be shadowing. He was waiting around at the landing area. The huntsman turned to them and gave them a wave. He was wearing a helmet that covered his iconic hair. That's why RWBY didn't recognize him at first.

"Why, hello girls! Who is ready to fight for their lives?" asked doctor Oobleck.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss voiced the question that they were all asking the question that was on all their minds.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is has essentially now become a reconnaissance mission. I assure you, we will not be establishing any base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable spot we may come upon. I have packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our course as well as readied the airship. And…"

He zoomed up to Weiss' face.

"It's Doctor Oobleck! I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

Weiss looks over at Blake who was just about as worried. None of them had expected something like this. Maybe they had made a mistake.

Was this Ozpin's punishment for them for all of their transgressions?

"Come along now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!"

He darted off to the airship that waited for them farther ahead in the landing area.

Ruby gave a weak laugh that soon faded away. She knew they were screwed.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're saving the world with Doctor Oobleck. Whoa, when you say it out loud it sounds worse than when it does in his head."

"Did someone say saving the world?" asked Nora.

Team RWBY turned around to see Team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha arriving arm in arm (giving all a case of hyperglycemia in the process) while Ren and Nora merely walked next to one another.

Nora sobbed for dramatic effect.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! And maybe a little hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"That one's not your fault though. Isn't that right, Ren?"

Lie Ren just looked away. He had almost stuffed Nora with all manners of food already. It was her fault that she had refused to eat the healthier parts of the meal and thus she was growing hungry.

"Saving the world, eh? That sounds exciting. Where are you going?" asked Jaune.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom-"

"Neat! So are we!" said Nora

Pyrrha nodded.

"Ren and Nora wished to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village. We all thought that it would be interesting."

"We set out tomorrow." said Ren. "We wanted to set out today but our pilot was found intoxicated a while back so our departure was delayed to tomorrow. We're just here to see you guys off and wish you luck."

"If you set out tomorrow then you can party with us tonight!"

The two teams turned around and met Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong.

"We're gonna shadow a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We even get junior badges."

Ruby and Yang tilted their heads a bit in confusion.

"Uh, isn't that a bit low key for you guys?"

"Well, normally we go to the city with you guys, when stuff is exploding and stuff. We figured this might be a way to check out the kingdom when it's... normal."

"Well…" Ruby began. "You are not exactly wro-"

She was interrupted by Oobleck who had sneak rushed up on the group, almost scaring the living shit out of them.

"Four minutes behind schedule, ladies! We have a lot of ground to cover and ruins to explore."

"Yes profes- uh, I mean, yes doctor Oobleck."

Ruby turned to her non-RWBY friends with her thumbs up.

"Well, uh... Wish us luck!"

"Good luck. You too Sun, Neptune."

Team SSSN and Team RWBY headed off to their transport or local mission, leaving JNPR to see their friends off.

"So can anyone figure out what they will be doing out in the southeast?" asked Ren as they left the landing area.

"I don't know but I guess it has something to do with Mountain Glenn."

"Mountain Glenn? What makes you think that, Jaune?"

"They are going to the southeast and Oobleck mentioned that they had ruins to explore. There is only one ruin in that area to explore and that is Mountain Glenn."

The rest of the team nodded. Mountain Glenn, the kingdom's greatest failure. It had been an attempt to found something new outside the walls. The expansion effort had however failed as grimm had attacked and overrun the town. A lot of lives had been lost and even today could the people of Vale feel the result of losing all the resources that went into the town's construction.

The students had gone through the town's history during Oobleck's lectures before Jaune had gotten help with the thirst. Now with the damned affliction under control he could better remember the parts of the lectures that he had not slept through.

"I'm sure they will be fine." said Nora in her usual merry way.

"Quite so. We should have some faith in them. I'm sure us wishing them luck was unnecessary." agreed Ren.

"Yes. Come on team, we have to prepare for our own mission and I want to get some training in."

* * *

**Later at JNPR's dorm**

* * *

After a few hours worth of training JNPR had returned to their dorm to make some final preparations for their mission.

But there had been one thing that Pyrrha had noticed. Jaune was a bit glum today.

Pyrrha, bothered by Jaune's unease, had pulled him to bed and embraced him like he had her after she had helped him with the Thirst for the second time. It was time for them to talk again.

Pyrrha asked what was on his mind. She pointed out that she had noticed him getting gloomy as he had left the tailor's.

"Is it the suit? I could help you pay for the repairs if you want. I can afford it."

"No, I'm happy with the deal Siwan gave me."

"Then what is it?"

"I just remembered something when I left the shop."

"What did you remember? Was it from your dreams."

"Yes." said Jaune, clearly bothered about it. He tried to get up from her embrace.

"It's just a bad memor- ARGH!"

Having had enough of his folly, Pyrrha had put her hands around his head and pulled him back down to her firmly. She had then grabbed him by his fangs with aura enhanced fingers and pulled so hard that he had cried out.

Pyrrha hadn't done this to be cruel or mean. She did it because she cared for him. She bent her neck so she could look him right in the eye.

"Jaune, you are going to tell your loving girlfriend what she wants to know or your loving girlfriend is going to have to explain to your mom why her little boy suddenly need braces." She looked him dead in the eye.

"Please, no more secrets."

Seeing reason, Jaune yielded by tapping Pyrrha's leg, letting her know that he would comply. She was right, as usual. She let go and kissed him on his forehead whilst whispering a quiet "I'm sorry".

"Don't be." he told her as she let her fingers go through his hair as they leaned back onto the bed.

All was forgiven.

"I remembered one of my- no, Sanguinius' brothers. His name was Konrad, Konrad Curze."

"Sounds like a bad name. I mean Curze? It must have been hard growing up with a name like that." said Nora from her bed, having listened in on Jaune's and Pyrrha's conversation.

"Was your name Curze as well? In your past life?"

"No, due to our separate upbringings we all ended up with different surnames and our father didn't bother with them. All knew of us so what would have been the point?" Jaune told the bomber girl.

"But I suppose Konrad's name fit him for his existence was a cursed one."

"How so?" asked Ren who now also had taken an interest in Jaune's story.

There wasn't anything better to do. He still treated the subject of Jaune's dreams with a certain level of concern.

"Where to begin? His horrible upbringing, or rather lack of one. His poor mental state. The fear of all the atrocities he committed in the name of peace and justice that ended up being for naught. His belief that father would dispatch someone to have him assassinated.  
Take your pick."

"So why are you on edge? Did he scare you?"

Jaune shook his head.

"No. Back then only one thing ever managed to make me feel fear and it was not Konrad. Even when we crossed blades he merely concerned me."

"Then why worry?"

"Because I am not who I was back then. With the context of my current life the idea of Konrad terrifies me."

"Why?" asked Pyrrha and ruffled his hair.  
"Surely he couldn't have been that bad."

"He wasn't that bad, no. He was even worse than that! His people were the ones to give him his first name, the one he went by before father found him."

"What was it? Was it something cool?"  
Nora was all ears now.

"Night Haunter."

"Sounds scary."

"He was and he more than earned that name. The first city he made kneel to him he did so with fear on his own. And so he did the same with the next city, and the one after that.  
In the dark of the night he would come for them and no force would deter him. Like some hellish monster he would haunt them and, and…."

Jaune fell silent, not wanting to describe the actions of Night Haunter. He would not, not to his team, for his team's sake.

Jaune's mortal heart was beating with fear, worry, disgust, and empathy for the victims. He wanted to cry, he wanted to vomit at the images of the victims' remains, he wanted it to stop.

"... even for just stealing a loaf of bread to feed their families he would… Oh dust!"

Pyrrha patted him on his head, whispering quiet words to him to calm him down. She was beginning to get an idea of how worried he was. Jaune might not have been the bravest student at Beacon but he was no coward. Far from it.

Jaune had faced possible public ridicule to keep his promise to her.  
He had fought with her, Ren and Nora against a Death Stalker without backing down despite not having any experience or training, he had even risked getting expelled by standing up against Cardin.

Jaune was no coward and yet this Night Haunter terrified him.

"There, there. It's over now. That was in the past, if even that. He is probably long dead by now. I don't know during what part of Remnant's past you lived your previous life but surely it must have been over thousands of years ago, maybe even before the moon was shattered."

"Well, I never saw it shatter." Jaune said.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had not lived on Remnant, not yet. One day he would.

"But that's the thing. He might just still be alive."

"What!?" This time it was Ren who shouted.  
"How can that be?"

"When I last saw my brother I showed him into a stasis unit and showed him into the void to await his fate. Millennia might pass but he would still be as he was."

And just as mad and vindictive.

Once again Pyrrha comforted him.

"Jaune, I'm pretty sure people would have noticed if this guy had returned from this 'void'."

"You're right, Pyr. You're right, as usual."

Yes, what would the odds be for Curze to land on this planet? Close to zero, really.

"Well, this certainly has been informative." said Ren and got up and actually scribbled down what he had learned into Jaune's journal.

"Devices that could defy time. People conquering cities on their own. I say, you certainly have interesting dreams."

"You have no idea, Ren. You have no idea."

"Well, as interesting as it may be it is time to get some sleep. There will be an assembly tomorrow so let's rest up."

"Okay Renny." said Nora and put her head to her pillow.

The instant her head made contact with it she fell asleep like someone had turned off a switch in her head.  
Ren soon followed his partner's example. He was the sloth king for a reason.

"We should go to sleep as well." said Jaune and got up, albeit reluctantly. He had gotten rather comfortable with Pyrrha.

"Sleep well."

"Thanks. Oh, and Pyr?"

"Yes?"

"If I end up waking you with my nightmares tonight, I'm sorry?"

"Do you think you will have nightmares tonight?"

"I spoke of Konrad. I'm sure I will."

"Was he really such a bad person?"

"Yes and no." Jaune shook his head.

"Pyr, please, do not make me speak of him anymore now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know his memory bothers you so. If you don't want to have more nightmares because of the memory then I won't push it."

Jaune gave her a smile and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Pyr, I don't want to talk about him because I don't want **You** to have nightmares about him."

Pyrrha gave him a grateful smile and pulled away the top sheets on her bed. She gestured for him to get in. She believed that he didn't have such bad dreams when they were together. That, and she liked snuggling.

"Then why don't you make it easier on us both and join me now?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"Well, isn't sleeping together something couples are supposed to do?"

"Thank you." He said and quickly grabbed a spare pillow from his bed.

Soon they were nestled down together.  
He did end up having nightmare of his brother but they were not as bad as they could have been. For all he knew, Konrad was still going through the void in stasis or had already met his fate at their Father's assassin.

Let the Night Haunter haunt the void, for this was one night he would not haunt.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

It was nighttime.

Jaune was dreaming again. It was the same dream that he had been having these last few days.

He was dreaming again of flying in downtown Vale. He now recognized the buildings and the stores he was seeing in his dream.  
He fought grimm alongside his team and others.  
Then the dream shifted. Soon he was in the air and moving fast towards the ground.

***BEEP***

Before he could land there was a beeping.  
***BEEP!***

That had not been part of the dream before.

Jaune somehow stopped mid air and looked around.  
He knew this was a dream as he now simply stoop in the air as if he was on the ground. There was nothing there that could have made the noise. The beeping kept getting louder and more familiar.

***BEEP***

It was kinda like his scroll.  
Curiously, he put his hand in his pocket and felt his scroll. It was ringing.  
But even as his hand grasped the scroll, he realized that it was not in his pocket at all.

***BEEP***  
He opened his eyes and saw his hand stretched over to the nightstand, grasping his scroll.

***BEEP***

Groaning he tapped the screen to see who was ringing at this hour. It was Ruby.  
'_Something must be wrong. Not even Ruby would call at this hour._'

He accepted the call and carefully brought the scroll to his ear. There was only static and soon the call died. He looked at the screen, trying to learn anything useful. There was nothing.

"Hmmm, turn off light." murmured Pyrrha, burying her face down in to his neck to escape the light. She was still nestled up close to him.

He obliged her request and put the scroll away.

Whatever Ruby wanted would have to wait until tomorrow.  
Team JNPR was tired and needed their rest. They would not be of much help now. Better to rest and set out in the morning.

Jaune shifted slightly in his bed, relieving some pressure from the stumps on his back. More than just making him more comfortable it let him snuggle up to Pyrrha a bit better.

He had never figured Pyrrha for a cuddler.

Before they got together he had just figured that she wanted got get away from the constant feeling of cold.

Now he knew better. Not that he complained as it turned out he was a cuddler as well.

He gently let his fingers go through her hair, careful not to wake her. He would hate himself if he did now that she looked so peaceful and happy.

In the dim light from the stars and the moon his enhanced sight could see her clearly. Sunshine or moonlight, it did not matter, she was still the most beautiful thing or person he had ever laid eyes on.

He wanted to keep drinking in the sight of her with his eyes but he did not allow himself that pleasure. He closed his eyes.

But as he did so there was still a feeling of unease. Why had Ruby called in the first place?

He would have to get up early in the morning and get ready to assist Ruby and her team. He had better get some sleep. He drifted of to dreamland again only this time he had a different dreams.

First he dreamt of him and her. Then the dream shifted and he found himself on Baal Secundus and the story went on from there...

* * *

Team JNPR woke up earlier in the morning than they usually did.  
Jaune had roused them once he had woken up despite their protests.  
After a while he made it clear for them that he was not going to let them get any more sleep for he seemed worked up. They all figured he was worked up for the mission.

Even so, Pyrrha was not happy to have her morning moment of happiness ended so abruptly. Jaune had practically torn himself from their embrace and out of bed. This earned him very angry looks until he reminded her that they had a mission.  
That had gotten them up.

Jaune then proceeded to pick up his scroll to try to call Ruby. When he got no answer he worriedly told them of the call he had gotten during the night.

"Why do you think she called?"

"No clue. All we can do now is wait." said Ren.  
"But right now we have to look after ourselves by having our most important meal of the day."

Their breakfast was hearty, if a bit hurried. Jaune just couldn't shake this feeling of unease. He was so on edge that he barely touched his burger. And why was he so hungry for burgers all of a sudden?  
Like a wild animal expecting an earthquake of flood he was on edge and eager to move. His instincts were telling him something.

It eventually got to the point that Nora complained that Pyrrha had not "drained him enough" recently.

That made Jaune quiet down and Pyrrha blush. Nora just smirked at her own cleverness. Even so, Jaune remained worried.

Noticing that his team were getting tired of his worrying he proceeded to see if they couldn't get on their intended transport earlier than scheduled. Hopefully having something practical to do would take his mind of RWBY's situation.

They were all looking forward to go to the village outside of the kingdom so why not try to get there a bit earlier. He actually managed to get in touch with the pilot who really didn't have anything better to do then to wait for them.

The pilot simply told Jaune to fetch his team while he primed the engines.

Not many other teams were up and about this early as most had already departed for their missions yesterday. JNPR's departure was among the last ones of the day. As they waited for their transport to get ready did Jaune explain his concern for JNPR's fellow team once again.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha assured him. "Don't worry."

"You're sure?"

"It was probably just a butt dial…" said Nora as she watched one of the bullheads fly over them, to paying Jaune and his worries much mind.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. What we should be doing is focusing on our own mission." pointed Ren out.

"I know. I just got this feeling... that something is about to happen."

Just then, something did happened.

***KABOOM***  
Like thunder from a clear sky there was the sound of an explosion followed by the sound of alarms and smoke rising in downtown.

"Bet you 50 Lien that's them." said Jaune and got on the bullhead, he pressed a button letting him talk directly to the pilot.

"We have a new mission! Take us to the city!"

"Roger that!" came the answer.

The pilot had gotten the gist of the situation and he knew his duty.

"All on board!" ordered Jaune and his team followed his example.  
"Our mission as deputies will have to wait for another day." he said and his teammates nodded. First thing first, after all.

* * *

Team JNPR did not notice Cinder Fall and her teammates looking at them as they headed off.  
Emerald was worried while Mercury was indifferent as usual.  
"It's happening already isn't it?"

"Looks like it." said Mercury unfaced.

"But it wasn't supposed to happen yet! There was still supposed to be time!"

Mercury shrugged. "Who cares? What do we do now?"

Cinder hesitated with her answer. This was going to require some adjustments of her plan.

She pulled out her scroll and typed in a command for her computer virus. It was a simple command really.  
It would just delay the authorities' response time by a few minutes and make it seem like their systems were having reception problems.  
It would mainly slow down the Atlesians but also the school's response would be slow.

Cinder was confident that her enemies had no idea of the virus' presence in the CCT so this would serve as a safe little test run.

Like clockwork the alarm went silent around them. In the distance one could hear the din of battle but it was faint and the smoke from the initial blast was thinning out.

It would take time until someone heeded the call for aid now.

This event, this breach, had not been intended to happen yet but Cinder had an idea of how to exploit it.

The name of her game was fear and terror.  
The students were going to help out? Let them, she figured.

Let the student help while the Atlas military seemingly did nothing to help them.

The image of the brave students being laid low by the grimm would cause great unease and doubt among Vale's citizens.

The fact that Atlas, the strong and mighty protector, could do nothing to help, would simply add to the despair.  
'_Leeet theeem dieee._'

Once the school mobilized and the soldiers of Atlas moved in it would be far too late. There was only one team of huntsmen-in-training on their way and maybe one team was already at the site.  
Even if the breach had been premature there should be enough grimm to lay the children low.

"Emerald, be a dear and hide us from prying eyes."

Emerald nodded and began to shield them from the sight of any they came across. Soon no one at the landing area saw them anymore. No one to see them neglecting coming to the city's aid. No one to tell the truth about them.

As one they moved away in secret. They had a rescue to delay.

* * *

Jaune was looking out of the bullhead's windows to see what lay before him. They were still a bit away from the site of the action. Jaune did not know how many grimm there were, nor did he know how the civilians were faring.  
He only had a vague idea and that was from his dreams.

'_Not now, damn it!_'

From the bullhead Jaune could guess were the fighting was taking place. It was around place were Siwan Tallien had his shop.

Jaune remembered how the area was made up. He knew the buildings and the roads. There were three roads going through the area, leading into the rest of Vale. If those paths were not held then Vale would be in real trouble.

There didn't seem to be anyone else coming to the city's aid. He did not understand why but he knew that this would be too much for JNPR and RWBY to handle on their own.

They needed backup.

"Nora, do you still have Coco's number?"

"Sure do."

"Call her. Ren, try to reach hail Beacon. Let the know of what's going on"  
He held out his hand and took Nora's scroll.

"Coco, It's Jaune. We need help."

"What's going on? Velvet said something about the alarm going off but I don't hear it."

"Something has happened in the city and there are grimm there. We are on our way to help but we need backup."

"Got it! We are on our way. Where do we have to go?"

"Do you know of the tailor Siwan's shop?"

"I know where that is."

"Good. I'll need you to take your team and hold the road going north from there. My team will handle the south road. We have to keep the grimm from getting further into the city."

"What about the west road?"

"Team RWBY will handle that one once we get there. Until then it's still smaller than the others and will work as a bottleneck for the grimm."

"Sounds like a plan. We will see you there."

Jaune ended the call and handed Nora her scroll back.

"Shouldn't we try to reach Ruby?" she asked.

Jaune shook his head.

"They are probably in combat right now and can probably not answer. Trying to call them might distract them from the fight."  
It RWBY had combeeds then he might have been willing to try.

Soon they could see the battlefield and the devastation brought on by the grimm.

* * *

Ruby and her team were not having a good time. They had not been having a good time for a while now.

The beginning of their mission with Oobleck had been decent enough, the profes- DOCTOR had been overjoyed to count Zwei among their ranks, stating that his keen nose would be of great help in their search.

Turns out Oobleck's real mission was the same as theirs: to find the enemy and figure out what they were up to.

The search had been exhausting. Professor Ozpin had not lied about the amount of Grimm in the area of Mountain Glenn. They had searched and fought grimm all while Oobleck kept asking them questions about why they were there, why they wanted to be huntresses.

The girls had found themselves very happy to set up camp for the night by a campfire. Ruby had taken first watch. She had been sitting by the fire when Zwei walked off. Ruby had worriedly followed and in a moment of stupidity had she left Crescent Rose by the fire.

Oh boy, did she come to regret that.

Following Zwei, she come across a pair of patrolling White Fang goons. Being unarmed she decide to hide rather than fight. She ended up falling through a hole in the ground.

Oobleck had told them that this region was host to many caves but she had not expected something like this.

She hadn't expected to be captured by Torchwick either.

Lesson of the day: quit not expecting stuff.

It hadn't taken too long until her team came for her and liberated her.

This unfortunately had the effect of Torchwick kicking off the next step of his "plan" and the White Fang goons had gotten a train moving.

Ruby had not know what was on the train but she, her team, Oobleck and Zwei all figured that it must not be allowed to reach its destination. She had tried to call for help and decided to reach Jaune but her call was terminated due to lack of signal.

Darn it!

It turned out the train was full of three things and three things only: White Fang, grimm in cages and bombs. Lots and lots of bombs.

It was Oobleck who had figured out what Roman was planning to do: to collapse the cave walls and let more grimm into the tunnel that supposedly lead to Vale.

If the train wasn't stopped the grimm would spill into the town and that was something they mustn't let happen.

The mega-bomb-train had to be destroyed, no matter the cost.

They had made good headway but had gotten split up as they moved forward and up the train cars, disconnecting them from the locomotive as they went. That didn't help. The bombs were set up with their own means of detonation. If a train car well too far behind its contents would explode, collapsing the cave wall and letting the grimm in.

All whilst they could hear Roman crackling like a madman.  
"You can't stop the train!"

To make matters worse, their progress had been declining. They had still made headway forward but they got split up and their strength as a team diminished greatly. If they had been able to stay together they might have been able to stop the train but they didn't.

As Ruby had almost been about to stop the train had she seen the wall. The wall was made of concrete and marked the end of the line. Ruby had braced herself for the collision. Then there was a crash, explosions and pain.

Everything had gone dark.

Now Ruby was waking up from being knocked out from the collision.  
Her ears were filled by a ringing sound caused by the last explosion. The ringing had faded away and been replaced by the sound of sirens.

She didn't know how long she had been out but it couldn't have been long.  
She looked around. Her teammates were there and they were all getting up. To Ruby's relief none of them seemed hurt but a bit dazed and tired.  
She quickly checked her scroll. They were all running low on aura. The fighting and the crash had taken a lot out of them.

"Everyone okay?" She got groans and nods for answers.

"Do you still have dust on you?"

Ruby forced herself up from the ground, steading herself with her weapon and looked around. There were grimm everywhere and she swore that she could hear more coming from behind them.

"Running low." was the collective response from her battered teammates.

'_Bugger._' thought Ruby.

They had a fight on their hands and they were low on aura, dust and were generally exhausted.

But that was not going to stop them from doing their duty.

She started to move, having her teammates to follow her example.

With as loud a voice as she could manage she shouted for the civilians to get away, to get indoors and to lock their doors.

She cut down a Beowolf and took a proper look at her surroundings. A few young Nevermore had survived the crash and were now taking off to the sky. The land bound grimm however were staying.

There were a lot of grimm and now even bigger variants were starting to reach the breach through the tunnel. A King Taijitu reared its head and was soon followed by a pack of Ursai.

"What do we do? We can't take on all of them." said Weiss and shared what little dust she had left on her.

Weiss was right. With their small numbers they couldn't take down all of the grimm nor contain them at the actual breach but damn if they wouldn't try to do it.  
"We will hold them off as best we can until help arrives! I'm sure someone must have noticed this!"

Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded and began to take down as many grimm as they could while at the same time backing away from the source of grimm in order not to get overwhelmed.

It was an uphill battle. For every grimm they slew another would soon take its place and the grimm were starting to spread out. The grimm were going to get into the town!

Then, like gift from the heavens, came a bullhead. It did not even land to let out its passengers.

From an open door jumped a knight with blond hair straight onto a Beowulf, driving his sword through its skull and making a small crater in the process, letting his aura absorb the impact.  
JNPR had arrived.  
The new arrival began to clear up the street they had landed on and made their way into the plaza.

"Jaune! Glad you guys could make it!"

"Likewise!" shouted Jaune as he stabbed a Beowulf in the throat.

"Ruby, I need you guys to hold that road over there until reinforcements arrive! We will just try to box the grimm in for now!"

"Okay! You heard the man! Let's go!"

Ruby obeyed without question. It was not much as far as plans went but it was better than having no plan at all.  
She was too tired to come up with a plan of her own and she and her team needed to catch their breath.

The plaza was a rather big place, several acres in fact. That was a lot of ground for the eight combatants to cover, especially as they had to focus on maintaining shoke points to keep the grimm contained.

Even then however, could they not just bunker down and wait the grimm out. If they did that the entire plaza would be filled to the brim with grimm until finally the teams would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Thus, Jaune gave the order for JNPR to go into the fray to thin the grimm out.

They ended up scattered away from each other. Even so, everything was going pretty well.

While Jaune was dealing with the smaller grimm like Beowolves and Ursai was the rest of his team dealing with the bigger ones. Even with the improvements he had made recently he was still not quite at the level of his teammates.  
He wanted to be at the front and lead his team by example but that would put him at unnecessary risk. And that risk would affect his team as well.

Jaune was doing alright. Sure, he wasn't putting down any big threats at the moment, just small Ursai and the like. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud. When he entered Beacon even one of these grimm would have been too much for him.

Still, he remembered what had happened when he had allowed his pride to get the better of him. That time he had gone from beating Cardin to almost getting curb stomped by the rest of Team CRDL.

As Jaune dispatched another grimm he heard Nora shout something.

"Guys, we have a bug problem!"

Jaune turned around and saw what was worrying her, a Death Stalker.

A Death Stalker was emerging from the breach. That meant trouble.  
The grimm was not an ancient one, but a Death Stalker is still a Death Stalker.

Team JNPR was now in a bind. They had beaten a Death Stalker before during the entrance exam but then they had exploited its injured stinger and limited space to move.  
Also, they hadn't killed that one, per se. They had let the fall from a broken bridge do that for them.

The problem was the grimm's thick protective plating.  
With their weapons they couldn't really harm it in a melee. As for their weapons' alternative modes, only Nora's grenades would have any hope of hurting the damn thing. No one else of them really had the ordinance needed to take on such a beast.

"Nora!" shouted Ren. "Do you have any grenades left?"

"Sorry Renny! I spent them all trying to collapse the hole, it only made it bigger. Hehe. sorry."

'_That makes this a bit more difficult._'  
But there might be a way….

He remembered some of professor Port's old stories about facing a Death Stalker. Their armour was tough but it had chinks, otherwise they would not be able to move at all.

He began to approach it slowly, trying to see how the plates were formed around the Grimm's body and how they moved.

"Jaune, what do we do?" asked Ren. They couldn't just leave this grimm alone.

"Leave it to me!" Jaune shouted and made for the Grimm.

"Wha- Jaune, Wait!"

Before Pyrrha could stop him was he in full run towards it.

"Trust me! I have a plan!"

To say Jaune had a plan was a bit incorrect. He had an idea, an incredibly dangerous idea. He would have to get within spitting distance of the grimm, avoiding its massive claws and deadly stinger.

His sword wouldn't do anything against the grimm's armour but he didn't intend to strike at its armour.

He approached the grimm that now had noticed him and was getting ready to take him on. The grimm really looked like a giant scorpion.

From Sanguinius' memories Jaune could not help but feel that he had faced something like it before, before the entrance exam, back on Baal Secundus during his past life.

A Baalite Fire Scorpion - in his past life he had slewn something similar to the Death Stalker with his bare hands as a youth.

Jaune knew that he might not have the same might or speed as then but he did have a weapon and a shield.

He got closer.  
The grimm tried to stab him with its stinger but he dodged it and put his sidewards momentum into rotating his body, glancing off the Stalker's right claw with his shield. It tried to pinch him again as he built up speed.

Jaune jumped over the claw and rolled down on its other side. Not wasting anytime he began to jab at the Grimm's eyes.  
He didn't need to put any actual force into the blows. It was eyes he was stabbing at, they didn't need much trauma to break. Besides, putting more strength into his blows would slow him down and make him easier to hit.

Recoiling in pain, the Death Stalker began to back whilst trying to stab its attacker with its stinger and trashing madly with its claws.  
Jaune followed after it carefully.  
There was a spot that the Death Stalker couldn't reach with its claws, the area right next to its head, an area that Jaune's blows had made into a blind spot.

Making sure to avoid the stinger he followed it until it slowed down and quit trashing. It believed it had forced the offending party away. It let its guard and claws down.

It was now time for step two of his plan.

He took a leap up on its lowered clawed appendage and from there he jumped on to its back. The beast immediately realized that it had been tricked and tried to get him off its back. It made ready to get him with its stinger, certain that it knew exactly where he was on its back.

Of course it knew where he was. Jaune made sure of that by stomping on its back, letting it know where to sting.

"Come on! Bring it down!"

As the stinger came down he dodged and spun around. Crocea Mors bit into the grimm's tail. It was not enough to sever the stinger but it would hesitate to use it again for a short while.  
That was all he needed.

The Death Stalker began to thrash around, trying desperately to get the human off its back. It could not kill him but he could not kill it. This was not the first time something had gotten on its back like this.

The trashing was to no use. Jaune had taken a firm hold of its armor plates and took his time placing Crocea Mors' blade between the armor plates.

Any other sword, less robust and less sturdy, would have given up and snapped, but not Crocea Mors. It had taken the great war to even put a gauge in it.

The sword went in easily and Jaune began to twist and turn it as much as he could. He didn't have enough strength to push it all the way but he didn't have to. Soon the grimm would provide him with that.

The Death Stalker had had enough. The annoying human was not getting off and was now poking at it like the human was a mosquito with its sharp stick.

And like a mosquito, the human was now firmly in place and its sharp stick was occupied and couldn't do anything to the grimm's still hurting tail.

It readied its tail and struck with as much force as it could muster from its injured body part.

Jaune saw the blow coming. This was what he had waited for.  
Raising his aura he braced himself and raised his shield to take the blow.

The force of the impact travelled from the shield, through him and into the sword. The grimm's own might had delivered the blow that sent Crocea Mors into the grimm's neck.

The grimm stopped moving.  
Jaune didn't have to pull out his sword from the grimm as it remains faded into nothing.  
He was met by amazed looks from his team.

"Jaune, how did you...?"

"Well I did tell you that if you can accept me and all my additions then so can I." he said tapping his head, referring to his memories, and gave her a smile.  
"Either that or all the asskickings you have been giving me are finally paying off."

"Oh you…"

"This isn't a date you two! We still have some grimm to deal with." shouted Nora and smashed in the head of a grimm.  
Death was instant.

"Shall we?" asked Jaune and gestured towards the grimm, as if inviting her to a party.

"Let's." she nodded and headed back into the fray. There were still a lot of grimm to deal with.

* * *

It did not take long until Team CFVY showed up. They had taken their time getting there in order to gear up properly and had even had their bullhead fly around the battle in order to get a better idea of what they were dealing with. They set down by the road leading north from the plaza as they had agreed with Jaune before.

After cleaning house they made their way into the plaza. They were almost treating the event like a stroll in the park. Needless to say that their arrival and confident attitude were very much appreciated by RWBY and JNPR.

Both teams were running low on dust and the grimm showed no signs of stopping. Jaune gave RWBY the order to move over to the west road. If all the other roads were blocked then the grimm would head for it instead, bottleneck or not.

None from RWBY or JNPR had ever seen CFVY in action.

They didn't even know what weapons they really used. Yatsuhashi wielded a great sword and Fox had a pair of wrist mounted blades.

Coco and Velvet however? They came to the battlefield with only a handbag and a camera, respectively.

By this stage in their education, no one questioned this. It was commonly known that Team CFVY was one of Beacon's best.

"Sorry we are late, people. It took some time getting a lift here!"

"Are you all that's coming?" asked Jaune. He had hoped for more, a lot more.

"There's some problems with the CCT. The signal keeps dying and getting messages across is almost impossible. The teachers are trying to arrange transports in order to get the students here and Ironwood is trying to get his troops here but it will still take some time."

"Okay, we can work with that!"

The second years joined the fray. The team seemed to favour pure melee over ranged weaponry. To everyone's surprise was Coco's handbag quite formidable, capable of smashing in grimm-heads like Nora's Magnhild.  
Velvet even didn't seem to use a weapon and kept punching and kicking the grimm into oblivion. When she tried to reach for her camera she was stopped by Coco.

"You built it all up last semester. Don't waste it here."

Then there was a shriek. An Ursa had broken a store window and was about to get to the store owner. Coco kicked a rock at the grimm to get its attention and walked up to it. The grimm approached, drawn to all the anger Coco was feeling.

"You just ruined my favorite clothing store. Get ready to die."

She opened up with a kick so savage to the place the grimm's crotch should have been that even the students felt it.

As the grimm bent over Coco pulverised its head into the ground with her bag.

She then changed her bag into a minigun and proceeded to lay down a brand new level of butthurt to the grimm.  
A Death Stalker, just as big as Jaune had just put down tried to get to her but was torn to shreds along with its lesser brethren.

It was complete annihilation. She then started picking of grimm at her leisure, laughing madly as she did so.  
"I am Coco! Leader of CFVY! Bringer of death, destroyer of grimm, and wrecker of your shit!"

"The hell, Coco!?" shouted Jaune over the sound of her gun. He was not happy with her and her current actions.

"What? I'm dominating them!"

"Why are you wasting your time with the small fry when you could keep them from emerging from the breach in the first place? Get on point! We will deal with the rest and cover you!"

Coco was taken aback for a moment. There were very few people that would order her around. There were even fewer that would do so when she had her weapon out and ready, and yet Arc was doing it.

Coco pondered the order and couldn't find any practical reason not to do as he said for his words made perfect sense from a strategic standpoint.  
Refusing him would probably come back to bite her in the ass later.

"Roger that!"

Soon the flow of grimm slowed down and finally stopped altogether. With Coco keeping more grimm from joining the fray the only thing that remained was to take care of the stranglers.

It was almost too easy. It was only a few Beowolves and small Ursai.

Jaune looked around for a bit. It was almost like his dream. Grimm had come and they had beaten them.  
The only difference between this and Jaune's dream was that he wasn't flying. And how could he? His wings did not even measure a foot each.

'_Once again: suck it Curze._'

Jaune faced down a Boartusk. With what he had learned from professor Port's lectures it was an easy match.  
Jaune promised that he would never scoff at the man's stories again. Fall asleep maybe, but not scoff.

Jaune planted his blade in the grimm's side and twisted it around, tearing up the grimm's insides. He straightened up only to feel a great pain in his back.

Was he hurt? Had a grimm snuck up on him?

No, it was his wings!  
He turned his head only to see a beowolf headed straight towards him. Jaune strained himself to lift his weapon but he was too slow.

The grimm knocked him down on his back. The only thing separating Jaune from those teeth was his shield. The grimm trashed around as it tried to reach him, pressing him down at his hurting appendages. He had to end this quickly or else he would be a dead man, aura or not.

He somehow managed to lift his shield with the grimm on it enough to get a clear shot at it with his sword. With his current position it took him several blows before the creature was slain and that was because Pyrrha had shot its head off.

The pain in his back kept getting worse. It was not just the wings anymore. His entire back was hurting as he rolled onto his knees in pain. He bit back a scream of agony. If he began to scream now he would lose his hold on the pain.

It was like he had the mother of all growing pains festering in him. It was like someone had taken a life's worth of the stuff and stuffed it into a single part of his body and condensed it into a single moment.

He could feel the two protrusions press against his armor and bending for the solid metal. His flesh was protesting its confinement. It would get out or it would break, regardless of how much it hurt him.

Jaune looked around, trying to find help. He only saw another grimm and it was coming for him. He cried out for help to the one person he knew was around.

"Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha snapped around when she heard his cry for help. She had been dealing with a group of Ursai with the rest of her team while Jaune watched their backs.

"Go, P-girl, we got this." stated Nora and got ready to hold off the few grimm that remained.

Pyrrha raised Milo in its rifle form and shot the grimm dead. She hurried over to Jaune who was down on the ground in pain. She couldn't see any blood or signs of anything being broken. Then she saw his armour bulging at the back.

"Oh no! Jaune!"

"What the heck?" Shouted Velvet.  
"I could have sworn that the grimm didn't even touch him!"

She hurried over to see what was happening. Jaune might not have been part of her team but he was a brother in arms.

She had some knowledge of first-aid so maybe she could help. Velvet gasped in shock as she saw his back twitching and bulging.  
"What is going on? What grimm can cause that?"

Pyrrha knew better, this was no Grimm's doing.

Jaune twisted in pain on the ground. It felt like bones were about to break under his armor.

The others watched in horror as his back bulged and twisted. Pyrrah knelt next to him, sword in hand.

"I'm going to get your armor off to relieve the pressure. Try to keep it together."

She worked as fast as she could but her sword was not made for this. It was meant to punch through armor, not remove it. After cutting some of the straps she used her semblance and ripped off the metal over Jaune's back away.

Liberated from their hard shell, the wings sprang up from his back but were stopped by his hoodie.  
Not having time to remove it the normal way Pyrrha kept cutting.

In her hurry she accidentally twisted one of the wings the wrong way, making Jaune howl in pain.

"Sorry!"

Her second attempt went better and soon a few feathers saw the light of day. Even as she began trying to free the second wing could she swear that they kept growing.

"Pyrrha, what is happening?" asked Ruby, having left her position to help her friend.

"His wings are growing!" shouted Pyrrha.

'_Damn it, why did this have to happen now?_'

"What!?"

"Pyrrha, please, let us help him." said Velvet and got down next to her hurting friend. She had tried to get a proper look of what was going on but all she had seen was something white on his back and all she had heard was Pyrrha trying to keep Jaune calm and breathing.

Then Jaune let out a howl unlike anything any of them had ever heard. As the things on his back twitched did his head shoot up to the sky howling only to come down to the ground again.

"Make it stop!" he said through clenched teeth.

Tears blurred his vision and any move he made only resulted in another spasm of pain going through his spine.

The wings began to grow unlike how they had ever grown before. All the others could only watch with a mixture of horror and amazement. Two great wings began to take proper form on their friend's back.

Mixed in with the white like drops of blood were some red feathers.

First the stumps had just bulged out from the hoodie and then they had begun to take proper shape.  
Joints were formed in mere moments. Muscles developed alongside bone as the wings grew in size. They had flexed a bit, only to then keep growing.

Pyrrha was trying to get him to focus, telling him ways to block out the pain to keep the pain and keep it in check. She took his hand and told him to squeeze hers as hard as he could. He had to focus on something other than the pain.

"Oh, dust, why did they have to do this now of all times?" muttered Pyrrha as the wings were spreading out across the ground.

Jaune had told her that they were supposed to get bigger but why did they have to grow like this? Why now of all times?

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Nora.

She looked in horror at what was happening to her friend. She couldn't help him. She couldn't just smash this problem until it went away.

"We wanted to! We just didn't know when to do it! We were worried about how you would react!" shouted Pyrrha.

The stress of the situation was getting to her. What was she supposed to do?

"It's okay. We understand."

Ren was more composed than his teammates and walked up to his leader to give what little help he could. If not to help Jaune, then to help Pyrrha deal with this.  
They were a team, they would deal with this together.

After this he and Nora would have to let them know that they were already in on the secret of the Thirst.

"I'm sorry. He-, we were scared!" sniffled Pyrrha. All she and the other could do was to be there for him.

"What's going on? Is Jaune okay? Aaaah!"

Weiss had walked up to the group and was having a hard time believing what she saw. She couldn't look away. Even if it was horrifying, they were beautiful in a way.

Most of the others soon joined in, forming a ring around him, protecting him against any foolish grimm that dared to approach them instead of running into one of the shoke points. They did not know what was going on.

The wings kept on growing. Soon the huntsmen-in-training had o back away to make room for them. Their wingspan must have been over two meters long.

Finally Jaune let himself fall to the ground. The wings had finally stopped growing after what felt like an eternity.  
They were twitching, like a hand flexing to get a glove to fit properly.  
He felt weak. Breathing was a challenge and yet he could not get enough of it.

There were voices around him, his friends' voices. He tried to get up but he felt heavy, like something was weighing him down. He felt hand grasping and steadying him.

He could make out Ren's voice.

"Easy, Jaune. Breath. Focus on that."

"They seem to have stopped growing now." muttered Yatsuhashi and helped him sit up.

Yang just settled for something more crude.

"Holy shit! Vomit-boy is an angel!"

Jaune eventually managed to clear his head.  
His back still hurt but nowhere near as bad as before. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He saw everyone looking at him. Some looked on in horror, others did so in confusion and some with concern.

"Take it easy, Jaune. Help is on its way."

He just nodded. Things were going to be alright, somehow.

There was a moment of calm. The only sound was that of Coco's minigun keeping back a handful of grimm trying to break through the breach.

"Mommy!"  
The quiet was shattered by the cry of a small girl and the screech of a Nevermore.

"Oh no! I thought those things had made themselves scares!" said Ruby. She remembered seeing a few just after the breach.

This Nevermore, attracted by the child's fear, must have snatched the child away away when the students had their backs turned.

"They must have been hiding somewhere. Remember what Oobleck said: grimm can learn."

"What do we do?"

Ruby readied her sniper rifle but was stopped by Weiss.

"No, you dolt! You might hit the child!"

"Oh, please Weiss. I can make the shot blindfolded."

"And have the child to fall to her death?"

Ruby's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, crap baskets."

She looked around. None of the huntsmen could do anything. Shooting down the Nevermore would kill the child or the fall would from that height. None of them had a semblance that would guarantee the child's safety. Unless…

"Pyrrha, could you use your Polarity to lower the kid down on your shield?" asked Yang.

Pyrrha shook her head.  
"No, it's too risky. A single mistake and she would fall off. I don't think I can keep up that level of control with my semblance long enough."

Winching, Jaune got up slowly.  
He eyed the avian grimm and its prey. A young girl, no more than eight years old.  
The grimm flew over them as if to mock their inability to touch it now.

He tried to move his wings.

They responded to his commands, if a bit slowly.

"Hey Yatsu, how is your throwing arm?"

Pyrrha rounded on him. Eyes wide with fear.  
"What? Jaune, no!" she protested. He was still shaking, barely standing on his own.

"You can't"

Yatsuhashi eyed Jaune carefully.

"Are you sure?"

Jaune was still shaking but his eyes were filled with determination.

"Yes, we have to do something." Jaune tried to flap his wings and winced.

"But I don't have the strength to get airborne on my own, but I should be able to glide at least. That should be enough to get the child to safety."

Pyrrha grabbed hold of what remained of his hoodie.

"Jaune, you don't have to do this! We will find a way. There are three teams here. I'm sure we can come up with something."

He pulled her hands off him.

"I'm sorry Pyr, but we have to do this. If we wait any longer then it will be too late to save her. I have to try."

He swallowed hard.

"Or else I would never be able to look Vulkan in the eye again."

Jaune gave Yatsuhashi a nod. The time for waiting was over. Now was the time to act.  
Jaune tucked his wings close to his body as the dark skinned giant grabbed hold of him.  
Like he was throwing a hybrid of a discus and a javelin, Yatsuhashi threw Jaune into the air with a shout.

Like a feathery missile Jaune went through the air until he was at the right altitude. Then he spread his wings, catching a updraft from the city below. He was close to his quarry and was getting closer.

The Nevermore noticed him. Sensing a challenge to its rule over the sky it let's go of the child to face him.  
In doing so it had let go of the one thing keeping it safe from the very angry, and very armed, humans below.

Shot clear, the hunters opened fire at the avian grimm, tearing it apart before it hit the ground.

"Go Jaune, hurry!" someone shouted.  
Not that they needed to. Jaune was already speeding towards the child. Diving quickly he managed to catch the screaming girl. He adjusted his wings and turned around in air.

Realizing that she was not plummeting to her death anymore, the girl fell silent and just looked at the ground.

Jaune figured he was managing to glide quite well. There was a steady updraft from down below and as long as he didn't move too much the flight remained stable. He had not flown like this before in this life but he was managing to stay airborne long enough to get back to the others. He began to descend.

Then memories of his dream flashed through his mind again.  
In the dream he had been headed for a window without control.  
Jaune also remembered another little detail: he had only ever dreamt of flying, not landing.

He tried to make some final adjustments before landing but his wings were not obeying him properly. They were still new and their muscles still hadn't toned up properly yet. The ground was getting closer.

"Brace for impact!"

He hugged the child tight and wrapped his wings around her to protect her, his legs pulled up for the same reason. There was the feeling of hitting something and the sound of glass breaking.  
Then there was pain. He felt himself slamming into more stuff until finally coming to a full stop.

Jaune must have taken the brunt of the crash. It felt like it.  
His wings had not matured yet and were, for a lack of a better term, unhardened.

Jaune could feel a lot of pain in his right wing and it was getting worse.

He now realized why he had remembered Curze the other day. Like Curze had he used to have prophetic dreams in his past life. And they had all ended up coming true even as he had hoped that they were mere possibilities.

Jaune had been so naive as to think that his nightmares were just that, possibilities. He should have known better. He should have remembered Konrad's and Sanguinius' dreams and taken them as warnings.  
Jaune could almost imagine Sanguinius' brother, dead or alive, grinning at his misfortune.

Jaune opened his eyes. He knew where he was. He was in Siwan Taillen's shop. And there was the tailor, staring at him.

"Mr. Arc, is that you? But how? What is going on? Are you alright? I heard screaming and then you come crashing through the window."

Jaune groaned. He could hardly hear the man due to the pain radiating from his wing. It was getting hard to think.

"Is the child okay?"

"Oh yes. Scared out of her mind but safe and sound." said Siwan.

"You saved her life, Mr. Arc. Mr. Arc?"

Jaune couldn't hear the tailor anymore. His mind was fading into unconsciousness. His body was tired. Sleep seemed nice. Rest sounded good. Jaune closed his eyes.

'_Just gonna rest my eyes for a bit._'

A bit turned out to be a lot longer than he had intended.

He did not wake when his friends tried to rouse him or when he was put on a bullhead and taken to Beacon's infirmary.


	20. Chapter 19

Nothing too great in this chapter, I'll admit. Mostly just fallout from the previous one. But I am curious about whatever or not any of you have been noticing some of the references I've been throwing in here and there these last few chapters - here's a clue: they are not referencing 40k.

* * *

**In this chapter: Ozpin learns some of the truth about Jaune but still can't handle it. A bit of a visit to the Arcs and Jaune finally lets more people in on who he was - but not everything.  
And Cinder is going to have a bad time.**

* * *

Ozpin and Goodwitch came together in Beacon's infirmary to discuss what to do. They stood a good bit away from the students as to not be overheard.  
They had hoped for answers now they were even more confused. Ever since Jaune Arc had been brought to the infirmary with his wings nothing seemed to make much sense.  
"Ozpin, do you think this has something to do with "The Emperor"?"

"I don't know Glynda, but I sincerely doubt it. There is no one on Remnant that can make something like this. Mind tricks I can understand. But to grow wings like these, not so much."

"Well, how did he end up with them?"

"Glynda, he obviously grew them. As for why? Well, I would have to put my money on genetics."  
How Jaune Arc had obtained the genes for this however, was beyond Ozpin. For all he knew, genetic manipulation was just the stuff of science fiction as of yet.  
That only left good old breeding as an option.

Goodwitch understood what ozpin was getting at.  
"Wouldn't that mean that all Arcs... have… these…. Oh, fuck. Ozpin, what do we do?"

"First we take a chill pill. Remember, Jaune Arc's father studied here and I'm very sure that he didn't sprout either fangs or wings. Nor did Gaius Arc." said Ozpin, trying to keep his cool.  
Trying - not succeeding.

He furrowed his brow. He had believed himself to be in the know of the Arc bloodline but now he began to doubt.  
The Arc line had quite a few legends surrounding it and not even Ozpin knew them all. Maybe Jaune Arc's changes had something to do with them.  
Or maybe they didn't. As far as Ozpin could remember were the Arcs as human as they came.  
Maybe Jaune Arc wasn't an Arc at all.

That... would fit.  
Jaune Arc was after all not like his siblings or his father. Sure, he had the eyes and hair but that was it. When he first came to Beacon he didn't have the same vitality as his siblings or his father's strength. If that was the case then the Arc family would have to answer a few questions.  
"We will contact his family. They might have answers for us."

"Do you actually think they have these changes as well?"  
Glynda wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Maybe." muttered Ozpin.  
"For all we know they might just have taken him in and falsified his birth certificates."

"And how do you think they would do that?"

"Please Glynda, birth certificates are documents and documents can be falsified. Maybe the Emperor helped falsify them like he did with his transcripts."

Ozpin knew he was going to need a lot of coffee to deal with this. He turned to the source of his headaches. Jaune Arc was still asleep, seemingly talking in his sleep while surrounded by his friends.  
Surgia was giving instructions to the students about moving Arc to his own dorm. Better that he wake up there rather than in the infirmary.

He would wake up soon. The sedatives and painkillers Surgia had injected into the boy had barely been enough to keep him still while the good doctor did his job.  
This angel was shrugging of medication that would keep grown men down for days in a matter of hours. Just what was he?

Ozpin simply nodded at the situation and left. He would have a lot on his plate as it was.  
He would leave talking to the Arcs to Glynda.  
Ozpin himself had a meeting with Ironwood to attend to as well as a small conference about what had happened in the city.  
He would need a lot of coffee indeed.

"Oh, and Glynda. Send for Taiyang as well. I have a feeling we might need him soon."

* * *

**Arc residence - the day after the Breach**

* * *

Livia Arc sat down in the Arcs' dining room.  
Yesterday she had just gotten off the phone with the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy. Augustus Arc put a cup of tea in front of her before he sat down at his usual spot.

Spread out around the table were their children, except for Thulite who was fetching the morning paper and taking her time doing so.  
They were all eagerly waiting for their mother to start telling them what she had learned. They had all noticed the shock on her face as she had been talking on her scroll, not to mention her angry yelling.  
They had been denied an account of the conversation the day before but now they were going to get it.  
"Well, dear? What has happened?"

Livia Arc took a deep breath. First she would give the most important details and then go give a more detailed account.  
"Jaune was taken into and released from the infirmary yesterday and is now recovering. There were some issues with the painkillers they were giving him so they called to ask about his medical records and our families' medical history. They know about his forged transcripts but are not kicking him out."

"And? That wasn't all, was it?" asked Rosinca.

"No. Professor Goodwitch also asked if he had any brothers."  
Livia sighed. Why did these supposed brothers keep popping up? Goodwitch seemed to be very interested in them for some reason.  
As well as Jaune's conception. That had earned Goodwitch a verbal lashing that she was not going to forget anytime soon.

The news sank amongst the family. The matter of the fake transcripts did not seem to matter, at least not until the matter of Jaune's injury had been discussed. The girls' voices mixed into a din of worries, speculations and questions. Augustus got them to quiet down after a while.

Livia continued.  
"Jaune suffered a concussion and some minor injuries while fighting grimm yesterday. When they got him to the infirmary the painkillers they gave him didn't quite work. When they tried to figure out why they noticed that they didn't have his medical records on file. So they decided to call us to ask if we knew anything about it. For some reason did they have this odd idea that it might be a family trait."

"Well is it?" asked Desmine.

"No dear, it's not. The only thing in your genetics you have to be mindful of is the risk of your appendix bursting. And high cholesterol but that only seems to be a problem for the men in the family."

"So what about them wanting to know about his "brothers"?"

"I have no idea. It would seem like Goodwitch didn't know about my talks with Lie Ren."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"That Jaune has no brothers."  
Livia eyed Augustus. "As far as I know."

"Oh, please. I know that you would flay me alive if I ever did anything behind your back. Besides, I already got my hand full with you, dear."

"I know." she patted him playfully on the chest before getting serious again.  
"I told her that Jaune is the only male Arc of his generation, not for a lack of trying, mind you."

"Mom, we know. But why did she care?"

"Supposedly Jaune began talking about them in his sleep when the painkillers started to wear off. I just told her that he must have been out of his mind due to all the painkillers and stress."

"So you didn't tell her about what we have found out?"

"No. We will tell Jaune about that first. He deserves to learn it from us and not second hand by one of his teachers. I simply told Goodwitch that we have no idea what he is on about."

The entire family let out a sigh of relief.  
"So, our brother isn't getting expelled for forging his transcripts? Neat. I wonder why?" said Virdine.

"Supposedly it's because Jaune has improved enough to earn his stay there. Somehow he has managed to catch up to the others by now."

The patriarch shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, that's better than what I had expected. But I also suppose Ozpin had a finger in it. He had a habit of bending the rules when I was at Beacon."

"Well that's goo-" Iolite didn't get to finish her sentence before Thulite rushed in with the paper.

"Jaune! Beacon! Hurt! News!"

The paper was taken from Iolite who seemed to have forgotten how to make sentences.  
Augustus Arc looked at the paper's front page.  
"Students hold off grimm invasion. Student praised as hero." was the big headline.

There were pictures of several students. The Arcs recognized many of them. There was Jaune and his team and Augustus could recognize the features of some of his fellow alumni on Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long - Rose's and Taiyang's kids (and Raven's).  
'_Huh, small world._'  
There was also some pictures of another team, CFVY. Augustus couldn't make out where the pictures had been taken as the focus was too heavily set on the students.

He began to go through the paper. Thulite had tried to say something about Jaune being hurt but he already knew of that from his wife. Maybe this would explain how he had gotten hurt? But why had it become news? Students did get hurt fighting grimm. It was not something that was considered newsworthy. Where had they been fighting to be caught on camera?

Augustus hands stiffened but he composed himself and began relaying the information from the paper. It was how things were done in the household as they were too many to read the paper at the same time. Better to have one read the interesting bits out loud.  
"There was a grimm attack in downtown Vale yesterday. They got there by one of the old Mountain Glenn tunnels."

"Weren't those demolished to prevent this sort of thing?"

"They were but apparently have the White Fang and that crook Torchwick opened them up again with a train full of explosives."  
Augustus remembered Mountain Glenn. So many lives lost.  
"Apparently RWBY was on the train, trying to stop it and that's why they were the first to respond. They tried to hold the grimm back but there were too many."

"Yeah, but what about our brother?"

"I'm getting to that. Your brother's team arrived soon after the breach. Apparently they had been on their way outside the kingdom when they noticed the trouble and went in to assist."

"Way to go bro!"

Augustus nodded. He was proud of his boy. His eyes fell on a specific paragraph.  
"Oh, listen to this!"

"_Before even arriving on scene did Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, take charge of the situation and sent for his fellow team CFVY to coordinate the containment of the breach. Had it not been for his quick thinking would the damage caused by grimm been more severe and widespread._"

"Hot damn!"  
"Language, young lady!"  
"Sorry mom."  
"Continue dear."

"_Upon arriving at the scene did Arc effectively take command of the situation and worked to ensure that the threat was contained with the arrival of CFVY. General Ironwood of the Atlas military has stated that the containment action would not have been so successful if Arc had not utilized the capabilities of the team so efficiently._"

"Are we sure it's our brother they are talking about here?"

"_Jaune Arc was however severely injured by grimm while clearing out stranglers._"  
Augustus blinked. Had he read that right? Goodwitch had said that Jaune had been released from the infirmary yesterday. What about this injury?

"There's a quote.  
"_The fighting was dying down when I looked out of my window." says Siwan Taillen, tailor and local businessman. "I saw him get attacked by a grimm, driving him to the ground. It was right on top of him, biting like crazy! He started screaming like he was in pain! His teammates rushed to help him as the grimm made another push for it. I did not see what happened after that."_"

Augustus put the paper down. Driven to the ground by grimm? Bitten?  
That was a possible death sentence! Had Goodwitch been lying about his son's condition? He steeled himself. He had to learn more, not waste time assuming things. Observe first, then act as he had been thought at Beacon.

"_Despite his injuries did Arc not hesitate to put his life on the line to rescue a civilian from being abducted by a Nevermore that had managed to hide itself on a nearby rooftop. Arc managed to intercept the grimm and secure the civilian but at the cost of worsening his injuries._"

Oh, dust! Was he alright or not?! Why couldn't the paper just spit it out?

"_He was rushed to Beacon Academy's infirmary for treatment. Officials say that he is expected to make a full recovery._"

""_I was still hiding underneath my counter when he came crashing in through the window." says Siwan. "The first thing I did was to ask him if he was alright but he only asked me if the child was alright. I could barely answer before he passed out. After that he was taken to Beacon. Next thing I knew there was Atlas droids everywhere."_"

The paper was snatched away from Augustus' hands. "Hey, check it out! They are calling him a hero!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way! Look! It says it right here."

Before the discussion could go any further the front door to the Arcs' house was ripped open and someone rushed in.  
"Have you seen it? The thing about Jaune?"

"Yes, granddad, we are looking at the paper right now." said Morganite to Gaius Arc.  
"Also, good morning."

"Yes, hoooo-, good morning. Just give me-, puh, minute to catch-, huh, my breath."

"Gaius, you know what the doctor has told you about exerting yourself like this." scolded Livia Arc her father-in-law and pulled up a chair.

Gaius sat down and pulled out his scroll.  
"I didn't mean the paper. I meant the video on the net. Sweet dust, I hardly recognized him fighting."

"There is a video? Show us!"

"Blende, mind your manners."

"Urg, fine. Granddad, can you please show us the video?"

"Sure, just as I get it open. Eh, this is embarrassing. How did I get the video to start playing again? I forget."  
Instead of telling the retired old huntsman to press the ring made out of an arrow Blende got up and showed him. She knew that her grandfather, being of older stock, could have trouble with modern devices and thus she was patient with him.  
Make no mistake, he did an honest attempt to learn on his own but sometimes he had to ask the girls for help now that Jaune was away.

"Thank you dear. Let your siblings and parents watch it. I already did before I ran over here." Gaius might have been retired but he tried to stay in shape.

The two younger generations gathered around the scroll and turned up the volume.  
"Dad, what are those?"

"Beowolves. Not that big a problem on their own but they hunt in packs."

"And that thing?"

"An Ursa. Bigger, slower but stronger than a Beowolf, also favors packs but they do pack a wallop."

"Man, he is just carving them to bits."

"Yeah, doesn't look that impressive though. No offence to Jaune."

Gaius chuckled.  
"Just you wait for it. The good part is about to begin."

"What, is he gonna face a boartusk or- SWEET MERCIFUL DUST! That's a Death Stalker!"

"See, I told you it was gonna be good."

"Um, dad, grandpa, non-huntsmen here. Please explain."

"Giant, very strong, poisonous and almost bulletproof tanks. One sting can kill a huntsman. They are best dealt with from afar with a f#cking big gun or cannons. Even full teams can have problems with them."

"Well how is Jaune going to- Ahh! I can't look!"  
On the screen the Death Stalker was going to sting Jaune for the first time. Was this how he had gotten hurt?

"Do not worry your little heads. Jaune had the fight in the bag. Just watch."

Indeed, the fight was in the bag. Every move the grimm did either was countered or seemed to be planned for. The grimm couldn't even touch him!

Augustus didn't know what to say. His little boy wasn't fighting the Death Stalker. He was toying with it. Was that really Jaune?  
"How? How could some mangry Beowolf bring him low?"  
In the video Jaune tricked the grimm to deliver its own coup de grâce.

"Incredible, isn't it? And you always said he wasn't huntsman material."

"Drop it old man. He still got hurt and the school isn't telling us what we need to know about it."

"And you expect them to? Really, they never told me anything when you attended there. We both know that the best way to figure out what is wrong is to ask Jaune directly."

Augustus took a deep breath. His father was right. It was time they called Jaune.  
"We will call him today. Not now, but later. If any of what we been told is true then he is still recovering."

He turned back to the video. The girls couldn't seem to get enough of it.

* * *

**At Beacon Academy**

**Headmaster Ozpin's office**

* * *

"The hell happened yesterday, Oz?"

"I don't know, Qrow. I just don't know." Ozpin was looking out of the window, his thought drifting around in his head.  
"Glynda, did we learn anything from the Arcs?"

The deputy headmistress shook her head.  
"Nothing. Maybe they are hiding something but if so they are not saying anything. However, I can with confidence say that your baby-swapping-idea was complete bull."  
Glynda put her hand to her still ringing and aching ear. Livia Arc really did know how to deliver a proper verbal scolding.

"I see. Thank you Glynda."

Qrow stroke the stubble on his chin, thinking.  
"So, to surmise: There was a breach in Vale caused by the White Fang and Torchwick. people are scared. The Atlesians are sending in more troops for security. Jaune Arc is an angel and we don't have a clue if this "Emperor" is involved in it or not and there is potentially an entire family like him out there. Is that all or did I miss anything?"  
Qrow took out his bottle and took a swig. Sober or drunk, things didn't seem to make such of a difference now.  
"Oh, and the council is breathing down your neck again."

"That sums it up nicely, Qrow."

Ozpin was not having a good day. His problems were just piling up.  
The White Fang issue still remained even if many of the organization's members had gotten caught in the tunnel before it was sealed. He had just gotten word that the local branch of the White Fang had gotten a new leader, Adam Taurus - pain in the ass extraordinaire.  
And Torchwick was not cooperating, instead claiming to be a part-time electrician and shouting "down wit the government!".  
Someone seemed to have sabotaged the CCT's signal yesterday but the source of the disturbance remained unknown.  
All signs and suspicions were directed towards whoever had sent out the broadcast in Arc's weird language. But then again, all Ozpin had were suspicions, no hard facts.  
Not to mention that Ozpin was running out of options with Jaune Arc. The only option left was to confront the lad directly.

That was going to be what Ozpin had to do next. It was probably the easiest issue to deal with at the moment. The boy was still bedridden and would not be able to put up too much of a fight if it came down to that.

There was a signal from the elevator. Ozpin pressed a button letting the person in.  
From the elevator stepped Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck. Oobleck was wearing his betting-pool cap. Port was smiling a devious smile.  
"Ozpin, I dare say it is time we settled the score about the bet."

"Peter, for dust's sake, not now. The bet is still on until the end of the school year and will be settled then."

"Correction!" said Oobleck.  
"By the wording of the bet and Beacon's betting rules it is possible for the bet to be settled at any time before that moment provided that Arc fills the requirements!"

"I doubt that becoming a winged humanoid counts as "becoming something great"." countered Ozpin.

Port grinned.  
"Maybe, but what about a hero?"  
He produced a copy of the morning paper.

Ozpin hadn't had time to read that yet. He looked at the headline.  
"Dust dammit."  
He had just lost a lot of Lien on a stupid bet.  
Today was really not Ozpin's day.  
'_Aaand iiiit's aaaallllll theee boooyyyy'ssss ffffaaault._'

Oobleck took out the money and started counting.  
"Here you go Peter. Oh, and Qrow, here is your share."

"Wait. You mean I actually bet on this?"

"Yes."

"And that I actually won?"

"Indeed."

"Sweet."  
Now Qrow had more money on him than he had owned in a long time.

"Qrow, my boy, how about we go out and celebrate our little victory? I know a place that makes great grimm brews."

"Sign me up, Sweet Pete."

Before Ozpin could stop them they were already on their way.  
'_Dust dammit. Last time Port went out drinking we had to rent a bullhead to get him off the roof. And now he's got Qrow with him._'

Ozpin downed his entire cup of coffee. It was time to confront Jaune Arc before things got any worse.  
"Glynda, please inform Mr. Winchester and Taiyang to meet me by the dorms. It is time we had a little heart to heart with Mr. Arc."

* * *

Jaune was waking up. He was aching all over. His back was the worst. It stung while it also felt like an arm that you had slept on for too long. No, not an arm but a wing.  
'_Dust, why did they have to put me on my back? The wings always get the worst of it._'

There was a feeling of something weighing down on his chest.  
Was he having a heart attack? No.

It was soft and very warm. The thing moved and there was a feeling like a wet dish cloth was rubbed in his face. Then there was a panting followed by another slosh on his face. Something was licking him.  
"Leman, get your hound off of me." muttered Jaune.

The thing on his chest barked and got off him.  
"He is awake!"

He opened his eyes, the light stinging in them. After blinking a few times he could make out colors, then shapes and then people. There was Pyrrha holding Zwei in her arms and the rest of his team.

"Did I do good?"  
Jaune's voice was weak and hoarse after screaming so much the day before.  
Jaune did remember doing something, trying to save someone.

"No!"  
Pyrrha eyes became hard and looked at him sternly. She was angry with him, angry that he almost got himself killed.  
"Do you have any idea of how worried we were?"

Jaune bowed his head in shame, trying to avoid her disapproving look. His healthy wing came up and hid him from from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to worry you guys."

Pyrrha let out a sigh and put Zwei down on the floor and sat herself down next to Juane. She gently pushed the wing away and gently put her hand to his chin. Her hard stare was gone. She leaned closer and gave him a small kiss.  
"You didn't do good, Jaune. You did great!"

"Wut?"

"We were so worried but you did the right thing. You saved that little girl!"

"Yeah." said Nora and handed him something. It was a red piece of paper with a picture of a little girl on it. There was some text. In the handwriting of a child it read: "_Thank you for saving me._"  
On the other side there was a line, written by and adult.  
"_Thank you for saving my girl._"

Jaune was almost speechless.  
"Woah, I've never gotten one of these before."  
His voice was low and his head was still spinning. He felt so tired but he forced himself upright to a sitting position. He had to get some of the pressure off his back, off his wings.

Ren stepped forward with a newspaper in hand.  
"Well, I dare say you can expect more in the future. Seems like you have made a name for yourself."  
The article was shown. It was obvious that Nora had highlighted the important parts of the article. Well, the parts she thought were important at least.  
"Congratulations Jaune, you are now a hero."

Now Jaune was speechless. Hero? Him? He had set out to try to become one. Now he didn't know what to do.  
He read the article, looked at the pictures. He had been recognized for the first time in his life. He looked up to Pyrrha who simply embraced him in a hug.  
He buried his face in her neck and just enjoyed the moment, letting go of his stress.  
Surely he had earned that?

Pyrrha was smiling to herself. Things would turn out fine.  
Then she felt something press against her skin, something sharp. She immediately recognized it as Jaune's fangs.  
She pulled away and pushed him back.  
'_Not here! Not in front of Ren and Nora!_'

She looked Jaune in the eyes.  
He was just as surprised as her with himself and he was not proud of it. He had relaxed a bit too much at the wrong time. He had held himself back but still, he had almost drank of her without her permission.  
He had allowed himself to forget, for a single moment, that murky core buried in him, waiting to be awakened. And he hated himself for it. For it always cried out for blood and there would never be enough.

Pyrrha scolded herself for.  
'_I should have known. It's been a while since last time and he had been through a lot since then. Yesterday was probably the straw that broke the camel's back._'

"Don't stop on our account." said Nora and sat herself down on the next bed, dangling her legs like she was sitting in a swing.  
"We have actually been wondering how the two of you do it together."

Ren nodded and went to lean against the door.  
Pyrrha could only blush. She thought the pair was talking about sex or making out.  
"No, now is not the time and place for that. He is tired and we prefer to be alone when we-"

"We know about the Thirst." said Ren, cutting her off.  
"You don't need to pretend for us and we won't tell anyone."

"Uh, what thirst?" asked Jaune, feigning ignorance and failing at doing so.  
"Is that some sex thing?"

Nora giggled.  
"Ha, nice try! But seriously, we know about the blood thing."

"How?" asked Jaune and Pyrrha in unison.

"Well, you two sort of forgot to close the door the first time you did it."

The couple face palmed. How had they forgotten such a basic thing?

"We first noticed Jauney rushing in while crying and then came P-girl looking mighty worried. We got worried and decided to see if something was wrong. But not gonna lie, at first I thought it was a sex-thing."

"We decided to not interfere as Jaune didn't want to be around people at the moment and you had the matter well in hand, Pyrrha."

"Then we hid outside the door like ninjas."

Jaune and Pyrrha just looked at their friends. How were they not freaking out about this?  
"Why haven't you reported this to anyone?"

"Because we are a team and teams are family!"

"Yes, and you are all the family we have. We didn't want to lose you or split the team apart by telling anyone."

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew?" asked Pyrrha.

"Nora's idea. She didn't want to interfere in your "bonding" as she called it."

"Bonding? As in-?"

"She's been shipping you since she saw you in bed together. She became downright insufferable after the second time. And yes, she has pictures of that as well. And no, she has not shared them with anyone else… yet."

Jaune almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"And you were okay with this?"

Ren shrugged.  
"We were concerned at first but seeing as it got you sane again and you took such good care of Pyrrha afterwards, we decided to not worry."

Nora nodded. "Sooo~, gonna do it? Ren is gonna watch the door for you."

"Pyrrha, you don't need to-"

"Jaune, there is no telling what will happen today now that the teachers now about your changes. You need to drink if you are to manage."  
Pyrrha was not going to take no for an answer. This had to be done, even if neither of them would like it.  
She leaned in closer, hugged Jaune with one arm and pressed his head against her neck with the other.  
He was hesitant, what with Nora and Ren looking on. Pyrrha had to really nudge him to do what had to be done.

After a while did she feel his fangs or her skin. She kept nudging him to do it but he kept hesitating but finally did she feel her skin getting pierced.  
She eased up on her hold on his head but didn't let go, not yet. Otherwise he might just pull away the instant she did.  
He put his arms around her, a gesture of gratitude and as an apology for what he was doing to her. Soon he pulled his head away, having sated the Thirst for now.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." she answered.

Ren walked over and handed Jaune the team's first-aid kit. Pyrrha did not make any fuss about it being necessary anymore. Jaune would not let her go until he had looked after her and she knew it.

Soon enough they found themselves leaning back on a pile of pillows propped up behind them. She was on his left side, not wanting to risk aggravating his injured right one. To her surprise had Jaune wrapped his good wing around her, like he was hugging her. She let herself play around with it, running her fingers along the feathers.  
Soon they would have to discuss the wings and everything else but for now they just tried to enjoy the moment.

They were quiet for a while. Jaune was going over what had happened yesterday in his head, what he had done and what he could have done better.  
"Jaune? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Pyr."

"Do you remember the day I first helped you with the thirst?"

"I wish I didn't have to. I was so worried about hurting you."

She patted him on the shoulder.  
"But you didn't. But do you remember the dream you talked about before that?"

Jaune nodded. That had been the first time he had dreamt of the grimm in Vale and flying.  
"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"For not warning you about the breach. For not warning any of you."

"It's okay. And don't protest." said Ren  
"Even if you would have told us we probably wouldn't have believed you."

"True that." said Nora and proceeded to ask more questions.  
She asked if his dreams had a tendency to come true like this? If he had had any more like this one?  
"Did this have anything to do with why you got so uneasy when we left tailor's? Did it have anything to do with your brother?"

Jaune nodded.  
"I remembered Curze because I tried to make sense of my dream. I tried to look for any meaning to it and memories of him came up."

"Why did he come up?"

Jaune sighed. These were not good memories.  
"Because like me, he had visions of the future. Dreams even."

Nora looked at him wide-eyed.  
"That's so cool! Can you tell me the lottery number? Can you tell who we will be facing in the tournament?"

Jaune shook his head. "No to both question and it is not cool."

"But-"

"Nora, it was because of his dreams that Night Haunter committed his atrocities. We had no control over what we saw and what we saw was not always nice!"

"Sorry." said Nora. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. No need to apologize."

"As for you questions, Nora, I haven't had any other dreams like that."

"Any idea why?"

"No clue and frankly I could do without them entirely. The dreams of my past are more than enough."

"I get it. I'm still sore over not getting the lottery number though."

"Don't sweat it Nora."

There was a knock on the door.

Before anyone could open the door did it open from the outside. The door swung open to reveal Ozpin, Goodwitch, Cardin and a blond man they didn't know. He made JNPR think of Ruby and Yang.

Both the stranger and Cardin were staring at the wings.  
"Well, now I see why Oz has been frying my ass over this." murmured the blond man.  
Cardin stumbled into the dorm. He was confused. He had seen hints of this during his talk with The Emperor but to see them in real life was something else.  
"My lord Primarch…" he mumbled but so low that almost no one could hear him.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Cardin and-" said Ren to greet the new arrivals.

The blond man snapped out of his surprise-induced daydream.  
"Taiyang Xiao Long." the man said, introducing himself.

"Xiao Long? Are you related to Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yes, I'm her dad. Ruby's too. You know them?"

"They live in the dorm across the hallway. We hang out." answered Nora.

"Taiyang, please. This isn't a social call." said Goodwitch.  
"And no need to get up, Pyrrha. We just have some questions for Jaune."

"Then why are they here?" asked Pyrrha and nodded to Cardin and Taiyang.

"Cardin and Taiyang are here because they are both connected to someone who we believe helped forge Mr. Arcs transcripts." said Ozpin as he sat himself down on a chair provided to him by Goodwitch's semblance.  
"And no need to worry, we will not be expelling you for that, Mr. Arc. Doing such a thing after what you did for the people of Vale yesterday would be a serious faux pas."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you professor but why are you here? Is it my wings or fangs?"

"Somewhat, yes, but for now I have a much more pressing matter to deal with."  
Ozpin pulled out his scroll from his pocket and opened an audio file.  
"This is an enhanced version of a message that was broadcasted throughout Beacon, the CCT-tower and all systems directly connected to the CCT-tower mere minutes after it was infiltrated and exited by an unknown individual during the time off the Vytal Festival Ball."

"Wait, there was a broadcast?" both Jaune and Pyrrha were confused. They hadn't heard this broadcast nor had they heard of it from the others.

"How don't you two know about it? Everyone at the school heard it!" said Cardin.

"We were busy having the happiest moment of our lives to notice!" said Jaune and leaned his head against Pyrrha's. They had been in their own little world back then.

The message was played. Despite the sound being better now could no one understand a word of what was being said. All look confused except Jaune who just looked worried.  
"That's High Gothic. A language of the Imperium." he muttered.

Ozpin just nodded. The boy did indeed know the language. That meant Ozpin finally had a solid clue to work with. But what was this Imperium?

When the message ended all turned to Jaune. His eyes wide in shock and disbelief.  
"Oh, crap baskets."

Ozpin put away his scroll.  
"Well, care to tell us what the broadcast meant?"

"Professor, someone has infected the CCT with a virus."

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" asked Ozpin in disbelief.

"Someone has infected the CCT with a virus." repeated Jaune.  
"The message is a warning about it. Supposedly it's quite serious."

"Oh shit." said Cardin under his breath.

Ozpin got up from his seat, eyes wide with fear. The implications had almost made him shit himself. The CCT was the heart of **everything** and it was infected.  
Oh shit, indeed.

"We will talk more later! Glynda, call Ironwood but don't tell him the real reason over scroll! Tell him it's a f#cking booty call if you have to!"  
The two teachers burst out from the dorm leaving all speechless. No one had ever seen them run that fast before or heard Ozpin use such language.

Taiyang looked after his former teacher.  
"Well that was something. You wouldn't expect a guy with a cane to be that fast."  
All nodded.

"So, Mr. Taiyang-" Ren stepped forward.

"Just Tai, pleace. I'm not that old yet."

"Very well, Tai. mind if we ask why you are here? The same goes for you Cardin."

Tai shrugged.  
"Well, Ozpin wanted me here because I had a hand in getting Jaune into Beacon, in violation to all protocols and rules we have."

Jaune eyed the man.  
"I'm sorry, but how do you figure into me getting into Beacon?"

"Oh, I teach at Signal. I'm the one who handled your, obviously forged, transcripts."

"Oh, I see. Why did you approve of them?"

"That's the thing. Until yesterday Ozpin had the idea of you being an enemy agent, planted into Beacon to cause trouble. The fact that I of all people greenlighted your transcripts just made him more suspicious."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Tai threw his hands into the air.  
"I know! I just don't know how to explain it without sounding insane!"  
He took a deep breath.  
"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell the girls. I don't want them thinking I'm crazy."

"I promise." said Jaune reassuringly.  
"But to be fair, what they consider insane might have changed since yesterday."

Tai nodded and began telling his story of how he had talked to a man in his mind and agreed to send in the transcripts to Beacon.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit short on details but Ozpin had to get me drunk in order to get more out of me and I'm not having a hangover like that again so soon after the last one." said Tai after he was done with his account.

"It's okay. And what about you Cardin? Did Ozpin bring you because of my transcripts? Did you rat me out after all?"

"No, I kept my mouth shut about that. I'm here because I was contacted by the same guy as Xiao-Long."  
Cardin puffed out his chest with pride.  
"I was recognized and given a mission by the Emperor of Mankind himself. Try to beat that, angel-boy."

Cardin was quite full of himself. He had been recognized by the Emperor, and given a mission that, seemingly, couldn't be trusted to anyone else. Or at least, that is what Cardin thought.  
Jauney-boy might have a role to play but it was Cardin who had been contacted, not Jaune.

Pyrrha turned in the bed to Jaune. She had heard him speak of this Emperor before but she believed that the Emperor had lived eons ago. How could this be?  
"Jaune, can it be him? Jaune?"

Jaune didn't answer. He sat up straight with a look of joy, excitement, confusion and hope on his face.  
"Ren! Pen and paper! Now!" Jaune barked out.

Jaune began to draw furiously. Everyone in the room were amazed by his skill. His team had only ever seen him do ugly doodles before in his notebooks except for in his journal.  
Had that skill now become available to him in full? It seemed so.

"Did he look like this?"  
Jaune showed his drawing to Cardin and Taiyang who both started nodding.

"That's him! No doubt about it!" said Tai while Cardin just nodded.

Team JNPR looked at the picture. So this was the mystery man?  
The Emperor did not disappoint, no sir. But then again, few of the people Jaune drew did.

"Well, Jaune, you seem to know this man. What is your connection to him?"  
Taiyang didn't get an answer.

First Jaune was quiet and then he began to laugh. It was a joyful laugh, a laugh of relief. He gave Pyrrha a tight hug as he kept laughing.  
"He lives! My Father lives! I didn't die for nothing! Even now Father looks after me! Thank you, Sire! Thank you, Father!"

Everyone just looked at Jaune like he was insane. Was this man his father? Was his father an emperor? If so, what did that make him?

Cardin was backing off.  
Was Jaune his employer's kid? Was that what being a Lord Primarch meant?  
Best not to mess with him.

Jaune punched the air with both hands, even letting his wings show his joy. His laughing stopped when he accidentally tried to move his bad wing. He calmed down but was still smiling despite the pain in his wing.

"Your father? Do you mean Augustus?" asked Tai.

He knew Augustus from his time at Beacon.  
Tai had been told of how Livia Arc had informed Goodwitch that Augustus Arc was indeed Jaune's biological father. The woman had been abundantly clear on that point.  
Was Augustus an Emperor? Not likely.

"No, I mean the man-being that created me and my brothers."

"Last I heard you only had sisters, Jaune." pointed Tai out with an raised eyebrow.

Jaune shook his head.  
"I never had sisters. Well, I do now. I meant back before, in my previous life."

Tai and Cardin looked at him like he was confused and/or crazy.  
Nora leaned over to Ren and and whispered into his ear. "My sweater has long sleeves. Do you think it could double as a straitjacket?"

"Nora, let's wait and see how this goes." said Ren. "And no, your sweater does not second as a straitjacket."

"Boo."

Taiyang, being an experienced huntsman, did not lose his shit over what Jaune had said.  
"So this Emperor, he is your father from another life?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll bite. Who are you, kid?"

Pyrrha nudged Jaune.  
"Go on. We would all like to know as well. If anything else, see this as practice for when you to tell your family."

Jaune nodded. Pyrrha was right, as usual. He tried to remember as much as he could. He already remembered much but it was all fragmented and blurry. His past life had been a long one with lots of things in it and he had only begun to remember it such a short time ago. He just couldn't remember it all, not yet.  
"I am - or rather - I was Sanguinius, Primarch of the IX Legion of the Legiones Astartes, reluctant Imperator Regins of the Imperium Secundus and son of the Emperor, the master of mankind."

"Your father was the master of mankind?"

"Probably still is if he could help me get into Beacon. He can be very good at hiding when he wants to."

Tai just nodded. "You commanded legions? Troops?"

"Indeed, but only really one legion. I think my legion was around 120.000 strong. The memory is a bit blurry"

Taiyang just shook his head at this.  
"I will try to keep quiet about that part. I swear, Ozpin will have a heart attack when he learns of this. Not to mention Ironwood."

"Why would they?" asked Ren.

"Ozpin has never liked power that he can't control or at least influence. This Emperor is both. But that's not all."

"There is more?" Pyrrha was confused.

"There is a question you kids are missing and it's about the message. Who sent it?"

"Well, Jauney's astarte-buddies, of course!" said Nora.

"Yes, but where are they?"

"Well, they are- Okay, I really don't know that one."

"And neither does Ozpin. And if these people were legions as Jaune said, and as numerous as he says they were, then Ozpin is going to pull his hair out trying to find them and keep them under check. Not to mention how Ironwood will take this."

Tai looked Jaune in the eye.  
"And I guess you don't know where they are either?"

"No, I don't"

Jaune tried to figure out where the Astartes, the space marines, could be but he couldn't. He just couldn't remember enough about them. He recalled rough principles of their tactics but not how they moved, what vehicles they used and so on. They could be literally anywhere: in the woods hidden under a layer of leaves or up in space for all he knew.  
The only thing he remembered clearly was that they were warriors, capable of kicking tons of ass.

Dammit! He wanted to remember! This was important! Lives could be at stake!

"Jaune, calm down."  
Pyrrha snapped him out of it.  
"If they are still around they will find you eventually once the tournament starts."

"But I have to-"

"No, you don't. For now, all you have to do is rest."  
She would suffer no argument.

"Right." Jaune turned to Tai.  
"Thank you for telling me all of this. I will not forget it."

"Don't thank me. I have stuff riding on you. Don't ask me what, though."

"Okay. Will you be staying? I'm sure Ruby and Yang would be happy to see you."

"I'm sure they would but I'm needed at Signal. Give them my regards until I give them a call."

"I will."

Tai made for the door.  
"Oh, and Jaune. Good luck explaining this to your folks. Maybe you should invite them to the festival. I'm sure Augustus would like to visit Beacon again."

"That… would be a pretty good idea actually. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. Hope the wing gets better soon."

And so Tai left, quickly followed by Cardin who really didn't feel like being there anymore.

"It would be nice to meet your family." said Nora.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure it will happen. It cost me quite a lot to get to Beacon and they will be many more than just one person."

"Well, you did get your ticket at the last minute so cost were bound to be a bit steep. If they act quickly they can save quite a bit." Ren pointed out.  
"But it is the Vytal Festival. People will be flocking to Vale so prices will be going up. Better act fast."

"Right. Has someone seen my scroll somewhere?"

* * *

The scroll rang and Livia got up to answer. She and the rest of the family were sitting in the living room. They had been waiting for a good time to call Jaune all day. It had been decided that the afternoon would be best for that.  
Livia looked at the caller i.d.  
"It's him!"

She all but ran into the living room with the scroll. She accepted the call and put it on loudspeaker. Soon Jaune's voice was heard by everyone. He sounded a bit tired.  
"Hi, guys."

"Jaune, can you hear us?"

"Yes mom. Am I coming through on your end?"

"Loud and clear, my boy."

"Grandpa, that you?"

"In the flesh."

"We are here as well!" shouted Thulite.  
"All of us."

"Hi sis and other sisses. Have you missed me?"

"Like the plague." joked Desmine. "But we have missed having your scrawny butt around."

"Aww, love you too, Des."

Livia leaned closer to her scroll, wanting to be heard over her daughters.  
"Jaune, how are you? We got a call from one of your professors yesterday saying you had been released from the infirmary but the paper says that you- that you were-"  
She couldn't bring herself to say it. Why did she have to have such an outdated scroll or data plan? She wanted to see her son, to see if he was alright.

"Mom, I'm fine. Well, mostly."

"What do you mean!?"

"I was released from the infirmary yesterday. My injury was just some wounds and a fractured bone and some pulled muscles. Nothing aura won't fix."

Livia let out a sigh of relief.  
She knew about aura from her husband. She had been tempted to unlock all her children's' aura to protect them from harm but had decided against it. If they had aura they would just get pulled towards something even more harmful and put themselves in even greater danger.  
Still, broken bones is a bit much for even aura to deal with and he had only said that he was mostly okay.  
"Jaune, how is your injury?"

"I'll be at 100 % for the tournament. Other than that I'm just a bit tired."

"That's good. You need your rest."

Livia smiled. Her son was going to be alright.

"So, son, you seem to have become quite handy with Crocea Mors. We watched a clip of you going up against that Death Stalker. Nice touch with tricking it to strike at you like that."

"Thanks dad, but I couldn't have done it without Pyrrha's help."

"Help? I'm pretty sure you went mano-a-mano with that thing."

"Well, she has been helping me with my training. She is one hell of a teacher."

"I can imagine. Blende just won't shut up about her and her titles."

"Oh, are you a fan now Blende?"

"Well, no, I'm just-"

"She totally is." interjected Morganite.  
"And she won't shut up about how her brother is on the same team as Pyrrha Nikos. She has already told the entire village about it. Twice! You should consider yourself lucky to be at Beacon, brother, safe from her madness."

"HEY! I'm not crazy! I'm passionate!"

The entire family laughed as one at this.

"So, Jaune, do you feel like telling us what's up? Your professor's call has gotten us rather worried. Not to mention the spiked up intensity of your nightmares."

"Spiked up? What do you mean, granddad?"

"We have been planning on telling you once we see you again." said Livia.  
"We have learned something that we feel you should hear from us, but not over scroll."

"That's okay." said Jaune.

"Is it?"

"Yes, there is actually a lot that I have been meaning to tell you guys about as well, face to face. We can share once we meet up."

"That's great! We can wait until your semester is over."

"Actually, about that…"

"What? Are you visiting? Won't you miss classes?"

"Wha- No! I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted visit me and attend the Vytal Festival. We could talk then and my teammates would like to meet you."

Livia was silent. Could they do that? The transport for the entire family would cost quite a bit. Not to mention the seats for the entire family. She looked at the girls. They were looking at her with pleading puppy eyes.  
"Mom, please, can we go? We really want to see our brother again."  
"We have never been at the Festival, mom."  
"We could watch him fight."  
"Please, Mom."

Livia gave in. A part of her wanted to go as well.  
"Alright, but you had all better be at your best behavior or I'm leaving you to watch the house."

Augustus chuckled. "Well there you have it, son. Seems like we will see you at the festival"

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. We haven't done anything like this since we last went camping together."

"Yeah, good times."  
The Arcs could hear Jaune yawn.

"Well, we will be start getting tickets to the festival. I dare say it's time you got yourself some rest."

"I will. I love you guys."

"Love you to, dear."

Livia ended the call and Augustus smiled, Gaius chuckled and the girls were beside themselves with anticipation. There was still some time until the festival would begin but to them it couldn't begin too soon.  
"We are going to Vale!"  
"What will we wear?"  
"We are going to the Festival!"  
"Should we get our hair done?"  
"We will meet his team!"

"Only if you are good, girls." Augustus reminded them.  
Oh, who was he kidding? The girls would be at their very best behavior now because there was no way they would miss this opportunity. Until they were at the festival Augustus would be raising angels.  
He allowed them this moment of excitement for he was feeling pretty excited as well. He would get to see his old stomping grounds.

Livia however was a bit more skeptical to all of this. There was something off about all of this. Call it a mother's intuition. Something had been off for quite some time. And then there was what she had heard just now. Maybe it was the speakers of her scroll but Jaune had sounded a bit worried about meeting his family again.

Gaius patted her on the shoulder. Livia had always been blessed with the fact that she always got along with her in-laws, particularly Gaius.  
"Don't worry. Let the girls have this. Soon we will know what is up with him."

"I know, Gaius. I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. Maybe it's my motherly intuition going haywire."

"Maybe he has gotten a girl with child?" Gaius joked, earning a pillow to the face.

"Gaius Arc! I did not raise my son to be that careless! You are sleeping on the couch tonight for that one!"

"Not unless I go over to my place for the night."

Livia would not have it. The old huntsman would have his punishment!  
"Girls! Block the doors! Barricade the windows! Keep this old coot here at all costs!"

Gaius rolled his eyes and dropped the act. He still teased Livia though.  
"Oh no, how will I get my meds if my tyrannical daughter-in-law keeps me prisoner?"

"We have some of your meds here for this kind of occasions, dad." said Augustus with a smile. This was fun to watch.

"Oh no! My own flesh and blood has fallen to the witch's spell! Woe, my only solace is that the son of my son has escaped his wicked mother's clutches."  
Gaius leaned back on the couch and made an over the top pose of distress.  
The girls just burst out into laughter while their mother muttered something under her breath.

"So, son? What do you think?"

"I really hope he hasn't gotten a girl pregnant. If he has done something so foolish I will spank his ass so hard that his blood will look pale in comparison."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Cinder Fall was considering her plans.

Roman had been caught but she trusted him to keep silent about her plans. Not because she trusted him, but because she trusted the man's desire to survive and he would not live long if he ratted on her.

But with the breach having happened prematurely there simply wasn't enough Grimm or White Fang for her plans. At least not with their current numbers.

To her great surprise did Adam Taurus, bullheadedness personified, agree. He wanted more grimm. While he was prepared to send in some of his faunus into the upcoming fray he would prefer if they used expendable grimm for the meat grinder.

"It would be prudent to get more grimm than we had originally planned. Judging from their performance at the breach, the students are a bit tougher than we anticipated.

"Agreed. I will have more grimm directed to your people for capture." said Cinder absentmindedly.

"Mam, how will we manage that?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah, won't we be missed at Beacon?" agreed Mercury.

Cinder chuckled.  
"Why, my dear disciples, have you forgotten that our curriculum involves missions outside of the school?"

Her mood soured. This change of plans would mean that Cinder would have to contact Her. Only She could call upon the forces that they needed for this job.  
'_Should I deal with the idiot Arc?_' thought Cinder in the back of her mind. He had been occupying her thought more and more recently.  
'_Yeeesss. Youuu sssshouuuld._'

'_No, he was just lucky to have so many strong fighters with him. That's why he managed to hold back the breach. He was taken down by the grimm equivalent of cannon fodder for fuck's sake!_'  
Cinder had read the papers and seen the videos. There was nothing there for her to be concerned about.

'_Dooon't beee a fooool. Deeeaaal with hiiiim iffff yoooou survive whaaat's comiiing._'

'_What's coming?_" thought Cinder, discarding the annoying voice in her mind. She needed to start focusing on the real matter at hand. All this recent sitting around wasn't suiting her at all.

Suddenly Cinder coughed. Her co-conspirators looked at her worriedly but she waved them off.  
"Just some dust in the air. I'm fine. Now I believe we all have our roles. Let us go perform them."

***GROWL***  
He stomach churned. She could feel things moving and not in a good way.  
'_Oh-oh._'

Cinder felt hot. Her dress was sticking to her skin as she began to sweat. She felt dizzy, weak, tired.  
"On second thought, let's head back to Beacon. We can do plenty from there."  
Yes, to Beacon, where there were toilets, showers and beds to sleep in.

'_Yeeessss, spreeaaad theee looove~._'


	21. Chapter 20

Not too much in this chapter but before we get into that, a few words on what I wrote before the previous chapter about my references. I have referenced more than just "If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device". Better luck next time "Guest".

* * *

**In this chapter: Jaune takes the wings out for a spin. And we see just what sorts of nasty things that I have had the sweet and loving ****Grandpapa Nurgz "gift" our heroes with.  
Ozpin gets yet another clue but does not take it too well.  
Oh, and another music number. I think you will all know the tune.**

* * *

It had been one day.  
It had been one day of waiting in bed all day long, only getting up to go to the bathroom or to eat.  
His meals had been provided to him by Ren, bless his heart, and Nora had given him accounts of the lectures he had missed out on. Of course Ren had been there to correct any errors or to refute any exaggerations.  
There were a lot of those.  
What? It was Nora telling the stories. A bit of hyperbole was to be expected.

What had surprised Jaune was the story of how professor Port had tried to hold a lecture whilst hungover and sipping a glass of scotch to ease said hangover.  
Goodwitch had not been happy with the man.

Supposedly had Vale's police department called Ozpin to get Port out of town in order to keep him from destroying more bars and clubs.  
There was word that Port had an accomplice, a tall and lanky man with bad hair but all the police had found was a few black feathers.  
It was a mystery for the ages.

Jaune had tried to be productive or as productive he could be. He had been attempting to adjust his clothes to fit the wings. That had been a lot of work.  
Maybe Siwan Tallien could make him some new shirts later, once it was time.  
Until then, Jaune would have to settled for his own handiwork.

And now, it was time for him to leave the dorm for the first time in days.

Oh, dust, he was nervous. Even if his friend said that he would be fine he couldn't help but worry. Maybe it was because JNPR and RWBY surrounded him like some security detail, deterring any possible hostile actions against him. In the background, CRDL was running "interference", keeping anyone from taking pictures.

Beacon had strict rules about posting pictures of others and that went double for this matter. It would be obvious that he wasn't "human" anymore and he wasn't a faunus either. How would the students react?

With shock, amazement, fear and a lot of pointing fingers apparently.  
That's how the students had reacted as Jaune walked through Beacon with his wings out in the open.  
His right wing had still been wrapped up as Surgia had made him promise to have the wing checked before having it liberated.

Everyone was looking at him.  
Dust, it was embarrassing! And Pyrrha was used to this? How could anyone ever get used to dealing with this?  
He steeled himself and tried to act as if they weren't looking but he did acknowledge those who called out to him. He didn't want there to be any rift between him and anyone else.

His visit to Surgia had been a short one. A quick scan by had revealed the wing to be completely healed.  
The doctor just nodded at the amazing recovery and undid the bindings on the wing and asked Jaune to flex it a bit, to see how it felt.  
Jaune had obliged and with both wings he had created a massive gust of wind into the infirmary, making papers and items fly around the room.

"Well, I'd say they are in pretty good shape." said Surgia as he and Jaune were picking up stuff from the floor.  
"One would not think that you have only had them for a few days."

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised as well."

"So what now? Are you adapting alright? Any of the students giving you trouble over them?"

"No, they just stare for now."

"Understandably. Give them some time and they will accept it."

"I will, and thanks for the help."

"Just doing my duty, Mr. Arc. Now off with you, lest you send something else flying. I have a bunch of appointed visits today for some reason. I just wish it's not an epidemic. Not this close to the tournament."

Jaune gave a quick nod, thanked the doctor once again and left the infirmary. His team had chosen to wait for him outside of the infirmary.  
"Well?"

"The wing is fit for flight or so the doctor said."

"That's grand. So what now?"

"Well, Pyr, I was wondering if you would like to do something before we go training? Something fun?"

"I would like that. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I have an idea in mind. Mind waiting for me by the lawn outside the CCT tower? I just remembered I forgot something at the dorm."

"Okay. Should I tell Ren and Nora not to wait up?"

"Yes, but we won't be too long. We will meet up with them at our usual training ground."

"Very well. I will wait for you."

"Thanks. I will try to keep you waiting."

* * *

**Cinder Fall's point of view**

* * *

Her headache just wouldn't stop. She just wanted to lie down and die if it meant being freed from this.  
But she couldn't find any respite. Whenever she closed her eyes she could not fall asleep. She felt like she could go on for days yet even as she felt like her insides were rotting away in her.

She felt cold but she was sweating anyway. She couldn't make herself eat for nothing tasted anymore. What little she forced herself to consume was a challenge to keep.

And when she coughed she felt as if the contents of her stomach would flee her anyway.

This was why Cinder Fall, the self-made Fall Maiden, found herself struggling towards the infirmary. This had to end.

The voice in her head kept telling her that she was doing the right thing even as she steadied herself on door handles, tables and students to make her way to her destination, not caring who or what she touched.

Yes, if she couldn't be rid of what ailed her then all the rest would suffer with her.  
They would suffer even if she got better. None would be spared this fate.  
'_Yeeesss, spreeaad theee looove._'

* * *

"Why do you think Jaune wanted us to wait for him here?"

"I don't know, Ren. He just said that it would be fun."

"Well where is he? We have been waiting for an hour!"

"Nora, please, it's been ten minutes."  
Pyrrha sighed but she couldn't help but find Nora's antics amusing.

There was a nice wind that day, not too warm but not too strong. A light breeze that came in from the Forever Fall forest.  
Nora and Ren allowed themselves to bask in the sun while waiting, eyes closed. They were both rather tired for some reason.

Pyrrha just looked around for Jaune. Surely she must see him. He was a human with angel wings! How could she miss someone like that?  
A shadow passed over the three of them making Nora and Ren look around. They could have sworn that they had just heard something.

"Hey, Pyrrha, did you see what that was? Pyrrha? Pyrrha? Where did she go?"  
Nora looked around but saw nothing. Pyrrha's footprints just seemed to stop in the grass.

Ren poked at his partner's back and pointed up in the sky. Nora looked up and heard the sound of laughter.  
"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle."

* * *

The wind was pulling at her hair, a buzz was filling her ears and the air felt chilly against her skin but she was laughing. Pyrrha felt like the queen of the world.

Out of the blue Jaune had swooped down and snatched her off the ground. She had been surprised at being so high up so suddenly but when she noticed that she wasn't plummeting downwards had she realized what was going on.  
"Don't scare me like that!" She had to shout to be heard over the air drag.

"Sorry! I wanted to surprise you! And isn't this fun?"

"It is!" she admitted.

They were flying over Beacon Cliff, from where they had been launched into the forest during their entrance exam. There was a steady wind coming in over the forest and by the cliff that wind became an updraft that easily kept them in the air.

Jaune would climb in altitude and then dive down with her, letting gravity speed them up until he pulled up. Occasionally he would dive, pull up and then let go of her and let her make a somersault in the air and then catch her before she got to the treetops.  
Her heart was beating like a drum from this aerial acrobatics and the adrenalin rush. This was exciting! They would hold on to each other by the wrists or he would wrap his arms around her and let her hand from under him.

Jaune pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them.  
"Hey, Pyr?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to steer?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Just hold out your arms and try it."

"Okay."  
She did as she was told and immediately could she feel their speed slowing and their direction changing. Jaune did adjust ab it so that her actions didn't put them too off course but she still had a fair bit of control.  
She angled the flats of her hands to tilt them to the side or to make them turn to one side or the other.  
It was like a carnival ride that she could steer by herself.

On the ground at Beacon Cliff there was a gathering of students. They had been attracted to the Cliffs to watch the show. Some had seen Jaune fly of with the champion, others followed the commotion and some had been attracted there by the laughter in the air.

Quite a few of Beacon's ladies gathered there were getting quite jealous of Pyrrha Nikos. She was having the time of her life, flying through the air like some goddess with her angel while they were stuck on the dirty dirt like some lowly worms.

Weiss looked up at the sky. "Seems fun, if a bit silly"

"Sure does." admitted Yang.  
"Do you think we could try it?" asked Ruby hopefully.

Blake shook her head.  
"I dunno. Seems like Pyrrha isn't done with her turn yet. If ever."

"Good thing I'm not jealous." said Nora, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yep"

"Mmm-hmmm"

"You said it."

(…. Wait for it….)

"Dust, I'm jealous!" shouted Ruby.  
"I wanna fly too!"

"YES!"

"Preach it, sister!"

Even the lads were getting jealous. They were missing out on a cool ride but getting on this ride would require more contact with Jaune than most of them were comfortable with.

"So Jaune has wings? Who would have thought?"  
Neptune was processing this fact as he looked up, slightly jealous of the attention.

"Man, they are so cool! How much do you think he can carry?"  
Sun was genuinely admiring the sight.

"I don't know. They must get in the way when he showers."

"Don't be jealous Neptune."

"I'm not-" ***cough*** "I'm not jealous."

"You okay buddy? That sounded bad."

"I don't know. I feel like I'm coming down with something."

"Oh, man, I hope not. The tournament is coming up! We need to be at the top of our game for that."

"Well, let's head inside then. I swear this wind is going to give us a death of cold."

"If you haven't already."

* * *

By the time they saw the crowd disperse, Jaune and Pyrrha decided that it was time to finish their little flight. She was getting tired of hanging on for dear life, even if it was fun.

They glided down to Ren and Nora and asked them to head to their usual training spot but were told that all students had just been forbidden to train until further notice on orders from Beacon's resident physician.

"Pity. I was looking forward to training today." muttered Pyrrha while Jaune took them up to the level of the treetops again.  
"Do you still feel like flying?"

"Actually, I think it's time for my actual idea for the day."

Pyrrha tilted her head. Had flying not been his idea? Then what was it?

He took her out from Beacon Cliff to the forest. The view was familiar to her. There was the spot they had stood on as Ozpin launched them into the air. There was the trees she had used to break her fall and there…  
'_Hang on a moment. I don't recall that branch being red._'  
And she was quite sure that the three she had slammed into had been tree-colored, not red, or spotted with red.

Jaune took them closer and Pyrrha could make out the details of a picnic blanket and on a smaller branch there was a basket.  
"Jaune, what's this?"

"I told you I was going to pick something up from the dorm. This is why it took so long."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to."

They touched down on the blanket, Jaune making sure Pyrrha had her feet on something solid before he let go.  
"What made you come up with this?"

"Well, I figured since we can't go out the usual way without making people stare at us, I should at least try to make it up to you. Do you like it?"

"I do."  
She looked around and giggled. There, in the distance, was the tree she had pinned Jaune to during the entrance exam.

Jaune handed her a drink and look in the same direction. He chuckled.  
"We have come a long way since then. I can see the hole in the bark from where Milo pinned me."

"We sure have."  
Pyrrha didn't comment on Jaune's apparently great eyesight. She had witnessed that in the Death Stalker's cave. A bit away was the spot she had unlocked his aura and there was the cave where she had witnessed his eyesight.  
'_The first thing to change with him. After that he had begun having nightmares and in the morning had the fangs popped out._'

Ren had told her that Jaune had in fact had his nightmare before Beacon but they had become so much more frequent. That was something Ren had learned from Jaune's mother.

Pyrrha pushed those thoughts away and let her thoughts drift a bit to more pleasant matters. They had indeed come a long way. When she had first gone after him she had only wanted a friend. That friend had become her partner and now they were together.

It was one action she did not regret even if she had ended up with someone with huge wings, fangs and a thirst for blood.  
'_That's Sanguinius, not Jaune. And even then it is not by choice._' Pyrrha corrected herself.

She did not know exactly where the line between Jaune's and and Sanguinius' personalities went. Were they two different personalities in one head or were they simply two different sets of memories in the same head?  
Jaune had made it clear that he and Sanguinius were QUITE different people.

She leaned back against the trunk of the tree.  
Dust, holding on to Jaune while flying must have taken a lot out of her.  
"Jaune, could you tell me about your family. I would like to know a bit about them before meeting them."

"Sure. Why, are you nervous?"

"Lots." She couldn't bother with proper words or full sentences. Dust, she really was tired after the flight.

"Well, we have mom and dad, Augustus and Livia Arc. He's an former huntsman. Mom is a geologist. They met when dad was guarding her at an excursion into grimm territory."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, but he quit that life soon after. Apparently, wives don't like the fathers of their children to risk dying at their jobs."  
They chuckled a bit.

"Then there is my granddad Gaius. You will like him. He's an retired huntsman as well. Had to quit due to an injury and his age. He was the one who inspired me to become a huntsman, telling me my family's history."

"Your parents didn't like that?"

"Nope."

"The what about your sist-*YAWN*-ers?" she yawned.  
It was getting hard to keep her eyes open.

"Well, there is seven of them, but you knew that. Virdine, Iolite and Rosinca are older than me while Desmine, Thulite, Morganite and Blende are younger. Oh, and you will have to watch out for Blende. Turns out she has become a fan of yours."

"Warning received. A bit… odd names I think, though."  
It was true. Jaune seemed to be the only one in the family to follow the traditional way of naming children after colors.

"Dad and granddad were named in honor of one some of their ancestors since before the war. Mom changed her name at some point to distance herself from her old family. As for my sisters, mom wanted to expand on the color-based naming so she decided to name her girls after material or rather minerals. Now they are all known as the 'Rock wall girls' back home."

"Ha ha haaaa…"

"Pyr, are you okay?" he reached out for her. She had seemed fine moments ago.

"Just…. tired." she said, trying to swap away his hand but she was so slow.

He put his hand over her forehead and winced.  
"Dust! You are burning up!"

Before Pyrrha could protest was she wrapped up in Jaune's arms and carried off to Beacon and her own bed. She threw a glance to the almost full picnic basket. They had not even gotten started with it proper.

Maybe next time, maybe next… time.

Her eyelids became too heavy to keep open and soon she fell asleep while in his arms to the sound of his beating wings. The red square of their blanket became smaller and smaller until all went dark and quiet.  
"Just… tired."

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

It was like something had touched Vale. Like something rotten and contagious had touch Vale and stained the city with a blight unlike anything seen in an age. It was like something putrid had reached out and embraced Vale in a sickly and repulsive hug.  
The smell of rot and decay was everywhere. Not strong, but omnipresent.

Beacon Academy of the Kingdom of Vale was having an epidemic. No, it was having a tri-demic.  
Three infectious diseases had spread among the students, be they of Beacon or exchange students.

The diseases were Atlesisan Wet Cough, Mistralian Water Bed and Subterraneus Remnaticus Bacterium.  
All potentially fatal if not treated properly. And all thought eradicated until now.  
If there had only been one at a time it would not have been too serious a matter but now all three were loose in the school at the same time. The danger was real.

Atlesisan Wet Cough got its name from the cough it caused.  
The lungs of the afflicted would fill with mucus that the patient then would try to cough up. This mucus would remain fluid and easy to remove but there would always be more mucus and that requires moisture.  
If the patient quit drinking enough water the slime would become thicker and harder to the point of becoming impossible to be rid of the normal way, suffocating the victim by cluing the lungs shut.

Mistralian Water Bed was named after how it made its victims sweat in their beds.  
Towards the end the patients could feel like they were sleeping in a pool of water.  
This happened because the bacteria released a compound that stimulated the sweat glands, regardless of the body's actual temperature.  
If the patients quit drinking they would dry up and die.

And finally there was the Subterraneus Remnaticus Bacterium, an subterranean bacteria believed extinct until now.  
Once unearthed from its natural habitat the bacteria had demonstrated that it could easily survive for days and potentially find a host and then spread like wildfire.  
Once it was in a person it could give them severe bacterial gastroenteritis, manifesting as the diarrhea and accompanied by violent vomiting.

Treatment for all three diseases was simple and straightforward: keep the patient hydrated and keep them from infecting any more people.

The source of this outbreak was obvious. During the Breach in the City of Vale, had the explosion and all of the grimm unearthed the germs after them being undisturbed for decades.  
The intervention of Beacon and Atlas' military had ensured that many had become carriers of Subterraneus Remnaticus Bacterium. After that someone must have been going around Beacon, spreading the contagions everywhere.

There was a silver lining to all this however.  
If treatment was begun in time and carried out properly (read: keep the patient hydrated) the symptoms and infections would pass quickly enough.  
And like a boon from the havens, all afflicted had aura that sped up their recovery. The students would all be fit for fight again for the tournament.

Until then however it was up to Arzet Surgia to keep everyone alive and keep the situation from getting worse.  
He had realized what was happening the day Jaune Arc had taken to the air again when he kept getting patients showing signs of infections of the various diseases. A few quick tests had confirmed his suspicions and he had used his authority as resident physician to put the entire school on lock down.

No one came in and nobody left Beacon without being cleared by him and that was not going to happen.  
Not even general Ironwood was foolhardy enough to question the good doctor on this matter.

Surgia had decided to quarantine the teams in their dorms. He reasoned that the teams as a whole most likely had gotten the same infections it was a simple way of containing the infections.  
There was a reason for this. Surgia would have no way of keeping them all in his infirmary and using any other large premises would lead to the illnesses spreading further.

Therefore the dorms became quarantine zones and sites of treatment for the patients unless Surgia deemed their condition to be so dire that it would require his immediate intervention and attention at the infirmary.

Fortunately Surgia had been right. Pretty much all members of any team followed this pattern with only a few deviations. And those who thought they weren't sick generally just hadn't displayed symptoms yet.  
Those who were genuinely symptom free and free from infection or were immune were separated for the rest with haste. Surgia also made a point of making these people his spare set of hands.

Beacon was a rather large place and there was no way in hell that Surgia could be everywhere at once. He needed help.  
The duties of these conscripted were simple: go around Beacon at a set schedule making sure everyone was getting hydrated and report any case of symptoms worsening.

Some of the people who had found themselves under Surgia's command included Velvet Scarlatina, Sky Lark, Sun Wukong and Jaune Arc among a few others. Some agreed to help without hesitation, others needed persuading.

Jaune Arc had not needed persuading. In fact, he had stepped up and taken on a large part of the responsibility of the group seeing as he most likely was immune to anything Remnant could throw at him these days.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Mr. Arc!"

Arzet Surgia and Jaune Arc were walking down the halls of Beacon after having moved another student to the infirmary. Hopefully it would be the last time they had to do that.

"It's nothing, sir. I'm just doing what anyone else would."

"Nothing? Bah! That's nonsense! If it wasn't for you I would have to manage several teams on my own! Do you have any idea of how many people are immune to Atlesisan Wet Cough, Mistralian Water Bed and Subterraneus Remnaticus Bacterium at the same time?"

"Um, a few?"

"Only two, Mr. Arc! Only the two of us and I can't risk having any of the others contract anything else."  
Surgia let out a sigh.  
"At any rate, you are a lifesaver, in the literal sense. I have to get back to the infirmary and check up on the patients there. I do believe your next round is scheduled any minute now. I suggest you hurry along now."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

Jaune let out a vary sigh. These last few days had been hectic to say the least. He had hardly slept during this time, only a few hours each night.  
Jaune was indeed one of two people who was immune to Atlesisan Wet Cough and Mistralian Water Bed and Subterraneus Remnaticus Bacterium.

That meant he had a lot of people to look after. All thanks to the Emperor's handiwork.  
Jaune almost laughed at this. Without his changes Jaune Arc would most likely have been in the infirmary by now with the other critically ill ones. Instead he had been found to be essentially immune to everything on Remnant.

Jaune started to head to his dorm. On his way he poked his head into the dorms of his charges, making sure all was alright. He was met by waves of hands and tired "hellos".  
It had been strange for many to be getting help from him.  
One or two had even believed themselves to have died and that he was an angel sent to collect them.

Among the teams Jaune had to look after were CRDL, JNPR, RWBY and Cinder Fall's team.  
Jaune did not like having to look after Cinder's team. Something about the made him feel uneasy and unclean.

He didn't know why though. Something just seemed off about them. Not to mention the way Cinder herself kept acting around him, brrrr…  
'_Damn that woman._'

* * *

Jaune was back at his rounds. His break had been short, barely long enough for him to eat anything.  
He had visited CRDL and RWBY as well as his own team. It was now time to look in at some of the exchange students.  
That meant he had to visit his least favorite patients: Cinder and her team.

Oddly enough, Jaune had only ever met three of the teams members: Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.  
The fourth member was always busy somewhere else or off Beacon's grounds like she was now.  
For some reason she had been off Beacon's grounds when the quarantine came into effect. Not too big an issue. Surgia had commanded Cinder to order her teammate into contacting Vale's health authorities. Supposedly all had worked out on that front.

Jaune took a deep breath and braced himself.  
"Here is hoping Cinder will be decent this time."

She wasn't.

Cinder Fall was on her bed, just like the rest of her "team".  
They had all come down with all three illnesses at the same time.

Cinder Fall did not like it. Cinder Fall hated it!  
She hated being reduced to some sweaty, coughing, weak woman that had to run to the bathroom once an hour! It made her feel like some old hag with a weak bladder.

Cinder didn't want to be weak. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be feared. She didn't want to be pitied. Pity was for the weak. That is why she had taken the power, the sweet, delicious power.  
'_Poooweeer yooouuuu deseeerrrrve._'

She tapped into the power, the power that was now hers, and turned it onto herself. The heat of fire began to course through her.  
She tried to burn the infection out of herself. That was the excuse she told herself, that she was just being practical. She had been trying it for days now but to no avail.  
In reality she just wanted to feel the power in her. It was exhilarating! She had to have more! It was better than sex to her!

"Cinder… please."  
Emerald's voice snapped Cinder out of her thoughts but it didn't get her to let go of the power. Cinder needed it. She needed to stay strong.  
Emerald had sounded worried. She had been worried ever since they got sick.  
Emerald all but worshipped Cinder. Seeing her like this made Emerald uneasy. But now she was not looking at Cinder. She was looking at the door.

There was a knock at the door and in stepped Jaune Arc. It was time for Cinder to get her game on.  
'_Well, maybe there is something good with all of this._' thought Cinder.  
'_Teasing the little idiot angel is always fun._'

'_Yeeesss. Tuuurn hiiimm. Corrrrupt hiiimm._'

"Oh my angel, how I've missed you." she stretched out on her bed, making sure to show off her legs.  
She had taken to resting on her bed in nothing but her underwear due to the sweating. But ever since she had learned that Arc, the newly discovered angel, was her team's caretaker had she changed her usual underwear for lingerie.

All just to tease Arc.  
If Cinder couldn't go around scheming she must get her kicks some other way.

'_Keeeeep aaat iiit._'

Jaune sighed and did his best not to ogle or blush.  
He was already feeling weird and uneasy around her, like there was a pressure inside his head. He tried to ignore it, certain that it was just his uneasiness.  
"Cinder, we have been over this. You have to cover up or else you will end up catching something else."

Cinder pouted and stretched her long and slender legs. She spoke with the sultriest voice she could.  
"You're no fun. I thought you wanted me to be comfortable, and I am."

Jaune just shook his head.  
"Hey, Mercury? Is she always this impossible?"

"***Cough*** Only when you are involved. ***Cough***" answered Mercury from behind a separator made of a torn-down curtain.  
Cinder may be wearing lingerie to tease Jaune Arc but that did not mean Mercury Black would get a free show, much to Mercury's dismay.

As Jaune started his visit by checking up on Mercury did Emerald turn to Cinder.  
"Do you have to? It's beneath you! He is beneath you!"

"My dear Emerald, we must allow ourselves a bit of fun once a while."

"But what if he-"  
Before Emerald could voice her concern Jaune came up to her and did his check. Emerald held her tongue, not wanting to expose any information. She still looked worriedly at Cinder who still hadn't turned off the power in her.  
For anyone else Cinder would appear to just have a figurative fire in her. But to those in the know, like Emerald, there were telltale signs of the Maiden's power being used.

Emerald prepared to reach out with her semblance to hide the signs of the power being used. She prayed silently to whatever gods were listening that Arc did not notice anything.  
'_It's the illness. Cinder wouldn't do this otherwise._' Emerald told herself but in truth she didn't believe herself.

Cinder was using the power to remain awake, to stay strong. It could empower her physically and make her ignore her fatigue - but not remove it. Her mind and body needed rest, rest that she was denying herself.  
Emerald knew it was stupid but she could do nothing to stop it.

And finally it was time for Cinder's check up. Cinder Fall sprawled out in all her glory. She was not letting up on her teasing.  
"Tell me Jaune, have you ever desired something?"

Emerald gasped at this.  
'_She wouldn't. Would she?_'

Jaune just shrugged.  
"Lots of things, but these days I'm almost content."

"Surely there has to be something. Everyone wants something. What would you want? Fame? Glory? Power? Isn't that why you came to Beacon? To come get strong, to get power and become someone worth mentioning?"

Cinder was cramming on all of her charms into this. Too bad that it didn't seem to work.  
'_Tryyy haaardeeer._'

"Once, yes. But now I really don't care for those things. I still want them but not for the same reasons. Back then I wanted power for myself. Now I want it for the sake of others."

"Oh, come now. No need to be so noble. It's okay to desire power for oneself. It's okay to tap into those dark desires. In the darkness of our hearts we can find the will and determination to rise above all others and rise into the light. That is how greatness is achieved! Through power!"

Jaune contemplated this for a moment and shook his head. Jaune Arc did not agree with Cinder. He wouldn't have agreed even if Sanguinius soul and some of the primarch's memories resided in him but the memories made it easier to say why.  
"No Cinder, I don't agree with you. Once I might have but now… No, just no."

"But to reach ever highe-"

Jaune cut her off.  
"It is not the descent toward the shadow nor the rise toward the light that makes us great. It is in the never ending struggle between the two that greatness of character lies. We are tested, and we do not break. We do not fall. That is greatness."

Cinder gaped at that. She actually gaped.  
She had never believed Jaune Arc to be so eloquent. She quickly regained her bearings. There was more to Arc than met the eye, she was sure of it.

'_Whyyy dooo youu hesitaaate? Aaact!_'

She reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. She wasn't done with him.  
She let the power course through her a bit more, not caring if the idiot might feel it.  
She needed the strength, she needed the drive. She needed the confidence it gave her and allowed her to sway people to her way of thinking.

'_Tuuurn hiiim._'

And it worked. Jaune stood there looking at her as if spellbound as she began to speak.  
She would speak of power. She would speak of getting power. She would speak of how she thought of how he might be interested in said power and how she could help him get it, if only he would help her…

… Or rather, that is what she would have spoken of if Jaune was actually listening.  
"Arc? Do you hear me?"

There was no answer. Cinder took a closer look at him. He wasn't looking at her at all. He was looking… nowhere.  
The lights were on but Jaune Arc wasn't at home. His thoughts were elsewhere.

The instant Cinder had grabbed hold of him his mind had gone blank. He saw stuff but not with his eyes.  
He was having a vision. It couldn't be anything else.

He saw astartes. He saw astartes fighting grimm.  
Their heraldry was that of the Blood Angels, his legion. They were - or rather - would be fighting in Vale and at Beacon.

But why? Why had seen them fighting grimm? When would this happen? Where exactly? Where had they come from?

Before Jaune could get answers the vision ended.

"Arc? Still with us?"  
Cinder was waving her hand in front of his eyes, having let go off him.

"Wha- Yes, just blacked out for a moment. Sorry about that, I swear I wasn't staring!"

"No, nothing to worry about. You were only gone for a moment. Is something the matter?"

"Um, yes, I mean no! Oh, look at the time! I have to get to my next visit. Make sure to cover up now!"  
Jaune all but bolted out off the room. The door slammed shut leaving Cinder and he cohorts alone in the dorm.

"Cinder, what happened?"

"I think I just found another application for the power of a maiden."  
This had certainly made her day. Still, Cinder would have to inquire from her "benefactor" what this could mean.  
If she could reach Her that is.

'Beee miiindfuuulllll of iiiit.' warned the cautious voice in the back of her mind. It sounded worried. More so than usual.  
Yes, maybe Cinder had underestimated him? Just maybe.

* * *

Jaune had never imagined that he would be happy go enter CRDL's dorm but now he was. Cardin knew of what he was and would not talk unless his arm was really twisted. Jaune could breath out a bit here.

In the dorm there was only Cardin, Dove and Russel.  
Sky Lark had been moved to another location for the time being as he reluctantly served as one of Surgia's spare hands as well.

Jaune slumped down in a chair and cradled his head. He was a few minutes ahead of schedule, he could take a small breather.

He was still reeling from the vision. He hadn't had one when he was awake before.  
It was so taxing on his mortal head. Back before, in his past life, these visions had taken place so quickly that no outsider could notice. Back then they had been no problem apart from their implications of things to come.

Why had he gotten a vision back there? Did it have something to do with Cinder? Doubtfully.

It wasn't really the vision that was bothering Jaune.  
Sure, fighting in Vale and at Beacon was worrying but the vision had stirred up some of the old memories.  
Memories of the Adeptus Astartes, the space marines. He now remembered more. He had already realized that he had not spent his past life on Remnant but his current life was having a hard time accepting all the implications of his past life.

Cardin's coughing made Jaune snap up again and made him see if everything was alright.  
Cardin was quite ill. It was hard to think that this man once had bullied Jaune, even less been given a task by the Emperor himself. Oh well, the Master of Mankind worked in mysterious ways.

"Easy, Cardin, easy. Here, drink."

Cardin did as he was told. In his current state he did not even have the will to resist even if Jaune hadn't been the son of his Emperor. Or the fact that said Emperor had ordered Cardin to do as Jaune said.  
Cardin felt weak. Had the Emperor sent his angel for him in thanks to his brief service?  
"Thank you, my Lord." Cardin's voice was hoarse after days of coughing. "What's troubling you, Lord Primarch?"

"You can still call me Jaune, Cardin. As for what is bothering me? Well, I just got here after looking in on Cinder and her crew."

"Is she still being impossible?"

"Yes. She has changed to nothing but lingerie just to mess with me. Doesn't she know I am with Pyrrha now? I don't care for anyone else!"

"Sheesh, I don't know if I should envy you or feel sorry for you. Hmm, definitively envy. I wouldn't mind seeing some of that ass."

"Cardin, she would kill you if you even got near her."

"Oh, make no mistake, I would not touch her bitchy skank-ass with a ten-foot pole."

Jaune cocked an eyebrow.  
"Explain."

"Well, before the Ball, I had Sky keep an eye on Cinder's teammate Emerald. Seems like she and Cinder had something to do with the rumours about you and Weiss."

Jaune nodded. He knew Cinder and Emerald had been part of the rumour-making, but then again, a lot of people had been.  
"I know about that. Pyrrha told me of how she heard the two of them talk about it at the library one time."

Cardin rolled his eyeballs.  
"Guess what? I was there with my team. Let me tell you one thing, Lord Primarch, they wanted Nikos to hear it."

"Why?"

"Beats me. Maybe they wanted to demoralize Nikos for the tournament? Who knows?"

Yes, that was certainly a possible reason. Many wanted to win the tournament. It came as no surprise that some would try to be so underhanded as to demoralize the competition.  
"Thanks for telling me that. Anything else?"

"I don't know. She's been going around a lot. Haven't been able to keep track of her."

"Well, thanks anyway. But why were you trying to keep an eye on her anyway?"

"The Emperor showed me a sign of a woman with dark hair. Told me to keep an eye out. Cinder fit the description but I never found anything too alarming. I guess it must be someone else."

Jaune shrugged. By now he knew the gist of Cardin's contact with the Emperor. The purpose of which was still foreign to him.

But the silence from his sire was unnerving. He remembered the time on Terra when the traitors were at the very heart of the Imperium, when Horus was dropping death from above onto them, and when the Emperor had remained silent.  
That silence had been terrifying.

But there was nothing he could do now but carry on.  
"Well, keep an eye out. Maybe someday you will find this woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

* * *

"Hi, Jaune. How was your last round for the day?" asked Pyrrha Jaune as he got back to the dorm. The time was 10 pm but Pyrrha was sitting up in her bed leisurely going through Jaune's dream journal.  
Sick or not, one could not sleep all day and night without doing something.

"Like the others. Cinder Fall keeps trying to mess with me, I keep ignoring her as best I can, everyone keeps getting better."

"That's grand." she gave him a smile.

It made him want to forget all worries. Too bad there was something that was worrying him.  
"Pyr, there is something I have to tell you. Something I have to tell you all."

"What is it?"

"I had a vision. It happened when I was looking in on Cinder."

His entire team sat up straight when they heard this.  
"Did Cinder notice?"

"No, she just thought I just blacked out for a second."

Nora got up out of bed and pushed Jaune down in a chair.  
"Who cares about Cinder? What did you see? Did you get the lottery number?"

"Nora. Calm." said Ren, also getting up. He put on a pot of tea.

Jaune thought about how he should word this. He had tried to figure it out ever since he visited Cardin's team.  
"Well, it's a lot to take in right now. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

"Jaune, we have seen you grow wings and we know you have a second heart, not to mention everything else. I think we can manage whatever you have in store for us."

"I don't know. It's rather dreadfu-"

"Jaune!"  
Pyrrha rose up and pulled him down to her bed to sit. He tended to be easier to deal with then.  
"You are going to tell us what you saw. Please."

He looked around at his team. They were all eagerly waiting for him to tell them something.  
"Okay. but it's not happy news."

"When is it ever happy news with you?" asked Nora.  
"Seriously, it's either some dark and bloody secret or grim foreboding. And you never want to tell us! Pyrrha has to pry it out of you every time. Why can't you be more like my Renny?"

"True." noted Ren.  
"You've never been as agreeable as I am."

Jaune laughed at that and nodded his head.  
"True that. Guess I'll just settle for simply being a better warrior than you."  
It was little more than a playful joke between brothers-in-arms.

"Don't make me get up and pluck those wings." answered Ren just as playfully.

"Please don't! Without them I'm only as handsome as you are."

"That would be tragic." muttered Pyrrha. The wings did have a certain charm to them.  
"But I do believe you were about to tell us what you saw."

And so he told them what he had seen in his vision. What he said was indeed worrying. The astartes coming out of hiding to fight the grimm in Vale, not to mention at Beacon.

Ren sipped his tea calmly but it was clear that he was thinking hard.  
"So, let's surmise. At some point in time there will be grimm in Vale and your astartes will fight them but we don't know when."

"Yes."

Ren shrugged.  
"Well, we will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

Nora eyed her partner with shock and horror.  
"Renny! How can you say that? After what happened to Kyo-"

"I'm not making light of this revelation." Ren assured her with a pained expression.  
"Nora, I if anyone would not wish this fate on anyone. But we have no way of saying when it will happen and we can't garrison the entire town all the time waiting for something that might happen 50 years from now."

Pyrrha nodded, albeit reluctantly.  
"He is right, Nora. the best we can do to prepare for it is to make sure we keep up with our training so we may face this threat when the time comes."

Nora sighed.  
"You're right. So fearless leader, any idea of how your buddies will get to Vale and Beacon?"

Nora didn't get any response. Jaune had wrapped his arms around Pyrrha, his wings as well. It would have been heart-warming if it wasn't for his troubled expression as he look out through the window.

He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
"Jaune, what is it?"

"There is something I have to tell you. The vision, it reminded me of something and I'm worried of how you will take it."

"It's fine Jaune. I doubt you could surprise me anymore."

"Promise? Please promise you won't freak out."

"I promise."  
Their foreheads touched as she leaned in closer to him as she made her promise.

Jaune gave her a nod and looked out the window at the shattered moon.  
"Do you remember that I told you about the moon? That I never saw it shatter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"The reason why I never saw it shatter is because I didn't live on Remnant."

"Oh Jaune." she said and took his face in her hands.  
"I already figured that out."

"You did? How?"

"You still talk in your sleep and write in your journal. Besides, I just couldn't fit your story into Remnants history no matter how many questions I asked professor Oobleck. The empire that you describe couldn't have existed on Remnant."

Jaune was at a loss for words. She had known. Bloody hell, she had known!  
"Then why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"Because you already had so much to deal with, what with the wings, the tridemic, the tournament coming up and your parents visiting. You deserved a bit of a break."

"But I-"

"Jaune, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a secret. I was just worried how you would take it."

"How I would take it? But I-"

"You suffered when you began remembering. You suffered when you began to change. I didn't want you to worry about your past like that. I just figured things would work out with time. Just not now, not until we have time."

Jaune tilted his head so that their foreheads touched. "Thank you."

Soon all of JNPR were both under their covers, looking at the moon and the stars through the window.  
"Do you think we know anyone with a telescope?" asked Ren, finishing his last cup of tea for the day.  
He too was looking out at the moon. Now, the sight of the night sky had a completely different meaning to him than it had before.

"Maybe Velvet has one? She is always going a round with her camera. Cameras have lenses."

"Wrong kind of lens, Nora."

"Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"You will have to tell Ozpin about your vision. We may not be able to do anything about it but he might."

"I will. Good night."

The lights went out for JNPR but Jaune's eyes stayed open for a while longer.  
He thought he had finally seen something. There, among the pieces of the shattered moon, he thought he had seen a voidcraft.

He shut his eyes when he couldn't spot it again.  
Unbeknownst to him however, the vessel returned to its hiding place among the pieces of the shattered moon, having finished a reconnaissance mission.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Jaune made his way up to professor Ozpin's office. People kept staring at him but he tried no pay them no mind.  
Actually, people were more okay with him now after he basically had been their lifeline for a few days.

To his great delight was he granted entry immediately when he spoke of his desire to speak with Ozpin. Hell, he was almost ushered into the elevator.  
Ozpin was not in his office when Jaune exited the elevator at the top floor. Instead there was only general Ironwood. The man was leaning over a table.  
"Greetings, Jaune Arc. Or perhaps you would prefer Sanguinus? So good of you to come. I'm afraid Ozpin is out at the moment but he has told that he will be here shortly."

Jaune nodded. The general being there was fine. Maybe it was for the best as well, given the nature of what Jaune was about to divulge.  
"It's fine. And it's just Jaune for now, thank you. I take it Taiyang told you about our little talk."

"Yes, but do not think ill of the man. We had to threaten him with Goodwitch pouring 190 proof spirits down his throat to make him talk. Either way, he would have."

"I see. And your thoughts?"

"Concerning to say the least." admitted the general.  
"The very thought of such forces still roaming around with allegiances to entities we can't even negotiate with is quite worrying."

Jaune caught a glance of what the general was leaning over. It was a chess game.  
"You were playing with someone?"

"Yes." said the general.  
"But not against Ozpin, regrettably. Would you like to try?"

"I don't know. I have never really played."  
Jaune knew the rules of the game but it had never really interested him. Partially because he was terrible at it.  
"My endgame is terrible and so is the rest of my game." admitted Jaune.  
But then again, that had been Jaune Arc, not Sanguinius.

Jaune got a better look at the board. The general had his opponent quite outplayed but there was an opening in the generals defense. Intrigued, Jaune approached the board.  
"Well, maybe one game won't hurt."

"Don't worry, you can't do worse than my drunk of an opponent" said Ironwood and gestured Jaune to took his place by the board. He played white while the general played black.

They made a bit of small talk while they waited and played.  
It was obvious that the general was dealing with Jaune with kid gloves, not wanting to risk offence.  
He, General Ironwood, did not acknowledge the Imperium but it would be foolish to openly offend the supposed son of its Emperor.  
Particularly when said Imperium might have troops hidden somewhere on Remnant that Atlas had no way of finding, and subsequently, dealing with.

Then the general asked, ever so politely, about the Emperor and if Jaune had any idea where this man was or how he had managed to remain hidden for so long along with the legions.  
Jaune shrugged and answered that if the Emperor didn't want to be found or recognized then Ironwood would be searching for naught. Sanguinius' reunion with his Father came to mind. Good times.  
"As for the astartes, that's kinda why I wanted to see professor Ozpin."

"Then please tell me of what you wished to discuss."  
The gray haired man stepped in from the elevator. He looked worried about something.

"I wanted to give you a heads up."

"A heads up? About the astartes? Are they finally going to show themselves?"

"Yes, but there is something else. There will be grimm."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed as he became suspicious. Why would there be grimm with the astartes?  
The general and the headmaster looked at each other. This was worrying.  
"Please, elaborate."

Jaune turned away from the chess board and found himself a chair and soon got a cup of coffee in his hands.  
He explained his dreams and how they worked as best he could.  
He brought up his dream of flying in Vale as an example. He told them that back then he had just believed them to be nightmares at first but that he now knew better.

"I know it sounds suspicious but that's the way it is. Had I realized it sooner I would have warned you."

'_Thaaat'sss whaaat theee boooyyyy sayyyssss. Buuut doesss heee meeaan iiit?_' said the voice of suspicion in Ozpin's head.  
Yes, did Ozpin have any way of verifying Arc's claims?  
Ozpin decided to play it cool for now.

"It's quite alright. As you have stated, you had no way of knowing when the event would take place. Instead you acted to the fullest of your abilities when you knew the time was upon you."

The headmaster nodded at the general's words and took a sip of coffee.  
"Rest assured, this is not the strangest thing I have heard of in my career and given your other… attributes..."  
He gestured to the wings.  
"... I'll not dismiss your 'foresight'."

Ozpin sat down by his desk.  
"Now, what does this vision of yours have to do with these astartes and grimm of yours?"

"I saw them. I saw them in Vale and at Beacon. The astartes were fighting the grimm."

"Was there anything else you saw?" asked the general.  
If they simply could limit the possible time of the event they could prepare for it.

Jaune just shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more help."

"Don't be. You have brought us a important waring and we will make sure to act upon it to the best of our abilities. Rest assured of that."

"Thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what about the virus in the CCT? Do you know anything about that?"

The general shrugged.  
"We have the virus contained and my men are working on its removal as we speak."

"That's good. Do you know who did it?"

"We are working on that." interjected Ozpin.  
"But we are managing that investigation quietly as to not worry the public."  
The headmaster did not want to reveal more than he needed to. Arc might have helped them find the virus but his final loyalties might not coincide with Ozpin's.

Still, the headmaster considered himself fortunate of having learned of the virus. If it had gone unnoticed it could have caused much harm.  
'_Quuuite theee cooincideenccce, thoouugh? Theeere waasss aaa waaarniiing abouuut a viruuus that ooonly the boyyy happend to uuunderstaaand…_'  
Yes, that was indeed quite the coincidence. But Ozpin did not believe in coincidence.

Ozpin threw a look at the clock on the wall.  
"I do believe we have kept you here long enough. I do believe Surgia gave his permission for classes to resume today. Best not be late, Mr. Arc."

"Thank you professor, thank you for believing me."

Jaune got up from his chair but instead of going to the elevator he walked over to the window and opened a glass door. He did not want to be late for Goodwitch's class and flying was faster than taking the elevator.  
"Oh, one last thing."said Jaune. "Have you tried to contact the astartes?"

"We are making attempts. We will let you know if we manage." said Ironwood.  
Of course they had tried.  
It was just a difficult matter to find a way to find a way that was not traceable by a third party, a party with a nasty virus planted in their systems.

"Right, thanks a bunch."  
Jaune stepped out and soon the two men could hear the sound of wings beating outside.

As Jaune glided down to the ground did the elevator come up to the office again only for Qrow Branwen to step out, drunk as usual.  
"Hey, I'm back. What did I miss?"

"Only a rather worrying talk with Jaune Arc." said Ozpin, pondering what he had just learned.

Qrow shrugged and walked up to the chess board that Ironwood was still standing by.  
He took a look at the board and moved a piece.  
"Check mate, Jimmy. Man, too bad I'm drunk. I would have like to remember how I beat you."

"With help." said the general, not happy about having lost to a drunk, even if said drunk had gotten help with his game.

"Well, James, what was that you said about the virus being taken care of?" asked Ozpin.

"It was not the entire truth but we are working on it."  
The general sounded very annoyed but also very worried.  
"I am expecting a report on that soon. I'll let you know more when I know more."

"So what do you two think? The astartes: good or bad?" asked Qrow.

"We don't know, Qrow. We just don't know."  
All they did know was that there might be a risk of them needing Ironwood's fleet at some point in the future.  
'_And that will make people worry and that will bring the grimm._'

'_Maaayyybe thaaat'sss the poooiiiinnnt?_' said a cautious voice in the back of Ozpin's mind.  
Maybe Arc's intentions weren't as good as he led them to believe?  
But still, there was no way of knowing that. For now, all they could do was to play along.

This couldn't have come at a worse time for Ozpin and his inner circle.  
'_Buuut maaaybee iiit's aa perfeeect tiiime forrr theee boooyyy?_'

The Festival was upon them and Ozpin had a feeling that it would bring a lot to his doorstep. Not all of them would be good things.

* * *

Now it was combat class. The first years were all gathered in Goodwitch's classroom. Team JNPR had all moved to the backmost row of the class.  
Not because they weren't interested in the class but because Jaune didn't want to be a bother.  
If he sat anywhere else his wings would make it hard for all behind him to see.  
That, and in the back he had room to stretch them, having gotten himself a more suitable chair. Dust, the wings sure could get in the way at times.

Professor Goodwitch was going through her notes. She had been trying to give everyone a suitable match after their recent recovery. No point in having the students going all out yet. She also had some consideration for Surgia's little helpers.  
They had worked their butts off these last few days and did deserve a small breather.  
Only a small one, mind you.

There were only a few more students who hadn't had their matches yet.  
"Mr. Arc. please come up for your match."

"Yes, professor."

"Jaune, be careful. This will be the first time you have ever fought with your wings so make sure to mind your balance."

"I will, Pyr. thanks for reminding me."  
Jaune was nervous but this felt right. Like that time he had challenged Cardin. He now felt like some old part of him was with him again, properly and in full.

"Will Sun Wukong enter the ring."

"Sure thing, professor."

There was a murmur. Sure, all knew Jaune Arc had improved since he came to Beacon, his tussle with the Death Stalker was proof of that, but quite a few did brush that one off as pure luck. The Death Stalker had not been able to strategize or come up with a plan, even less reach Jaune.  
Sun Wukong was a different beast altogether. No offence or pun intended to his faunus heritage.  
(Some offence was taken as Sun did not like being compared to some grimm.)

The faunus and the angel met in the ring and shock hands.  
"I'll try not to ruffle up your feathers too badly." joked Sun.

"Thanks. I guess I'll try not to step on your tail."

"But I won't go easy on you for that."

"Figures."

"Combatants ready."  
They went to their positions, weapons ready.  
"Begin!"

Sun made the first move, hoping to catch Jaune by surprise. He failed. Jaune simply took a step back, dodging the blow by an inch.  
Sun did not let up and continued his barrage of blows with his nunchucks. Simply dodging would not suffice, sooner or later Sun would land a hit.  
But try as the faunus might, he didn't.

Pyrrha was watching with weighted breath. Something was different about Jaune's way of fighting. He moved differently now than he had before. Whereas before he would have been tripping over his own feet he was now giving Sun a run for his money.

Sun swung for Jaune face but Jaune merely leaned back whilst pushing his wings a bit forward.  
Jaune countered, leaning forward to reach Sun with Crocea Mors, his wings stretching backwards.  
Sun, not having faced such an opponent before, was having a hard time predicting what would come next. Arc's way of moving had little of the usual clues Sun would look out for and the few that were there were negated by the wings' movements.

Pyrrha facepalmed.  
"I have been an idiot."

"What?" asked Ren. This was a first, coming from Pyrrha.

"I have been an idiot. All this time I've believed him to have a problem with his balance. But of course he was having problems with it! He didn't have his wings to compensate with!"

Sun had by now realized that his usual approach wasn't working. He could step up his efforts but then he would be going a bit too hard for this to be considered a sparring match. Instead he decided to take a more defensive stance, waiting for Jaune to come to him.  
He made a provocative gesture to his opponent.

Jaune obliged. Soon Crocea Mors was clashing with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang but neither combatant was actually landing any blows.  
"Not too bad, Jaune, but you will not get my aura to the red at this rate."

"True, but there are other ways of winning."

"What!?"

Instead of giving Sun an answer Jaune decided to show the young man what he was up to. He crouched down a bit, getting his centre of gravity below Sun's, still keeping constant contact with their weapons and Jaune's shield.  
Then Jaune flapped his wings whilst stepping forward.

Sun almost toppled over as Jaune pushed up and forward at the same time. He had no way of adjusting for this. Soon his feet left the ground, robbing him of any real traction he might have had.

Sun couldn't push away with his weapons for Jaune reacted perfectly to maintain the right amount of force on them and in the right direction for that.  
Sun could plant his feet against Jaune and jump off but that leap would only plant him outside the ring.

Sun had been outplayed.  
"Clever bird."  
The match ended with Sun being pushed out of bounds.

There was some cheering when Jaune put his weapons away and helped Sun dust himself off.  
"Good match."

"Yeah, I seriously never saw that coming. Do you have any other surprises up your sleeve?"

"Not yet. With time perhaps."

They chatted as they left combat class. Sun kept straying back to the wings but he tried to be polite about it. As a faunus he knew better than to keep asking about a non-human body part but that didn't cure him of curiosity.

Jaune didn't mind too much. He would have to come to terms speaking about his wings before his family came for a visit.  
"I wasn't ever born with them. They just began to grow, I suppose."

"Yeah, but hey, they look good on you, man."

"Heh, thanks."

"I'm not joking. Come on Nep, back me up on this one!"

The blue haired youth just snorted. He would not admit that he no longer was the eyecatcher among the lads. Sure, Jaune wasn't getting romantic attention but Neptune still didn't like it.  
"I suppose they have a certain charm."

"Oh, man you are so jealous."

"Am not!"

"Oh, knock it off!" said Nora, taking a break from her own little world.  
"Nepty' got blue hair. Sun's got abs and Jauney has wings and fangs. You all have something that marks you out."

This calmed the boys' tempers…. Right until Nora kept talking.

"But Jauney is a prince so of course he's going to get more attention."

'_Dust damn it Nora._' thought all of her teammates.  
'_What was the one thing we all agreed not to talk about?_'

The existence of the Emperor of mankind and Jaune's relation to said Emperor was something they had all agreed to keep secret until further notice but apparently Nora had gotten bored with that.

Sun and Neptune were stunned and in unison they asked "What?"

"Nothing!" said Jaune and tried to move the conversation towards something else.  
"So about the tournament, excited?"

"Yeah we are! We are going to make a real name for ourselves!"

"Or fools out of yourselves." mused Blake.

The conversation shifted once again to Jaune's wings. Dust he was getting sick of that. Couldn't they talk about anything else? Anything!

The matter of Jaune's family coming to see him was brought up. Jaune could have sworn his second, still growing heart, started beating only to skip a beat when he was reminded of that.

His parents had told him that they would arrive no sooner than the second day of the team matches but that was but a few days away now. His parents and sisters and grandfather would come here, to Beacon. Jaune was very nervous about that.  
He had been walking around the dorm trying to figure out what to say to them. Nora claimed there now were indentations in the floor where he had paced back and forth.

This piece of information spread quickly among his circle of friends and throughout the school. Soon he was bombarded with questions about them. What were they like? What did they look like? Did they also have "add-ons" like Jaune?

Still, though, how sure could Jaune be that no one had heard Nora's slip of the tongue?  
It had happened before that someone had spied on him. Cardin's account of Sky Lark's account of Emerald spying on him came to mind.

Needless to say, Cinder and her little troupe was not as welcome in Beacon after that became public knowledge.  
No one did anything overt to the group but it was clear that a lot of people treated them with a bit of disdain and mistrust.  
Not surprisingly then that the bunch seemed to spend more time outside of Beacon then.

* * *

**Later **

* * *

The library of Beacon academy was a place usually reserved for reading or other quiet activities. What was happening now was all but quiet. There was singing and it was directed towards a single place. The sound had managed to draw a small crowd who wanted to listen in.

"_Our angel, our angel has a hero's heart  
__We tell you, we tell you, an Angel has come_

_With sword and shield of the the ancient Arcs'  
__Hear, Hear, an angel has come_

_It's an end to the evil of all Beacon's woes  
__Beware, beware, an angel has come_

_For the threat has passed and bothers none  
__You'll know, you'll know, an angel has come_

_Our angel, our angel, by your grace we are sworn,  
__To keep the grimm at bay-_"

The chorus didn't get any further than that when Jaune finally had enough of their singing. He shot out of his chair and turned towards them.  
"Enough already!" he said. "Don't you all have a tournament to prepare for?"

The gathering of faunus dispersed, if a bit unwillingly.

"Boo! Couldn't you have waited a bit longer? They were about to get to the part about you smashing Cardin's balls."  
Unlike Jaune, Nora actually liked the song performed by some of the faunus who had gotten the mindbogiling idea that Jaune was an actual angel.

"Nora, I don't really appreciate them singing about me like I'm something I'm not. Like, seriously? How have they come to the conclusion that I'm an angel?"

"You mean apart from your wings?" asked Ruby.  
"And your apparent immunity to any dust-forsaken plague on Remnant?" suggested Yang, also annoyed that she hadn't gotten to hear the ball-crushing part of the song.  
"The absurd rate at which you heal?" Weiss pointed out.  
"Your readiness to save people, even at the cost of your own health?" said Ren.  
"Or the fact that Beacon has not had an actual bully since you dealt with Cardin?" muttered Blake from behind her book.  
"You agreed to help during the quarantine without any coaxing." pointed Pyrrha out.  
"Like it or not Jaune, but they have some valid reasons to believe the way they do."

Jaune slumped down onto the desk he was playing chess by against Ren. All this talk about him being an angel was wearing down on him. He knew that he had been called that in his previous life but that didn't mean he liked it now.

If this was how the fine people of Beacon saw him then how would the rest of Remnant react?  
With a collective spit take?  
A witch hunt?  
Worship?  
Religious awakening?  
Full-blown heresy?  
Maybe all of the above?  
Needless to say, Jaune was not looking forward to it.

And then there was the matter of the astartes.  
Jaune had no way of contacting them or to talk to them. He figured the space marines were in space and simply bided their time surveying the planet.  
Why? Jaune had no idea. All he knew was that apparently they hadn't tried to contact him specifically.  
What would he say when he met them? Would they believe him if he said that he was a primarch when he was such a runt compared to his former self?

Jaune also figured that Remnant would be in for a mighty surprise when the Imperium made itself known.  
No doubt some would try to fight the Imperium, an act Jaune considered suicide.  
When the time came he would have to act as a mediator, or at least try to.

"So Jaune, what are you thinking about?" asked Pyrrha.

"The astartes." muttered Jaune.

"Oh, were you thinking about Konrad again? Can you pweease tell us about him? Pretty please with syrup on top." Nora all but begged.

"Who's Konrad?" asked Sun joining in on the discussion.

"People called him Night Haunter." said Nora excitedly while ignoring her teams signs to shut up.  
"He was like a super vigilante that conquered cities by himself! Jaune mentioned him once but didn't tell us much because he thought we would get nightmare."

The people around them had frozen in place and turned their heads to listen in. Everyone was quiet for a while until Yang opened her mouth.  
"Sounds awesome! Go on, tell us Angel-boy."

Almost everyone agreed. The only voices of reason were Velvet, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Yatsuhashi. Unfortunately they were overruled by the majority.

Jaune sighed. There was no getting out of this one.  
So they wanted to know about Night Haunter?  
Fine, he would tell them of Night Haunter.  
Not his problem if they got nightmares.  
He did however ask for a pair of earbuds for pyrrha so that Pyrrha could listen to something else. He didn't want her to have nightmares.

Jaune checked his surroundings. There were some people there who he didn't want to know too much about him. Like Emerald Sustrai. He didn't want knowledge about his origins to become too widely known.  
Thanks to Nora there was already talk that he was bloody royalty of some long dead line of emperors.

Despite profes- **Doctor** Oobleck's assurance that the Arcs were not royal the rumor persisted.

Jaune decided to tweak the story of Night Haunter a little bit, to make people assume he was talking about Remnant.

"Okay, then. Once there was a man in a place called Nostramo…"

Ruby was the first to buckle under the horrors of Jaune's tale.

He had spared them no detail of Curze's actions. When Jaune had gotten to how Night haunter used to publicly broadcast what he did to whatever criminal he had found had the young reaper's stomach given in.

Ruby had darted for the toilet and puked her guts out. It looked like some others were about to join her.

"... And it is said, that in the dark of the night, at the midnight hour, he haunts the night and he knows your name."

By the time he finished his tale everyone was looking over their shoulder nervously like Jaune had just told them a very horrifying ghost story.  
"Shall I continue?" Jaune asked them but they all said that they had had enough.

To Jaune's great annoyance did his least favorite person walk up to him.  
Thankfully Cinder was wearing actual clothes now.  
She did not appear as bothered by the story as the others. Either she was very brave or insane.  
"That was quite a story. Was it perhaps based on a true story?"

"In a way but it was quite a while since I first took part of the story. Practically another lifetime."

"I see. And where could one maybe find this place, this Nostramo?"

"Why the interest?"

"I am ever so interested in learning new things and this Night Haunter seems like such an... interesting fellow, worthy of being looked into."

Jaune shrugged.  
"I don't know and even if I knew you would not find it. Nostramo was destroyed by Night Haunter and his band of murderers. It was his way of cleaning house one final time."

"I see. Well thank you for the story. Perhaps you could tell me another one sometime, my angel?"

"Don't count on it."

Cinder walked away with Emerald and Mercury. Everyone eyed them suspiciously.  
Jaune shivered.

"Was she like this when you had to look after her?"

"Yes, only with less clothes. Only underwear, sometimes even less than that."

"Oh?" Pyrrha did not like to hear that. Not one bit.

Jaune looked up from the table and gave Pyrrha a smile.  
"Hey, she may call me her angel but I'm only yours."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at that one. Smooth talk wasn't one of his strong suits. He was just too dorky for that. Still, she appreciated the sentiment.

Ren moved a piece on the board, taking one of Jaune's knights with his bishop.  
"Your move."  
Ren was confident. While the others had been hearing about Night Haunter had he been planning his move and strategy. There was no was he could lose. Jaune would lose this tim-

Jaune made his move without as much as glancing on the board.  
"Check mate."

Ren double checked the board. He was indeed in check mate. That made it 10-0 in Jaune's favour.  
Do note that Ren hadn't lost all ten games. He had only played this one. The other nine losses had been suffered by the various members of JNPR (Pyrrha included), and RWBY and professor Oobleck.  
Who would have thought the man played chess? Not the students at least.

"But how? Renny must have thought about my move for minutes."

"Well Nora, Jaune is good at tactics." admitted Ren and offered a handshake, thanking Jaune for a good game.

"Thanks, but it's really just that I have-, well Sanguinius actually, has experience of a similar game, Regicide. From my past life that is."

"I figured as much. Was it more difficult than chess?"

Jaune nodded and admitted that Regicide could make chess look easy as it required a lot more thinking from the players.

"Did many in your family play it?"

"I suppose. Pretty much all the place I or one of my brothers grew up on developed some form of strategy game. It wasn't uncommon for our legionaries to play as well."

Ren nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Well, let's move on to something that you won't beat us all in so easily: combat training."

"Yes, the tournament will begin in but a few days. We still wave time for a little training."

"Well let's go then. I won't get better unless I practice."

"Eager, are you?" asked Pyrrha half amused.

"Well, I figured you deserve a chance to get back at me for actually managing to beat you at chess."

She gave him a clap/slap onto the back of his head. Even so did he pull her closer with his wing and gave her a playful kiss.

"Don't think I will hold back and go easy on you for that." she muttered.

"What if I give you another kiss?"

For that one he got another playful clap/slap to the back of his head.  
Team JNPR couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, but we can't train for too long! There is one thing I have to ask Ruby about."

"What's that?"

"I'm just wondering is she would have some paint that I could use. I'm thinking of adding something to my shield and armor."

"I think she might have something for you."

* * *

**In the next chapter: The Vytal Festival Begins!  
**

* * *

So yeah, another music number. Don't worry, this will be the last of those in this story I think.


	22. Chapter 21

Nothing too interesting in this chapter. JNPR makes its debut in the tournament and the Arcs see Jaune again.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Family reunion**

* * *

The Vytal Festival had begun.

The arena had been stocked to the brim with people during the first day.  
The team matches were under way and were just as spectacular as one would have imagined and it would only keep getting better.

The Vytal Festival this year was however a bit different from the previous ones. While the Festivals before this one had been rather short and intense affairs, this one was more drawn out.  
It was an idea the Council of Vale had gotten to keep tourists longer in town and get more revenue from them.

A very lucrative idea, even if a longer festival made the risks so much greater.  
Even Atlas with its vast military resources couldn't cover all bases that long.

Atlas had protested and so had Beacon's headmaster but it was in vain.  
Attempts to shorten the Festival had of course been done but the schedule had been decided on months, if not over a year, ago. All Atlas could do was to do what they could and hope for the best.  
What could Atlas do? Why, bring in more troops and droids of course.

With the Festival taking slightly longer than usual the schedule for the Tournament had to be altered a bit in order to provide proper entertainment to the audience.  
The first two days would be dedicated to the team matches followed by repairs to the arena.  
It was believed that once the Tournament went on to the doubles and singles round the wear and tear on the arena would decrease.  
Less trigger happy students in the arena - the less property damage was the philosophy.

Pity for the Council and all the people in Vale that Atlas was right. The modified plans for the festival meant more time for Cinder Fall.  
"Well, Adam, how goes the preparations?"

"We have succeeded in regaining what Roman lost us. When it's time we will have more than enough."

Cinder smirked.  
"Glad to hear it."

She ended the call.  
All was going smoothly for her. Her little virus remained undetected and the White Fang had replenished their numbers and caught even more grimm than they had lost during the breach.  
Sure, there were signs of someone "meddling" with her virus but nothing that would affect its functions. It had already granted her control over what she needed for now. Roman would take care of the rest.

Roman Torchwick's operation may have been interrupted by the brats but before that had the thief managed to set up a solid procedures for capturing grimm and keeping them contained.  
In truth that was more than Cinder had ever hoped for actually. And now Torchwick was exactly where she needed him, locked up in a cell where nobody would bother him.

All according to plan.  
Soon the power would be hers. Soon Beacon would burn, the the world.  
'_Leeet thee gaalaaxyy buuurrrn..._'

"Emerald, Mercury, come along now. Let us enjoy the festivities while they last."

* * *

The Arc family had arrived at Beacon, all ten of them.  
The patriarch was leading the troupe while the Arc girls walked after him with their mother while old Gaius Arc brought up the rear.  
Augustus was carrying his Huntsman weapon just like his father. Like hell they were going to show themselves at Beacon without their weapons!

The Arcs were running late.  
With the Festival in full swing it had been hard to get hold of a bullhead with room for them. They had just gotten of their first transport and were now heading for the next one that would take them to the actual arena. Maybe things would run smoother if the Council of Vale had invested more in functionaries instead of guards!?

The people around them, the students in particular, were excited about the day's matches. Two names in particular came up often in discussion among the students: Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc.

"Are we sure it is the same Jaune we are looking for? I mean, it could just be an estranged cousin of ours." suggested Iolite.  
"I know what we saw of him and the Death Stalker but I still have not come to terms with Jaune having improved so much."

"Well, we will just have to see. Come along now, we are running late as it is." grunted Augustus.

The students were looking at them, pointing fingers. Some with concern, others with curiosity. Was it the sight of the Hunters' weapons or did they recognize their similarities to Jaune?

They got to a bullhead and got in line. They got their tickets ready to speed things up. They were late enough as it was.  
One of the functionaries, a student who probably was doing this for cash or extra credit, raised an eyebrow when he saw the group. She looked at their hair, their eyes and the large band of girls that gave away their family's name.

"Mr. Arc, right? Come to see your son kick some arse? This way please. If you hurry up you can all still get some good seats."

Without further ado were the Arcs ushered into the transport, being allowed to skip quite a bit of the line.  
They did not even have to show their tickets but they had to relinquish their weapons before entering the arena.  
Augustus didn't complain but he was concerned that he and his family had singled him out like this.

They somehow managed to get to the arena in time before the match. There were even still seats left. There was however a small problem.

The seats were good but they were too few for the large family to sit properly together. Even as they were spread over three rows it seemed some of the girls would have to sit apart from the rest.

"Um, hello." said a voice.

Augustus Arc turned around and saw a faunus girl with rabbit ears. Judging by her clothes she was one of the students. A bunch of other students were sitting close to her, probably her teammates. And then there were a lot of faunus.

"Yes, can I help you?" Augustus asked, concerned over how the girl kept looking at his family.  
"Are these seats already taken? We can move."

"Oh no! No, no." the girl responded in a panic. "I meant to ask, are you Jaune's family by any chance?"

"Um, yes, we are. I'm his father and this is his mother and sisters and grandfather."

"Ha! I told you so!" said the faunus' teammate, a girl in a beret.  
"I swear, the hair and eyes are a dead giveaway. Alright folks, move your buts a bit. These people have come to see Jaune kick some ass and I want them to have good seats for it."

As if planned the faunus changed seats, letting the Arcs sit together. While Livia thanked the youngsters for their kindness and the girls were whispering about and pointing at the beret-girl, Augustus was at a loss for words.  
The Arcs had fought faunus during the Great war and the conflict following that. Although the family had buried the war ax since then it was weird for him to get this sort of treatment from faunus.

And they were not being bullied to do it! They did it willingly!  
"Am I missing something?"

The girl in the beret looked around, not surprised by the actions of the faunus. It took a bit of nudging from The rabbit faunus to get her mind on the right track.  
"Ah, yes, this! Just our way of thanking your son for putting a stop to the racism of Beacon's former worst bully. And preventing anyone else from taking that position. Ain't that right, Vel?"

Now it was the sisters' turn to be surprised. Had their brother, that they had had to defend from bullies done that?  
"What?"

"Um, we were having some issues with a Cardin Winchester bothering us." said the rabbit faunus.  
"After that Cardin has been on his best behavior and none has dared to try to take his place."

The Arc sisters looked to one another for an explanation. They had dealt with bullies in their village. Hell, they were called the "Rock Wall Girls" back home for a reason. Protecting the victims of bullies like a solid stone wall, as well as for their actual names.

They knew that if one bully was taken down, another would rise to fill the power vacuum.  
The only way to prevent that was to make the position so associated with getting one's ass beaten that no one would dare to approach it.

How in the hell had Jaune managed that?  
What's more, it was Coco frickin´ Adel who was grateful for Jaune's action.  
Coca Adel, fashionista extraordinaire, renowned throughout the kingdom for her sense of style and character!  
The sisters knew Jaune knew such people as Weiss Schnee - heiress to the SDC, and Pyrrha Nikos - champion of Mistral, but this?

Before they could try to figure out who the mystery girl was the speakers let out the voice of doctor Oobleck.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second day of the team matches!"

"Welcome indeed." boomed the voice of Peter Port.  
"And starting things of today is quite the match."

"Quite so Peter. Many may not know this but many of the students have been itching to see today's combatants in the ring."

"Indeed. So let's get them into the ring then! Representing Shade Academy, Team BRNZ!"

The names of the team's members were read aloud as the fighters stepped out into the light of the arena. The screens showed their pictures and some footage of them fighting, all to get the audience pumped.  
It worked as the crowd cheered but it felt off, like it was only the warm up to the real thing.

"And now, representing Beacon Academy, Team JNPR!" announced Port.  
The crowd cheered even harder. The Arcs leaned forward in their seats. This is what they had come for.

"First off, Nora Valkyrie!"  
A girl with bright red hair skipped forth, waving to the audience whilst carrying a massive hammer like it was a mere paper weight.

"She seems nice." stated Desmine.

"I suppose so. A bit lively, though." answered Rosinca.

"Lie Ren!"

"Oh, he is cute. Wonder I Juane could put in a good word foe me with him."

"GIRLS!" Livia scolded them. "Now is not the time!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion of the Mistral Tournament!"

The arena boomed in ear shattering applause. The youngest of the Arc girls joined in the cheering.  
Pyrrha Nikos stepped out, waving to the audience in an experienced manner. She briefly fixed her gaze on the Arcs and gave them a small nod.  
This made Blende almost stop breathing. Had Pyrrha Nikos recognized them?

"Well, at least Jaune has a good partner to look after him." said Gaius.

"Yes, I wonder if I can ask her for an autograph, you know, being her partner's brother and all."  
Blende was almost trembling with excitement.

"Hush now Blende. It's Jaune's turn now."

The patriarch held his wife's hand, as much to comfort her as to comfort himself. The screen showed the footage of him facing the Death Stalker alone. Augustus Arc still couldn't believe that his son had managed that. Augustus never had when he was the boy's age. He looked around. All of Beacon's students were eagerly waiting for Jaune, especially the faunus.

"And finally, our Beacon's very own, descendant of heroes, defender of the oppressed, my prodigy, The Angel Of Beacon, Jaune Arc!"

As if in a chorus the students of Beacon bellowed their applause. Augustus groaned.  
"Damn it Peter. Your prodigy, my ass! And what does he mean Angel of Beacon?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder by the faunus girl.  
"Sir, ma'am, you may want to brace yourself."

Augustus nodded in response and held Livia's hand tighter.  
If a huntress, even one in training, told you to brace yourself, you damned well braced yourself!  
Gaius had understood this as well and took a dose of his nitroglycerin.

* * *

Jaune could hear the applause from the crowd as Pyrrha stepped into the light. With practiced ease she greeted the audience. Jaune just hoped he could show a sliver of her composure when he stepped out.

His heart was beating like a drum in his chest. He was nervous. He would show himself to the world, wings and all.  
Would there be shock or rejoicing, terror or acceptance? How would his family take it? How would they take him?

But for all his worries he would not turn away. He had promised himself that he would do this, and an Arc never went back on his word.

He could hear Port beginning to announce him. He stepped towards the light, bracing himself for what was to come. He could hear Port prattle on, giving him titles.  
Dust, could the man not do that?

As the final title was given Jaune stepped into the light. The students of Beacon had gone silent, eager to watch the surprise of the outsiders.

First a foot left the shade, then the rest of him. The bright light of day stung in his eyes but he did not flinch. He looked up to the people in their seats. They were all focused on him.

They saw the armor, now painted in the colors of the IX legion. The white was gone, replaced by a deep red.  
His shoulder guards were marked with the heraldry of the Blood Angels - a drop of blood on a pair of wings.  
Ruby had not had any gold for him to use but the crimson paint would do all the same.

He left the shade entirely and the wings were revealed to all.  
There was a gasp as over a thousand voices were silent, seeing the great wings protruding from his back.

All of Remnant seemed to stop just to behold this Angel.  
Jaune strode forward, letting the world get a good look at him.  
He could guess what all were thinking: '_Are they real?_'  
Before anyone could voice the question he flexed his wings, demonstrating his rather amazing wingspan.

He gave the audience a smile, knowingly showing his fangs. The world would learn of them sooner or later. Better to get it over with.  
There were gasps and whispers but none dared to say anything out loud.  
But there was a voice, a small and timid one. Jaune turned his head and found the source.

A child, a small girl, had let go of her balloon, probably by accident. Now she tried to ask her mother for help to get it back.  
Fixated on the strange being in the arena the mother did not even notice, even as the girl tugged at her hair asking to have his balloon back.

Feeling partially responsible, Jaune took off from the ground.  
The audience let out another gasp but the child's mother had a look of terror in her eyes. Jaune Arc was headed for her and her child! She took the child in her arms and hugged her tightly. She did not ask anyone for help for none were moving to help her, not even the Huntsmen in training.

Catching the balloon was not difficult, neither was landing on the back of the arena's chairs. With his wings it was easy to adjust his balance.  
He crouched down, returning a balloon to the child. The girl looked at him perplexed as she grasped the string of the balloon.  
"Don't lose it again." Jaune said, giving her a smile.  
"Next time I might not catch it in time."

"T'ank yo'." said the girl wide eyed. "Mama, mama, look. Angel!"  
The woman didn't answer. She didn't say a word.

Jaune figured he had caused the woman enough distress and kicked off from the seat. The little girl was waving him off.  
When he had caught the balloon he had seen some people in the crowd, familiar people.

He changed course and flew off to his family. There was dad and mom and his sisters and grandfather, sitting together, all staring at him.  
He noted the smirk on Coco's face. Clearly she was enjoying this more than she should have.

He landed in front of them, again balancing on the back of the seats.  
"Hi guys. Long time, no see."

Livia Arc reached out to her son's face, gently touching it. Her eyes kept moving from his wings to his fangs.  
She did not know how to deal with this.  
"Jaune, what, what has been done to you?"

"Mom, I'm okay. I really am."

"But Jaune, you're-" Augustus tried to cut in, in vain.

"Mom, dad… I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but I wanted to do it face to face. Would you come see me after the match?"

"Of course! But-, but-"

"Thanks, I will see you later. I won't be long."

"Jaune!"  
His mom grabbed hold of his hair before he could take off, not wanting to let go of her boy. Not again.

Jaune gently removed her hands.  
"Mom, my team is waiting for me. I will see you after the match. Arc's promise."

He furrowed his brow. Was there anything else he should tell them now?  
"Oh, right! There is someone I want you all to meet! She has been such a great help with all of this!"

Before he kicked off he turned to Velvet.  
"Please escort them to my dorm? It might take awhile before I can leave the arena after the match."

Team CFVY nodded collectively. They had planned to. Jaune's appearance was sure to turn heads. That meant there would be questions, pictures and a bunch of annoying journalists. Jaune's family would undoubtedly be a target.  
CFVY would make sure they were not bothered too much. The towering form of Yatsuhashi was an excellent detergent for such things. And if that was not enough, well, Coco was not know for taking shit from anyone.

Having said hello to his family Jaune gilded back to his team who were eagerly waiting for him. Nora was grinning.  
"Heh, show-off."

"Hey, I didn't see any of you trying to get that balloon back."

"We could just have bought her a new one after the match." Ren retorted but his tone did not show any disapproval of Jaune's actions.

Pyrrha coughed into her hand, getting her team's attention.  
"Well, if we are quite done chatting we do have a match waiting for us. It is quite rude to keep one's opponent waiting."

If Team BRNZ were bothered by Jaune's actions they did not show it. They were trying to keep their cool as they were up against the Champion and the Angel.  
Team BRNZ of Shade academy was comprised of Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong.  
They wielded claws, saws, a modified cattle prod and a sniper rifle respectively.

JNPR had briefly studied their opponents, just as BRNZ surely had done the same, trying to find an advantage. And frankly, it would be rude not to at least get a brief overlook of the enemy before a match.  
It was part of the sport, as Port would say.

They would look at the individual fighters in order to take them down. This was obvious as BRNZ were currently focused on Pyrrha and Jaune, JNPR's front figures. Something they would pay dearly for.

The arena began to shift its terrain for the match. No two consecutive matches would have the same layout. Soon a mountain was assembled behind Team JNPR and a forest ahead of them, behind BRNZ.

"Okay guys, remember the plan." Jaune said and readied his weapons.

"Wait, we have a plan?" joked Nora as she got ready.

BRNZ would undoubtedly focus on Jaune and Pyrrha. But Jaune had taken that into account and made it into a part of his plan.  
BRNZ was going to focus on him and Pyrrha? Well, let them!  
That would leave Ren and Nora free to act unimpeded.  
If team BRNZ was going to make the error of ignoring Ren and Nora over Jaune and Pyrrha, then Ren and Nora would punish BRNZ for it with gusto and relish.

"**3! 2! 1! BEGIN!**" Port all but shouted.

"GO!" shouted Jaune and propelled himself forward with his wings towards a rifle wielder.

Out of all the enemies that could cause his team problems, a sniper would be a genuine pain to deal with. Melee was JNPR's forte and if the rifle wielder could just keep taking potshots at them she could wear them down. Or worse still, take them out when they had their backs open during close quarters combat.

May Zedong had not expected this stratagem as Jaune slammed into her backside as she had tried to run into the forest.  
Just as Jaune had expected May had tried to obtain a good sniping position among the trees.

He was not going to let that happen. Jaune shifted his shield, tilting it so that he lifted May up from the ground.  
"What are you doing?"  
She was scared, not surprising as she was currently moving fast over the arena with no control over where she was going.

"Taking you out." said Jaune and let her fall down.  
She hit the water surrounding the arena with a splash.

Jaune took his time and landed on the false mountain in order to view the ongoing fight. It went rather well for his team even if they had deviated from the plan a little bit.  
'_No plan survives first contact._'

Each of his teammates kept an opponent each occupied, even pushing them back towards the mountain. Jaune jumped, or rather glided, back into the fray.  
Not making any sound of footsteps on the ground, Jaune was able to sneak up on his foes.  
It was hardly how he would have gone about it in his past life but he saw no reason to make things hard for himself.

Team BRNZ did not notice him until it was almost to late.  
"Behind us!" shouted Brawns and barely managed to disengaged from Pyrrha in order to block Jaune's sword.  
Having his feet solidly on the ground he was just barely able to push his winged opponent over his head.

Jaune just flexed his wings to reorient himself and stabbed at Brawns, forcing him to back away.  
"Fall back! To the mountain!"  
The rest of BRNZ did as their leader said.

Backing off to the mountain made sense for them in a way, Jaune admitted that. With the mountain at their back their enemies would not be able to attack them from behind again.

But with their sniper gone, BRNZ had no way to attack without losing their new advantage. And right now they were all centered together, hoping for strength in numbers.

"All according to the new plan." mused Jaune.  
"Nora, would you do the honours?"  
He signaled his team to not let their opponents slink away from the recently created kill-box.

"With dust-o!"

"Gusto, Nora, gusto." Ren corrected her.

"Silly Renny. " Nora smirked, changing her hammer into its grenade launcher form and loaded it with dust grenades.  
"I meant with **dust**-o!"  
She took aim at her targets.

By now BRNZ realized their situation but were prevented to leave by a spray of dust bullets from Pyrrha and Ren.  
Jaune had placed himself between them and Nora, keeping her covered from any possible retaliation. Not that he expected BRNZ to be able to retaliate after this but it would be foolish not to consider the possibility.

The dust grenades flew over his head, right into BRNZ's midst.  
The explosion threw them from each other. They had survived and their auras were not in the red yet despite having taken the brunt of the explosions up close.  
But they were scattered and dangerously close to the boundaries of the arena.

JNPR split up, all going after an opponent before they could recover.  
Jaune however decided not to focus on one opponent. Using the mobility his wings gave him he settled to assist his teammates with their opponents, one after the other.

The second of Team BRNZ to be outed was Brawnz who had been facing Nora, a very bad matchup for Brawnz. His electrified prod only fueled Nora's attacks, forcing him to adopt a more cautious tactic. Too bad that he kept focusing on just Nora.  
Jaune's sudden appearance distracted the Vacuonian long enough for Nora to knock him out of the ring.

Third to be escorted out of the ring was Nolan, who faced Pyrrha. Pyrrha had not really needed help but JNPR worked as a team.  
Once again Nora dealt the final blow, having been delivered like a bomb by her winged team leader.

Roy Stallion, having seen what had become of his teammates simply disengaged from Ren as the rest of JNPR approached. He was not going to take this assbeating if he could help it.  
"I surrender!"

"_The Tournament rules does not recognize the forfeiting of matches until the doubles round._" said the voice of Oobleck, sinking Roy's hopes.

Roy acknowledged his predicament, gave a curt bow to his opponents and thanked them for a good match.  
He then proceeded to jump into the moor himself.  
This made Nora slump. She had hoped to get three-for-three.

"And the winner of the team match by complete ring out is Team JNPR!"

The crowd cheered. Nora did a courtesy and Ren gave a small bow to the audience.

Pyrrha was giving the crowd a small wave, a motion ingrained into her after years of gladiatorial fighting. She nudged Jaune who was just standing there, almost dumbstruck. The crowd was cheering, at him! Taking a cue from his partner he raised his sword into the air in celebration of his victory.

***SCREECH***  
There was a screech in the loudspeakers of the arena and a voice was heard. It was not Port's or Oobleck's.  
"_Prim-ch... Legio... Pater... Imperator..._"

The audience were confused, not understanding what was being said.  
Jaune understood it however for it was High Gothic. Even so, the words were twisted and contorted.  
'_Probably because of the long distance the signal has to travel._'

They had found him. The astartes had found him.  
He looked into a camera that was currently recording and spoke:  
"Ave Imperator. Prepare for planetfall but hold for now."

He didn't expect anyone to be able to hear what he said over the din of the cheering crowd but perhaps they could read his lips.

Soon after the words had left his lips did the noise stop.  
Jaune simply hoped he had made the right choice to tell the astartes to wait. They would come forth eventually but by having them wait maybe Jaune could prevent a panic among the people of Remnant.

"It seems that our sound system is experiencing some issues." said Port.  
"Nothing to be alarmed of."

* * *

Augustus Arc was awestruck. Jaune had done it. He had actually done it! He had won!  
The crowd boomed in cheer and the Arcs joined in!  
"That was awesome!"  
"Way to go, bro!"

Augustus clapped his hands. He was proud of his boy, he really was, but even so he was worried.  
The victory had been because of the wings and the mobility they gave Jaune.

How had he gotten them? What had been done to his little boy? And what's more, where had Jaune learned to fight like that?  
And what was that Jaune had said into the camera? Was someone supposed to wait for something?

"Dear?" Augustus snapped out off his worries by the voice of his wife.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Well, no- but- and-" Augustus sighed, trying to formulate a proper answer.  
"Yes. I mean look at our boy. How am I supposed to take something like that?"

Livia Arc sighed. For as much as she loved her husband, the huntsman-turned-family-man had a tendency to focus on the wrong things at the wrong time, much like his son at times.  
"Yes, yes, we all see him and we will talk about it later."

"But-"

"Besides, now is not the time for that. Look how happy he is. I don't think I have seen him this happy since he learned to ride a bike. Let's just cheer him on for now."

Augustus nodded. Livia was right. Now was the time for celebration.

But even as the crowd cheered Jaune put away his weapons and approached the moor around the arena, helping some of his opponents up.  
Like a gracious winner he shook the hand of Team BRNZ's hand, thanking him for a good match. He was even giving them pointers on what they could have done better.

"Well, that was that." Coco said, getting up.  
"I have to admit, I was expecting more of a show from him."

"What? Even more? I think he did really well." Livia said and the sisters agreed. They were all getting up and ready to move to Jaune's dorm.

"Yeah, that was good and all but it was nothing compared to what he did to Cardin and his team."

"His team? Did Jaune take on an entire team on his own." Augustus was shocked. To do such a thing was folly, even for experienced huntsmen.

"No." the large young man said, speaking his first word to the Arcs.  
"He challenged Cardin to a duel and won a superb victory."

"Afterwards he took on the rest of Team CRDL on his own and won." the other boy of team CFVY said.

"And that was before he had wings, mind you. And it had been a close call." Velvet said, urging the family of blondes to hurry up.

* * *

**Later at JNPR's dorm**

* * *

The Arc family was waiting in the dorm of Team JNPR, having been let in by the professor Glynda Goodwitch.  
Said professor had also all but ran away from Livia Arc's angry glare. Their little talk over scroll was still fresh in Livia's memory as well as in Glynda's.

The sisters were looking around the room, resisting the urge to dig around in the drawers. Augustus was looking out the window, remembering memories of his time at Beacon, some good and some bad.  
Livia was sitting by the desk. She was looking through a journal. It had Jaune's name on it but the handwriting was nothing like his.

Gaius was just resting on one of the beds, just having taken his medication. He was taking all of this rather well. Being the level headed one all the time did take a lot out of him though.

The family was snapped out of their thoughts as the door opened. Team JNPR entered. Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and finally Jaune Arc.  
"Hi guys."

Before Jaune could even react he was rushed by his entire family, giving him a big hug.

"Damn it, young man! I was so worried when you wandered off in the night! Did you ever think of how we would feel when we couldn't find you?"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way for me to make it into Beacon." said Jaune, returning the hug as best he could. His arms were not enough for his entire family. Instead he let his wings envelope his loved ones. The sisters initially recoiled but soon accepted the feathery embrace.

The rest of Team JNPR were watching the heartwarming scene. Nora was almost crying. Pyrrha was smiling and Ren was… Ren.  
Ren was simply Ren.

Ever stoic he put an hand on his partners shoulder. He did crack a smile though.

The hug lasted for several minutes until finally Livia broke it up, still teary-eyed. She tried to form words but couldn't. Jaune let her sit down on one of the beds. She was soon joined by her husband and daughters while Jaune began to introduced his team.

"Mom, dad, sisters, meet my team."  
His teammates stepped forward, one at a time, to shake the hands with the Arcs. They all got up for the handshake as it was not a thing an Arc would do sitting down, not with Livia Arc in the room.

"Lie Ren." said Ren as he shook the older man's hand.

"Augustus Arc. I do not mean to pry but would you happen to be Li Ren's-"

"Yes, but I would prefer not to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"I understand. I met the man once. Shame what happened really. But enough about that. I hear Jaune thinks of you like something like a brother here."

"The feeling is mutual. It has been nice having someone help with Nora's more…. energetic tendencies."

Augustus nodded, looking over to the pink whirlwind that seemed to pass by his daughters.

Meanwhile Nora was going through the blondes' hands like a hurricane, barely giving them time enough time to state their names. Pyrrha Nikos on the other hand took her time. She intended to make a good impression.

"Eh, hello. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner."

"Livia Arc, his mother."  
The woman's handshake was firm and steady. Obviously she was a levelheaded woman, being able to keep calm despite seeing her son as he was now. Still, she was a bit red in the eyes.  
"I trust he hasn't been too much trouble for you? With all that has happened to him and all?"

"Well, there were some bumps but overall he has been doing quite well. We have all tried to help him as best we can."

"That is good to hear. Now, don't mind my youngest too much. When she learned Jaune had been partnered with you she got a bit excited."

"A bit?" Pyrrha hesitated to ask. Jaune had warned her.

"Well, Blende forgot how to form coherent sentences for a while."

"MOM! Could you not tell her that!" Blende shot in, embarrassed beyond belief. She did however compose herself quickly.

"I mean, uh, could I have your autograph?"  
She produced a notebook and a pen from her pocket.

This earned some bothered looks from the other sisters.

"Of course."  
Pyrrha was used to people asking her for these things. Even so she was glad that Jaune had been right about his family. They did not really care about her fame!  
Sure, Blende seemed to do it but she was the youngest of them. She would probably grow out of it soon.

With introductions over the Arcs sat down on one of the beds, preparing for the serious talk. Ren put his hand on Nora's shoulder.  
"Come now, Nora. I think Jaune and his family need some time alone."  
Nora nodded and walked out, waving goodbye to her new friends. She was soon followed by Ren who simply gave a curt bow.

"Say Pyrrha, are you not going to join them? I believe Jaune is going to have us meet someone." noted Iolite as Jaune's partner did not tag along with her teammates.  
Instead the red haired girl sat down with Jaune on another bed, their fingers intertwined with one another's.

"Oh, I see." Iolite said, looking at the slightly embarrassed faces of the couple in front to her. It was quite a sight, seeing them touch foreheads while Jaune put a wing around her, as if to embrace her. They looked so happy.

"I can't believe it! Bro, how are you and the Champ-" Blende Arc tried to ask but was silenced by both Virdine and Thulite.  
The other sister moved to restrain her arms and legs.

Once they had their youngest sister pinned to the bed they muttered an apology for their sister's outburst.  
Virdine, the oldest of the girls, decided to be the voice of the sisters.  
"Sorry about that. We really didn't expect our brother to get a girlfriend so soon. Congratulations to the both of you."

"It's quite alright. I don't think either one of us had expected this either." Pyrrha said as Jaune gave her a hug that she returned.

"So, where do I begin?" Jaune asked.

"At the beginning."

* * *

And so Jaune told them everything. How he had not gone back on his word to his parents. He told them how he had forged his transcripts and sent them to Signal. He explained how he had managed to make his way to Beacon and how he had met Pyrrha and how she had saved him during the entrance exam.

He told them how his fangs had emerged the day after meeting his team and how he had been having nightmares and how he had started to remember things that he had never done or seen.  
Pyrrha helped him tell of how they had discovered his growing wings and how they had tried to hide them at first.  
They blushed as they told the Arcs of how they had gotten together, how Jaune had danced with Pyrrha with his ruined trousers.

The Arcs gasped when the pair told them of how Jaune's wings had suddenly grown into their full size in the middle of the grimm attack of Vale and still had risked his life to save a civilian.  
"And the rest you know." Jaune concluded.

He and Pyrrha had not gone into too great detail but they had given Jaune's family an overview of all that had happened. They had however chosen not to mention the Red Thirst or all his extra organs. That would be too much at this point.

"But why?" Rosinca asked. "That still doesn't explain why this has happened."

Jaune took a deep sigh. The moment of truth was here.  
"Because I'm…"  
Dust, he had tried to prepare himself for this, going over it again and again in his head.  
"It's because I'm reincarnated."

Jaune picked up his dream journal and showed it to his family.  
As they looked at the text and the drawings he told them of the Emperor and the Primarch project.  
He told them of his brothers and his sons, how they had traversed the stars, ushering in a bright future for mankind.  
He then told them of Horus' betrayal and war against the Emperor. He told them of his death at his brother's hand.

"Jaune, I'm sorry but it is just…. I just can't believe it. No one has ever been able to leave Remnant. How do you know that all this is not just some great lie to fool you?"

It was really too much for Livia to swallow.  
Jaune could not blame her. He had not really believed it either, nor had he wanted to believe it, until Pyrrha had convinced him otherwise.

Jaune fished out his scroll from his pocket and showed them the results from doctor Surgia's latest MRI-scan of him. His parents gasped at what they saw. His sisters did likewise as they saw all the extra organs.  
"Are all of these meant to be there? Are your wings part of this?" asked Desmine her older brother worriedly. Was he even her brother anymore?

Jaune shook his head.  
"No, they aren't. I mean the wings aren't supposed to be there, nor the fangs. They are mutations. The rest though, that is meant to be there."

"Why? What could possibly justify this?"

"When Father, the Emperor, did something he would not half-ass it, for the most part. Me and my brothers were made to conquer a galaxy so Father made sure to make us prepared for it."  
Jaune bowed his head in shame, shame of being flawed.  
"His work was not perfect though."

"Your father?" muttered Augustus angrily.  
This being, this Emperor, had forged his sons for war and had just left them to their own devices. He had not even bothered to help his sons with their afflictions or help them understand why he left them, instead opting to just turn his back on them and seclude himself in his golden palace.

And Jaune still called this ass "Father"!  
What was Augustus then? What was Augustus Arc to his son then?

"Dad." Jaune said, noticing his father's anger.  
"Dad, I know the Emperor was not a perfect father. For all his greatness he was not perfect. Even so I could never turn my back on him for he is my Father, my sire."

"And I'm not!?"

Jaune shamefully shook his head. He had contemplated this before. Augustus was not "Father".

Augustus got angry and shot up from the bed.  
"The bloody hell, Jaune! I looked after you more than him and you still think of him as your father!?"

"Augustus, please! Let's hear him out!"

"No! I am done with this madness! Space soldiers! Gods and demons! It is madness! I want my son back! My real son!"  
He gestured at Jaune.  
"Because I sure as hell did not breed this!"

Augustus was so busy shouting at his family that he did not notice his son approach him from behind, hugging him tightly.  
"Dad, you are not my Father." Jaune's voice was quivering and he tightened the hug.  
"But you will always be dad to me. I just want you to know that."

He let go of his dad and backed away, crying. He had been afraid of this but it had to be done.  
"I'm sorry I didn't turn out the way you hoped."  
Jaune tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. His dad had rejected him and he couldn't do anything about it.

August looked at his son, his baby boy, who was crying.  
'_What have I done?_'

Before Jaune could return to Pyrrha's side did Augustus grab him and hug him.  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Please, forgive me. It's just so much."

Soon the hug was expanded by Livia Arc.  
"Jaune, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, we will always love you."

"Mom?" Jaune held back a snivel. His eyes were watery from crying.

"Hush now. No matter who you were in your past life or whoever you think is your Father or what you end up becoming, you will always be our little angel."  
Livia brushed gently over her son's hair, calming him down. Soon his cries of sorrow were replaced by cries of joy and his sisters joined in the hug. For all his changes he was still, and would forever be, their brother.

They were brought from their family hug by a sob. They all turned around to see Pyrrha crying.  
"Pyr, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault." Pyrrha said weakly, almost in a whisper.

"Don't say that. We should be thanking you for looking after our Jaune." Virdine said.  
"You are not at fault in any of this."

"But I am!" Pyrrha shouted.  
"It all started because I unlocked his aura, because I was selfish!"

Jaune stepped closer and went down on one knee, taking her hands in his.  
"Pyr, you are not making any sense. How is anything your fault? If you hadn't unlocked my aura I would have died during the entrance exam. And how can you think it was you unlocking my aura that caused any of this?"

Pyrrha steeled herself and looked into his eyes. Those clear blue eyes, they had been the first clue to her misdeed.  
"Jaune, do you remember what aura is?"

"Sure. it's the manifestations of our souls. You taught me that."

She nodded.  
"When I unlocked my aura I pushed some of mine into you, stirring up your soul, awakening it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you see? You started changing after that! First it was your eyes in the Death Stalker's nest.  
That same night you started having nightmare of your old life. You would scream and wake up in a cold sweat all the time. You were suffering. You kept falling behind because you wouldn't get any real sleep."  
She remembered it. He would wake up and be miserable each and every day. And he was still having those nightmares.

"It is not your fault, Pyr. Anyone would have nightmare after I went through."

"It is my fault! All the pain and suffering you have had to go through! The fangs, the nightmares, the wings and the Thirst!"

She pulled away from him, moving towards the window. She would not run from the Arcs but she didn't want to face them either. It was her fault that all of this had occurred, that Jaune had suffered, that he was now a freak in the eyes of the world, that his father almost had rejected him. And to make matters worse, she had just told them of the Thirst, their team's secret.

He would hate her. They would hate her. And they would be right to do so. And all because she had wanted a friend so badly. She didn't dare to look them in the eye.

"Pyr…."  
She felt Jaune reach out to her but she pulled away. She couldn't see for all the tears in her eyes. Dust, she was a coward and she hated herself for it. She felt something soft run over her shoulders, enveloping her, pulling her closer. It was one of Jaune's wings. Soon she found herself in one of his hugs, having her tears wiped away.

"Pyr, I forgive you. Even if there is nothing to forgive."

She sniffled.  
"What?"  
How could he not be angry with her? She looked over to the rest of the Arcs. they were not angry either.  
"Why?"

"Like Jaune said: there is nothing to forgive." said Mrs. Arc.  
"You couldn't have known, dear. No one could have known."

Augustus nodded. "And even after all of this began you stayed with him, helping him."

"Thank you, Pyrrha, for looking after our brother." the sisters said in unison.

"Besides, if you hadn't unlocked his aura he would most certainly have died. And if he somehow survived without you unlocking it, it would have been unlocked at some other time, only then he would not have had you with him." Gaius Arc said.

There was silence for a while. Tears dried up and moods brightened until Livia spoke up.  
"The Thirst? Jaune, what's the Thirst? I couldn't help but notice that you forgot to mention it before."

She saw his son grimace. It was clear that it was another bit of garbage in his new genetic makeup.  
"Another mutation, like the wings and the fangs. I never found a solution to it my last life. It's- I- "

How was Jaune supposed to tell them of it? He had all but been running scared in his past life about it, fearing Father's response to learning of it. How would his parents take it? How was he supposed that he had a thirst for blood so strong at times that it had reduced proud astartes to mindless savages?

He turned to Pyrrha for help. She was the strong one when dealing with these things, or so he had believed.  
"It is a thirst for blood." she said, wishing for all of this to be over with.  
"If Jaune doesn't drink blood he suffers. He has a hard time focusing and thinking, and he has a hard time controlling himself. And even if he drinks it is always there at his core, waiting."

"Jaune, is this true?" Rosinca asked, terror in her eyes.  
She was not afraid of her brother, she was afraid for him.

Jaune nodded.  
"Yes. It is always there but drinking makes it subside for a while. It gets worse with stress. When it was at its worst I could hardly look at people without wanting to tear open their throats and drink."

"How have you managed? If it is so strong, how have you not gone mad yet."

"Heh, I told you already. Pyrrha has been a great help with all of this." he said sheepishly.

His family took it as well as he had expected: with shock.  
"But how? Why? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear he would never forgive himself if he did!" Livia Arc bolted up from the bed and started to examine Pyrrha's neck. It was the most stereotypical place for vampires to bite in novels so why not in real life?

"Jaune never hurt me, Mrs. Arc, and he never would. Even when the thirst was at its worst he was always very careful. As for why, I couldn't let him suffer like he did."  
Pyrrha gave a small laugh.  
"Looking back at it, it was a miracle that I convinced him to do it in the first place. He was so determined not to hurt anyone. Even when he had Cardin dead to rights he held himself back."

The Arcs nodded. That was Jaune alright but it was time to wrap things up.  
"Right, well this discussion has been very enlightening!" Iolite said, clapping her hands together.  
"Quite so. Brother is a reincarnated space-warrior-prince." Thulite agreed.  
"And is apparently a son of a god-emperor." Rosinca noted.

"Do not call him that!" Jaune barked at her.  
"My brother Lorgar did and Father did not take too kindly to that!"

"Duly noted."

The other girls continued with their summary.  
"There is apparently life elsewhere but Remnant." Virdine pointed out.  
"And he has more spare organs than I have fingers." Morganite chimed in.  
"And he has a girlfriend." said Blende. "Who really is out of his league."  
"And he is a bloody angel-vampire. Never thought I would ever say such a thing out loud." Desmine said, making Jaune chuckle.

"Well, my legion was the Blood Angels. And before you ask, no, it was not because we drank blood. That only became a thing later."

Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Arc were just smiling. Their family was together again and all the bad stuff was over with.

"Well, this has been grand but let's talk about some more pleasant matters." Augustus said.

"Oh, yes! Jaune, would you mind showing me your suit! I need to make sure it suits you."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure it does."

"Jaune Sanguinius Arc, I will be the judge of that."

With a sigh Jaune got up and took out the suit from the wardrobe and found himself subject to Livia's question as to why the pants were still in tatters.

Pyrrha found herself faced with the Arc girls and their father.  
"And while my better half is interrogating Jaune on how he was able to afford a new suit, how about you tell me why the school's faunus were singing in my boy's honor when we made our way here."

Pyrrha cringed.  
"They were singing? But I'm sure Jaune asked them to stop with that."

"Well, yes, he would. But I'm more curious about the context of the lyrics. What is this about him being a "smasher of balls" and "end to the Winchester line"?

"Um, well, you see…"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this attempt of a tearjerker of a chapter.  
In the next chapter: we meet Weiss' sister while Ozpin and his inner circle keep being stupid.**


	23. Chapter 22

Before anything else: I have hinted at the idea of making omake (Japanese for extra) chapter for this story to a few of my dear readers.  
These chapters would not actually be part of the story but some might get some laugh out of them.  
I have put up a poll on my profile on which you may vote Yes/No/Don't care.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The day after JNPR's team match was a quiet one.

The arena was having repairs done and general maintenance carried out. The only thing regarding the tournament to happen this day was the reveal of the upcoming doubles matches.

The Arcs once again turned up at JNPR's dorm in the morning.  
After the sisters had teased Pyrrha and Jaune (not to mention asking for details about what all they had been up to together) it was time for some more serious matters to discuss.

Jaune was quite relieved about his family accepting what he had become and what he had been. Now after a good night's sleep their tempers were calmer and they were talking like usual.  
They were a bit worried about the legion that might be at his beck and call, but hey, what can you do?

Jaune had told them that a meeting with these warriors most likely would be eminent after the tournament as his existence was now public knowledge. Jaune had assumed that the astartes would find him then.

He explained to his family about his dreams and how the astartes would come forth at some point and fight grimm.  
It was weird and difficult having to explain his prophetic dreams to them.  
When asked for more about these dreams he told them of the dream he had had about the breach and how that had turned out.

He didn't mention his past musings about the 'weave of time'. He did not bring up how merely observing a thread of time might alter it.  
He could no more predict the tomorrow than he could dictate the motion of the stars.  
It was difficult enough to talk of his dreams without contemplating such matters.  
That was another source of worry, the fact that he could not hold his visions for certain at all. He would know the future when time came, not a moment before.

They then turned to the other set of dreams he tended to have, those of his past life.  
To his surprise did his mother tell him that he had actually had these dreams since before Beacon. Roughly once a year, beginning at the day he was born.

In hindsight it made sense in a way. When he had been born he had bellowed like he was in pain and someone had hurt him.  
Now they knew the why, the how and the who - it was the pain of dying at his brother's hand.  
Jaune's mother had been on the verge of tears when he told her of that final battle.

Before Jaune could go into detail about the events of Horus' rebellion they heard the sound of fighting from outside.  
He darted up from his chair and jumped out from an open window, letting his wings catch carry him to the source of the disturbance.  
'_Please don't let it happen yet._'

* * *

**Beacon's courtyard - a few minutes earlier**

* * *

"Weiss, wait up!"

"This can't wait up Ruby!" said the heiress as she all but sprinted across the courtyard, watching the sky.  
"There! That's her ship!"

"Her ship?"  
Ruby looked up and indeed there was an airship. It was of Atlesian make and in military colors but it was still beautiful.  
That only left one question: who was she?

"My sister!"

The ship landed and soon a tall and slender woman stepped out followed by a soldier and an Atlesian battle droid.  
There was no doubt of which family she hailed from.  
She looked like an carbon copy of Weiss Schnee minus the scar over the eye and plus a bit of height and mass… in "the right places".

Her white hair was in a tight knot on her head and she carried herself with all the dignity and professionalism one could expect from an Atlesian specialist…. or a Schnee that had actually earned her position.  
***cough*** Unlike a certain man who had married into the family and then proceeded to ruin the family name forever ***cough***.

"Winter!" shouted Weiss as she kept moving forward. "Winter! It's so good to see you again! Your presence honors us." Weiss actually stopped to give a courtesy.  
Winter however did not seem to be as touched by her sisters sudden appearance as she kept looking around her, taking in the air.  
"So Winter, what brings you here?"

Winter did not even make eye contact when she answered "Classified".

"Oh, well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"I see." Weiss could not help but feel a bit proud of her sister. She was having secret tasks. Surely there were not many who were trusted with that.

Ruby did not share Weiss' sentiment however.  
"Well… that's nice... I guess."

"Oh, but never mind that, Winter. You're going to like it here! I know you travel a lot, but Beacon is so much different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school have little to no connection! I could scarcely believe it! I-"  
Weiss was getting excited.

"I'm quite familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I am here." Winter said with and icy tone.  
"Nor did I come here to watch my own kin fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice."

Weiss' and Ruby's jaws almost hit the ground in surprise.  
"But we won!"

"It was a novice's victory. I counted at least three strikes missed."

Weiss bowed her head in shame while Winter dismissed her security. The soldier saluted and then left followed by the machine.  
Now alone Winter turned back to her sister with what looked like a smile.  
"So Weiss, how have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class, and grimm studies an-"

**Winter-chop!**

Weiss' eyes watered as a large and solid bump on her head took shape.  
"Silence, you boob! I didn't ask about your ranking. I asked how you've been. You still look flat as a board. Have you been eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Have you made new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss muttered as she tried to feel how large a bump she had gotten.

Ruby just giggled.  
"Heh, boob. Your sister said boob."  
'_But Weiss doesn't even have boobs, only mosquito bites._'

"Ah, so this is the leader you wrote of. I must admit that I expected something more." said Winter and cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Heh... Thanks!"

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! Uh, yes, sure." Ruby tried to courtesy but only ended up almost falling on her ass.  
Winter held back a snicker.

"I actually have business with the General and your Headmaster but there is still time until then. Why don't you take me to your quarters?

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Naturally. But for your information, the bunk beds are more stable than they seem."

"Bunk beds? Weren't those things outlawed by the council over a decade ago? Who ever got the idea of putting up bunk beds in a school?"

Ruby took this as an ideal moment to hightail it outta there, leaving Winter and Weiss to eat her dust and semblance-generated flower petals.  
"We'll catch up at a later time. K-thanks-bye!"

"So, Weiss, out of curiosity. You wouldn't happen to know anything about Jaune Arc, the so-called "Angel"?" Winter's voice was now serious again. It was not a laughing matter they were discussing anymore.  
Arc's appearance had stirred up quite the commotion all over Remnant. Including the Atlas military.

"Yes. His teams' dorm is right across mine. Our teams interact quite frequently."

"I see. Is there anything you could tell me?"

"Well, he is quite a mystery but he has hinted at telling everyone more once the tournament is over. For now we only have rumors."

"Such as?"

"That he is royalty of a previously unknown empire. That he has legions worth of troops at his beck and call. That he has been sent by the gods to us. There is a myriad of them."

"And from where do these rumors originate?"

"His teammate, Nora Valkyrie but he has tried to keep them under wraps. Personally I think he is actually letting her do it while he denies them in order to misdirect others from the truth."

"Perhaps."

* * *

Qrow knew he shouldn't be doing this but he had nothing better to do.  
He and Port had already wrecked all the decent bars in town, the arena was closed for maintenance and he had no active mission right now.

On the other hand, messing with Jimmy's little snowflake was always fun. And she was parading around with her new little toys. Bunch of junk if anyone asked Qrow.

He had been going around the grounds when he had seen Snow Queen's ship.  
He had contemplated drawing a penis on it but instead he opted for a more direct approach.

Now he was sneaking up on the white heads, weapon at the ready.  
Then he swung his blade.

* * *

Before Winter could ask anything else there was the sound of metal hitting the ground behind them. Then there was a voice of a drunk.  
"Hey!"

The Schnees turned around only to see the drunk in question tossing a headless droid to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!"

Winter's eyes narrowed as she stopped the remains of the security from engaging the offending party.  
Weiss was offended beyond belief. How did this drunk have the gall to talk to her sister like that?  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

The drunk just proceeded to plant his palm in Weiss' face and pushed her away.  
"Not you. That's for sure."  
He pointed a not so steady finger at Winter.  
"You. I saw that gaudy ship of yours. I guess you're here as well."

"I'm standing right before you. Or maybe you are seeing two of me."  
Winter narrowed her eyes at the annoying drunk.

Qrow squinted.  
"No, I only see one of you. Thank dust for that."

"I hope you realize that you just destroyed Atlas Military property. Expensive property."

"Oh no. I thought it was some sort of… walking garbage can." he said making a wobbly gesture to the broken machine.

Winter scowled. "I don't have time for your games, Qrow."

Weiss almost gagged at this. Did these two know each other?

"Geez, you Specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you lot really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Mornin'wood finally turned his back on Oz."

Winter tightened her grip on her sable.  
"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"But-"

"Listen to sister, Snowflake. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly cut it out from you!"  
Steel flashed and Winter pointed her blade at Qrow.

Qrow smirked. This is what he had come for. He slicked his hair out of his eyes.  
"Alright then... Come take it."

Weiss couldn't do anything to stop them fighting. She knew that she couldn't face up against Winter even if she wanted to and the drunk, Qrow was his name...  
No, just no.  
Drunk or not, he was holding his ground. Hell, he almost seemed like he was having fun while going head-to-head against Winter.

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ruby.  
"What's happening?"

"Some drunk just started a fight with my sister!"

"Who would do such a thin-" Before Ruby finished she caught a glimpse of Winter's opponent. "Uncle!"

"What?!"

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

'_Well this is awkward._' thought Weiss. '_I can either sheer on my sister or my partner's uncle but i don't want Winter to think too badly of me, nor Ruby. Oh, the hell with it! He pushed me in the face!_'  
"Teach him some manners, Winter!"

* * *

Mercury Black was having a good day. Cinder had given him the day off and he had managed to get one over Emerald in their eternal feuding.  
Emerald had then buggered off for the day and now there was free entertainment. A good ol' battle to the death in broad daylight.  
Life was good for Mercury Black.

Mercury enjoyed stuff like this. He liked fights, he liked wanton destruction. The sheer spontaneousness of it, the hurting and the screaming, and not to mention the chaos. He was an agent of chaos.  
At least that is how he saw himself at times. In reality he was just an asshole, a trait he had inherited from his (now dead) deadbeat dad.

Mercury walked closer, wanting to get a better look at the fight. He recognized Winter Schnee, Specialist of the Atlesian Military.

Then he saw her opponent. The man with the red and tattered cloak landed right in front of Mercury. He was so close that Mercury could practically smell the man, or at least the smell of booze.

"Oh f#ck all kinds of duck."  
It was him! The drunken deadbeat that had almost caught them when they did the thing so that Cinder could do her thing with the grimm-thing in order to get the thing from the maiden-thing!

'_Fuck this shit I'm out!_' thought Mercury as he beat a hasty retreat. He made sure to keep his head down and face hidden.

Cinder must know of this. This man could ruin everything

* * *

Winter launched herself at Qrow once more.  
They had already been over the entire landing area only to get back to where the fight had started.

To her surprise did the Qrow not do anything to defend like he had done previously. Instead he just stood there with a grin on his face, looking at something behind her…  
'_Oh crap baskets_.'

She barely managed to stop her blade by the drunk's throat when she heard the all too familiar voice of general Ironwood, her direct superior.  
"SCHNEE!"Indeed, behind her was General Ironwood. Behind him was Penny Polendina.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter sheeted her blade and made a salute.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started it, sir!"

"That's actually not true. She attacked me first." pointed Qrow out.

"Is that so?" The general pinned her with his glare. He was really not happy with her.

Winter bowed her head in shame.  
Qrow was right. She had just done the cardinal sin of all international military matters on Remnant: struck first without proper justification.

Ironwood shifted his ire to Qrow. Winter may have messed up but she was not the kind of person to do something like this without provocation. Said provocation had probably come from Qrow.  
What was the drunk even doing here? Ozpin had given him no task to do here at Beacon.  
"You. What are you doing?"

"I could be asking you the same thing actually."

"I'm -"

"Now, now, everyone. Let's calm ourselves."

Walking up to the group was Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.  
"The arena may be closed for maintenance but I'm sure they would let you test it out if you really want to fight. Of course, I would get to sell tickets, and popcorn."

As Goodwitch began breaking up the crowd and dealing with all of the collateral damage Ironwood left with Winter in tow. Penny waved Ruby off, getting a wave in return.

Qrow surveyed the devastation he had managed to created.  
Not a bad day's work. He felt like he had earned himself a drink. Before he could get said drink did he feel his (honorable) niece jumping onto him.  
"Uncle Qrow! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope."

Ruby faked sad puppy eyes only to start grinning with her uncle as he patted her on the head.  
Their little family reunion was however cut short by Professor Ozpin.

"Qrow! A word, please."

"I think I'm in trouble." whispered Qrow, faking worry.  
"Catch ya later, kid."

Weiss walked up to her partner.  
"You know, now your recklessness makes sense."

"You're just mad because he kicked your sister's butt."

"That was a draw, at best! He totally surrendered at the end."

"Suuure."

* * *

**At the arena**

* * *

The repairs for the arena were completed early that day. Cinder had to admit that the Atlesian knew how to build and maintain. Work crews from any other nation would have taken a much longer time to complete this task.

"And now, deciding on the doubles matches for tomorrow." said the voice of Bartholomew Oobleck.

'_Deciding? Oh, you silly little man. I'm the one doing the deciding._' thought Cinder as she pulled out her scroll and began to do her thing.

Soon she had set up the matches in her favour. There were CFVY going up against her disciples. CFVY were no threat to her plans but she needed Mercury and Emerald to win and CFVY would serve as the sacrifice for that.

Then there was RWBY. It had been difficult to figure out who they would send to the doubles round.  
Who would have thought that starting a nasty rumour about their friend(s) and almost ruining their relationship would make it so difficult to mingle with people?

Still, Emerald had managed to figure it out somehow.

"The bimbo and the heiress" as Mercury called them would go up against FNKI.  
It was a quarantined win for RWBY and that suited Cinder just fine.  
Cinder needed them to move on to the singles matches for her plans.

But what for JNPR? They had the champion. Any team would lose against them so there was no need to do anything to their selection.  
Cinder had decided to make them a part of her plans as well. The angel and the champion, what delicious unease their fall from grace would create.  
'_Yeessss, make him fallll…_'

Cinder hadn't come up with how to screw them over yet but she would just have Emerald do her thing when the time came.

The children were only human, she figured that also went for the angel somehow, and human had a tendency to screw up. Cinder would just make sure they did so. In the right way and at the right time of course.

"And that concludes the sortings of the doubles matches. And now to our next bit of programming: a free for all weapons demonstration of the Atlas Military!" said the moronic professor over the speakers, finally shutting up. His constant prattle was getting on Cinder's nerves.

Cinder leaned back in her seat. There was nothing left for her to do. She might as well enjoy the show.  
It was nothing spectacular really. The show was really meant for civilians, not for people like her. The weapons they demonstrated were low grade and were not even firing live rounds.  
'_Still, it's the small things in life._' thought Cinder and kept eating her popcorn that she had actually stolen from some helpless sap.

She wasn't really looking at the demonstration but at her scroll. She was now busy looking into who had hijacked the broadcast the day before.  
It wasn't any official power, that's for sure and she somehow suspected it had to do with Arc somehow.  
How did she suspect that? No clue really. Maybe it was a suspicion in the back of her head. She had been having a lot of those lately.

Her scroll buzzed in her hands.  
A message?

"We have a problem. -Hg"  
And there went Cinder's good mood.  
If Mercury believed something to be a problem then it probably was a real problem.

* * *

**Ozpin's office**

* * *

"Now then, would anyone care to explain why the two of you were duking it out in my yard like a pair of drunk students?"  
Ozpin was not happy, not happy at all. He could expect this sort of behaviour from Qrow but from Winter? Good grief.

"Qrow, If you were one of my men I would put you in front of a firing squad." said Ironwood.

"If I was one of your men I would do it myself." retorted Qrow.

"While we don't condone Qrow's behavior, acting the way you did did most certainly not improve the situation." Glynda scolded Winter.

"He was drunk!" protested the specialist.

"He is always drunk. Just look."

True to Goodwitch's word, Qrow was having a drink from his bottle before quickly hiding it away.

Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Qrow, what are you doing here at Beacon? You went dark weeks ago, then you pop up here again only to keep getting off the radar."

"Hey, lay off with the protocols. I'm not one of you black-ops dopes, Jimmy."

"That's general." said Winter.

"Who cares? Besides, you sent me out to get intel on the enemy and I can only tell you that the enemy is here. As for me going on and off the grid all the time: I've been busy looking into other stuff for you, like the Arc kid. Seriously, I've been working my ass of trying to keep tabs on the enemy and Arc at the same time."

"We know." Ironwood was getting annoyed with Qrow. Nothing unusual.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-"

"Communication's goes two ways." Qrow pulled out his scroll and pointed at it. "You see that? That's the SEND-button. Very useful for getting intel to OTHERS!"

"They had reason to believe you to be compromised." Winter cut in.

"And I have reason to believe you don't belong here. No really, who invited her?"  
Ironwood actually relented. With a sigh he turned to Winter and made a sign for her to leave. She obeyed, even if she did protest a bit.

"There, now there's only us. Go on."

"Our little infiltrator is not some mere pawn. She is the one who attacked Amber."

"Qrow, are you serious?"

"Do you think I would joke about this? Do you think anyone of us would joke about this?"  
He took a swig from his flask before addressing the others in the group.

"Just to remind you all: we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters or vagabonds. We and the leaders of the other academies are the ones that keep the world safe from evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind the scenes and why we work in the shadows. Discrete is how we operate."

"Are you getting somewhere with this Qrow?" asked Goodwitch. This all sounded like some poorly executed exposition to her.

"I'm getting to it." said Qrow and stepped up to Ironwood, really closely.  
"Which one was it, James?"

"What?"

"Which concussion did you suffer that made bringing your entire fucking military to Vale in broad f#ckin' daylight seem like a good idea!? That's not discrete! That is obvious at its worst! Were you even thinking?"

"Discrete wasn't working!" roared the general in retaliation.  
He stepped to the desk to plug in his scroll but thought better of it. The virus was still very much a problem. Instead he stepped towards the window and gestured out towards the arena in the sky as well as the ships.

"I'm here, they are here, because we are needed to safeguard everything."

"No, you're here because Ozpin let you into this little group of ours and told you of the real fight that's coming to us."

"And I am grateful for that. And I intend to show my gratitude by protecting the people of Vale. Don't you get it? The people needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look up and see my fleet they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength. The enemy will think twice about trying something when the ships are around."

Qrow gave a dry laugh.  
"You really think the enemy is scared of your toys? I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear."

Ozpin figured that this discussion had gone on long enough.  
They stood together as a group but if he didn't step in they would soon fall divided.  
"And fear will bring the Grimm." he said.  
"A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's something in the air now, a worry on everyone's minds…"

He gestured out the window.  
"If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood nodded if a bit reluctantly but he did not back down.  
"There is another reason why I haven't sent them away."

"Arc's claim that the grimm will attack?"

"Yes. If the grimm were to strike I would stake my reputation on it happening around the festival. But that is only my suggestion." stated Ironwood.  
"Even if the grimm do not strike there is this hidden "legion" of his to think about."

"What do you suggest we do, Ozpin?" asked Goodwitch.

"I would suggest we find ourselves guardian."

"A guardian would be an option." admitted Ironwood. "I also think that it would be a good idea to keep Amber's remaining power out off enemy hands."  
All nodded. Poor Amber.  
"I don't know for how long she will last like this. Even with our technology sustaining her." continued Ironwood.  
"And even if we could keep her like this forever there are ethical aspects to consider."

All nodded again. Living on like Amber was now… it just wasn't right.  
Qrow agreed the most, partially because he considered himself partially responsible for Amber's condition. If he only had been a bit faster he could have prevented it.

"So, on to the next object on our to-do-list." said Qrow wishing to change the subject.  
"The virus, any changes?"

Ironwood shook his head.  
There had been no changes. They didn't know who had done it, except that it was the work of the enemy. His technicians had gone over the CCT's code dozens of times already. They still couldn't get the virus out without a full shutdown of the tower.  
And with the festival right around the corner that would not be an option. Not to mention the outrage it would cause if this information got out.

They had barely been able to track who's scrolls and machines that had been hacked.  
"We are now focusing on containing the virus. What already is infected can't be fixed until after the festival. By our estimate that number is limited however."

"Right, and what about the ones who told us about the virus? Have you managed to contact the astartes?" asked Glynda.

"Yes, we were able to establish communications with them soon after we learned of the virus. Text only, though. They revealed that they were looking for someone but didn't exactly know who. I decided to keep this under wraps until I knew more."

Qrow interrupted him.  
"Hang on a moment. You said you "were able" to establish communications with them. What changed?"

"And who or what are they looking for?" asked Glynda.

"They ceased all communications with us once Arc revealed himself at the tournament. We also know for certain that it was they who caused the broadcast after JNPR's match. I guess he is the one they were looking for."

"And this new broadcast seemed to stop when Arc addressed Them." Glynda pointed out.  
She had gone over that moment many times. He had obviously greeted them through the broadcast and then he had given them an order to prepare and wait… for something.  
It was impossible to know what Arc had said. There had simply been too much noise back then.  
"They are up to something."

"But what?" asked Ozpin worriedly.

"We don't know." said Ironwood.  
"But I intend to be ready for it, whatever it is."

"James." Ozpin cautioned his friend.  
"We may not trust them fully yet, nor do I suggest that we trust them fully yet but do NOT do anything that might ruin possible future relations. They **might** turn out to be valuable allies yet."

Ozpin hardly believed his own words. He tended to only trust things and people as far as he could throw them. And all things Arc had made Ozpin doubt the state of his throwing arm as of late.

"If he hasn't done that already." muttered Goodwitch.

"How so?" asked Qrow.

"It would be fairly obvious who they were looking for. They were looking for Arc, obviously. Anyone could have figured that out. If these astartes learn that we knowingly withheld information about him from them they might not be kind to us when the time comes. Need I remind you all that if what Arc has told us is true, he is very important to them."

"Yes, but it would be foolhardy to just give them what they want without getting anything in return. If we had just handed Arc over to them what would have stopped them from just going into hiding again?" countered the general.  
"I was hoping to establish a chance for diplomatic talks."

"A good idea." said Ozpin. "And I do hope that we will get a chance to talk with them peacefully. Until then, we will proceed with caution and play our cards close to our chests."

'_A viiice mooove. Diiiscretiooon isss thee betterrr paarrrt of valourrr…_'

* * *

**One day later - Amity Colosseum**

* * *

It was time for the doubles matches. The Arcs were all seated on the highest seats in the entire arena with team JNPR, enjoying the show. They were all enjoying themselves, even treating themselves to a few treats.  
That went double for Nora.

She and Pyrrha had just won their doubles match earlier that day.  
A lot of people had been disappointed that Jaune Arc hadn't participated but he just stated that he wasn't the best fighter of the team.  
Besides, he had a family to hang out with. Also, it wasn't like Nora minded fighting in his stead.

"Hey, guys. It's time for Coco and Yatsuhashi's match." said Ren.  
"Looks like they will be going up against Mercury and Emerald."

"Kick their butts!" shouted Nora from behind her fort of popcorn boxes and cotton candy.  
The rest of her team shared her sentiment.

The arena began to change and the fighters stepped forward. Soon they were surrounded by forest and geysers and a bit of high grass.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" asked Ren and took a small piece of candy from Nora's pile.

"I would guess Coco and Yatsuhashi but given how well Emerald's and Mercury's team fought in the team matches I suppose it could go either way." stated Jaune as he saw the match begin.  
"But if I had to guess, I would say Coco and Yatsuhashi."

Coco didn't seem to hold anything back as she whipped out her gun from the start.  
Instead of charging in head first, Mercury and Emerald just retreated into the grass, hiding themselves from view of their opponents.

* * *

Cinder watched the fight with amusement. The outcome of the match was never really in doubt. Emerald and Mercury had planned ahead for this match. With the field advantage Cinder had given them with the virus and Emeralds talent, there was no way they would lose.

She reached into her box of popcorn but found it empty. Well, almost empty.

She picked up a kernel and looked at it. She knew that really shouldn't do this in public.  
"But it's only one kernel" she told herself as she let the power flow into it. Besides, all were focused on the match, not her. Who could possibly notice?

***Pop!***  
The kernel popped.

Cinder smirked as she admired her handiwork that she then proceeded to eat.  
'_Popcorn always taste better when you make it yourself._'

* * *

Jaune was watching Coco trim the grass with her gun when it happened.  
His mind went away and he lost his focus. He was there and yet not there. He saw something but not through his eyes.

He was having a vision. It couldn't be anything else

He saw Ruby in a corridor. Maybe someplace in the arena. And there was Mercury.  
They were facing each other. The look of hostility on Mercury' face couldn't be mistaken.

* * *

"Jaune? Jaune, can you hear me?"  
As Jaune came back to he was being held up by his dad, keeping him from falling over.

"Thank goodness, you had me worried there."  
Jaune straightened up and tried to clear his head.

"What happened?" asked Augustus.

"I just had a vision." said Jaune.

"Something bad?" asked Pyrrha worriedly. She already knew the answer.

"Very bad I think." Jaune said. Dust, couldn't it ever be something positive?

He told them all of what he had seen. They all grew concerned with Mercury who was currently dealing with Yatsuhashi by the geyser field. Why would Mercury want to confront Ruby outside of a match?

Whatever the reason, it would happen soon for the vision had been of the arena - a service corridors perhaps - and it would not remain long after the tournament was finished. And the finals were approaching fast.

"Jaune, you have to make sure to warn Ruby Rose about this." said Gaius Arc, his experience as a huntsman weighing their options.  
"She should not to go anywhere alone. At least one person should always know where she is at all times."

"You're right. I will see to that. But for now all we can do is to stay on guard around Mercury."

"Agreed." said Ren.  
"We will also be cautious around Emerald as well."

"Don't forget Cinder." said Nora.  
All nodded and then turned their full attention back to the match.

Augustus and Gaius were chatting about the match. They did not like what they saw.

"Say, son?"

"Yes dad?"

"You said that Coco and Yatsuhashi were good at what they do, right?"

"Yeah. They are some of Beacon's finest."

"Then how come they didn't notice their enemies sneak away from the grass field and get behind their backs like this?"

"I don't know." said Jaune. In the back of his mind he had thought that something was off but his concern for Ruby had distracted him from it until now.  
"Something is off. Did any of you see it?"

His team nodded. Ren suggested that Coco and Yatsuhashi just had made an mistake due to stress but Jaune did not believe that. Neither did Sanguinius' memories.

Making mistakes due to stress in battle was not unheard of but for such experienced fighters like Coco and Yatsuhashi to do it so early in a match? It boggles the mind.  
The way Yatsu and Coco acted was not natural, even if they were stress by the fight.  
Pyrrha nodded, being more than used to tournament matches she had seen a lot happen but nothing quite like this.

All looked up at the monitor.  
Emerald had just pulled Coco into the trees, away from her teammate. The only way to see them among the trees was through the cameras.

Coco got up and called for her teammate. He didn't appear for he was was currently fighting Mercury.  
Instead Emerald stepped forward. And Coco did nothing! She acted as if it was her partner who was approaching her.

Why? Why did they keep acting so weirdly to what was happening around them? Had they gone insane? It was like something was messing with their heads.  
…Their heads. That couldn't be good.

The match ended soon after. Yatsuhashi and Coco both had their aura in the red when then dragged themselves to their teammates after the match.  
All the attendants got up to refill their drinks or to empty their bladders. Jaune got up as well.  
"I'm going to have a word with them." he said.

He was worried. He was worried about his two visions: the grimm attacking Vale and Mercury confronting Ruby as well as this strange win by Mercury and Emerald. It all felt wrong.

"Then I'll try to get in touch with Ruby." said Ren.  
"Best that someone more discreet than does something as well."

Jaune nodded his approval and kicked off and glided down to Team CFVY.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Jaune." said Velvet.  
"Sorry if we seem a bit moody. Coco and Yatsu lost quite badly."

"Actually that's what I'm here to talk about."

"If you're going to rub it in our faces then you can show it where the sun don't shine!" barked Coco. Losing like this wasn't her thing.

"No, I'm here to ask you what happened."

"Oh, well then…where do we start?"

"At the beginning."

* * *

Jaune returned to his seat troubled. He had not learned anything solid from Coco and Yatsuhashi but inconclusive details.

They both claimed to having seen some things that weren't there and not seen things that were there.

All it did was support his idea that something had been messing with their heads.

Ren returned soon after Jaune, just in time for the next match.

"Ruby listened to your warning and promised to keep an eye out for trouble. She will want an explanation from you later though."

"Fair enough. Now all we can do is keep our eyes peeled."

"Whose match is it now?" asked Virdine from the other side of the group.

"I think it's SSSN next but I haven't heard of their opponents before." said Ren.

"That makes it the last match for for our friends today." noted Jaune.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Cardin's teammates versus Atlas' team. I think Ruby is friends with one of them." said Nora who had spent the break restocking her supply of unhealthy stuff.

* * *

**One day later**

* * *

"Son, where is your partner? I thought she was going to watch the matches with us?"

"She got a message from professor Ozpin. There was something he wanted to talk to her about."

"Do you think it might be about you?"

Jaune shrugged.  
"Maybe. Most likely."

"Don't you care?"

"Sure I do, but I trust her. I doubt she will say anything bad or something that might upset the headmaster."

"Let's hope so."

They turned to the match.  
Jaune had been thinking about his vision all night. Ruby had taken him seriously enough when he warned her but she had been hesitant about his motivations. She had stuff of her own to think about.  
She had had a visit from her uncle and he had given her a heads up as well.  
Apparently her uncle didn't quite seem to trust Jaune for some reason.

When Jaune had asked who this uncle was Ruby had just told him that the man worked with Ozpin from time to time.  
'_So Ozpin doesn't trust me? I can hardly blame the man. Maybe I should tell him everything?_'

It was a tempting thought. Problem was however how the man would react. The reaction of a simple headmaster would not be too bad but Ozpin had the ear of General Ironwood and thus, the largest armed force on Remnant.

If Ozpin got the idea of Jaune, and thus the astartes, being malevolent towards Remnant then shit would hit the fan hard.  
Hopefully Pyrrha would be able to calm the headmaster down. Hopefully.

CRDL's match against Penny Polendina went as expected With Penny winning with ease.  
Sure, officially it was Russel Thrush and Sky Lark vs. Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil but it really only was Penny who did all the fighting.  
Penny put on a very good show and was even quite a good sport. Too bad her partner had to be such a party pooper and forced Penny to finish the fight quickly.

It had been weird watching the girl fight. She used a bunch of swords that seemed to hang in the air. Whoever had to fight Penny in the 1v1 fights was going to have a hard time.  
Still, Penny was a crowd favorite. It couldn't be denied.

Next up was Weiss & Yang vs Flynt Coal and Neon Katt.  
Flynt and Neon were not what anyone had expected from Atlesians. Weiss had probably expected military discipline, preformulated plans and strategies.

What she instead got was an annoyance.  
And they were quite rude as well.

Flynt gave Weiss a lot of shit for being a Schnee and her family driving his father out of business. Not unjustified scorn but he didn't have to be such a jerk about it.  
Then there was Neon who thought it would be a good idea to insult Yang's hair and bust.

They would come to regret that.

Flynt and Neon actually managed to hold their ground for while.  
… And then Neon called Yang fat. Stupid girl.

The subsequent ass beating was swift and merciless.

* * *

**Ozpin's office**

* * *

In professor Ozpin's office, undisturbed by the cries for mercy from Neon and Flynt, Qrow Branwen and professor Ozpin were waiting around.  
"So Oz, have you found your guardian yet?"

"No, I have merely found a candidate. I had a good guess it would be her since the day I first met her. She is intelligent, capable, caring, but most importantly, she is ready."

As if on cue the door opened and in stepped Pyrrha Nikos.  
"Hello again, professor Ozpin."

"Ah, Miss Nikos, how good of you to join us. Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"I am not surprised about your team choosing you for the singles matches. Ever since your first day at this academy you have performed most excellently.

"Thank you headmaster, but we wouldn't have done so well unless the rest of my team worked so hard."

The man in the back scoffed.  
"The way I see it it is thanks to your hard work that they have gotten so far."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the man. True, she had worked hard for her team but so had Jaune, Ren and Nora. She was not going to let this vagabond talk shit about them.  
"Well, I would disagree, Mr…"

"Name's Qrow."

"Yes, this is Qrow, a trusted colleague of mine." said Ozpin.  
"Don't mind him too much. He tends to get on people's nerves."

The man grunted something but remained silent.

"Professor, I doubt that you asked me here to congratulate me on MY TEAM's success in the tournament." said Pyrrha and turned back to Ozpin. She suspected this had something to do with her relation to Jaune. Perhaps even his vision of grimm attacking Beacon.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair.  
"Tell me, are you familiar with the tale of the four maidens?"

"Of course, there is not a child on Remnant who doesn't know it. One maiden for spring, one for summer, one for fall and one for winter."

"Good. Now what would you say if i told you that the legend was real?"

Pyrrha was silent for a while.  
"You're joking, surely."

"What if there were people, four individuals, who could wield great power, like magic, without any dust?"

"Surely can't be-"

"And surely the existence of an empire and its legions couldn't hide from all of Remnant for centuries?" said Qrow, invoking what Jaune had informed them of.

"That's different! We have someone from there. There is proof." protested Pyrrha but she saw what the man meant.

"Pyrrha, I assure you that the tale is true." said the headmaster and got up from his seat. He walked over to the girl and but his hand on her shoulder.  
"We believe that you, Pyrrha Nikos, is next in line to receive the Fall maiden's power."

"We?"

The elevator opened and in stepped general Ironwood and professor Goodwitch.  
"Come with me and we'll show you." said Ozpin and gestured to the elevator.

* * *

The trip down the elevator was long. Longer than she had thought possible. Her trip up to the headmaster's office hadn't taken this long.

The atmosphere was tense. Pyrrha did not even relax when Goodwitch tried to comfort her. Something just felt wrong about this.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the elevator stopped and opened to a massive underground complex. It was a hallway with lanterns on the walls for illumination.

"What is this place?"

"A vault." said Ozpin. "Under Beacon."

"I just don't understand." said Pyrrha and looked around.  
"Why? And what did you mean by me being in line for the Fall maiden's power?"

"The Maidens have existed for millennia. But the seasons change and no year is quite like the other. Like how no two summers are alike. When a Maiden passes on, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no one can hold on to that power forever."

"How does the power chose?"

"Through a bunch of stupid and convoluted rules." said Qrow.  
"And don't pretend that isn't the case Glynda. You know I'm right."

Goodwitch sighed but nodded.  
"At first, the only thing known was that the powers were only passed on to young women. But with time it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

"Intimate?"

"We think that, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power choice turns random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow shot in.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not later?"

"Because we're running out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting scarier out in the world again. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, bolder and more cunning. It won't be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long is over."

"Do you mean war?"  
The prospect of war terrified Pyrrha. She had had the horrors of war drilled into her skull since she was young so that she would seek to prevent it and spare others from it. Jaune's tales of how the Imperium had fought in Sanguinius' brother's rebellion had solidified those beliefs.

"Not a war between nations. Or so we hope." said the general.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us." said Qrow.  
"For now, all you need to know is that the Fall Maiden has been attacked. And for the first time ever, part of her power was stolen."

The man nodded forward. There was a light at the end of the hallway and something else. It was like a coffin of glass stood up by machines and electronics. There was a person inside.

"Is that….?"

Ozpin nodded. "Amber, the current Fall Maiden."

"Is she alive?"  
The girl looked so bleak. It was like her very life had been drained from her. And the marks on her face. Her tanned skin was marred by a mark that looked like a spiderweb.

"For now. We are using the latest in Atlesian tech to keep her alive. For how much longer we can do it, we don't know." said the general.  
"But there is a lot about this that we don't understand."

"Wouldn't the power just move on if she were to… pass on?"

"Normally yes, but we dare not count on it. For one, it is not uncommon that one's last thought are of one's attacker. Secondly, the power has never been split like this before. The power might seek to become whole again."

"...To her attacker."

Ozpin nodded.  
"And that would be bad for all of Remnant."

Pyrrha looked on at the girl, at Amber.  
"Why? Why doesn't anyone know about this? If the legend is true then why is this a secret?"

"It used to be common knowledge." said Qrow and had a drink.  
"The way we figure it, all tales and legends had to start somewhere. Even the crazy ones."

"Our fellowship was founded to protect both mankind and the Maidens. The Power of the Maidens was sought, is still sought, by those hungry for power. And those who desired this power were not the ones we would trust with this power." said Goodwitch.  
"The Maidens were hidden from the masses, and their existence became myths and legends. Eventually history swept them under the rug and religions called it heathen."

"Even if we were to tell people no one would want to believe us at best. But at worst it would cause an uproar." said the general.

"No." interjected Ozpin, his voice serious.  
"It would cause panic. And that would bring the grimm."

Ozpin sighed. "That is why we would ask you to-"

"I'll do it." said Pyrrha, voice wavering but determined.  
"Someone has to step up and keep the power safe. I'll do it if it will keep humanity safe. It's why I came to Beacon. It's why I decided to become a huntress."

Ozpin nodded but the way he did it told Pyrrha there was more to it than she had been told so far.  
"Good, but there is one thing you must know about the transfer. There is no way for us to grab the power itself and then give it to you. But we can hold what it is attached to: Amber's aura. That is what we can give to you."

"How?"

"Over the last few years Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint. The progress we have made far exceeds that made in the previous centuries. We now have an idea of how it's generated, how to manage it-"

"And how to cram it into something else." interrupted Qrow.  
"Or in your case, into someone else."

Pyrrha went pale. Aura was a thing of the soul. It was not something to be taken and just handed to someone else.  
To even suggest that, it, it was heresy!  
"It's not right."

"We agree." said Goodwitch sincerely.  
"We do not like it either but we are out of options. Things are desperate and calls for desperate measures."

"If we do this, we will for all intents and purposes transfer Amber's life to you." Ozpin said grimly.

Qrow nodded.  
"The thing is that we don't know what it might do to you. You might get the power or you might get something more. Maybe you would even lose all."

"What do you mean, lose all?"

"The process might change you. For all we know, you might end up as someone completely different if you chose to take on Amber's life." Ozpin clarified.  
"That is why we are giving you to until the end of the festival to decide. We cannot wait any longer than that. Amber's assailant has made her first move and we don't know when the next will come."

Pyrrha was conflicted. She wanted to protect Remnant, yes. But at what cost? Her life? Amber's life or Pyrrha's very self?  
"I must think about this. I must know if my team would support me if I-"

"NO!" said Ironwood. "You must not inform your team about this."

"But-"

Ozpin raised his hand, signaling for silence.  
"It is not your team we are worried about specifically, but your partner."

"Jaune? But why?"

"We do not know if we can trust him or this 'Imperium' with this." said Ironwood with disdain.

Ozpin just nodded.  
"I know this is much to ask, but until we know for certain that he and the astartes can be trusted with this secret we cannot take any chances. He and the astartes may be forces of good-"

Qrow cut the headmaster off.  
"...But the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Even if they may act to help us when the time comes, we will protect Remnant in what ways we can. Even if it is underhanded."

"I understand."  
Pyrrha did not like it, but she understood. Until they knew for certain, this had to remain in house. Pyrrha just hoped Jaune would forgive her once the time came.  
"There is something else." she said. "Jaune claimed yesterday that he had another vision."

"About the astartes?"

"No, but he fears it might be connected to them. He is worried about Ruby. He said that he saw Mercury Black confront her."

"Mercury, that's the guy who had a match yesterday." noted Qrow.

Qrow was a bit worried. He remembered what Tai had told him about what the Emperor had showed him: Jaune standing between Ruby and an enemy. Was this connected to that?

"I see." said Ozpin.  
"Thank you for telling us this. We will make sure to keep an eye out. Now, I do believe your friends must be wondering what is keeping you. Best get back to them."

Pyrrha nodded and turned away.  
"And Miss Nikos." Ozpin said from behind her. "Remember, this stays between us."

* * *

As Pyrrha Nikos left Qrow turned to Ozpin.  
"So, the kid claims to have seen something from the future again. What do you think?"

"It's folly." said the general. He had contemplated what Arc had told them and come to a conclusion.  
"Seeing the future is impossible. Even the strangest of semblances have physical restrictions that they cannot pass. Seeing the future simply isn't possible."

"Loathe as I am to agree with James on this, but he is right." said Glynda.  
"For all we know he is simply setting something up."

"And what would he possibly be able to set up with this?" barked Qrow.  
Didn't the others realize what was at stake? His nieces could be in danger and these people did not realize it.

"He might try to get us to divert resources and manpower from something vital." said Ironwood.

Qrow felt betrayed. Arc had given a warning for his niece and these assholes would just disregard it.  
"Oz, please…"

The headmaster had been quiet since Nikos left, looking over the motionless Amber. A lot was on his mind.  
Ozpin was growing ever more suspicious of Jaune Arc.

"Qrow…" the headmaster spoke up.  
"Keep an eye on Mr. Black for now and keep us informed. As for the rest, we will proceed as planned."

* * *

**Not my best chapter, I admit. Nor are the characters written in the best way either. But hey, I do what I can.**


	24. Chapter 23

Just a reminder about the poll on my profile. Do you want omakes or not, or don't you care at all?  
These omakes would be released once the current story arc is over and would not have any real impact on the story. Essentially, they would be filler while I figure out where to take this story after this arc.

* * *

**Oh yeah, things are finally happening!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Smoke, mirrors and visions

* * *

It was finally time. It was finally time for the singles matches to begin. The doubles matches had been concluded earlier that day, leaving only the fighters proceeding to the singles round.

The remaining fighters stood on the arena for all to see.

Eight in total.  
There was Penny of Atlas. Sun and Mercury of Haven Academy, Pyrrha and Yang of Beacon Academy as well as a few others that Jaune didn't know of.

He couldn't hear from what academy they were from over the noise of the crowd.

Jaune was worried for Pyrrha looked worried. He had never seen her worried about a match before.  
He hoped that she would not get picked for this evening's match. He did not doubt her skill or chance to win but he wanted her to be at her best, not distracted by whatever bothered her.

"And now, to decide the first pair of combatants for the singles round." said the voice of Peter Port and the big screen of the arena began to show the match-up.  
The crowd held its breath, the whole world held its breath until finally the fighters were selected.

"Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long!"

The crowd cheered.  
"Woohoo! Break a leg, sis!" shouted Ruby as the other contestants left the stage.

Jaune just eyed the silver haired young man on stage with suspicion.  
This man would confront Ruby, but why?

He looked away from the arena when he saw Pyrrha walking towards him and sat down next to him.  
"Hey, you okay?"

Pyrrha nodded and just looked at the arena, not even caring about the popcorn Nora was offering.  
"Jaune." she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I told Ozpin about your vision."

"That's okay. What did he say."

"That he would keep an eye on it."

"That's good." said Jaune and squeezed her hand gently but she didn't seem to respond.  
"Now let's cheer on Yang."

* * *

On the arena Yang and Mercury were getting ready.

"You better not go easy on me." said Yang tauntingly.

"That's my line." he answered with a smirk.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!"

There was no delay in the fighters' response.  
Yang punched and Mercury kicked, the two blows blocking each other. Mercury was tossed back but rebounded fast, engaging her in hand-to-hand. They both landed some blows with the aid of their weapons.

They disengaged and Black shot himself away from her with his boot-held weapons. He grinned, happy with being outside of melee-range.  
…But he wasn't. Yang did not relent and began blasting away with her gauntlets at him.

Mercury did not remain at range for long. Fast as a snake being hunted by starving hedgehogs, he made for Yang. He kept on dodging her attacks. They were easy enough to predict.  
He got close and began throwing blow after blow at her. She blocked them all but he slid underneath her arm and landed a solid blow on her, sending her backwards. She landed on her feet and wasted no time in propelling herself at Mercury with a blast from Ember Celica, hoping to get the jump on him.

She did not get the jump on him. Instead Mercury began dodging her blows and launched counter after counter at her.  
Yang just barely managed to dodge one that broke the floor underneath them.

Yang retaliated and started shooting at him. He dodged at first until she finally hit him scare in the chest. He went flying, across the field, out of bounds.  
Yang was just about to raise her fist high in victory but then Mercury blasted himself back with his weapons.

They continued their melee for a while until Mercury began kicking wildly into the air, not even close to hitting Yand and shooting out projectiles while doing so.  
"Um, I stopped dodging. Isn't one of these supposed to hit me?"

"No!" shouted Mercury.

"What do you mean "no"?"

"As in not yet!"

"What are you- ooohhhh." Yang looked up and around her.  
The shots Mercury had fired were drifting around in the air around her. there must have been tens of them. There was no escape.  
"Well s##t."

With a final shot Mercury sent all the projectiles at Yang at once. The boom was deafening.  
'_Hmm, maybe I should name that one? What would sound cool? Maybe something with 'Hell'? Perhaps the morons from SSSN could have helped me with that._'

He turned around, dusted himself of and began to walk away.  
'_You did good Merc. You did good._'

That's when Yang decided it was time to let loose the dogs of war.  
Unleashing her semblance she got back up, eyes red and surrounded by fire.

She dashed at him, dodging his futile attacks to keep her back. He tried to hit her in the head with a kick but she caught it with her right hand. With her left, she started hitting him hard.

The audience could see her demolishing Mercury's aura level with every blow until finally she let go of him with her right and brought it down into his gut.  
Mercury hit the floor about as hard as his aura hit the red.

The buzzer sounded and the audience cheered. Yang Xiao Long had won.

* * *

"What a way to start of the finals! Don't you agree, Oobleck?"

"Indeed Peter. No doubt the first of many interesting matches to come in the finals."

"Also, you owe me a hundred Lien."

"Oh, stuff it somewhere you old coot!"

* * *

"Way to go sis!"

"You go Yang!" shouted Blake and high-fived Ruby.

* * *

"Heh, better luck next time." said Yang to Mercury as she made for the exit.  
She eyed him for a moment. Jaune had been worried that this guy would go after Ruby? Yeah right!

"There isn't going to be a next time, Blondie!"  
Yang saw Mercury get up and readying a kick for her head. She wasn't going to let him.  
She had won, fair and square. If Mercu-bitch couldn't live with that then she would have to teach him some manners.

Yang spun around, striking. The blow hit and Mercury went down. Mercury grasped is leg and bellowed like an injured animal.  
"My leg! My leg! Aaaah!"

The audience went silent. The feed from the cameras were cut but it took longer than Oobleck or Port would have liked. The whole world saw hop Mercury was cradling his broken leg, screaming his lungs out.

Yang looked around.  
What was happening? She had just defended herself. Why was everyone booing at her?  
Her eyes met those of Emerald. The girl was glaring at her.

Was it because of what had just happened? But what had happened?

Before Yang could even ask anything was she surrounded by Atlas droids, all with their weapons trained on her.

It wasn't right. The way all kept glaring at her. The way Mercury was screaming at her. How she was being taken away like some criminal.  
It just wasn't right.

* * *

It wasn't right.  
The final blow had been all wrong. Everything was wrong!

Jaune was going over what he had just seen.

Yang had struck Mercury for seemingly no reason or provocation. But her body language had been wrong.  
She had swiped with her left as to block and combined it with a strike from her right.

She had struck as if to defend herself whereas Mercury had done nothing!

Mercury was screaming like there was no tomorrow as the medics came to take him away.  
"Why'd she? Why did she attack me!?" shouted Mercury before being put under by the medics.

The way it seemed Mercury was seemingly badly hurt. The sort of hurt you don't walk away from.

And that's what was wrong.

Jaune did not know of all the circumstances around what he had seen in his vision but he knew it would happen soon. Sooner than Mercury's leg would be able to heal.

Something was up and Mercury Black was most certainly part of it.

Jaune felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. The loving father's usually calm expression was replaced by a serious one. When he spoke it was not the family man Augustus Arc who spoke, but the huntsman Augustus Arc.  
"Son, now is the time to act."

"Yeah, I'll have to make a few calls."

"Shit." muttered Gaius.  
"Can't those morons shut of the cameras already. Don't they realize this panic will attract the grimm?"

Shit! Jaune had not thought about that.  
Maybe… maybe this would be what brought the grimm to Vale and Beacon. Maybe this is what would lead the astartes to come down and fight!

Now Jaune knew that he had to act, in whatever way he could.

Jaune would not be able to do much that day. It was already nighttime but he could get ready for the next day. He had to get everyone ready. And it would be a hell of a day.

Jaune saw medics rush out to the arena to move Mercury away. Soon he was taken away and rushed to a hospital.  
Jaune would have to see if that was actually what happened with Mercury but right now he had other things to handle.

* * *

"Give it to me straight, doc. Will I ever walk again?"  
His voice was sorrowful and his tear were crocodile tears.

Say what you will but Mercury Black could have made a name for himself as an actor. Well, maybe more likely as a stunt man but he wasn't bad at acting.

Too bad for Mercury, his performance did not win him an award but rather a punch in the shoulder by Emerald.  
"Shut up. You're making my head hurt. One mind I can deal with but two…"  
Emerald did not feel like talking.  
She felt like downing a can of painkillers and a bottle of booze but he didn't have either of those.  
Her only consolation was the praise from her boss.

"You all did very well today. You too, chauffeur." said Cinder from her seat as co-pilot of the craft. She ditched her disguise and took her leave of the three pretenders.  
The girl in the pilot's seat just smiled and landed the craft. They disembarked and hoisted Mercury up on a table with a toolbox.

Cinder turned on the small TV in the safehouse. It was time to see if their little ploy had worked or not.

"...-ible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal-"

The channel changed.

"... what Beacon is teaching its students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled -"

"... local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity."

Oh it had worked alright. Cinder shut of the TV with a smirk.

"Hey! I was watching that!" complained Mercury whilst trying to fix his legs. Nuts, bolts and other components were already removed and put away in a orderly manner for reassembly.

"Anyway, what's next?" asked Emerald.

"You and I will make sure the next match goes the same way. You remember how the Atlesian's weapons work, right?"

"Microscopic wires and a metal body and Nikos' semblance is polarity. Not a good match at all."

"Excellent."

"What about me?" asked Mercury.

"You get to relax until the final scene. Enjoy the moment but do not let anyone notice you. We wouldn't want to anyone see you up and about yet, now would we?"

Mercury smirked. "No, no we wouldn't."  
He would still get a good seat for what came next. He would just have to move unseen, that's all.  
And going unseen would be easy, all thanks to Emerald. Too easy in fact.

* * *

**The next day - RWBY's dorm**

* * *

"I am sorry but your actions leave us no choice." said General Ironwood with no sign of being sorry in his voice.  
"As of now you are disqualified from the tournament."

RWBY was distraught. Yang was devastated. The whole world had seen her attack Mercury Black for no reason but she had seen him get up. She had seen his attack.  
She didn't want to think that she had done it. Her team didn't either. Ruby and Weiss believed her when she told them of what she had seen. Blake had been hesitant but eventually she too believed Yang's story. At least that was what Blake said.

Yang's uncle Qrow had come by to visit her. Their discussion had not been a happy one. He had suggested that either Yang was crazy or lying about what she had seen.  
Then he had brought up the matter of her run-away birth mom.  
One bad part of her life was added onto her worst day of her life. Yang's mood soured.

There was a knock at the door. Ruby opened it and was greeted by Jaune.  
"Hi Rubes. How is she doing?"  
The words were kind but there was a seriousness behind them.  
Ruby thought she could hear more people behind him but couldn't see past his wings.

"Not too great. Look, now is really not a good time. Me, Weiss and Blake are going to head out, let Yang be alone for a while. Maybe you would like to tag along?"  
She made to walk past him but he showed her back in. Before anyone of Team RWBY could stop him Jaune entered the room and walked over to Yang.

She looked at him fiercely, her eyes turning red. Jaune didn't flinch.  
"What do you want."

"I want to talk about what happened."

"If you're here to tell me that I'm sick in the head you can just fuc-"

"Yang, I don't think you did it." he said, cutting her off.  
"At least not knowingly. So will you please tell me what happened? What you think happened?"

Yang nodded and began talking, happy to have someone who believed her.

* * *

"... and then he was on the ground and the Atlesian assholes had their guns trained at me!"

Yang finished her story and Jaune just nodded.  
Her account matched that which Jaune had gotten from Coco and Yatsuhashi.

"Just like for Coco and Yatsu." said Jaune quietly.

"What do you mean? What is going on?"

"I don't know what is going on." Jaune said and tapped in a message on his scroll.  
"But whatever it is, it has to stop."

The the finals would continue this evening. Maybe Pyrrha would have to fight then. If something happens to her then... Jaune didn't want to think about that.  
"I'm putting together a squad. They should be here soon."

"A squad? What for and with who?" asked Weiss.

"Everyone." said Jaune.  
"Everyone I can trust and all who trust me. As for what: saving Vale."

* * *

Soon enough the ones Jaune has sent for arrived.

First came his own team, then CFVY and even CRDL. SSSN came soon thereafter. Augustus Arc followed by Gaius Arc who just came along with his son with the words "once a huntsman, always a huntsman".

Almost tripping over themselves came the Arc sisters, having gotten word of their dad's intentions. Trying to keep them out of this would be impossible. Jaune knew that from experience.

Last but not least came Taiyang Xiao Long who had come to Beacon to see his child for her actions.  
"Hi little dragon." he said to his daughters and gave Yang a playful punch on the shoulder but got no reaction.

RWBY's dorm was soon packed to the brim with people.

"So, care to tell us why you have called us here?" asked Coco as she planted herself in Fox's lap in order to save space.

"Yeah, you made it sound important." agreed Sun, hanging upside-down from by his tail from one of the bunk beds.

"It is." said Jaune and took center stage on what little free space was left.  
"Something very bad is about to happen and I need your help to deal with it when it happens."

"What will happen?"

"The grimm will attack Vale in large numbers. Their attack will reach Beacon itself."

All gasped. How could such a thing happen?

It was Gaius who continued.  
"It's already happening. With what the people saw yesterday they are scared. That's why the grimm are stirring all around the city. They are being drawn to the city like flies to honey. And with no real numbers of huntsmen at hand, the city can't just drive them off."

"I better explain everything." said Jaune.  
He had told some of the people there a rough outline of the situation about his worries for the grimm and Mercury's, and his team's, involvement in it.  
It was time to bring more people into the know.

"But first: Cardin, make sure no one is listening in. Sun, check that no one is outside the window."

"Yes, lord Primarch." said Cardin and did as he was bid, earning a few odd glances for him and Jaune both.

"Sure, ain't no one outside but some dusty old crow." said Sun.

And so Jaune told them of what he had seen in his visions.  
He spoke of how he had seen Mercury Black confront Ruby and how the grimm would attack the city but also Beacon in his visions.

He also spoke of the astartes and that they would fight the grimm as well.

"I'm sorry, but who?" asked Neptune, reeling at the truths being dropped on him. His usually cool demeanor was gone.  
"And what's so special about them that they have got you so worried?"

Jaune sighed.  
"Guys, the astartes are like nothing any of you have ever faced before. I guess the closest you have ever come is me and well, right now I'm a runt compared to them. They are bigger, stronger, and flat out better than I am."

He took another sigh and stepped to the window and looked up to the sky. His sons were up there somewhere, waiting.  
"My father, the Emperor, once spoke of the astartes, of what they are."

"And what did he say?" asked Yatsuhashi, speaking for the first time since Jaune had called for the meeting.

Jaune closed his eyes and dived into his other memories, soon finding the words he was searching for.

"_They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mold them, and in the furnace of war forge them. They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armor shall I clad them and with the mightiest guns will they be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. They will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines and they shall know no fear."_

Jaune opened his eyes again, seeing the worried looks on everyone's faces.  
"That is what the astartes are. And if they think that they have to intervene in our fight then you can all bet that it will be a fight for our lives."

All were silent. this was some heavy stuff they had just learned. Only the Arcs and JNPR were taking this a bit better than the others as they had learned of all of this earlier.

"I know this a lot to take in but I'll say it again. I have no way of contacting them and asking them to reveal themselves ahead of the attack. The only thing I can say for certain is that if they have to come down then shit must have really hit the fan."

All nodded and they began to surmise what they knew.  
Some real shit was about to go down and it would most likely have something to do with the finals of the tournament.  
They didn't know how it would happen but they knew the how it would kick of: their enemy had someone who could manipulate minds.

"The question is who this someone is?" said Yatsuhashi.  
"I doubt it's Black. I was keeping him busy when Coco thought she saw me by her side."

"It would have to be someone that also benefits from the scheme." pointed Blake out.

"And knew of the plan." noted Sage. "Otherwise they would just screw up."

"That means it was one of his teammates." said Ruby hesitantly.

"So then it's Emerald or Cinder." said Weiss. "I really do doubt that it is their fourth member."

"It's Emerald." said Yang, hands balled into fists.  
"I saw her glaring at me after I hit Black. She didn't look sorry, surprised or angry. She just scowled at me."

"But she has left with the rest of her team with Mercury for Haven so that he could be with his family." said Ruby, voicing her concern.  
"That's what the news say."

"I don't know where they are right now, Ruby. But I can tell you where they are **not** right now: Haven." said Jaune sternly.  
"Mercury cannot be at Haven for he will still show up at the arena before all this is over. I doubt his accomplices are far away either."

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

Ruby thought about all of this for a while. Jaune had told them that he believed all that would happen and all that had happened to be connected.  
Was there anything else that they could have missed?  
"Oh! What about the CCT getting hacked? Could this have something to do with this?"

"The CCT hacked? When was this?" asked Coco angrily.  
The CCT was the heart of everything. Why hadn't they known about this until now?

"It happened on night of the Festival Ball. The noise over the speakers was my astartes warning us about it. Ruby ran into the intruder when it happened." said Jaune and stroke his chin. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence.  
"Maybe it does have something to do with this. What do we know about it, Ruby."

"Not much. The woman I saw wore a mask and she didn't say anything. I only know she used a bow and had black hair. I don't think I would recognize her out of her outfit. Sorry."

"That's not much to go by." said Blake gloomly.  
"So I guess that's a dead end."

"Not necessarily." said Russel Thrush with a smug smile.

"Wut?" said Sun, surprised by Russel's sudden confidence. Not to mention that of all of Team CRDL.

"We might know who did it." said Cardin smugly.  
"Cinder Fall."

"Explain." ordered Jaune.  
It would make sense for it to be Cinder but he wanted to know why Cardin suspected her.

"We ran into her by the ball. Cinder arrived hella late. Like we-late, and we only arrived late because we were busy making sure that you got your suit didn't get stolen from that tailor. Anyway, she arrived late smelling of sweat and of used dust. Soon after that, Atlas goons crashed the party looking for someone."

It fit. It all fit perfectly.  
And that worried Jaune. All had most likely gone according to that damn bitch's plans. It was obvious what one part of the plan was: fear.  
No doubt Cinder wanted fear for it would bring the grimm.

That was the point of Yang's, not to mention Beacon's, fall from grace. To make people worried and stir up the grimm.

A fall from grace. That is what they had done to Yang.  
Could they be planning that for someone else of the finalists?  
The thing with that sort of thing was that the greater the grace, the greater the fall.

"Pyr, I don't want you to fight in the finals." said Jaune.  
"I don't want you to be targeted like Yang."

To have her reputation ruined was a fear of his but Cinder's actions indicated far more nefarious ends. Jaune feared for Pyrrha's life.  
The whole room burst into an argument between those who supported the notion and those who were against it.  
They got nowhere until Jaune silenced them. He had stated his wish but the choice was not his to make - it was his partner's choice.

She was silent, almost gloomy, with her head full of thoughts.  
"Pyr, what do you say?"

She seemed uneasy but she looked up at him.  
"I'll fight." she said.  
"Whatever their plans might be, they'll have to be there to enact them. If I don't show up, if I say that I'll not fight without a proper reason, then they'll know something is up. If I do this we might be able to catch them and do something about all of this. And if it isn't me then they'll just find someone else. If taking this risk means that I can protect others then I'll do it."

"Spoken like a true huntress." said Gaius approvingly.  
"But that doesn't mean we will let you go without a plan. Right grandson?"

Jaune was uncertain. He did not want to risk Pyrrha getting hurt, or anyone else.  
If he could then he would take her place. But letting her compete might be the only way to lure out Cinder and her goons.  
"If you say that you'll fight then that's what you will do." he said and smiled.  
It was a brave thing she did.

"That means the rest of us will have to be on lookout. I doubt the regular security will keep the enemy out, seeing as they couldn't even catch Black's fake injury. With someone who can make people see things, I'm sure they will find a way in."

"But how are we supposed to catch them then? Won't we get tricked as well?" asked Weiss.

Jaune contemplated this for a while. Then he shrugged.  
"Only one or two of us will be tricked at a time, perhaps. I doubt that our illusionist can fool that many minds at once. Even my - or rather - Sanguinius' brother, Magnus the Red, the Sorcerer-King of Prospero, had his limits and he had power that was second only to Father's. Believe me, he could pull more than just rabbits out of his hat." said Jaune confidently.

Indeed, despite Magnus having been a primarch he had still had his limits, albeit much higher ones than for mortals.  
If said limits were scaled down to a mortal's level then the task of catching the bastards they were after became much more possible.

All agreed to be on lookout.  
They would spread out in order to cover more space and be ready to catch any of the targets.  
If it came down to a fight then Augustus and Gaius would be ready to help the audience get away.  
The Arc sisters agreed to help with the audience. Not by fighting but helping the audience get out.

Ruby asked if they should tell Ozpin or General Ironwood about any of this but was told no.

"We already have." said Augustus Arc.  
"We told him first chance we got and he didn't believe us. He simply said he would keep an eye out. For you young ones, that's official-speak for doing nothing."

"But why wouldn't he do anything?"

"Because the general and Ozpin don't trust me." said Jaune, shaking his head.  
"Can't say I blame him really but it makes things a lot more difficult for us."

"But why-"

"Because he and general Ironwood both saw Yang break Black's leg. For all they know he really is hurt and on his way to Haven. Seeing is believing and he saw what Cinder and her servants want him to see."  
Jaune sighed deeply.  
"Besides, I'm a reborn primarch with astartes ready to come down and throw down. I haven't showed Ozpin anything to put him at ease about it. Hell, for all Ozpin knows, I'm planning a coup on Vale."

That was a tough pill to swallow for some who truly looked up to the headmaster, especially for Ruby.

"But there is another reason why we can't tell Ozpin. If the officials know of our plans and move to 'assist' they won't be able to move stealthily. Cinder would see them coming from a mile away." said Blake, well versed in acting in secret from her time with the White Fang.

There was however one more problem for them to deal with: their weapons.  
Only the Tournament fighters were allowed to bring their weapons to the arena. And while their enemies probably could sneak weapons into the arena, they couldn't.

The use of the rocket lockers was suggested as they should be able to punch through the shield above the arena.  
Augustus and Gaius decided to store their weapons in the students' rocket lockers. They would all simply be ready to summon the lockers if it came down to a fight. Somehow one of them would have to make sure that the lockers got past the barrier separating the arena from the outside world but that was a problem for later.

With the meeting concluded the various teams headed out. They did not have much time to act or prepare but they intended to make the best of it.

* * *

As all the teams decided to head put so did a certain dusty old crow. It had been resting its wing and grooming its feathers calmly by RWBY's window.

It had been there for long enough and it had heard enough. It let dive from its perch to gain speed and then it pulled up. With a few wingbeats it made its way to the top of Beacon Tower.  
It circled around for a while and then dived for an open window.

Through the window flew the crow. At the floor landed Qrow Branwen.

"Oz, I've got something for you."

"Is it about Arc and his alleged suspicions?"

"Yeah. They are going to be on the lookout for Cinder Fall and her team. Oz, it's them. It has to be."

"For dust's sake Qrow." sighed Ozpin.  
"What he claims will happen he could only have foreseen by magic and we both know that sort of magic no longer exists. Please do not tell me you're actually buying into it."

"Oz, if what he says is true then we can't-"

"That is probably what he wants us to think." interrupted the general.

"They want us to think that we have to act accordingly. We have confirmation from Leo's people at Haven that Mercury has arrived for treatment. The story Arc is trying to come up with is simply there to make us move men away from where they will be needed once the astartes come. We will not fall for that. We will proceed as planned."

"For dust's sake tin-man! You can't fight the astartes! They are-"

"Qrow!" Ozpin shouted.  
"Enough! While I do not blame you for worrying about the prospect of what Arc has suggested I never expected you to be fooled like this. Maybe Winter was right about you. Maybe you are compromised."

Qrow was stunned. Was Ozpin suggesting that HE had gone over to the enemy? He, who practically had been married to this job for years now?  
"Oz, you can't be serious."

"I am dead serious, Qrow. You will leave that matter be and be at the ready for whatever might befall us. If you must, you can keep an eye on them and keep me informed of what Arc and his posse are up to. Once we have dealt with the tournament, once we have fended of the astartes' assault and Amber's power is safe with Nikos we will deal with them and get some hard answers from Arc and his whole family."

Ozpin tapped his cane against the floor, indicating that this discussion was over.  
Whatever Qrow had heard that would be of use but didn't conform to Ozpin's views would be discarded.

Qrow nodded, even if it was reluctantly. This wasn't right. Ozpin was talking crazy-talk.  
Had the stress made him snap or was it just the man's cautious nature speaking?

But in the back of his mind he got an idea.  
If he could bring Ozpin proof in time, solid, undeniable proof, then he might yet convince his old teacher otherwise about all of this.

Said proof might be Mercury Black himself, the lynchpin of both Arc's and Ozpin's reasonings.

Qrow knew he couldn't find Fall or her cronies in time.  
Ozpin had had him hunting them for weeks over the kingdom after the attack on Amber but that had turned up nothing.

Now he had even less time and Vale was full of places to hide in.  
Not to mention Sustrai's supposed semblance.  
If a single individual wanted to find them said person would be out of luck.

But Qrow didn't have to search for them. If Arc was right then he just had to wait for the silver haired bastard who had framed his niece to confront Ruby.

It would be by the skin of Qrow's teeth but by the Brother's he would do it!

Qrow didn't pursue this query because of his loyalty to the secret circle or Ozpin. This he did for family. This he would do for Ruby and for Yang.  
…and Summer.  
In fact, he worked for Ozpin for the girls' sake. By keeping Remnant safe he would keep them safe. In part at least.

Ever since Taiyang had told him of what the Emperor showed him Qrow had been having hopes for Arc.  
He hoped to Dust that it would not come to it but if it did he would not stop the kid.

* * *

Team JNPR moved over to their own dorm for a while to rest for a bit, plot or not, one of their teammates could very well have a fight that evening. Some of Team RWBY came in to whish Pyrrha good luck if she was selected to fight that evening.

"Pyrrha, enemy plot or not, I hope you will fight well." said Ruby and gave her a victory sign.

"Yeah, win one for Beacon." agreed Blake.

"I guess I'll do my best." said Pyrrha with a thin smile. It was clear something was bothering her.

After various attempts to get Pyrrha to drink various 'healthy drinks' or 'power snacks' did JNPR decide to go out for some air. Despite the grim mood in the air Nora managed to remain energetic.  
Her mood infected the rest of them and soon they were all telling jokes like in the good ol' days.

All except for Pyrrha. She walked with them, then a bit behind them until finally she wasn't with them. She began to wonder off on her own.

A choice was weighing heavily on her mind. Not whatever or not to compete for that she had made up her mind about before the tournament started. She would she the tournament through, as far as she could, no matter the possibilities.

It was the other choice that was bothering her. To accept the mantle of the Fall Maiden and keep the power safe and risk losing herself in the process, or chose not to and risk the power falling into very bad hands.

She soon found herself outside the dining hall alone.  
The weight of her thoughts brought her down to the ground and she sat down to lean against the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them.

A maple leaf was blown towards her. It was colored by the season of fall. She could not determine if it was a reddish brown or brownish red. Maybe there was a sliver of yellow on it. She didn't know.

The one thing she knew was that she could become it: Fall.

Dust, why did it have to be her who Ozpin had chosen? Were there no others?  
Surely there had to have been others! More prepared, better suited, less doubtful!

But Ozpin had said that he believed her to be the one. The decision was hers.

They didn't know what it would do to her. She would get the power but at what cost?  
Her very self? Her life as she knew it?  
She had had a good life, she reasoned. She had success, fame and admiration that many others would envy.  
She had friends, good friends who saw her as herself and not as some idol to be worshiped.

Would she still have those if she went through with it? She had always wanted friends and now she had them. She had had them for less than a year and now she might lose them all.

She was brought out of her dark thoughts by something brightly pink on the edge of her vision. Turning her head she saw that it was cotton candy and it was Jaune who was offering it to her.  
"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

She didn't object and so he sat down next to her, spreading out his wings along the wall to keep them off the ground.  
She didn't say anything. She wanted to say something but what could she tell him when Ozpin had told her to keep the matter of the Maiden a secret?  
Why had the headmaster had to convince her of the need to keep quiet of these things?  
She was certain that Jaune wouldn't be a threat.

'_Buuut whaaat oooffff hiiissss leeegiiooonnn...?_' asked a voice of doubt in the back of her mind.

"Pyrrha, do you remember what I told you on the night of the dance? About you being the first one ever to believe in me?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you remember then that even my parents never had any faith in me either."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mea-"

"I suppose... I'm trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I was at my worst. And now I suppose that it's time for me to be here for you. I can tell there's something bothering you. So... I'm asking, what can I do for you?

Pyrrha smiled, letting some of her worries fade away. That's true, she wasn't alone anymore. She leaned towards him and rested her head at his shoulder.  
"You're already doing it."Soon she felt one of his wings envelop her as if in a hug. She let herself forget her worries for a while, just enjoying the serenity of the moment.

Pyrrha's peace of mind lasted until another leaf, in the same colors as the first, landed in front of them.  
Her mood darkened again and she got up to begin pacing back and forth.  
"Jaune... I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"Is it about the fight? Pyr, we won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"That's not-... Jaune, do you believe in destiny?"

He furrowed his brow at the question. What did destiny have to do with any of this?  
"Um, Pyr, in my past life I basically foresaw my death. I don't know if that question is even valid for me."

She shook her head.  
"For me, destiny isn't a set fate one can't escape. Instead I think it's... some sort of final goal, something that one works towards one's whole life."

"I think I follow you." said Jaune and contemplated how that would have fitted into his past life. He soon quit. Now was not the time to think of his issues. Now he was helping her. Not the other way around.

Pyrrha tried to find the right words, not wishing to reveal anything of the Maiden to him by mistake.  
"What-... what would you do if something happened that you... never had expected? Something that could to stand between you and this final goal of yours?"

Jaune pondered this for a while. He remembered how Konrad Curze had reacted when he had believed his fate wasn't set in stone - by almost losing his mind.  
But that was Konrad, not Pyrrha.  
"Like what?"

Pyrrha didn't hear him. She was going around in a manner that Jaune had never seen before. It was like she was losing it.  
"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?"

Jaune got up, confused about what she was on about.  
"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense."  
He tried to reach her, to comfort her, to calm her down.

She swatted his hand away.  
"None of it makes sense! Things weren't supposed to happen this way!"

"Pyrrha! Please, help me understand. I'm trying to understand what's the matter."

Somehow Pyrrha calmed down enough to coherently talk to him again.  
"I've always thought I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become more and more clear to me that I was right. But... I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can." said Jaune. "The Pyrrha I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world you can't let anything stand in your way. I will be with you the entire way. I promise."

He spoke the words with confidence but they did not seem to inspire any in her.  
She looked more aghast than before. And then she began to cry.

"Pyrrha?"  
Oh no, what had he done to make her cry?  
He reached out for her but she stepped away.

"Stop…"

"Pyrrha, please, tell me what's-"

"STOP!"  
She lashed out with her hand, the power of her aura running through her, activating her semblance.  
She felt it grasp hold of his armor and then push him away.

***Crash***

She snapped away from her sobbing when she saw what she had done. Jaune had been pushed into a column, fracturing it in the process.  
With a grunt and a flex of his wings he liberated himself from the stone, resisting her semblance and dropping down to the ground on one knee.

She lowered her hand.  
"I'm- I'm sorry…" she said and turned away and ran, not wanting to face him.  
The tears came again. Stronger this time.

Jaune reached out for her, wishing for her to stop and to explain what was going on. Was this about the finals? Was this about Cinder? He just didn't know.  
"Pyrrha, wait!"  
She didn't. She kept running and crying.  
"What did I say to make you cry…?"

His voice was hollow. This was the opposite of what he had wanted.

He got up. He contemplated chasing after her but decided against it. He didn't know what the problem was but Pyrrha obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore. He decided not to force the issue.  
Perhaps he would ask Ren and Nora to support her. It was clear that after what she had accidentally done just now she doesn't want to talk to him so for now he would give her space.

For whatever he had said to upset her, he would apologize once everything was done with.

For now he would let her be.  
She knew of the plan and he has faith in her. If he let her be she would do her part. They would try to save Vale and after this exchange he knew that Pyrrha would not falter in this.

"I'll make it alright once what is coming is over with. I promise."

But if he couldn't help her now then he had better focus on his own part.

'_But what had upset her in the first place?_'  
Jaune wracked his brain over the question, going over his interactions with her these last few days. He focused on how she had been around him and if there had been any changes.

'The fight fight between Yang and Mercury! That's when it began. She had just gotten back from her talk with professor Ozpin...'  
**Ozpin!**

Jaune bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Was the headmaster trying to drive a wedge between him and Pyrrha? Jaune already knew that the headmaster didn't trust him but to do this!  
Oh, the headmaster would be in for a rude awakening once the matter with Cinder and her lackeys was over and done with.

Jaune took a deep breath, calming down. Now was not the time to be angry with Ozpin. Later perhaps, but not now.  
He had a task at hand and he would see it through.

* * *

**Oh, boy. This will be a bit embarrassing for me to admit but... there is a good chance that you will have to wait for the next chapter for a bit longer than usual.  
For those of you who haven't been with us since the beginning: for about TWO WEEKS I've been throwing these chapters at you with mere days in between them!  
So yeah, until now, you my dear and loyal readers, have enjoyed a quite extreme updating schedule for this story.  
The thing is that all the stuff that I had written in advance has now been used.  
Now I am left with notes (quite detailed notes) about the story and such. However, it will still take me some time to turn it into proper text and add some eventual details.**


	25. Chapter 24: A promise of angels

Well, this is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The Emperor's avenging angels of death are coming to Remnant!  
In this chapter: crazy Roman! Jaune makes a speech and the forces of chaos keep messing with poor Pyrrha's head.  
Also, this was a big one. over 22.000 words for a second time. Now let's get it on!

* * *

**Chapter 24: A promise of angels**

* * *

It was time. Nothing seemed to be off as the remaining competitors stood in the arena, waiting for the pairing to be done.  
Pyrrha had briefly scanned the crowd, looking for one of the suspected conspirators among all the people there. She hadn't seen any of them. Then again, her looking for them might tip the villains off. Thus Pyrrha decided to just focus on the selection for now.

Most of the competitors seemed to be calm, excited even. But Pyrrha felt uneasy. She tried to hide it as best she could, putting on the same face she had every time she had partaken in the Mistral tournament.

The selection for the night's first match came to a conclusion.

Like Pyrrha and her friends had suspected one of the fighters for tonight's fight was Pyrrha.  
The other one was Penny. Not surprising, like Pyrrha she was well liked by the audience.  
It was to be suspected of Cinder Fall to ruin this girl's reputation as well or worse.

Cinder Fall, the name made Pyrrha ball her fists and taste bile in her throat.  
She would be stopped. Pyrrha would not let her succeed in her plans, whatever they were.  
Then she would have to make a decision about the Maiden…

Pyrrha snapped out of her lamentations. She had a match right now to focus on. If Cinder and her lackeys got suspicious they might not reveal themselves.  
'_Buuut Aaambeeerrrrr…_' whispered a tiny voice in her head. '_Youuu muuussst chooose…_'

The two fighters got on the stage and greeted each other.  
Pyrrha only glanced into Penny's eyes due to her distress. She didn't notice anything odd about the girl. She didn't even size the girl up for the fight like she usually did with her opponents.  
'_Sloooppyyy… Aaand yoouuu woould bee aa Maaaiiideeen..._'

Penny waved to someone in the audience, Pyrrha didn't know to whom. She couldn't bring herself to care about it right now.

Penny seemed oblivious to Pyrrha's distress.

Was the girl happy about this? About Pyrrha's state of mind?  
No, the girl was just is this way. She meant no harm. Penny might have appeared a bit odd but hey, she was Ruby's friend after all.  
Upon closer scrutiny, maybe Penny's mannerism was a bit odd. Even for one of Ruby's friends.

Pyrrha bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to hurt Ruby's friend but she realized that she couldn't pull her punches in this fight.  
Not because Penny was strong but rather because her holding back might tip Cinder off to the fact that Pyrrha knew something. If Pyrrha was to lure Cinder out of hiding she couldn't pull her punches.

Penny stepped forward, having waved to the audience enough.  
"It is an honor to face you like this, Pyrrha. Please give it your all."

Pyrrha smiled at this. She had always appreciated polite opponents.  
"Likewise"  
She barely managed to hide the unease in her voice.

"This will be fun." said Penny and walked over to her side of the ring, getting ready.

* * *

Ruby walked around an entrance to the arena.  
All seemed to be in order as she scanned her surroundings.

The 'squad' was in place, evenly spread out among the audience. All knew their their roles and were ready to spring into action if anything happened.

Ruby shifted her gaze to the arena.  
Like Jaune had suspected Pyrrha was chosen. And then Penny.  
Ruby didn't know who to cheer on due to the circumstances or if she should sheer at all. She had hoped that Pyrrha's opponent would be Sun as he was in on the plan.  
Ruby decided to wave, if only to keep up the facade, to both Pyrrha and Penny but only Penny waved back.

Ruby smiled back but not for long.  
Now two of her friends were at risk for whatever Cinder had in mind for them. That made Ruby even more worried about all of this.

Urged on by this fact Ruby doubled her efforts to scan the crowd while also trying to seem inconspicuous.  
By sheer luck she spotted a head of mint green hair.  
Ruby looked more carefully and thought that she had just spotted Emerald.  
… And that Emerald had spotted her in turn.

For an instant it seemed like Emerald glared at her.  
Then the girl disappeared. It was like she never had been there to begin with.  
To Ruby it seemed to be an empty seat were Emerald had been.

'_Illusions!_'  
Ruby tried to compose herself and calmly walked away, pretending to simply having been confused by blinking and rubbing her eyes.  
She couldn't let Emerald know that she had actually seen her.  
She ducked away to a gate to inform the others of what she had seen, out of sight.

That's when she spotted Mercury heading into a service corridor.  
Just like Jaune had said, Mercury Black was not at Haven, but here in the arena. And he looked as if he was up to something.

Should she call the other? Let them know that Mercury was here? But then he might slip away.

Suspicion got the better of Ruby and she made the decision to follow him.  
There was still time before the match started. She could still manage.

Surely, he must be up to something!

Ruby followed the same corridor as Mercury, hoping that she could corner and catch him.  
At the very least she could try to see what he was up to. If not, she could always run away.

Ruby didn't know how but for a moment she thought she had lost him going through a door.  
She ran up to the door as silently as she could, not wanting him to realize that she was there or that she was following him.  
She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What's this? A little red riding hood?" asked Mercury with a mocking voice from the same corridor that Ruby had just walked. He had noticed her following him after all.

She snapped around and saw his smug, condescending grin.

Ruby did not like the look on Mercury's face, the way he looked down on her.  
"I wonder whatever you're doing here. Shouldn't good kids be out there, cheering on their friends?" he taunted.

He planted himself firmly in the middle of the corridor leading back to the arena.  
"Then again, someone so young as you probably shouldn't see something so gruesome. Not a good match-up for that Polendina girl. I mean magnetic chick against a chick with metal wires. Not a good match-up at all. Would be a '_shame'_ if she ended up garroting herself on those wires."

Ruby was processing what she had just heard. They knew about Pyrrha's semblance!  
Never mind Pyrrha accidentally garroting Penny. Penny was a machine made of metal! Pyrrha's polarity could destroy her!

Ruby moved to get back to the arena before the fight began.  
Mercury stopped her, blocking her path with ease. He wasn't going to let her go.

Grim realization dawned on Ruby. Penny was in mortal danger. She had to stop the match!

Then she heard the voice of Oobleck starting the countdown for the match.

"3, 2, 1... **BEGIN!**"

"No!" she shouted.  
She was too late to stop it!

She tried desperately to come up with a way to get past Mercury but came up blank.  
She didn't have Crescent Rose with her but Mercury's weapons were in his boots and he was much more skilled than her. He controlled the only path she could take.  
There was nothing she could do.

"Ruby! Go!" shouted the gruff voice of uncle Qrow, coming up from behind Mercury, weapon drawn and ready.

Using her Semblance she bolted past the distracted Mercury before he could stop her as Qrow let out a battle cry, striking against Mercury.

She followed the same route she had used to get here in order to get back to the arena. Getting lost meant being late and she could not afford that. Not now!

* * *

**Pyrrha's point of view**

* * *

Everything seemed to be in order so far.  
Even so the Invincible Girl was hard pressed against Penny. Pyrrha just couldn't focus on the match like she usually could.  
Images of Amber kept popping up in her head no matter how hard she tried to put them under a lid.  
'Iiiff yoouu _taaake heeerrr powerrrr - _yoouu _taaakeee heeerrr liiifffe…_'

Penny is a very tough opponent as to be expected. Her defenses were especially difficult to deal with. Pyrrha couldn't land any direct hits to Penny's actual body. The blades the girl used were only part of her weapons, they consisted of wires as well.  
And it was the wires that were the problem!

They were strong enough to absorb Pyrrha's blows but flexible enough not to break under the strain.

'_Uuunliiike yoouuu…_' whispered a voice of self doubt in Pyrrha's head.  
The memory of her slamming Jaune into a column earlier flashed in her mind.  
'_Youuu diiidn't eeeven haaave theee pooweeerrr yeet aaand youu stiiilll snaaapped…_'

Pyrrha scolded herself for not focusing on the match.  
The wires of Penny's weapons could take whatever punishment Pyrrha could dish out apparently.  
That didn't seem to be the case with Pyrrha's weapon, Miló.

Pyrrha jumped away from Penny, gaining some distance from the girl. The black shine of her semblance appeared on Miló. Pyrrha didn't even notice activating her semblance. Had she just twisted her own weapon and then restored them?  
Pyrrha hoped she had done it right if she had. It was a delicate process and had to be done carefully lest the weapon lose its rifle and spear mode.

Weapons hopefully mended Pyrrha focused on the fight again.  
Penny was up to something. That much was clear.

Once again Penny sent her blades towards Pyrrha who dashed toward her opponent, deflecting with Akoúo̱ and dodging the oncoming blades. Realizing it to be impossible to get within sword fighting distance of Penny She let Miló change into a javelin and managed to get in a few blows, knocking the girl back.

A few of penny's blades came flying at Pyrrha, forcing her to cease her assault.  
She didn't relent and continued after Penny who had begun to shoot at her with laser fire.

Ducking, dodging and blocking Penny's assault Pyrrha managed to once again knock Penny back.

Finally, she was getting into the fight proper, even if it was a bit too late.  
The faint smile Pyrrha had on her face disappeared as she saw Penny getting up again only to then launch herself up into the air using her weapons' laser fire to propel herself.

'_Doesn't this girl ever run out out energy?_' thought Pyrrha as Penny dived down at her.  
Pyrrha barely managed to roll away in time but two of Penny's swords came in from a dead angle and knocked Akoúo̱ and Miló from her hands.

Before she could pull them back with her semblance did Penny attack again, forcing Pyrrha to redirect Penny weapon first.  
Penny just grinned.  
'_Shee knooowsss hooowww piityfuullll youuu aaaare…_'

Penny raised her arms and several of her swords appeared above her, ready to strike.  
Pyrrha counted them quickly. Eight in total, too many for her to dodge and she could't block them without either Akoúo̱ or Miló if they all came for her at the same time.

Then something happened. The eight blades became double that. Then they became more again, and again and… and…  
Soon Pyrrha could not see the crowd past the blades.

She took a step backwards and then another. Her heart was beating fast and hard in her chest.  
Adrenalin was running through her blood. Her mind was set to fight or flight but she tried to keep a hold of her reasoning.

She knew this wasn't real. Jaune had deduced that the enemy had an illusionist at their disposal. She knew this had to be an illusion. A trick.  
'_Ooorrrrr iiiisssss iiittt...?_'

With a flourish of her hands Penny set the swords at Pyrrha.  
Outgunned, unarmed and without Akoúo̱ to defend herself with Pyrrha did the only thing she could.  
She reached deep within, calling forth her semblance.

She knew that in reality it couldn't be more than eight swords heading toward her.  
But which ones of all of these were those eight swords?  
Primal survival instinct took over and she spread her arms to unleash her semblance with all she had.

Just then, she felt something grab her knocking her to the ground.  
"Pyr! Stop it!"

She opened her eyes. The hundreds of blades were gone…

* * *

Ruby ran. She ran faster than she had ever ran before in her entire life.  
She had gotten past Mercury thanks to Qrow but now she had to get to the arena before it was too late.

Exiting the corridor she briefly stopped for a moment to see what was going on.  
Where was Pyrrha? Where was Penny? Were they still okay?

Her heart froze for a moment as she saw an unarmed Pyrrha backing away from Penny.  
'_It's happening!_'

Ruby sprang into action, not caring if Emerald or Cinder noticed her actions.  
She saw Pyrrha bringing her arms closer to her, preparing for an attack.

'_Faster! FASTER!_'  
Down the stairs. Past the crowd. Up the ring.

Ruby ran into Penny in a cloud of petals, driving the girl down to the floor. She felt something grace her and pulling at Penny.  
She opened her eyes. Penny was still there.

"Friend Ruby? Oh, I seem to have lost one of my arms. That is alarming, issss iiit nnnooot..."

"Penny?"

Ruby looked down at Penny's form. Indeed one of her arms was missing among other things, having been torn by Penny's own wires by Pyrrha's semblance.  
Ruby saw wires and mechanical parts hanging lose from their proper places.

"Power core disrupted. Entering sleep mode." said an automated voice, not from Penny's mouth.

'_Okay. sleep mode is better than dead. This can be fixed. Nothing to worry about._' thought Ruby as she got back up on her feet, careful not to damage Penny further.

She looked around. Jaune was getting up as well, having tackled Pyrrha at about the same time as Ruby had hit Penny.  
Had he not, perhaps Penny wouldn't simply be damaged but broken beyond repair.

* * *

Pyrrha looked around from the floor. She didn't understand what was going on.  
The blades were gone. The illusion was gone.

Pyrrha looked at Penny who was on the ground with Ruby. Penny seemed made of metal and wires and the light in her eyes seemed to be dimming.  
Her body was damaged and she seemed to be missing an arm.  
'_Did I do that? Why didn't I notice?_'

Jaune was holding onto her, getting up.  
"It's was illusion! It wasn't real. Why didn't you just stand down when you saw it?"  
He had noticed her focus shift from where the actual swords were. That' what had tipped him off.

"I- I-"  
Pyrrha couldn't form sentences. She was still shocked from seeing the damaged Penny and tears ran down her cheeks.  
What had she done? What had she been thinking? This wasn't supposed to happen.  
She was supposed to be better than this!

'_Aaand yoouuu aaarrreee sssupposssseeed tooo bee theee Maideeen…_'

There was a yelp from the crowd. Pyrrha's head snapped around.  
Her breath hitched, her eyes narrowed and her nails dug into her skin in anger.  
There was Emerald, the one whose fault everything was.

Around Emerald was CRDL, looking mighty smug with themselves.  
Cardin had grabbed hold of the girl's hair and pulled hard, breaking the girl's concentration but also her illusion.  
The girl wasn't going anywhere but that didn't mean everything was okay.

Pyrrha turned to once again look at Penny.  
Nora had joined Ruby and was looking over the machi-, **no!** They were looking over **the girl Penny**! **Penny** didn't move but Nora looked up to Pyrrha with a smile.

"She is only in sleep mode!" shouted Nora

"That's grand." whispered Pyrrha.  
It was a huge relief.

* * *

Cardin was smiling his widest grin ever.  
He and his posse, in the Lord Primarch's and The Emperor's service, had caught their quarry.  
He was holding tightly onto Emerald's hair, not letting go.

"Well, what did I tell you? The Lord Primarch was right."  
He tightened his grip on Emerald  
"And you will have a lot to answer for."

Emerald didn't answer. The haze from the blow that had first broken her concentration before the thug grabbed her hair was leaving her, letting her think again.  
Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain of having her hair almost pulled off her scalp.

When she opened her eyes they were filled with fear. She was figuring out what had happened:  
The Rose girl reacting to her, the placement of the Beacon students, Arc's and Rose's intervention in the match, CRDL seizing her.  
'_We were found out!_'

She had to get away! To get to safety.  
Hopefully Mercury had made it out. He could spring her out of this.

Before anyone could do anything else, the speakers came to life and all heard the voice of Cinder Fall.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This was bound to happen from the moment you put your trust, your safety and your children, in those who claim to be our defenders, but are, in reality, only human."

* * *

"Dammit! Shut it down!" shouted Oobleck to the technical staff.

This was beyond bad.  
The entire world had watched Penny Polendina get torn apart by Pyrrha Nikos.  
The students had jumped up on the stage and now someone was hacking into their systems, whipping up fear and terror among the people.

"We can't! We don't have control of the cameras anymore! We can't stop it!

"What!?"

* * *

Cinder Fall smirked as she held up her scroll before her. Mercury might not have been there to help her with this but that didn't matter. She had planned all she needed.  
Now she held the ear of all of Remnant.

"Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.

They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what have we seen here? What are the headmasters teaching his students?  
First we see a dismemberment, and now this? A nation's attempt at a synthetic soldier, disguised as an innocent little girl?  
But for what would Atlas need such a weapon for? To hide among human? To wait until it is time to strike? I am almost glad **it** was torn apart."

"But who did the tearing? Who was it that tried to tear **a **_**little girl**_ apart if not the star pupil of Beacon? To me it didn't seem like she hesitated in doing it.  
Are not Huntsmen and Huntresses supposed to carry themselves with honor and mercy, none of which I've seen here.  
And now our supposed Angel is standing with her. I wonder, did he want this?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed at Cinder's words.  
He couldn't spot her anywhere. She must be hiding away from everybody else.  
That meant he couldn't just drag her to justice before the crowd right there and then.

"Or how about the other rabid students that Ozpin teaches, that strike unarmed and downed foes without remorse?  
And then there is the headmasters and generals who have promised to protect everyone but neglect to do so."

The audience slowly but surely began to panic.  
It started as a whisper of concern. Then it became a murmur of worry. Then it was spoken words of fear. And finally it became shouts of panic.

Having had enough of Cinder Jaune stepped up.  
His patience for this shadow play was at an end.  
Cinder's charades reminded him a bit too much of Kyriss, that wretched daemon he had eventually decapitated on Signus Prime.  
Perhaps he would eventually do the same to Cinder.  
"CINDER FALL!"

His shout silenced all other voices in the arena.  
"Enough with your lies, Cinder Fall!"

He looked around, flexing his wings to get everyone's attention.  
"All you have seen, all you have heard, is a lie! What you have seen was indeed no accident. It was planned by none other than Cinder Fall!"

There was a gasp going through the crowd as the people didn't know what to believe.  
Jaune continued, ignoring the questions being thrown at him.

"She speaks of the honor and mercy of the hunters but who is she to judge when she won't even show herself, only working from the shadows!?"  
He made a short pause, letting his words sink o the crowd.

Before he could continue Cinder cut him off.  
"And what of the madwoman Xiao Long? What of the would-be murderer Nikos? They still maimed and dismembered Black and the machine Penny." said Cinder over the speakers, trying to maintain her narrative of what was happening.  
At her hide-away Cinder was reeling. She hadn't expected something like this. How did he know it was her?

Jaune did not falter in the face of Cinder's retort.  
"Yang is not some madwoman. Pyrrha is not a murderer. I will see their names cleared before this is done!"

Cinder had to stop this! Arc knew of her plans! There couldn't be any other explanation for all of this!  
Cinder tried to cut the feed but found that she couldn't. Someone else had hijacked her!  
'_The third party!_'

The cameras all fixed on Jaune as he continued.  
"People of Remnant. All you have seen, all the tragedies that have happened here, Cinder Fall is the one behind everything."

He gestured over to Penny's damaged form.  
"This and the slandering of Yang Xiao Long, both these tragic matches were just part of a plan to bring the grimm here. A plan and a lie that you, the people of Remnant, are buying into with gusto!"

Jaune spoke the words with contempt. Indeed, the people of Remnant had been all too eager to trust in Cinder's lies.  
The murmur in the crowd died away as they were ashamed of having been led astray so easily.

"These matches, from the ones that went wrong to this one happened because of foul trickery - by the robbing of peoples' very faculties!  
How else do you think Yang Xiao-Long would attack Black? She thought she was attacked and defended herself.  
Why else do you think Coco and Yatsuhashi, two of Beacon's best, would lose so badly or act so strangely?  
Why do you think Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of Mistral, would do THIS?"

He pointed at Penny and the still sobbing Pyrrha.  
"Does this look like a psychopath to you?"

No one dared to say anything.  
"This happened because their minds were meddled with. And she was the one who did it!"

He pointed at Emerald Sustrai, still restrained by CRDL.  
All recognize her and a new murmur began to spread among the crowd. Wasn't she and her team supposed to be at Haven by now?

"That proves nothing!" someone shouted, still doubting the truth.  
"It proves nothing apart from her not being at Haven with Mercury Black."

Once again the people let themselves be led astray. They screamed for proof despite having accepted Cinder's lies so eagerly.  
Some called Jaune's words bullcrap, not wanting to admit that they have been duped so easily.  
"We all saw Black's leg get broken and him get shipped off to Haven!"

Ruby Rose spoke up, trying to be heard over the din of the crowd.  
"Jaune is telling the truth! I saw Mercury Black only a few minutes ago! He tried to keep me from stopping this match that they had set up!"

All eyes focused on the Red Reaper. She wanted to shrink away under their scrutiny but held her ground.  
"And I ask you: did any of you ever see his X-rays or anything like that? All he did has roll on the floor shouting, pretending to be hurt. All Black did could be faked!"

Before anyone else could object there was a new voice that came to Ruby's aid.  
"IT'S TRUE!"  
All turned towards the end of the arena to see Qrow Branwen dragging Mercury Black by a leg only to toss him onto the arena for all to see.

No one spoke but the doubt was still strong.  
This only proved that Black wasn't at Haven but rather here. It didn't do anything to disprove his injuries.

Black rolled over on the floor, not getting up, while pretending to be hurt.  
Annoyed with the pretender's antics Qrow changed his weapon and fired a few shots at Mercury, making him get up and stand.

Mercury rolled away from the bullets and got up into a fighting pose, ready for a fight as he was surrounded by hostiles.  
He quit bothering to fake his injury. His survival took priority over Cinder's scheme.

The crowd gasped! It was true! They had been tricked.

* * *

Emerald was having a hard time believing what she was seeing but she believed it.  
They had been found out and The Angel was currently giving all of Remnant a first hand account of their deeds… as well as their names and faces.  
If she and the others didn't get away soon it would be over for them.

She took as deep a breath as she could and activated her semblance on her captors, making it seem as if she was still in their grasp.  
In reality she was pulling with all her might, trying to break free.

She could feel her hair being torn out by her efforts and Winchester's grip. Tears flooded her eyes but she forced herself to push on. She had to get down to the arena, to Mercury. Their odds would be better together.  
They had to get out, but how?

That was when Cinder decided to play her final card.  
She finally got enough control back over the system to change the feed of the cameras.  
The view on the screens changed to downtown Vale, the same place as the Breach had taken place.

Nothing seemed to have happened but then it did.  
With a loud crack the pavement split open and a hoard of Grimm once more crawled into the city. Only this time, there were much more of them.  
"Behold! The grimm are attacking your city and it's defenders are nowhere to be seen!"

Now shit began to hit the fan as the grimm descended on the arena the arena, attracted by all the negative emotions in the crowd.  
Jaune spotted Griffons, big ones, attacking the shield overhead. It would not hold them long.

He gave the order.  
All of his squad, students and his family alike, sprang into action just as they had prepared with a few changes due to the sudden appearance of the grimm.  
The people were led out, eager to follow these calm and well-prepared people who obviously knew what they were doing.

By the time the last civilian had been escorted out and delivered into the watchful hands of the Atlas soldiers the grimm broke through.  
Some of them descended and snatched up Emerald and Mercury with their claws only to place the humans on the others' backs and began to carry the away.  
The grimm were carrying the two away from the people on their backs - signifying that the pair had betrayed mankind for the grimm.

As if on cue the defender's rocket lockers arrived, flattening a few grimm in the process.  
The students began to take the fight to the grimm.

Jaune look up to one of the big screens of the arena.  
After Cinder's last statement control had returned to the people in charge. Or maybe it was someone else controlling the cameras now?  
Most of the screens just showed the students purging the arena of grimm but some still showed the grimm pouring into the city.

There were too many grimm for the huntsmen and the students to deal with on their own out there.  
Even if the defenders tried it would only be a matter of time until they were overwhelmed.

Jaune understood what he must do.  
Jaune looked up to a camera and signaled that he wanted its attention. Whoever was in control granted it.  
Soon his visage was displayed to any who were still watching the broadcast from the arena.

"People of Vale. There are dark works at hand."  
His voice was leveled but firm.

"The traitor Cinder Fall and her followers seek to challenge us. They seek to break us. They have brought the grimm to our very door, seeking to make us fall into despair and darkness but their gambit has failed. For it will take more than this to break us. We are better than that!"

He held up his sword into the air, sweeping it over the heads of those around him, to the cameras observing him.

"People of Vale, let me tell you why the traitor's gambit failed. Let me tell you why we have not broken! Let me tell you what makes us better than anything she could ever imagine!  
It is not the descent toward the shadow nor the rise toward the light that makes us superior. It is the endless struggle between the two that greatness of character lies. We are tested, and we do not break. We will never fall!"

"We will never fall!" echoed the voices of the student, ringing loud and clear.

"People of Vale, we face our darkest hour. But I promise you, a dawn is coming! And we will be its light-bringers! We are the Blood Angels, and we fear not for we are angels all. When we descend from the sky, Remnant will tremble to witness it!"

He looked into one of the cameras and spoke with authority.  
"To me my legion! To me my sons!"

The speakers came alive once again like they had the night the virus in the CCT was discovered or when The Angel showed himself ti Remnant for the first time.  
Only this time the voices were clear and strong for all of Remnant to hear.

"**For Baal and Terra!**" they called, their voices resonant.  
"**For Sanguinius and the Emperor!**"

Jaune lifted his sword up once more.  
"For Remnant!"

"**For Remnant!**" echoed the voices in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Behind the moon**

* * *

"**For Remnant!**"  
The words echoed throughout the entire vessel as the astartes shouted it, as if to push through the emptiness of the void so that their father could hear them.

Librarian Amaretto was moving along with his battle-brothers.  
Their Father had summoned them and they would answer!

A communique confirmed that the Flesh Tearers and the Lamenters too were readying for the final steps of making planetfall.

The machines had been prepared ever since the primarch had given the order to prepare.  
The best options for making planetfall had been discussed and were now in the final steps of their preparations.  
It had been clear that their task was to save and liberate the people on this world, not destroy them.  
Thus, great care had been made in the preparations in order to protect mortal lives. But that was costing them time!

"Brother-Apothecary, how long until we leave this shattered moon behind us?"

"Not long." answered Deon.  
"But the machine spirits have become aggravated. The tech-marines are seeing to it as we speak but they have been distracted by the goings-on planet side."

"Tell them to hurry!"

"They already are. They too are eager to meet our Father."

* * *

**Amity Colosseum**

* * *

The evacuation of Amity Colosseum was underway, only hampered by the sudden appearance of Beowolves in the colosseum itself.  
Odd, given that Beowolves could not fly and therefore couldn't have gotten to the arena themselves.  
The Atlesians soldiers were almost panicking and Jaune could spot the general holding his hand to the side of his face, no doubt getting very worrying reports.

Jaune flexed his wings to reach the skies for a bird's eye view of what was going on.  
It didn't take him long to determine that things were bad. He descended back down to his fellows.  
The grimm in the arena had been cleared and the civilians were getting ready to leave.

Ironwood was preparing to depart on a smaller Atlesian craft. Some of his soldiers were carrying Penny's motionless remains. Somehow, they had managed to convince Ruby that they could get her to someone who could fix her.

"General." said Jaune, striding forward. He had a few matters to iron out before they left for their respective tasks.

The general nodded in acknowledgement of his presence but held up a hand to signal Jaune to wait as he got another update on the situation.  
"Dammit!" growled the general. "I've just gotten word that Torchwick has broken loose and is running free on my flagship!"

The Angel stood still for a moment, berating his own stupidity. How had he failed to take Torchwick into account!?  
The White Fang had apparently joined up with Cinder in her attack. But the White Fang had been partnered with Torchwick!  
Was there a connection? Had Torchwick also been working for Cinder!?

Sure, Torchwick was in captivity but Jaune had pointed out that all of this had been planned. Did that include Torchwick's incarceration?  
And he had a partner who had remained on the loose!

And then there was the criminal's capture. Torchwick had been taken in too easily and since then he hadn't cooperated with his captors at all, despite it being his best choice legally and practically - or so everyone had believed.  
What if Torchwick had simply been stalling for time while he was waiting at the right place to do his deed?

Jaune shook his head and decided to do what he could.  
"That is not all general. There is a bigger problem." said Jaune, adding more problems to the pile. "Beacon is being swarmed as we speak. I have spotted White Fang landing at the school, releasing grimm onto the premise."

There were gasps as the ones around them got wind of that. Jaune silenced them with a gesture.

"There is more. The grimm are headed towards Beacon _en masse_ from Forever Fall, homing in at Beacon. Their numbers are about as great as the ones in the city. It is the school that is the real target of this attack. Cinder and her forces want it gone. The attack on the city is merely meant to force us to take forces away from Beacon."

Ironwood nodded. The picture Arc was drawing fit the reports Ironwood had been getting.  
But Beacon wasn't what he was worried about. There was a city out there that needed defending. People needing saving. And it was Atlas' duty to do it.

Jaune noticed the general's worried expression. He understood that the man's motivations were not quite aligned with his own.  
"General, Beacon must not be allowed to fall, not now. If Beacon falls then all the enemy forces held busy by it will no doubt move towards the city while using the school as a staging ground for more attacks."

Ironwood relented and nodded. It those grimm were not held at bay at Beacon then the city would be flooded for sure.  
"Very well. I'll retake my ship and lead my troops in the city. I trust that you will take to Beacon then."

"Then go. It would not surprise me if Torchwick still has a role to play in this."

The general nodded and departed, flanked by two of his own troops.  
Jaune moved to an empty transport and gestured for the students to follow.  
All did.

"Jaune, when will the astartes show up?" asked Ren, looking up into the sky.

"I only know that they will show up, Ren. I do not know when exactly." said Jaune as peered up as well. No sign of them yet. But there was still time.

* * *

**The Atlesian flagship - command bridge**

* * *

"...so the voice says to me, 'you wanna be bad?' and I say 'Yeah! I wanna be bad!' Ah ha ha ha ha haaa!"

Neo was hanging out with Roman, having sprung him out of his cell a while back.

He was quite nuts right now. And coming from Neo that was saying something.  
Apparently Torchwicks bombing-craze hadn't gone away with his incarceration. It had instead gotten worse. He had apparently decided to go from trains with bombs to ships with guns.  
He had been utterly incoherent when Neo had let him out but now he had calmed down a bit. But only a little.

"And so first the voice says to me, it says to me, 'you got Style, baby! but gotta have a gimmick'…and so I says 'Yeah! A gimmick! High Explosives! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!' Cuz I'm the Bomber What Bombs With Gunships!"

The master criminal was currently merely playing around with the ship controls, pressing buttons, pulling levers and such.  
Most of it did nothing but occasionally there was a loud boom of a weapon going off.  
He would laugh at that. He laughed even more when he brought down two other ships out of the sky with only one shot.

"'And it says to me 'you got legs, baby, you're all over the place!'"  
He changed course towards Beacon and started to prepare the cannons for full bombardment.

"And- and so it says to me, 'you wanna be a real villain?', and I go 'Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!'  
And so it says 'you gotta do something real BIG. You got gunships. Shoot up the Academy. It's full of goodie two shoes and Little Reds!'  
'And I says 'yeah, baby! Yeah!' Cuz I'm the Bomber What Bombs With Gunships! Mua-hahahahahahahaha!"

Neo shook her head at Roman's antics.  
Once all of this was over with she would have to rob a pharmacy and drug Roman's crazy ass back down to Remnant.  
She was quite certain that the defenders soon would mobilize and come for them. Well, at least try to come for them. It would be quite hard for the defenders when the skies no longer belonged to them.

She trotted over to an important looking machine, took out a scroll from her pocket and put it in.  
It a matter of moments there was a picture of a chess piece on the screen, growing more and more clear on the screen as time went on. In a minute it would be ready.

She smirked but did not let herself relax completely just yet.  
She was still not convinced that they were untouchable up in the sky.  
'The Angel' had spoken of someone coming to Vale. Reinforcements, supposedly. That did worry Neo a little bit.  
Where would they come from and how? And what was that 'planetfall' the angel had spoken of?

As Neo was thinking she spotted something. It was a small vessel, probably couldn't hold more than a handful of people.  
Among the figures on the vessel she spotted a very certain general that had incarcerated Roman some time ago.

Neo tapped Roman shoulder and pointed.  
Roman looked up to see the general shoot a small Nevermore out of the air with some fire dust. Roman flashed one of his crazy smiles as he planted his feet firmly on the floor, not going anywhere.

"So he thinks he can stop me, eh? Fool! An object at rest cannot be stopped! Yeah! Keep playing with fire fancy pants! You don't know what kinda fire you're playing with! Ah ha ha ha!"

Roman pushed a button and watched the fireworks as General Ironwood was shot out of the sky by his own ship.  
"Well I hope you liked that jib, cuz it's the only jib I got! Hahaha!"

* * *

**Vessel headed for Beacon Academy**

* * *

The students were on their way to Beacon in their commandeered airship.  
All were preparing and psyching themselves up. None of them had ever deployed in these kinds of circumstances.

Jaune kept an eye on the sky, hoping to see a glimmer of the warriors he was expecting. Still nothing.  
Until the astartes arrived, the students and the Atlas military would have to hold the line on their own.  
"Cardin!"

"Yes, lord primarch?"

"Once we reach Beacon, I want you and your team to go and establish and keep a safe zone by Beacon's landing area. From there we can safely move the people caught up in all of this to the vessels that will get them out of Vale."

"But we can fight! Let us-"

Jaune cut Cardin off and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Cardin, all of this has been planned. The speech, the grimm, Penny... If such amount of care has been put into the attack, then surely Cinder must have thought about the evacuation as well."

"Yes, but-"

"Cardin!"  
Jaune gestured to all of the people running scared at Beacon's grounds  
"These are the Emperor's people. And the grimm shall not have them!"

Cardin nodded and compiled and surprisingly Port and Oobleck joined in.  
Before they turned around to make their final preparation Jaune grabbed Cardin by the shoulder.  
"Cardin, the astartes **will** come!"

***BOOM***

There was a bright flash and a boom.  
All turned around to see Ironwood get shot down.

"What happened?" shouted Sun.  
"The general, he was shot down by his own ship!" shouted someone else.

Jaune stepped forward as he looked around the area where the general's vessel had crashed.  
Jaune was at first glad to see that it had landed close to other Atlas forces. Then he snarled as he saw the machines turn on the crashed Ironwood.  
The machines were fighting against their masters! They were corrupted!  
All over the ground he could see the machines turning on those they were meant to protect.

Ruby didn't have to be told on what to do. She didn't even wait for any say-so either.  
With a flurry of rose petals she exited the ship and using her semblance she rushed back into the arena to her rocket locker.  
Punching in the coordinates she grabbed hold of it as it flew off towards the aircraft captured by Torchwick.

Jaune contemplated if he should follow but he let her go on her own when she shouted for him to stay with the others.  
He accepted. If anyone could do this it was Ruby, and she could get up to the ship well enough on her own.  
He had faith in her. He had to.

* * *

**Ozpin's office**

* * *

Grimm were in the city. Atlas' machines were attacking the people they were supposed to defend. White Fang were on a killing spree.

Ozpin buried his face in his hand as he sat at his desk, watching what was going on outside through his computer.  
It had happened. Arc had warned him about this and he had decided to ignore it. Now this was happening. Ozpin could not help but tremble at the possible death toll. He didn't want to, but he just couldn't help it.

He had already sent Glynda out to the city at the first sign of trouble. With the Atlas machines being corrupted that had seemed to be the best option.  
Ozpin picked up his scroll and selected a contact. He just hoped the man would be able to answer.

There was a signal and Ozpin could hear stuff through the scroll.  
"Qrow, it's Ozpin."

"Oz, that really you? Things are craz-"

"I know. I know what is going on. I am looking at the situation as we speak. The students are holding off the enemy here at Beacon. I need you to go into the city and assist Glynda."

"Way ahead of you Oz. I flew into town when I saw James get shot out of the sky. Someone has to haul his rusty ass out of that fire."  
"Right. Glynda is on her way. Do what you can. And Qrow… I'm sorry for not acting sooner."

Ozpin ended the call and got up. Picking up his cane he gave his trusted companion a few swings, rolling his shoulders as he was getting ready go out to do his part to hold the line.  
It would be nice to do some field work again after all this time. When was the last time he had managed a proper defense? During the Great War, perhaps?

Things were bad, but they were not that bad, Ozpin figured. They could still manage this.  
The students, guided by Arc, had established quite a solid hold at the landing area of Beacon.  
The human, and still loyal, part of the Atlas forces was recovering from their machines' betrayal and the White Fang could not hope to keep fighting for long lest they too be attacked by the grimm.  
They could handle this.

***BOOM***

Ozpin fell to the floor as he felt the tower shake, the ground rumble and the earth tremble.  
Leaning on his cane for support, Ozpin pushed himself up and looked southeast through the window.

"Oh no." His voice was barely a whisper.  
Looking towards Mountain Glenn he could see saw the mountain crumble. Cracks formed in the rock. Massive blocks of stone shifted. The Mountain shattered.

With a mighty roar to announce its freedom, a massive black creature took flight.  
As it set course for the City of Vale it let out another roar, letting its future victims know that death was coming for them.

* * *

**Beacon's courtyard**

* * *

Pyrrha could see Jaune being busy organizing the defense.  
With both grimm and machines to combat he was wearing himself thin trying to be everywhere at once, trying to guide everyone at once.  
Well, most at least. Pyrrha had noted Blake going off after an Alpha. She had not come back yet. Hopefully she might run into Yang. The brawler would certainly be needed here with the other defenders.

Several teams of students were gathering to Jaune for instructions. He directed them as best he could, not letting himself show any fear or doubt.  
He only issued simple commands like 'go there', 'stop that grimm' or 'get that team to the evacuation area'.

Occasionally he would glance up into the sky expectantly but when nothing was coming down he returned his attention to the matter at hand, things he could do something about.

The grimm were getting bolder and drew ever closer, attracted by the civilians awaiting evac.  
The sudden appearance of the giant flying monster headed towards Vale did not help matters. The shaking of the ground when it broke free had only scared the people even more.

Pyrrha looked around. Beacon's campus had already been torn up by all of the fighting and further away she could see grimm scurrying about, not quite sure on how to attack this place full of human who usually hunted them.

The grimm were not just rushing out to be killed at the blades of the students. The grimm were led by Alphas, creatures that had lived long enough to learn not to just rush in and die.  
They were prodding the defenders, striking were the defenses were weak, going foe the wounded ones first.  
To Pyrrha there was something strangely human about how they behaved for she knew of no grimm that these sorts of things.

Pyrrha spotted Ozpin, standing in front of the CCT. He had a stern look on his face as he looked Pyrrha in the eye. He gave her a quiet nod and turned around to enter the building.  
His message was clear. It was time.  
Without saying a word to her friends she walked over to the tower, to her destiny.

'Iiit waasss yooouuurrrr aactioonsss thaaat sssseet aaalllll oofff thiissss iiintoo mootioon…' said a tiny voice in her head.  
Was it her sense of duty or guilt? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to do something to help. To fix all of this.  
'Yoouuu caaan heelllp by dooiiing whaat iiisss expeecteed oofff yoouuu...'

"I'm sorry." she said to no one in particular. "I'll make it right."

* * *

The student had landed at Beacon and were now busy holding the landing area.  
The students had exited the vessel before it landed, trusting in their landing strategies to keep the unharmed as they got the drop on their foes. It had been a direct and brutal assault and the grimm that were at the landing site were quickly dealt with.

Jaune was frowning as he was fighting.  
They were not in a good position even if their first move had gone well.  
"Dust, I wish Dorn was here. He was better at this stuff."

Beacon was not a good place to defend as it had never been planned with this event in mind. Now Jaune and the other students were stuck defending a rather open area with very little cover while their enemies could be hiding in any of Beacon's buildings.

But they had little choice. This was the only area where bullheads could land to pick up wounded and others that needed to be evacuated. It also was the one place that they could establish a chokehold for the enemy's movements.

They had already weathered one assault by the corrupted machines. Weiss and Blake had dealt with those easily enough but then Blake had run off after a Beowolf Alpha. She hadn't returned since then.

Jaune looked around to make a headcount of the others. Everyone else was there and were doing their part.  
CRDL was protecting the landing area as instructed, serving as a final line of defences for those who needed to be evacuated.  
SSSN were busy dealing with a bunch of Ursai that had gotten too close. Being low on dust the boys were attempting to grapple the beasts of engaging them in melee combat. Jaune had to step in a few times when it seemed like one of the lads was about to be injured.  
Ren and Nora were thinning out the grimm together before they even got close to said landing area.  
And Pyrrha was… Where was Pyrrha?

Jaune turned around and saw his love walking away towards the CCT, towards Ozpin.  
Realizing this must be what has been bothering her recently he made to follow her.  
The others waved him off, saying that they had this in the bag. They had been doing well so far despite the giant grimm showing up.  
What could possibly ruin this for them?

But none of the defenders realized that Cinder Fall was watching from on high with Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.  
Cinder smiled. They had found it! She had found it!

With a gesture of her hand Cinder called on more grimm to assault the defenders to keep them busy. It wouldn't do to be spotted now.  
The grimm came easily enough, like they had all night as she had been directing the assault on the defenders, slowly wearing them down until the real attack came.

Cinder motioned for her disciples to follow her. It was time for her to claim what was hers.  
'_Yeesss, gooo aand leeet eeveryythiinnng buuurrnn…_'

Down below, several Paladin-290s were approaching Beacon at high speeds.  
Once again, none of the defenders had noticed these things yet.

* * *

Beacon's resident physician had been running around since this entire shitshow began!  
Young Arc had fortunately had the great foresight of letting the good doctor know of what was going on at the landing area. All wounded or non-combatants were to be evacuated there.  
And where there was wounded, there would be Surgia.

Surgia was not a combatant. He was a man of medicine. If he ever had to set foot out on a battlefield he would always have someone with him to watch his back.

At first, he had professor Peach with him, but she had up and disappeared soon after he had left his work station.  
After dodging a few White Fang patrols Surgia had come across some other students whom he then proceeded to make his bodyguards and assistants.  
This meant that Surgia was running haggard trying to get to the wounded while his 'assistant' was stuck carrying his field equipment.

Surgia almost had sympathy for the young student. Having to watch field medicine for the first time is rarely a nice experience.  
Even less so when those wounded are one's own friends. Or if the observer is young.

Some of the patients were beyond helping.  
To those Surgia gave what help he could when his assistant looked away.

It's said that war is hell and Surgia believed it.  
He just hoped that the bitch behind all of this got what she deserved.

As he was finishing some stitches on a wounded student a White Fang soldier ran towards him, bladed weapon raised.  
"FOR THE FANG! FOR THE BLOOD!"

Surgia wasted no time when he jammed his bone saw into the throat of the lunatic.  
"Bloody savages." he muttered as he finished patching up the patient he had been working on.

He had to hurry over to the students fighting.  
A bunch of Atlesian paladins were on their way towards them and Surgia doubted any of them were prepared for that.  
There would be wounded.

* * *

An Atlas paladin was charging the defenders.

They had barely been able to stop the last wave of Paladins and that had only been thanks to Velvet's and Weiss' semblances. Now Velvet was out of the count and Weiss didn't have the strength to summon another such construct again.

Nora and Ren, both having ended up taking blows meant for the other, were practically down for the count, their auras broken.

The others were bracing for the approaching juggernaut. None of them were in prime condition anymore. Several of them had bruises and small wound, a sign that their auras were starting to approach the red levels.

"Oh no you don't!"  
Yang ran up past the others and towards the mechanical brute, he hair burning with her semblance.  
Their blows met and both of them staggered. Yang regained her footing first and using her experience from facing down a Paladin operated by Torchwick she struck its weak points. Taking the odd retaliatory blows the Paladin threw at her to keep her semblance going she kept hitting it until it was scrap metal.

"You did it, Yang!" said Weiss.

"Puh, yeah, sure did. Just need to… catch my breath."

"Where have you been? Did you see Blake anywhere?"

"Ironwood had me under house arrest, remember? What was that about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha and some White Fang soon after the droids began attacking. I haven't seen Ruby either."

"Right. Let's look after them, then."

With that Yang headed back into Beacon.  
It shouldn't be too hard for her to find Blake. An Alpha and White Fang soldiers were going to make a lot of noise.

Following her instincts Yang headed for the cafeteria.  
If anything else maybe there was someone hiding there.

She turned around the corner. The building was on fire, but she couldn't see or hear anyone around.  
She peeked inside. Something had blown a hole in the wall and she could see dead soldier on the ground.  
All showed deep cuts made by a sword.

***SNIKT***  
There was a stifled cry of pain from deeper into the building.  
Yang looked and saw Blake on the floor. She was hurt and above her was a man with red hair and a White Fang mask on his face, his sword buried in her gut.

Despite the pain Blake was trying to signal Yang, trying to tell her to stay away.  
Her warning fell on deaf ears as Yang activated her semblance and charged in.

The man with the sword smirked.  
"For the blood."

* * *

**Above the City of Vale**

* * *

Ruby jumped of the ship. It was going down and if she didn't act fast she would go down with it. She didn't have time to call another rocket locker. The grimm had damaged the ship too much. It was going down too fast.

She grabbed Crescent Rose tight as she plummeted down the air, looking for something.  
She spotted a Griffon. Was it the same one that had eaten Torchwick? She didn't know, didn't care.  
All she knew was that it was too far away from her right now.

She began firing her weapon and let its recoils spring her closer and closer until she finally could reach the grimm with a burst of her semblance.

She sank the blade of her scythe into the grimm's back. Not deep enough to kill but to cause the beast pain and to have something firm to hold on to as she began steering the grimm down to the ground.

Pulling and yanking the weapon embedded in the grimm she steered it down towards Beacon. She made sure to hurry up. She did not like being up in the air like this when than giant flying grimm was around.

As she traveled through the air she looked down on the mayhem taking place on the streets. People were running around trying to find a place to hide or to escape the attackers.

Ruby winched when she saw an Atlas soldier being gunned down by a robot.  
She had messed up. If only she hadn't gone after Torchwick alone maybe this could have been avoided.  
She shook her head and tried not to cry over what she saw.

But even now the city's defenders were regaining their bearings, slowly pushing the corrupted robots back.  
Even with the flagship crashing the robots were still active. Ruby had hoped that they would stop when the ship crashed. She had been wrong.

Once she thought she was close enough to Beacon she pulled out her weapon from the grimm and then beheading it she let herself fall down to the ground a bit from the action.  
By the time she got to the others many were on the ground and being treated by Beacon's physician.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby! You're here! Where have you been?"

"I tried to stop Torchwick when I saw the general get shot down. It's him, Weiss! It's Torchwick who made the robots go crazy! He had some virus that he put into the general's ship and then all the machines went crazy!"

"Torchwick? A virus? But how?"

"I don't know. When I got to the ship Torchwich was already free and his partner was there and grimm and the virus was already in the system and- and-"

"Ruby! Calm down."

"Right, sorry. So, I tried to get to the computer but Torchwick's partner just kept pushing me back and when I sent her flying there was Torchwick, but he got eaten by a griffon. But then the grimm had already damaged the ship too much for me to get to the computer so I jumped off the ship."  
She swallowed.  
"And then that thing also showed up."

Weiss nodded. Yeah, that thing, the Wyvern as the defenders had started to call it. Some had suggested calling it Dragon but when it became clear that it only had hind legs and wings all settled for Wyvern.

Ever since it had reached Vale it had been spawning more and more grimm from above.  
Forming a defensive line was almost impossible when that thing could just fly over them and drop grimm behind their backs.

Ruby looked around. From her friends all were there except for Blake, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha.  
Weiss explained that Blake had gone further into Beacon to hunt down an Alpha and some White Fang and Yang had gone looking for her. They hadn't been seen since.

Ren and Nora were exhausted and hurt, both having been on the receiving end of the Paladins before the machines had been taken down.  
All the others tired as well as they had been busy fighting and trying to push the grimm and robots back rather than to just be on the defensive.

Further away from the fighting Port and Oobleck were getting the last of the civilians and students onto a transport.  
"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation! You take off ones the skies are clear enough!" said Port, trying to sound calm.

"Atlas forces have established a safe zone in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!"  
chimed Oobleck in, ushering in more people into the transport.

"But Jaune and Nora are still out there!" shouted Nora, trying to get up only to get pushed back down by Sun.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! The grimm are only coming at us in bigger and bigger packs! We have to go!"

"We're not leaving… without them!" said Ren. Like Nora he tried to get up but only fell back down.

"Students, you've fought well, and you have held this place for longer than anyone would have expected. But now it's time to go!"

"We are not leaving without them!" protested Nora.  
"No one gets left behind!"

Port sighed.  
"Miss Valkyrie, we have no choice. If we stay any longer we will get overrun. Now get yourself on the transport!"

"Not happening!"  
All turned around to Cardin and his team who were standing closest to the transports waiting to take off.  
"No one is going anywhere any time soon."

"Cardin! Are you out of your mind!? Beacon is about to be overrun! We have to g-"  
Sun tried to protest but was cut off by Cardin.

"Go? Go where, monkey-boy?"  
He pointed up to the sky. It was full of Nevermores and Griffons, not to mention the Wyvern.  
"We don't own the skies anymore. They do and no ship going to fly in this. The only thing we can do is hold out and hope for the best."

"Hope? Hope for what? Is there even any hope left? There's grimm are everywhere, the atlas droids are still going roque. And now there is a grimm **dragon** flying about! How can you say there is any hope?"

Cardin shrugged.  
Sun didn't have the same level of faith as he did. Cardin still remembered what The Emperor had told him, to do as Arc told him, and he was going to stick to it.

"One's got to hold on to hope. Even if it's faint. Besides, the astartes will come."  
He looked up into the darkened sky.  
"They must."

* * *

**The vault**

* * *

Pyrrha followed Ozpin as they exited the elevator, Jaune following close behind. Him being with them had come as a surprise. Pyrrha had considered pushing him out of the elevator but had reacted too late. By the time Jaune was in it, was it already on its way down.

The headmaster didn't say a word as he moved along.

"Pyr?" Jaune said. Before she could respond was he next to her.  
"Pyr, what is this place? What's going on?"

"This is a vault Jaune and- I'm sorry but you shouldn't be here. I can't te-"

"It doesn't matter now." said the headmaster as he walked along and signaled for the youths to follow.  
"With what is going on it hardly matters if he sees this or not."

They went on. Jaune tried to ask the headmaster what was going on, but Ozpin remained silent.  
"We have to do it." muttered the headmaster. "We have to keep It away from Her."  
The man wasn't making much sense. Who was the person he was talking about? What did they have to keep away from her?

Finally the headmaster picked up his pace and spoke clearly again.  
"Let's move. There is no telling how the battle is going outside."

Pyrrha began to run after him only to be picked up from behind by Jaune who had decided to fly instead of walk seeing as there was enough room for him to use his wings here.  
It would be a lot faster than running and as Ozpin said they had no way of knowing what was going on outside.

They eventually reached the end of the vault.  
Jaune saw a strange machine with two pods, one housing the girl and one empty.  
The girl appeared to be comatose and there were strange marks on her face. Jaune could tell that she was weak. Her skin seemed to have paled much and quickly.

Growing tired of Ozpin's mix of cryptic ramblings and silence Jaune turned to Pyrrha who was a bit more helpful.  
She told him of the legend of the Four Maidens and how one of the Maidens were below Beacon.

"She was attacked and some of her magic was taken from her. I don't know how. All I know is that we must keep the rest of the power from falling into the wrong hands."

"And what's your part in this?"

"I'm- I'm the candidate for the next Fall Maiden. The current one is weak and if she dies then the power might go to the one who attacked her."

"The one behind all of this." Said Ozpin, finally speaking up.  
"It is as miss Nikos says. If Cinder Fall gets the rest of the power, then there will be dire ramifications for all of Remnant."

Jaune looked between the two.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

Pyrrha looked away from him, a bit ashamed.  
"Jaune, Ozpin didn't want me to tell you because he wouldn't trust you because of the astartes. I'm sorry. I was only doing what I thought was right."

Jaune was silent for a moment, thinking of what he had just learned. This whole think reeked of magic.  
It was obvious that Pyrrha had not told him everything she knew. Understandable as she was quite distressed right now.  
And it was also quite clear that Ozpin had not told her everything either.

Jaune sighed.  
It was stupid. Pyrrha had been and had continued to act stupidly. Had he not told her about stasis-coffins? Literal life-preservation-forever-machines when he talked about Curze?  
"We could have tried to contact the astartes and asked if they had a stasis unit at hand. The Fall Maiden could have been kept safe while we looked for a solution at our own pace."  
he said out loud.  
"Dust damn it, Pyr. Once all this is over I'll ride your ass on this one!"

Pyrrha's face lost what little color it had left as she hid her face behind her hands.  
"I'm sorry! It slipped my mind! I was just so worried back then!"

"Yes, that would have changed much." said Ozpin as he kept working on the keyboard of the machine. Yes, if they only would have had such a machine instead of this thing they were using to keep Amber alive.  
"But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we keep the power away from Her."

"Professor, what do we do now?" asked Pyrrha cautiously.

"We, do nothing."  
With the push of a button he opened the empty pod.  
"You however have a choice to make."

Pyrrha hesitated for a second. In her mind she was going through what she had been going through these last few days.  
'_The process might change you. For all we know, you might end up as someone completely different if you chose to take on Amber's life._'  
'_She wanted to protect Remnant, but at what cost? Her very sense of self? Her life as she knew it? Her success, her fame and the admiration that many others would envy, her good friends whom she had had for less than a year?_  
_Would she still have those if she went through with it?_'

Why should she do this if she had so much to lose?  
'_Tooo prroooteect theeemmm…Tooo heelllp…_' whispered a small voice in her head.

Yes, that was her purpose, why she had decided to become a huntress. To protect and help. And if there was even a chance for her to help someone then she would do it.

Pyrrha nodded to Ozpin and stepped into the pod.  
As the lid sealed shut Ozpin turned to Jaune who was looking at Pyrrha worriedly.

"Mister Arc, I owe you and apology for not informing you of this, but I must ask you to stand on guard for now. We have to do this or else…"

Jaune nodded quietly and slowly turned around to keep an eye on the way they had come.  
He noted how Pyrrha didn't want to look him in the eye. Was there something she didn't want him to know about this? Was there a danger they hadn't told him of?

Jaune took a deep breath. He could try to argue but if the situation was as dire as Ozpin claimed it was then he would let this happen.  
Surely Ozpin would not be foolish enough to do something that would hurt Pyrrha?

The machined hummed as it became more active. Lights lit up and Ozpin resumed his work at the keyboard.

Jaune placed himself in the middle of the corridor a bit away from the machine and peers into the gloom. He focused his senses. His eyes could easily see through the dark of the vault, but he was not going to trust his eyes only.

Something felt wrong about what he was looking at. Like the lights were wrong or didn't reflect right.  
The sounds didn't sound quite right either.  
The slight breeze he had been feeling in his feathers for a while was gone too.

Remembering that Cinder Fall had access to Emerald and her illusions Jaune dug in his pockets for some lint and let it fall.  
It fell and was pushed towards the machine Pyrrha was inside by a weak, almost unnoticeable, draft.  
Then why did he not feel it?

He tightened his grip on his sword. There was a good chance that the enemy was near, at least Emerald. She could be hiding herself with her illusions, making Jaune not feel her presence as she approached.  
"Professor…"  
Jaune tried to warn the headmaster without alerting the possible intruders.

"Not now! The process is about to begin."

"Professor!"

"Not n-"

"AAAHH!"  
Ozpin was cut off by Pyrrha who shrieked as the aura from Amber reached her, the power touching her.

Jaune turned around and saw her writing in pain.  
What was going on? Why was she hurting?  
"Ozpin what is going on?"

"I- I don't know. The aura should flow freely into her, not like this."  
He stepped back and watched what was going on. This wasn't right.  
"I'm so sorry."

Jaune blinked.  
Aura? He was having her take the aura of someone else into her?

Before Jaune could step in he staggered.  
The machine, Pyrrha and Ozpin disappeared from his vision. He realized he was having a vision again.  
He saw an arrow flying through the air towards the Fall Maiden.  
Reality snapped back to Jaune. Or was it Jaune who snapped back to reality?

Jaune didn't wait for a clue to present itself for him to understand when to act.  
He hurled himself to his left while raising his shield just in time to prevent an arrow from piercing Amber.  
The enemy was here!

He turned around to see not only Cinder and Emerald but also Mercury.  
Emerald was missing a large chunk of her hair from where Cardin had held on to her and Mercury still carried the marks from his fight with Qrow earlier.  
All of them were brandishing their weapons and making ready to attack. There was murder in their eyes.  
They were all a lot closer than Jaune would have thought possible before.  
'_Bloody illusions!_'

"Ozpin! They are upon us!"

"Hold them off! I'm managing the machine!" shouted the headmaster, not having bothered to turn around to see the number of attackers.

The villains began shooting at the Amber once more, only now at the same time.  
Jaune soon found himself pinned to the very glass of Amber's pod with his shield raised and taking fire from all three attackers at once.  
"Ozpin!" he grunted through gritted teeth. He could feel the shots gong through his armor only to be stopped by his aura.

"Keep them off. The process must not be interrupted." said the headmaster, not bothering to look up from the controls.

Realizing it to be pointless to shoot at the Maiden behind the Angel, Emerald shifted her aim at the machine instead.  
No machine - no transfer, she thought.

Jaune understood what she was about to do and pushed himself toward the offenders.  
He spread his wings to cover more of the machine and the pods than he could with just his body and shield.  
He could feel his aura getting grounded down under the barrage from Emerald and Mercury, his feathers being torn from their places, his blood being spilled and flesh tearing as the shots hit him.  
"Ozpin!"

"Just a bit longer!"

"Dammit Ozpin! I'll punch you in the dick for this!"  
He forced himself to look forward at the trio. While Mercury and Emerald were shooting at him, Cinder was lining up another arrow with her bow.

"No!"  
Jaune tried to stop it but the momentum of the barrage he was receiving threw him off.  
Jaune could only watch as the arrow flew past him and pierced the glass of Amber's pod before sinking into her chest.

Amber opened he eyes for a final time as she felt the pain shoot through her. She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't move anymore.  
She gasped as life left her, briefly looking down at the arrow in her chest. Her eyes closed as she passed away.  
Yet even as she died with an arrow in her chest, she almost looked peaceful in her last moments - free from this false life in a pod.

A light left the body of the dead maiden, shattering the glass of her pod, and headed straight for Cinder, seeking to reunite with the rest of itself.

Cinder let the power enter her. Her body began to glow as she lifted off from the floor. When she opened her eyes long trails of flame leaped out.  
Yes, this is what she had been after. She felt the power stir within her and then settle.  
But there was still something missing. A tiny bit that wasn't hers yet.

She glanced at Pyrrha in the pod.  
'_How convenient._' She thought. '_I don't even have to go look for the rest._'

"Mercury, Emerald, you may leave and procure transport for us. I will join up with you shortly. I just have to 'clean house' for a bit."  
The two criminals nodded and turned around, eager to be on their way from this wretched place.

Cinder returned to _terra firma_ and smirked as she lit a flame in the palm of her hand. It was not like any flame she had ever made.  
It was like a glowing crimson mist that shone with a baleful light.

"This will cut you deeper than any blow ever would." said Cinder towards Jaune in a hushed but malicious voice.  
She did not know from where she found the words. Nor did she know how she knew how to make this kind of flame.  
Was it the power of the Maiden? Or was it something else? It didn't matter. All she knew was that she would enjoy it.

She let the fire grow.  
She looked back over at Pyrrha, still stuck in the other pod.  
"Nothing too personal, champion. Loose ends and all that, you see."

Cinder unleashed a ball of flame against Pyrrha to get the last of the power of the Fall Maiden.  
Jaune reacted and threw himself between the flame and Pyrrha, getting smashed against the pod by the exploding fireball.

"Jaune!"

He didn't respond to Pyrrha's words, he just groaned in pain.  
He was dazed, wounded and bleeding from the onslaught he had received earlier. He tried to lift his hand as if to stop someone from coming close, but it barely got off the floor.

His face was twisted in pain. He thought his legs had been shattered despite them being fine. But it did not wake him fully. It was like something was keeping him from waking.  
In his mind he was stuck in a memory that seemed so fresh despite happening a lifetime ago.

He saw faces. There was Nakir, captain of the 24th Company along with Gravato, Madidus, Eremin, Carrick and Perada and Ferveus…  
There were so many faces. All coming to him. All coming to help him.  
He tried to stop them, these ghost images of warriors long gone. He knew what would happen to them – what had happened to them.  
He had seen it before. Lived through it but that didn't help things now.

Cinder smirked as the angel tried to get up in vain, his wounded flesh resisting him as he tried.  
She conjured another flame in her hand and pointed it at the Champion.  
"Watch, my angel. Watch as your beloved dies before you."

"No!"  
His words were not even a whisper as he again tried to get up to stop her.  
In his mind the flame burned like pure fury.  
Like the ragefire in his past life this flame burned like a crimson flame.  
The memory from that time on Signus Prime, the memory of five hundred of his sons died at once and him being powerless to stop it.

The pain of sharing the deaths of five hundred of his sons was too much for his mortal mind.  
A phantom pain that felt like a daemon had torn every feather from his wings at once was running through his mind.  
It was too much for him. Darkness took him.

Cinder set the fire free towards the lovers but before it had even left the palm of her hand Pyrrha let out a shout. The lid of her pod came loose and flew straight for Cinder.  
Cinder almost lost he balance as the lid pushed her back until she burned it to cinders with her flame.

Pyrrha jumped out from the pod and tried to shake Jaune awake.  
But it was too late.  
A darkness had claimed him, and he wouldn't wake up.

Realizing the danger Pyrrha pulled out Miló and Akoúo̱ and made ready to attack Cinder but was stopped by Ozpin.

"Don't." said the headmaster sternly.  
"Take Arc and flee this place. Find Ironwood and the others. Tell them of what happened. The rest of the power must be kept from her! The tower must not fall!"

**"**But I can help."

"**No.**" said the headmaster, looking her dead in the eye.  
"And frankly you would only get in the way."

He tossed a quick look at the unconscious Arc. His wounds were closing but he was nowhere okay yet. Pyrrha got his unspoken message. Staying would only put him at risk.  
"This foe is beyond either of you. Run!"

Pyrrha nodded and tossed Jaune over her shoulder.  
She circled around Cinder to get to the elevator, vary not to get attacked. Cinder however seemed to be focused only on Ozpin now.  
Most likely because he was the biggest threat at the moment.

Cinder chuckled. "This whole time... it was right beneath our feet. Tsk tsk tsk. She was right about you, you know. Such arrogance."

As the sound of the retreating youths faded away into the distance they got ready to make battle.

Ozpin made the first move, making a quick dash at Cinder and jabbing at her with his cane.  
She merely stepped back to avoid it only to then step closer with her hand on hire, hoping to grab him with one hand while she was forming a blade in the other.

Ozpin easily jumped out of range.  
Neither one had drawn first blood yet, but this was merely the warm-up. The real fight was about to begin.

They attacked again. The speed of their blows increasing with each strike. More and more force was put behind each blow and the battle became more and more arcane as it went on.  
She had the upper hand when it came to pure strength while Ozpin was the faster one, if only by a little. And he was losing that edge fast.

As the fight went on they were not fighting on the ground anymore, only landing briefly to jump at the other again.  
Soon one would only see flashes of green and vermilion as their weapons clashed with ever increasing intensity.  
Ozpin managed to push Cinder back, but she merely slid along the floor, melting it as she went.  
She called upon the power and formed crystals from the melting stone that she hurled at Ozpin.

He began deflecting the shards at blinding speed and then darted forward before Cinder could get up again, striking her several times before launching her back with a final blow.

Cinder figured that she had toyed around with the headmaster. She had a school to destroy.  
Before she even hit the ground she unleashed the power of the Maiden. She looked down at him from above. He was already getting tired.

As she floated in the air Ozpin drove his cane into the ground. A green sphere formed around him just in time to shield him from a powerful blast of flame from above.  
Ozpin brazed and keeping his shield up he jumped through the fire and the flame.

Just as Ozpin thought he was about to reach the murderer the fire stopped.  
Surprised by this Ozpin's concentration slipped for an instant, making him drop his shield.  
Then he noticed Cinder's burning fist coming right for his face. He crashed down to the floor with Cinder hot on his heels.  
He didn't have a chance to defend himself at this point.

Cinder grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him up just enough for her to look him in the eyes.  
"Now, any last words before I send you home to mommy, Ozpin? For however long that reunion will last anyway."

'_So, she had told to about that thing about me? Good to know._' thought Ozpin as he looked back at Cinder, not giving her the satisfaction of breaking down.  
"My mother is dead." croaked Ozpin.

"I know. Better luck next time, **Ozma**. Maybe then you will actually last for a few more rounds."

Those words were the last ones Ozpin heard before he died.

* * *

**The void**

* * *

"Raarh!"  
Sergeant Skoraen of the Flesh Tearers slammed his power armored fist into the wall i a fit of rage.  
He had fallen to his knees as he and his battle brothers were awaiting to soon join the battle down at Remnant. It was like a hole had been burned through his soul.

Out of no where a sudden sense of fire and fury had come over him. In his mind, the rage that all sons of Sanguinius carried with them was stirring. Whatever it had been, it had touched something primal and deadly in them all.

"Blood of the primarch. What happened?"  
Skoraen got back up again. The sensation was passing, and his mind was his once again.  
He scanned the faces of his battle brothers. Many had reacted the same way has him.

His vox chimed. Letting him know that someone was attempting to reach him.  
"Speak."

"Brother Skoraen." said the voice of the Blood Angel Librarian. "I assume you and your brothers felt that too."

"We did. What was that?"

"A psychic backlash of sorts. It seemed similar to the visions and sensations that we have been feeling throughout our journey. I do not know if it's because of the lord primarch being in danger or not."

"Have the Lamenters felt it as well?"

"Yes, but to as many of them did as with my brothers."

The com-link was severed and Skoraen look up once more.  
He focused. Now was not the time to let the rage run wild.  
They were close now. so close to their father. In any moment their vessels would enter Remnant atmosphere.

* * *

**Tower of Beacon**

* * *

As they moved Pyrrha could feel the heat of fire radiating from the battle behind them.

Pyrrha thanked her lucky star when she noticed that the elevator was waiting for them.  
Perhaps Emerald and Mercury had sent it down in advance for their boss for when she was done with the good guys?  
Either way, Pyrrha was grateful for not having to wait more than necessary with Jaune unconscious.

It took a while for the elevator to get up to ground level, longer than previously. Pyrrha reasoned that it was running on reserve power. Maybe something had cut the power?

She put down Jaune as gently as she could. He showed no sign of waking yet. His wings were curled about him and his face was pale. A slight frown adorned his face.  
To Pyrrha it seemed like he was having a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from.

She took out her scroll. They were still underground so there was no signal. Either that or the CCT was down. Either way, she couldn't just call for help just yet.

Pyrrha allowed herself to sit down next to Jaune. With the speed of the elevator she had a few moments to catch her breath and calm her mind.  
Her limbs were trembling from what she had been through. She hadn't noticed it when she was carrying Jaune out from the vault as adrenalin and endorphins has kept her going back then.

She was still recovering from the feeling of having some of Amber's aura put into her. She didn't know if the process had gone as it was supposed to, but it had felt terrible. Her head had been spinning and she couldn't tell what was going on back then.  
It had felt like a million needles had gone in under her skin and then seeped into her muscles, pricking every nerve they came across.

She had gotten some of Amber's aura, she had felt that. Maybe she had gotten some of the power as well? Ozpin had implied so.  
As far as Pyrrha could tell there had been no clear changes to her yet but maybe it would happen with time.  
Or maybe there wouldn't be any major changes to her as she obviously didn't get much from the transfer.

Pyrrha got back up on her feet, the tremors gone. The elevator was almost at its destination. From down below she could still hear the fight going on.

After making sure Mercury or Emerald weren't waiting for them outside she scoped Jaune up in her arms and exited the elevator and then walked out to the burning remains of Beacon Academy.  
The campus looked like a warzone she had seen in her history books.  
The very sort of thing she had hoped to prevent in life.  
'_Aaand iinsteead yoouu trrriggerreed iiit…_'

Pyrrha forced herself to move. Jaune was still unconscious from whatever Cinder had done to him but he was still oozing negativity.  
No doubt would any grimm in the area hone in on him if she didn't get him someplace safe.

She contemplated summoning her rocket locker and put to send Jaune away in it. She discarded that idea. He wouldn't fit. Maybe he would have a few months ago but not now.

There was no way for her to fit him into a locker without having to break his wings first.  
Besides, sending someone who wasn't awake in such a manner could kill them once they hit the ground as they would not be able to raise their aura.

She moved him to another building that still seemed to be untouched by the fighting.  
She kept her eye on the tower. Hopefully it would be Ozpin who would come out of it next. If not, then something would have to be done.

She pulled out her scroll again to call Goodwitch. Hopefully the CCT still worked.  
When she couldn't find Goodwitch's number she frowned.  
Of course, she didn't find it. She had never saved it as she had never needed it.

She took out Jaune's scroll and unlocked it with his finger.  
Looking through Jaune's contacts she still kept an eye on the tower. The sound of fighting had died down a few moments ago.

She finally found Goodwitch's name among Jaune's contacts.  
But just as she was about to call there was an explosion from the tower.  
Turning her head Pyrrha saw two pillars of fire go up the elevator shaft. At their top was Cinder Fall, very much alive.

If Cinder was there then that meant Ozpin was dead. Something had to be done. But she hadn't managed to get hold of Goodwitch yet. Or Ironwood. Or Branwen.

'_Theeerrre issss nooo tiiimmeee..._' said a voice in Pyrrha's head.  
'_Ifff nooo oonne doesss ssooomethiiinng, theee towerrr willll faaallll…_'

Yes. It would fall if nothing was done to stop Cinder. And Pyrrha was the only one around who knew of what was going on.  
'Aaand t_heee oonllyyy ooonnee whooo caaannn dooo ssssomethiiing._'

Pyrrha looked at the scroll in her hand.  
She had to get Goodwitch and the others, but she couldn't just leave Cinder be. And she couldn't just leave Jaune on his own in his current state.

'Iiit isss yooouuur **deeessstinnyyy**…'  
Pyrrha steeled herself. She would protect everyone else on her own until help could arrive. It was the only way that no one else had to be risked.

She bent down and kissed Jaune on the lips.  
"I'm sorry."  
If he was awake he would have tried to stop her from doing what she had in mind.

She flipped through Jaune's contacts until she found the one she was looking for. She didn't have time to call for Goodwitch and to call for someone to come for Jaune.  
Instead she settled for something else.

She made the call. In mere moments there was a response.  
"Jaune? Jaune, where are you?"

"Weiss, I need you to get Goodwitch and tell her to bring the others. Cinder is at the top of the tower."

"What? Pyrrha, what is going on? Is Jaune with you?"

"Jaune is unconscious at the foot of the tower. I need to go. Look after him."

"Pyrrha, wai-"

Weiss never got to finish her sentence as Pyrrha ended the call.  
She put Jaune's scroll on his chest and turned towards the tower and started running. It was time for her date with destiny.

She headed for the now ruined elevator. Using her semblance, she tore the doors open.  
She noted the hole in the floor. The twisted metal was still warm from when Cinder had burst through it. Seeing it only solidified Pyrrha's resolve. Such power must not stay in the hands of someone like Cinder Fall.

With a grunt of effort, she focused her semblance, grabbing hold of the metal of the elevator.  
The metal creaked under the strain until it finally gave way.  
Pyrrha felt a jolt going through her body as she began go up.

* * *

"Pyrrha, wait!"  
Weiss didn't get a response. The call had been severed.

Jaune was unconscious? At Beacon tower?  
That was around where the worst of the grimm were right now! Getting hold on Goodwitch would have to wait. They couldn't just leave him there!

There was an ear shattering screech as a shadow moved over them. The Wyvern was headed for the tower, black ooze dripping from it.  
The monster latched on to the tower and began to climb up using its massive hind legs and claws.

Ruby stepped forward. She had overheard what Pyrrha had said. They had to get to the tower but that was on the other side of campus.  
"Weiss, I have a plan."

"You always do. So, what is it?"

"We run for the tower as fast as we can and kill any grimm that gets in our way."

"How is that a plan?" complained Weiss but moved to follow her partner.

Their path took them past some of the densest concentrations of grimm on Beacon.  
Only thanks to Ruby's speed and Weiss glyphs were they able to move ahead without stopping.  
But they were delayed. The grimm that the Wyvern were spawning kept getting in their way, forcing them to take other path, longer paths. The flying grimm was circling the tower but never went far from it, like there was something inside that interested it.

As they got closer to the tower they could she flashing light coming from professor Ozpin's office.  
At the edge of their hearing they could hear the sound of clashing metal and glass breaking.

Ruby looked around, trying to find Jaune.  
"He is a human with huge wings! How can he be so hard to spot!?"

"Ruby! There!" said Weiss and pointed.

Hidden near a building was Jaune, motionless and pale. Ruby ran up to him while Weiss kept her eyes open.  
She paid particular mind to whatever was going on up on the tower. Someone was fighting but who?  
"Jaune, wake up! We have to leave!" said Ruby as she tried to shake him awake.

His scroll fell from his chest down to the ground and Ruby could see the aura meters for all of JNPR. Jaune's was in the lower yellow. Ren and Nora's were in the red after their fight with the Atlas paladins. And Pyrrha's was dropping rapidly.  
"Pyrrha must be fighting somewhere!"

And then, the grimm turned towards the tower. Blocks of stone and masonry rained down around the tower as the floor that once had been the headmaster's office was demolished.  
By some miracle the rubble from the tower missed the trio on the ground as it rained down.

Then Ruby saw Pyrrha's aura meter drop to zero.  
From the tower they heard Pyrrha scream in pain.

"Weiss! Glyphs, now!"

"You can do this, Ruby."  
With some of her last aura Weiss formed a series of glyphs for Ruby, propelling her upwards the tower.

Ruby ran along the tower, constantly picking up speed.  
First floor, second floor, third floor…  
With a final leap she threw herself over the edge, above the ruined office, above the massive grimm that clung to the tower.

Then she saw them.  
Pyrrha was on her knees, not moving and with an arrow in her chest. She didn't even notice the tiny sparks were seeping out from the wound or Cinder's hand at the side of her head.

Pyrrha began to burn. A fire lit in the palm of Cinder's hand and began turning Pyrrha to cinders.  
Still in the air, Ruby could see sparks blowing off in the wind.  
Pyrrha was going to die. Pyrrha was dying. Pyrrha was…  
"PYRRHA!"

Cinder Fall barely had time to remove her hand from the champion as the white light from the little girl came over her.  
"Wha-"  
At first it was blurring. Then it was blinding. Then everything hurt. Finally, everything stopped.

* * *

**The City of Vale**

* * *

They were exhausted.  
General Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and Winter Schnee were fighting in the city.

Ironwood had found himself shot out of the sky by his own ship. Then when he freed himself from the wreckage of his own transport he had been dismayed to see his own robots turn on him.

He had managed to fend of his initial attackers and had then been joined by Qrow.  
Qrow had been quite pissed with the general, what with not heeding Arc's warnings.  
Ironwood had thought Qrow was about to kill him when instead the man had only struck for a grimm behind the general.  
Qrow had been pissed but he intended for the general to help fix the mess he had made, not kill him.  
Goodwitch and Winter Schnee had joined them shortly afterwards.

They had established a safe zone in the city for the people evacuating from Beacon.  
Many had flocked there when it was first established but now with the grimm owning the skies no transport dared to make the trip anymore. The evacuation had grinded down to a halt soon after the appearance of the giant grimm in the sky.  
To make matters worse, the massive grimm that roamed the sky seemed to have taken an interest in Beacon Tower. No doubt causing more difficulties for the students there.

But with the Atlas machines still active and still hostile the group couldn't just hunker down and expect things to blow over. That is why they had decided to venture outside the safe zone in the hopes of reaching Ironwood's crashed airship and find a way of turning off the machines.

Ironwood had first thought that the initial crash would have been enough to destroy the control terminal for the machines but apparently that had not been the case.  
Until they managed to turn off the machines they had to manually scrap every droid they came across.

Qrow had even joked that it wouldn't be much of a walk when they set out on their quest.  
He had been quite wrong. Between the droids shooting at them and the grimm spawned by the Wyvern, not to mention civilians in need of saving, they had their hands full.

There were other groups of resistance spread throughout the city, tasked with finding more survivors.  
But most of the remaining able bodies were assigned to protecting the safe zone. With more and more people being lumped together in these conditions, the grimm were only attracted more and more to them.

And there were plenty of grimm, all thanks to the Wyvern.  
Ironwood cursed the thing. He had intended to first establish a center of operations, the safe zone, and from there push the grimm away and create a frontline once their forces had consolidated after the initial shock of the grimms' attack.  
But with the monster spawning more grimm behind the defenders' backs that plan had been scrapped in favor of just holding their ground until the droids were dealt with.

Ironwood looked up towards Beacon and the tower. The giant grimm was currently resting on top of what remained of it. Moments before said grimm had destroyed what had been Ozpin's office.  
Winter had already reported that she had spotted fire at the tower but that seemed to have died down now.

Ironwood feared that the worst had come to pass.  
Ozpin's plan to transfer the power of the Fall Maiden had failed and that Cinder Fall now had that power.  
Was it perhaps she and Ozpin who had been fighting in the tower?  
Either way, the situation could be surmised with one word: crap.

"James, look! Something is moving up the tower!" shouted Goodwitch and pointed at a red thing headed straight up the tower with what looked like white circles in the air.

Qrow looked over to see the familiar red hood reach the top of the tower and hang in the air for but a moment.  
Then he saw a bright white light.

"Ruby!"  
Without another word Qrow Branwen darted away towards the tower, changing quickly to his bird form.

* * *

**Tower of Beacon - outdoors**

* * *

Weiss shielded her eyes as the white light spread out from above the tower.  
She didn't know what it was, but it seemed to make everything go quiet.

The huge grimm screeched for a moment and then it was silent. There were no sounds after that.  
"Ruby…?"

Jaune didn't know what it was that woke him. As he had laid on the ground there had suddenly been a white light that pushed the darkness away.  
The horrid memory from his past life was pushed away and Jaune slowly awoke, sitting upright.

"Jaune!"  
He waved away Weiss' hand and took in the scene.

He was outside Beacon Tower, out of the vault.  
Weiss was beside him and he was surrounded by rubble. The great grimm was motionless on top of the damaged tower was but very much alive.  
Pyrrha was… not with him. Had she gotten out? What about Ozpin?

"Where is Pyrrha and Ozpin?"

"Ruby ran up the tower to save Pyrrha when her aura meter hit zero. I don't know where Ozpin is."

"I have to get her out off there!"  
Jaune lifted himself off the ground and spread his wings. They were still hurting, and many places lacked feathers from Mercury and Emerald shooting at him.

With a storm-roar, Jaune vaulted up into the air. In the corner of his eye he could see a single dusty crow fly towards the tower at break neck speed.

* * *

Cinder grunted as she forced herself off the floor. She was hurting all over.  
She tried to mutter a curse, but she could only groan. Her face wouldn't move, her mouth wouldn't form words. Her entire body felt stiff.

Whatever that Little Red had done hadn't killed Cinder but she would wish it had once Cinder got her hands on her.  
Cinder tossed a looked at the Wyvern. Her vision was blurry but returning to normal with every moment.  
The Wyvern was still, as if it was asleep. Whatever it was that Little Red had done had hit the grimm a harder than Cinder. Probably due to their difference in distance to the girl.  
But it was wearing off. Soon Cinder would have full freedom of movement again.

Little Red was on the other side of the tower, unconscious.  
The champion was were Cinder last had seen her with the arrow still in her chest. Still alive but that wouldn't be true for much longer as the arrowed kept burning her from the inside.

Cinder forced herself up. There was murder to be done.

But before she could get to it two figures appeared. She recognized them both.  
The older one she had seen when she had attempted to seize the Power from the Maiden for the first time.  
The younger one was the Angel.

Both of them had landed between Cinder hand her would-be victims. The Angel was focused only on Cinder. Branwen was looking after the girls.

"Qrow." Jaune's voice was hard when he spoke.  
"Take Pyrrha and Ruby and get them away from here. Weiss is down below. She can help you get down the tower."

Qrow didn't need any more motivating as he hurried over to Pyrrha.  
"No need to tell me twice." said the huntsman.

He grabbed the arrow in Pyrrha's chest. If he was to move her the arrow had to go. There was no blood, as the wound had been cauterized by the dust that made up the arrow.  
The arrow snapped in his fingers as he tried to pull it out. A fragment was still inside the girl, burning away at her.  
"Damn semblance! Why now of all times!"

Qrow picked Pyrrha up under one arm and did the same with Ruby with his other. He just hoped both of them could handle this next part. Ruby was merely unconscious but Nikos…  
"Please don't die on me now." He muttered as he jumped off the edge of that had been Ozpin's office.

Using the elevator shaft would have been too obvious and it would have made them easy targets for Cinder.  
He made sure to stay close to the tower's wall, using protrusions from it to regulate the speed of their decent.

Then Qrow's semblance struck again as a piece of masonry gave way just as his foot touched it.  
Having no other choice he kicked off against the actual wall and was propelled away from it, out into the air.  
The kid had said Snow Queen's sister was down below. Here was hoping he was right.

True enough Weiss was standing underneath them.  
Without prompting she formed a glyph for Qrow but in her haste she made an error and made a white, accelerating, glyph instead of one of her black, decelerating ones.

Qrow realized what had happened and adapted, making ready to jump again.  
"All, right. Just like Snow Queen's."

His jump carried him to the roof of one of the buildings. Not where he had wanted to go but it was still away from the tower. Away from Cinder Fall.

Cinder smirked as she saw the huntsman carry the girls away.  
The Angel was standing before her, ready to keep her there for as long as it took for his friends to get away.

"You do realize this bravado of yours is pointless? I will simply finish you off and then I'll finish what I started with your beloved."  
She didn't need to say it. She felt like doing it. If nothing else she could do it just to spite him.

"With the grimm and White Fang and **my** machines around my little 'prey' will not get far. They will block your friends' path and keep them from getting any help on their way as the rest of your friends will be busy protecting those foolish civilians. Either way, my angel, I will catch them. "

Jaune didn't appear faced by her words and merely looked at her with contempt.  
"You're wrong on several accounts, Fall. The civilians will not need protection of the huntsmen - my sons will protect them. The Grimm, the White Fang and your machines will not stand in their way to safety - my sons will purge them. And you Cinder, will not touch anyone else today for-"

Cinder interrupted him with a nonchalant gesture.  
"..Let me guess. Your sons will deal with me?"

"No."  
Crocea Mors left its sheath and was pointed at Cinder.  
"I will!"

Behind the Angel Cinder could see Branwen landing on a roof, still carrying the girls.  
She laughed and formed a bow and arrow in her hands.  
"I doubt it"

She raised the bow and let the arrow fly towards the running huntsman. It is an easy, linear, shot for the red headed girl's head.  
The Angel didn't have time to react in time to stop it. Cinder smiled wickedly. Nothing could stop it. The arrow would find its mark!

The arrow flew over the edge of the tower and headed right for its target only to shatter into a hundred pieces before it even got close to Nikos.

The sound of a blast echoed in Cinder's and Jaune's ears.  
He smiled a bit. That had been the sound of a bolt round detonating.  
They were here.

"What!"  
Cinder let loose another arrow before Qrow could get out of her sights. This time the arrow was not shot out of the air.  
But instead of hitting its mark it shattered against an armored hull as the trio were taken into an unknown airship roaring through Beacon's airspace at impossible speeds.  
Cinder didn't recognize its model. It bore no insignia that she knew.

She looked around and saw other such crafts moving over the city and Beacon, tearing apart the opposition and unloading warriors, big as Ursai, to the battle.

How had they gotten here?  
Had she been so focused on the Angel and killing Nikos to notice them arriving before?  
"Who are they? What are they?"

"My sons." said Jaune.  
"My Blood Angels"

* * *

Qrow was running away from the tower, trying as best he could to avoid running in straight lines to make him and the girls harder to get a bead on. But up on this rooftop and the weight of the girls it was difficult.

He could hear an explosion behind him just before he leapt for a window at another building, hoping for better cover.  
In the corner of his eye he saw something coming towards him at breakneck speed. A ship?

He braced for impact and prepared to try to take as much of the impact as possible to protect the girls.  
The vessel made a sharp turn, exposing an open door, and instead of getting crushed they were snatched up in the air by strong, metal clad hands.

The sensation of being picked up at suck speeds was not pleasant. Qrow caught a glimpse of his saviors. They were huge and were donning yellow armor and snarling helmets.  
"Mortal, grab on to something while you can!" snarled one of the giants.

Mortal? What did he mean by that? Questions for later!  
Qrow knew better than to question and did as he was told. He strapped the girls into a pair of seats meant for much bigger people than they. He wasted no time on Ruby, she was simply unconscious.  
Nikos on the other hand was in a bad spot.

He examined the injury as he held on to something solid.  
The injury itself, caused by the arrow impaling her, was not fatal if she got to a hospital fast enough.  
The problem was that the shrapnel in her burned with Power, slowly and painfully killing her.  
"Aura imbued weapons! Shit!"

And he had just left the kid to face down someone who could wield such weapons?  
He tightened his grip on whatever he was holding as the craft made another sharp turn in the air, sharper than any bullhead could manage at these speeds.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing kiddo." he muttered as he heard the vessel open fire with its guns.

* * *

All remaining teams were at the landing area. What ground they had once held had been taken by the grimm and now the defenders were all grouped together against the grounded transport.  
All were tired, and many were wounded.

Only team CRDL was the only team that could be considered somewhat fresh and hopeful as they had followed the Lord Primarch's order to guard the area instead of going into Beacon.  
They had gotten shit for it from the others for it but now they were the only ones left to keep the efforts of the others from being in vain by holding the line.

Jaune said that "All of this has been planned. If such amount of care has been put into the attack, then surely they must have thought about the evacuation as well."  
Well, he had been right.

The teachers had quit trying to get everyone to leave.  
The students had been adamant in staying and not leaving any of their own behind. The teachers had tried to rebuke this as that would leave none left to fight tomorrow.  
But in the end the teachers had to accept that it was too late to pull out.  
There just were too many grimm in the sky and to go by land would leave their backs open to attack.

Right now, a new wave of black bodies was building up and was getting ready to attack the landing area.  
Port, Oobleck and the students were getting ready to face yet another wave of grimm, ready to sell their lives as dearly as possible.

Dove looked up into the night sky. At first all he saw were flying grimm but then his face it up.  
"Hey look! In the sky!"

"Yeah, we know the sky is full of Nevermores! So what?" asked Sun annoyedly.

Cardin looked up as well.  
"No, behind them! By the moon! Look!"

Coco cocked and eyebrow. She could only see some dark dots at the moon behind the grimm.  
"What is that? More grimm?"

"No! It's reinforcements! Just like Arc said! We are going to make it!"

The dots in the sky seemed to grow bigger as they neared the edge of the shattered moon. Then they disappeared into the dark night sky only to appear again as streaks of light.

Like shooting stars they made their way to the surface of Remnant.  
To the defenders of the City of Vale they seemed to be about to crash outside the city. But just as the fiery objects neared the ground they pulled up.  
Their direction changed, and they headed for the city, for Beacon.

"Get ready!" shouted Coco as she remembered the approaching grimm and readied her gun and what little ammo she had left.  
The fear of the injured inside the transport had driven the grimm into a frenzy. A massive wave of black bodies was making its way towards them.

Then the students heard the sound of guns firing as something tore bloody holes in the grimm line, punching holes in the ground as it moved towards them.

Massive ships still glowing from entering the atmosphere, heavier than any bullhead, roared ahead over the defenders into the hordes of grimm, guns blazing.  
The sound of the guns was like thunderclaps but the grimm were the one who suffered the worst.  
In a single sweep the airships had decimated the monsters in the streets and Beacon.

The ships pulled up and turned back to Beacon's landing area. Their massive doors opened and released their passengers, all ready to perform their brutal craft.

Massive figures in suits of armor unlike anything Remnant had ever seen before leapt down to the ground between the grimm and the students.  
In perfect unison they formed a line against the new hoard advancing on their location.  
But unlike the huntsmen the warriors showed no fear.

**They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mold them, and in the furnace of war forge them.  
**  
The grimm kept running towards the line like mindless beasts. Yet they were a far cry from the vicious tyranids.

**They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armor shall I clad them and with the mightiest guns will they be armed.  
**  
Servos running smoothly, the warriors readied their bolters and chainswords.

**They will be untouched by plague or disease; no sickness will blight them.  
They will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best them in battle.**

No words were spoken between the warriors. The battle plan had already been agreed on. They all knew their part. This fight would be theirs.

**They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines**

In a perfect line of warriors made it way towards the approaching wave of grimm. Not a single one would get past them. The mortals looked up to their new heroes in awe.

**And they shall know no fear.**

"FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR SANGUINUS!"  
The warriors let out their battle cry and with great fury they tore their way through the grimm, tearing the black shapes apart with a brutality and effectiveness that left the huntsmen speechless.  
And then, the grimm were pushed back.

* * *

Qrow saw from the vessel he was on how the astartes tore their way through the grimm in front of them. He wanted to just sit still and watch but he forced himself to focus on him task.

He unstrapped Ruby and Pyrrha who was very bad pain.  
Scanning his surroundings he spotted Beacon's physician tending to a injured student.  
He called the doctor over.  
"Surgia! I have wounded for you! She has been hit by aura-imbued dust weapons!"

Surgia snapped at this and moved over to the patient.  
"Are you sure? Those weapons were banned since the War and with good reason!"

"Well, our enemy doesn't care if it's legal or not. Now start doctoring!"

Surgia moved over and examined the patient. It was bad. There was a big shard of dust glass in the girl's chest and several fragment throughout her body. No doubt from being tossed around like a sack of potatoes.

The reason why weapons such as these was that there was no real way to treat the injuries they caused. Typically, the patient's own aura should deal with it.  
The problem was that in order to get hurt one's aura has to be depleted first. This meant Pyrrha had no aura to help her.

All Surgia could do was to try and remove the biggest shard and give her something for the pain and pray that she would last long enough for the invading aura and dust to run out before Pyrrha's life did.

"Hey, where is Jaune?" asked someone. Qrow figured it was one of his teammates. The one with dark hair.

"He- the kid, he is- um…."  
Qrow did not want to answer. Chances were that Jaune was probably dead by now at the hands of Cinder.

Nora wobbled forward, leaning on her hammer for support. She pointed to the rooftops.  
"Um guys, isn't that Jaune, fighting Cinder?"

* * *

Cinder had some advantages over her opponent.  
she had pretty much all of the maiden's power backing her up and empowering her while he was wounded from before.  
She was physically faster, could summon weapons at will, she had plenty of options in terms of ranged attacks and she was the one with more actual experience.  
She had already recovered from the Little Red's action and the Angel's wings made for rather big and easy targets.

He only had two advantages, both minor to Cinder: his large aura reserve and his wings.  
But she knew his aura wasn't anywhere near full after Emerald and Mercury had shot at him down in the vault. What aura he had left she could wear down easily enough.  
As for the wings, they did provide him with a certain maneuverability but here in the confined ruins of Ospin's office that would not help him much.

And still he fought on! how?  
Cinder had defeated Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon! She had beaten Nikos, the Invincible girl for f#ck's sake!

She poured fire at the Angel, hoping to burn him to ashes.  
Before the first flame had even left her hands he reacted, prompted by a vision.  
He didn't move to evade the fire but rather he planted his feet and flapped his wings. With a great gush of wind, the flame was sent pack at Cinder who swept it away with her power.

It had happened again. He had acted before she had even finished her move!

The power of the Maiden was useless against him!  
She would hardly have begun to attack him with the power before he moved to evade her or to counter her. It was not a reflex for his body was still much slower than hers despite his changes.  
He just saw her attacks coming much sooner than she could expect.

Her little trick with having him lose focus by exposing him to the power didn't work either like she thought it would. He didn't zone out like he had done back when he was her assigned caretaker during the epidemic.  
Instead he remained focused on killing her.

The two of them separated as Cinder let loose another fireball between them, forcing him to back away.  
Cinder smirked. She was still in control.  
She would still win. It was her destiny for she would make it so.

She doused the sleeping Wyvern in flame.  
It had been motionless ever since Little Red had done her thing, slowly waking up again.  
Maybe Cinder's actions would speed things up.

Their blades clashed. Cinder's weapons made of glass shattered before Crocea Mors and she dodged backwards but Arc was hot on her heels.  
She let forth a goat of fire against him as she summoned a long-bladed sword behind her back. With his view blocked by the fire Arc would have no way of knowing of her new weapon.

He powered through the fire, ducking behind his shield to avoid the flames.

He got within range for her blow. Cinder ceased with the fire and spun around, putting the needed speed and force behind the blow. The blow hit his shield. Arc had anticipated her move yet again.

She managed to materialize a pair of curved short swords to block his strike and roll away, getting ever more annoyed with this annoyance.

She was supposed to have the advantages here, not him.  
It was high time to quit playing around and start using said advantages.

She stuck her blades into the floor for later use and conjured her bow once again. She let fly arrow after arrow at her opponent, imbued with the power of the Fall Maiden.

She knew he would have no other choice but to come at her now. He had no ranged weapon and he could not hope to block every arrow she shot at him. His only hope was to advance towards her, where she would be waiting with her blades.

Just as Cinder had expected he came at her, but much faster than she would have expected. With his wings he launched towards her whilst angling himself so that her arrows mostly glanced off him. Mostly. Some hit and dwindled down his aura even more.

Cinder grabbed her blades and was able to block the fool's blade but just barely for he had put his whole weight behind it. Before Cinder could move her blades to his throat did he slam his shield against her.

Instead of being knocked off her feet she used the power to cushion the blow and to propel herself away from him.  
Once again, he anticipated her actions and before she had landed and regained her footing did she feel that blasted shield slam into her again.

This time there was no time for her to react or to cushion the impact in any way. this time she was knocked of the tower, free for gravity to do its work at her.

Cinder realized what was going on soon enough and smirked as she somersaulted in the air and lit fires in both of her hands, keeping herself airborne just like when she went up the tower.  
"Nice try, idiot! Did you forget I can fly, you foo-"

She did not have time to finish her thought as she felt someone grab the back her head. She noticed that Arc was not at the tower anymore either.  
And just like Cinder he was capable of flight.

Before Cinder could properly process this turn of events was her face introduced to the walls of Beacon Tower.  
The instant Cinder's face hit the solid wall shifted Jaune his and Cinder's direction to downwards.  
As they went down he kept a steady hand on Cinder's head, pressing it against the tower.

Cinder felt her aura being ground down as if by sandpaper as her skull was being pressed against the wall.  
She focused all of the power against the offending parties: the wall and the hand.  
But even as she poured out the power did the fool not relent, instead letting his aura soak up the damage. All to grind Cinder down.

Cinder fought desperately to free herself.  
Nikos had been nothing like this! Even at her worst had the champion not come close to this level of hardness or ruthlessness. The worst the champion had done was to throw a bunch of gears at Cinder. Nothing like this!

There was pain.  
Any moment Cinder's focus broke and she let up the flow of the power did she feel herself take damage before she could raise her aura to protect herself again. Not to mention getting the power flowing again.  
She couldn't hope to keep this up for long and there was still a lot of tower for them to pass by.

Cinder's face was slammed into a decorative piece on the wall with such force that Arc actually lost his hold of her head.  
The last bit of her journey was mostly under her control. She still slammed into the ground hard.

Cinder was in excruciating pain. The left side of her face stung like it had been picked clean by ants and then covered in fire dust.  
The power that had previously failed to protect her face was not surging in to support said face and try to heal it.  
…Well, what was left of it, that is.

She couldn't see with her left eye anymore.  
Cinder put a hand to her face and winced. Her hand was now the color of blood and there were pieces of bone on her hand.  
She lit her hand aflame and cauterized her marred face, ignoring the pain it caused. The need for survival would overrule vanity for now.  
It would do for now. Cinder's Lady could fix her up later.

No sooner had she gotten up on her feet by the base of Beacon tower when Arc came at her again. he came from on high, capitalizing on his flight.

Cinder barely dodged the blow as she didn't have depth perception anymore.  
Not too big a problem. She would adapt once she regained her bearings.

Or maybe not. This fight had taken a lot out of her. She needed a boost, like the rest of the Power. If she only had that then this would not have happened!

She had to find it!  
Nikos must have been at death's door by now. It would only take a light breeze to put her down properly.  
No matter what sort of warriors these 'sons' of Arc were, they would not be able to stop her from getting what was rightfully hers, thought Cinder.

A roar from up above signaled the Wyvern's reawakening from Rose's trick.  
Not wasting any time Cinder called upon it and set it on her pursuer while she went out hunting.

Cinder propelled herself up in the air like she had done when she went up Beacon Tower. She could feel the power nearby!  
Cinder was so focused on her hunt for the power that she completely forgot about Arc and his ability to fly as well. Or his single-minded determination to put her down.

She barely managed to get above the dorms' rooftops before she felt him slam into her, forcing her to crash onto a roof.

The massive grimm was hot on his tail and was soon joined by a murder of Nevermores. Soon the smaller grimm blocked his path to her, forcing him to halt in the air.  
He began to cut down the grimm with great fury, not intending on letting them get in his way for long.

The Nevermores fell easily as he cut of wings and tail feathers, but the Wyvern was too massive to be cut down by a weapon like Crocea Mors.  
Even as Jaune tried to get at its eyes it just shrugged off all of his blows.

Cinder summoned a bow once again and lined up a shot. In the background she could see a group of students. No doubt watching the fight.  
Cinders lips formed a cruel smile.  
'_Well if they want to watch then I'll give them something worth watching._'

She let loose an arrow and it found its mark. Arc yelled out in pain as it pierced his right wing, going right trough it. But he did not fall, not yet.  
Instead he shifted so that the grimm was between him and her as he kept carving into it.

Denied a clear shot, Cinder bid her time and formed a pair of blades again with a bit of effort.  
It was becoming more and more taxing to do so. Her ride on the pain-train down Beacon Tower had taken a lot more out of her than she had realized.  
Not to mention the fight against Nikos and Ozpin before that.  
Her aura had taken quite the beating.

But there was one bit that worked as consolation for her: the winged fool's aura had also taken quite a hit as she had tried to burn his hand off.  
She noticed that he favored his sword arm, not bothering with his shield any more.  
His left hand was badly burned, no longer fit for battle.

Arc threw himself off the grimm's wing that he had been cutting up and let the grimm's own strength propel him towards Cinder.  
But Cinder did not even wait for him to release his grip on the grimm before she fired a second arrow at her foe, catching him by surprise for once.

Again, her aim was true, one eye or not.  
She pierced his wing once again, forcing him to leave the skies.  
But he resisted gravity and instead forced himself to land on the same roof as her.

His breathing was ragged, and his pose was sloppy. His armor sported several dents and was missing many more feathers than before, no doubt because he did not have the strength or dexterity to dodge properly anymore.  
He had several scratches on his face and lower arms. His wings were bloodied, and his armor was barely holding up anymore.  
Without any power to back him up he was in just a big a bind as Cinder was. Well, almost.

His last round with the Wyvern and the Nevermores had obviously taken a lot out of him. His aura must have been very low if such lowly beasts could harm him.  
Cinder guessed he wasn't used to battles lasting this long.

She could win this.

Then something happened.

A small sliver of light, barely noticeable over the light of all the fire and destruction around them, flew closer until it finally reached Cinder and went into her to join with the rest of itself. A familiar sensation filled her. The same one as she had slayed the previous Fall Maiden.

The Power was whole once again.  
The keeper of the fragment was dead.

That could only mean one thing.

Pyrrha Nikos was dead.

* * *

What is this? A cliffhanger? In my fic? Who would have thought?  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If there was one bit I didn't like with how it came out it would have to be Jaune's speech to Remnant. I've never been good with speeches. Other than that, I had intended to write Ruby encounter with Torchwick but just couldn't be bothered! Call me lazy if you wish (but be polite about it) but I just couldn't care enough. Also, I did not care to write more crazy Roman right now.  
(Side note: If you people don't get who I'm referencing with Roman then shame on you! And I tossed in some other, subtle, references here and there as well.)

For the next chapter: I'll be off on a business trip for the next week with not internet or free time to work on Prim-arc so be patient if you haven't had enough of my ramblings by now and decided to quit reading. I'm not blaming you if that's the case.

As for the poll I've been running regarding the omake-chapters: with 15 votes for, 8 votes against and 8 votes not caring, I have decided "maybe".  
The poll's results were never intended to be binding. Apologies to those who might have assumed that it was going to be binding. Chances are that I'll just spit out these omakes if I get writer's block for the main story, letting the omakes function as filler until I get my groove back. (So let's all hope that I don't lose it)


	26. Chapter 25

**Well I'm back. Glad so many people decided to write a review on the last chapter. Some people had some good ideas that I unfortunately cannot use because of my vague and stupid, overarching, vision for this fic. Pity that, really. But that's enough of that. Let's get it on with this chapter.**

* * *

chapter 25: Angel's fall

* * *

There was pain. All Pyrrha could feel was pain.  
There was pain in her ankle from the broken arrow in it. There was pain in her chest from the shards of glass in it.  
There was pain from having those shards pushed around in her as she had been carried, pushed and pulled across Beacon.  
He worst pain was the burning. She felt as if her body was on fire, eating away at her from the inside.

She couldn't even scream in pain as it felt like her lungs were ablaze and being boiled away by embers inside of her. She could feel the burning every time her heart beat and touched the shards in her chest.  
The pain had spread. As if carried by her bloodstream it was now in all over her body.

But despite the pain she had tried to hold on.  
Ever since Ruby had suddenly showed up she had tried to hold on to life. If she died, then Cinder would get all the power. Then everything would be for naught.

She was barely aware of what was going on anymore. The few moments that she opened her eyes all was just a blur.  
She thought she recognized Qrow Branwen's voice telling her to hold on.  
Next she thought she saw hulking figures with red eyes move about. Most were running away but a few remained with the smaller ones. Were those her friends?

Pyrrha was tired and weak. She was at death's door and had given all she had to give.  
Surely, she could let go? If it wasn't for the power, she could let go? Right?

Nora watched as Beacon's physician did what little he could to keep Pyrrha alive.  
Whatever the man had injected into her to help with the pain obviously wasn't helping and the man said that giving her more might stop her from breathing.  
"Come on Pyrrha, don't give up." the young Valkyrie urged her friend.  
"Live on. We'll get through this. Jauney's space-kids are here! Things will be okay. Just don't give up. Live on for us. Live on for your parents. Live for your team. If nothing else live for Jaune!"

Pyrrha didn't respond. She couldn't even hear her friend over the pain coursing through her.  
And there was something else. Maybe it was a hallucination from the pain but Pyrrha thought she could her a girl's voice in the back of her mind. If Pyrrha was lucid she might have ventured a guess that it was poor Amber's voice she heard.  
The voice was begging for death. It wanted to be free. Free from captivity and free from all the pain. Pyrrha had half a mind to oblige her for the pain was beyond belief.

Pyrrha's breaths became shallower. Her heartbeat grew weaker and she could feel herself fading away. She couldn't find it in herself to resist. The pain was great and in oblivion there would be no looked up with teary eyes. Her friend was dying right before her eyes and there was not a thing she could do about it.

One of the strange crafts that the space marines had come down in was returning to the landing area. One of the warriors got off this time. He was different from the others. His gauntlets were fitted with things that the others didn't have. On his right shoulder guard was a helix, drawn in red.  
The warrior seemed to survey the area, looking over the wounded. At least that was what Nora thought he did. He did it so fast.  
He all but glanced over the lightly wounded. Perhaps he gave a bit of thought about the once that had required treatment already.

And then he focused on Pyrrha.  
Deon, apothecary of the Blood Angels chapter, recognized her from when he and his brothers had first seen their father on the mortals' broadcast. She was the primarch's '_partner_'.

The warrior stepped closer as he kept observing Pyrrha.  
Nora felt intimidated as the giant came towards them but realized that it was best not to fight the warrior right there and then.  
She was spent, he was fresh. She was out of ammo, he wasn't. Her aura was broken, he was armored. If nothing else, the fighting might accidentally injure Pyrrha more.

"PYRRHA! Stay with us!" shouted Ren as his friend stopped breathing. Her heartbeat soon followed suit. Pyrrha's heart was shutting down from the trauma and pain it was going through.  
Surgia swore and tried to bring her back, trying to get her breathing again.

Pyrrha didn't know what was happening anymore. She quit feeling altogether. It was like she was sinking into a deep darkness. Her aches were fading as she was sinking into oblivion. She couldn't muster the strength to resist anymore.  
Pyrrha Nikos died.

A faint light sprang from her body as she did so. No one around her understood what it was that began to fly towards Beacon, towards the fight between Jaune and Cinder Fall.  
No one cared either. Pyrrha might be gone forever.  
Surgia didn't even bother to look up at the approaching warrior as he was too focused on trying to bring the girl back to the living.  
The giant warrior got down on one knee next to Pyrrha. The thing on his arm was coming alive as he did so.

"Please." said Nora in a whisper. Somehow it seemed like the warrior heard her over the noise of everything else going on.  
"Help her."

Ren all but dragged himself to the warrior and his friends. Unlike Nora he had figured that this astartes was a medic of sorts. As Ren pulled himself closer the thing on the astartes stuck something into Pyrrha and soon pulled something out of her and tossed it aside. It made a clicking sound as it hit the ground.  
'_Was that glass?_' wondered Ren. He reached out to grab it but quickly pulled his hand away as the material burned his hand.

"Does the lord primarch cherish this mortal?"  
The warrior spoke up suddenly as he kept working, moving to remove the next fragment with haste and purpose.

Ren could tell this medic was skilled in his craft as he avoided damaging Pyrrha's flesh more than absolutely necessary.  
"She does." answered Ren.  
"They mean the world to each other."

"Then I'll not let her perish." answered apothecary without betraying much, if any, emotion in his voice.  
He had treated battle brothers for bio-toxins from tyranids. He had brought warriors back to the battlefield after they had been torn apart by bolt rounds. He had treated wounds that would have killed a space marine several times over.  
Bringing this mortal back from these injuries would be no challenge to someone of Deon's skill.

He injected something into Pyrrha and sealed the holed in her chest with a substance Ren had never seen before. He then placed his hand onto her chest and pressed down.  
Pyrrha gasped in pain as her lungs filled with air and her heart began to pump blood again.  
Deon pinned her down to the ground with only one hand, not letting her worsen her injuries by moving around needlessly.  
He injected her with something for the pain. Deon had learned the hard way that if a mortal suffered too severe a pain they would die as their hearts would give in.

"She will live." stated Deon, if only to calm down the mortals around him and to keep them from interfering. He still had a lot of work to do.  
He cursed the frailty of mortals. If only this one had the Oolitic Kidney of the astartes, then the matter burning away at her could easily be purged from her system.  
The '_dust_' was fading from the mortal, losing its potency. Once her 'aura' was restored it should deal with the rest but until then the mortal's life would depend on the healers tending to her.

"You, mortal, assist." said Deon and indicated to the mortal physician what to do.  
Soon oxygen was being fed to Pyrrha through a mask to compensate for her damaged lungs.

* * *

**In the city**

* * *

Ironwood, Winter and Glynda were fending of droids as they tried to get to Beacon. They had reached the edge of the city and were nearing the road to Beacon.

Ever since Qrow had rushed off to his niece's aid the group had found itself changing direction away from Ironwood's downed ship and were now headed towards Beacon. Without the huntsman to lend a hand the group simply didn't have the strength to safely push on to the ship.  
Heading towards Beacon to lend a hand had therefore seemed like a good option.  
They could have tried to rejoin the ground forces at the safe zone, but Ironwood's subordinates had that area well under control by now.

An Atlesian paladin had crossed their path and opened fire on them. In their exhausted state they barely manage to topple it, not destroy it.  
Before they could move in to disable the downed machine they heard the sound of aircraft headed towards them. The sound of the engines was too loud for it to be a civilian vessel. That meant it had to be a Atlesian one, and probably not under the defenders' control if it was flying that low.  
To make matters worse, yet another horde of grimm was headed towards them. They had not yet been spotted but said horde would soon come around the corner and be upon them.

"How many of these things are there?" muttered Winter, her normally pristine uniform worn and torn.

"A lot." answered Ironwood as he checked his ammunition.  
He was running dangerously low.  
He sighed. Loath as he was to admit it, they did not have the strength left to fight any large groups of grimm anymore. Not to mention a corrupt Atlas aircraft.  
"Let's hide for now and wait for them to pass by. "

They settled on a ruined store for a hiding place. It was hardly ideal or befitting of them, but they had no choice. They could either hide and fight later or they could die now and never fight again.  
Not wanting to waste precious ammunition or aura they attempted to break down the door by hand. A mistake really. Before they could get in the Grimm were upon them.

"General, I don't want to be in Vale anymore." said Winter weakly but readied her sword, ready to go down fighting.

Then the aircraft came. The trio did not even have time to get a good look at it as its guns began to fire. The grimm that had been approaching were slaughtered, torn to bits by the brutal barrage.

Ironwood looked at the grimms' remains before they faded into nothingness. He had never seen such fire power in his entire life.  
"That thing… was not of Atlas make."

Winter looked up after the vessel in awe. It was headed for Beacon along with others like it.  
"Does that mean…?"

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and weapons firing from the same direction that the vessels had come from.  
The whole trio turned around to see grimm being blown and torn to bits as the saviors rush up the street. Step by step the grimm were being purged from Vale.  
The grimm roared and clawed at their armor but to no avail. With savage brutality the warriors tore their way through the black bodies towards Beacon.

Their shoulders were marked by a drop of blood on a saw blade on a field of black.  
"Onwards brothers! We will be angels again!" shouted one of the warriors as he ripped the arm of a Beowolf and then used it to smash the head in of another.

Ironwood could do nothing but stare in awe. These warriors were huge, easily towering over him. Their weapons were larger than anything Atlas had for its troops and yet these soldiers wielded them with such ease.  
And their armor… dust, there was nothing like it on Remnant.

Ironwood had been a fool for even thinking of fighting these warriors. It would not have been a fight that Atlas could have won. It would have been a one-sided slaughter committed by the astartes.

The paladin that the defenders had managed to topple earlier was getting up again and targeted the new arrivals only to be blasted to bits at a long range by pin-point fire.

Ironwood quickly collected his with. Now was not the time to stand there slack jawed. He stepped forward and hailed the warriors.  
"Greetings astartes. I am gen-"

"We know of you, mortal. You are general James Ironwood of the Atlas Military and headmaster of Atlas Academy." said the apparent leader of these astartes as he briefly slowed down to address the huntsmen.  
He did not sound happy as his voice came out through a grill on his helmet.

"We also know who the rest of you are. Goodwitch of Beacon Academy and Winter Schnee, specialist of the Atlas military."

Before the general could even say another word the astartes began to move again.  
It was a challenge for the mortals to keep pace with these warriors.  
'_Dust, how do they move so fast in that armor?_'

"Astartes, please tell us," said Ironwood as he failed to keep up. "Where are you headed?"  
He got no response as the warriors pushed on towards Beacon.

Skoraen of the Flesh Tearers opened a vox-link to one of the Thunderhawks for an update.  
The news he got was troubling.  
"Make haste brothers! Our primarch is facing the Witch of Grimm!"

The Flesh Tearers began to move even faster, as if they could reach Beacon before the Thunderhawks.  
Reborn primarch or not, their father was not even on the level of a fresh neophyte yet.

Skoraen opened another vox-link, this one to the Lamenters that already were at Beacon.  
"Lamenter, make haste to our father! The Angel must not fall again!"

* * *

**Beacon**

* * *

Cinder felt the power swell up in her.  
The old saying '_more than the sum of its parts_' rang through her mind but was drowned out by her insane laughter.  
The power was hers. her power was finally hers.  
She reveled in the feeling of feeling the power swelling up inside of he, empowering her to new heights. It was far greater than she would have thought.  
"Bwahahahahaha! It's mine! It's mine! finally the power is mine!"

She turned to the wounded angel with a insane grin on her disfigured face.  
"You know what this means right? This means she is dead."

She straightened up and shouted on the top of her lungs for all to hear.  
"Pyrrha Nikos is dead! Bwahahaha! But don't feel too bad my angel, you'll be joining her soon enough."

Jaune Arc did not respond. His face was deathly pale and eyes blank. His grip on Crocea Mors tightened.  
The smart thing would have been for him to retreat and let the astartes blow Cinder to bits with their bolters. He was wounded and exhausted. His aura was barely even there anymore. He was struggling to even stand up. His wings were soaked with his own blood and hardly moved anymore.

But Jaune was beyond reasoning from his grief. Pyrrha was gone and Cider Fall had killed her.  
Grief turned to anger. Anger became rage. The rage found a target: Cinder.

He leaped at her, the arrows burning in his wing be damned! This bitch had to die.  
Cinder met his charge with a wall of fire and a hail of dust shards. Even if he saw this coming there was no way for him to block it now.  
Jaune Arc did not care about the fire. He just wanted Cinder's head on a stick.

Their weapons clashed. Jaune barely made any efforts to defend himself anymore as he lashed out for the False Maiden.  
He tried to smash her face in with his shield but with his damaged hand he couldn't get enough force behind the blow. Cinder caught the blow easily enough with her hand only to send it away with a burst of fire, injuring his shield arm even more in the process.

She tried to stab him in the neck at the same time.  
Jaune saw it coming and with a snarl grabbed for her with his now free hand. But he was too slow, the damage he had sustained and his exhaustion was slowing him down. He was met with a wall of fire that sent him backwards into a wall.

With a grunt he pried himself loose. He could feel masonry that had dug into his flesh and the dust shards embedded in his wings burning away at him. It was a challenge to even move them anymore.  
He grasped Crocea Mors even tighter so that his knuckles were turning white with effort as he forced himself to move despite the pain he was feeling.

As he tried to lift himself upright did he feel a sharp pain in his right wing.  
Cinder had planted her heel on the injured wing and grabbed hold of it with both hands. Jaune could feel her touch burning his feathers and flesh away.  
"Tell me, _my angel_, what hurts more: knowing that your little whore is dead or **this**?"

With a savage pull she yanked, pulling the wing out of its joints at the middle and was rewarded with the signs of his aura breaking and a disturbing snapping sound.  
Jaune howled in pain but did not let go of his weapon. He only needed one good blow to get her off him.

"Or maybe **this**?" asked Cinder as she grabbed the two now broken arrow shafts in the wing and twisted.  
She was mad. The loss of her face combined with her vanity and pride was pushing her on as she kept inflicting pain on her foe. A part of her kept telling her to stop messing around and just kill the Angel but her sadism had gotten the better of her.

Instead of screaming again Jaune defied the pain coursing through him and twisted his broken wing, worsening the injury. But it would be worth it if only to land a single blow on Cinder. With all his might he pushed the tip of Crocea Mors into Cinder's throat.

But Cinder saw it coming at the last possible second and raised what remained of her aura just in time to avoid a fatal injury. But just barely.  
Instead of having the blade break skin, she felt her throat being crushed as she let go of her opponent. She tried to scream but there was no sound.

She retreated a few steps on unsteady feet, gasping for breath as she tried to retrieve her latest weapon.  
Full power of a maiden or not, her aura was almost spent, and she couldn't conjure much of a weapon with what little she had left.  
The boost she had gotten when she had gotten the final piece of the power had not replenished her aura or healed her wounds. The euphoria had just been endorphins in her brain making her forget her fatigue and pain.

She could hear her opponent trying to get up. He wasn't dead yet. Nor was he done with her yet. Cinder needed help. She couldn't be certain that her own strength would prevail on its own any more. The power of the Maiden would not help her if she had no aura to wield it with.

She needed help killing the Angel. She needed help now.  
And as if it was a gift from her dark mistress, Cinder saw help coming from below.  
Riding a pack of young Nevermores. Mounted on one of the avian grimm and turning up towards her was Emerald, weapons in hand and ready to fire.

Cinder reached out with the power she had been granted over the grimm by her Mistress and directed the Nevermores at her assailant. She doubted they would be the ones to kill the Angel, but they would buy her time.  
She hunched as she turned to face her opponent for a final time. This would be their last act together.

She hid her hand behind her back and began to pour the last of her aura into a weapon. For what she had planned she would only need one good hit.

* * *

Deon looked up from his new charge, Pyrrha Nikos.  
She was as stable as he could make her with what he had at hand. She would not die yet but without the systems of astartes power armor to compensate for her failing body and the mortal medic's limited tools her recovery would be a slow and painful one.

He looked up towards the schola's buildings.  
His Primarch, his reborn primarch, had chased after the Witch of Grimm to the building that was facing him. Some of his battle brothers were already on their way to assist but these accursed grimm had proven themselves just as numerous and just as reckless to die as any greenskin horde.

Deon knew of all that was going on. The constant feeds from his battle-brothers and the vessels in the air kept him informed.  
It made him want to rush out to join his brothers. The rage had began to take a hold of him, but he was keeping it in check unlike some of the others who were currently tearing their way deeper and deeper into Forever Fall with abandon.

Their Primarch was injured and enraged beyond recognition. The astartes were making effort to reach him but they were blocked at every turn by these grimm. They wanted to bring him to safety but he was determined to face this witch. The apparent loss of his partner had hurt him badly.

If the words of this woman dying angered him so then Deon figured he had made the right choice in staying by her and keeping her alive.  
Unfortunately, they had no way for their words to reach their father and tell him that she lived. That might have brought him out of his rage.

Deon had refrained from asking why this mortal mattered so much to his father.  
He had simply looked over her and deemed her to be a warrior of notable skill but untested by true war and conflict, just like the rest of this planet. Her lack off armor over her heart was proof enough of that.

Then Deon saw them.  
A pack of winged Grimm were flying towards his primarch. One of the beasts were carrying a mortal. Apothecary recognized her as Emerald Sustrai, one of the traitors that had put all of this into motion. She was holding her weapons, ready to fire.

The astartes tactical mind did not take long to figure out what was going to happen or towards who the traitor was headed. He would not permit that.  
Deon raised his bolter and fired. Even at this distance it was an easy shot for him as he was constantly fed live data for a targeting solution trough his armor.

But the traitor seemed to have the Arch-traitor's own luck.

The nevermore she was riding suddenly pulled up just as the bolt was about to hit its mark. The bolt round that had been intended for the green headed one instead hit her mount, killing it but leaving its rider unharmed.

The girl fell from her dead steed but her grip on her weapons remained steady.  
Emerald Sustrai fired and hit her mark.

* * *

Cinder ducked down and began to form her last weapon for the night.  
It had to be long and sharp. It would not be meant for slashing or hacking. No, it was meant for thrusting and stabbing.  
A stiletto, that's what Cinder was forging with her dwindling reserves of aura. And into it she poured as much power and malice she could muster.

Emerald was on her way and she would know what to do. Cinder got ready as Arc forced his way towards her despite the Grimm harassing him, clawing, biting and spilling his blood.  
He did not stop to fight the grimm. He barely dodged them as he charged towards her, sword held with both hands.

His broken wing was hanging limply from his back, the white feathers dragging in the dirt.  
He was slow but determined. He raised his sword over his head, ready to land the final blow.

There was a sound of a explosion from where Cinder thought Emerald should be. It sounded like the blast that had blown on of her arrows out of the air before.  
Cinder did not have time to wonder what the blast was as she saw Arc recoil backwards. He didn't draw breath and his eyes were wide. He didn't fall over but he was grievously wounded, his weakened armor pierced by a pair of bullets around his abdomen and the left side of his chest.

Cinder lunged forward, putting all she had into this one thrust. The thin blade of the stiletto went through the bullet hole in his armor and continued through his heart.  
Cinder smiled as she looked up to see life leave the angel's eyes. She forced the blade further into him until she felt it coming through the back of his armor.

Life was leaving Jaune's eyes, but it was not gone yet. With the last of his strength he brought Crocea Mors down.  
The blade cleaved through Cinder's extended arm and sliced a wound over her thigh.

Cinder's remaining eye widened with horror as she saw her arm, still holding her blade, leaving her body.  
Then she felt the pain at her bleeding stump.  
Cinder leapt back and tried to scream in pain but her throat was still marred by Crocea Mors. All that came out were pained hisses and weak grunts.

Emerald caught her and pulled her away and onto a Griffon.  
They had to run away. They had to flee before the warriors came for them instead of Jaune Arc.

As if on command all the grimm in the skies above Beacon and Vale gathered and flocked around their wounded handler. They swarmed around her so densely that one could not see Cinder under all the black bodies.

* * *

The defenders of Beacon rejoiced. the Witch of Grimm had been driven back. She was fleeing.

But not all cheered. Augustus Arc, having hauled himself from the fighting in the city to aid his son looked up to the rooftops worriedly.  
Now he stood by the astartes who had brought Pyrrha back from the brink of death.

Augustus tried to get a good view of what was going on. Had his boy won? Was he alright?  
What he saw broke his heart. His son was wounded with a blade sticking out from his chest. Jaune didn't seem to move a muscle. His face was pale and his eyes seemed glossy.

Jaune's knees gave way and he fell, landing on his broken and twisted wing on the tilted part of the roof. He didn't move as his body began to slide down the roof, leaving a red smear of blood as he went down.

He reached the end of the roof and seemed to come to a stop at the edge. A gust of wind gave the bloodied form a final push.  
The Angel fell.

Augustus Arc stood frozen in horror as he saw his son fall.  
"**MY BABY BOY!**"

His son soon fell out of his view but Augustus could still see the one who had done the deed.  
Cinder Fall was fleeing, surrounded by a murder of Nevermores.

The huntsman snapped around to the astartes who was getting ready for something.  
Emboldened by anger Augustus Arc stepped forward and grabbed the mighty weapon resting on the space marine's waist.  
The massive bolter came into his hands and he turned around to his target. Empowered by his aura he hefted the weapon and opened fire into the night sky. He didn't know if he hit anything. He only knew that he had to try.

* * *

Sargent Furion of the Lamenters was pushing hard to reach his primarch. Joining them was a small group of Blood Angels led by the librarian Amaretto.  
Furion and his battle brothers could feel the rage seeping from their gene sire, stoking their own inherent rage.

But even now, Furion could feel a kinship with his father. He was fighting to the bitter end for his partner, one he apparently cherished.  
Indeed, as a Lamenter, Furion could identify with that.

Furion pushed those thoughts aside. They had to reach him. Even now it was clear that their father was in mortal peril. The voice of the Blood Angels apothecary was practically screaming at them to retrieve him over the vox.

He led his squad trough burning buildings, making sure to avoid the trashing Wyvern that had crashed to the ground because their father had ruined one of its wings. Facing it now would simply cost them time, time they didn't have.

Furion looked up to where the fight was going on and saw a massive swarm of grimm fly overhead, away from Beacon and taking the witch with them. In the distance he could hear the mortals cheering, but it was too early for the astartes to cheer.

Over the vox apothecary Deon spoke of what had happened to their father. He may have driven the witch off, but he had paid dearly for it.  
Furion tossed his blade aside and stretched out his arms to catch the falling Angel. The librarian Amaretto already had his hand out as he was tapping into the energies of the warp, trying to slow the primarch's fall.  
The instant Furion felt the broken form on his hands he got down on one knee, trying to reduce the impact of the Angel and prevent further harm to come to him.

The space marine noticed the blade sticking out of the primarch's chest.  
'_Throne, no!_' thought Furion.  
"Apothecary, make ready to treat our father!" barked the Sargent over the vox.  
"Where is that forsaken Thunderhawk? We need to get him to safety!" shouted Furion.

He feared for his father's life. Not just because of his injuries but because of the astartes.  
Feeling their gene sire fall like this had awoken the Black Rage in them. Even now Furion could feel it within himself. He could not trust them not to attack their father in this state.

A Thunderhawk got to them. It was a Lamenters vessel. That was good. That meant that the astartes manning it would be less likely to succumb to the Rage as they moved the primarch.  
Furion moved the Angel to the vessel as gently and quickly as he could with the assistance of the librarian.  
Amaretto boarded the craft and signaled the pilot to take off. He didn't even bother to ask if Furion would join him. For he knew just in what state the Lamenter's mind was in.  
Even now Furion was picking up his weapon and looked for a suitable foe to use it on.

The craft took off and not a moment too soon as the warriors on the ground let out a roar of savage fury.  
The roar was answered by the Wyvern, having recovered from its crash and being pulled to the negative emotions of the warriors. Crashing through the wall of the schola it set its eyes on the escaping vessel and stretched its wings to set after it.

The astartes formed up to protect the vessel, blades ready.

The grimm looked at the figured in front of it with a look that could have passed for amusement. Even grounded it was still mighty and was spawning grimm by the dozens to take part in the killing.  
It threw itself at the warriors, trusting in its size to crush its foes easily.

The Wyvern had expected an easy victory over a bunch of weak humans. What it got was the fight of its life against the enraged sons of Sanguinius.  
The Black Rage burned in them and the Red Thirst drove them onward as they met the monster with chainswords and chainaxes in hand, grabbing hold of it and tearing it apart with a fury matching that of Nassir Amit, the original Flesh Tearer.

The Wyvern screeched and trashed as it tried to shake of its foes, but it only enraged them further. Soon they were cutting into the grimm with abandon and tearing its flesh of its very bones. The membranes of its wings were shredded and it found itself grounded.

The Wyvern pushed its head up to keep the warriors from reaching its eyes. They were at it like ants on a snake, ripping it apart piece by bloody piece as while it still lived.  
It spotted one of the warriors, clad in yellow armor and weapon roaring, running towards it. It was a challenge that the grimm couldn't ignore even if it meant risking getting more wounded by these other creatures. Slaying this champion might scare the others away.  
It lurched forward, jaws open to devour the approaching foe.

"fOR THOSE WE CHERISH…"  
Furion didn't slow down but rather quickened his pace. He revved his chainaxe and jumped into the beasts open maw.  
"WE DIE IN GLORY!"

The grimm closed its teeth and swallowed. It let out a roar of triumph to show the other tiny creatures that it was the mightiest around.  
Its roar was cut short and soon it was replaced with a screech of pain as the Lamenter began cutting his way out of the grimm through its back, severing its spine in the process.

The grimm trashed futilely and soon it was swarmed by the other figures, enforced by others arriving from the city. It saw red, black and yellow armors swarming it until its eyes were gouged or ripped out by power-armored hands.  
Its wings, strong and capable of unleashing winds strong as hurricanes, were ripped from its body.

Blind and grounded the Wyvern felt something that few grimm ever did: fear.  
That was the last thing it felt before it perished at the hands of the angels of death.

Still simmering with rage the space marines looked for other foes to slay. The death of the Wyvern had made many of the grimm to turn tail and flee into Forever Fall.  
Some of the astartes gave chase, mostly the Blood Angels.  
The Lamenters focused on the few machines still moving while the Flesh Tearers hunted down what few White Fang still remained.

Furion had noticed Skoraen hear screams coming from a building, supposedly a mess hall for the huntsmen schola.  
With post human speed the Flesh Tearer moved towards the sound. Furion let him go for he had other prey.

* * *

Blake tried to looked up at the White Fang that was pinning her down. She tried pleading with him but the white mask on the faunus face betrayed no emotion except for malicious glee in his eyes.  
"Please, don't do this." her voice was weak. She had been wounded. Badly at that.  
Adam's sword to her gut had only been the first wound of many. As Adam had cut off Yang's arm, Blake had tried to escape and take her partner away to safety. She had managed to slip past Adam with the help of her semblance, leaving her former ally occupied with a grimm Creeper.

Escape had seemed possible until their path was blocked by more White Fang, ruthless fanatics that followed Adam for his promise of human blood.  
They had seized Blake and Yang, dragged them back to the burning cafeteria where they could do what they wanted undisturbed. They had beaten Blake down to the point of her aura breaking, keeping her from using he semblance again.

"Please, she hasn't done anything to the faunus." pleaded Blake only to have her forehead smashed against the floor tiles.

"Silence, traitor!"  
Blake's head has pulled back up so that she could see what the White Fang were doing to Yang. Ever since they had dragged her back they had not relented in their cruelty to the human. Yang's face was a bloody smear and her clothes had been torn off to give the deranged faunus more skin to harm. Cuts and lacerations covered the brawler's body. The only reason Yang had not bled out yet was the glowing piece of steel that rested in a fire close to her. Every cut the faunus made was seared in order to inflict more pain and to keep her alive so that they could take their time with her.

It had been Adam who had told the faunus to do it. He claimed it was to make the human feel the pain that he and the rest of the faunus had felt at the hands of the humans.  
It was also Adam who had come up with the idea of forcing Blake to watch. That would be Blake's punishment for betraying the White Fang he had said. And her punishment for hurting him.  
Blake had screamed and begged for Adam to stop and to leave Yang out of it. This was between Blake and Adam. But Adam disagreed. He had promised that he would destroy everything she loved, slowly and painfully, and Yang had simply happened to be the first in line.

That had been minutes ago and now Adam was no longer there with them. He had left some time ago to see what the situation was outside.  
Something was happening. Blake had caught some of her captors saying that Beacon Tower had been destroyed. Another said that Pyrrha was dead. But Blake couldn't care about those things, not now. She just kept looking for a way to get away and save Yang. The White Fang were getting more and more cruel and depraved.

One faunus, a woman, was taking her time cutting the hair of Yang's head. She did it with a heavy hand and a blade not meant for the task. Blake could see red blood stain Yang's golden locks as the faunus kept cutting into the skin. Yang barely twisted or even tried to resist. She was powerless, weak from losing a limb and blood loss. She was not even conscious anymore.

There was a series of savage roars from outside. The White Fang paused what they were doing, their instincts telling them to run.  
"What was that?" asked the one holding Blake down.

"It was nothing." said the one who was cutting off Yang's hair.

There was a screech that sounded like the massive grimm that had been circling Beacon Tower. It soon faded into nothingness.  
"You call that nothing!?"

"If you are so worried, go look. I'm not going anywhere until I'm done with this one."  
The faunus woman grabbed another fist full of hair and kept cutting.  
The one holding Blake didn't move. Instead he looked at one of his fellows and sent him in his stead. He kept forcing Blake to watch as Yang was being mutilated.

As the blade severed another lock of Yang's hair there was a scream outside. There was a scream of fear mixed with one of pain. It had been from the faunus who had gone out to see what was going on.  
The faunus could have sworn they heard a chainsaw along with the scream.

The faunus dropped what they were doing and grabbed their weapons. They released their holds on Blake and Yang but not before one of them drove the butt of his weapon into Blake's knee, preventing her from escaping. She weakly crawled towards Yang, reaching out to her with her hand.  
Yang was already passed out and was not going anywhere.

***Crash***  
The upper half of a dead White Fang was hurled trough the window, chattering it, with such force that it made it across the hall. The faunus raised their weapons and cobbled together, seeking strength in numbers. But as they were cobbled together, they were also easy to hit wit a single shot.

Was it a huntsman outside? Hadn't Leader Adam said that all the huntsmen would be elsewhere, away from Beacon?  
Whatever it was it moved fast, inhumanly so. They caught a glimpse of it. It was tall and broad and its eyes shone ruby red as it passed the window.

They stepped backwards, away from the opening in the wall that the figure was headed towards. They aimed their weapons at the opening. Whatever was outside would have to pass by there to get to them.

***Crash***  
The other half of the dead White Fang was hurled at them trough another window, knocking them over.  
They got up shakily, covered in their comrade's blood, and looked at the hole in the wall. They saw the thing that had slayed their comrade walking towards them with purpose. It looked like a man but was too tall to be human, too broad as well.  
The figure looked at them, at the bloodied blades they carried and at wounded mortals behind them. Behind his helmet he snarled.

Skoraen of the Flesh Tearers revved his chainaxe, letting the weapon roar as his voice was heard amplified by his vox grill.  
"**Show me what passes for fury among your misbegotten kind!**"

The faunus opened fire but shaken as they were their shots went wild, barely gracing the space marine.  
Skoraen rushed forward, splitting the head of one of them with ease. The others kept firing wildly but his power armor was more than enough to protect him from the few meager bullets that hit him.

Another died, his head smashed in by his armored fist.  
"Mercy! I surrender!" shouted one one of them, not moving as she was frozen with fear.  
Skoraen recognized it as post-human dread. It did not save the White Fang.

"**No prisoners!**"  
His chainaxe cut deep into the faunus, splattering blood over his armor as the teeth kept tearing tendons, snapping bones and spilling blood of these enemies of mankind.

Realizing she had no chance of winning the White Fang who had been cutting off Yang's hair tried to run.  
Blake tried to point her out for the astartes but there was no need for he knew of her actions thanks to his armor's sensors. The warrior spun around, hefting his bolter, and fired.  
"**Eat bolt gun!**"

The last Blake saw before she passed out was the dead bodies of the White Fang that had tried to kill her partner.

* * *

Apothecary Deon was getting ready to treat the primarch. Many of his battle brothers were rushing deeper and deeper into the forest, leaving a bloody trail in their wake. Come morning, and there would not be a single grimm around for miles.

He noticed a mortal, very similar to his primarch's appearance, approach him and grabbing at his bolter. Deon didn't bother with the mortal as the man's purpose was obvious: killing the witch Cinder Fall.  
Deon unlocked the weapon from his armor with a command through his black carapace and to Deon's surprise did the mortal manage to hit some of the grimm around the witch.

Deon kept his focus on the battle and the situation of his primarch.  
Several battle-brothers had already broken off from the fighting and had formed several lines of defense around where they were. They were all ready to repel any grimm that dared to get close but also any battle brother that had fallen to the Black Rage or the Red Thirst.

The mortals were kept at a distance, but they form ranks of their own and stood guard as well. They had done so the instant they had learned of the primarch's wounding. They did not however think he would survive. Their line was probably going to be their way of paying their respects to the one who gave them a fighting chance in this battle.

The Thunderhawk touched down and the primarch was lifted through the air by Amaretto and his psychic powers.  
Deon stepped forward and swiftly began treating his lord, having gotten an account of the injuries over vox from his battle-brothers as they moved.  
The wounds were grievous. To an astartes they would have been severe. To a mortal they would be fatal and the Angel was very much a mortal.

The reborn primarch had a punctured lung, a hole in his abdomen, lacerations all over his whole body and face. His left hand had suffered extensive burns up above the elbow.

His right wing was broken, shattered and dislocated and at two places one could see bone as the flesh has been burned away. Both of his wings had been maimed and were marked by streaks of blood.

Deon noted his patient's loss of blood as he injected more Larraman serum. It helped but would it be enough? The blood wasn't clothing properly. Faster than a mortal's blood for sure, but not like an astartes' blood should be doing. The only reason he hadn't bled out already was the burns he had sustained as they had seared many of his wounds closed.

Throughout his body dust-shards were causing the same sort of damage as Deon had noticed with Nikos. These dust crystals had been spread throughout the body via blood and was now attacking organs without discretion.  
But unlike the shards that had been embedded in Nikos, all of these fragments were too small for Deon to remove with the tools he had at hand. Deon would have to keep his father alive until his aura began to recover. That seemed to be the only way to deal with this dust for now.

But the biggest issue was the primarch's heart. A dust-made sword had gone through his main heart and left lung. The blade had pierced it smoothly and without tearing any tissue but had effectively stopped it from beating.

And the secondary heart wasn't compensating for this. The secondary heart was barely beating at all due to its underdevelopment, just like the rest of his organs.  
If blood flow wasn't restored soon then the successors of the IX legion would lose their lord again.  
"Brother librarian!"

Deon's voice was heard by all his battle brothers over the vox.  
The librarian stepped forward and listened to what the apothecary had to say. Deon explained as he was removing the armor and clothing from the wounded one.  
"We have to remove the blade from his heart. Supposedly this 'dust' responds to these mortals' 'aura'. Do you believe you can do the same with your gifts?"

"Yes."  
Amaretto had given that matter a fair bit of thought ever since the astartes had begun to monitor this world. Aura seemed to behave like the energies of the warp to a certain extent, only a lot less wildly and less chaotic.  
"What of the rest of the dust in his body? Shall I remove that as well?"

Deon readied his narthecium and selected a special compound not typically used on the battlefield.  
Once the blade left the primary heart there would be nothing to stop it from beating – and tearing itself apart. This was supposed to deal with that.  
"No, leave it for now. Removing that might cause it to tear apart more tissue. Focus on the blade. Once it is out you will have to work at his secondary heart and keep it pumping. Meanwhile I'll keep his primary from tearing itself apart."

Amaretto nodded and focused. He had never done something like this, but he had little choice.  
Deon pushed a needle into the young primarch's heart, letting the chemicals in the injection stop the heart, and Amaretto began his work with the dust-blade.  
The material responded easily enough to his will and grew thinner and thinner as it was pulled from the heart without tearing any of the flesh.

The librarian discarded the material once it was out and focused on the secondary heart. Deon was keeping the primary one from damaging itself and now it was up to Amaretto to keep the secondary one pumping.  
It was so small. Part of him doubted it would manage.

With his psychic powers Amaretto worked the secondary heart like a puppet and made it beat blood around despite not being ready. Deon had to tell him to reduce the pace lest they make it give up completely.

As the astartes worked to save their liege Deon ordered a transport to be made ready. The apothecary had done what he could at the moment and had kept his lord from dying once again. But they couldn't stay where they were. He needed better tools to work with.

Deon frowned. The best tools were at their ships but there was a chance that his lord would not survive the journey there in his current state, not with this mortal body of his. It just wasn't strong or durable enough.  
"Brothers, move him to the Thunderhawk. We are taking him to one of the mortals medicae-facilities."  
He pointed at the mortal healer and Pyrrha Nikos. "We are taking them with us as well."

Deon was not going to let Nikos die after his father almost had died for her.  
As for Surgia, Deon would soon have use of the mortal's smaller hands soon enough.

* * *

**The day after the Battle of Beacon.**

* * *

The City of Vale was in mourning.  
The City of Vale had held but Beacon Academy had suffered greatly. Many of its buildings was in ruins and fires were still burning all around.

But even in its last hours it had stood defiant against the darkness.  
Beacon had acted when the call was heard and done its duty to the people with all the valor becoming of heroes. Beacon had driven off the Witch of Grimm even if it had been at great cost.

The school had fallen and its headmaster was missing in action, assumed dead in its defense.  
Some of Beacon's brightest and bravest had been gravely wounded and some were feared dead.  
The Tower of Beacon had fallen, destroyed by the grimm dragon that had been slain by the astartes.

On the day after the battle three heroes were named for their deeds and sacrifice:  
Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose and Jaune Sanguinius Arc.

Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of Mistral, was recognized for her courageous attempt to face the witch Cinder Fall and her grimm Wyvern on her own. Her valor had bought her compatriots valuable time and kept Cinder Fall occupied for long enough for them to arrive in time.  
Despite losing, her title as The Invincible Girl was not disputed. The Witch of grimm had not only called the Wyvern to her aid, fought with weapons banned since the Great war and finally used magic. Against such overwhelming power the title of 'Invincible' mattered not.

The second hero to be named was Ruby Rose, the youngest student at Beacon of her generation and thwarter of Roman Torchwick had come to Pyrrha Nikos' aid against Cinder Fall. She had weakened Cinder Fall and delayed her for long enough for the final hero to arrive.  
She had to be carried away from the battle, having given her all.

The final hero to be named was Jaune Sanguinius Arc. Not only had the Angel of Beacon delivered the final blow that had driven Cinder Fall back but he had also revealed her machinations to the world.  
Thanks to him the world knew to be vary of Cinder Fall and her cohorts now.  
It was he who had rallied the defense of the city, it was he whom had called forth the mighty warriors that descended from the sky to defend Beacon and Vale and it was he who had given everyone hope in their darkest hour.

Alas, only one of the three heroes were confirmed to the public to have survived: Ruby Rose.  
Pyrrha Nikos had been declared dead by Cinder Fall herself and all of Vale had seen Jaune Arc fall motionless.  
The only ones who knew the truth were the ones that had been at Beacon. The rest of the world however, remained ignorant and would remain so until the CCT had been restored.

Times were grim. But there was a silver lining.

The terror of the darkness had been held back by the mighty warriors from the havens. Their existence could not be denied for all throughout Vale the traces of their combat were still fresh and the saved townsfolk still spoke in awe of the giants in armor who had torn the grimm to pieces and had faced down the rouge Atlesian droids and grimm alike without hesitation.

Where there once had been uncertainty, the astartes had brought light. For Vale had lived to see another day.  
Where there once had been doubt, the Angel and his sons had sown faith. The people knew that they were not alone or without defenders.  
Where the people once had been ashamed of having believed Cinder Fall's words, he had called for atonement. Even now, people were working hard to restore what had been broken.  
Where the mighty warriors of the space marines had been enraged, their course had led them to Remnant's enemies.

Vale would carry on. The light of Beacon would shine once more.

* * *

**Vale Hospital**

* * *

Amaretto, Furion and Skoraen were watching Deon and the mortal medicae work over their wounded primarch. They three had decided to form the honor guard around their primarch.

They had moved him to the mortal hospital in the now secured city.  
The building was crapped and small by the standards of the astartes and many doorways had been broken down to allow them easy access.  
Under normal circumstances they would have never have brought their primarch to such a place but apothecary Deon had insisted that taking their primarch up to their vessels in the void would be too dangerous.

The healers, astartes and mortal alike, had finally been able to mend the damaged heart after hours worth of surgery. Deon had found himself requiring the mortals smaller hands for part of the surgery as the primarch's body was so small and often more akin to that or a mortal than an astartes. Besides, the mortal seemed to have some knowledge of the primarch's physiology.

A signal came from a machine connected to the wounded primarch and the healers were quick to administer something into his bloodstream.  
"He is waking up!" said Deon as he tried to prevent it. If the primarch awoke now he might worsen his injuries by moving.  
Alas, all the compounds he had at his disposal had little to no effect.  
Out of all the organs Jaune had developed, the Oolitic Kidney was the most progressed. It kept purging the xenobiotics from his body.

Deon would have expected this to render his father unconscious as the Oolitic Kidney would do with his battle brothers, but no, Jaune Sanguinius Arc was waking up.  
Realizing that he was trying to prevent the inevitable Deon stopped his efforts to keep his patient asleep and decided to simply observe and stand ready.

Jaune opened his eyes and looked around, at the mortal hospital, at the helms of the astartes and the mortal physician in the room. He must still be on Remnant. He smiled as he recognized the heraldry of his legion on one of their armors.

"My sons…"  
His voice was weak but filled with pride.  
"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. This world and me owe you and your brothers a debt of gratitude for coming to our aid."

"Father, it was nothing. We merely did our duty." hastened Amaretto to say.  
"You gave us an order and it was our duty to fulfill it."

The primarch nodded, eyes closed. He did not nod because he agreed with his son, but because he was proud of what his son had said.  
"You found that your duty was to follow the order of a runt that has yet to even develop his catalepsean node properly? Truly I could not ask for more loyal sons."

The space marines didn't respond as they did not know how to take their father's words. For a brief moment the room was dead quiet.  
"That was an attempt at humor." said Jaune weakly, breaking the silence. "But I'll admit it was in poor taste. Please, be at ease."  
The space marine did as they were told but one could still see a certain tension in their posture. They were eagerly waiting for his next words.  
"Remove your helms. I wish to see your faces."

The warriors obeyed and mag-locked their helmets to their armors.  
Jaune looked at them and smiled but when he spoke his voice revealed a hint of curiosity. He gestured to the Blood Angel.  
"I can see my features in all of you and I see the heraldry of my legion on your shoulder."

With weak fingers he pointed at the Flesh Tearer and the Lamenter.  
"You two bear my features as well but I do not recognize your heraldry."

Skoraen stepped forward and saluted with his fist to his chest.  
"I am Skoraen of the Flesh Tearers, a second founding chapter of the IX legion."

"Flesh Tearers? You mean you follow Amit? He yet lives? But what of this second founding and these Successor chapter you speak of?"  
Jaune furrowed his brow. He did not know what to make of what he was hearing. Was Amit actually still alive?

Skoraen shook his head.  
"Nassir Amit served as my chapter's first chapter master. He perished after establishing our fortress monastery on Cretacia."  
Skoraen almost hesitated to speak those words.

"After the Horus Heresy, your brother, Roboute Guilliman, ripped the heart from the legions with law and edict and split them into chapters. What the arch-traitor had sought to do with a hammerblow, Guilliman the butcher did with a duelist's blade.  
The new chapter was a sundering to all that had come before. Stripped of honor and tithe, of history and deed, we were all of us undone.  
Bastards of war and victory, we were Angels no more."

Skoraen all but echoed the ancient words of Nassir Amit. His primarch seemed taken aback.

"Rather blunt words. That does indeed sound like something Amit would say."  
Jaune swallowed the sadness of knowing that the outspoken and brutally honest captain of his legion's 5th company was dead. Still, it was inevitable, he supposed.  
He turned to the warrior clad in yellow armor who seemed a bit on edge.  
"And you?"

"Furion of the Lamenters, 21st founding."  
The space marine took a deep breath.  
"Also called the cursed founding. Our chapter was made from genestock from the IX legion. It was hoped that the flaws in your son's gene-"

"You mean in my geno-type." Jaune's words were blunt and direct.  
"It stems from **me** and my sons are ailing from it. Now tell me, did it work?"

Furion shook his head.  
"No, my lord. Despite much was done to cure the flaws, and our chapter seeming to have been successful, we still carry the red Thirst within us. As well as the Black Rage."

"So you altered my genes to rid yourselves of a part of me?"

"Yes. Yet we still deem you to be our father. I hope you can forgive us for that overste-"

"Quiet." Jaune cut the Lamenter off.  
"Do not speak as if you're not my sons. I sought for a way to rid my sons of my flaw. I will not reject you for doing the same."

He gestured to Skoraen and Furion to listen closely as he spoke.  
"And you and your brothers are indeed angels and my sons. If not in name then in your deeds to the people of this world. I would proudly have had you in my legion in the days of old."

Pride all but radiated from the astartes as they heard these words. They were proud sons of a proud father.  
And indeed he was proud of them. They had come to Vale's defence on his order despite him obviously not being a proper primarch. The fact that they had honored his request for aid to Vale despite this made their acts even nobler.

"Father." Amaretto spoke up.  
"What about you? Do you know how you came to be as you are now?"

Jaune shook his head weakly.  
He explained to his sons how he had been born on Remnant as a mortal and how the unlocking of his aura at the hands of Pyrrha Nikos had awoken his memories as Sanguinius. And how it had made his body begin to change.

If Jaune had to guess he would say that the memories and mannerisms of Sanguinius were bleeding into Jaune Arc.  
Right now, his body and mind was at best a middle thing between mortal and primarch. But the mortal aspects were predominant for now. In time, maybe the mortal would recede and the primarch would emerge.  
"But I believe that is still a long time away."

The space marines were listening intently. They turned to Deon, the one with the best understanding of the biology of things in this matter. The apothecary shrugged.  
A primarch was as different from a space marine as a space marine was different from a mortal.  
But for now, their father's description seemed to hold true.

"My lord, what is your order?" asked Skoraen, eager to serve.

"For now, all I ask is that you safeguard Vale. Keep the people safe. Even with your intervention they have suffered greatly. I do not doubt that the grimm will be drawn to the feelings of negativity."  
He sighed. His eyelids were growing heavy and he felt tired.

"Is that all, my lord? We expected more."

Jaune contemplated for a moment. Thinking was becoming harder and harder as he got more and more tired.  
"If you would, tell my mortal family that I live. They must be worried about me."

"I will see to it that." said Surgia, interrupting the astartes and earning angry glares from them. He did not care. He knew he had favor with their father so they would not touch him for it.

Jaune smiled.  
"Good. It might still be too soon for my mother to meet with her 'grandsons' yet. But when that time comes my sons, you had best be on your best behavior." he joked.  
He closed his eyes, getting ready for sleep.  
"Before I rest, what of Pyrrha, my partner?"

Deon spoke up.  
"She lives and is recovering as we speak. Her heart stopped for but a moment but I was able to intervene in time to save her."

"Good. I would be heartbroken without her. You have my thanks, my son..."  
His voice trailed off and he fell asleep.

The apothecary and the mortal medic stepped forward to check his injuries.  
Meanwhile the other three were discussing on how to proceed. They would carry out their father's request. But there were some matters that required their attention before that. The rest of the chapters would have to be informed that their father lived again.

Skoraen activated his comm-bead.  
"Summon the one called Ironwood."

* * *

Livia Arc was lamenting the fate of her son as she was sitting surrounded by her daughters. Her husband had told her of how the astartes had carried him off to the hospital after he had been wounded. She had not known of this until this morning. She and her daughters had been stuck in the safe zone in the city until dawn.

Once the sun had risen Augustus had come and told them of what he had seen. Livia and the girls had made its way to the hospital. Augustus had chosen to stay and assist in the relief effort, to make him think of something else than his wounded son. At least he could do something to help out in the field. Unlike at a hospital. They arrived only to find the hospital crowded and guarded by astartes.

They had learned that Jaune was being held in a separate wing and the space marines were letting no one in without invitation.  
Many of the people protested this and said that others needed access to the hospital wing. Their protests ended once the astartes raised their bolters. There was to be no argument with these warriors as they would not let anyone close to their primarch unless said person was summoned.

The Arcs had spotted some of team CRDL in the crowd, checking if all were who they claimed they were and trying to act as extra security for the primarch.  
They feared the presence of Emerald Sustrai or Torchwick's missing partner. These two had semblances that had fooled the world and the Atlas military with ease. It did not take a big stretch of the imagination to see how they could try to infiltrate the hospital to murder the lord primarch. How CRDL had planned to counter the illusion-based semblances no one knew for sure.

Livia Arc barely reacted as her girls were talking. The girls had been looking around, trying to figure out what had happened to everyone. It had not been pleasant.  
Ren and Nora were still out of it. Their fight against the Atlas paladins had taken a lot out of them. They would recover but for now they simply were exhausted.

Blake and Yang were far worse off.  
Blake had been found with Yang in the burning cafeteria by an astartes. Yang was missing an arm and had been savaged by some White Fang before an astartes had driven them off. Well, more like brutally butchered, but hey, details.  
Bake had been stabbed in the gut and kneecapped been forced to watch as Yang got maimed. She still hadn't spoken to anyone. Instead she seemed to retreat into herself. If anyone asked her about Yang she began to cry.

Ruby was still unconscious from whatever she had done above Beacon Tower. The doctors were not worried about her as she would wake up at some point. But with so many wounded there was talk among the hospital's administrators to have her moved out to free up more room for other patients.

"What about Pyrrha? Wasn't she taken here along with Jaune?" asked one of Jaune's sisters.  
The other sisters nodded. Jaune and Pyrrha had essentially been given an entire wing of the hospital as the astartes are taking no risks with their safety.

The Arcs turned their heads as they saw Arzet Surgia step out from Jaune's hospital wing. The man was exhausted and simply slumped into the seat he was offered.  
Before they could even ask him anything he spoke.  
"Jaune will live. Same goes for Nikos. Their auras have begun to replenish and the dust is being forced out of their systems. But until then we're keeping them both drugged off their asses."

"Drugged?"

Surgia nodded.  
"Chemically-induced comas. To keep them from feeling any pain while they recover. And to prevent them from causing any more harm to themselves. Your son woke up a while ago. He spoke to the astartes before he had to get back to sleep. Self important bastard, he almost ruined hours worth of surgery just to give these brutes some orders."

Surgia told them of what he had seen and learned. He did however not disclose the full extent of Jaune's injuries to the Arcs. Best not to make the boy's mother fret over them. Jaune and Pyrrha would remain asleep until their bodies had healed, regardless of how long that might take. Weeks perhaps. Maybe even months with the damage the dust had caused them.

In the background Surgia could see general Ironwood head towards the medical wing held by the astartes. The man looked mighty nervous.

* * *

**Later - at Ironwood's flagship**

* * *

Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen were meeting in the ruins of Ironwoods crashed flagship. The fires had been put out and the robots deactivated. Not all that remained was a wreck stinking of smoke.

The ship was being prepared to be removed from Vale by Atlas personnel. It would not do to leave it as it was.  
However, much of the military hardware had been scavenged from it before its rightful owners had gotten to it. Guns had been stripped of it and carried off and put to use by the huntsmen of Vale. The guns were being incorporated into a growing defensive line manned by Vale's huntsmen. Even with the astartes defending the city these men and women were not just going to put down their arms.

Ironwood did not bother himself too much with that. He had other problems to deal with. But even had he cared there would have been precious little he could have done about it. The astartes were overseeing the creation of the defensive line, apparently approving of the '_mortal's_' undertaking.

Ironwood was sitting down and was swallowing several painkillers with a glass of water. His head ached for he had just gotten from a meeting with the astartes at Vale Hospital.  
The space marines had taken charge of the situation in Vale as their primarch had told them to protect it. They had given Ironwood and his forces a choice: either to serve under the command of the astartes or leave Vale. The presence of the Atlas vessels, not to mention their robotized military, was causing unease and that was drawing more grimm to the city.  
Ironwood had relented and now almost all of Atlas' personnel was getting ready to depart. The process of gathering their scrapped machines and crashed ships was taking some time though.

"What do we do now?" asked Goodwitch worriedly.  
Ozpin was dead. Cinder Fall had apparently escaped with the Fall Maiden's power and Vale was under the martial law of the astartes. Sure, the grimm were being held off, the people were safe and Beacon was still theirs but what would happen after this? Would the astartes keep control even after this crisis had passed?

"I still say we should have told them off. This is Remnant. These astartes have no authority here!" said the general as he massaged his temples.  
He was tired and not thinking clearly. The astartes had him on an edge he had never experienced before. Part of him wanted no trouble but the Atlesian in him was too stubborn to back down.

"James, enough." Qrow spoke up. "Quit being stupid. It's not helping."  
The others looked at him oddly. It was not often that Qrow was the calm, reasonable or wise one of the group.  
"Look, the astartes were quite clear on this: we messed up, alright. They know it just as we know it. Everything from not keeping Amber safe to us asking Nikos to become the Fall Maiden. We have been screwing up time and time again. Heck, if we had listened to Arc's warnings in the first place a lot of this wouldn't have happened."

The remains of Ozpin's inner circle had not told the astartes about the Maidens and all that concerned them. Ironwood was still too worried about them to allow that. If he had to talk about it then he would prefer to do it directly to Jaune Arc as the boy might be more agreeable.  
Goodwitch had agreed to this but Qrow was skeptical. Qrow was a bit skeptical. Out of all the ones in the group he was the one most inclined to telling Arc of what was really going on. But he wanted to keep an eye on matters for a while longer, just to be sure.

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Ironwood.

"Simple. You James, are going to get Atlas' military here in Vale up and running again. Once that's done, get it out of Vale. The astartes might be keeping the grimm away but those machines of yours are still making people feel pretty nervous. Oh, and while you're at it, fix the bug in their system and do not do anything too stupid again."

Qrow turned over to Goodwitch.  
"And you better get out there and start patching up the school. Not to mention the town. Get the people to trust the academy again. Even with the kids putting up one hell of a fight against the grimm we still need to put ourselves out there."

"And what about you?"

"I've got field work to do. Ozpin left me some directives in case he died."

Ironwood nodded. That's something Ozpin would have done.

"Alright then, this will be our second chance. Best not blow it." said Qrow and had a drink before turning around to an open window and flying off in his bird form.  
For now all of them had some form of clean-up to do while the city patched itself up.

Qrow himself would be busy himself. Taiyang had said to Qrow that he wanted to get Ruby and Yang to Patch so that they could recover. Qrow had agreed to help despite pointing out that letting them rest in Vale, guarded by astartes, would be safer. But Tai had always been stubborn when it came to family and Qrow had been forced to relent.

But before that, Qrow had to make a trip into the smoldering ruins of Beacon to fetch something. He would be needing it for the upcoming trip. Maybe he would try to bury Amber's body as well if he could?

* * *

**Doctor Arthur Watt's audio journal - part I**

* * *

_My mistress has told me to prepare for the arrival of the arrogant girl. Apparently her little attack on Beacon did not do as planned. Supposedly she ended up on the receiving end of the metaphorical beating-stick._  
_I wonder, did she fail to acquire the rest of the Fall Maiden's power?_

_The situation is not clear. We have only gotten in touch with Cinder's lackey, Emerald and she appears to be quite hysteric about Cinder's wounds. Clearly she is overreacting. Why did Cinder have to pick such over-emotional retainers?_

_It matters not. My lady has ordered me to prepare and I shall do so._

* * *

**Doctor Arthur Watt's audio journal - Part II**

* * *

_I have had to take a break. I had Hazel put on some coffee and get me something, anything, to eat. All we have in this damned castle is these damn ration bars. But there is no time to get anything else._

_I admit that I underestimated Cinder's injuries. The Emerald-girl wasn't exaggerating when she tried to describe them._

_I cannot understand how she is even alive anymore, even less that she survived the trip here. My Lady claims it to be a testament to the Maiden's power and the girl's will to live but I feel like there is something she is not telling me. No matter, if I needed to know she would tell me like always._

_Damn Cinder, that fool girl. For her death would be a mercy._

_I have managed to stabilize her for until I can get to the serious surgery. The girl has dealt with the bleeding on her own - by having the power cauterize her injuries. It might have saved her in case of some of the injuries but it also ensured that any recovery will be difficult. There are burns on her internal injuries as well._

_The left side of her skull has been mangled._

_When she was brought to me, part of her brain seemed to be visible as pieces of her skull appeared to be missing._  
_Her left eye is gone, the eye globe ripped to pieces. There are concrete shards embedded into the bone around the eye socket. The flesh that's supposed to be over the skull - gone, torn away._

_Her left arm has been severed. It is not a neat cut. If I had to guess she must have twisted to avoid an bladed attack only to fail and instead made what would have been a clean cut into a horrible mess._

_I have done what I can to save the bone and to stay off infection. But with the condition of the surrounding flesh and skin I can't seal it without cutting away more of her. She may have survived this long but I fear any blow could end her._

_Lady Salem has said that she will deal with the missing arm. My task is to make sure there will be something left to put a new arm to.  
__I will not ask how she will do it. I know better than that._

_As for the girl's voice, it's shot. I suppose it will return in time once her aura has been restored but that will take quite some time. I'll not lie, I'm going to enjoy the quiet._

_My break runs short. I must return to the operating table._

* * *

**Doctor Arthur Watt's**** audio**** journal - Part III**

* * *

_I have had to enlist Hazel to assist me, to be my second pair of hands. I cannot trust Tyrian with this for he is too unstable for this kind of task._  
_Dust, I'm tired. It has been over twelve hours since I last had something else than stim-shots to keep me going._

_What manner of foe did this girl piss off and how badly did she do it to get mangled like this?  
__What god did she piss in the eye to deserve this level of punishment?_

_I never believed in gods before but after seeing this I believe. For only a god could see fit to deliver this level of pain onto a person. This kind of punishment could only be fit for the most base and vile heresy._  
_Whatever god it is that wants this girl dead, I will have to defy it._

_I have patched up her skull as best I can.  
__Damn girl, damn aura and damn that Power! They keep patching her up and I have to break her again and again in order to get it right!_

_First I had to dig out the bits and pieces out of the bone before I could readjust and enforce what was left of it.  
__The girl has been trying to mend herself, not knowing what she has done. The bone was set completely wrong! I've had to rebreak her skull again and again before we could get the plates in place!_

_Sigh._  
_That is not to mention the work I had to do to the inside of her head…_

_Dust, my hands are shaking. It's been twelve hours and I have only had stim-shots. I swear I could feel lady Salem's eyes burn through my back as I worked. I can't not afford any mistake. If Cinder dies on my table, I will not be long after her._

_I have to get back. Only one more effort and then I can rest._

* * *

**Doctor Arthur Watt's**** audio**** journal - Part IV**

* * *

_It is done. The girl is stable and as patched up as I can._

_She is resting now and will need looking after soon but now I'll have half an hour's worth of rest._

_Finally some rest._

* * *

**Well, this was arguably not one of my better chapters. No need to point that out people, I am quite aware of it.  
I could have split this one into two: one battle and one post-battle part, but seeing as most of you seem to prefer longer chapters I kept it undivided.  
****And for those of you that wanted Cinder dead by now: Zip it. I've got plans for her, I think.  
And for those of you that have been nagging about my railroading: Zip it as well. I will be starting to deviate from the RWBY story more now, slowly and carefully. This will make thing a bit more difficult for me as 1) I am not an experienced writer and I had not really expected to get even this far in the story (I do have an idea of what to write, not to worry). 2) I will have to actually "create" story rather than modify and twist an already existing one. Or maybe I'll just have to twist a lot harder, food for thought.**  
**  
But while we're on the subject of twisting what already exits, I am reminded of the works of Tolkien and what he wrote of the making of the orcs and the trolls.**  
"Trolls are only counterfeits, made by the Enemy in the Great Darkness, in mockery of Ents, as Orcs were of Elves." (The Two Towers)  
**and**  
"The Shadow that bred them can only mock, it cannot make: not real new things of its own. I don't think it gave life to Orcs, it only ruined them and twisted them ..." (The Return of the King)  
**Not going to get too philosophical about that with you. Just some food for thought.**

**Anyhow, this chapter was intended to serve as a end to the Battle of Beacon and to give you all some idea of the battle's aftermath for both sides. There will be more of that later though. **  
**On a side note: it was first during my final edit of this chapter that I decided to have the astartes tear the Wyvern apart and have a Flesh Tearer save Blake and Yang. I realized that the two of them unaccounted for and then realized I had a bunch of space marines on hand. Lesson learned: you never know when you'll get an idea. **

**And that is quite enough of my ramblings for now. Take care. I better go work on the next chapter and figure out how the ruinous powers will deal with this situation. And there will be xenos at some point. Be patient.**


	27. Chapter 26

**In this chapter: a lot of waking up and even more exposition. But we finally get a bit of Salem. Not too much with the space marines and I took quite a few liberties with how they are/have been acting here.**

**But before we get on with this chapter my dear readers, I have to confess a sin.  
I have moderated/deleted away a review/comment for the first time. Up until this point I have accepted and (mostly) tolerated all reviews, be they good or bad, be they written by registered users or written by quests. But this quest did manage to bother me enough with his/her/its comment about Jaune being the protagonist. The reason I deleted said comment was because it was not constructive, it was not relevant, and it sure as hell wasn't a good argument from my point of view.  
I doubt that any of you actually care about **

**this ****but I felt compelled to get this off my chest.**

* * *

WARPCHAT

"RIPANDTEAR"  
＠MasterOfPlans  
So, things didn't go as planned then?

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠RIPANDTEAR  
**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Someone tell the indecisive mollusk to take a chill-pill before he bursts something.

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠RIPANDTEAR  
**-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOU!**

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
＠MasterOfPlans  
No, please! Fuck me instead!

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
＠MasterOfPlans  
So, got it all out of your system now?

"MasterOfPlans"  
Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine. Bird-boy is JUST still alive! But it's fine. It's fine. It doesn't bother me. It bothers me! It bothers me a lot! How is he still alive! We had it in the bag!

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
So, what do we do now? Do we try to pull strings again? Manipulate some more mortals?

"RIPANDTEAR"  
NO! No more subtle! No more mindfucking! I'm fucking done with it!

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Yeah. Hate to admit it, but the paraplegic sociopath is right. Do you have any idea of how much effort it took me to mess with the Angel's little sweetheart? I'm so exhausted I can barely even get my wang up again.  
#BonerPillsPlease

"MasterOfPlans"  
＠420BlazeMy3601337Vagick  
Too much information but yeah, getting any mortal on that warp-forsaken planet to do anything is exhausting. I can barely feel my cheeks anymore after that last bit with the Fake Maiden Girl.

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Oh, you're right. Why does it have to be so damn hard?

"MasterOfPlans"  
I've already told you that. The Grimm-twin-pricks basically cut those mortals' connection to the warp! Now I can barely get them to scheme properly. Hell, we can barely feed of them!

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Hmmm… Oh, I've got an idea! Let's just send someone to chop his head off!

"RIPANDTEAR"  
＠420BlazeMy3601337Vagick  
I'm listening.

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Sure, but wouldn't the Anathema notice if we sent any of our guys to off his kid? You know how he's always getting in our way? He's such a jerk.

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
No! No! Listen! That's the best part! We are not going to send anyone. We're gonna get someone else to do it for us!

"MasterOfPlans"  
I like it!  
#PlausibleDeniability

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Then that's settled then. Go send some boys then.  
I've got to go. Khaine is picking me up at five.  
#LegDay

"RIPANDTEAR"  
Has signed out

"MasterOfPlans"  
Well, I'll better go handle the details of our little plan. And make sure to NOT let the Anathema know of this.  
#TheManBehindTheMan

"MasterOfPlans"  
Has signed out

"420BlazeMy3601337Vagick"  
Has signed off

"Grandpapa Nurgz"  
Has changed username to "ParadoxPoker2Point0"

"ParadoxPoker2Point0"  
#YourSecretsAreMyBusiness

"ParadoxPoker2Point0"  
Well now, I wonder who they'll send. I'd better keep an eye on this. But now I have a headmaster to get back in the game.

* * *

**Patch**

* * *

Ruby was dreaming. She couldn't see anything, only hear and maybe feel. She thought she could recognize voices. Was she laying on stone?  
"Qrow." She recognized Jaune's voice.  
"Take Pyrrha and Ruby and get them away from here. Weiss is down below. She can help you get down the tower."

"No need to tell me twice."  
That had been Qrow. She had felt him pick her up but not the way he usually did. This had been more rushed and uncomfortable.

The scene changed, or so Ruby believed.  
Hard stone had been replaced by a soft bed. Someone was moving her again. Was it Qrow again? She was so tired. She couldn't even open her eyes.

"It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya. You're coming home."

There was the sound of radio static in the background. Ruby recognized the sound of her dad sighing.  
"Still Nothing."

"Just turn it off already, Tai. It's been days now. Nothing has changed. With the CCT down, it's useless."

"I know but it's like this all over the Kingdom, Qrow. We got no way to reach out to the rest of the world... and Ozpin's gone. Things are bad, Qrow."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, it's not as bad as it could have been. Just… almost. Now let's get Yang as well and head home."

Darkness returned.  
Ruby did not know how long she laid there. It wasn't until the sunlight lit up the room she was in and the sound of tweeting birds reached her ears that she began to wake up.  
She was in her bed, at Patch, wearing a pajamas.

"Morning Squirt. Enjoyed your little nap? You had us worried there for a moment."  
Ruby turned her head to see Qrow slumped in a chair, drinking. In one hand he held a newspaper. The cover showed a picture of construction work in Vale, with the title "_We did not fall - we did not break_". A reference to the speech Jaune had given in the arena.

"Uncle Qrow? But… where is dad?"  
Indeed, where was her dad? She was at home at Patch. Shouldn't her dad be there as well?

"Tai is sleeping on the couch. He has been worried sick about you ever since what happened a few days ago. He has been watching over you like a hawk since we got you home. Well, until I relieved him."

"Okay, but why am I here? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is… mostly okay. I hauled you off the tower and then managed to get you to a hospital. After a few days there you and Yang were cleared to be taken home."  
There was a hint of sadness when Qrow mentioned Yang.

"Uncle Qrow, why was Yang at the hospital? Is she okay?"

"Ruby, it's not… you shouldn't-"

"Please."

Qrow sighed,  
"Yang lost her right arm. She and Blake had a bad run-in with some White Fang. If someone hadn't intervened then those bastards were probably going to-"  
Qrow cut himself off, not wanting to go into too gruesome detail with Ruby.  
"Well, the ones who did it got what they deserved. They won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"But will Yang be okay?"

"She will be fine. With time, and with help."

Qrow took another drink. He had been having more than usual as of late. Especially since he had learned of what had been done to Yang. He wished he had been there to see the Flesh Tearer do the deed. Maybe even join in on it as well.  
"But things are not all bad. Vale held and Beacon is still ours - in a way. Even if Vale has been sealed off from the rest of the world ever since Ironwood left for Atlas with his ships.  
Anyway, how you feeling?"

"I… kind of hurt... all over. And on the inside."  
It was heartache. The knowledge that Yang had lost her arm was not something Ruby had been ready for.

"Yeah, I can get that. But it's not surprising after what you been through or what did up on the tower. That thing seemed like it had been knocked out cold."

Ruby looked at her uncle confused.  
"Um, I did what to the what?"

"Hmm, tell you what, I'll tell you if you tell me something first. Deal?"

"Sure. What do you wanna know?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I went up the tower, and when I got up I saw Cinder… and Pyrrha. She had an arrow in her and she- she was burning."  
Her voice quivered.

Qrow put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.  
"I know it hurts Ruby, but I need you to tell me what happened after that."

"My head hurt, then everything went white. I don't know what it was."

"Yeah, I get it. We'll talk about that soon enough. I bet you have questions about other things right now?"

"Yeah. Is Pyrrha…?"

"She is alive. You saved her, Squirt. If you hadn't you shown up when you did and done what you did, me or Arc would have been too late to get the two of you out of there."

"Jaune? You mean he woke up?"

'Woke up?' Qrow's face didn't betray the emotion of confusion. It was probably something he should have asked Weiss about or something.  
"Yeah, he got up alright. He stayed behind at the tower so that I could get you and Pyrrha out of there."

Ruby was at a loss for words. Jaune had fought Cinder? But she had almost killed Pyrrha! How could he possibly have survived?  
"Is he okay?"

Qrow frowned.  
"He was, well, he is still in a bad way. He barely managed to drive Cinder off from Beacon, but I wouldn't call it a win really. Cinder and the Wyvern almost killed him. He was stabbed through the heart and one of his wings looked ready to fall off. And Pyrrha was actually dead for a moment."

Seeing Ruby's terrified expression Qrow tried to cheer her up.  
"They will be fine. It will take some time, but they will be fine. Right now they're both recovering at their on wing at the hospital. Being heroes comes with some perks, it seems."

"That's good."  
She was relieved but worried at the same time. Her friend had been so close to dying.  
But there was one question that came to mind.  
"You said Cinder and the Wyvern almost killed him. But Jaune only drove her off."

"Yeah?"

"Then what about that grimm? If Jaune didn't kill it, who did? Is it even dead?"

Qrow smiled and handed her the newspaper.  
"The space marines killed it."

"They came!"  
Ruby practically tore the paper from Qrow's hand and began to read like she was possessed.

"They sure came kid, they sure did. You should have seen it, Squirt. They tore the Wyvern to pieces before they purged the rest of Beacon. I almost can't believe what I saw that night."

"Did they have guns?"

"Yeah they did! Huge guns! And oh man, their melee weapons! They had **chainswords**, Ruby! **Chainswords!** They were just cutting grimm apart like it was nothing."  
Ruby's eyes shone as Qrow began to talk of the astartes' weapons. He was happy to do so for it meant seeing his niece smile and take her off all the bad things for a while.

After Qrow had answered all the question he could it was time to get serious again. After all, he had promised her that he would talk of what Runby had done up at the Tower.  
"Uncle Qrow, what did you mean when you said I did something at the tower?"

"Well, do you remember the first thing Ozpin said to you the night you met him?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe it was about-"

"Silver eyes, Ruby. It's an extremely rare trait."

"My eyes? So what? They are just eyes. Not like Jaune's with super-night-vision or anything."

Qrow couldn't help but smile.  
"Oh man, you're precious Ruby. And special too. Not like how Tai calls you his 'special little girl'. No, you are special the same way Summer was.  
Remnant's got many legends and stories. Most of them are true, after a fashion. Oz once told me the one about silver eyes. It started before Huntsmen were a thing, even before the kingdoms. Those born with silver eyes were said to be destined to become warriors. You know why? It's because the Grimm were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the cream of the crop. It was said that they could kill a Grimm with a look. Heh, and I used to think it was a ridiculous story."

"And you think that I might be one of these… silver eyed warriors? But uncle Qrow, I didn't kill that thing."

"Well, maybe you didn't kill it but you sure did a number on it. When I got up to the tower, it didn't even move. It was like you had knocked it out cold. That's pretty darn impressive."

"Heh, thanks. But how did you know what Ozpin said to me when I first met him?"

Qrow got up and stretched his legs.  
"All those missions I go on, they have been for Ozpin. But now that he is dead, I'll have to pick up the slack."

"Wha-? Ozpin's dead?"  
Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ozpin was supposed to be one of the best huntsmen in the world. How could he be dead?

"Yeah. Cinder killed him. Didn't even leave much of a body."  
There was no mirth in Qrow's voice. He had lost a friend, a companion, and a teacher.

"Can I do anything? Can I do anything to help? I have silver eyes, don't I"

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Even less fight. Besides, according to Goodwitch, Cinder's trail leads to Haven. Or at least that's where Cinder's documents claimed she was from. That's quite a long way for a pipsqueak like you to hike."  
He turned around and gave her a grin and a wink. "Better rest up now, kiddo."

Before he could leave her room Ruby spoke up.  
"Uncle Qrow, what about Penny? Did she make it? She was on Ironwood's vessel when he was shot down."

Qrow looked at her with a joyless expression.  
"Get some rest Ruby. That's all you can do for now."

But Ruby did not go back to sleep. Instead she got up. She had a sister to look in at.

* * *

**Yang's room.**

* * *

Yang was melancholic as she sat on her bed, cradling a pieces of Ember Celica - the left piece. The other one she had tossed so many times into a wall that Taiyang had hidden it away from her.  
The piece that had gone on her right arm had been recovered the day after the Battle for Beacon from where she had been held by the White Fang when they had…

She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help it. The memory kept coming back.  
Her charging at Blake's attacker only to feel a burning sensation from her right arm, above the elbow. After that she had been helpless. Blake had begged and pleaded with the White Fang to leave her be but they didn't listen. Then they had began to cut. All while He watched, his mask doing nothing to hide his smile.  
And once it was all over, where had Blake gone?

*tap* *tap*  
Yang turned her head just enough to see Ruby looking into her room. She was finally up. How many days had it been? Yang didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing did anymore.  
Yang didn't say anything. Instead she almost pulled away from her sister, not wanting to be seen like she was now.

Yang knew Ruby must have seen her stump for she could tell that Ruby was uncomfortable by her quiet.  
Her stump was bandaged just like the rest of her limbs and body. She stank of disinfectant.  
Maybe Ruby also had seen some of the scars on her damaged scalp. Her dad had tried to hide as much of it as he could but it was still there.  
Yang thought that the fierce, strong and determined person Ruby had always seen Yang as was gone. Now she was just some scared cripple.

Ruby carefully got closer until she was on Yang's bed with her. Yang barely reacted when Ruby hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry, Yang. I'm so sorry."

Yang lifted her arm to hug her sister back but stopped when she couldn't feel Ruby. had tried to raise her right arm, the one she didn't have anymore.  
Resentment boiled up in her. It was gone.  
"It's all gone."

"What? Yang, what do you me-"

"It's gone. It's all gone. Beacon is a smoking ruin. Penny is gone and my ar-"  
She stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yang, I know things are bad but it could be a lot worse. The paper said that Beacon can be fixed. What about Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss' father came for her. Just as the Atlas troops were leaving, he showed up and just took her away."

"What? Why?"

"No one outside of Vale really knows what happened. Before Jaune's astartes took control over the broadcasts, the last things people saw were grimm swarming into the city. People don't know what to believe and hardly anyone knows the truth outside of Vale and the Council isn't talking so everyone's scared and doesn't know who to trust. Some even claim that Jaune and his sons are some warlords that have taken over Vale. So, Weiss' father came and took her to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone, Ruby. She is gone."

"But, what about Bla-"

"She is gone! Sun saw her run from the hospital and into the city. He followed her but…"

"Why would she do that?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Just leave me alone Ruby. Just, leave me alone."

Ruby stood up and walked away.  
"I love you, Yang. Never forget that."  
Yang didn't answer.

* * *

Ruby returned to her room and sat down at her desk. So Cinder had come from Haven and was still at large?  
Ruby knew that Cinder had to be stopped but how could she be certain that any of the grown ups would do anything about it? But she couldn't do anything about it on her own and her team was now gone.

But that didn't mean Ruby was alone. There was one team from Beacon that would probably be very happy to help her chase down Cinder.

She picked up a pen and began to write.  
"Hey Jaune, I hope you and Pyrrha are okay. I was wondering if you and your team would like to tag along on a field trip to Mistral?  
_No need to rush with a response. Both of you deserve some rest. i won't mind some myself._

_Cheers,_  
_Ruby._

_P.S. Could you see if you can find my cookie stash in my dorm and send it to me?_ Dad's cookies are terrible.

* * *

**Vale**

* * *

Apothecary Deon was making his way to Beacon's grounds on foot. He could have requested a transport but he wanted to stretch his legs, having been stuck in the mortals' hospital for so long. He longed to be out on the battlefield again with his battle brothers once again but for now he settled with the duties assigned to him.

He was to attend a meeting with some of the other battle brothers at the ruins of the schola. He left the care of his primarch to the mortal medicae Surgia. The man had proven himself loyal and competent in his work. Besides, it wasn't like the primarch of the IX legion was in mortal peril anymore. He was asleep and was healing well. Just as the other patient. And that was something Deon would touch upon during the meeting. It was time.

During his time with the reborn primarch Deon had been trying to get an understanding of his lord's physiology and try to 'correct' it to what it was meant to be. He had tried everything in his arsenal and narthecium but nothing seemed to work. The genes were there, as were the organs, but they wouldn't function like they were supposed to! It was as if his lord was still missing some fundamental piece of himself.  
Deon had started contemplating turning to the Librarium for aid in this matter but they would wait until after their primarch had woken up again.

As he walked through the streets of the city Deon took the opportunity to see how the reconstruction was coming along and also to see how the mortals reacted to his presence. Many were careful around the augmented warriors but there were also many that smiled and hailed them as heroes.  
A third group simply acknowledged them with a nod. A result from having lived so close to Beacon for so long, the huntsmen had told him. Even with the most bizarre and shocking things humans could adapt and grow accustomed to. Amazing really. Human perseverance was something to be awed.

As Deon reached Beacon he saw Thunderhawks and Stormravens fly overhead, no doubt returning from another sweeping operation somewhere in the Kingdom of Vale.  
Their father had asked them to protect Vale but sleep had taken him before he could clarify if he meant the city or the kingdom. It made no difference to the astartes.  
Well, perhaps it made a small difference. By protecting the whole kingdom the space marines would not grow bored as easily as they would have had they only bothered with the city.  
Even so, Deon spotted a few brothers with scratched plate and some sporting fresh scars on their faces. The grimm were not a foe to back down when confronted by superior force. Instead they fought tooth and nail as if to spite the space marines.

Deon hailed some of the astartes he met on the way, both from his own chapter as well as Flesh Tearers and Lamenters.  
Ever since their father had recognized them all as his sons the friction between the chapters had lessened quite a bit.  
Some of the battle brothers sometimes asked aloud if they were seeing a remaking of the IX legion. Many, Deon included, would not have minded that, but what of the codex astartes? What of millenia of establishing new ways of war, traditions and grudges?  
More leveled heads called for calm and patience. Most of the commanders among the astartes on Remnant belonged to this group. They would wait until their primarch woke up to speak of the matter.

Deon passed one of the huntsmen of the schola, the one who moved and spoke insanely fast. The full-fledged huntsmen were the only ones left at Beacon but that suited the astartes fine.  
With the huntsmen-in-training having been sent to the other 'academies' for further training much of the grounds at Beacon had been taken over by the astartes. It was the only place with room for them and their vessels. They had only erected minor structures with what little materiel they had brought with them.  
They were an expeditionary force after all, not equipped for long term operations requiring the establishing of a base.

Many of the mortals students had protested to leaving, saying that they wished to take part in the restoration of their 'home' but the teachers had refused them. Now was the time to rebuild, not to teach and learn.  
The astartes had praised the students' determination and bravery but had to agree with the full-fledged huntsmen. No lessons could be held in the ruins and there were no more grimm for the students to slay around Beacon. The astartes had seen to that.  
Only one of the teams remained, JNPR. With their leader, the primarch, and his partner hospitalized Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie had been steadfast in remaining in Vale.

Deon headed into the building called Beacon Tower. Or rather, had been called Beacon Tower.  
The battle had not been kind to it and much of the structure had to be torn down in order to repair it. Mortal workers worked tirelessly, both locals from Remnant and serfs of the chapters. But even with their combined efforts the work would still take some time.  
The damage caused by the Wyvern before it was slain was still visible and it was some of the worst of it.

Deon entered an elevator and descended into the vault of Beacon.  
The astartes had discovered it and found it odd when they had seen the doors to the elevator torn open and the elevator shaft headed downwards.  
The astartes had found use for the vault. It was where their commanders now met whenever there was need of a meeting. It was quiet, it was secluded and it was out of earshot.

Deon found that he was the last to arrive. Amaretto was already there waiting for him along with Skoraen and Furion and their aides.  
"Brother apothecary, we have been expecting you. How fares our primarch?"  
Furion spoke with an jovial tone, especially when he said 'our primarch'.  
The Lamenters made no secret of the joy they felt of having been recognized as the Angel's sons properly.

"He fares well, brother sergeant, even if we have yet to understand and treat his current 'state'. I believe that he is ready for us to wake him up. Along with the other one. Thanks to their 'aura' their recovery has been swift."

"That is good news, brother. But you speak of their auras? You have grown awfully familiar with these mortals, to speak of their ways so casually."

Deon shrugged.  
"Perhaps, but I cannot deny its uses. I had suspected their recovery to take much longer still, but you will not find me complaining. What news of our brothers in the field? Have the grimm been purged from these lands yet? I wish to have good tidings for our father when we wake him."

Skoraen shook his head.  
"Not yet, but we are driving them back and liberating mankind from their existence as we do so. These grimm keep crawling from every hole we come across and the trees hide any larger formation from our ships in orbit. And there is still the matter of Mountain Glenn. The grimm cling to that place like a stench to an ork. There are plenty of hiding places in that place and any bombardment would only hide their caves from us while leaving the grimm unharmed. It will take a major offensive to clear that nest out. And we will not commit such a force until the other fronts are secured."

The other astartes nodded. For now they were simply containing that area, cutting of one exit at a time, while also patrolling the kingdom's borders.  
"Amaretto, what about our efforts to reach the Imperium? Have our astropaths been able to establish contact with our chapters?"

"Negative. The warp remains restless and all attempts to reach out have ended in failure. I have given instructions to the astropaths to keep trying. For now all we can do is wait."

"Then we shall wait but now we shall awaken our primarch. Let us go, brothers"

* * *

**Vale Hospital**

* * *

Nora trotted along the halls of the hospital. Ren followed close behind. They were on their way to the Arcs with good news.

Surgia had let them know that Jaune and Pyrrha were to be brought back soon as they had healed enough by now.

The Arcs, Ren and Nora were the only mortals beside Arzet Surgia allowed by the astartes to even get close to Jaune and Pyrrha.  
Arcs due to their blood ties to Jaune, something that did confuse the astartes to no end, and Ren and Nora because they were their teammates and practically family. The astartes however, had interpreted this in their own way. They recognized the same bond that was between one astartes to another. They called the mortals the primarch's own battle brother and battle sister.

Not that Nora would have let herself be removed had the astartes been less tolerant with her and Ren. She was not willing to split up her 'family' again. Last time that happened their teammates had almost died and had required the aid of the apothecary.  
Jaune's relationship with the Pyrrha Nikos however, was a real conundrum for the space marines. The Emperor in his great wisdom, had not made his greatest warriors to seek out such companionship and they had a hard time understanding why their father would do so.  
For now they seemed to settle with 'we'll see what happens'.

All and all, the time with the Arcs had been something like a big family get-together, Ren had said.  
"With extended family."

The astartes were always keeping at least one warrior on site at all times. It could be quite awkward to interact with the space marines but at least the Lamenters and Blood Angels were polite. The Flesh Tearers however, tended to be a bit more bothersome to deal with.

"Hey guys!"  
Nora waved at the Arcs as they sat in the visitor's area of the hospital.  
The personnel had come to call it the Arc area as there was always one Arc there at all times. Today both of Jaune's parents were present as well as all the girls. Jaune's grandfather had left for the Arc homestead soon after the Battle.

"Hello Nora, Ren. You two seem happy today."  
Augustus Arc smiled tiredly at the pair. The man was tired. Ever since the battle he had been drowning himself in work with the rebuilding effort in order to distract himself from his only son's condition. He did not want to think of how powerless he was to help Jaune. His wife had eventually decided to send his daughters out to get him to rest, even if they had to drag him away by the hair.

Livia Arc fared a bit better, but not by much. She had seven worried girls to look after and keep busy. That was distraction enough but Ren could see the bags under her eyes. He knew the woman had hardly slept properly since Jaune was put under. Sanguinius or nor, Jaune was still her little boy and she could not help but worry for him.

As for the sisters, there was a constant debate between them and their parent to send them home, but they insisted on staying by their baby brother's side. They normally entertained themselves watching the astartes and trying to wrap their heads around their new 'nephews'.  
Mr. and Mrs. Arc had tried to as well but it's quite hard to do when your 'grandchildren' are all older than you.

"Yes, we have some great news about Jaune and Pyrrha." said Ren with a smile.

"THEY'RE WAKING THEM UP!" said Nora eagerly, drowning out the voice of her partner in doing so.  
"They're gonna wake up! They're gonna wake up! They're gonna wake up!"

Jaune's parents looked like someone had lit suns behind their eyes and got up. They moved to see their son again, their girls coming after them.

* * *

Consciousness returned to him. It was not a pleasant experience. All the aches that had been held back by the drug-sleep started to radiate throughout his body once again. But thankfully it was not as bad as it had been before.  
He groaned as he woke up, his stiff muscles protesting after having been immobile for so long.

Opening his eyes he recognized the apothecary that had tended to him and Surgia.  
"Good morning Mr. Arc. I trust you are feeling well."

"As well as I have a right to, I suppose." said Jaune and stretched as much as his stiff muscles would allow. He carefully moved his wings, seeing if the injuries caused by Cinder Fall had mended. It had for the most part but he could tell it would still take some time before he would be flying with them again.

"Good, then you'll probably survive this."  
Surgia gave a nod to the marine standing by the door, giving him the go-ahead to open it.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, the door swung open to reveal his family and teammates. They rushed to him and he was almost smothered by his mother.  
"Jaune, I was so worried. Promise me that you will never do something like that again. Promise!"

"Mo- mom?"

"Promise me!"

"I promise. And I'm sorry. I just-"

"Hush now. It's alright now. You're safe. That's all that matters."  
She looked at him teary eyed before she hugged him again.  
Jaune returned the hug and looked at the rest of his family. Surgia and the marine were gone, no doubt as to not disturb the reunion.

The Arc sisters soon joined in on the hug while their father wiped a tear from his eye. Jaune greeted them all, from the youngest to the oldest of them.  
They looked him over thoroughly, inspecting the scar on his body.  
He winced when the younger of his sisters prodded the one on chest were Cinder had stabbed him through his primary heart. The older sisters, mostly Virdine and Rosinca, were studying his wing. The joints and bone had healed well and new feathers were growing out to replace the ones lost. But two spots, Were Cinder Fall had grabbed him, were still covered with medical gauze and strange ointments.

Cinder Fall had been cruel, burning away his flesh to the very bone. Had Jaune been a normal human, the injury would never have mended. But even now new flesh was growing to replace the old. Had it been his old body from his previous life, it would probably have been done by now.

After a while Jaune broke up the hug and turned to Ren and Nora who had patiently waited their turn.  
"Hello fearless leader. Good to have you back." said Nora.  
"We missed you."

"Yes. You had us quite worried for a while." said Ren nodding, his normally calm demeanor cracking ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I just- I had to-"

"We know. You had to save Pyrrha, we get it." said Ren understandingly. If it had been he and Nora in Jaune's and Pyrrha's shoes then he would have done the same in a heartbeat.  
The pair stepped closer and gave Jaune a light hug.

After a while he leaned back onto his bed. He was still weak and needed some more rest even if it was nice to be awake again and see his loved ones. Speaking of loved ones…  
"How is Pyrrha? Is she okay?"

"She is… she is starting to wake up. It will be a while before she is ready to talk yet. We should let her rest for a while longer. But she will get up again. She is strong."

Jaune smiled at her words, he was sure Pyrrha would pull through. But Nora's expression told Jaune that not all was quite alright with Pyrrha. Something about how she carried herself when she spoke cave it away.  
"Nora, Ren, what happened to her?"

* * *

**Some time later**

* * *

Pyrrha was waking up. She was becoming aware of people around her. She thought she recognized the voice of Surgia but the other one was unfamiliar to her. It was deep and strong, and sounded like it came from high above as if the person speaking was towering over the other man. She didn't bother looking for her eyelids felt too heavy to lift.

She ached. Particularly in her chest and there was a strange feeling on the side of her face.  
Every time she took a breath it hurt. She remembered Cinder firing an arrow into her chest and everything hurting. She had survived, but how?  
A faint memory of being moved hastily flashed in her mind. She had been carried, pulled and tugged somewhere until it all came to a stop and everything had turned to black.

She tried to move and noticed something on her right leg. She tried to move it but a pain sudden pain stopped her. That's right, Cinder had hit her there with an arrow when her aura had been broken.  
"I suggest you do not try to move yet." said Surgia's voice sternly, yet emphatically.  
"Rest for now. Your friends will come see you soon."

Pyrrha did as she was told. She did not know for how long she had been asleep but she felt like she wouldn't mind a bit more rest. She ignored the stinging feeling from her face and went back to sleep.

* * *

She awoke again when someone called out to her.  
"P...ha? Pyr..ha? Pyrrha? Hey Pyr, are you awake?"  
A hand was gently taking her hand, coaxing her awake.

She recognized the voice. "Jaune…?"  
She opened her eyes. There was Jaune with Ren and Nora to her left. They were all teary eyed seeing her awake at last.  
She noticed the bandages around Jaune's chest and the gauze on his wings and the spots were new feathers were growing out. Pyrrha realized that Jaune must have been injured like her.  
"What happened…? What about Cinder? The Maide-"

"Cinder escaped, Pyrrha. I tried to stop her but she got away."

"Yeah, but not before Jaune messed her up good! He set her running for the hills!" interjected Nora eagerly before her mood got less cheerful.  
"As for what happened… well…"

"You died." said Ren bluntly. "Ruby and Jaune tried to save you at the tower. Ruby was unconscious when her uncle brought her and you to us. Jaune tried to keep Cinder away from you but you died from your injuries. You were dead for a moment but the apothecary was able to restart your heart."

Pyrrha was silent as she looked at her team. "I... died?"  
But if she had died then the Power would have gone to Cinder, like it did when Amber died.  
And Cinder had gotten away.

Realization hit Pyrrha hard.  
She had failed. The Power of the Fall Maiden had fallen into the worst possible hands and it was because she had failed.  
That meant Amber's death and Ozpin's group's efforts to keep her alive had been for nothing. It meant that Ozpin's death as he tried to stop Cinder had been for nothing. All that faith that had been placed in her had been for nothing.

And then Jaune had fought Cinder on his own? Madness.  
She put her hand over the patched-up part of Jaune's chest, at his heart. Jaune gently helped her put her hand there but winched at her touch.

"It's been about a month's time since then." said Ren, willing in the blanks for Pyrrha. "Beacon has been evacuated and is being used as a base by the astartes. The kingdom is essentially sealed off from the rest of the word and the CCT is still down. Many did not make it trough unscathed. Jaune woke up but a while ago."

Pyrrha let this sink in. He had gotten so hurt for her, because she had gone up that tower.  
Tears began to flow down cheeks and she pulled away her hand.  
"I'm sorry."

Jaune put his hand on her face and wiped a tear away.  
"Don't be. It's over now. The legion is here."

His words were comforting but then she got even more scared. She couldn't see his hand anymore. She could not see the hand on her right cheek. She could not see with her right eye. She reached up to feel around it but Jaune took her hand in his and spoke calmly.  
"It's okay, Pyrrha. You did not lose it. There is just some bandages over it, that's all. Cinder burned your face a bit. But you will be alright. Rest now. You haven't healed fully yet."

Pyrrha nodded and closed her eye. Her mind was troubled but Jaune was there with her, telling her that all would be okay.

"Do you want to be left alone for a while?" asked Ren.

"Yes Ren. A few minutes, pleace."

Ren nodded. "We'll be outside the door. You shouldn't be straining yourself either just yet."

"Thank you." said Jaune and Ren took Nora with him.

The door closed and Jaune could feel his eyes close. He was tired but for now he wanted to be with Pyrrha. He held her hand in his. He wished he could help her. This was not how he usually saw Pyrrha. To him, she had always been strong and capable. Not like this.

The thought of losing her, the same thoughts he had when the mysterious light had entered Cinder, came over him. Only now there was no Cinder for him to take revenge on. There was only a wounded Pyr that he wished he could help any way he could.  
As his eyes closed he kept thinking of how he could not bare to lose her.

Without anyone noticing, the room filled with a white light emanating from the two of them. Jaune thought he could feel Pyrrha's grip on his hand get stronger and stronger as he sat there. He did not open his eyes. He only smiled and began to think how to prevent this from happening again.

* * *

**In a dark castle surrounded by grimm and dark pools**

* * *

Cinder was sitting in a room awaiting her mistress. Behind her were Emerald and Mercury, quiet and unmoving but Cinder could feel their unease.  
In truth, she didn't want to be there either. Not yet at least. She wanted to sleep and recover.

Her body had not yet mended itself despite Watts' medical skill and Salem's mystical efforts to restore her. She had been woken from her artificial sleep by her disciples earlier and been told that Salem had called for a gathering. Salem had originally considered letting Cinder sleep for much longer, maybe until winter if need be. But Salem had come to the conclusion that there was no time for such pleasantries and so Cinder had forced her aching flesh to rise.

Her skull ached and she could feel the stitches on her head. If she focused she could almost feel the foreign materials used to patch up her head.  
The most unpleasant part had been her new left arm, grafted from grimm and made part of her by foul sorcery.  
She had immediately covered it with a long sleeve but she had not had the time to hide the nails protruding from its fingers.  
She wished she had done the same with her face but there had been no time before she had to leave for the meeting hall. She refused the drugs she was offered for the pain. They would could her judgement and she would need a clear head for this meeting.

There were others in the hall along with them, all seated around the table.  
Arthur Watts - a disgraced Atlas scientist. Tyrian - Salem's leached madman. And finally there was Hazel - the big, strong and brooding one.  
The men were quiet, waiting and killing time in their own ways.

Watts, sitting across Cinder was looking at his scroll, no doubt reading about yet another subject that had caught his interest.  
Tyrian was to Cinder's left, crouching on his chair with his arms on his knees. He had a look on his face that made it clear just how unhinged his mind was. He was all smiles and giggles but he also was like that when he got to kill something.  
Hazel was just brooding, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. If one did not know him, one would think him asleep. He was anything but asleep.

Cinder felt an irritation in her throat. She had been feeling a lot of those ever since she woke up after the Angel had maimed her. Every breath she took was irritating and sometimes it was even painful.  
And then there was the coughing. She knew it was just her body's way of clearing her airways, but it did not help any for they were simply deformed and squeezed tight.  
*cough* *cough* *cough*

Mercury began to step forward to tend to her but almost tripped as he was pushed away by Emerald who was already by her side. The girl had become more… possessive since the events at Beacon, not leaving Cinder's side for more than was necessary.  
Cinder waved her off. It was just a cough. Nothing more. It was not something that her followers should break proper form for, not here, not with these people around.

Watts smirked as he looked up from his scroll.  
"That's right, keep your posse in check. We don't want them to accidentally smash in that fragile skull of yours. I should know, as it was I who patched it up for you. It could happen so easily with people as clumsily as your... friend."  
He indicated Mercury with a nod.

Cinder knew Watts was simply trying to provoke Mercury. It was quite obvious. Mercury and Emerald were her subordinates and their conduct would reflect on her.  
Unfortunately, Mercury didn't get it and had to be stopped by Emerald from doing something stupid. Instead the son of the assassin settled for glaring at Watts who just smirked at the reaction.

"Hear that, Cinder? The sound of silence. Really, I've got half a mind to thank the one who did this to you. Maybe I would have asked him for pointers as well, were he still alive."

Narrowing her one remaining eye, Cinder tried to form words but all that came out of her mouth were weak hisses and croaks. Her throat still hurt from when the Angel had driven his sword into it. She put her fingers to it and gently put pressure on the right spot in order to form words.

Emerald, ever attentive, recognized the action that Cinder did when she were to speak. She leaned closer to listen and convey her words.

Cinder hated it. She hated having to rely on someone else to have her words heard. Her fingers twitched, both her own and the new ones given to her by her mistress.

Before the words could even leave Cinder's lips the door to the hall swung open as Cinder's mistress entered. Cinder forced herself to stand up as Salem almost seemed to glide over the floor to her seat.

Her skin is ghostly white, seemingly made even paler by the unnatural lines of black that cover her skin like frozen lighting. Her irises burned as if they were the fires of hell. What would have been the whites of her eyes were pitch black.  
And despite her terrifying visage, she is beautiful in a way. With a regal posture she carried her slender form with a regal grace and her hair was decorated with jewels hanging from fine treads.

Salem stopped with her back towards her servant as she inspected a crystal device. Anyone else would not have dared turn their back on some of the people in the room, but she has nothing to fear from them. But they have everything to fear from her.

"Watts. That will be quite enough."  
Salem's voice was stern, as if she is a disappointed mother lecturing an unruly child. She knew they didn't have the luxury to be squabble among themselves anymore. Not after what had happened at Beacon.

"I apologize ma'am. I'm simply not fond of failure."  
He looked over at what once had been Cinder's face.  
"Or having to clean up after other's."

Cinder scowled as much as she could with her face. There was a burning sensation in the charred flesh and an ache in her bones. Much was covered with numerous skin-grafts but it still stung.

"I see. Perhaps you would tell me Watts, to what failures are you referring?"

Salem's gaze was hard on the man. It took all the willpower he had to meet it without flinching.

He hesitates to answer. He knew that his case against Cinder was weak and petty. And he knew that Salem knew this as well.  
"Well, she was discovered and driven off even when she had the Maiden's power. Not to mention how badly she was beaten by that winged freak. It should have been an easy fight for her but look at her now. And then there was the matter of the silver eyed girl that managed to interfere."

Salem looked at the man and calmly went over his words and their implications.  
"Perhaps, but it is because of the Maiden's power that the girl was able to interfere. Make no mistake, Cinder is to be our key to victory, but her newfound strength comes with a crippling weakness. Which is why she will remain by my side as we continue her treatment."

Cinder was still. Part of her was relieved to have been cleared free of guilt on that matter, but she would be stuck in the castle for quite some time still. Stuck there with her mistress.  
Even as her body begged for more rest and time to heal did Cinder want to be out of the castle, looking and hunting for the one responsible for her current state.

Salem continued.  
"And let us not forget that Cinder did destroy Beacon Tower. She slew The Invincible Girl and obtained the full power of the Fall Maiden. And most importantly, she killed dear Ozpin. She succeeded in all what she set out to do despite having been found out. Isn't that right, Cinder?"

Cinder nodded eagerly, happy to be given the praise she believed herself to have earned. And to not be on the receiving end of her mistress' anger.

"I see your point ma'am." said Watts reluctantly.

"Good. But you do have a point, Watts. Cinder was beaten within an inch of her life by one without silver eyes, despite her having the power of the Fall Maiden. Beacon is not ours and one of the most powerful grimm on the Sanus continent is gone."  
There was a clear hint of annoyance in Salem's voice. It made Cinder worried for hers was a harsh mistress.

"But I do not believe all of this was young Cinder's fault. Cinder, would things have gone this way, had not the girl with silver eyes interfered at the Tower?"

'Oh yes, it would have gone differently.' thought Cinder as she made a fist with her grimm arm.  
It would have gone better had not the Little Red been there.  
Ruby Rose, Cinder had come to hate that girl as she had been bedridden, recovering and suffering. Cinder had contemplated her loss a lot the few moments she had been awake, staring into the ceiling while laying in bed like some cripple.

All would have gone fine had it not been for the girl. Nikos would have been dead. Cinder would have been at her best when Arc had arrived and the Wyvern would have been there to back her up from the beginning. Maybe Cinder would have even been able to make a clean getaway.  
But instead her body had been stiff and rigid at the beginning and her vision blurred. Had that not been an issue she might have won. She would have won.  
And it was all Ruby Rose's fault.

Cinder touched her throat and whispered the word into Emerald's ear.  
"She says 'no'."

Salem nodded, a small smile on her face.  
"Then tell me child, what happened?"

Using Emerald as her voice Cinder told Salem about everything since her arrival at Beacon while Salem listened intently, especially when Cinder spoke of Jaune Arc - the human with fangs that later grew wings.  
"Wings you say?"  
Salem hardly believed her own ears. She turned to Emerald.  
"Is this true, child?"

Emerald nodded and took out her scroll. With great respect she approached Salem to hand her the device with pictures of the Angel.  
Salem looked at them with great interest. "How beautiful they were. It is almost a pity he is gone."

Salem had been around for long enough to know that this Jaune Arc certainly was an oddity. For those wings couldn't have been of 'natural origin'.  
"What of his kin? Do you know if they too were like this?"

"No ma'am. They were all perfectly normal. Just as shocked as the rest of the world to see him like this." said Emerald quickly.

Salem nodded at this. How curious.  
"Cinder, did you ever take an interest in this? Did you ever try to sway him to our cause? He might have been an useful ally."

Once again Cinder whispered her answer into Emerald's ear.  
"She did try to seduce him a few times, but he stayed loyal. That is why he got in our way it seems, he wouldn't turn on Nikos or leave her side."

"How noble of him. What else can you tell us?"  
They spoke of how he had seemed to be immune to any disease, at least the ones that had plagued Beacon, and his seemingly odd past. They mentioned the rumors that had been circling around Beacon before the Tournament. People had claimed that he was an prince of an empire.  
Salem raised an eyebrow at this. An empire she didn't know of?

But it was the tale Jaune Arc had told of Night Haunter that had really caught Salem's interest. She would have remembered such a figure in Remnant's history, as well as hearing of a city being laid to waste.

There was of course the possibility that the tale was simply made up. But Salem knew that most stories on Remnant always had some basis in fact.  
But where would that place this Nostramo? How could such a story be true at all?  
Salem quietly contemplated this before she had the children continue their account.  
'Questions, questions, but no answers.

They told her that Arc somehow had seemed to have caught wind of their plans, and the virus in the CCT somehow. Mercury mentioned that there had been some strange broadcast when Cinder had infected the tower and when Arc had first taken part in the Tournament and finally when the Battle of Beacon had begun. Perhaps there was a connection?  
Salem would have Watts look into that matter later when there was time.

They revealed that Arc had apparently figured out Emerald's semblance. But Salem wrote that off as him simply having been observant and cautious of them. The same went with his intervention in the fight between Pyrrha Nikos and the toy from Atlas. Penny was its name, right?

But then Arc had revealed Cinder's actions to all of Remnant with worrying accuracy. He had figured out their plans somehow. And what's worse, he had revealed Cinder's identity along with those of her disciples to Remnant. That would be a problem for them in their future endeavours.

They then reached the point at which Arch had called forth his 'legion'. He had also called them his 'sons'.  
They all assumed it was ironic, for surely Jaune Arc was too young to have sired children yet.  
"They took control over the broadcast." said Mercury. "Overrode Moustaches' stupid virus and stopped us from broadcasting what was happening in Vale. I guess people are a lot less scared now than what they would have been."

"You're lying! No one could have overrode my virus! It was perfect!" shouted Watts and got up so fast that his chair toppled over.

"Shut up! Your virus sucked and that's the truth."

"Enough. We need not fight between ourselves. Save it for the real enemy."  
Hazel spoke and put an end to the quarrel. He was a man who usually didn't seek conflict where none was needed. A valuable trait, Salem figured.  
The other two saw reason and backed down but their resentment for each other would no doubt remain.

What had happened in the Vault beneath Beacon came next.  
Salem took note of how Cinder had conjured a flame that had rendered Arc defenseless and unconscious. Salem knew magic and fire but what Cinder described spoke of wrongness.  
She would have to look deeper into that matter herself.

"And what happened on the tower?"  
At the beginning of the debriefing Salem had assumed that Cinder had 'lost' because she had been overconfident after her defeat over Ozpin and Nikos. And that would have left her open for the intervention of Ruby Rose but now she wasn't not so certain anymore.

When Cinder and Arc had fought something had been off. He had been reacting to every move Cinder made with the Power before she even made them.  
"As if he knew what you were going to do before you did it?"

"Yes."  
The word was a croaked whisper but Cinder's voice was getting stronger as she was being forced to use it more and more as she went over all that had happened.

Salem grew more and more concerned.  
It may have been the Power of The Fall Maiden that caused it."  
Cinder had admitted that Arc had seemingly frozen up when Cinder had called upon the Power when he was tending to her when she was ill. Did Arc perhaps have a bit of magic in him? Did he somehow posses a bit of the old gift in him?  
"Even more is the pity that he is dead now."

"Ma'am?"  
All looked at her with a confused expression.

"Never mind. What of these warriors he summoned, these sons of his?"  
It was Mercury who spoke of this. The warriors had come down from the heavens on ships bigger than bullheads and with weaponry more potent than anything he had ever seen before.  
The warriors had been huge, so tall that maybe a man could reach up to their breastplates.  
"Like something out of this world." the young man said.

He also pointed out that they had seemed very keen on getting to Jaune Arc but Cinder had managed to kill him just in time. Hers and Emerald's speedy departure was probably the only thing that saved them from dying. For after the Angel had fallen the warriors had gone berserk, killing anything they saw as an enemy.  
Mercury described what he had seen them do to the Wyvern. It was worrying news to Salem. But she did not dwell on it long.  
It was time to surmise the situation.

There was a new faction on Remnant. No one knew who they were or where they came from. They were technologically advanced, well armed and armored and capable of easily deploying from the air. They seemed to have been in hiding, awaiting Jaune Arc's command.  
Salem would have to speed up her plans.

As for Cinder and her disciples the situation was hardly ideal.  
The world now knew of Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. They would have to move even more carefully now in order not to be spotted and draw attention to their plans. But the rest of the group remained a secret.

Jaune Arc, the Angel, was dead, stabbed him through the heath by Cinder and Emerald had seen him fall. Admittedly, Salem would have prefered a body but such a wound should have killed him for sure.

But Salem had no way of knowing how the new faction would act or if they had an alliance with Ozpin's forces and allies. For now the warriors seemed to be staying in Vale. That was fine by Salem as that meant they would not interfere in what was to come. But that didn't mean she would just take it for granted.  
"We have waited long enough already. We must act."

Salem summoned a Seer into the chamber and spoke to it.  
"Reinforce our numbers in Vale. Maintain the pressure."

"Is that wise?" asked Hazel. "We have already lost that battle. Our forces only linger in Mountain Glenn anymore and I doubt we would be able to take the school now that it is properly defended."

"True, but the constant pressure from the grimm will keep them busy and out of our way while we hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"We are continuing the hunt? After all that has happened?"  
Watts was surprised. He had expected a change of strategy.

"Indeed we are. We are in need of knowledge and that is something the Relic of Knowledge can provide. But in order to obtain it we require the Fall Maiden. And I doubt it needs mentioning that we may have need of her power for things to come. Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"Hehehe. Gladly."

"Watts, you will take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral. You need not be gentle with him if he doesn't tell us what we need to know. And while you're at it, see if you can get your hands on some military hardware. Something from Atlas perhaps? I believe we will be needing it in the future."

"Understood ma'am. I'll see what I can do but the matter of the Spring Maiden will take priority for now."

"Very good.  
Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus managed to escape Beacon and has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal and he has amassed quite the following with his promises for more human blood and revenge for the White Fang that died at Beacon. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"As you wish."

Cinder raised her human hand. She had something on her mind.  
Emerald leaned in to listen.  
"She wants to know... What about the girl with silver eyes?"

Indeed, what about her? Cinder was almost boiling with anger at the girl. True, it had been Arc that had disfigured her and it had been Nikos and Ozpin that had tried to deny her the power but they were all dead already. Rose was the only target for Cinder's hate that still remained.

To Cinder's relief Salem seemed to consider this but Watts scoffed.  
"What about the girl? Seems to me that the girl would be Cinder's problem to deal with, not ours. Or is she perhaps afraid from the Little Red Hood?"

Cinder coiled her new hand into a fist and slammed it against the table. She was not going to put up with the man's disrespect. She was the Fall Maiden, the elements themselves were hers to command and she would not be mocked like this.  
But Watts only grinned at her.

"Enough." Salem's patience with her follower was wearing thin.  
"Tyrian, I have another assignment for you."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Spring must wait for now. Cinder is to be the key to our victory but that means having a silver eyed warrior around might pose a problem for us. We need to maintain our strengths for the inevitable conflict so that is why you are to find the girl with silver eyes."

Tyrian began to giggle and clap like an excited child at her words.

"And bring her to me."

Tyrian's clapping stopped and his face betrayed his disappointment as he pouted. He recovered soon enough and shrugged. His mistress had told him to bring her the girl. But not if she had to be in one piece when he did so.  
"Ho-ho-ha-ha. A-ha-ha-he-he-hew-hew A-HE-HE-HE-HA-HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

**At a random farm**

* * *

He was dreaming. It couldn't be anything else. He dreamed of fire and death.  
He dreamt that he was underground, or at least that is what he thought. It was a great vault. He was not alone. There was a woman with burning hands.  
She was hurling fire at him. How did she do it? Magic?  
He was protected by some bubble but it did not last. A moment of letting his guard and shield down had sent him plummeting to the ground.

The woman pulled him up, smirking at him.  
"Now, any last words before I send you home to mommy, Ozpin? For however long that reunion will last anyway."

"My mother is dead."  
His voice was croaked and it didn't sound like his own voice. And who was this Ozpin the woman was talking about? His name wasn't Ozpin, or was it?

"I know. Better luck next time, Ozma. Maybe then you will actually last for a few more rounds."

Who was Ozma? Was he Ozma? Was Ozma Ozpin? And what did she mean 'next time'?  
He didn't get any answers. Next thing he felt and saw was fire.

Oscar Pine woke up in a panic. He was sweaty and breathing heavily, his heart beating as if it wanted to burst out from his chest. He looked around, ready to bolt at the first sign of movement.  
The old familiar feel of his loft in his Aunt's barn soon calmed him. Nothing was wrong. It had only been a nightmare.

Getting up he climbed down a ladder and made his way out. The sun was rising, the birds were singing. In the horizon he could see the mountains. All was as he had left it the day before.

He went about his shores and tasks as he always did. Pumping water from the well he couldn't help but think of the world outside of his Aunt's farm. It was an odd thing for he had never done that before. Well, not that often at least. But now he had an urge to move, to grab a stick, a staff or a cane and just start walking, as if he had someplace he had to be.

He was woken up from his daydreaming when he felt a cool sensation spreading over his foot. Looking down he noticed that he had overfilled his bucket and the water had poured over his boot.  
"Not how I wanted to start my day."

* * *

**So yeah, Jaune and Pyrrha have woken up as well as poor Oscar. Cinder is up and about and she wants to get that Little Red.  
I am just going to point out that instead of having it be several months before stuff start to happen after the Fall, it will only be a few. Had I made it take as long as in the show then the astartes would have began to take over the planet completely and give it to Jaune as a Father's day gift.  
Emps is keeping tabs on the warp morons and the astartes have pretty much purged all of Vale.  
Admittedly, not much happened in this chapter apart from exposition of what has happened. It may be boring for some of you, but it is something that needs pointing out.**

**A few words about Salem: the first time I saw her I was like "Ahhh! Kill it with fire! Her eyes scream unholy abomination!". Now I'm still scared of her.  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello dear readers. It's been a while since the last chapter. A lot of you have been asking when this one would come up.  
I hope all of you managed without your regular fix of Prim-arc during this time because you're all going to have to get used to it. As I have described earlier, the updates will be less frequent from now on. That's just the way of things, sorry.  
**

**On an side note: this crossover now has over 300 favorites and over 400 subscribers! Who-hoo! So yeah, I feel pretty good about that and I ****would like to thank all of you for your appreciation for this story. Thank you, thank you all.**

**Now without further ado, on to a few words about the chapter:  
****In this chapter, Jaune gets an account of what has happened in the galaxy while he has been dead.  
I will understand if you feel that the text is a bit dry and boring, deeming it to be more exposition. But as some of you admitted for the last chapter: it's needed. And do but keep in mind that I still decided to not touch upon a lot of stuff that has happened in just the 41st millennium. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Augustus Arc was standing outside a hospital room with a thermos in his hand. Next to him stood Deon, the apothecary that had saved both Jaune's and Pyrrha's lives. Augustus had chatted with the marine a few times by now and he seemed to be easy to get along with. Especially compared to some of his battle brothers.

Now they were waiting outside Pyrrha's room. They had both been accompanying Jaune as he had wanted to talk to her for a bit. Sure, the lovebirds had seen each other the day before but had hardly talked at length back then, what with just having woken up after a month and all.

Augustus and Deon had both had a feeling that this day's talk wouldn't be as nice. Jaune had had a bit of a frown as they had walked along earlier. Augustus thought he knew why and he suspected that Deon had an inkling as well. Of course Deon, being a transhuman, seemed to have some difficulties understanding how 'mortals' thought and felt. That is why he seemed a bit concerned and confused when they heard shouting from the room.

Deon tilted his head as if to ask Augustus a unspoken question: 'Should we intervene?'  
The huntsman shook his head. Deon might be among the better of his brothers when it came to dealing with mortals but he did not know how to handle a lovers quarrel. Well, that is what the primarch's mortal father had called it.

"Should we not intervene? Perhaps a summon a chaplain to-"

Before the space marine could go on Augustus cut him off.  
"No, best to let them be for now. They need to get it out of their system so that they can get past it."  
Deon nodded slowly. Augustus however shrugged and took a sip from his thermos. "Believe me, I've been there a few times. He is only angry because he cares so much for her. Once they have heard each other out and they have had time to think about it they'll get over it."

"I… see."

"Think nothing of it. We'll just keep an eye on it. Besides, if they can't handle it themselves, your 'father' has seven sisters that would be more than happy to help them out. Now, fancy a coffee, grandson?"

Augustus held up a filled cup of the dark liquid. Deon recognized it as recaff of a sort by the smell. Deciding to be gracious the marine accepted the cup. It seemed quite tiny in his hands as he began to ponder over their primarch's family.  
They were a bit odd, he figured. Being so willing to see the descendants of the IX as their own relatives. After a fashion of course.

* * *

**Pyrrha's room**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was not having a good time. She was quite upset and angry. The object of her anger: Jaune Arc.  
They were having their first fight in their relationship and it was about her decision to go up the tower.

She had known back then that he would have protested against her decision had he been awake at the time. What she had not expected was just how angry he would be with her afterwards.

"Why would you leave me!?" Jaune shouted at her.

"Because I couldn't wake you up!"

"That is not what I meant! Why would you go and fight Cinder when you couldn't win! Why would you leave me to mourn you?"

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back. "But I had to! It was my destiny!"

"No! You said that your destiny was to protect everyone! How would committing suicide protect anyone?"

"I couldn't let someone like Cinder have that kind of power! I had to stop her. I was the only one who could."

"Only you!? You could have called for help! You could have waited for reinforcements to come!"

"There was no time! If I waited she would have gotten away and the tower would have fallen. I couldn't let that happen."

"That's stupid! Stop being stupid, Pyr! You couldn't win! Cinder killed Ozpin for dust's sake! She killed one of the most, if not the most, skilled huntsmen on Remnant. And he knew what he was up against. You should have just waited for help to come. You should have waited for the astartes to come and let them deal with Cinder."

"They weren't there!"  
Tears of anger rolled down her cheeks. Why wouldn't Jaune understand her and her reasons?  
"They weren't there and I didn't have time to wait. Had I done so, she would have had free hands to destroy the tower."

"She was in the tower, Pyr! Who in their right mind destroys a tower that they are inside of?"

"Well, she could have just flown away and let the dragon destroy the tower instead! I had to stop her, no matter the cost. I had to fulfill my destiny! I had already failed once, I couldn't let it happen again."

"And you didn't stop to think on what would happen if you failed?"

"Why do you care? You were the one who told me to not get anything get between me and my destiny."

"I didn't know what was going on back then! You weren't making any sense when I asked what you meant. Had I known I would have taken you away from it all!"

"And keep me from doing-"

"Yes! I would have! What you did was stupid. And what's worse, had you told me about it maybe we could have asked the astartes for help sooner. Remember what I said down in the vault about Curze and stasis coffins? We could have put Amber in one of those! "

"I couldn't tell you! I wanted to, I really did, but Ozpin and Ironwood told me not to."

"And you went along with it! Why? Didn't you trust me? Is that it?"

"I did trust you! It's just- they just didn't know if your astartes could be trusted with knowing about the Maidens. Ozpin told me that if the power wasn't kept from Cinder then all of Remnant would suffer. That is why I went up the tower. The power had to be kept safe, along with all of Remnant. No matter the cost."

"The cost would matter! Didn't you stop to think of what would become of us if we had lost you? What of Ren and Nora? Wouldn't they miss you? What would have become of me if you had died? Did you even stop to think about us and how we would feel about it?"

"I-"  
She stopped. She had thought about them, but only how it would be to lose them. She hadn't thought how they would feel about losing her. Nora and Ren thought of her as family and Jaune had been ready to give his life to keep her safe. For all his anger, it stemmed from his love for her. For all her laments of losing them she had completely failed to imagine if the roles had been changed.  
"I'm sorry. I was just so worried. All that responsibility, the chance of losing everything, I- I'm sorry."

Jaune's expression softened a bit but he didn't respond immediately and instead he rose up and turned to the door.  
"I'm sorry too. We will talk more later."

Jaune left as he had other things to deal with, but also to give Pyrrha some space and time to think. They would not done this talk yet. But for now they both needed a bit of space. Space that Pyrrha did appreciate.

She understood why Jaune was upset with her and her actions. But she was also angry that him for not understanding her, or not bothering to understand her. But then again, she had still not revealed the whole truth to him.  
And he had called her stupid. That had hurt, even if she understood his reasoning. No one had ever done that before. And to have it be him to do it for her first time made so much worse.

But the more she contemplated her action, the less sense they made. A lot of her actions leading up to the battle didn't make sense.  
So many decisions had been made that now baffled her. Her lack of focus when she fought Penny. Her blatant obsession with her destiny and need to go after Cinder without making sure help was coming.  
She had told Weiss to call Goodwitch but she had completely forgotten that no one from Team RWBY would leave their friends in such danger without running in to save their friends themselves. There had never been any possibility of Weiss calling Goodwitch before she and Ruby made for the tower.  
It was all so obvious now. There had never even been a chance for Goodwitch to get to the tower in time either even if Weiss had called the professor.

Stupid. She had been so stupid.  
Jaune had left her room to leave her to calm down or simmer in her own impotent anger for a while. Pyrrha was so busy doing just that that she barely noticed the massive space marines enter the room, taking her by surprise.  
Pyrrha found herself a bit awestruck. How such large individuals could move so quietly was beyond her.

She looked at them and tried to take in as much detail as possible as this was the first time she was actually seeing them properly. When she had first been in their presence she had been on death's door and unconscious.  
She looked at their faces, now bare as their helmets were mag-locked to their hips. She thought she could recognized some features on their faces, features that Jaune had been developing for some time now.  
'_So these are the astartes?_' she thought.

They wore armor of different colors and their heraldry differed but they all had one thing in common: a drop of blood.

One astartes, in the colors Jaune had said were those of his legion, spoke.  
"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all._"

Pyrrha recognized the words and without thinking spoke the rest of them.  
"_Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._"  
It were the words she had spoken when she unlocked Jaune's aura. But how did they know them?

"You know the words." said the space marine and watched her closely. He looked as if he had just come across something that he recognized from somewhere else. But if so, what? Her voice?

"Yes. I said them when I unlocked Jau- I mean, Sanguinius' aura. That started his changes." she explained and watched the space marines' reaction. Their faces remain stern and still. Some nodded in acknowledgement or as if their own thought and ideas had been proven right.

Pyrrha's heart began to beat frantically when the astartes unsheathed their blades, eyes still on her.  
Should she use her semblance to protect herself? Should she scream? Were they going to kill her? Why? For what?

Pyrrha's fear was replaced by confusion and the awe as the warriors moved, each of them putting one knee to the floor next to the points of their swords and kneeling in front of her.  
"We thank you, Pyrrha Nikos of Remnant, for returning our lord and father to us. Please accept our thanks on behalf of all the sons of the Angel."

Pyrrha is almost without words. That they would be grateful she understood, but this? She had believed the astartes being too proud and mighty to bow to her.  
Without thinking she spoke, years of her being a public persona taking over.  
"You're welcome. You can get up now."  
Hardly the grandest words she had ever spoken, but what was she supposed to say?

The warriors got up and turned around to leave.  
"But there is one thing… If I may ask you something." Pyrrha said weakly, finding it almost difficult to muster the courage to speak to them even after they bowed to her.  
Jaune had not agreed with her actions but maybe these warriors, with their centuries of experience, would see things differently.

The warriors stopped and turned to her.  
"Ask." said the one who had spoken to her previously.

She told them of her decision for going up the tower, skipping over what had transpired in the vault as she didn't know if it was fine for her to tell them about the maidens.  
She told them of her motivations for doing what she did and of the doubts that were currently plaguing her.  
"So, I'm asking, did I do the right thing?"

The warriors were quiet for a while, throwing each other the occasional glance as if to convey that they were all in accord.  
They agreed with their father. While they were all used to taking on deadly tasks in the service of the Emperor and the safekeeping of humanity, getting oneself killed doing something impossible was not sound strategy. Many of them had fought for honor, or to redeem themselves for sins not really their own, but to go off and die doing something that one couldn't pull off was another matter.

They praised her dedication and courage but imparted words of wisdom to her as well. Pyrrha listened closely to what they told her, learning from the more experienced warriors.  
Being hailed as a prodigy her entire life, being rumored to not being able to anything wrong, and mostly living up to the tales about her had never really prepared her for this. She had never really learned how to deal with failure and the consequences of making a bad call.

And now she was being told, not only by her partner, but also by the astartes, warriors with supposedly centuries of experience, and even by her physician that she had done just that. It was a hard pill to swallow.

"I see. I thank you for your wisdom." Their words were heavy on her.  
She laid down as the astartes left, being summoned to council with Jaune and a representative of Vale's council.

As the warriors left, the Arcs, Ren and Nora entered instead. Having heard the argument between Jaune and Pyrrha as well as what the astartes had told her, they decided not to speak too much of her actions. It cheered her up quite a bit.

* * *

**Later - Jaune's room**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was standing in front of her student, now essentially her ruler, Jaune Sanguinius Arc, and briefed him on Vale's situation.

She had gotten over her initial aversion to the astartes a while ago as she had been the one chosen by Vale's council to act as their liaison to the warriors. An understandable decision really. As acting headmistress of Beacon Academy she was arguably the only one from the council that could actually stand up to the warriors without flinching too much.

There had been those on the council that wanted the astartes gone but Goodwitch had shut them up quickly enough. While the astartes had essentially walked over Vale's laws and administration, they had also done the most in the fight against the grimm in decades. Not to mention that it would be foolish to piss them off when they were holding the guns.

Sure, there had been huntsmen who had considered fighting the astartes but that had only been cases of mental exercises, nothing that would lead to any attempts of fighting the armored giants. It was part of being a Huntsman or Huntress.

Even Glynda had thought about it for a bit.  
She had arrived at the conclusion that she **might** put up a fight against **a handful** of astartes with her semblance, but it would only take **one** bolt from their guns to knock her off her feet, break her concentration, make her drop her aura and leave her defenseless against the next round that would come for her.  
Thus, the bottom line was: a full-fledged huntsman could take on a space marine and maybe walk away from it. But there was never just one space marine.

Goodwitch started the meeting with a brief apology on behalf of general Ironwood, the now deceased Ozpin and herself for having allowed the situation to degrade like it had done on the night of Cinder Fall's attack on Vale.  
It was quite obvious that Jaune was quite displeased with how the adults had managed things as they had not acted on his warnings.

The boy nodded in acknowledgment and decided to focus on the here and now.  
"What's the situation in Vale? What of the grimm? What has happened while I was sleeping?"  
The questions were intended for all in the room, space marine and mortal alike.

"We have safeguarded the kingdom as per your wishes. Vale is mostly purged but the grimm have become more active and hostile where they still have a foothold." said Furion.  
"There have been rumors of Nevermores flying smaller grimm into the kingdom _en masse_ but so far our scouts have not been able to confirm this. There are also still some packs of grimm hiding in the forests, hidden from our view from above. And the grimm at Mountain Glenn still remain. They are flocking there in ever greater numbers and with the ruins offering many hiding spaces we have no way of estimating how many grimm there are but the information from the professor Oobleck has provided would indicate a force several times larger than what attacked Vale. And that is not taking into account the tunnels underground."

Jaune nodded. Mountain Glenn would have to be dealt with but for now it was at least contained. But Nevermores flying grimm into Vale? That was new. He had always been under the impression that Vale's geography kept the number of grimm minimal, but if this about the Nevermores was true it might change soon enough.  
"And what of the actual state of the kingdom? What is the council doing right now?"

"The council behaves for now." stated Goodwitch.  
If anyone knew about the council it was her, seeing as she effectively was the liaison between the council and the astartes due to her position of acting headmistress of Beacon. It had been an easy task. The astartes had been telling Goodwitch what they intended to do and what they wanted the council to do in order to speed things up. Then she just made the council do what needed doing.

In a surprising show of competence for once, the council of Vale had not been stupid enough to refuse the astartes.  
Vale has no standing military and the astartes were seen as heroes by the people. But the council was still be needed to run day-to-day business of the kingdom, but the council members had to be elected or granted office. And that meant they needed public support and thus they were playing along with the heroes for the sake of PR.

"With that being said, you're now effectively the ruler of the Kingdom, Mr. Arc. But if I may be so bold as to suggest leaving the day-to-day affairs of ruling to the council-"

"Done. I never found ruling in circumstances like these to be very pleasant." Jaune said and massaged the bridge of his nose. Indeed, he had never liked it. The memories from Guilliman's Imperium Secundus came to mind. He forced himself not to groan.  
"What of the other kingdoms? I can't imagine they approve of this supposed power grab."

"They don't." admitted Goodwitch.  
"None of them have yet accepted your rule and all of them are calling you an usurper. Most of the other kingdoms have closed their borders to keep the fallout from Vale to get to them. We have attempted to establish communications but with the CCT still down it is not going very well, not to mention that they do not wish to appear to acknowledge your authority by negotiating with you. But we have been able to establish some contact with the Atlas military."

"I see. I take it that this contact has been through Ironwood."

Goodwitch nodded and proceeded to talk about Atlas current policy in greater detail.  
Atlas had closed their borders to calm down its citizens, and to demonstrate initiative of their council to make it seem like they were doing something to protect its citizens from all the nasty things that had happened in Vale.  
General Ironwood had only agreed to this as it would let Atlas limit the dust supply to their enemies, even if they risked cutting off Atlas' allies.  
Of course, this had not affected the astartes even in the slightest but the civilians of Vale might soon begin to notice the effects as many day-to-day commodities relied on dust.

Ironwood was trying to keep Atlas calm but it had been difficult as he had to reel in some of the more foolish and war hungry council members that wanted to retake Vale from the 'vile invaders'.  
No doubt did the general know better than to pick a fight with the Imperium of Man after having witnessed the astartes in action himself. But the general could not afford to appear to lenient with the situation in Vale, lest he might be accused of treason and be replaced by someone less... agreeable.

Unfortunately, the militaristic kind of thinking that was going on in Atlas seemed to be echoing all across Remnant. All the other kingdoms were scared of being conquered by these great warriors that had showed up from nowhere.  
It would take quite a bit of diplomacy to make Remnant cooperate with the Imperium peacefully and Jaune didn't like the idea of slaughtering or scaring the world into compliance.

All others in the room agreed, at least in principle. Why waste manpower and materiel when a world could be brought into the fold peacefully?  
Indeed, it would be better to make Remnant see the benefits of joining the Imperium: law, a fair bit of cultural acceptance, trade, science, protection of the astartes and-

"My lord." Deon spoke up carefully. He doubted his lord would like what he was about to hear.  
"The Imperium is not quite in the same state as you might remember. Even with Horus' heresy stopped, a lot has been lost."

Jaune noticed the worry in Deon's voice but gestured for him to continue.  
Yes, he understood that things had changed. He recalled them telling him of how the legions had been split before but he had hardly gotten the full context.  
"Ms. Goodwitch, you may leave if you wish. I do not want to keep you from your duties. And thank you for all your good work."

"Of course, Mr Arc. Beacon will not rebuild itself."

* * *

With Goodwitch gone the astartes began telling their father what had transpired while he had been dead. He was not happy to hear of the current state of the Imperium.

His Father, the Emperor, had been stuck on the golden throne for 10 000 years, and the astronomicon was flickering more and more, making travel trough the warp difficult and dangerous.  
There were still traitors from the Heresy hiding in the Eye of Terror launching campaigns on the Imperium from there at times led by the old captain of Horus' first company.  
And then there was the fact that several of his brothers had turned to chaos, were dead or missing.

"Do we know the fates of the loyal ones? I know Ferrus was killed at the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V by Fulgrim."

"Yes, my lord. But I am happy to tell you that his skull was supposedly returned to the Iron Hands by Rogal Dorn and Roboute Guilliman."

Jaune let out a small sigh of relief. Ferrus' skull was hardly a substitute for a living Ferrus but it was a comfort knowing that they had it at least.  
"What of the rest of my brothers? Guilliman? Rogal? Vulkan?"

"Your brother Vulkan returned during the War of the Beast, but he perished fighting the Beast at Ullanor Prime."

"An ork manage to kill Vulkan?"  
Jaune could hardly believe it. What manner of ork could manage that? And at Ullanor for that matter? Had the great crusade not but down an ork empire there?

Skoraen continued to speak of the War of the Beast as his chapter had taken part in it. He explained that the War of the Beast had almost managed to do what Horus' heresy couldn't.  
Had it not been for the efforts of the sons of Dorn and Vulkan's return, the Imperium might have ceased to be. And it was the Beast, so much stronger than any other warboss, that had led that Waaagh.  
And now the Imperium was facing something similar in the form of the Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, the supposed prophet of the Ork gods, after his war on Armageddon. The greenskins had been driven off but the ork behind it was still at large. But wherever Ghazghkull went, commissar Sebastian Yarrick would not be far behind.

Rogal Dorn had supposedly perished during the first Black Crusade, leaving only one of his hands enshrined with the Imperial Fists. When they told him of the tradition of carving names into it, Jaune doubted that Rogal would even want it back were he still alive.

Leman Russ had gone into the warp, presumably to find a cure for the Emperor in the form of the Tree of Life.

Jaghatai Khan had disappeared as well in 084.M31 after Dark Eldar attacked his home world.

Corvus Corax sealed himself in his tower for about a year for his failings to restore his legion before disappearing as well into the warp.

Lion El'Jonson was presumed dead with the destruction of Caliban during the Horus Heresy. Now the Rock was the single largest piece of that world remaining and served as the Dark Angels base.

Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines, after splitting the legions apart and taking part in defending the Imperium, was struck down by Fulgrim, now a deamon prince of Slaanesh.  
"The blade the traitor used was venomous and now your brother's body is kept in a stasis field on the world of Macragge."

Jaune nodded. This was all a lot to take in and it weighed heavily on him to know what had befallen his loyal brothers.  
"And the rest have fallen to chaos."

That was a heavy burden to know. He recalled the changes he had seen on Horus during their final confrontation, how he had been twisted by chaos. And that could perhaps be seen a petty compared to what had happened to Angron.  
Through Sanguinius' memories he recalled when the primarch turned deamon prince had shouted Horus' demands for the Emperor's surrender from outside the imperial palace. And now even more of his brothers had become like that? Terrible, just terrible.

Feeling the need for a change in subject he asked about the second founding.  
Jaune knew already that it had been Roboute's idea with his Codex Astartes. He understood the reasoning behind it, preventing anyone from commanding such a large force in revolt against the Imperium again. But he was skeptical of the implementation.

For starters, there was a constant lack of cooperation and contact between the new chapter, leading to many being scorned by the rest of the Imperium. The fact that so many chapters had turned to chaos or begun to mutate was truly worrying.  
"Someone get me a copy of the Codex Astartes. This needs further study."

"By your will. It shall be done."

Jaune eyes drifted over to Furion and the heraldry on his armor. He recalled that the Lamenters were a 21st founding chapter. It made him realize just how many new chapters that had been founded.  
Dust, how many chapters hailed from his legion? How was he to manage them all after such a long time of division between them?  
Skoraen had been quite blunt about the tension between the Flesh Tearers and the other successor chapters of the IX. Of how the Flesh Tearers were angels no more.

And the 21st Founding had been an attempt to create marines without the flaws of their gene-fathers. And overall it had been an epic failure with chapters mutating or turning to chaos.  
And the Lamenters had been of his genestock? Someone had deemed it necessary to meddle with his genetic material in such a way. What did that say of how his legion was faring?

There had been attempts to fix the Red Thirst and the rage that resided in all his descendants but there had also been attempts to fix the Black Rage caused by his death. jaune asked about it and felt his heart sink when he was told of the visions his sons all witnessed of his final moments during his confrontation against Horus.  
And then there were the Death Companies, those of his sons that had been lost to this dreadful fate.

"Father, it might seem dark but there is hope for them." said Amaretto.  
"And that is why we are here, why we came. Your awakening at the hands of Pyrrha Nikos stirred something in them. For a moment they seemed to come out of their state and spoke with us. Father, I believe they can be brought back."

Jaune smiled. Yes, there was a chance that he could help his sons. He had failed to save them from the Red Thirst, but he would be damned if he didn't try to help them with this Black Rage.  
"You are right. We must at least try for the sake of your brothers. We will seek a cure for our afflictions. This I swear."

"For Baal and Terra," his sons called eagerly, hearing their father's promise to them. "For Sanguinius and the Emperor!"

But Deon remained silent. He smiled with his brothers, sure, but he seemed worried about something. Jaune gave him a nod and gestured for him to speak.  
"Something is on your mind. Speak, I would hear your thoughts."

"If you are going to help the Death company then you will probably end up clashing with Mephiston, the chief librarian of the Blood Angels, and the only one to ever best the Black Rage."  
There was quite a bit of worry in Deon's voice as he elaborated.  
"Not because he wouldn't wish the afflicted to return to us but this is not the first time someone has claimed to be the Angel reborn, and Mephiston played a role in exposing the fraud Arkio."

Jaune crooked an eyebrow at this and looked at Amaretto for confirmation of what he had just heard. The librarian nodded, albeit reluctantly. Having to touch upon the subject of Arkio to those from outside the chapter was not something he enjoyed.  
"It is true. Mephiston has come through the Black Rage, if changed, and he was there when the pretender Arkio attempted to usurp control of the chapter. He questioned Arkio's claims and in the end the touch of chaos was revealed."

"Good." said Jaune.  
"But Amaretto, Deon, do not assume I know who this Arkio is, for I have been dead for a few millennia."

"Apologies, my lord." said Amaretto with a curt bow.  
"During a mission to reclaim the Spear of Telesto, a traitor using the guise of an Inquisitor and ally of the chapter engineered the event that would lead a battle-brother to change. And not entirely unlike how you seem to have, my lord. He grew wings and became stronger and the spear recognized him at first. But in reality he was mutated and warped, made to think he was Sanguinius reborn so that the rest of us would believe the same and then follow him into the abyss. Had he not been slain, the chapter might have fallen to chaos."

"And that is why you fear that Mephiston might become a problem?"

"Yes. That is why The Lord of Death will be test you, to verify if you indeed are our father. He might be a bit harsh in his methods, I fear."

Jaune contemplated this for a moment, then shrugged.  
"Then I will let the Lord of Death carry out his tests. Better that we know the truth than you and your brothers following a lie. And no, do not tell me how he did it. I must go into it blind, lest Mephiston have cause to doubt the outcome and suspect me of manipulating the test and being a lie."

"You are not a lie, father!" Skoraen burst out in protest.  
"I have felt it! The others have felt it! We have all felt it in our hearts and blood. We felt your thirst as we traveled the warp here. We felt your anger, and your struggles. You are our father and not some chaos trickery!"

Jaune raised his hand, signaling for quiet.  
"Well, you certainly are of Amit's line. I think your straightforwardness would've made him proud. But you are testing the limits of my patience. As for me being real or not, I think that I am a, but I guess these you two might know if I am Sanguinius of not." he said and looked back at the Blood Angels apothecary and librarian.

Deon and Amaretto nodded.  
"We have done tests of our own. We found no signs of chaos or corruption like those found in Arkio." Amaretto hesitated for a moment.  
"But chaos is crafty and might have found another way to do it."

"Yet more reason for Mephiston to test me. Once contact with the Imperium is established, I want him summoned here to do just that with no delay."

"By your will."  
The astartes acknowledged the order but there was a hint of worry in all of their voices. They had just gotten their father back so the thought of losing him yet again was terrible to them.

"Now, what of my sons? The flaw has grown worse, I understand?"

The Blood Angels told him of the Tower of the Lost, where those taken over by the Black Rage and the Red Thirst were held under guard. When Jaune heard what had become of those that had fallen the farthest, he felt a tear run down his face.  
As Sanguinius he had dealt with the afflicted himself if they didn't fall in battle. He understood why his sons kept the afflicted ones sealed away, rather than to put them down. But to have his sons suffer such a fate didn't sit well with him.

Then, with even greater reluctance they told him of the events involving Fabius Bile, the primogenitor of Chaos Undivided, Master of Pain, Lord of the New Men.  
The level of foolishness and disregard for common sense regarding that particular event spoke volumes of how bad the Blood Angels' problem with was. The Blood Angels chapter was dying, simple as that, as more and more fell to the flaws each year. And then there were battle losses.

"The Blood Angels have grown weak and conceited." said Skoraen bluntly, earning the ire of the representatives of the aforementioned chapter.  
"Their numbers dwindle and they hide away in their fortress monastery chiseling stone and cutting cloth. The fraud Arkio's insurrection took a heavy toll on them. So heavy that they had to seek aid from the rest of us, asking us to give of our warriors to them."

"At least we have not lost our way as you barbarians!" retorted Deon, fangs flashing.  
"We follow the edict of our father, protecting and enjoying art while also protecting the Emperor's realm. Our father gave us many gifts, one being a sense of aesthetics!"

"Peacock!" spat Skoraen.

"Savage!"

Before either of the warriors managed to take their dispute further or shed blood, Jaune raised his voice with a clear trace of anger in it.  
"Enough! You are all my sons, battle brothers to each other, but that does not mean I will have you bicker like children in front of me!"

"But Dante allowed his chapter to-" Skoraen tried to say but the glare he got from his primarch shut him up.

"No more of that! I should have known that Amit's followers would rub shoulders with the rest of my sons but this is simply petty! You will cease your slandering of your fellow brothers or else I will have your entire chapter put on rearguard action indefinitely!"

That shut the Flesh Tearer up. The Flesh Tearers would fight, of course, but there are few tasks less kind to warriors than the rear guard.  
The other astartes smiled smugly at him but soon corrected themselves when their father glared at them as well. He would deal with the division of his legion, starting at grass root level if he had to.

"So the Blood Angels chapter is in dire straights? We will have to address that issue at some point. What of the Lamenters and the Flesh Tearers then? I take it they are going through the same ordeal."  
He could have asked of the status of all the successor chapters of the IX but decided to stick to the ones represented right there and then. He suspected that these few alone would give him one hell of a headache.

Furion told him of how the Lamenters were stuck on a penitent crusade, during which they couldn't recruit new aspirants or back away from a fight. Even the small force they had sent to locate him could have been considered a violation against the edicts of the penitent crusade they were on.  
And the reason for why they had ended up there was because they had stood up for their rights as astartes and for their allies back then.

As for the Flesh Tearers, they were small in number and seemed to embrace the wrathful savagery that lurked in their father's nature, believing it to be a strength given to them. The Black Rage seemed to have a much stronger hold over this chapter than any other descended from the IX and their blood thirst had drawn the ire of many Imperial forces.

Jaune sighed heavily. "Dust dammit."  
He was going to have a lot to do to make things right with his sons. But he had other responsibilities as well.  
"We have gotten off track." he said.  
"What of the Imperium? It has been ten millennia after all. How has it fared, apart from the state of the astartes?"

"With the Emperor indisposed the ruling of the Imperium has fallen to the twelve High Lords of Terra. Who is a High Lord varies but one can mostly be certain that some individuals will always count among them."

"Such as?"

"The Masters of the Administratum and the Astronomican, the Inquisitorial Representative, The Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum, The Fabricator-General of the Adeptus Mechanicus, The Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites, The Paternoval Envoy of the Navigators, The Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum and the Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica."

"Grand titles all. But that still leaves three seats and I do not know of many of these institutions. Enlighten me."

* * *

What followed was a brief account of the various factions that held power in the Imperium.

The astartes told Jaune of the rise and legitimization of the Adeptus Ministorum, the now state religion of the Imperium, and its centralization of power that lead to the Age of Apostasy and Goge Vandire's Reign of Blood.  
To know that he now was revered as a martyr of the Imperium did not sit well with Jaune and he cursed Lorgar for ever writing his damned book.

Jaune could only scream when he heard of what had become of the Imperial Truth, now replaced by superstition and fanaticism.  
"**Dust dammit Lorgar!**"  
It was a shout from his very soul and it echoed through the whole building, making even the astartes flinch.

Through clenched teeth Jaune told his sons to continue with their briefing.

They talked about the creation of the Inquisition, Malcador's creation. Supposedly the foundation laid out by the Sigillite had not been enough so the Inquisition had been branched into several ordos, all having absolute power when it came to fighting the xenos, the heretic and the daemon.  
The purpose of the Inquisition was something Jaune agreed with. The Inquisition was very much needed. What he did not agree with was the blatant disregard for humanity some Inquisitors seemed to have.

And then there was the return of several kinds of xenos that had first been considered neutralized during the great crusade. Like the Orks.  
Not to mention the appearance of new kinds of xenos like the Tau and the Tyranids. The Tau seemed like a manageable threat but the Tyranids...

The tyranids were troubling. All the major wars against them had required the involvement of major Imperial forces and all had led to heavy losses in terms of manpower and war gear.  
Losses like the Emperor class battleship Dominus Astra. Jaune feared that it was still floating around in the warp, risking being salvaged by chaos at some point.

Jaune would turn to Furion in the future for more information on the Tyranids, as his chapter was stuck fighting Hive Fleet Kraken.  
The more he heard, the more he feared that as Sanguinius he had had a vision of them coming to Baal and eating his sons and growing even stronger. Efforts would have to be made to prevent that.

And then there was the awakening of the Necrons.  
Jaune had a faint memory of Necrons having been encountered during the Great Crusade but back then the Necrons had not been of great note. Now though, they were. More and more Necron Tombs were opening all over the galaxy and the situation just kept on getting worse.

The Eldar were still around and working for their own interests. But really, they were only hanging on by a thread and were fighting to stay alive.  
Their dark cousins, the Dark Eldar, were also still around and continued to raid Imperial worlds for slaves. Jaune did not want to think of the terrible fates those taken were suffering in the pits of Commoragh. The dark desires and pleasures of the Dark Eldar was among the worst fates anyone could suffer.  
"The Dark Eldar should just be kink shamed with cyclonic torpedoes." muttered Jaune.

Unfortunately, that might not be easy to pull off. Amaretto told him of how the Salamanders had launched an attack on Commoragh after the Dark Eldar had stepped up the frequency of their attacks on Imperial vessels.  
But despite taking a heavy toll on the Dark Eldar, the Salamanders' attack did not seem to have been very productive as the Dark Eldar had continued with their depraved actions after that.  
Commorragh would remain a problem for some time still and any serious attempt to destroy that infernal city would leave the Imperium weakened to attack from other fronts.

Attacks like the Black Crusades. There had been several of them already, all led by Abaddon the Despoiler. Jaune could remember the face of the former captain of Horus' first company. Jaune's hands twitched as he imagined ripping that traitor's head off by his topknot. But in truth death would be too kind a fate for the Despoiler.

Jaune sighed heavily, taking in all what he had heard. They had not even touched upon half of what had happened during the time he had been dead but it was enough to leave him tired. So much knowledge took a toll on his mortal head, leaving him with a need for rest.  
"You are dismissed. I must meditate on these matters."

The astartes saluted and left him to his thoughts.  
He sighed again and let himself slump a bit. Despite all his changes, he was still very mortal and what he had just learned was heavy for him.  
Things were not good with the Imperium. Not good at all.  
The bright and enlightened future he had fought for in the Emperor's name had been replaced by a grim and dark one that knew only war. And so many would look to him to solve it.

But looking at his body he knew that he wasn't ready. he wasn't strong enough for that.  
He got up and exited the room. He needed rest. He needed company. He needed strength. He needed his friends.

* * *

In Pyrrha's room there was talking. Nora and Ren spoke with their teammate along with Jaune's sisters. Blende, the youngest, had asked if she could do Pyrrha's hair and was now combing away at it, carefully undoing any knots she came across.  
The patriarch of the Arc family was there as well along with his wife. With Jaune awake once again it would only be a matter of time until the Arcs would go home again. Thus, they decided to spend quality time with Jaune's friends while there was still time.

Pyrrha appreciated it all, getting to take her mind of her injuries and what had happened with Cinder. She was still a bit upset about her quarrel with Jaune but she was trying to see the matter from his and her teammates' point of view.

True enough, her teammates had not been to happy about her decision but they were forgiving.  
"You did what you thought was right. Even if it was..." Nora began.

"Stupid?" Pyrrha offered.

"That's the word! Do you have any idea of how we felt when we saw you die for a moment on the landing area?"

"I- I'm sorry."  
She had been saying that a lot recently.  
"I just didn't think about it from that angle."

"Good!" said Nora with a grin and promptly changed the subject.  
"Then let's talk about something else. Who wants pancakes?"

"Nora, no." said Ren.

"Nora yes."

Before Pyrrha could support Ren Jaune's voice echoed through the room, the thick walls notwithstanding.  
"**DUST DAMMIT LORGAR!**"

Jaune's sisters tilted their heads up when they heard their brothers clearly angry voice.  
"Lorgar?" said Thulite. "Who is Lorgar?"

"I think Jaune mentioned him back then. One of his brothers in his past life." noted Rosinca.

"Yeah, Ii think he was the one who tried to worship that Emperor-guy." said Virdine.  
"Either way, our little brother is not happy with the guy."

"Boo." said Morganite. "Here I was hoping big bro would be happy after all this."

"Why would he be happy?" asked Blende as she kept working with Pyrrha's hair.

"Well, he's got his kids back. That's something to be happy about." offered Desmine.

"Girls, I don't think the astartes like being called kids." said Augustus. He might see the successors of the IX legion as his grandchildren in a way, but he knew better than to make fun of them.  
"And remember, the astartes bring new problems for you brother to deal with."

"Like being stuck ruling the whole kingdom?" Iolite ventured. It was no secret who was really in charge of Vale these days. And now that Jaune was awake he would might have to take up the reins.

"Yeah! Bro is basically king now!" exclaimed Morganite as if it meant she had won the lottery.  
"We are princesses! We are princesses!"

"Calm down and do not let it go to your head, young lady." chastised Livia and made her daughter calm down.  
"This is still a hospital so keep your voice down. Besides, we don't know how he will handle that matter. Now, Pyrrha, how do you feel? How is the leg?"

"Better." Pyrrha answered.  
"Surgia said I still have a bit to go before he will let me out of the hospital."  
As if to prove the good doctor right she flexed her leg carefully, making sure not to aggravate the injury too much.  
"Supposedly I'll have a slight limp after this, but given what happened I think I got of lightly."

"That you did." said Livia and stepped closer to inspect the limb, letting years of motherhood guide her actions. Not that she believed herself to be a physician of any kind but after raising eight kids she had gotten an rather good idea of how scars and body parts were supposed to look like.  
"Looks good, indeed. Would you show me the patch on your face? I believe it is due for a change of dressing."

Pyrrha nodded and let Blende remove the dressing from her face. It was a quite unnerving knowing what had happened to her face, but Pyrrha took comfort in still having a face. Cinder had almost melted her skin away with her brief touch. Had Ruby showed up a moment later, it would have been nothing left of her face. Not to mention nothing left of her.

Still, she was okay with letting Blende take off the dressing and let Jaune's mom have a look at it along with her teammates and Jaune's family.  
The dressings game off easily enough and Pyrrha could see Jaune's sisters wince slightly at the sight.  
Pyrrha didn't take it as a bad sign as she remembered that out of all the Arc children, only Jaune had decided to become a huntsman. The rest of the Arc children were simply not prepared to see this sort of thing.

Jaune's mother seemed sorry to see the the damaged skin on Pyrrha's face but but took the sight a lot better than her daughters. After all, she was married to a huntsman and had probably seen worse a few times, but that didn't make it okay for her. With a steady hand Livia began to tend to Pyrrha.

Nora and Ren smiled though.  
"It so much better already! Look Renny, it looks nothing like it did back then!"

Ren nodded and handed Pyrrha a mirror so she could see her face.  
"Yes Nora, I see it. It has healed up really well."

It really had. Pyrrha could feel it.  
"Well, I have been trying to speed it up with my aura." Pyrrha said.  
"And I have been getting good care while I've been sleeping."

Nora shook her head.  
"Nah, Don't believe it. Your face has gotten waaaay better in one day since you woke up than when you were sleeping for a whole month."

"Hmm, quite." said Ren. "You really got better once you and Jaune woke up."

"Oh! Oh! Do you think Jaune did this? Did Jauney do something to you, P-money? Did he do some primarch-mumbo-jumbo?"

Pyrrha looked at her friend like she had just sputtered a week's worth of her nonsense in less than a minute. How could Jaune have done that? She was quite certain that if he could do that, then he would have mentioned it before. But with all that had been going on recently with Jaune's changes, the astartes and the Maidens, Pyrrha couldn't really be certain anymore.  
"I don't know. I was falling back to sleep when you left us alone yesterday."

"Whatever Jaune might have done there will always be a bit of a mark." commented Augustus, earning nods from his daughters.

Livia nodded as well and began to apply new ointment and dressings on Pyrrha's face. She smiled gently when she noticed Pyrrha enjoying the cool feeling of the substance on her face.  
"True, there will be a mark. I would suggest you avoid too much sun in the future or else you will get a very uneven sunburn."

"I will keep it in mind but it doesn't really bother me that much. I accepted the possibility of getting hurt when I decided to become a huntre-"

As the words left Pyrrha's lips did she feel a sting on the top of her head. All others in the room gasped as Livia had just slapped the girl's head.

"Do not take this lightly, young lady! Just because people decide to become huntsmen doesn't mean they are allowed to make their friends and loved ones worry like you did yours. That includes getting hurt when it isn't necessary. My little boy faced down that terrible woman for your sake on his own and almost died. Is that what you want to bring about? Well, is it!?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

Livia patted her on the head gently.  
"I swear, no wonder you and my boy fell in love. You are both too eager to get yourself hurt or killed for others."  
With a steady hand the woman finished the change and smiled at her handiwork.

"I am impressed." admitted Ren. "I must ask, when asked how did you learn to do this? Jaune said you were not a nurse or a doctor."

"Well Ren, when one raises eight kids one does pick up a few things. You have no idea how often my little ones get themselves hurt. And Jaune, good dust, he was always hopeless when he was little small. Oh, speak of the grimm and they shall appear."

As if on cue Jaune entered with a scowl on his face, clearly upset and unhappy with the world. The sight of his friends and family did cheer him up a little as he walked up to Pyrrha.  
She gave him a smile, letting him know she was getting better but he seemed to stay miserable.  
"Hug?" asked Pyrrha and opened her arms for him.

"Hug yes." were the only words Jaune said as he closed the distance between them and hugged her. She brought up her hands and patted his head gently, letting him slump down as he groaned loudly against her.

After a while of comforting him Pyrrha spoke up.  
"I take it things aren't all that well with the Imperium then?"

"No, they aren't." he muttered into the crook of her neck. She could feel his fangs glancing over her skin but knew that he would not bite her. Not now.

"Care to talk about it? I think we have learned by now that things work out the best if we talk about them."

He sighed, but obliged.  
"Everything has gone to shit. I've been dead for ten thousand years since I died, Father is stuck on the Golden Throne of Terra, all my brothers are either missing, mortally wounded, dead or turned traitor and there is only war in this galaxy."

He sighed again.  
"I'm the only one left of the primarchs and I don't know if I can fix it on my own. The Imperium needs Sanguinius the Angel, not Jaune Arc the idiot."

"Jaune, you are being to hard on yourself again."

"But I'm not! It would have been better if it was Guilliman that had come back! The Imperium needs someone to change it, to fix it. Guilliman was always the organizer and statesman, not me. He could sort it all out, just as long as someone would keep him from doing something too stupid. But that idiot got himself wounded by Fulgrim and is now stuck in stasis on Macragge!"

"I'm sensing a bit of aggression against your brother there, Jaune. Why?" asked Jaune's dad, doing into papa-mode.

"He split the legions, my legion, my sons-"  
Jaune's mouth opened and closed as he searched for words strong enough for his feelings.  
"Father's bulwark against terror, divided and scattered with the winds. What was he thinking?"

Virdine, deciding to be the big sister stepped up to him and gently lifted his head from Pyrrha's shoulder.  
"There, there, little brother. I'm sure he had the best of intentions. Now, how about I go get you a hot chocolate to calm you down? Would you like that?"

***sniff***  
"Yes, I would like that, please."

"Very well. I'll fetch one for you as well Pyrrha."

"Thank you."

As the tension seemed to leave Jaune, Nora spoke up.  
"Fearless leader, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Are these astartes really- I mean- are they really your kids? I heard one of them saying that they are only a few centuries old but you just said you've been dead for ten thousand years."

"Nora!"

"But what, Renny? It's a illegitima- I mean, legitimate question. I sure would start to wonder if someone showed up and said they were my kid like this and I was dead when they were born."

Jaune was quiet for awhile and then he chuckled. The chuckle then became a laugh. He laughed so hard that his injured heart hurt but he laughed anyway.  
Finally after having been helped up from the floor by his dad and Ren he regained control over himself.  
"Ho-ho-hooo my… Thanks Nora, I really needed that."

"A heart attack?"

"No, a laugh. I guess I never really told you of how a space marine is made."

"Made?" Morganite hang herself up on that word.  
"Are they made in vats or something?"

"It's been tried in my absence but that ended in a huge failure. But no, no son of mine will be grown like that ever again. Not after that incident with Fabius Bile."

"Then how are space marines made? I can't imagine giving birth to one of them." said Iolite and put her hands on her own, not so modest, hips.

"Goodness no. Besides, I'm quite sure that I would never have had time to actually lead my legion if I had to breed all of my sons." he joked.  
"No, an astartes is born human and then made into what you've seen."

"Wait, what? These guys used to be like us?"

"Yep, apart from being male they all started out as you guys."

"Explain." ordered Rosinca.

"Well, you basically take a piece of me and put it into a guy and then…"

* * *

After a rather shocking account of how astartes are made from her son Livia Arc spoke up with a shrug.  
"Well, I still suppose they count as grandchildren of a sort."  
Her husband nodded but her girls were not as calm.

"Mom! Are you really going to see this guys as your grandchildren? What the hell?"

"Mind your language! And yes, I will. It's not like I got much choice, seeing as none of you girls are getting me any grandkids the normal way."

"MOM! Could you not!?" said all the Arc sisters a once, except for Virdine who had returned with the hot coco.  
She leaned down and whispered into Pyrrha's ear and gave her a light pat on the shoulder.  
"Well, that sure took the pressure off you, didn't it?"

Pyrrha blushed so hard that it was hard to tell her face and hair apart and forced herself to focus on the warm drink in her hands instead of answering. In the corner of her eye she noticed a fresh bandage on Virdine's hand with a small spot of blood on it.  
Virdine noticed Pyrrha's concern and nodded towards Jaune who was drinking his coco, also blushing after hearing his sister's comment. His coco seemed to be of a different shade than Pyrrha's. Pyrrha realized what Jaune's sister had done and gasped.

"I won't have by little brother roam around the hospital like some vampire." explained Virdine calmly.  
"Even if it means I have to make a small sacrifice."

"But I could've-" Pyrrha began but was shut up by Virdine.

"You are in no condition to help him with that yet. Pay it now mind for now. I am his sister so I will look after him once in a while."

Deciding to spare Jaune and Pyrrha more embarrassment and saving the Arc sisters from their mother's pestering them with bearing children, Ren spoke up and fished out a letter from his clothes.  
"Jaune, I just remembered that you have a letter from Ruby."

"From Ruby?"

"Yes. It has been waiting since soon after the Fall, but since none of us wanted to intrude-"

"We wanted to!" interjected Nora an about half of Jaune's sisters.

"Well, since most of us didn't want to intrude, we decided not to open it."

Jaune accepted the letter and tore it open with a finger. Tilting it as to let Pyrrha read it as well he began to read. As he did he began to smile.  
"Well, since she is asking so nicely how could we possibly refuse."  
He handed the letter over to Ren to let the boy read it with Nora.  
"Ren, care to see if you can get to RWBY's dorm and get some of Ruby's stuff?"

"Certainly." said Ren with a smile. Oh yes, he liked where this was going.

"What about me?" asked Nora. She wanted to find Ruby's hidden stash, and maybe, just maybe, sample it a bit. Actually, she would sample it a lot. Just to make sure her friend's stash hadn't spoiled since before the battle.

"Hmm. Go see if you can't get hold of Amaretto, Furion and Skoraen. Tell them we got work to do. Oh! And get hold of a techmarine as well. Some of our weapons are in need of a do-over."

"Right-a-rooney!"

"And me? Surgia has ordered me to not strain myself for a few more days." said Pyrrha and pointed at her bad leg. She exercised it, certainly, but it would still take some time for her to get back to full strength.

"That's okay, Pyr. It will still take us a bit of time to prepare for our trip to Mistral."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Warp**

* * *

"**Dust dammit Lorgar!**"  
The words went by as less than a whisper but one still felt it as he sat on his throne of living velvet. Someone was angry with his brother it seemed. Maybe he should have a word with Lorgar about that if he ever came across him again.

"Hmm?"  
His form coiled as he tried to figure out from where the voice had come from. It was familiar and yet unknown to him. Oh well, he had heard so many voices during his existence. Most of which didn't really matter in the end. And here the voice could have come from anywhere.

"Are you well my lord?" asked the Primogenitor, Fabius Bile, of the daemon prince in front of him. He hadn't expected to be here ever again.  
The very fact that he had been summoned, had the bounty on his head removed for this meeting and given safe passage was rather curious. He and his old master had hardly been on the best of terms for quite a while. Not since his escape from the Canticle City where the Despoiler had set back his work by centuries.

"I'm fine!" snarled the daemon and struck the floor with its long and serpentine tail, the motion was like a purple blur in the air and Fabius' enhanced eyes could barely follow it as it happened.

"Then why have you called upon me? I am very busy with my research and every moment spent here costs me time better devoted to that."

"Still as full of bile and unpleasant as ever. You are here because of this!"  
A body was tossed to the floor. It was large, larger than any regular astartes. Fabius could see the metal glistening on its arms.  
"You made it wrong! Again! He was imperfect. How many times now is it that you have failed me, Fabius? I lost track millennia ago!"

Fabius held back a sigh. Fulgrim had killed yet another one. What was it lesser men said about madness? Doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results? Fabius was tempted to voice these thoughts in front of Fulgrim, but thought better of it. If anyone knew how to deliver pain, it was the daemon once know as the primarch of the Emperor's Children.

But at least Fabius now knew why he was there. The question was: just how many times had Fulgrim done this by now to run out of clones of his brother? Fabius had made over a hundred of them as one point.  
"As I have said before, it is difficult and corrupt samples yield imperfect results."

"I know what you said! Now do it right! You have repeated it often enough to get it right at least once already."

"Very well. I shall correct the mistake in the next one."

"See that you do!"

Fabius turned to leave, leaving Fulgrim to dispose of the failure on his own. The spidery limbs of his harness made a motion on its own. Perhaps it too was glad to be leaving this place?

Once alone, Fulgrim shifted his immense form and took the body away almost gently.  
"Why brother? Why must you be so stubborn and not see reason? Why do you have to stay in the shadow of that imperfect corpse like the others?"

Yes, why did his brother have to side with that brute Leman or that simple minded Vulkan? Why did Ferrus feel the need to stay alongside Roboute and Rogal?  
Could he not see? The only reward service to their father gave was death. Oh, if only Fulgrim could show him how Sanguinius loyalty had cost him. Sanguinius, so loyal, so noble, and so very dead.

Instead of returning to his throne Fulgrim went to the table where a game of regicide had been set up and then discarded. How many times had it been no? Not even Fulgrim's inhuman mind could keep track of it.  
But soon enough it would be for the last time, he told himself. But until then he would just have to find something else to occupy his time with. Maybe he would find some of Sanguinius' sons and pluck their wings? That might just kill some time.  
"Just wait, brother. Soon we will play again. Until then, you may keep our angel brother company in death."  
In truth, Fulgrim wouldn't mind meeting the Angel again himself. They had never been the best of friends but it had been so long.

* * *

**What is this? Fulgrim? Bile? Bet you didn't see that one coming, now did ya?**

**Okay, a big thank you to the ones who mentioned Arkio in the comments for previous chapters. That was very helpful and interesting to read about.**  
**But now I guess a few of you can guess a few things regarding the continuity of this story. This is clearly not taking place at the same time as Guilliman's return. In fact it is before the third war for Armageddon, but for now I won't get into more detail. This gives me a bit of leeway and an excuse for deviating from canon in the future.  
But one thing that I'll have to come up with is which companies my OC space marines belong to now that I am starting to take on the Imperium at large. **

**And we get a hint of Fulgrim. Oh boy, he will be a real challenge to write.**

**Some of you might take notice of how I've decided to tackle Pyrrha's decision to go up the tower. You may disagree with what I've written and I'm fine with that. Just be polite about it, that is all I ask. I have tried to put**** my take on her actions**** into words: Selfless and noble perhaps, but dumb. Still, I can't imagine the show having her do anything else. Why? for the plot, I guess.**

**Anyway, time for me to have you wait for the next chapter. Please don't ask when it will be up too often. Not even I know when it'll be up.**


	29. Omake I - Ultratorture

So this is the first of the omakes. Had a bit of fun with this one.

In order to get the most out of this thing, I recommend listening to the Ultramarine chant on repeat. Those of you who watch TTS will get the joke.

* * *

**Omake I - Ultratorture**

* * *

"ParadoxPoker2Point0"  
Feel my pain, bitch.

* * *

The Imperium had come to Remnant just as Jaune and Pyrrha had gotten back up from their recovery.  
And as was the custom, the Ultramarines decided to pop in and lend a hand.

With the aid of the new arrivals the enemy's lair had been located after a few month's worth of searching, reconnaissance and interrogations of-  
Oh, who are we kidding? They went to the Space Wolves and asked them to work their Fenrisian magic. Well, it worked and now a host was camped outside of Salem's castle.

But they were not storming it. Instead the attackers had decided to try out something different.

_Agitatis Ultramarini  
__Mobilis te Ultramarini _

"I must say brother, this certainly is one of your more unusual ideas." said Jaune and looked up to his brother.  
For all of said brother's mistakes it was good to see him again. Even if it had taken some rather unusual help to get him on his feet again. Was he to start expecting Eldar visitors to the Imperial palace now?

"Perhaps." said the primarch of the Ultramarines.  
"But as I have always said: one must adapt."

"True, but will this be enough?"

"Perhaps not." admitted Guilliman and turned to a tech-priest.  
"Increase the power."

The tech-priest bowed and did as ordered. The sound grew in intensity, but Jaune took comfort in knowing that what he felt was but a buzz compared to what the castle's denizens were experiencing.

**_Non preastatis Ultramarini  
_****_Nobilitis Ultramarini_**

* * *

**_Non preastatis Ultramarini  
_****_Nobilitis Ultramarini_**

It had been seven days. Seven days! Seven days of the constant uninterrupted chanting driving into his skull as if they were the immensely sanctimonious lovechild of tinnitus and a jackhammer.

Arthur Watts barely flinched anymore as he was pulling out the hairs of his moustache. He had already pulled out all the ones from his nose to distract himself from the chanting. The pain he had felt as he yanked out all the hair had been but a tender massage compare to this ultratorture.

* * *

**Agitatis Ultramarini**

**Mobilis te Ultramarini**

In his room, Hazel Rainhart seemed to be imitating a famous Terran artist despite never having seen the man's work. But unlike the painter, Hazel would go further...

Hazel's hands were shaking as he held the razor to his face. Three days with no sleep had torn away at the man's usual stoic self. He had to end it. Pain he could deal with, but not this.

Steeling himself he got to work.  
The blade cut into the skin and Hazel forced himself not to raise his aura. He had to save that for the aftermath.  
Steady hands drove the blade down in a smooth and clean cut. Hs semblance was blocking out the pain but he could feel the warm blood spilling out onto his hands and running down his shirt.

He forcing the bloody skin around the wound closer together he let his aura stop the blood.  
Hazel then shifted and turned to his other ear.

"Silence is golden…"  
Those were the last words Hazel Rainhart ever heard.

* * *

**_Non praestatis Ultramarini!  
_****_Nobilitis Ultramarini!_**

"Ma- it -op."  
The words were haggard and forced as Cinder spoke them.  
"Mak- -hem -top"

"Hush, it will be okay. Mercury went out to make it stop. He will stop them. He is good at that. He is good at killing." said Emerald softly as she patted Cinder's head.  
The raven haired woman was rolled into a fetal position in Emeralds lap. Normally Emerald would wish for their positions to be reversed but now… with the noise?

The truth was that Emerald had sent Mercury out to silence the noise. That had been… a day ago? It was hard to judge time here in the caste. The sun didn't seem to rise or fall here.  
She had sent him out a day ago but nothing had changed. Had he failed? A small part of Emerald hoped that the assassin had failed because that would mean she wouldn't have to give him that blowjob she had promised him as a reward.

* * *

**_Agitatis Ultramarini!  
_****_Dominitis Ultramarini!_**

Tyrian Callows was out of his mind. More so than usual. He was so out of his mind that he was bringing soup to his lady.  
But his lady was not hungry. She was in her chambers with a small mountain of pillows over her head, trying to block out the sound. A futile attempt. The sound got through everything.

"My goddess?"

"Tyrian? Is that you?"

"Yes, my goddess?"

In a blur of motion the pillows fell down to the floor and Salem, the Queen of grimm, was on her knees in front of Tyrian, begging him to make it stop.  
"Make it stop, Tyrian. Go out there and end it."

Tyrian was conflicted. On the one hand he was glad that his goddess had a task for him. But on the other, it was him who was supposed to be on his knees begging of her. Not the other way around. Tyrian might be crazy, but he knew his place in the world.  
"At once, my lady."

* * *

**_Non praestatis Ultramarini!  
_****_Nobilitis Ultramarini! _**

Mercury Black was sneaking up on the newcomers. He had been doing so for almost a day. He was taking his time, making sure to not get spotted just because he was impatient.  
He crawled and crept closer to where that sound was coming from. He was starting to make out the enormous machines that were producing the sound. They were manned by figures in red cloaks and people with metal sticking out of their heads.  
"These people are weird."

And if they were weird, then they were Arc's bunch. But these people did not seem to have wings or fangs as far as the assassin could tell.  
There were warriors there as well. Mercury recognized the yellow, red and black armors that he had seen that night at Beacon. But now there were ones in blue as well.

He spotted Arc, the wings on his back marked him out over a mile away. He was talking to one of the blueberries. This figure was tall. Like really tall, taller than the other warriors. They almost seemed to be arguing.

A noise made Mercury turn his head. Tyrian was charging the warriors while screaming on the top of his lungs.  
"FOR THE GODDESS!"

'_Idiot._' thought Mercury. Tyrian would not even make it to the outer line before he was taken down.  
Still, it provided a good distraction for Mercury to move unnoticed… or so he thought before a massive armored hand grabbed him by the legs and hoisted him up into the air.

* * *

"No, you be the ruler this time! I've got my hands full looking after my legion."

"The legions are gone, brother."

"Well I'm putting mine back together and then I'm taking the fight to the-"

"Pardon the interruption, my lords, but I believe you would want to see these two."

The two brothers put their argument on hold and turned to the Ultramarines' chapter master.  
"No problem at all, Calgar. What have you brought us?"

Calgar lifted the Gauntlets of Ultramar to reveal the two intruders. The reborn primarch recognized one of them.  
"Mercury Black, but then who is this?"

"Not important." said the figure, clearly a faunus judging by the now twisted scorpion tail. He was quite literally beaten black and blue.

"We will decide that." said Guilliman and stepped closer to examine the tail. He had not had much chance to examine faunus prior to this.  
"I take it they were caught trying to sneak in?"

"They were. We knew of this one for quite a while and were observing him to figure out what he was planning." Mercury was lifted up a bit more to indicate who the Ultramarine spoke of.  
"And this one simply made a mad run for our first defensive line. I decided to grab the first one before he made a run for it. It seemed like they were both trying to get to the machinery."

Guilliman stroke his chin.  
"Hmm, theoretical: they were trying to stop the noise as it is starting to get to them. Practical: keep doing what we are already doing to make the enemy come out by themselves or seal themselves away forever."

"I agree. No need to waste men storming the castle." said Jaune and checked a message on his scroll. Someone was coming that would be really happy to see Mercury again.

* * *

It did not take long for Yang to show up with a wicked grin on her face.  
"Aww, Angel-boy, you shouldn't have. Pyrrha will get jealous."

"Well, I don't think she will mind very much."

"Well I mind! Much!" protested Mercury, still hanging from Calgar's hand next to Tyrian.  
The sight of Xiao-Long had his heart beating like crazy. There was no way in hell Yang had gotten over what he and Emerald did to her.

"Shut up, punching bag! Unless you got something useful to say!" said Yang and got into a boxer's pose. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

"I will never talk!" said Mercury defiantly. He couldn't show weakness.

"Oh, you just made my day, Mercy-bitch!"  
Yang started punching, dishing out payback for what he had done to her at the Tournament and Beacon.  
The first blow hit Mercury right in the dick.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

"She keeps hitting me in the dick! Why! Why does she keep hitting me in the dick!?"  
For the last few minutes he had been reminded that the only things made out of steel under his belt were his legs. Mercury did not have balls of steel.

Tyrian spoke up, trying to bolster the younger man's morale so that he would not break.  
"Because it's such a big and easy target!"

"You're dust-damn right!" shouted Mercury with chauvinistic pride and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Only to be punched in the dick again.  
"Nope! I just like the challenge of hitting something so small." said Yang with a wicked smile on her face.

Mecury: morale - broken

* * *

Salem's underlings surrendered a few days later. Watts walked out without a single hair on his head. Hazel could only communicate by having others words written out. Emerald had just left Cinder to her fate in the castle when Cinder had tried to make ear plugs out of Emerald's fingers.

Both Cinder and Salem were swiftly apprehended with the promise of making the chanting go away. Both of them almost willingly stepped into the prepared stasis units waiting for them. They would remain in there until someone could figure out what to do with them.

Salem was immortal in a way the Imperium had never seen before and Cinder had the power of the Fall Maiden - a power that no one wanted to lose track of. They could kill her, but then where would the power go? They simply had no way of guarantying that.

* * *

**Okay, this one I just did for the lulz. I've got a few other ideas in mind for other omakes, but I don't know what the future will bring.  
Hope you enjoyed it.**


	30. Chapter 28

Well, it's been a while since the last chapter. I would like to take some time to confirm that I am indeed still alive. I've been busy with work, studies and being lazy (some books, a few shows, a few audiobooks and such). And of course, picking apart the timelines for season 4 of RWBY for use in this story. I thought I had it all figured out already but when I double-checked I noticed that I had gotten everything wrong! so back to the drawing board. No really, I draw actual pictures to make sense of the timeline.  
Rest assured that I will continue working on this story, as fast as I am able.

But now, after such a long wait, chapter 28.

* * *

**On a farm**

* * *

Oscar Pine was very tired as he worked on his aunt's farm. It was not the work that was tiring him, it was the poor sleep he got at night.

The nightmare had not stopped ever since he woke up in a cold sweat that first time. They always seemed so livid and detailed but whenever he tries to remember them they slipped away from his mind's grasp. And they left him with little to no sleep.

His aunt kept on telling him that all he needed to sleep more soundly was more work and exercise and so had increased his workload. But he still slept poorly.

And it was so he was sleepily clearing the floor of the barn with a pitchfork, gathering what was worth keeping in a pile. He found it a bit dull. He had doe the same thing so often in the past without thought or care for how dull the work was but now? The inexplicable desire to take to walking and leave the farm had not left him yet and if anything it was growing stronger. Like he had someplace to go and be and something important to do.

In the corner of his eye he caught something moving. Looking up he realized that it was little more than his own reflection in an old and dirty mirror.  
"My nightmares must really be getting to me." he said to himself. "Next I'll be jumping at my own shadow."

But even so he paused with his labour and stepped closer to the old mirror. Something had looked… off.

He slowly stepped closer, thinking if he was in his right mind to do this. When he got closer he wiped the glass with his sleeve and got a good look at himself.  
Something felt off.. Or maybe he was just losing his mind from lack of sleep.

But part of him told him that it had changed, along with other things. Without thinking he raised his hand to his face as if to adjust a pair of spectacles in order to get a better look. He caught himself and instead pulled his fingers through his dark hair. Had it gotten darker? No, that would've been ridiculous. It looked normal. Just like everything else.

'_What a silly thought._' he thought to himself and looked into the mirror. Another silly thought came over him and he leaned closer to the mirror.  
"Hello?"

There was no answer.  
"Yep, still just the same old Oscar Pine." said Oscar and picked up his pitchfork again.

'_**Who are you? Where am I? Did we win? Does the tower stand?**_'

"AAAHHHH!"**  
**The voice seemed to come from nowhere and yet it was everywhere for Oscar who threw himself back from the mirror with a yell. He fell over and the pitchfork fell to the floor with a loud noise.  
Who had said that? From where?

Nothing moved around him. No one was there, or so it seemed. Oscar got up carefully and looked around.  
"Oscar! You be careful with those tools." shouted his aunt but Oscar didn't bother answering her. Slowly and cautiously he moved closer to the mirror.  
Why was he worried? It was only a mirror. What could a mirror do to him?

Carefully he peeked at the reflective surface. He only saw his own face. Oscar let out a sigh of relief.

'_Hello! Sorry about my shouting earlier. I'm professor Ozpin._' said a voice, and now Oscar knew where it came from.  
It came from his own head.

"AAAHHHHH!"

'_Oh, is this a bad time?_'

* * *

**On a boat**

* * *

Seagulls followed in the wake of the ship, calling for food. The passengers just ignored them, having been told to do so by the crew to prevent the pests from getting worse.

Blake ignored them as well, having more dire matters on her mind. To anyone else it might have seemed that she just stood there, just as she had for the last hour or so and just kept looking out on the waters.

The bow that had once covered her faunus trait was gone, thrown away in a fever dream as her journey began. Where it had gone, she did not know. Nor did she care for she would not need it where she was going.

But even as she looked out at the waves and listened to the sounds of the ocean she couldn't help but to think and remember what happened at Beacon:  
Adam and his promise to destroy everything she loved, him severing Yang's arm, her pleading for the faunus to not hurt Yang more, the delight the faunus had in hurting a human, the arrival of the astartes and the slaughter of the White Fang soldiers.

"**Show me what passes for fury among your misbegotten kind!**" echoed the voice of the space marine in her head as he had begun his bloody task.  
She did not know what terrified her more: the blood thirst of the White Fang or the brutality of the space marines.

Regardless, she had ran away. She had to run away because she was afraid of it happening again.  
From what little she had heard before she set out, Adam had not counted among the dead. That meant that he might be going after Yang or any of the others again. After what she had seen at Beacon, she didn't doubt that he would.

But all of that did not scare her as much as what she had been pondering during her whole trip: how would the Imperium of Man react to it? How would the astartes deal with the faunus if the White Fang continued on its current course? Would there be a repeat of the slaughter that happened at Beacon, only on a much larger scale?

Blake could not let that happen. She could not let the White Fang continue with these acts of wanton violence against humans. Not only would it not help them to achieve what they had sought for in the beginning: equality and rights, but it would also bring down the wrath of the Imperium upon them.  
If the White Fang wasn't dealt with then all faunus might face extinction.

Blake was woken from her dark thoughts by the chilly wind making the scar on her belly ache.  
She winced as she tried to ease up the ache by gently prodding it.  
"You should be resting." said a voice disapprovingly. "In a bed."

Blake's paranoia spiked and she grabbed her blade and looked around. No one was there. The only people she could see were far away and not paying her any attention. They had not even seen her reach for her weapon.

"Down here." said the voice and Blake now noticed that the voice came from below her feet, on the other side of the railing.

She kept her hand on her weapon, ready to draw it at a moment's notice, and carefully and slowly peeked over the railing. She was at a loss for words at who she saw.  
"Wha- What are- How?"

"Surprised?" asked Sun, hanging from the railing by his tail, donned in a ugly brown cloak that was right now dangling towards the ocean, revealing his bare chest.  
He flashed her a Sun-smile and pulled himself a bit higher up by the strength of his aura-enhanced tail.

As Blake was processing Sun's presence her hand left her weapon and she looked around to make sure that no one else had spotted Sun.  
"Sun! What are you doing here? How are you here? Why are you here?" she hissed and tried to act as casual as possibly.

"Hm? Oh I'm just keeping tabs on you. I figure that you were going on a one-woman-rampage against the White Fang so I decided to tag along in case you might need someone to watch your back. As for how I'm here, I'm stowaway...-ing. I think that's a word. Please don't tell the crew about me. I've just gotten my hideout all cozy-like."

"Your hideout? Cozy-like?"  
Blake wondered if she had gotten cabin fever from the voyage, but then she remembered that she was talking to Sun. Of course he would do something like that.

"Yup. Got myself a nice hammock, some lights, decent plumbing. And bananas. You gotta have bananas on these trips." said Sun and seemed to shine like his namesake with pride over it. Because Sun was not just some stowaway. He was a great stowaway. He put actual effort into his shenanigans  
.

"Oh, and I'm diggin' the new outfit, by the way!"  
Before Blake could even say anything Sun continued. "I meant you ditching the bow. Never did like it. Not that you don't look amazing otherwise."

"You been following me?! Since Beacon!" said Blake and forced herself not to think of the given compliments, even if she did feel her cheeks grow a bit warmer. She did however reach up to her ears. Right, she had made away with the bow as she embarked on her journey, and when she tossed around in her fever dreams it had been lost.

"WelI du-uh. I saw you run off from the hospital. There was no way you could've been okay yet back then, so I followed you. The only reason why I didn't approach you if because I didn't know what cabin was yours. And that the crew might've spotted me. And let me tell ya, these cruise ship folk do not like stowaways."

"And how did you know that I'm going after the White Fang?" asked Blake, surprised by Sun's apparent insight.

"What else would you do? You ain't with your team, so you ain't doing something with them. AND! The White Fang has always been your fight. So it made perfect sense that you would go after them after they thrash your school and hurt your bestie, and the guy who did it is still on the loose. And what happened at Beacon really goes against what you've fought for since… well, for a long time. And after what they did at Beacon, I want to get a swing at them as well."

Blake nodded slowly. Yeah, she could see what Sun was getting at. Gods, was she really that transparent about her actions?  
"Well, you're… sorta right." she eventually said in a very low voice.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to deal with the White Fang, but there is something I've got to deal with first."

"Right. Right."

Sun didn't press for more answers from Blake and let the matter be for now.  
They were quiet for a while, looking over the calm ocean, Sun still upside down.

"Sooo… why aren't you resting? I doubt that wound in your gut is quite healed up yet." said Sun.  
He was right of course, but Blake had found that staying in her cabin all the time didn't suit her. She had already read every book she could get her hands on and there was no signal for her scroll. Going outside was the only thing left for her to do.

"I'm thinking." said Blake.

"Thinking of what?"

"What happened at Beacon. And how to deal with the White Fang. I just can't shake the memory of what happened at beacon."

Returning her hand to the railing, Blake too a deep breath. It was time for her to confide in Sun about her intentions, as half-planned as they were. Gods knew he deserved to know since sticking with her ever since she sneaked away from Vale. And him knowing her plans might also prove helpful in the long run.

What she had seen in Vale had changed her, or rather, her perception of things. Things like the White Fang and what it had become.  
"Sun, do you remember what I told you when we first met? About my past with the White Fang?"

"Sure do. I mean, how could I forget that night, what with the infiltration of a terrorist meeting, fighting robots and Torchwick at the same night?"

"It was. But do you remember what I told you about my involvement with the White Fang?"

"Yeah. that you were practically born into it. What brought that up?"

"What I saw at Beacon, I can't let it happen again."

"Yang getting hurt or…" asked Sun, hoping for clarification.  
What had happened at Beacon was tragic to say the least, but there were just so many things Blake could be specifically getting at. Was it Yang's injury, the fact that the White Fang had attacked in the first place?

Blake nodded.  
"That, and also what happened to the White Fang soldier that didn't evacuate before the astartes arrived."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for them." groaned Sun.  
"Look, I admit that some of them died in... less than pleasant ways, but you can't tell me that they didn't have it coming. I mean, just look at what they did to Yang! Do you think they would have settled with just scalping her? Had that space marine been any later they might have r-"

"I know!" hissed Blake, having contemplated that matter more than was strictly healthy for her young mind.  
She looked around, checking if any of the other passengers had reacted to her outburst.

"It's just that, what if the Imperium begins to believe that all faunus are like them?"

Sun was quiet for a while.  
"Do you really think that they would pursue all faunus just for what a few extremists did?"  
There was a hint of worry in his voice. He must have never thought about that possibility.

"You remember what Jaune said about them? '_They are the defenders of humanity.' _Well, these defenders of humanity have just seen a lot of White Fang attack innocent humans without remorse. And those White Fang got no quarter for what they did. If the astartes deem the faunus to be a threat to humanity in general they might just exterminate us all."

"You're sure about this?" asked Sun. He had no love for the White Fang, even having called them "stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want", but he was under no illusion that the astartes couldn't do it if provoked. He himself just hoped that Jaune would intervene before that, provided that he was awake agian.

"I am." said Blake and recalled that scene in the burning cafeteria.  
The space marine, a Flesh Tearer, had showed up suddenly and put the faunus hurting Yang to the sword and bolter. The sheer brutality had said more about the warriors contempt for the White Fang than words ever could.

"_**Show me what passes for fury among your misbegotten kind.**_"  
The space marine had said to them before tearing them apart. Had those words referred to the few right in front of him back there and then, or had he referred to all faunus?  
Either way, the White Fang must not be allowed to commit any more deeds of violence like that ever again. This was not a matter of rights for faunus, it was a matter of survival. And because of that Blake had decided to go forth and deal with the threat, either by pacification or elimination of the White Fang.

Blake told Sun of these thoughts and what she had been going over in her head over and over again ever since embarking on this journey.

After being quiet for a moment Sun voiced his agreement, albeit a bit hesitantly. He had had a feeling that Blake was planning on going on a one-woman-mission to take down the White Fang for what happened at Beacon but now it was even more justified. But the destruction of the White Fang was more than he had been expecting.

"So when do we start?" asked Sun, filling with resolve. He was already on the boat, so it was too late to turn back now.  
"You do have a plan, right? Please tell me you have a plan. Things are always so much better when you have a plan."

"No, I don't really have a plan. And there is something I must do before that."

"And that is?"

"Go home. To Menagerie. To my family. I haven't seen them in a long time and… there are some things we have to talk about."

"Yeah, makes sense." said Sun.  
"Heh, I've always wanted to travel someplace far away. This will be a real journey to the west!"

"Menagerie is eastwards, Sun." corrected Blake.

Sun shrugged. "Same thing. If you go enough eastward you will get to the west. Only through the back door."

Blake looked out at the sea. So calm and peaceful. Then a thought hit her.  
"Hey Sun, where is your team? Are Sage, Scarlet and Neptune hiding away on the boat as well?"

"Nah, it's just me here. I told the rest of the gang to fly back to Mistral and wait for me to catch up with them later. They can look after themselves. Besides, how would I get Neptune on a boat?"

"Yeah. That would've been something." She recalled Neptune's reaction to water during the tournament.  
"Hey, do you know what happened in Vale after we left? I kinda lost track after I got to my cabin and fell asleep from my injuries."

Sun shrugged. An odd sight as he was still upside down but it was emphasized by him pulling himself a bit upwards by his tail.  
"I heard a bit over scroll before we got too far away from land. Vale got beaten pretty bad but the space marines really saved it. Beacon still stands, but classes are cancelled indefinitely. From what I've been able to piece together over the ship's comms, the astartes are busy hunting down any grimm in Vale."

"But they already saved the city." said Blake confused and surprised over Sun's apparent tapping of the ship's systems.  
"Haven't they already dealt with the grimm?"

"I meant the kingdom, not the city."

"Oh!"

"I know right! These guys are awesome!"

Awesome or terrifying, Blake couldn't tell. She only knew that it was something for her to keep in mind. For if they could take on a kingdom full of grimm, what could they do to Menagerie?

* * *

**Atlas**

* * *

White, pristine aircraft flew by as she sat by her window and looked out. Atlas had not changed much since she left for Beacon. Nor had it since her return a bit over a month ago.  
Maybe there had been a few more military vehicles and personnel around now, but all in all, it all seemed quite normal for Atlas.

Sure, there had been a bit of unease since the attack on Vale. People were a bit worried but many high-ranking officials, including General Ironwood, urged all to be calm and assured them that they had little to worry about. And in order to assure all that the council was not idle, more troops were moving about, making an effort in seeming effective and that they were there to protect and serve.

Weiss had even spotted some protesters from her window, pro-action protesters at that. There were the usual anti-faunus protest, motivated by the confirmed presence of White Fang at the Battle for Beacon. But most importantly, the protesters wanted protectors against what had happened in Vale. They wanted safety from the grimm and the White Fang terrorists.

These things did not surprise Weiss one bit. It was natural. But she did not appreciate the anti-faunus sentiments that had flared up. She now understood why Blake had been so hellbent on stopping the current form of the White Fang and its operations. Their current methods would only breed more resentment towards faunuskind.

Oh yes, Blake would have been furious with what was going on. Or rather, she would've gone into her single minded stupid-mode, driving herself into a wall to stop them just as she did anytime the White Fang had been mentioned back at Beacon.  
Weiss found that she missed that, in an odd way. She also missed the rest of her team. Even if Ruby could be such a dolt sometimes, or if Yang could be rather brash at times. Ah, good times.

There was a knock at the door and Weiss was awoken from her thoughts.  
"Yes?" she called.

Klein Sieben, her family's chief butler, came in, looking a bit worried.  
"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you, Klein." said Weiss with a sigh.  
She had no real desire to speak with her father, but nonetheless she began making her way to her father's study.

The mansion was big and all in white and pale blue. And now found it to be dull. So dull. She missed Beacon and its myriad of colors. Beacon's decour might have been simple at times, spratanic at worst, but it had always felt alive, not like this sterile monument to her father's greed and arrogance, his wish to show of his money.

As she walked along, eyes on the ground she somehow noticed someone ahead of her. Looking up, she saw Whitley Schnee, her younger brother. He seemed uncharacteristically pleased about something.

"Good afternoon sister." he said with a small bow, as if he was entertaining the idea of being nobility greeting another noble.  
"I am glad to see you have finally decided to venture outside of your room."

"Hello Whitley. You seem to be in quite a good mood today."  
Perhaps even too happy a mood. What could have made Whitley so happy? A great success perhaps?

"Yes, Klein made crepes for breakfast today. It's the small things in life."  
Klein clasped his hands behind his back and continued smiling with a too great a smile for the occasion. Weiss thought she spotted an armband around his upper arm. It was white and perhaps decorated with silver, making it hard to make out against Whitley's white shirtsleeve.

"What's on your mind, Whitley?"

"I just came to tell you that I heard father arguing with someone earlier."

"Mother?"

"No, she's in the garden, drinking".  
Weiss could not help but think that Whitley said that a bit too nonchalantly.  
"It sounded like a man, but I wasn't really listening. Anyway, I decided to warn you when I heard that he wanted to have a word with you."

"Your concern is touching, but unnecessary. I can look after myself."

"I guessed as much. Mostly because you are more like Winter than me."

Weiss arched an eyebrow at this. "You never saw eye to eye with Winter."

"Perhaps, but one cannot deny her resolve."  
That was a flattering thing for Whitley to say about anyone. Especially about Winter.

"You've changed, Whitley."

"Have I? Well, I suppose it's possible that I've changed a bit while you were gone. Made some new friends that think like me. Somewhat like you, perhaps. Anyway, good luck with Father."

"Thank you." answered Weiss, a bit perplexed.  
That had been… odd, to say the least. Whitley and Weiss hardly spoke normally. And for him to approach her almost unheard of. Did he seek to provoke her in some way? Get her off her usual calm and composure? If that was the case then, loath as Weiss was to admit it, it had worked. If only a little.

Weiss continued walking, ignoring the family portrait on the wall as it only brought up bad thoughts. It showed how their family really was. The women: Weiss, Winter an their mother all frowned or looked stern. Only Whitley smiled as he stood closest to Jacques Schnee. He would always be his father's creature. Never thinking of seeking his own path like his sisters.

As Weiss got closer to her father's study she heard the sound of two men arguing. What surprised her was that it was not just anyone Jacques Schnee was trading words with. She recognized general Ironwood's voice.

Weiss took a deep breath and prepared to enter. Her father had called for her and as was his norm, did not expect her to waste time on requesting entry to his study.

* * *

"I'm not talking about the good of the SCD. I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our Kingdom!" shouted Jacques.

"That is a lie and you know it." answered the general, matter of fact, his patience waning.  
"This is about your loss of profits from the embargo, and you know it!"

"Bah!" scoffed Jacques, refusing to admitting Ironwood right. "Can't you see? The people want action! Atlas can't just leave Vale at the mercy of the attackers."

"And the council has taken action and enacted the embargo to keep the White Fang and Cinder Fall's associates from getting hold of any more dust to cause more trouble."

"And what of the "Angel" and his forces. Are we to assume that we can starve them out by cutting of their supply of dust?"

"No. We are not intending to deny them dust." said Ironwood. "Vale being denied dust is just a consequence of the embargo. As for the Angel, we are hoping to establish communications with him once the time is right. Atlas doesn't need a war right now. And surely you must realize that a war would be… costly. Taxes would have to go up."

"I see." said Jacques and put a bond on his feelings. "But surely you must realize that many would prefer to Vale back in the hands of the proper not in the hands of this upstart "Angel". There is no legal precedence for him holding power in Vale. That is the role of the Council of Vale. Even some in our council share this sentiment, I hear."

"Yes, but they are wise enough not to pick a fight with Vale" said Ironwood, not bothering to differentiate between Vale and the Imperial forces now covering it.  
"And as long as I remain general of Atlas, there will be no action against Vale. I hope I'm clear on this, Jacques." finished Ironwood in an annoyed tone. "Or are you one of those who think that Atlas has to retake Vale from the forces that made a mockery out of our forces there? They have not forgiven us for that yet."

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise as she opened the door. Most men would have dared to lecture her father that way, but not James Ironwood. He met Jacques glare with a determined look of his own.

The door swung open and Weiss was now standing by the half-open doorway, she could see the General and it became apparent why he had lost his temper the way he had. He looked quite worn out. There were bags forming under his eyes and his chin was covered by a clear stubble. His uniform was different from the one Weiss had seen him in before and it almost looked like he had slept in it for it was hardly as pristine as she remembered his old one.

Not to be outdone, Jacques spoke up.  
"I've always seen you as an ally, a friend even, to the Schnee family. But what you're suggesting is preposterous! Your embargo has already cost me millions! And your suggestion to restrict the border even more would be disastrous!"

"Jacques, this is bigger than just you and your company."

"Damn right it is! It concerns all of Atlas. The council will never approve of it!"

"I hold two seats on the council. They will listen to me, make no mistake."

"James, you will rue the day your embargo comes into full effect. Mark my words, I will not forget what you've cost me. Nor will many others. Your and the council's current line of moderate action will not be tolerated for much longer!"

"Um?" Weiss voice made both men turn their heads at her in surprise.  
"I'm sorry, I see that you're busy. I'll come back later."

"No need." said the general, getting up. "I was about to be on my way. My apologies for not noticing you sooner. You must have had business with your father."

"Um, yes."

"We're not done with this matter. Until later." said the general to the Schnee patriarch with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Quite. Klein can show you out."

"Much appreciated. Until next time, Jacques." said Ironwood before heading towards the door.  
He stopped mid step and turned to Weiss.  
"And Weiss, I want you to know that you'll always be welcome at Atlas Academy. So keep practicing, we will be back in session soon enough."

Weiss didn't answer, but she gave the man a nod. She had no real interest in attending Atlas Academy. Not after Beacon.

In the corner of her eye she watched as the general exited her father's study and was met with the waiting butler. It seemed like the two of them were talking about something in hushed voices as they walked.

'_That's odd._` thought Weiss as she turned her attention to her father.  
'_Ironwood has been here plenty of times before. Surely he must know his way by now. And how could Klein be expecting him like that?_

Jacques picked up his glass and emptied it in one go, clearly not happy about the conversation he had with the general.  
"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"That there are those that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?"

"They weren't there." said Weiss a bit uncertainty as her father suddenly changed the subject.

As for the actual question, well Atlas' androids had attacked people in Vale. And it sort of was Atlas' fault that the hacking of the CCT went unfixed and not to mention the events that had led up to Penny's death. Just to name a few things.  
Weiss didn't voice these thoughts, knowing fully well that her father would have none of it.

"I still think it's a wonder Ironwood hasn't lost his rank after that fiasco. The council still trusts him, for better or worse I suppose."

"I trust him." said Weiss. The man had made quite the mess in Vale, but he was clearly trying to make things right and make amends. And then there was the fact that he actually seemed to know what had really happened in Vale.

"Bah! Thanks to him, we barely export our Dust to other Kingdoms. 'A precautionary measure', he says. 'To make sure what happened in Vale won't happen again'. Madness! How anyone could possibly find that is a good idea? Not to mention letting that mutant stay in power! Gods know what he is planning against us as we speak. He should be dealt with, while there is still time."

Weiss blinked at her father dumbfounded. Did her father not know of what was happening? Did he not know how all had gone down in Vale? And what was this thinking of hostilities against Jaune? Did her father not realize what the appearance of the Imperium meant for Remnant?

She stepped closer to the desk. She saw a picture in a fine frame. It was of Whitley. That was new. It seemed like her father and brother had gotten a lot closer since she left for Beacon. Maybe that was why Whitley had been so happy lately?

"Well, that's neither here nor there." said Jacques, changing his tune. "If neither the Atlesian military nor Council will act against him then neither shall we. Now is not the time for hostilities. What happened in Vale affects us all. And that is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the near future. We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon. And not just those who reside in Vale."

Weiss looks up at him in surprise. There had to be a catch in this.  
"That's... wonderful news."

"Indeed. It's one of Whitley's best ideas yet. " he said and handed her a paper. A quick glance told Weiss that it was about the concert.  
"And I believe a lot of people will be happy to know that you will be performing at the event."

"Excuse me?"  
Weiss looked down at the paper. On it, in plains writing, it read:

'_Friends of Atlas Charity Concert_  
_Performing: Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the SDC and survivor of the Battle of Beacon._'

So her father was telling her, not asking her to perform.

"Many don't realize that you, my daughter, were there, on the battlegrounds when Beacon fell. We have to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnees are just as strong as ever!"

Weiss was silent for a while, looking at the paper. This whole thing reeked of an ulterior motive, PR most likely. And greed.

Sensing her hesitation Jacques leaned forward. "Weiss, I think a lot of people happy would be very happy if you performed."

"I'll start practicing." she said quietly.

"That's... my girl."

Weiss did not miss the pause in her father's words. Was it because she had not jumped on the idea immediately? She decided to take an interest, or at least try to be. After all, it was charity for Vale. Not taking part would just be wrong.

"So what exactly will the funds go to? Beacon, or the City? Both got quite tarnished in the battle."

"We will see. At the appropriate juncture. In due course. In the fullness of time. In due time, of course."

"In due time?"

"Yes, we can't just hand over the Lien that we have collected for the poor people of Vale from the good, and honest people of Atlas over to Vale without making sure it will be used responsibly."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Why, Vale will need supplies, and someone to supply said supplies. Supplies like dust, most likely."

"And that is the SDC's bread and butter." said Weiss quietly, seeing what her father was up to.  
Dust, was her father really just planning on lining his own pocket with this?

"Yes, is it not fortunate that we are in such a fine position to… help our fellow man in Vale?"

"Yes, but what about other things? Like building materials? Concrete? Steel? And food?"

Jacques held back a sneer. "I'm afraid that we do not deal in such things. Now if you don't mind, I've some other visitors today. Members of the council and other concerned parties."  
Spinning his chair around he let Weiss know that this discussion was over but Weiss thought she could see her father pull out a white and silver armband.

Weiss exited the study, the paper about the concert still in hand. To her surprise she found Klein waiting for her with a tray. Odd, had he not been escorting the general earlier?**  
**  
"The good general was able to find the way out once I gave him directions." said the butler as if he had read her mind.

"Ah, I see."

"Now, would You fancy a hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find that your father keeps his study dreadfully cold."**  
**  
Weiss took the mug off of the tray with a smile. Yes, her father's study was always quite cold.

"Thank you, Klein. It is most thoughtful of you."

"You know what I think?" asked the butler with a small smile before hiding his face behind the tray. When his face appeared again his brown eyes had turned red.  
"I think it's to balance out all his hot air."

His voice was gruff and quite uncouth, but Weiss couldn't resist giggling at that.  
Nor could she help but be in awe of Klein's guts, to make such a remark about his employer when they were just outside said employer's door.

Alas, this side of Klein was not very suitable for most of his duties as a butler, and so he began to change to another. A sneeze turned his eyes blue, and another turned them yellow. All while Weiss was giggling. She hadn't been in such a good mood for quite a while.  
"And there's my happy little snowflake." said the man that had practically raised her.

"Thank you, Klein. I needed that."

"You're most welcome." said Klein as they began to walk along the hallway. After a while, Klein's face turned serious despite his eyes still being yellow.

"My apologies if I pry, but have you perhaps thought of leaving Atlas for a time? Visit friends? Or maybe take the good general up on his offer on attending Atlas Academy?

Weiss raised an eyebrow. How did Klein know of that? It had hardly been five minutes since Ironwood suggested it to her.

"We talked." explained Klein without missing a beat. "We were both of the opinion that a change of scenery might do you good after being held up in your room for so long. What with all that has been going on with the company as of late and the company your father and brother have begun to keep."

"I'll... consider it." said Weiss, finding Klein's behavior a tad odd. What was he getting at? What about the company her father and brother kept? And what about the things her father had implied about Jaune in Vale?

"But I think I'll retire for now, Klein. I've got to practice after all."  
And a lot to think about.

* * *

**At a farm**

* * *

'_So one more time: it's been a little over a month since the attack on Beacon?_'

"Yes!" said Oscar to the disembodied voice of Ozpin, the dead headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale. Not that Oscar knew anything of that. He had only told the voice what date it was and where they were before finding the need to sit down with his knees pulled close to his chest.

'_This is strange, and very worrying. My reincarnations normally take much longer than this. Several months usually, years even. Something must have interfered with it._' mulled Ozpin.  
Oscar could swear that he felt his own thoughts begin to turn around as the dead man got to thinking. But that couldn't be right, or could it?

"Interfered? What could possibly interfere with something like that?"

'_I have a guess._' said Ozpin. '_And if I'm right it's __**who**_ _could've done it, not __**what**__. You would do well to remember that._'

"And how can you be so sure that it is who you think it is?" asked Oscar, becoming more and more concerned with his mental health by the moment.

'_There are very few with the power to do something like this. And I believe I've seen this one's hand in a lot of goings on as of late, from Arc's enrollment to Mr. Winchester's 'injury'._'

"I've no idea who those people are." said Oscar groaning. Even as he kept hearing Ozpin's voice in his head it started to grow ever weaker and Ozpin began to sound tired.

'_Not yet, but I believe you will in time._'

"Sure. But why?"

'_Because you will meet-_'

"Not that!" exclaimed Oscar. "I meant, why send you back in the first place if you would have reincarnated on your own to begin with?" asked Oscar.

'_I think I was sent back to deliver a warning. And to 'do my fucking job as an educator for a change'._' said Ozpin but his voice was growing ever more tired.

"You think or you know?"

'_I think._' answered Ozpin. '_It's hard to remember what happened on the other side. I think he was busy with other things than just giving me instructions._'

"Warn who? About what?"

'_I don't know about what. It's all blurry right now. All I know is that something is coming and we need to warn Arc. it can only be him the Emperor could mean. And that is why Oscar, we need to hurry. Pack what you need and let us be on our way._'

"I don't care." said Oscar bluntly and got up and got ready to resume his work.

'_Oscar! Don't you understand? We need to get going as soon as possible! Jaune Sanguinius Arc must be warned about what is coming._' said Ozpin but even as he did so his mind fell back into the deep recesses of Oscar's mind.

"Well I don't care." said Oscar to himself. "I don't know who this Jaune Arc is and for all I know, all you've told me is just the product of my sleep deprived brain."

But even as he grabbed his trusted pitchfork he was overcome by the desire to wander away into the wider world.

* * *

**Well that was that chapter. As some of you might've guessed by now, I will be trying to cover the story of several character now. So not everything will be about Jaune. I intend to give these characters' story a little twist to not make them complete carbon copies of the canon.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Before I get to the actual chapter there are a few reviews that I have to address first. Mainly because some people can't seem to be bothered to check their inbox or are writing as guests on this site. In the past I've merely responded to reviews by PMs but now there are a few questions that I need answered. I'm just curious, that's all.**

**Guest**: 'What was up with the White Fang battlecry "for the blood", is it canon!?'  
\- I just felt like adding it. Any symbolism is entirely accidental. But I might find something to do with it.

Another **Guest**: "The scene where Ironwood says:  
'Or are you one of those who think that Atlas has to retake Vale from the forces that made a mockery out of our forces there? They have not forgiven us for that yet.  
Who is the "they" who haven't forgiven Atlas!?"  
\- "They" are the people of Vale and the astartes.

**Guts and Toes**: "pls pm. i hope you are not punching bag weiss?"  
\- check your inbox.

**Sword27**: "Yes finally someone did it!"  
\- finally someone did what? And check your inbox.

**Now with that out of the way, let us continue on to the chapter.**

* * *

Yang was sitting on a couch, watching TV, dressed in dull, casual clothes, not her usual lively attire.  
She wore sweatpants and a plain shirt under a simple light jacket with the right sleeve tied in a knot. Her dad had told her not to think too much about it but every time she moved she could feel the knot bump into her side, reminding her of her missing limb.

It came with a sense of loss, the knowledge that a part of her was missing and would never come back. This fact had been a major blow to her and it kept on hurting her. It hurt more than the scars on her scalp after the White Fang had tried to… after He had cut off…

But Yang Xiao-Long had lost more than her arm at Beacon. She had lost her will and courage as well.  
She had lost that fiery determination that had allowed her to go to Vale, wreak a club, tag along on her team's escapades and the will to rush head first at the man that had been hurting Blake.

Yang shook her head, trying to force the memory on Him away.  
She looked around. She needed something to distract her from the memory of the man dressed in black, wearing a white mask.

To her right there was a stack of books, all given to her by her dad as a way of getting her mind off her missing arm. Taiyang had not outright said that was the case, but Yang had figured it out.  
And that was the reason why she did not touch the books. Because a chain of thoughts took her from the books to her missing arm.

And so she turned to the TV, the great distractor, educator and time waster.  
She reached out for the remote and pointed it at the TV only for it to do… nothing?  
"Huh?"  
Yang looked down at the remote in her hand? Was the battery dead or something?  
But as she looked she noticed that the remote was still on the couch, not in her hand.

She had tried to reach out for it with her missing arm.  
But it had felt like she had grabbed the remote, like she had done hundreds of times before.  
Even now, she thought she could feel the sensation of her fingers flexing, getting ready to grab the remote again.

It was an incredible annoyance. The phantom pain she had been able to deal with, while it had lasted. That at least had been something she could understand and comprehend. But these ghostly feelings of normality were just so annoying!

Yang grunted and twisting her body she grabbed the remote with her left hand.  
With a real press of a real button, Yang changed the channel from the garbage that had been on for the last hour or so to the news.

She was greeted by the same news anchor as always, giving a summary of recent events in Vale. It was all jargon to Yang, the same stuff as always, easily filtered out by her now lazy brain.  
Until the Attack on Vale and the Battle of Beacon came up. For some reason that was always interesting, to a point.

The news showed professor Goodwitch mending buildings with her semblance, assisting construction workers somewhere in the city.  
"... With the aid of Beacon, repairs to the city are expected to be concluded within a year. Process has also been quick as the reconstruction effort has been undisturbed by any and all grimm activity, all thanks to the valiant efforts of the adeptus astartes."  
The picture changed to a Thunderhawk flying over Vale towards Beacon, no doubt having finished a deployment somewhere in the kingdom.  
"However, due to the massive structural damage several buildings sustained at the Battle of Beacon, it will still be several months before the school can open again for teaching. Until then, it will continue to serve as a base of operations for the astartes."

The scene changed to Beacon's grounds, showing a few of the space marines as well as ordinary human construction workers.  
Yang's mood lightened a bit at this. A few months? That was good. What better way to give Cinder Fall and the White Fang the finger than to just get back on with their lives and get Beacon going again?

But Yang couldn't help but notice how the reporter kept calling the space marines adeptus astartes, rather than space marines.  
Yang, having been made privy to the space marines existence by Jaune before the attack, knew that they came from space, as ridiculous as that might seem. But why was not the rest of Vale made aware of this? Was it to keep hysteria low? Was it to keep the masses calm by not telling them about the galaxy spanning Imperium yet?

Maybe it was, Yang didn't honestly care. Instead she kept on listening to the television, now showing one of the aircrafts that the space marines used, being prepared for something as it was being stocked with all manners of weapons and supplies.

"... And in other news, the astartes are about to mobilize outside of the Kingdom of Vale, with the goal of establishing communications with the Kingdom of Mistral. While some have questioned this decision and instead called it an invasion of Mistral, acting headmistress Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy and liaison between the council and the astartes forces, has assured us that the action is little more than a 'stern knock on Mistral's door.' for refusing Vale request in establishing a new connection between the CCT towers at Beacon and Haven. The operation is also intended to pursue the ones responsible for what transpired during the attack on Vale."

'_Ha!_' thought Yang. '_Of course Goodwitch would use the word stern._'  
Her good mood vanished as the new anchor switched over to another story, or rather changed focus on the current one.  
Yang's eyes went wide as she saw four faces appear on the screen, but it was only one of the that made her feel a sudden sting of phantom pain in her arm: Adam Taurus.

"...efforts of finding the ones responsible. Ever since she was last seen escaping from the Battle of Beacon along with her accomplice Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall seems to have gone undergr-"

Yang didn't listen to anything Lisa Lavender said anymore. She just stared at the picture of Adam Taurus as his last known whereabouts were. Many had tried to take him in, all had failed.

After a while she turned off the TV and just sat there, her mind nowhere.  
It had been over a month, but she still froze up whenever she saw that face.

She didn't know how long she had been there, eyes blank and remote still in her hand, when she was snapped back to reality by the front door clicking shut and the sound of her dad's voice.  
"I'm home!"

With great eagerness Tai walked into the living room, barely giving Yang enough time to put the remote aside.  
"Hey, dad."

Tai was carrying a bunch of boxes in his arms, as well as a few bags hanging from his arms. He had been busy.  
"Guess what came in today!"

"What?"

"Oh man, I can't wait for you to try this."

Taiyang's enthusiasm seemed to be infectious because Yang suddenly became very interested in whatever he was carrying.

With a shrug several of the boxes fell to the floor, but Tai did not bat an eyelid about those. He had only eyes for Yang and a long, white box that he set on the table in front of Yang.

Yang raised an eyebrow as she noticed the emblem of the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on the box. "Is it... for me?"

Tai simply nodded, but with such enthusiasm that Yang could not help but to open the box.  
Her breath caught in the throat as she saw the grey finish of the robotic arm in the box.  
Every finger, every joint was replicated by the arm. And it was hers?  
"Wha- what is this?"

She knew it was a prosthetic arm, but she just couldn't believe it. And in the box, next to the arm, was a small letter addressed to her.  
Thoughtfully, the letter didn't seem to be completely sealed, as if to allow someone one-handed to easily open it.

As Yang pried the letter open Tai started talking about the arm.  
"That is state of the art, custom crafted, Atlas tech and **free of charge**. I had half expected to have to pull some strings to get it to you, but when I made the call to Ironwood he told that he already had one of his best people working on this. For you!"

Yang listened with half a mind as she read the letter. It was from general Ironwood himself, expressing his most sincere apologies for not believing Yang's testimony about the incident with Mercury Black, despite Jaune's warnings.  
In his letter, the general said that she had fought admirably. Whatever anyone else said about her, she had the right to walk with her head high.

"Ironwood even went so far as to arrange its delivery himself," said Tai. "despite Atlas' new closed border policy. I'm just amazed it came this quickly."  
Yang nodded, noting the date on the letter. It had been sent from Atlas but few days ago.

"So, are you going to try it? Give it a few swings?"

"I... I dunno. Maybe later?"

Maybe when she had gotten her will back. Now, the fear of losing her arm was keeping her back.

Taiyang sighed and turned around to pick up all the things that had fallen on the floor.  
"Alright. Whenever you're ready then."

"Thanks, Dad."  
She got up from the couch and walked up to her room, her little refuge from the rest of the world, where she could just mope in peace.

In the living room Taiyang looked at the arm in the box, left there by Yang who had not even bothered to touch it.  
He had known that there was a chance of Yang not accepting it immediately, but to see his sunny little dragon act like this was tough for Tai.  
"She will shine again, as soon as she puts her will to it." he said quietly to himself as he turned to the kitchen. Mopy daughter or not, he still had to put on food. No way was he letting Ruby cook again so soon after she almost set the house on fire trying to make dinner.

"Ruby?" he called out.

"Yes dad?" said Ruby from somewhere in the house. Tai thought he could hear the sound of a pen on paper. Was Ruby writing something?

"Could you look in on Yang in a while?"

"Sure thing, but why not now?"

"We have to give her a bit of space… and time."

"Oh, okay. I'll do that then. ...Later of course."

* * *

Had Yang left the TV on for a while longer the Xiao Long household might have seen something most interesting. At Beacon's grounds the astartes were moving. But not in the way they had been for the last month.

Ranks were being formed by the astartes and all of their armor seemed polished. Even those belonging to the Flesh Tearers seemed to have but a bit of effort into cleaning up their armors. They were all waiting. Their father would finally walk among them once again after all this time.

A single horn sounded and all space marines and serves knew what it meant: their primarch was about to address them. All activity came to a halt as even the workers from the City of Vale realized something was about to happen. All eyes turned up to the roof of the Tower of Beacon. All around Beacon, all signals and broadcasts and screen were tuned to one single broadcast.

Glad in the colors of the three chapters that had ventured to Remnant and his wings tucked close to his back, Jaune Sanguinius Arc stepped forward to address his sons. His expression was calm and steady, but there was a clear glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"My sons" he said and his voice, carried by vox, was heard by all of them. "well met. My heart swells with pride to see what you have done during my slumber. It has not passed me by that you have been busy safeguarding this kingdom while my wounds were mended. I, and all the people of Vale, are in your debt. Your act of selflessness shall be recalled for generations to come in great stories."

"NAY!" came a collective shot from the space marines. Jaune thought that the loudest voices were those of the Lamenters.  
"That was duty! Nothing to make a story out of!"

Jaune raised a hand and the noise died down instantly. He was however, not annoyed by the interruption, but proud of it.  
"Well spoken. I couldn't agree more. But even after your watch over this kingdom, your task is not over. Our task is not over. Those who attacked us are still out there somewhere, and this cannot stand. It is our duty to find them and deliver them to justice. To avenge those lost in the Battle of Beacon and Vale, and to prevent this from happening to others. That is our mission" he told them. "One that only we can follow to its completion."

He raised his hand to his breastplate that had once failed to protect him from Cinder's blade. The injury still ached but he did not have time to waste while Cinder was at large.  
"My sons. The campaign we are heading into will be a hard-fought, have no question in your hearts. Some of us may never see the sands of Baal again or the djungles of Cretacia or the halls of the Mater Lachrymarum, but we will all fight knowing that this mission cannot fail.

We will do these things, for we are the IX, and we fear not. We are proud sons of the Imperium and the protectors of mankind. We are the Angels of Death and the Emperor's Wrath!"

Jaune was answered by a chorus of shouts and it almost felt like the Tower would crumble from the strength of the astartes' voices.  
He gave the order for the final preparations to be made and then turned around to the ruins of Ozpin's office. He was greeted by his team.  
"So how did I do?"

"Well enough." said Ren. "But I'm going to mark that as 7 out of 10."

"Autch! Careful with the sass, Ren. I'm still recovering here."

"Oh walk it off you wuss." said Nora and swung open the lid that led to the emergency exit from Ozpin's office. "So all ready to go fetch our final companion to our little fellowship?"

"Yep. Just got a few details to handle before we take some of our vessels fly us to Patch to pick her up."

"Did you remember the weapons?" asked Pyrrha. "You know she will want to see as many of them as possible."

"Pyr, please. Weapons were the first thing me and her ever talked about… apart from many people having motion sickness, of course."

"So have you done it?" asked Pyrrha.

"..."

"Jaune…"

"I'll do it. I'll do it."

They came out of the ruins of Beacon Tower and entered into the sea of activity on the courtyard. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha went straight towards a Thunderhawk waiting for them while Jaune took a detour to another craft waiting a bit away from the rest.

Even as he was intent on hunting down Cinder there was no way he could not leave a contingent in Vale. Mountain Glenn was still swarming with Grimm and he would be a fool to keep that place unsupervised. Some had suggested that they cleanse the grimm nest first, before heading out after Cinder, but they had waited long enough as it was. Any more delays and the trail might be lost forever and Cinder would be free to commit some new atrocity against the people of Remnant.  
Mountain Glenn on the other hand, was not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Are you ready?" he asked a Blood Angel standing by the Thunderhawk. The marking on his armor marked him as a member of the 4th company.

"Surely you jest, my lord? We were born ready. Is that not right brothers?"

A series of nods from the other space marines affirmed the statement. Jaune saw several other Blood Angels from the same company as well as members of the 3rd company of the Flesh Tearers and some Lamenters whose company Jaune had not learned of yet.

He spoke to them briefly, wanting to be on his own way as soon as possible as much as he didn't wish to keep these warriors from their appointed task.  
Jaune gave the final order and the contingent headed to Mountain Glenn was off. Jaune figured that he would not be surprised if he returned from Mistral to find the ghost town purged, but he had been quite clear in his orders. The astartes were to keep the grimm there contained until reinforcements could be brought in. They were of course free to try to take on all those grimm on their own, but Jaune had been quite clear that he did not wish any more deaths to befall the successors of the IX legion than necessary.

*sigh*  
"Let it go Jaune, they are grown-ass astartes. They have been looking after themselves for ten millennia without you hanging over their shoulder." Jaune muttered to himself as he saw them fly away.

"Do you get it now, son?" asked Jaune's dad, stepping up to him followed by his wife and other children.

"Get what, dad?"

"How worried I was when you decided to leave home."

"Ha! Hardly. My sons have been trained by some of the best and all have been through worse, whereas I never even had gotten a single lesson in swordplay from you. No offence."

"Yeah… I suppose. So you're going then? Despite neither you or Pyrrha having fully recovered?"

"Yep. Can't let Cinder be on the run forever. Besides, we've got Ren and Nora with us." Jaune said and with his last moments before departure he said goodbye to his teary eyed family and promised to return to them.  
"You look after yourself now, Jaune. And don't forget to write. And to brush your teeth. And don't hesitate to ask Pyrrha or Nora to help you groom your wings. Don't bother asking Ren - let the girls handle it. They know how to make it look good. And-"

"Honey, I believe he has to go now." said Jaune's father, sparing his son from an never ending flow of advice.  
"Go on now Jaune, and remember to be safe."

"I will try dad."

With that Jaune boarded a Thunderhawk with his team and felt the craft lift off the ground.

* * *

***Knock*** ***Knock***

The knocking on the door snapped Yang out of her daze.  
"Yes?"

In stepped Ruby, carefully, not wanting to disturb her sister or intrude.  
"Hey, sis. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Yang shrugged. "Like usual."

She said the words without feeling and without looking Ruby in the eye. Yang had barely looked up at her sister.

"Good, good. You… eh, keeping up with your exercises?"

"Yeah." Yang said halfheartedly. "Sit-ups, one arm push-ups and plenty of juice."

"That's great. So I, uh, I noticed Atlas had sent you a cool... present."  
She avoided calling it an arm, not wanting to upset Yang any more.  
"It looks cool, I think."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ruby looked sorrowfully at her sister. She wanted to help Yang, but what could she do?  
Especially with what she was planning to do. The letter she had hidden in her sleeve was poking at her skin. Where was she supposed to put it?

She took a few careful steps into the room and walked up to Yang's dresser.  
"What 'u doing?" asked Yang, suspiciously as Ruby pulled out a drawer.

"Oh, just checking for some of my things. I think dad might have mixed up some of our stuff. You know, girl stuff."

"Heh, yeah he would." joked Yang halfheartedly and raised her hand up to her chest and made grabbing motion with her hand.  
"Can't blame him now, can we? What with your recent growth spurt."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted flustered, using the sudden noise to sneak the letter into the drawer unnoticed.  
"I haven't gotten that big!"

"Heh, sure."  
And with that, the fire that had flickered in Yang's eyes for but a moment died out.

"Well, dad is making dinner, so get ready for that."

"Tell him I'm not hungry."

"Too late for that."

"Then give my portion to Zwei."

"Yang, you can't just keep giving your food to Zwei! He is getting fat!"

Yang didn't answer.

Without saying another word Ruby left her sister's room only to come across a rather chubby Zwei.  
"Zwei, please look after Yang while I'm gone. And make sure to keep her in shape."

"Arf!" barked Zwei and wiggled his tail.

Ruby smiled at the little dog.  
"Good boy."

Her letter to Yang delivered and hidden, Ruby walked off to take care of a few last details.  
Part of her had wanted to tell Yang of her plans face to face, but she knew Yang would kick up a fuss about it, and let their dad know. Then Ruby would have no chance of getting out of the house.

Instead she had hidden the letter in such a place that Yang would no doubt find it the next day, when Ruby was well on her way. Yang would no doubt let her dad know of the letter, it was addressed to both of them, after all.

Ruby had worked long and hard on trying to write that letter. It just wouldn't do to leave without giving her sister and dad an explanation for her actions.

* * *

Ruby grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had finished dinner a while ago and done her dishes.  
Yang was still sitting at the table, looking blankly at the now cold food in front of her.  
Taiyang was on the scroll with someone. To Ruby it sounded like whoever it was, said person wanted to come over.

Well, whoever was on the scroll with Tai had Ruby's blessings as they kept Tai distracted while Ruby snuck out of the house.

As Ruby closed the door, careful not to make too much noise, she heard the sound of footsteps coming up to her. She turned around and was greeted by a kind smile and a very familiar "Hello again".

Ruby didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Pyrrha in a hug.

Pyrrha was a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but returned it nonetheless.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Ruby when she finally pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye. The last time she had seen Pyrrha, it had been when Cinder was about to kill her.

Now, Pyrrha was there, alive and well. The only thing different was the dressing over her face and the changes on her armor. No longer was Pyrrha's chest exposed. Instead it was covered by a solid piece of metal with a single ruby in the middle, right above where Cinder's arrow had been.

"Likewise." said Pyrrha and separated from the hug. "I was quite worried when they told me of what happened, what with you not waking up after saving me."

"Heh, any time. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Pyrrha nodded at this.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for making you worry. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, there is just someone I have to say goodbye to first."

* * *

They were standing in front of a gravestone, Ruby was right in front of it while Pyrrha was at a respectful distance, giving Ruby some space while she said goodbye to her mom.

"Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been pretty busy. Yang's been… well, she's been quite down lately. Dad keeps trying to cheer her up and active, but I don't know what it'll take to get her back up again.  
Dad's still teaching at Signal, but with all that has happened, the school is out for now until everything has settled down after the attack on Vale. I think they will be back up soon, but dad is spending his new free time focusing on Yang.

Oh, speaking of schools, Beacon is getting back up, but it will still take a while. But it's in good hands. Jaune's kids, I mean his sons are camping there. They are like, just awesome! Kicking grimm butt like it's nothing. Oh! And they are all from space, mom! Space! I hardly believed it when Jaune told me about them, but now I'm just wondering if they will let me go up to space with them sometime. Not now, but maybe later. We'll see."

Ruby sighed.  
"Still haven't heard anything from Blake and Weiss. You remember them right? I told you about them before the Tournament started. I don't really blame them. With the tower still down, getting in touch is difficult. Oh, and you remember those bad guys we stopped? Turns out they were working for Cinder Fall, the one who attacked Beacon.  
So now we, that's me, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren, are going to go off after her, and stop her from hurting any more people.

I've been preparing for my trip for awhile now. I left Dad and Yang a letter, so they know where I'm headed off to. Hopefully I'm far away before dad learns that I'm gone or else he will drag me back and ground me until I'm old.  
Goodbye mom, I'll come talk to you again once we have stopped Cinder."

Ruby turned around to Pyrrha, still standing were Ruby left her, stretching her legs. Ruby understood why. When they had began walking, she had noticed that Pyrrha had a bit of a limp that now seemed to have gone away. Even after all that rest and healing, there would always be some mark after Cinder's arrows.

Ruby looked away from Pyrrha's leg and instead looked at Pyrrha as a whole.  
She had noticed the changes in Pyrrha's armor earlier, but now she was getting a more complete picture. Apart from the limp, there were some dressings on Pyrrha's face, protecting it from the elements. Pyrrha's armor had undergone some subtle changes as well.

The graves on her feet had been made sturdier and heavier, no doubt in memory of their previous failure of protecting from Cinder's arrow.  
The protection on Pyrrha's upper body had also changed a bit. It was heavier and sported more metal than before, only now it was protective, not decorative. Her chest area was now covered by a proper breast plate, hammered out to fit Pyrrha's endowment. The curves made the painted wings on the metal seem almost alive and in the centre of her chest there was a large ruby, right where Cinder's second arrow had struck.

All in all, Ruby figured that it looked good on Pyrrha.  
But what really caught Ruby's attention was Pyrrha's weapon. Akuo had been mended, but with much stronger metal. Ruby tried to make out the details as Pyrrha kept twirling the weapon around, no doubt in order to get used to the added weight.

"Oh! Can I see it!" asked Ruby, unable to contain her enthusiasm for weapons.

"Of course, let me just- Oh, darn it!"  
Pyrrha dropped her weapon by mistake and Ruby could almost hear Pyrrha biting back a curse.  
Ruby tried not pay that too much mind, and instead picked up the weapon with wide eyes.  
Running her fingers over the metal used to fix the weapon, Ruby could tell that it was no alloy she had ever come across before. Nor was the method used known to her either. But she did recognize the care and attention to detail that had been put into it.

But despite her awe, Ruby couldn't help but to frown at Pyrrha.  
"Why didn't you let me have a look at it? I'm sure I could have fixed it!"

"Well, I never really had the time. I've been asleep for about a month and I've had little opportunity to come visit you."

"Apology accepted, **IF** you tell me how you did this."

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm not the one who fixed Akuo. It was a techmarine who did it."  
There was a clear hint of unease and annoyance in Pyrrha's voice when she admitted it.

"Wha- really?"

"Really. In fact, I had to stop him from changing it any further."

Ruby nodded understandingly. Huntsmen's weapons were extensions of themselves, part of them. If anyone had even tried to change Crescent Rose without Ruby's consent she would have been quite upset. After all, it was HER weapon after all, that SHE had designed.  
Ruby figured the same went for Pyrrha and Milo and Akouo.

Ruby handed back the weapon and the two of them began to walk, Pyrrha taking the lead as she led Ruby to their destination.  
They were not taking the normal route that Ruby usually took when she left Patch. Arching an eyebrow she asked Pyrrha what was up.

"Well, we will hardly be travelling the 'normal way'" said Pyrrha with a small smile.  
"It's a bit of a walk, but this way we don't have to worry about anyone bothering us while we are getting ready."

"Oh, well... okay." said Ruby as she tried to figure out what Pyrrha had meant by that.  
"So, how have you been? And Jaune? Where is he by the way?"

"Jaune is waiting for us up ahead. I wanted to come meet you on my own. And well, we both woke up some time ago. Been trying to get back in shape since then, and getting used to having the astartes about and such."

"Uh-huh. What about you and Jaune? Things still working out with you two?"  
Ruby was actually curious. She had been expecting someone from JNPR to come and meet her, but she had expected Jaune and Pyrrha. To only be met by Pyrrha was a sign that not all things were sunshine and rainbows with them.

Pyrrha bit her lip.  
"Well… We did have an argument. About me going up the tower on my own."

"I understand. So, did you solve it or…?"

"We both agreed not to do something as stupid as that again." said Pyrrha and Ruby detected a decent amount of annoyance in the older girl's voice.

"Right." said Ruby and glanced at Pyrrha.  
"Say, are you quite… I don't know, ready for this? You and Jaune have just gotten up from sleeping. Are you two at full strength yet? Not that I don't appreciate your drive but-"

"I'm fine." said Pyrrha, cutting Ruby off. "And so is Jaune. He agreed that we just couldn't afford to wait going after Cinder. So we are going."

"Right. Of course." said Ruby.

They rounded a small hill and Ruby saw the landed aircraft. She had seen them on TV a few times, as well as the space marines that rode them, but to see them in real life was something else.  
"Woah."

"Yeah, Thunderhawks are quite the sight the first few times you see them. The astartes do have some more crafts and vehicles, but they are being prepared for deployment on the continent of Anima right now. We will need them when we get there."

"Yeah." said Ruby in a low voice as she shifted focus from the Thunderhawks to the astartes, or rather, to their weapons. Qrow had talked about them and now they were so close. They looked just as awesome as her uncle had described them. She had already realized that the space marines' weapons were not as expressive as Huntsmen's weapons. That would not work in any proper regular armed force.  
But these weapons, guns and swords alike, were big!

Smiling, Pyrrha put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, snapping her out of whatever weaponized daydream she was in.  
"Me and Jaune have given them a heads up about your interest in weapons. I think Jaune has told them to show you some of their gear. If he actually remembered to do so. Just don't touch anything without them saying it's okay."

"Iiiie! Really?"

"Yeah! Like really-really." said a feminine voice from ahead of them.

Ruby looked down the slope and saw a hammer wielding girl in a pink skirt. "Nora!"

"Ruby!" answered Nora with just as much joy.

"I'm here too." said Ren in his typical Ren fashion.

"And Ren!" said Ruby. "Hi guys! How are yo-"

Before Ruby could even finish her sentence did Nora give her a tremendous bear hug.

"We're fine. Been hanging around Beacon waiting for the sleeping beauties to wake up. What about you? Love the new look by the way."

"Heh, thanks."

"Yeah, you have really filled up since the last time we saw you."

"Wh-wh-what!? Really? Gosh, well… I guess it's because of dad's cooking and Yang's lack of appetite. I've kinda been eating more as dad will not have wasted food in his house."

"So Yang is not doing so well?" asked Ren.

"Well, she could do worse. Atlas sent her a new arm, on Ironwood's orders. It got here earlier today, but Yang didn't seem very interested in trying it out."

All were quiet for a while, sorry for Yang's lost arm, until Nora snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh, so that's what that was about!"

"What was what about?"

"Earlier today, Jaune got a report about an Atlas military vessel entering Vale's airspace. They were not expecting anyone from Atlas so things almost got ugly." said Ren.

"Almost?"

"Well, they should have waited for clearance first." said Ren stoically. He was not too fond of the restrictions regarding travel, but with all that had happened he understood why the precautions had been implemented.

Not quite comfortable with that subject, Ruby changed the subject.  
"Well, thanks for liking my new clothes. But you guys don't look too bad either. You really changed things up."

"Thank you." said Ren and Nora in unison.

As they got closer to the encampment Ruby finally got close enough to properly judge how big the space marines were. She wouldn't lie, it was quite frightening, especially as several of the astartes turned around to look at her with their red eyed helmets. But her worries dissipated when Jaune greeted her with a wave of his hand.

But even at a distance, Ruby could see that Jaune was quite tired as he talked to the astartes around him.  
"Is it just me or does Jaune look a bit... overworked?"

"Who wouldn't be after trying to learn 10.000 years of history in a few weeks." said Ren.

"10.000 years!?"

"Yes, Jaune, or rather Sanguinius, died about 10.000 years ago and he has been trying to catch up on all that has happened in the Imperium since then. It has not all been happy news."

"Boy, you said it Renny. Jaune looked like he was going to bite someone's head of a few days ago when they told him about some Siege of Cracks or something."

"Siege of Vraks." corrected Ren. "And yes, he was quite angry."

"Well it's 'only' 10.000 years. it can't be worse than professor Oobleck's-" began Ruby but was cut off by Pyrrha.

"10.000 years of history of an entire **galaxy** with more wars and conflicts than anyone should ever have to know of. Plus, he is going through a book by one of his brothers."

"Oh. I see."  
Yeah, that was worse than Oobleck's classes. And Port's for that matter.  
Ruby shifted her attention to the space marines when they entered the area they had cleared.  
"Say, what's with the different color schemes? Didn't Jaune just have one legion?"

Pyrrha nodded and explained briefly how the chapters related to the IX legion. She had just finished telling Ruby of the foundation of the Lamenters when Ruby shook her head like she was studying for a very hard test.  
"How do you keep track of all of them?"

"It's easier than you think, but for now you only have to keep track of the Blood Angels chapter, the Flesh Tearers and the Lamenters. Oh, and speaking of the Lamenters..."  
Pyrrha waved to a Lamenter who merely nodded back. Noticing Ruby's confusion Pyrrha explained.  
"He saved us both at Beacon, Ruby. He shot Cinder's arrow out of the air when Qrow was carrying us."

"He shot it out of the air?"

"Yes, from a flying Thunderhawk to boot."

"Woah." Ruby was simply amazed by that.  
Still, she got the feeling that these were not all of the astartes. Where was the rest of them? She didn't have time to ask as Jaune walked up to the group and greeted Ruby.

"Hi Ruby! Good to see you again."

"Hi Jaune. How are you?"

"Still a bit sore in some places, but otherwise okay. Hey, have you gotten taller?"  
"Of course I've gotten taller. I drink milk."

Jaune smiled at the classic Ruby-line and began to walk with her for a bit.

"Okay, so can I go and see the guns now?" asked Ruby with a gleam in her silver eyes. She was not even bothering to hide her anticipation.

"I've had my sons prepare a selection for you over there." he said and pointed at a Thunderhawk.  
"And Pyrrha reminded me to actually do it." he admitted.

"Yay! Thanks Jaune!" without losing wasting a second, Ruby ran off in a cloud of rose petals, leaving the others to catch up to her.

"Oh as chain sword! Uncle Qrow mentioned these. How long are the teeth? What are they made of? How sharp are they? What's the output on the motor? OH!GUN!What's the caliber?What sort or bullets does it fire?Can it do full auto?Can it be modified? Does it have-"

It was quite an interesting sight, seeing the little reaper in her red hood throw question after question at a Flesh Tearer who was struggling to keep up with the barrage of inquiries.  
The others joined her in the Thunderhawk and the astartes got ready to move out. It is time to set off.

"Not that I don't appreciate all of this, but why are we are packing so much heavy weaponry? I thought we would just head straight for Haven?" asked Ruby and looked up from a Chain Sword that she was holding like a baby. She was panting after having asked so many questions without inhaling at all.

"Well, there is a good chance that we will have to make a few stops on the way, in case we run into some village that needs help."

Ruby shrugged. "Well, I'm always up for kicking grimm butt."

"Hang on." said Nora, butting in. "You're not going to question us not going straight to Haven?"

"Nope. It makes a kind of sense, I guess. Besides, with all that has happened I'm sure people are worried, and that brings grimm."  
She fell silent for a while, playing with the trigger of the massive weapon, making it roar.  
Ruby smiled gleefully and added with great delight she added "And like I said, I'm always up for kicking grimm butt."

"Heh, I like this one." muttered Skoraen, fangs flashing.  
"It's always good to take the battle to the enemies of mankind."

"But are we expecting trouble?" asked Ruby worriedly as she began to prod more intently at the weapon in her arms.

"Our auspecs have detected several emergency broadcasts from minor Mistralian settlements along the border recently as well as general pleas for aid. Of course, with the CCT still down, the Mistarilan authorities don't know about any of that." explained Skoraen, matter of fact.

"Aren't there anyone that can do anything? Police? Military? Huntsmen?" asked Ruby worriedly.

"They are spread thin." said Jaune with a sigh.  
"Mistral is the largest of all the kingdoms, but it's only got a population on par with Vale. There just isn't enough people to watch every crook and corner. Any other forces are tied up as well."

Ruby sat still for a moment before speaking again. "So we're going to help them? Right?"

"You bet!" said Nora.

"Well, the public support won't be bad either." said Ren, thinking a bit further ahead.

"True, talking with the council will be a lot easier if we got some public support." noted Pyrrha and looked over to Jaune who was enjoying the trip. He nodded.

While it was true that he could not leave all those unprotected villages alone when there were so many grimm about, there was another reason why he would help them out.  
Eventually he would have to meet with the council in Mistral, who would be rather hostile towards him and his little trip into their territory. Jaune hoped that by gaining some public support, he would be able to convince some council members to not take up arms against the Imperium.

Oh well, a problem for later.

He tapped a combeed hidden in his armor's collar and asked for a final update from his sons on their way to Mountain Glenn. All seemed well and he hoped it would remain that way.

Ren walked up to him and they looked down on the ground, getting further and further away from them.  
"The journey will be perilous, whether we are travelling with the space marines or not. And we might not even find the answers that we are looking for at the end." he said.

"Yes, but it's the only way we got. And none of us would be here if we weren't up for it."

With a final trust of the engines, team JNPR and Ruby were of to Mistral on their hunt for Cinder Fall.

* * *

From a distance Qrow watched as the Thunderhawks took to the sky, carrying his niece and her friends.  
He finished chewing down a protein bar as well as downing an energy drink. He would need the extra energy if he was to keep up with them. He really hoped that they would make many stops to help out the good people of Mistral, because otherwise he wouldn't have a ghost of a chance of keeping up with them.

Checking his own gear a final time and making sure he had Ozpin's cane with him, Qrow jumped down from his hiding place and began to follow his niece in bird form.  
'_Why couldn't they have just walked?_' he thought as he saw the Thunderhawks pull ahead of him.

* * *

**In the land of darkness**

* * *

"Show me, girl." said Salem in a commanding tone.  
They were in the same room where Salem and her subordinates had held council before. Only now there were only Salem and Cinder at the table. Emerald and Mercury were standing at the back, watching. Mercury looked bored but in reality he looked on with interest. Emerald was also vested in what was going on, but unlike Mercury, she was worried.

This all had something to do with what Cinder had done down in the Vault at Beacon, to Arc. It was about the power of the Maiden. Or rather, what the Maiden's power shouldn't have done.

"Show me the flame." said Salem, patience running low. She grabbed Cinder's wrist and held up the young woman's hand when Cinder didn't immediately do as she was told.  
"Show me it now."

Cinder hesitantly obliged and in the palm of her hand came a flame.  
Mercury tilted his head somewhat. How was this different than all the other flames Cinder had made before? Was it because she now had 'the full power of the Maiden' or some other bullcrap.

Salem didn't waste time on words and instead tightened her grip on Cinder's wrist.  
"Do you take me for a fool? Show me the flame you made in the vault! The one that hurt the Angel!"

Cinder focused on her hand and made a new flame. And another. And another.  
But no matter how many times she tried to remake the flame, it just wouldn't emerge.

"Enough." said Salem. "I'm disappointed in you. All that effort and nothing to show for it."  
She let go of Cinder's hand and contemplated for a moment.  
"Child, do it again but this time remember the time in the vault. Remember what you felt, what you wanted at that moment, the words you spoke."

Cinder nodded and thought back to that moment. She recalled the excitement she had felt when she thought of snuffing the champion out of existence right before her beloved's eyes. She remembered her delight when the foolish Angel had gotten struck down instead and how he had been powerless to stop her as she hurled the second flame at his partner.

Cinder wanted to feel that again. The feeling of holding the fates and lives of others in her hands. Yes, that was power. That's what she wanted.

As Cinder kept thinking even crueler and malicious thoughts a flame came forth in her palm. There it was. The flame that had once brought the Angel of Beacon low. And if it had done that to him, then what could it do to others? Oh, what delicious and malicious thoughts she was having.

Emerald stared wide-eyed at the flame. It made her want to jump out of her own skin and just run away.  
Mercury was completely silent. A gut feeling told him that something was wrong with what he was seeing. In the corner of his eye he thought he could see something move, but when he looked there was nothing there.  
Both of them were sweating despite the air feeling very shilly. The light in the room didn't seem to illuminate as much as they had done moments before.

Cinder looked at the flame with her one remaining eye. She wanted it to be bigger, stronger, more powerful. But even as she did so did Salem reach up to the flame and put her hand in it. It did not burn the Queen of the Grimm's flesh but Salem looked taken aback by it. She stared at it intently, sometimes turning her hand as if to get a better feel of it.

Mercury began to crouch, almost getting into a battle ready position. He kept seeing things at the corners of his eyes. Was it an illusion? A trick of the mind or eye? He looked over to Emerald, intent of slapping her if this was her semblance's doing. But it wasn't. Emerald looked even more worried than Mercury felt. She was frozen, staring at the flame in Cinder's palm and at Cinder who seemed lost in its baleful glow, her wicked smile growing more and more as the flame grew.

Mercury reached out to grab Emerald, intent on making a run for it if what he was seeing didn't stop soon. But before he could the flame was gone. Gone were the motions at the limits of his vision. And gone was the smile on Cinder's face, now replaced by a puzzled look.

Salem had grasped hold of Cinder's hand with her own, as if to smother the flame. Black tendrils were reaching out from her hand like thorns around hers and Cinder's hands as if to ward of something. She looked greatly concerned as she contemplated what had just transpired.

"Cinder." said Salem in a grave voice. "You are to never conjure that flame ever again."

"Mistress… I don't-" said Cinder but was cut off by Salem, leaning closer.

"Never call upon that flame ever again!"

"But it-."

"NEVER!" said Salem and a mass of darkness pulsated out from her towards Cinder, ready to consume her if she disobeyed.  
"Do not conjure what you cannot put down. Never forget that, child."

"Understood." said Cinder in a defeated voice and bowed her head.

"Good. Now leave me. There are matters I must attend to. We will continue your training later."

"Understood."  
Cinder rose up from her chair and made for the door. Emerald and Mercury moved to follow her.

Alone in the chamber, Salem sank back down in her chair.  
She hoped that she had put the fear of Salem into Cinder, and that said fear would be stronger than Cinder's lust for power. But even so, she was worried.

The flame Cinder had shown her, that she had used at Beacon, did not stem from the Maiden's power. No, this was something else. When Salem had gleamed into the flame she had not just been looking. She had been feeling, and listening to it. She had tapped into the vastness from which magic stemmed from and what she had heard had sounded like cruel laughter. And she had felt a will. Or perhaps several ones.

What could it mean? The gods had abandoned Remnant long ago, vowing to not return until they were called upon. And no one had done that yet. She was sure of it.  
But that begged the question: what had made Cinder conjure that bale flame in the first place. It did not belong to the arsenal of the Maidens. Salem was sure of that as well.

Had it been the Angel who caused it to happen? No. That couldn't be it. The flame had hurt the Angel, not aided him.  
Or perhaps the flame had come to hinder the Angel, to stop him? That was a possibility but who or what would seek that out apart from Salem herself?  
But the Angel was dead. The children had seen him fall. Perhaps that meant Cinder's mysterious benefactor might stay away from now on?

Only time would tell, and Salem had plenty of that.

* * *

Cinder walked in silence, followed by her disciples. Both Emerald and Mercury had calmed down after what they had experienced back with Salem. Both of them seemed to believe that Cinder would never dare to tap into the flame again after her talk with Salem.

But Cinder was thinking. Her mistress had forbidden her from using this power ever again. The only reason for that was if the power was dangerous, a threat. And if it was a threat that even Salem worried about then it must have been a very great power. But then why had it only ever affected the Angel?

And as far as Cinder was concerned, there is no such thing as enough power when there was more to be had. But for now, she would leave that matter be. Who was there to use the power on anyway? The Angel was dead.  
So Cinder would leave the baleful flame be, and instead devote her energies to mastering the powers of the Fall Maiden. That power was of use to her. For now she had other targets. Targets like Ruby Rose.

'_Paaatiencccce, belooovvveed Cinderrr. The time willll cooome for the flame to burn aagaiiinnn._'

* * *

**At a farm in Mistral**

* * *

Oscar sat on his bed. A book illuminated by a single lanters rested in his hands and his eyes scanned the pages, absorbing every word on them. All of his mental effort was turned to the book. There was nothing else but the book to him at that time.

"-ar!" "Os-" "-car" "OSCAR!" came the voice of Oscar's aunt, finally snapping Oscar from the book,

"Wha-what?"

"Have you gone deaf? Dinner's almost ready!"

"Oh, dinner. What're we having?"

"Don't matter! You're eating it anyway!"

"I never agreed to this!"

"Too bad for you! You live under my roof, you eat my grub! Now wash up!"

Oscar got up to do as his aunt had 'asked' him to do when the voice of Ozpin spoke up.  
"We have to leave, Oscar. We mustn't dally."

Oscar paid the voice no mind and continued walking. He had been making a conscious effort of ignoring the voice of 'Ozpin'. He was determined to follow the age old principle of "if I ignore it, it will go away".

Pity that Ozpin didn't share Oscar's view on the matter. He had tried that method is a few of his past lives. You can all guess how that had turned out for him.  
"Oscar. Oscar! We've wasted enough time here already. We must make haste."

"Don't. I've decided you're not real. And that's that."

"Oscar, I'm sorry. But this is not for you to decide. It wasn't for those that this happened to before you, and if we don't get going soon it will be just as bad for others in times to come." chastised Ozpin. The dead man continued in a softer voice.  
"Oscar, I get that you're scared and worried and hesitant to accept this. I understand that you would much rather believe yourself insane rather than accepting this. But it's the way things are. I wish with all of my being that this wasn't the case, but it is. Our souls, our auras, have merged and we are stuck with each other."

"Shut up! I have wasted enough time talking to y-"

"Think of Haven, Oscar." said Ozpin, cutting off the boy's sentence. Describe the Lionheart's office."

"How on Remnant am I supposed to do that? I've never seen…" Oscar's words stopped as a vision of an office appeared in his mind.  
"Oh shit." Oscar's anger seeped out of him as he was recalling the office of Haven's headmaster. It seemed so real.

"Try to describe it." said Ozpin, urging Oscar on.

The words were slow to come out of Oscar but come they did. He described it in great detail, the mahogany desk that Lionheart was so fond of, the small table for quests and then the tea set that he had given to Lionheart.  
Oscar snapped out of memory lane as he realized that he had referred to himself in first person as if he had given the set to Lionheart. But it had been Ozpin who had given it to him! But- but- that would mean...

Sensing the shrink in the armor around Oscar's resolve to deny him, Ozpin took his chance and began pouring more of his memories into the boy's mind. Oscar would probably hate him for it, but they had dallied long enough already. And there was more at stake than Ozpin's eternal battle against Salem.

Ozpin focused on the later parts of his most recent life, hoping to show Oscar how they, the world had come to be in this particular situation and why they had to go to Haven. He did not have time or any hope of showing Oscar everything. And Oscar would probably not even remember half of it.

Not before Oscar slumped down on the floor did Ozpin stop. It was a cruel method, Ozpin admitted, to cram his memories into his new host like this.  
The few other people who he had done this to had rarely taken too kindly to it and normally resisted the changes the most, often hampering their task out of spite despite the need for cooperation.  
But Ozpin had been through this song and dance before. He knew better than to rely on Oscar's innate goodness to get him moving. He looked into Oscar's mind and found desires and wishes as were common for boy's in Oscar's age. A desire to not lead his entire life a mere farmhand. The boy, like so many others his age, wanted greatness. It wouldn't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but Oscar could have it. If only he got going to Haven. If only he would help Ozpin deliver his warning to Arc.

But for now he needed rest, and so would Oscar after this ordeal. Ozpin retreated to the depths of his host's mind and let the boy mind himself. He only hoped there was still time for him to do what he needed to do.  
"I am sorry that it had to be this way. But this is bigger than either of us and Salem combined."

* * *

Oscar heard his Aunt call out for him. It was time for dinner. He had dozed off for a moment. Whatever Ozpin had done must have done it to him. But if there was any consolation it was the fact that the dead man seemed to have been even more winded by it than Oscar for he did not respond when Oscar called.

Oscar pulled himself up and began walking towards the kitchen. Even as he quickly washed his hands he mulled over what Ozpin had showed him.  
He ate slowly and didn't speak as he dined. His aunt even asked if he was alright or if he was feeling ill.  
He said that he was fine and kept on eating. A few minutes later, he asked her if they had any book about Haven.  
"There is just something that I began to think about." he said.

They did indeed have a book about Haven, and in it was a picture of the headmaster's office. It was just like he, and Ozpin, had remembered it.  
"Dang it." he muttered under his breath. "I guess I don't have any choice but to go now."


	32. Omake II - On the hunt and doctoring

Omake 2 - on the prowl and doctor's visit.

* * *

"**Bugger off and pox take you!**" said the Plague-Father as he swung his ladle at the intruder.  
"**Isha is my wifu and mine alone!**"

"Call me!" called a feminine voice from somewhere behind the god of pestilence.

The mighty warrior was hurled over the rotting garden of the Plague God. But even as he flew away he smirked. He had gotten closer than ever before. He had seen what he was looking for. All of his searching had not been for nothing. Next time, he would get even closer and then his father would be up and kicking ass again.

Pity though that he would not get back at his quest as soon as he wished.  
The false scent of the warp and the stench of the rot of Nurgle gave way for fresh air, darkness was pushed away by the bright light of day and the sound of people that were celebrating having their gut outside of their body.

Through a warpgate and out of the warp he went only to land on his feet. Before his feet even touched the ground he could hear the warpgate closing.  
'_Dammit, now I've got to find a way back there again._' he thought as he took a breath of fresh air for the first time in… one? Perhaps two millennia?  
"Bah! Keeping track of time in the immaterium is pointless anyway!"

He looked around casually. There were people there. Not corrupted people to boot. They were all scared, obviously. They were ordinary civilians and he was who/what he was. It was only natural. And given that he did not recognized the cut of their clothes or architecture probably meant that they didn't recognize him either.  
But even so, they did not panic. In fact, they seemed almost happy to see him. But they did whisper about him being 'one of them'.

His superhuman ears caught every word but they gave no context. Did the people around him mean outsiders, or people in armor? Imperials? Did they mean space marines or maybe even other primarchs? After spending so much time in the warp the terms 'impossible' and 'improbable' had lost a lot of weight with him.  
He wanted answers and he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Stepping forward he grabbed one of the humans. The man shrieked a bit as he dangled by his shift a good meter off the ground.  
"Alright, I'm going to ask ye some questions and ye are going to answer 'em."

"Yes!"

"What do you mean by 'one of them'? Are there others like me here? Is this the Imperium?"

"Imper-what? I don't know anything about no Imperium." said the man.  
"B-but there are others like you here. Not as big and their armor was different. They came yesterday! At night! Big ships from the sky, killed the grimm dead, that's what they did."

He pondered this for a bit.  
Not as big as him and the armor was different and they had come in ships from the sky? That sounded like space marines. The grimm was probably some minor xenos-species or some other crap.  
"What color was their armor? What chapter did they belong to?"

"Don't know nothing about no legion, sir. But the ones I've seen have been in yellow, red or black. All three sorts of them."

All three sorts, red, black and yellow armor. And this person had most likely not noticed their heraldry. It could be any chapter, really. Throne, this would be so much easier is Girlyman had just showed his book up his own ass.

"Um?" the man he was holding noticed that he was deep in thought and tried to offer some help. All in order to get down faster.  
"If it's any help sir, they came because the Angel told them to when-"

"What!?" The warrior snapped and pulled the man even closer to his face.  
"Tell me!"

"The Angel told them to come and they did. I don't know what he is, but he has these large wings on his back."

"Where is he!?" the tone of his voice made the man flinch.

"He is at the hospital! He was injured! Please don't hurt me!"

The warrior growled at the man who threw out an arm and pointed.  
"That way!"

He moved. He didn't know what to expect. He needed answers.  
As he moved forward, heedless of traffic or the mortals around him he made his way to the hospital. The people shouted and began to run. Some seemed to go fetch for someone around the corner.

Not soon after there was a group of space marines turning around the very same corner.

They all staggered as they saw him. Some of them tried to hail him but he would not stop. In fact, he now went faster. He recognized the heraldry of the Blood Angels, his legion, and the mortal had spoken of some Angel.

Could it be him? But he was dead. Or was he?

* * *

**At the hospital**

* * *

"Auw."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but could you go back to saying 'I'm sorry' again? It was a lot more tolerable that you saying auw."

"I'm sorry…"

"See, that's better."

"I swear, you two are just so hopeless." sighed Livia Arc as she looked over her son and his partners.  
"You both went to death's door less than a day ago and this is what you are talking about?"

"We're sorry." said the couple in unison.

"Good, now the doctor told me that-"

Before Livia Arc could go on there was shouting from outside.  
"For the Emperor!"  
Yep, that was Cardin alright. But who was he fighting?

"**Out of my way, ya milksop!**"

The doors swung open as Furion staggered in, helmet quite dented.  
"My lord, forgive us! We tried to stop him but he-"

"**Where is he? I can smell him!**"

"Wait." said Jaune. "I think that might be-"

"**Brother!**"

The doors were literally blown off their hinges as the primarch of the Space Wolves barged in.

"Sigh. Hi, Leman."

"Jaune, is this-?"

"Yes, Pyr. This is Leman Russ, one of my brothers."

"Throne! It really is you! But you're so tiny!" shouted Leman and pulled Jaune up from the bed to look at him despite Jaune's, Pyrrha's and Livia's protests.

"Leman, Please put me down. you 're crushing my ribs. I kinda need those."

"No really. I've seen wolf cubs bigger than you."

"Yes Leman, but-"

"I mean, for Helvete's sake, you look like you haven't fought or fucked anything for decades, you MILKSOP. Have ye no wolves?!"

"Leman, for the love of-"

"I mean, come on, you've got to-"  
The wolf king stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air. He leaned closer to his brother, still sniffing. Then he sniffed in Pyrrha's direction, leaning close in to get her scent.

"Oh ho ho ho! Brother, I owe you an apology."

"Leman, don't."

"You actually have fucked someone! I didn't think you had it in ya. And it's a pretty thing too."

Pyrrha's face was buried in her hands, hiding her blush. Jaune had told her that Leman had been raised by wolves but for him to be able to tell of their activities together like this was so embarrassing. And that had been weeks ago!

"Alright, alright. Now why don't you tell big brother Leman why you are in this sorry state. And someone get me a drink and tell these Imperial Fist-wannabees to sod off!"

"We are Lamenters!" protested Furion.

"And if ah' don't have a drink in me hand soon, yer gonna lament ever being born. Now git!"

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

"So she kicked yer arse?"

"We kicked hers just as hard!"

"Doesn't change the fact that ye' got yer arse kicked."

"Alright, fine! You try to do better in my shoes. Let's see how you handle her."

Leman stroked his beard, thinking. "Yes, that sounds like a fine idea. Only I'm doing it in my own shoes. Now don't get yer feathers in a bunch. Just relax and let big brother Leman take care of this. Key thanks, bye."

Just as suddenly he had arrived, Leman Russ departed to find the cunt that had had the gall to hurt his little brother.  
Cinder Fall had better be ware, the Wolf King of Fenris was on the prowl.

* * *

And so, after the sacking of the Branwen tribe for the sake of gathering information, Leman Russ had picked up the trail of his quarry. He had let them know that he was coming with a mighty howl. He wanted sport and it would have been unsportsmanlike to not let them know that he was coming for them.

The bandit tribe had been a nice little warm-up, but now it was time for the real show to begin.

* * *

Cinder and co. were running for their lives. They had been running for days but this guy just won't quit. They all knew that he was just playing with them in terms of endurance. But stopping would be suicide, they knew that. That only left the option of running.  
Cinder was really regretting that she was wearing heels right then.

"We can't outrun him!" shouted Emerald.

"Not a problem!" answered Mercury smugly.

"What was that, Merc? You can't possibly run faster than him!"

"I don't have to run faster than him! I just have to run faster than **you**!"

"Aw, hell no!" said Emerald and threw one of her guns at Mercury's legs. The chain wrapped itself nicely around the legs and Mercury fell down to the ground.  
"That outh to buy us a bit of time." said Cinder even as she didn't bat an eyelid towards her fallen 'teammate'.

It did not take long until they heard Mercury's pointless pleas for mercy. The girls didn't care. They were too busy running away.

Something flew overhead and landed in front of them. It was one of Mercury's legs. Their pursuer had not even bothered to stop to finish Mercury off.

"Use your illusions already!" shouted Cinder, fear and panic starting to kick in.

"What do you think I've been doing!? He doesn't give a fuck about them!"

"Do it anyway! Or so Salem help me, you damn street rat!"

* * *

He was catching up. He had chased them long enough. It was time to put and end to this farce.  
The green-haired one was trying to shake him off again with her mind tricks. It would do her no good. The girl could mess with his his vision as much as she wanted but it would not help her whatsoever.  
He could track them blindfolded with only his sense of smell. But this was getting annoying.  
"More damn magic." he muttered and hefted the other leg that he had taken of the boy, with the intent of keeping it as a trophy, and threw it.

* * *

Emerald shrieked as something hit her, knocking her over.  
"Cinder, help!"

"NOPE!" said Cinder as she kept on running for her life.

Before she could even begin to curse at Cinder, Emerald felt herself getting picked by the neck. She saw a snarling face. An inhumanly broad face. She had figured that it was one of the ones that she had seen at Beacon but the one that has been hunting them is even larger than the ones she saw at Beacon.

She cast an illusion, trying to making it seem like she was a large snake about to bite him.  
He didn't even flinch.

* * *

Was this girl-child still playing with her mind games? Hadn't she learned that it was pointless by now?  
Leman could tell that what he was seeing wasn't real. The textures were off, the shades as well. Not to mention the lack of snake-smell.  
Leman drew a deep breath. This one wasn't worth the edge of his sword. He saw the confusion on the girl's face and then he roared. It was a roar that could outdo that of a Titan.  
The mortal stopped moving in his hand, blood leaking out from her ears and eyes rolled back in their sockets.

He tossed her away, without care. He just hoped the last one heard it. He wanted her to be ready to provide him with a real fight.

* * *

Cinder heard the roar, felt it resonate in her very bones.  
He was coming for her now. There was no one left for her to throw between him and her, no one to stand in his way.  
She increased her pace, hoping that it would buy her some more time. But just as she began to speed up she came to an abrubt halt. She was at a cliff. A quick glance revealed it to be a loooong way down.

That's when he emerged from the trees. He stood about twice as tall as any mortal man. In his hand was a blade longer than one as well. His very presence instilled a sense of cold into her.

"Well?" Cinder is almost surprised to hear this figure speak.  
"Won't you draw your weapons? I don't want this to be too easy. Show me the skill that wounded my brother."

His brother? Was this behemoth the Angel's brother?  
Cinder hardly knew what she was doing when she summoned her blades. She knew that they were about the only thing that could offer her any protection. But how were her swords meant to stand up to his massive, long, and hard, sword?  
She focused. She already knew that he was very large and fast. But she doubted that he was agile. She would need freedom of movement if she was to reach the weak points in his armor.

She attacked but despite the warriors bulk he merely walked around her, merely keeping his blade pointed at her to keep her at a distance. He looked bored.  
How dared he!? She was the Fall Maiden! She had beaten the Invincible Girl! She had reduced Beacon to ruble! Who was he to take her this lightly.  
She lashed out wildly, too wildly, and overextended. The hulk of a man didn't hesitate to punish her for it. With a swift swing he severed her new arm.

Cinder cried out in pain and leaped back, crasping the severed appendage. That is when he grabbed her.

* * *

"Ah was wondering what would break first: yer spirit, or yer body?"  
It was a simple enough trick, Leman figured. It had worked quite well on Magnus so why not use it on this one as well?  
He hoisted her up into the air, grasping her by the hip and shoulder and then drove her down on his knee. And he did not let up until he was certain that it was over. No running of into the warp for this one.

"That takes care of that. Now let's see if Ah' can't find me some ale somewhere here."

* * *

**Some other place - a place that no sane human would ever want to be in.**

* * *

Emerald was waking up. Her ears were still ringing but her head was clearing up. She was laying on something flat, not the stony ground of the forest she had been running through before.

She tried to move her hand to touch her head, to make sure everything was still there and in one piece.  
*Thud*  
Her hand didn't reach her face. Instead she felt restraints around her wrist. And around the other one! And her legs and everything else!  
Where was she? How had she gotten there? What was going on?

"Ungh" Suddenly lights were turned on, blinding her despite her eyes already being closed.

"Succubi and Haemonculi, welcome to the biannual 'SURGEN-OFF!'" said a voice and Emerald peaked through her eye lids. The figure was thin and dressed in… she didn't know what. It looked alien. The figure looked alien. The whole place looked alien.

Tilting her head to the side she saw someone else, a man, restrained just like her. He was scared. Emerald could tell by the smell that he had shat himself out of fear.

They were in some form of arena, spectators all around them, each uglier than the last.

"Let's welcome todays challenger, UUUUrien Rakaaarth!"  
There was sheers and applause as a figure stepped forward and headed towards the table where the man had shat himself.  
What did it mean? Was there one subject per victim? Who was Emerald supposed competitor? She struggled to get free but it was to no use.

"And in the other corner, the defending champion! Let's give it up for FAAAAABIIIUUUS BIIIILEE!"

The crowd erupted in a mix of cheers, applause and booing. Whoever this person was, was not very well-liked by this creatures.  
Whoever he was, Fabius Bile stepped towards Emerald. She could make out a large frame that reminded her of the warriors she had seen at Beacon. But this one had a leather coat strung over his armor and robotic arms reached out from behind his back.

Fabius traced a line across her cheek, as if inspecting her face. "What a pretty face. What soft skin." he said. "I'll enjoy turning it to sand paper."  
He said the words in such a way that even the most depraved criminal would have sounded like a saint in comparison.

The mechanical arms behind his back reached out towards her, each holding a different tool. Fabius licked his lips in anticipation.  
"Oh, don't worry, little one. I won't let you die until we've won this little game. And if it hurts, scream."

"Ready! Set!" shouted the host. "SURGEN-OFF!"

Emerald screamed, but in the dark city of Commorragh, that's life.

* * *

**So yeah, not as inspired as the previous one. I admit that. I did have half an idea to write an omake with the fabulous custodes as the second but then I noticed that I had this laying around. So I decided to finish it. Oh well, maybe custodes some other time?**


	33. Chapter 31

First: holy saint Celestine on the hood of a Leman Russ battle tank, you people seemed to like the last omake!Like seriously, no other entry in Prim-Arc has gotten so many reviews. Sure, a few of them were about the story as a whole, but still, hot dayyym'! And I do admit that I might have gone a bit overboard with having Emerald ending up in Commorragh. Just wanted to see if I could top the Ultra-torture.  
But yeah, I've smashed Mercury's balls to oblivion and traumatized Emerald. I guess that means I'll have to come up with a way to mess up Cinder. I'm thinking having her meet Vulkan or another fellow... a real kidder, one might say. A fellow who, contrary to popular belief, actually has a sense of humor. But I'll deal with that one later. Until then, I've other omakes that I've promised to write and I do consider myself a man of my word. But I'm also a quite forgetful man as well so... I'll try to remember them.

Another matter regarding omakes, I'm kinda working on a Christmas/Sanguinala special, but it might be a bit too much for me to deal with on my own. Anyone who might be interested in helping out can let me know.

* * *

**This chapter is not very important to the story but I couldn't leave these matters be. I mean, I could have skipped it all and then just said that it had happened in some other chapter but I had already begun to write this so I'm using it. Waste not, want not. Next chapter will probably be a bit more interesting, I hope.**

* * *

The ground under his feet made a crunching sound as he walk along the road away from his aunt's farm. Despite the possible dangers of the journey ahead, Oscar had decided to not bring any other attire than his usual clothes and a backpack containing a few items, hardly all of the things Ozpin had recommended he bring along with him. Oscar understood the dead man and his advice fairly well, but it was only that all those thing belonged to his aunt. Not him. And Oscar was not one to steal. Ozpin had resigned his objections when Oscar brought up this fact and instead embraced the principle of travelling light.

Taking a moment to look back for a last time, Oscar went through a mental list for a final check. He had his clothes, his backpack, a bit of food, he had finished as many of his chores at the farm as he had been able, and he had left a note to his aunt, telling her goodbye and giving her an explanation for his departure. Not the real reason of course, but leaving without an explanation had felt wrong.

He turned back to the path. This was it. Only a bit further and he would be further away from the farm than ever before. The feeling this fact gave him was unsettling.  
"I'm sorry." said the voice of Ozpin in his head. "I know how it feels. Even without squatting in your mind, I would know for I've been in this position many times before."

"Yes, it does feel a bit crazy." said Oscar. "Everything about this is crazy, but despite that it feels right."

"That is good. But be cautions. Going out into the world can be a dangerous business. Once you step into the road, one can never be quite sure where it takes you."

"Well I've you to lead the way, don't I?"

"You do." said Ozpin. "But since we are on the way Oscar, mind telling me if you see that boulder in the distance?"

"Yes." said Oscar hesitantly.

"Good. Do you know what it is in relation to us?"

"No."

"Why, dear Oscar, it's within perfect jogging distance. Now get going." said the dead man as Oscar groaned.  
"Best face it Oscar, you will have to fight sooner or later. Better get some muscles on you while there is still time." said the dead man and Oscar could swear the man was smirking in the back of his mind.

* * *

Blake walked down the ramp from the ship. Despite the worries she had about her upcoming meeting, she was quite pleased with being back in Menagerie. Not to mention having solid ground under her feet once again. The salt smell of the ocean mixed with the scent of the lush greenery of her homeland. She glanced around. All around here there were people, either waiting for someone or trying to sell somebody something. Blake was tempted to buy a treat for herself but now was not the time for that. Besides, she was still quite stuffed after Sun's banana…  
Dust it's a good thing she didn't say that out loud. It wouldn't even take a Yang to twist those words into something indecent.

She walked on for a while and kept listening to her surroundings. Soon enough cat ears picked out the sound of Sun, who had decided to sneak off the boat rather than run off in broad daylight like he had done when he had gotten to Vale.  
"Made it! Those sailors didn't stand a ghost of a chance of catching me."

"If you say so."

"So this is Menagerie then? It's a bit more crowded than I thought it would be. I mean, I've never seen so many faunus in one place before."

"It's what happens when the world tries to put all of the faunus species on a single island that's two thirds desert, and told to make due."

Sun looked at her perplexed. He had looked up Menagerie during the trip. He had 'borrowed' maps from the ship's crew and studied them. The island, or rather continent, of Menagerie was huge! How could it be cramped?  
"But-but-but, why not expand? You have an island the size of a continent to yourselves! A bit of desert never hurt anyone."

"We tried, but this isn't Vacuo, Sun. Our deserts are much more dangerous than yours. Every expedition ever sent was never heard from again. The humans knew that it would turn out like this and they still did it to us."

"Then how did you guys make it? How did you make this?"

"We were told to make due, and we did the best we could. The result..."  
They got on top of a hill and got a proper view of the town that Blake called home. "... was Kuo Kuana."

"Whoa… you guys did good. It's beautiful. I don't think I would ever want to leave here."

"But what if it wasn't a matter of wanting? What if you had to live here, knowing that you had no other real option? That is why this island, this town, ultimately is the greatest symbol for us faunus being second class citizens."  
She got quiet for a moment, looking over the city. Yes, this was home for her, even if it was an eternal monument to the oppression of her kind. There were children playing, adults making a living, commerce and life. People were making the best of what they had.  
"And if we don't succeed in stopping the White Fang, all of this might be taken away from us as well." she said.

Sun put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, none of that. We won't let it happen."

Blake nodded before taking a deep breath. "It's not like we have much of an option. Alright, time to go home."

"Oh finally. So which one is yours? Can you see it from here? Oh, I bet it's that one! I like the color."

"Not quite. It's that one." Blake said and pointed out a building.  
"Uh, behind the big building or in front of it? I never figured you for one of those that can't point straight."  
"It **is** the big one."

While Blake would not admit it openly, watching Sun realize what house she lived in was quite amusing. And not having to hear him talk for a while was refreshing and it gave her some time to mentally prepare herself for a meeting that she had put off for far too long.

* * *

Blake takes a deep breath and reached out for the knocker.  
"This is it then? The moment of truth."

It made a heavy sound on the large door. Blake stepped back a bit to allow the door to swing open without hitting her in the face. Sun didn't bother, having stopped some distance from the door to stare in awe at the building.

After a few moments Blake could make out the sound of footsteps coming from inside the house. Too light to be those of her father. That could only mean that it was her mother coming to answer the door.  
And true enough, the door swung open to reveal Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna. The woman's eyes lit up as she saw who had knocked and her eyes perked up.  
"Blake?"

"Hi, mom." Blake said quietly. She barely had time enough to raise her arm in greeting before her mother had her in a tight hug.

"My baby girl." said Kali but instantly let go as Blake winced at her touch. Kali looked on in horror as Blake reached down to her stomach. Kali's maternal instincts kicked in and immediately reached for the worse possible possibilities.  
"What happened? Blake, who hurt you? You!" she said and turned sharply towards Sun. "Do you know who did it? Was it you!? Tell me now or I'll peel your tail like a banana!"

"It wasn't him, mom! Sun didn't do it!" Blake said and stepped between her mother and Sun who was holding up his hands as a sign of submission.  
"It was Adam. He was at Beacon and I ran into him. Mom, we need to stop the Whi-"

Kali noted only Blake's first sentence, ignoring the second, and changed from inquisitive to caring and worrying, inspecting the mark on her daughter left by Adam.  
"But the Battle in Vale was over a month ago! With aura this should have healed by now with rest!"

"See! I told you Blake, and your mom agrees. You should have been resting."

Kali snapped up and looked at Sun questioningly. "What!? She hasn't been resting?"

"Nope. The whole trip she has been up and about, worrying about the one thing or the other, despite me telling her to take it easy and heal."

"Mom, it's not that ba-" Balke began but was cut off by her mother grabbing her by one of her human ears and dragging her inside.

"You are going to get some rest young lady while I cook up some chicken soup! You've clearly not been eating properly either!"

"See, I told you Blake. I told you to eat the bananas but nooo~, you had no time for bananas." said Sun and followed the two Belladonnas inside. Blake was struggling to get out of her mother's grip as she was being dragged to a couch.

"Mom! We don't have time for this! We need to stop the Whi-"

"Grab her legs, boy! Don't let her run away! We're getting her on a couch before she can hurt herself anymore!" commanded Kali and Sun instantly moved to obey.

In a few short moments, Kali had Blake tucked in on the couch and wrapped up in a blanket so tight that Blake could not move an inch. Sun couldn't help but be inspired by the efficiency of the older woman, or the curves on Blake's body that had now become very apparent in her skin-tight bonds. But Sun was wise enough not to comment on that as Blake was looking quite upset with him for assisting her mother. And not to mention the possible reaction from Blake's mom if he said those words out loud.  
Said mother had disappeared to fetch something for Blake to eat, leaving the two youngsters alone.

"Kali? What is going on? Who are you talking to?" asked a deep male voice and Sun heard footsteps coming closer. A large shadow moved across the floor and Sun estimated that whoever it belonged to must have been quite tall and broad.  
Sun looked to Blake's face and by observing were her eyes were pointed, he figured out exactly were the man was standing. The monkey faunus turned around to see a very tall man with an impressive beard and broad chest standing there, hands on his hips.

His posture relaxed as he was clearly surprised by the sight of Blake. Then he got a curious look on his face as he looked at what was in front of him: his daughter tied up in the presence of a young man with a bare chest while Kali was nowhere to be seen.  
Yeah, Ghira's mind was jumping to… quite the conclusions.

But for the moment he let these thoughts slide, knowing that his girl was back, safe and moderately sound.  
It did not take long for Kali to return with a tray full of food and drink and soon the whole family was united.  
Sun smiled at the sight and picked up a banana for himself and sat down in a chair. He figured he had best relax while he could. Once Kali had ensured that Blake had eaten and rested for a bit the time would come to discuss what had happened in Vale. As well as Blake's and Sun's purpose to be in Menagerie.

* * *

It did take a while for Blake to finish her meal, and the second serving, and the desert, and all the extra treats and bits of food that Kali kept on bringing her. The process was further extended by Ghira wanting to know of Blake's journey and how Sun had tried to look after her.  
If Sun was uncomfortable with how Ghira kept looking at him, he didn't show it. Kali did however intervene in Sun's favor. It seemed like she had taken a liking to the young man, praising him for trying to get Blake to embrace common sense about proper diet and rest while one is injured.

By the time the youths were done telling the married couple about their trip to Menagerie they had gotten to the point of afternoon tea.

"We were so worried when we learned what was happening to Vale." Kali said. "Vale wasn't perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it or its people didn't deserve what happened to it."  
"Quite." said Ghira, quietly sipping his tea. "We were following what was happening as best we could ever since the start of the Vytal Tournament. You did quite well for yourself, Blake."

"Hang on, you guys watched the tournament? You get CCT-signals all the way out here?" asked Sun, interrupting Ghira.

"We used to." said Ghira with a hint of annoyance at Sun's question. "The signal could be rather shoddy at times but yes, we used to get a signal until the tower in Vale went dark."

"We were quite surprised to see you on the same team as Weiss **Schnee**. Before you left I never thought I would have seen such a thing." Kali pointed out. "But not as surprised as when we saw Jaune Arc for the first time."

Ghira nodded in agreement. "We did not not what to think when we first saw his wings, even less when we saw the fangs. Nor did we when we saw him again, calling for his 'legion' before everything went dark."

Blake nodded quietly and cradled her teacup. They were getting to the heart of the matter.

"Blake?" Ghira asked. "Do you know him, this Jaune Arc?"

Blake nodded.

"What is he? Who is he?"

And so Blake told them of what she knew of Jaune Arc and the few times she had spoken with him. She mentioned how his fangs had appeared out of the blue the day after the entrance exam. She mentioned how the Wings had been revealed when the grimm had breached Vale for the first time.  
Then she mentioned how Jaune had called upon his own team as well as RWBY, SSSN, CFVY and CRDL along with some others to respond to a threat that was coming, orchestrated by Cinder Fall. And finally Sun told them of the astartes' arrival and what they had supposedly been doing since the Battle of Beacon.

Blake then told them of what the White Fang had done under Adam's orders, of how the astartes had dealt with these faunus and why she had made such haste to reach Menagerie.

At the end of the discussion Ghira and Kali were both pale in the face and gripping their teacups tightly. They understood why Blake was so fearful of the Imperium after what she had seen. But at the same time, they couldn't understand how or why the White Fang would have committed such atrocities. They both knew that their old movement had gotten more violent since they left, but to this extent?  
"Sienna, what are you thinking?" muttered Ghira under his breath. "And what are you going to do now?"

"Do you really believe Sienna ordered it?" asked Kali. "I know she didn't want to do things our way, but this? It's too much."

"You're right. But who else could have ordered it? Maybe it was Adam? He always leaned towards the violence."

"Um, who is this Sienna you are talking about?" asked Sun confused.

"Sienna Khan." said Blake. "The High Leader of the White Fang."

"Ever since I stepped down from the position, that is." said Ghira, now lamenting the fact that he ever did so. "But it doesn't make sense. Sienna turned to violence to show the humans that we were serious about our cause, not to enact this form of atrocities. What I really want to know is why this has never come up during the meetings?"

"What meetings. With who?"

"The White Fang." said Kali with a deadpan expression and turned her attention back to her now cold tea. "I suppose you should bring this up at the next meeting."

"What?!" said Sun and Blake in unison.

Ghira rolled his eyes at the youths. Was it really so hard for them to think that the former High Leader and current Chief of the largest faunus civilization would stay in contact with the greatest faunus rights movement on Remnant?  
"I will bring it up." he said and got up. "I want answers, and they are very much due."

"When will the meeting be?" asked Sun.

"Hm? Oh in a few days." said Kali. "And I think it would be a very good idea for you to were to keep a low profile until then. You leaving the White Fang made quite a few people a bit upset. As for you Sun, you're not local and with your… abs, you would be noticed. So do be a good boy and stay quiet as well."

Blake and Sun nodded quietly and tried to mentally prepare for breaking bread with the enemy.

* * *

Alas, keeping low would not help neither Sun or Blake for their arrival had already been noticed. For Kuo Kuana was a major city with people everywhere, and not all people were friendly. Even as Sun and Blake had entered the house of the Belladonnas, word was being sent to the leaders of the White Fang in Menagerie. And these leaders, owed their allegiance to Adam Taurus.

"Brother, it would seem as if young Blake Belladonna has returned."

"Quite so. How should we proceed? Do you think this will affect our plans?"

"I fear it will. She will most likely speak of what happened in Vale to her father. He in turn will become… difficult to deal with."  
"Yes. He will have questions and will be expecting answers. He might not appreciate the truth of our cause or the philosophies of Brother Adam."

"And so he must be dealt with."

"Indeed, brother. Indeed. But the question is how to go about such a task."

"I was wondering if we should let sister Ilia know of young Blake's return. I believe she would be elated."

"Yes, but first we should inform Brother Adam of this interesting development. This might warrant an acceleration of his plans. Ghira might seek out Sienna for answers and perhaps even ally with her. The future hangs in the balance. Some of our brothers still waiver on whether or not to commit to brother Adam's ideas or if to stay by Sienna's views after Beacon. We must not let them fall to doubt or hesitation."

"We must not let that befall our plans. Contact brother Adam, I'll speak with sister Ilia."

* * *

They had made quite decent progress on their journey when Ozpin decided to let Oscar have a breather. He needed the boy stronger, sure, but making Oscar so exhausted that he could not defend himself in case something happened would have been a very bad idea.

As Oscar kept moving forward at a steady pace, Ozpin was thinking. He had been doing that a lot recently, contemplating his past choices and the decisions he had made. Some of these thoughts bled into Oscar's mind and he caught glimpses of people. He recognized the face of Ozpin's killer, Cinder Fall, and other faces seemed like he knew them already. The image of a girl with long red hair in a pod, screaming in pain, came to his mind. Ozpin had been thinking about that a lot.  
"Who was she?" asked Oscar. "Was she one of your students?"

"Yes. She was. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos."

The image changed to the memory of Pyrrha Nikos leaving, carrying something, nay, someone, leaving Ozpin behind.  
"She left you to fight that Cinder on your own?"

"Yes, and she did it because I told her to. I could not afford her to die back there or else all that I asked of her would have been for nothing. I can only hope she made it out alright."

"You sound sorry about it. Care to talk about it?"

"I… asked something of Pyrrha, something that I should not have of anyone. I believed her to be ready, and I told myself that I was doing the right thing. But I couldn't have been more wrong. I should have looked for another solution. I should have acted sooner. I should have turned to someone with more experience. I was a fool and she, Beacon and all of Vale paid for it."

"It couldn't have been that bad, right?"

"Oscar, how would you feel about the idea of having a complete stranger's mind, will and conscience overwriting yours, leaving nothing left of the old you?"

"What!? That's terrible! A mind is a terrible thing to lose."

"Yes, and I essentially asked her to take on such a fate, taking away her own life, friends, family and potential future. I can only imagine it to be a very extraordinarily stertorous process on everyone involved.'

"So, like what is happening to us?"

'Yes.' said Ozpin and with that the dead man's voice died away and Oscar was left with his own thoughts. Ozpin had hardly told him everything, apart from him having made more mistakes than anyone else on Remnant, ever. And this mistake-prone man was stuck in Oscar's head. Oh, what joy.  
But the worst part about their current arrangement was that Oscar could always feel a bit of the self-loathing that Ozpin did. And it was always there. Only now it seemed a bit stronger than before. Whatever Ozpin had intended for Pyrrha Nikos was clearly something Ozpin seemed to dwell a lot on.  
But if it would have been so bad for this Pyrrha, how would it turn out for Oscar? The thought was concerning to say the least.

Eventually they came across a train station, their destination. Oscar allowed himself a moment to sit down on a bench and eat a sandwich and look around for a bit. He had never really been of his aunt's farm before so this was all new to him. Everything looked so… unfarmy.  
'That is not a word, Oscar.' said Ozpin, his mind surfacing again to take in the scene.

"I know, it just, well you know, crazy."

'I know, I've been in your shoes plenty times before. Now, if you've rested enough, it's time for us to get a ticket.'

Oscar nodded and walked up to a machine with a screen on it. "Okay, let's see how this goes." Tapping on the machine's screen made it lit up and he was greeted with a big "Welcome! Scan Lien to begin."  
He did as he was bid and held up a card to the scanner only to be shown that he had too little Lien to afford a ticket.

'I was afraid of this.' said Ozpin.

"Great, and I'm assuming that you don't happen to have some hidden stash of Lien hidden somewhere, or that you could conjure up some out of thin air?" muttered Oscar.

'No, I'm afraid that my closest stash is in the City of Mistral. You're on your own on this one.'

"But how-"

'Quiet! Someone is coming!' said Ozpin and Oscar tensed.

"What do you mea-"

'Be quiet, I said! Do you want people to think you're crazy!?'

Oscar turned around and saw a tall man, not to mention broad as well, step towards him and the ticket machine. He was dressed in simple clothes in brown and green. His face was tanned and he sported a decent looking beard. He moved a lot smoother and quietly than his large bulk would have one believe. Oscar moved out of the way for the man for if this was a figure that had Ozpin worried, then he did not want to anger the man.

'Stay calm. And whatever you do, do not even hint at me being here.' urged Ozpin as the man walked up to Oscar and raised a massive fist only to bring it down on the machine. Oscar thought the machine would break as it began to beep and make other noise until it spat out a single ticket. The man took it and turned to leave before he stopped and looked at Oscar. The boy felt like someone had glued his feet to the ground as the man looked down on him. Ozpin seemed ready to assume manual control at any moment and make for the hills but remained calm.  
"Boy…" said the man.

Oscar swallowed. "Ye-yes?" Had he been found out? Did this man know about Ozpin?

"Can't you afford a ticket?" said the man and looked over to the machine.

Oscar was at a loss for words for a moment, then he spoke up. "Yes- I mean no! I tried to purchase one but I didn't have enough Lien."

The man grunted and slammed another fist down on the machine. "Damn rail road, keeps raising prices so that no one can afford them. Here."

The machine produced another ticket that Oscar carefully took.  
"Thank you, sir. Uh, have a pleasant trip."

"Likewise. And in the future, do not let yourself be hindered by such a small obstacle." With that the man turned away and left Oscar to himself.

'_Who was that?'_ thought Oscar to himself and was almost startled when Ozpin responded.

'Someone from my past. Someone who I would prefer not to deal with for now. We'll keep as good an eye on him as we can but let's not risk anything.'

'_So what now?_'

'Well, could you take a closer look at that poster over there? I think it might concern us a bit.'

"Uh, sure." said Oscar and got up to look at a poster on a billboard. Unlike all the others, this one was new, fresh and not halfway turned into mold like the others. Oscar was overcome by a sudden sense of worry, stemming from Ozpin, as he looked at the picture.

It depicted a winged humanoid with horrifyingly long, blood soaked fangs, reaching out for Mistral from Vale with one hand while holding a wicked sword in the other. In the crook of his arm was a beautiful girl lying dead with her throat torn open. Oscar recognize her as Pyrrha Nikos from Ozpin's memories. And then there was the figure with the wings. Oscar could only guess it to be Jaune Arc, the Angel.  
Jaune Arc's figure seemed to stand up from the map and just reach over to Mistral and in his shadow were vague outlines of corpses and destroyed Atlesian ships.  
"TAKE UP ARMS! HE IS COMING!" said the poster. "DO NOT LET HIM DO TO YOU WHAT HE DID TO HER!"

"Oh no, this, this is bad!" said Oscar horrified. Was this supposed to be the figure he and Ozpin were meant to find? He seemed horrible!

'Indeed.' said Ozpin in a very disapproving tone.

"Are you worried?"

'A bit. This might prove troublesome yet but until we reach Haven and get to see how deep this sentiment runs with the people I suggest we do not ponder on it too much. And yes Oscar, his wings are real. And no, he is not a warmongering bastard. If he is headed towards Mistral it will not be for any malicious reasons. What I'm worried about is Mistral actually taking up weapons against him and Vale. Not to mention the fear this must be generating among the general populace.'

"So, what's the plan?"

Ozpin was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. 'We continue to Haven and see what the situation is actually like. Regardless of the political situation there, our chances of reaching Mr. Arc would better there than anyplace else in Mistral.'

"Right, better get going then. I think I hear the train coming."

* * *

Yang awoke with a gasp. She was in her room, lying on top of her bed. She had just had a horrible nightmare of Adam Taurus.  
She took a moment to look around and to let the familiar view of her room calm her down. Everything was fine. She was alive and Adam Taurus was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head a bit and saw the new robotic arm given to her by General Ironwood. The sight of the prosthetic made her mood sour.

She had not been in a good mood for quite a while, not since Ruby left. She had just packed up and left. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to Yang's face. Instead she had hid a note in one of Yang's drawers, giving and brief explanation of her reasons for going into mortal danger in Mistral.  
Yang felt betrayed. First Blake had ran away and now Ruby too. Only Ruby had actually given a reason for leaving so Yang could not blame her as much as she did Blake. But that meant that Ruby was out there in the big wide world hunting bad guys while Yang was on her bed, doing nothing.

Part of her felt ashamed, another part felt spiteful toward her sister for making her feel ashamed in the first place. Yet another part of her wanted to follow her, to help and protect her sister, but she couldn't. She was a brawler with only one arm. What good was she anymore?  
Hell, even Vomit-boy, frickin' VOMIT-BOY! was up and about and he had been stabbed through the heart and had a wing broken. Had that stopped him from going off to Mistral to hunt for Cinder Fall? No, it hadn't. So what was holding Yang back? She had an arm, factory fresh and ready to use, her bike was fueled up and waiting for her to get going and she had a place to go. So what was she lacking? Was it courage? She did wake up in a cold sweat from time to time after dreaming of that bastard Taurus. And who wouldn't be? She had lost an arm to the bastard. It wasn't like her arm would grow back. How was she supposed to get past that? How was she supposed to deal with something like that? Could she even do it?

She was stirred out of her melancholy by the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. She recognized her dad's voice but who were the other two? She got up and headed down. She needed a drink anyway.

When she got to the kitchen she was met by the sight of professor Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port talking with her father. Port had a leg up on the table as he was talking about a story.  
In his best imitation of Qrow's voice, Port asked the other men "Like what you see?"

Oobleck snickered and Tai just burst out laughing.  
"That's spot on! I always said that I did him a favor! The girls just couldn't stop looking at him."

"Oh, do you remember his face when Summer told him that it wasn't a kilt but a skirt?"

"Bwahahaha!" With a burst of laughter Port fell over on the floor.

"Hang on. Uncle Qrow wore a skirt? Why hasn't anyone ever told me about it?" asked Yang as she stepped into the kitchen and took in the scene of Peter Port sprawled over the floor, giggling at the memory of Qrow in a skirt.

"Because Qrow's got even better stories on the rest of us than he would tell other people if he ever caught us mention it to anybody." said Oobleck.

"Oh, like what?"

"I've already said too much, but I can tell you that it involves Goodwitch, a jackhammer, and a -"

"Woah there Barty! let's wait until she is a bit older until we tell her about that one. Besides, Glynda would chase you like a hound if she found out that you even mentioned it to one of her students. And Miss Xiao Long, please join us."

"Oh yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please do."

"Nah, I'm good." Yang said and planted herself on the kitchen counter next to Tai. "So what's up?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom. And with Beacon closed for the time being, we're on leave!"

"Meh, not for long. Glynda has been working 'round the clock to maintain order in Vale. Distributing what dust we still have, directing work crews, trying to keep the council in line. Like seriously, we have had to spike Goodwitch's drink in order to get her to sleep, lest she overwork herself. Not that she would need to. With all the manpower we been given by Mr. Arc, it's only a matter of time before the repairs are done in full. But Barty's got a point. Ever since the astartes started to clean house, there hasn't been that many grimm for us to deal with. I don't mind the rest, but this is getting a bit boring."

"Hey, let's not worry about that right now. There will always be a need for huntsmen, whether the space marines are here or not. Heck, I heard a rumor that they might enlist us in the retaking of Mountain Glenn someday."

"Yeah, that's gotten a lot of people stoked, alright. A lot of resources and manpower went into making that place. No doubt a lot of people want it back. So anyways, we were standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow and his skirt, and then Oz tells everyone, 'It's time to work on our landing strategy!' And Qrow had decided to wear the skirt like a kilt."

"So you mean he was…?" asked Yang.

"Going commando, yes."

"Well, the Branwen twins have always been... interesting, to say the least."

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai. Or maybe that's why he went for it? Who knows, maybe he too sneaked a peak at Qrow's legs."

"Rawr." said Oobleck as he made a claw-like gesture with his hand.  
Tai failed to come up with a proper answer while the other two men laughed.

Yang looked at the three men in front of her. All were veteran huntsmen, all good enough to be given the task of teaching future generations of huntsmen. They had probably seen more stuff in their lifetimes than she had ever imagined. Her thoughts regarding her recent stagnation came back to her. These men had probably lost before. Had been scared before, and yet they seemed to have moved on. Maybe they could help her?  
"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Why of course! We're teachers. We teach."

"How do you deal with fear?"

"Um, pardon?"

"Fear. How do you deal with it? How do you get over it?"

After a while Port spoke up. "Fear is like any other emotion. It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Some move past it, others confront the object of their fears better prepared than they once were. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

Yang blinked. Had Peter Port, braggart extraordinaire, just admitted to being scared?  
But Port was absolutely serious. Nothing would imply that he was joking. Same for Oobleck.  
"Yang, if you are thinking of getting your head back in the game, now is the time to do it. Don't wait. Decide now."

"But what if-"

"If you wait anymore, you will just get weaker and weaker. And if you wait anymore, getting back will just take even more time."

Yang turned to her dad who just nodded.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Teach me." Yang said and made a fist. "My sister is out there somewhere, looking for one of the most dangerous women on Remnant and I'm here doing nothing!"

"So you need someone to give you a swift kick in the ass to get you going?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Well…" said Port. "Since you asked for it."

"Wha-" Yang did not even have time to finish before Oobleck had darted out of his chair and grabbed hold of Yang's clothes and tossed her out the window. Yang's mind barely registered the sound of the glass shattering against her aura as she flew through the air, absolutely dumbfounded at what was happening.

She hit the ground and rolled for a bit, losing momentum as she did. But even before she had gotten back up, Port was there, swinging a solid fist at her.  
"Huzzah!"

Yang ducked one blow and another, and another. Port was not letting up. She tried to block but then realized that she only had her one arm. Her flimsy defence was easily swatted away by the heavier man. She spun around and used the rotation to strike at Port who simply caught her hand in his.  
"Is that it? Cinder Fall must have messed around more with the tournament than we thought if this managed to get to the finals!"  
With almost a shrug he sent her hand away from himself and left her wide open for the following blow to her centre, knocking her back towards the house.

"Come on, you can do it! Just give him the good ol' one-two!" shouted Tai as he was trying to find all the glass shards from the window.

"I only have the one!" shouted Yang and bolted up again, her anger growing greater by the moment. She activated her semblance and rushed at Port but he caught her blow. Even as she was using her semblance, she couldn't overpower him. With only one arm she couldn't make him budge. His brawn and footing was enough for him to take or deflect her blows. They were at a standstill. Yang just couldn't dish out enough blows to overwhelm the man. If she only had her arm, then she could break through his defense. Several times she tried to strike out with her missing arm, only to get hit in return as she presented an opening.

"Not good enough!" said Port and rushed into Yang with his shoulder. She dodged but couldn't counter attack.

"That's right Yang, keep moving! Don't stand around flat footed!"

"I know! How about instead of giving me lousy advice you can come and give me a hand so I can beat up this damned loudmouth!?"

"Sure!"

"Sweet! Then let's-"  
*Thud*  
"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!" On the ground next to her was her robotic arm.

"What? You told me to give you a hand."

"You know Tai, I think this might be one of the reasons Raven left you." said Oobleck but wasn't heard by anyone.

Yang looked hesitantly at the arm, not certain if she should put it on or not. The sound of Port charging snapped her out of it. Grabbing the prosthetic, Yang rolled aside and in one motion attached the arm. There was a feeling like a static shock going up to her shoulder and the arm jolted to life.

Yang tested the arm. The fingers curled as she tried to make a fist. The elbow bent and she raised her hand. After a few jerking motions it began obeying her quite well.  
"Raaagh!" snapping around she caught both of Port's hands as he tried to hit her again. The new arm held firm. A lot firmer than her original arm.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." she said and pushed forwards. She had the better footing and pushed Port back.

"Ho-ho. I doubt that." grinned Port.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I have back-up."

"Wha-"

Out of the blue Oobleck joined the fray. Yang barely had time to back away from Port before the younger teacher was there. Oobleck and Port shared a high five as Oobleck tagged in.

"A huntress has to be ready to adapt. Your foes will not remain the same, nor will they fight fair."

"So you're two-timing me!"

"Not yet, just mixing it up." said Oobleck and adjusted his glasses before getting ready while Port walked away.

"Then bring it on!"

Tai merely smiled as Yang charged the speedster that was Oobleck. His sunny little dragon had gotten her fire back. She might have had an inkling as to fight the boisterous Peter Port, but she would have to learn to deal with faster and more agile enemies as well. Maybe he too would join in the fun, but for now he had glass shards to pick up. Maybe he could send the bill for a new window to Goodwitch? Port and Oobleck were on Beacon's payroll after all.

"Well, that was unexpected. If I knew it was going to turn out like this, I would have asked Glynda to join us tonight." said Port as he sat down on the porch."

"Well, you're all welcome here anytime."

"Tai, I hesitate to ask, but have you heard anything from young Miss Rose yet?"

"Not much. Ever since Arc's forces landed on Anima all I've heard is the official messages we've been getting from Anima. I think she could ask Jaune to have the astartes send me a message on her behalf, but I don't think she wants to be a bother to them. But I know she is okay. And that is all that matters."

"Did you ever think of going after her? Bring her home?"

"I did but, I had someone else to look after. And then I realized that this is not something I could keep Ruby from going. As much as I wish it wasn't, this is Ruby's, Arc's, maybe even Yang's fight. They shouldn't have to fight it, but here we are, and we can only hope that we have taught them well enough."

"We screwed up. Mostly Ozpin and Ironwood, but we all screwed up in some way. We dropped the ball and Now the children are picking up the slack." said Port glumly and looked over to Yang and Oobleck. Oobleck was currently giving Yang a close lesson in gardening. Particularly on how to turn soil with one's own face. Yang had rushed in and gotten tripped over and was now getting an object lesson on why not to do that. "There was still so much we had to teach them."

"Yeah. But at least we can teach Yang some of those things while she is still here."

"Right you are. Hey Barty, let's switch!"

Tai put the shattered glass aside and returned his attention to the training going on. Yang was on the losing side, as expected. She was young, headstrong and very determined. But Port and Oobleck were far more experienced than her. Yang still had a lot to learn, primarily not to over rely on her semblance to much and also to not rush in without thinking.  
Well, now she was learning the hard way. Neither Port nor Oobleck were foolish enough to charge up Yang's semblance to any meaningful degree, instead they just wore her out. And what few burst she was able to get off were either dodged or tanked. Yeah, Yang's semblance gave her a huge power boost, but what would she do if she came across someone who could take it better than some petty goon? Well, experience is an effective teacher, if a bit harsh.

But if Yang was to head after Ruby any time soon, training would have to be harsh.


	34. Chapter 32

**Alrighty then, we get some more meat on Weiss' story. I do hope you all get what I'm implying about her father's "friends". And yes, it's 40k related.**

* * *

"_I'm not your pet, not another thing you own._

_I was not born guilty of your crimes._

_Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore._

_I won't be possessed,_

_burdened by your royal test._

_I will not surrender._

_This life is mine._"

Weiss finished her song and bowed to the audience. The audience began to applaud but in the corner of her eye she could see her father not clapping, an expression of indifference on his face. Next to him was Whitley, slowly clapping while leaning closer to his father, whispering something into the man's ear. No doubt something condescending about her and it almost looked like Jacques nodded at the boy's words.

She finished her bow and exited the stage, finally able to quit her feigned smile. She did not enjoy being her father's tool for political and financial gain. That was all this concert was. But there were oddities. She recognized some of Atlas' elite, both financial giants as well as major political players, and then there were new faces. And she would have to mingle with them later. What soul-sucking 'joy'.

* * *

The party proved to be every bit as tedious and boring as she had feared it would be. And then there were the actual people. Dust, how she despised them. But even so, she behaved, even trying to smile at her father's poor excuses for jokes.

She was stuck seeing and listening to her father entertaining some quests. At his side was Whitley, who unlike his sister, didn't seem to mind his father's humor.  
The guests were some of Atlas' financial and political elite as well as other individuals, many of which wore a white armband.  
Both of the male Schnees wore the same sort of white armband. It was of the same cut as the one Weiss had seen her brother wear before only now she got a much better view of it. Atlas's crest was embroidered on it in silver, surrounded by a crown walling it off from the other kingdoms' crests. They called themselves 'The Friends of Atlas' and seemed to be mostly focused on bolstering Atlas' prestige and financial situation. As well as their own.

And then there was another bunch that she had never seen before. They did not belong to the other groups she had seen at the party but all of them seemed to have been invited by either her father or by other quests. Many wore the same armband as her brother and father and did greet each other like they were old associates. A common feature Weiss noticed among these people were their girt. They all seemed to be quite fat.

"Ah, Jacques, how nice to meet you again." said one of them, approaching the Schnees. "How have you been? I trust business is going well?" The two men shook hands and locked eyes for a moment. It seemed weird, but Weiss almost felt like she was seeing the two men conversing without words somehow as their faces for brief moments displayed different emotions ranging from surprise, confusion and acceptance.

"Oh Crassus, I've been doing quite well. And as for business, well it's as well as one could hope it to be, what with Ironwood's embargo and all."

"Yes, yes, but our leader-"

"Our chairman, you mean. The chairman of the Friends of Atlas." said Jacques and tossed a look at those not wearing an armband before resuming eye contact with the man. To Weiss it seemed like he wanted something to not be heard by those not affiliated by The Friends of Atlas.  
The fat man was quiet for a while, looking into Jacques eyes without saying a word. "Ah! You are right, As always. I misspoke. But as I meant to say: our chairman has expressed the thought that the closing of the border might be good for our interests."

Jacques gave the man a stern look and the fat man flinched ever so slightly as if struck on the head and Whitley seemed to grimace as well.  
"Oh, pardon me. I meant, good for Atlas' interests. It would allow us to mind our own business without the fear of our enemies putting their noses into them. But I see that I'm intruding on your conversation. We'll speak later Jacques. Our… Chairman wishes to discuss some of our future plans with you at your earliest convenience."  
The fat man gave an awkward bow and then moved on to another gathering of guests with remarkable speed for someone with his bulk.

"Who was that?" asked Weiss.

"A concerned citizen of Crassus, Crassus Nothi."

"I can't help but share Crassus' and your chairman's sentiment. The closed border is a necessity right now, but personally I would push for a bit more aggressive strategy." said an elderly man Jacques had been talking to previously. "With the development in Vale, Atlas just cannot afford to remain passive."

"Why, whatever do you mean, my friend?"

"You know what I'm mean. I'm talking about the Angel and his take-over of Vale. It should be obvious that the Angel is a serious threat to Atlesian interests. We should muster our forces and take the fight to the Angel!"

"Hear! Hear!" said many voices in agreement.

"An interesting proposal." said Jacques and Weiss could swear that he was edging the man to go on.

"I think it's only right for Atlas to restore the legitimate government of Vale to power. I say that we should capture Vale and restore order."

"An fine suggestion." said Jacques. "But I fear that might prove difficult. Given how quickly Vale was taken over, it would not surprise me if the Angel had our old friends put to the sword. A restoration of Vale's legitimate government would probably require Atlas occupying Vale and instating an government to serve during the interim, until Vale would be able to reelect its council, that is. A council which would certainly know and remember those who helped it get on its feet in the beginning."

A lot of people hummed their agreement at this. "Aye, I think maybe the new government might be willing to grant Atlas a small boon, say a new trade agreement regarding the dust trade."  
"Or perhaps the right to move troops across the border to safeguard Atlesian interests, like SCD transports. Or to help hunting down rebellious elements."

The crowd started to talk and murmur about these things. Weiss could see many of the business people seem very eager all of a sudden. And then there was the Friends of Atlas. They did seem eager about the speculations about occupying Vale but what they really seemed pleased about was the emotions Jacques had managed to stir up in the crowd. They now seemed to edge the crowd on in their speculations.  
Old, unfavorable, trade agreements with Vale were often brought up, as were the old memories of Mantle's defeat at the hands of Vale and Vacuo.

"Yes, pity that such a thing will never happen." said the fat man Weiss had seen before, loud enough for all to hear him. "The council would never sanction such a plan."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why, just look at them! The Angel takes our one of our allied kingdoms and they do nothing but bicker and quarrel! Why, one should make away with them and replace them with one single and effective leader, if only to see justice done."

"Oh, that is and dangerous idea and not to be taken lightly. But it's an interesting idea worthy of consideration."  
This stirred up another round of murmurs.

Weiss carefully stepped away from her father, not wanting to get dragged into this debate. Were these people out of their minds? Klein had told her that she might not appreciate the company Whitley and her father had begun to keep. Well, he had been right. Now she just wanted out of here.  
She felt someone grabbing her arm and she looked up at her father's face.  
"Weiss, where are you off to?"

"I need something to drink."

"Weiss, that is what the servants are for." he said and raised her arm to call for one of the serving staff but Weiss stopped him.

"Actually, I do need to stretch my legs. Now, if you don't mind…"  
With that she turned around and quickly stepped outside of her fathers reach. But as she walked away, Weiss did not notice the expression of disapproval on her father's face, nor the smirk from Whitley.

She dodged a few people as she moved forward, making sure to put as many bodies between her father and herself as possible without being spotted or engaged in conversation by any of her father's associates.

Her hopes of getting away from her father's war-eager companions as she overheard a group of Friends of Atlas complain about the current situation in Vale. But also about Ironwood.  
"I hear he's got his troops chasing White Fang in Mistral rather than to take the fight to Vale."  
"Why, I reckon that he is trying to appease the Angel, trying to deliver the ones responsible for the attack to him."  
"That might be it, but aren't we a bit hard on him? Surely there couldn't have been much sense for Ironwood to fight the Angel's forces when they took our troops completely by surprise in Vale"  
Weiss blinked. Was this real? Was there actually a reasonable person apart from her in this room?  
Then the man continued. "But now that Atlas' forces have regrouped, he should strike!"  
Weiss reconsidered. She was surrounded by idiots and fools. Did these people not know what had happened in Vale? Did they not realize that Atlas mustn't attack Vale?

She kept walking, trying to stick to he walls and tried to seem focused on the artworks on display. A particular one caught her interest. It was a painting of Beacon in all its glory. Oh, how she missed it.

She had barely had time to enjoy the painting to its fullest extent when she heard someone approach her from behind. "You two make quite the match. You're both beautiful."

Weiss did not respond immediately to the young man and kept looking at the painting. "Yes, it is truly a piece of art."  
She turned to face her new conversation partner. He was dressed in fine clothes and she supposed he could be described as handsome, were he not such a douche. He reminded her of Neptune, only a lot shittier. Despite his youthful and otherwise healthy appearance, he seemed a bit chubby around the waist. No other part of him was fat, only his upper body. And he kept eyeing her with such an indecent expression. More often than not his gaze wandered down from her face to her bosom. To Weiss it was quite clear what this young man was after.

"So, me trying to break the ice. How am I doing so far?

Weiss just looked at him coldly and said "You are leaving a lot to be desired."

"Well, I do appreciate honesty in a woman. Name's Henry. Marigold. Maybe you've heard of me?" he said and offered a hand.  
Oh, she had heard of him. Nothing good though. There were even some rumors saying that Henry had a bastard or two around Atlas, but his wealthy family had helped to sweep that under the rug.

"Weiss Schnee." She shook his hand very loosely. It's said that you can tell a lot from a character's handshake. If such talk was to be believed, then Weiss would have considered Henry a spineless coward or someone of ill repute.

"I know, I saw your performance. Obviously. You were wonderful. And I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause you're pretty."  
Bleh! Yang would have probably decked this guy in the schnoz by now for that line. Or something like that. Good havens, having Yang with her at this party would've been interesting to say the least.

Weiss turned her attention back to the painting, and there was a brief silence between the two.  
Good havens, what she wouldn't give for Neptune to kick in the doors and push this fool away right now? Or Yang? Heck, at this point she would have settled for Jaune before he began changing.

"So, this painting is nice. But it's a bit pricey for my tastes. I mean, that much for a painting of some stupid school?"

"It's to raise money." Weiss grabbed the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white. How dared he call Beacon stupid?

"Oh, charity? So does that mean this is another Mantle fundraiser or something?"

"It's meant to go to Vale. To help them rebuild."

"Ha-ha-ha! Good one, but nah. My dad said this was a pro-Atlas gig or something like that. Besides, Vale is in the Angel's hands. If he wanted it so badly that he had to stage a coup, then he can fix it himse-"

"Get. Out." That was it! She was fed up with this nonsense.

"Pardon?"

"Get! Out!"  
The sheer venom in Weiss' voice made the boy turn tail and seek shelter among his peers who had turned around to see what the commotion was all about. The entire room seemed to have turned around to face her. Jacques pushed his way through the crowd, tightly followed by Whitley. The elder seemed absolutely furious while the younger seemed absolutely ecstatic at his sister's behavior.

"All of you, get out! This is meant to be a charity for helping rebuild what Atlas forces destroyed in Vale, what the grimm destroyed because Atlas failed in its duty to protect Remnant! And you all are can't be bothered about anything else than lining your own pockets!"

"Weiss Schnee, that is quite enough!" hissed her father as he stepped forward and grabbed hold of her arm. "You are making the Schnees look bad!"

"Let go of me you heartless bastard!" She pulled herself free but Jacques insistent attempts to seize her made her fall over. Desperately to resist him, Weiss reached for the only thing she had that could ward off him with. And so, without thinking, she reached inside and pulled on her semblance. Jacques stepped backed as a glyph formed next to Weiss, bringing out the form of a white Boartusk.

It let out a roar as it stepped forward to protect its mistress, making the crowd scream in fear. All except the strangely fat ones. They seemed confused and looked to Jacques for guidance. Some were already spreading out as if they were looking for a clear line of fire. All without a word being spoken between them.

The Boartusk looked as if it was about to charge as Herny, one of the greatest sources of Weiss' anger at the moment. The Grimm charged, leaping into the air to slam into the young man when it just seized to be. One moment it was there, the next: gone.

All head turned to see general Ironwood almost casually stroll through the room, smoking revolver in hand. He looked utterly at ease with the situation, almost like it was another day's work to him.

"Thank havens you're here, general!" shouted a woman hysterically. "Arrest that madwoman at once! She in insane! What are you waiting for?"

"Shut up." the general's tone was measured but there was plenty of irritation in it, and he made no attempt at hiding it. The woman looked at him slacked jawed. "She seems to be the only one here making a lick of sense. And given what she just did, does not speak well for many here."

"Ironwood, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?" demanded Jacques as he stepped up to the general and began to walk side-by-side the man.

"Why should I not be here? I got an invitation."

"But I- Of course. How could I forget? It must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, you must have. Now, you have a room full of spooked quests. I would suggest that you talk to them while I speak to your daughter about what she just did."

"I am perfectly able to disipl-"

"Or do you want to chance another of your daughter's rouge summons? I only have so many bullets, Jacques."

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "I'll see to the quests."

"See that you do."

"General, I didn't-" said Weiss but was cut off by the general.

"Quiet." said the man in a hushed tone and as he put away his gun he discreetly pointed out one of Jacques strange associates trying to come closer. "Walk with me."  
They walked a bit away from the rest of the quests. The background music grew stronger and soon they couldn't hear what the other quests were saying. But neither did the quests hear them.  
"I want you to know that I understand why you did what you just did."

Weiss looked up. "Really? Oh, thank-"

"Keep your head down! I'm supposed to be scolding you!"

"Apologies, sir." She bowed her head as if she was being scolded for real.

"Better. Now I want you to know that you have just made a very big mistake. A bigger mistake than you could possibly imagine."

"Yes, father will no doubt be angry with me for ruining his PR."

"That's only part of it. You have just jeopardized his plans as well as played right into your brother's hand." The general tossed her a sideways glance to see if what he was telling her was sinking in. Alas, Weiss seemed mostly confused.

"I'm sorry sir, but you seem to have me at a disadvantage. What plans do you mean and what about Whitley?"

"Foolish girl!" the general said, loud enough so that the other attendants would think that he was still scolding her. And maybe he was in a way. "Tell me, what do you know of the current situation?"

"Very little." Weiss admitted. "My only real source of information has been Klein. But father and Whitley have been keeping him busy lately."

"Yes, he told me so." said the general to himself. "I'll be brief for we don't have much time and I fear Jacques has eyes and ears everywhere these days. You have to flee Atlas."

"Wha-"

"Don't argue! Jacques is planning something big and you have just turned from being an asset to him into being a liability."

"But I'm in line to inherit the SDC."

"No after this you aren't. Whatever Jacques is planning, these people's support for the SDC is paramount to it. And you've just put that at risk. And knowing Jacques, he will try to save face. I would guess he will have you disinherited by tomorrow. And that is why you must flee. Atlas is not safe for you."

"Is this why you wanted me to attend Atlas Academy? To get me away from father?"

Ironwood nodded. "That would have been the easy way, but now I fear that is no longer legally possible. He will not be letting you out of sight after this."

"But why? Why would I be in danger without the SDC?" Weiss was confused. What was going on? She touched her sleeve to make sure that the card Ironwood was still there, hoping it held the answers she needed.

"Whitley, that's why. Klein did tell you of how that snake has been worming himself into your father's good graces, did he not? Whitley wants the SDC for himself and with Winter out of the picture and your mother drowning herself in alcohol every day, you are the only obstacle between him and the company. He will want to cement his position by any means necessary."

Weiss looked at the general in disbelief. How on Remnant would Whitley be able to make away with her?

As if he had read her mind the general answered. "His got your father's ear. He might convince Jacques that you still constitute a threat to their grander plans. And he is not wrong. You were at Beacon, you saw what happened, you might tell people the truth. Not to mention that you know the Angel. They fear him and so they might fear you."

"But how?"

"Stupid girl!" the general let his temper flare, but he also did it to make it seem like he was still scolding her. "Jacques' is using the supposed threat of the Angel to gather up supporters. But if they learn that you might convince the Angel to leave Atlas alone, they might begin to follow you instead of Jacques. Either alternative would not work for him."

Weiss was quiet for a moment. She was not ready for any of this. "What will he do with me?"

"My guess is that he would keep you locked away from public view forever. But I can imagine that you disappearing completely might be more convenient for him."

Weiss nodded slowly, the situation finally sinking in.  
"What about mom? It was her father that founded the company, not Jacques'. Will she be alright?"

"I doubt Jacques considers her a problem, not with her alcoholism anyway. I doubt that she even has enough will to give her husband a stern no anymore unless it's about her cutting down on the booze."

"Leave. Leave as soon as possible. Leave Atlas, leave this party. Trust nobody but Klein, he will help you. Get to Mistral. Your sister is stationed there and Arc is leading his forces there on a hunt for Cinder Fall."

Weiss nodded but kept her head bowed down. Ironwood signaled for someone and soon Klein was at her side.  
"Butler, do see Miss Schnee home. She must be quite tired after this ordeal." said the general as they stepped closer to the crowd.

"Very well, sir. Whenever you're ready madam."

"Oh, of course. Let's go Klein." As she walked through the crowd that looked at her like she was a dangerous animal, she caught a look at her father glaring at her.

Ironwood leaned closer to Klein before the Butler as he followed the pair to the door. "Make sure she gets out safely."

"Are you certain about this, sir?"

"Does the Ursa shit in the woods?"

"Very well, sir. I shall see to it." With that, the butler escorted Weiss to a waiting limousine. She sat down and began to ponder on her next move.

"Snowflake." there was a seriousness to Klein tone that she had seldom heard. "I probably do not need to tell you of the great risk the general has taken in informing you of these matters. For the sake of our friend, I suggest you make sure that what you've learned today does not reach your fathers ears. Or you brother's for that matter."

* * *

**Mistral**

* * *

"I'm bored!" groaned Ruby as she leaned against a snoring Nora in the Thunderhawk. Around them were the rest of JNPR as well as some astartes, all tending to their weapons in some way.

"Have you tended to your weapon?" said Skoraen without looking up from his own. With a few finishing touches he finished the appeasement of its machine spirit.

"Yes. Several times, and I've oiled the machinery, cleaned the barrel and prepared new dust rounds. I've done everything apart from redesigning Crescent Rose completely. Can't we go hunt some grimm?"

"Ruby, we just finished hunting down a Geist a few hours ago." said Jaune as he was cleaning Crocea Mors after said encounter. The local blacksmith had offered to mend the weapon for free as thanks for the aid the group had brought to the village. Alas, Jaune had decided to look after his sword on his own.

"Yeah, but then you had to spend sooooo muuuch time negotiating for that village to join the Imperium! Do any of you have any idea how bored I was?"

"I do. I had to look after Nora while Jaune was talking. But I must admit, fighting that grimm was quite the fight." agreed Ren. "I never thought I would get to blow a Golem to bits with demolitions charges. How is the wing Jaune? It looked like the grimm was about to get you when you and Ruby were putting the charges on it."

Jaune flexed his right wing carefully. It ached. He had hoped that a bit of exercise, even a mere glide, would help restore it to normal after Cinder's mistreatment of it. It hadn't. Instead he had almost gotten smashed flat by the Geist, only saved by Pyrrha pulling him out of harm's way by his armor with her semblance. "It's not quite healed yet."

"Shouldn't you let Deon have a look at it? Just to make sure."

"Ren, if I did that he would try to confine me to the Thunderhawk until we reach Haven, and probably even after that. It will just take some more time for the wing to heal, that's all."

"Ugh, boring!" said Ruby, again.

"If you are so bored, young huntress, then enlighten us on what you learned in the last village." said Amaretto. His Librarian's hood seemed to crackle with power as he shifted his focus to his immediate surroundings. The Librarian had been keeping a metaphorical eye on the condition of the warp, hoping that the turmoil would die down enough for the expeditionary forces to have their astropaths contact their chapters and summon more of their brothers to Remnant. But so far he had had no luck.

"Wha-what? I didn't see anything. It was a village in the sticks. I'm sure you all noticed more than I did, what with your auspises and-"

"Auspecs." corrected Skoraen. "And it not like they would tell us anything when we're stuck attending to some damn meeting to bring some backwater into the Imperium."

"Skoraen's temper aside, he is quite right. And besides, as a huntress, or rather as an unaugmented human, people will tell you different things than they tell us."

"Weeeel~" said Ruby, thinking back. "Me and Nora decided to check up the local blacksmith for some supplies and repair. He made it sound like things were worse than the mayor claimed it was, apart from them not hearing from Shion in a long time, but that's just because the Mistral Council hasn't booted up the CCT yet."

"How are things worse than they seem?" asked Pyrrha. "Everything seemed fine apart from the Geist that was roaming around. And the CCT will be back online soon enough."

"Well, the Blacksmith didn't know what it was, but he said people had been hearing strange noises and that some people had gone missing. Sometimes the dogs would just be on edge, as if something was out there."

"Obviously, it was the Geist." said Ren, brushing off the matter.

"Yeah, but would the people have noticed that thing getting near? That thing was huge!" Ruby pointed out.

"They were probably not paying attention."

"Yeah, that's probably it." said Ruby. The astartes however remained silent. "So, where are we headed now?"

"Shion, a larger town than this last one." said Jaune. "A lot better defended as well."

"You seem to know it."

"My family used to visit it all the time. It's quite a peaceful place."

"Oh yeah, your sisters did mention something about going camping." said Nora, waking up from her nap. "Didn't they give you pigtails until your parents gave you your own tent?"

Jaune nodded and gave a brief account of the time he had spent in Shion in the past. He did not hold back on the embarrassing details, no doubt would Ruby and Nora ask his sisters for more details if they suspected him of holding any back. After Ruby had gotten cheered up at his expense, Jaune decided to have Skoraen tell of his homeworld instead for a while.

"My lord, we're approaching Shion." said the voice of their pilot over the vox. "There is smoke."  
At the mere mention of smoke the mortals tensed up while the astartes donned their helmets. Ruby and Pyrrha collected their things and prepared to move out while Nora and Ren moved to look out of the Thunderhawk to try to get a look of the damage. Even as they were landing landing they kept on looking until finally Amaretto got them to focus and prepare to disembark. The Librarian cast a glance to Skoraen who just nodded back.

As they stepped out they were met by the sight of ruined buildings and assaulted by the smell of smoke. Jaune and his sons were assaulted by the smell of smoke. They smelled blood, and the descendants of the IX knew blood. The town seemed desolate and Jaune counted more than just one corpse on the ground.

Ren and Nora moved as in a daze, eyes wide open with dread as they kept taking in what was in front of them. Despite the devastation they had seem in Vale, this was overwhelming for them.  
"There could be survivors!" said Ruby, looking over to the experienced warriors for guidance. They were already looking with their armors' auspecs.

Jaune and stepped forward, quickly followed by a group astartes that had come to act as his personal guard but with a single order he had them search the area instead. He contemplated taking to the sky to get a bird's eye view but the pain in his wing made it clear that such an action would not end well.

"Over there!" said an astartes and pointed ahead. Ruby darted off in a cloud of rose petals quickly followed by Deon, his narthecium ready. Ruby had barely come to a stop when the Apothecary was at her side.  
"It's a huntsman!" shouted Ruby and looked at the man's wounds. They looked bad.

The huntsman was propped up against a broken wall, breathing heavily, and bleeding from a vicious gut wound. He looked up in disbelief at Deon and at the tool attached to the arm of his armor. But he wasn't afraid. If anything, he looked relieved at the sight of the new arrivals. Even as the apothecary began to treat the man's wounds, his eyes drifted to the winged figure that was approaching him.  
"What happened?"

"Bandits. The whole tribe…" the man stopped to cough up a fistful of blood. "Then, with all the panic…" Another cough, even worse than the last one, interrupted him.

"Grimm." said Ren, matter of fact. The huntsman's eyes were wide with fear as he nodded in return. But even as he did so his eyes grew dim and he began fading.

"Deon, do what you can for him." ordered Jaune, wanting answers. But man was fading fast.

The Apothecary shook his head even as he did as he was ordered. "It's too late, my lord. He is gone." He looked around and with a finger prodded at a pool of blood on the ground. Judging by how the dryness of the blood, the huntsman had been there for quite some time. "With these wounds it was a miracle he even lasted this long. He probably just held on just in case someone could come along so that he could warn them of what happened here."

"Should we bury him?" asked Nora.

"No, we should leave here. It's not safe and there is nothing for us here." said Ren and walked off towards the landing area in a hurry.

"Ren, we are not alone here!" shouted Nora, but quickly hurried after him as the others remained in the ruined town, hoping to find some more clues as to what had transpired there.  
That bandits could be destructive they knew. Jaune's memories from his past life with the Tribe of Pure Blood and the harassment they had suffered at the hands of the rowing bands of mutants came to mind. But even those had not destroyed settlements in this way. Then again, that could have been the grimms' doing.

Jaune noticed Ren standing still and with Nora at his side, silently looking at the ground. He let them. Seeing the destroyed village seemed to have stirred something in them. He recalled Nora telling him that they were both orphans. Had it been something like what had happened to this village that was the reason? It might well have been, and it might explain how Ren had come to know of the use of a dream journal, something he had told Jaune about when his changes began. Alas, Jaune had promised Ren not to ask about that matter. And as an Arc his word was his bond.  
He hoped that the two of them would confine in their friends about this. But for now they still had other things do deal with.

After a while the space marines returned, having completed their sweep of the area. There were no other survivors and nothing to be salvaged. What the bandits didn't take had been destroyed by the fire.  
Amaretto called to a gathering and was soon joined by Skoraen, Furion and Deon.  
"What troubles you, brother." Furion's tone was flat but he too was troubled. He had seen devastated settlements before, but this time was different. They had looked at the scene around them and concluded that it looked wrong. The way the fire had touched some of the buildings looked unnatural. Like how at a single point there was nothing but a scared spot surrounded by untouched greenery. And then there was the smell. Apart from the stench of blood and smoke there was a lingering smell of ozone. "Warp craft." some of them muttered and turned to the Librarian.

"I've sensed something. This place, there is a faint hint of warp energy here. It's faint but it's here. Look at the devastation of this village. It was not caused by mere bandits, nor does it match what we have seen of the grimm in Vale. No, this is something else."  
There was a sharing of glances among the astartes and many moved their hands to their weapons without thinking it.  
"Is it the ruinous powers?" asked Furion, eyeing everything with suspicion. He did share the Librarian's sentiment. Some of the destruction he had seen to the walls were unlike anything he had seen on this world so far.

"No, there is no corruption as far as I can tell. If anything, it feels similar to what the traitor Cinder Fall did at Beacon. And it's fading. Now there is nothing left here but questions without answers." said Amaretto.

Deon nodded in agreement. "Let us do honor to the fallen huntsman and collect his body for a proper send-off and quit this place. Perhaps the next village will have answers for us."

* * *

"Ren, are you thinking about what happened back then?" Nora ran up to her partner and grabbed him by the hand but Ren kept walking towards the Thunderhawk at the same pace.

Ren didn't answer her. This place, this village, the devastation, reminded him of a part of his life that he wished that had never happened. But it wouldn't. His home, his family, everything he had back then had been destroyed in a single day. And no one had the power to change that. Not the Brothers, the grimm or even the God-Emperor!  
"Renny, that was a long time ago. That thing must be dead by now. That thing must've pulled attention to itself. Huntsmen must have been sent to deal with it."

Nora smiled as Ren stopped, eyes wide open in realization. '_Yes! He is seeing reason!_' she thought. But then she saw what Ren was looking at and she fell silent. On the ground there was a giant print of a cloven hoof.  
Ren had realized something and that was that the thing that had taken everything from him was not just around, but nearby. He felt Nora take his hand, both to try to comfort him as well as to get comforted.

* * *

"Amaretto, why are you halting?" Skoraen slowed down his pace and turned to the Blood Angel. "You had better not fall behind or we might leave you to march to the next settlement alone."

The Librarian had halted with his gaze directed at the two mortals that had made towards their vessel earlier.  
"They are worried." said Amaretto and resumed walking, trying to look as casual as possible as he tried to see what the youths had seen.

It was a strange feeling, to look into the mind of someone else, or even to just feel the surface thoughts of someone else. It was even stranger with Remnantians and their odd connection to the warp, like it had been circumcised. But even so, he could feel the waves of worry emanating from the mortals bashing against his own mind. All of a sudden it had gone from a quiet buzz to a roaring storm to his senses. He could understand why they would be uneasy after seeing the village destroyed but so had Nikos and Rose and they had not reacted like this.  
He could go deeper into their minds of course, but doing so would require preparations on his part, and preferably the cooperation of the Hunters-in-training.

Moving quickly they came across what the mortals had been looking at and it intrigued them quite a bit, especially the Flesh Tearer.  
"Blood of the primarch, look at the size of them." Skoraen said over a shared vox-link to the Librarian. "I've seen many beasts on Cretacia, but none like this."  
He followed the trail a bit and came across a clear print of a massive set of claws. "No doubt another kind of Grimm. Maybe the Lamenters could compare it to some sort of Tyranid."

"But have you seen bigger?"

The Flesh Tearer scoffed at that. "Of course, but these tracks would explain a few things." He indicated a few long and deep lines in the ground, going parallel with the tracks. "The Lamenters said that they had seen such markings around the area. Horizontal marks on walls and trees that were not made by a blade. Supposedly they almost looked like the traces of a whip-like weapon with a lot of weight behind it. Most likely this thing is responsible for some of what we have seen."

There was a slight twitch in Skoraens fingers and Amaretto could feel a sense of excitement emanating from the Flesh Tearer. This had gotten him excited, something he had not really been in a while. Not since they hunted the Geist earlier, of course. "So how do we proceed? Do we confront the mortals and learn what this thing is or do we hunt for it now?"

"We're quitting this place for now and whatever it is, it is long gone by now. Whatever this creature is, its gait is long and we should have detected it if it was anywhere near here. Nor do I think the humans would appreciate you prodding at the matter right now. Save your desire to hunt for later. Knowing our lord, you will give you the opportunity to sate it at some point."

Skoraen shrugged, but Amaretto could tell that the Flesh Tearer was restless. As they boarded the Thunderhawk they noticed tossed a quick glance at their lord's friends. Try as they might, the youths failed to hide their worry.  
The space marines helmets clicked a few times as they finished their discussion over their vox-link. They would keep an eye on the mortals and also inform their father of their discovery.

* * *

**The City of Mistral**

* * *

Oscar stepped off the train and beheld Mistral in all its splendor. The city was a marvel of architecture and city planning.  
'Welcome to the City of Mistral, capital of the Kingdom of Mistral and home to Haven Academy.' said Ozpin in Oscar's head.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. Would you like to get a better look at the views? I can guide you to the sights if you want to."

"Shouldn't we try to get to Lionheart? Ask him to help us contact Jaune Arc? Look for your friends?"

"Lionhearth will be at the Academy. As for the rest of my friends, well, I guess we'll be seeing a dusty old crow soon enough. But truth be told Oscar, I think you deserve some sort of reward for putting up with having a cranky old man in your head, and for all the sudden physical training I've been putting you through. Besides, I want to get a feel of the city and its people. If there is any reason to worry about Mistral arming up to fight the Angel, we will notice. But first, let's see if we can't get hold of one of my hidden stashes. And Oscar?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me with your mind, less people start thinking you're a loony. Or worse, guess the truth about us."

'Why would that be a bad?' thought Oscar, intentionally forming a sentence in his mind for Ozpin. And not a moment too soon as a few people were throwing him weird looks.

'Not all of the people that know of my condition are friends of mine. You better make sure to remember that. Now, let's get going.'

And so Oscar walked, taking a scenic route provided by Ozpin, and also getting a sense for the political climate in Mistral. It did not to their moods any favors. Ozpin's least of all. Asking about casually, often striking up conversations by asking directions, they learned that most of Mistral's huntsmen were busy outside the walls. Many of these huntsmen had been gone for quite a long time.  
As the grimm had become more active since before what happened in Vale, the council had commissioned many huntsmen and huntresses to get the grimm under control. Many had yet to return home.

Throughout the city were armed men and women, donned in similar clothes. Not uniforms, but similar enough for one to recognize them as part of one and the same group.  
'Militia.' muttered Ozpin in Oscar's mind. 'About the last thing we need.'  
They had seen plenty of posters advocating for Mistral's citizens to take up arms against the looming threat of Vale attacking. The situation was not helped by the fact that the CCT was still down. Some officials feared that the Angel's forces might hack into it just like they seemed to have done when the Angel summoned his legion to Vale. However, this did mean that communications outside the city were limited and the only real way of getting news or messages across were by courrier. And with the grimm more active than before, no one had heard much in a long time. Mistral was isolated, barely in control over its own territory and had no real idea of what was going on outside the city's walls.  
Without any hard proof to deny them, rumors about the Angel's offensive into the Kingdom had spread like wildfire.

"This is worrying." said Ozpin as Oscar was walking along the streets unguided. The boy's stomach began to growl and he was looking for a place to eat.

'So what now? Do we go to Lionheart?'

"**No.**" the word made Oscar shake even if it had not been verbal. "Not yet, at what I've heard, Lionheart has been acting a bit oddly lately. I did give his some instructions in case of my demise, several of which seems to have gone unheeded. No Oscar, we will wait for now and observe, lay low and listen to the word on the street."

"I didn't think of you as being all that 'street'." commented Oscar.  
"When you've been around the block as often as I have, you do pick up a few things. Oh!" Suddenly Ozpin took control over their body and directed Oscar away from where he had been going. "And do stay away from the red light districts. The only thing we will get there is robbed."

"Right." Oscar swallowed and quickly turned around. "So, you wouldn't happen to know where we could get a bit to eat?"

"I do. And I think it might also be a very good opportunity for us to get some more insight into what is going on here in Mistral. Turn right and follow the street for a few blocks. There should be a diner frequented by students there."

"Students? Are we looking for anything in particular?"

"Haven students, Oscar. There were some at Beacon when Cinder Fall sprang her plans into action. I'm hoping that there might be someone that might be able to tell us about Mr. Arc and this mysterious legion of his."

* * *

As they entered the diner, Oscar noticed that it was full of students. More than Ozpin had expected. Some of the older ones were nurturing drinks or enjoying large meals like they had all the time in the world.  
Oscar felt a bit out of place in his simple farm clothes as he stood in the same room as the huntsmen and huntresses in training but he carried on. He walked down a small set of stairs and walked through the room, trying to look for the people Ozpin had described to him. Unfortunately, Ozpin seemed to have pulled back to the depths of Oscar's mind to rest, leaving Oscar to manage on his own. That made finding anyone more difficult than before. And he was tired and hungry. Maybe if he sat down and ate and waited around for a bit the students would show up?

After getting a plate of food and drink Oscar looked for a place to sit and found a seat by a table with only one occupant, a sullen girl nurturing a bit bucket of ice cream.  
"Hey, is this seat taken?" asked Oscar.  
The girl shook her head, not bothering to speak up as she kept scooping up the ice cream. Soon enough she hardly even seemed to notice that he was there, only continuing to eat her ice cream.

After a while of waiting something finally happened that made Ozpin reawaken and made Oscar look up from his plate.  
"Man, this is bullshit!"  
Oscar turned his head, trying to find the source of the angry male voice. It seemed to be coming from a more isolated part of the room. A bit of prodding from Ozpin helped him pin the source down. As bit away from his table were a bunch of students playing cards and talking. The subject matter seemed to be what had happened at Beacon and the Angel.

"Jackpot." said Ozpin and Oscar could swear that the dead man was actually smiling.

"Hey, be cool Cardin. You've already gotten us banned from two diners."

"Up yours! You know this stupid militia is seven kinds of stupid. Why not go out and beat some sense into them before Arc gets here?"

"Shut up! That's just the sort of talk that's made so many join the militia in the first place. What Jaune will do once he is ready is for him to know and for us to learn. Besides, what are you gonna do? Take on all of them by yourself?"

The first boy who had spoken didn't seem to answer.

"See? That's better. Now it's your turn to deal."

'Are these the ones we are looking for?'

"Indeed they are. Oscar, meet team CRDL of Beacon and SSSN of Haven Academy, minus Sun Wukong for whatever reason. Last time I checked, they were in the thick of the fighting at Beacon, after Arc recruited them to help."

After considering how to approach the group and how to introduce himself, Oscar got up and approached the students. "Uh, hi?"

All students turned quiet and turned towards him. Some looked annoyed, others neutral and a few seemed curious as to why this country boy had just walked up to them and began to ask questions.  
"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to be from Beacon, would you? I mean, were you at Beacon when the grimm attacked?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Lay off him, Cardin." said the guy with blue hair, taking over the talking. "Sorry about Cardin's lack of cool, but he's got a point. What if we were at Beacon?"

"Um, I'm looking for someone who used to be at Beacon. A guy named Branwen, Qrow Branwen. I think he might have been at Beacon when it happened."

"Branwen? I might have seen a guy by that name at Beacon? Can you describe him? Just to make sure we're talking about the same guy."

'More like making sure you actually know Qrow. Here, this should do the trick.' said Ozpin and let loose a flood of memories into Oscars consciousness.

"Uh, sure. He's lanky, got bad hair, always wears an old red tattered cape. Oh, and he is always drunk."

"Yep. That's the guy. I remember seeing him when the battle began."

"So what happened?" asked Oscar and pulled up a chair.

The huntsmen-in-training shrugged and hesitated to talk. Oscar recalled from what he had previously overheard that this group had been banned from other places due to Cardin's vocal opinions regarding the militia and what had happened at Beacon.

'Great. How do we get them to talk?' asked Oscar of Ozpin.

'Not to worry Oscar. I have an idea. Let me take control for a while.' Oscar obliged and soon felt him arm being raised as Ozpin called for a waiter. He let the other boys at the table order some drinks, telling them that it was his treat.  
"Telling stories is thirsty work." said Ozpin as he let Oscar take control again, a large glass of soda in his hand. Some of the other boys had glasses as well, but being older, not all had opted for sodas. All the better, Ozpin had told him. It would make loosening their tongues so much easier.

After taking a few swings Cardin began to speak. He proclaimed that he had been the one to discover the first clues of Cinder Fall's intentions and how he, and admittedly the rest of his team, had played a crucial role in unveiling the plot. Cardin claimed to have been chosen by the Angel's father, the Emperor himself, to aid the Lord Primarch.

Ozpin interjected by showing what Cardin actually meant by being 'chosen' by flashing a mental image of Cardin getting hit in the balls by Jaune Arc. Oscar forced himself to keep a straight face.

The story went on, as the rest of team CRDL told of how Cinder had infiltrated the CCT while everyone else was distracted by the Vytal Festival Ball. Well, almost everyone. CRDL had gotten their first suspicions about Cinder and her cronies that evening.  
"That's when we got first contact with the astartes. They noticed what Fall had done and sent a message to the Lord Primarch. Once he knew of the virus in the tower he informed Ozpin. Too bad that the old geezer didn't do shit about it."

Oscar could swear that Ozpin took offence to that one and sure enough, Ozpin took control and spoke up in the hopes of not having to hear of his shortcomings and mistakes in such a rude manner.  
"That's interesting, but I'm curious of what happened when Cinder was exposed. At the arena." Ozpin mimicked Oscar's speech pattern well enough for the boys not to notice.

Neptune shrugged. "Arc gathered us up, along with RWBY and CVFY and some others. Had us search for Cinder and her goons among the crowd. We found them just in time. Cardin & co. got Sustrai and Branwen got Mercury. Tossed the bastard onto the arena for all to see. I guess Cinder figured the game was up and tried to scare everyone with the last piece of her plan."

"But she failed?" Oscar leaned forward as to not a single detail, his drink all but forgotten.

"Oh, totally! Jaune stepped up and basically told her to shut up. Then he called them, the astartes. And they answered."

The story continued and Oscar found himself spellbound by the tale. Torchwick's commandeering of Atlas' flagship, the appearance of the Wyvern, the hacked robots, and the attack of the White Fang.  
"Then Arc quit the field. His teammates said that he went off to help his partner with something."

'We know where they went.' said Ozpin and the mental image of the vault flashed in Oscar's mind. 'But what happened next?'  
"What happened after that?"

"I don't know what they did but next we heard of them was when Pyrrha called Weiss. Somehow they were by the tower. Like the tower the Wyvern was clinging to! Like that's the worst place to be in!"

"Hey, it get better." interrupted Cardin. "We later learned that Cinder Fucking Fall was in the tower. Could you imagine if she and that grimm had spotted them when they were there?"

'Oh, that would have been bad.' agreed Ozpin. 'It's a good thing I told Ms. Nikos to call Qrow and the others.'

"Next thing we know, Pyrrha told Weiss to look after Jaune while she went up after Cinder."

'SHE DID WHAT!'  
The dead man's shout made Oscar's head spin.  
'I gave that girl specific instructions to go and call for help! I explicitly told her that Cinder Fall was beyond her capabilities! And she does what!?'

"Um, you okay there pal? You look a bit out of it." said Neptune and gently shook Oscar.

"Yeah, just thinking. Did she make it out alright."

The boys shook their heads. "She got wounded badly. Shot in the chest by an arrow. The astartes showed up just in time to grab Branwen when he was hauling both Pyrrha and Ruby away from Cinder while Jaune kept her busy. I swear, they came down like shooting stars in these massive ships, guns blazing. Tore a clean path through the grimm the first time they flew over us. After that they just pushed the grimm back into Forever Fall." said Neptune.

'Skip the unimportant things and tell us of what happened to Nikos!' demanded Ozpin but nobody but Oscar heard him.

"So anyway, they touched down at our safe zone and began working on Pyrrha's injuries. It was… bad. Really bad. I don't know how they did it but somehow they got the splinters out of her, but…"

"But what?"

"It was weird. Mind, the astartes kept everyone away so none of us ever saw what they did but there was this... light. A light suddenly popped up and just floated away."

The pure, unadulterated anger from Ozpin made Oscar clench his fist despite still being in control. There was another feeling as well: disappointment. But surprisingly enough, it wasn't all directed at Pyrrha Nikos, but at Ozpin himself.  
'I should not have turned to her for it in such a way. I should have made it clear that she could back down from it all while there was still time. Now the power of the Fall Maiden is probably under Salem's thumb.'  
Oscar was surprised to learn that the stories and legends of the Maidens were in fact true. Had this been suggested to him before he had a dead man freeloading in his head he would have scoffed. Now though, things were starting to make a bit of sense. And if the tales of the Maidens were true, then what of the other fairy tales?

"What became of Cinder Fall? The Angel fought her? He won, right?"

"Yeah, but only because he had to keep her from killing Nikos and that Rose girl." muttered Cardin. "He managed to drive her off but that's about it."

'So no corpse. Bet you my stash of coffee that she is still alive then.' muttered Ozpin.

"Yeah, Jaune got her good but he got pretty licked himself. The astartes took him away and no one was allowed to see him after that. His last order was for the astartes to keep Vale safe. After that, we were all put on bullheads and sent off to the other academies." Neptune downed the last of his drink. "And that's how we are here. Well, except for Sun. He went off chasing skirts."

"More like booty." said Sage.

"Bellabooty." agreed Scarlet.

Oscar nodded and tossed a few Lien on to the table. He had plenty more on him thanks to Ozpin's hidden stashes around the city. "Thanks fella. I have to go. Got plenty to think about."  
More like Ozpin had plenty to think about. All Oscar would bother to think about now was where to find a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I had hoped to get more stuff into this chapter but I wanted to get something out. Now, I do believe a lot of you are expecting Xenos soon. And you would be right. If my guess is correct the xenos-arc will begin in 1 to 2 chapters or so. And I really hope you all are able to get what I tried to insinuate with the Friends of Atlas. I just didn't dare to give out too much detail on them yet as I do want some build-up for them.**


	35. Chapter 33

**Edit - some of you will notice that this is an update of chapter 33 of this story. **

**I felt too dissatisfied with the previous version that I decided to change it. Essentially, I felt like there was too much exposition (some of you have been kind and helpful in pointing this out). This I cut out. I also repurposed Sienna's and Adam's little talk. The chapter dropped from about 8.000 word to about 3.500. Instead, some of the old chapter will be used in the next chapter or so.  
**

**I will not lie, I am quite aware of the drop in quality my writing has taken since I finished the events of season 3 as my way of making notes and planning the story began to slip. When I began writing this story I had a proper method for it, neat and clear notes and ideas, written in an orderly manner. As we passed season 3 I tried to force out more stuff and keep up some thing resembling a proper release schedule, but without proper planning it has just gone to shit. (Make no mistake, I do have some overarching ideas for the story, but this current bit keeps besting me)  
**  
** And I am sorry for making you all read that crap (both this poor excuse for an apology and the bad (well, worse than usual) writing. I will try to do better. Perhaps I will be putting this story on hiatus until I have built up a proper buffer of content before posting again. We will see.**

**Now onto to the modified chapter (no, I did not bother to cut away the old forewords, only trimming the afterwords)**

* * *

**Well, it's been a while since the last update. I've been busy with stuff and been having problems finding the motivation to write. Writer's block, thou art a pain in my rectum. Other than that, been slowly going through a bit of the Cain Archive and such. And thinking of tearing up the plans I had for the story. Those of you who bother to read these forewords know that I am not too fond of RWBY season 4's timeline. Oh well, soon it should get a bit livelier once we get into the xenos-arc.**

**Anyhow, I ain't got too much to say about this chapter. Mostly railroading (yeah, I admit that) and addressing some of the activities of some (boring) characters.**

* * *

**Atlas**

* * *

Weiss carefully lifted her hand to her face. Despite being a pencil pusher, her father had hit her with a surprising amount of force. She had not cried, she had not made a noise, but she had looked Jacques square in the eyes defiantly.

General Ironwood's prediction of her outburst at the party had come to pass. She had been yelled at and then disinherited in short order. Even thought she had prepared herself for it it still stung to see Whitley's smug grin when her father proclaimed him to be the new heir. And just as quickly as she had been left without inheritance, she had also been put under house arrest and had her scroll taken from her.  
'_They want me out of public sight. They want to limit my agency to cause potential problems for them._' Weiss thought and remembered Ironwood's warnings. '_And Whitley wants me out of the picture for good._'  
She glanced at a bowl of fruit on her table. A 'gift' from her brother to make her feel better about the whole thing. Weiss knew better than to try any of the fruit, no matter how tasty the apple looked. Oh, how she wanted to stuff the apple in her brother's mouth and roast him over a slow fire and see how he liked the apple.

She sat alone in her room, pondering on what to do. She had to leave Atlas, that much was clear. But how? She no longer had her money, or the name of the company to back her up. She didn't even have a scroll on her. She needed help and there was only one person she could turn to.

***Knock*** ***knock***

"Enter."

Klein stepped in, a plate of food in his hand. "I imagine that you will find this a lot more appealing than the fruit basket master Whitley gave you."

"Thank you Klein. That's very thoughtful of you."

Klein nodded and as he put down the plate on her table and producing a plastic bag from his pocket, removed the fruit without missing a beat. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes. I'll leave Atlas as soon as possible."

Klein nodded. "Very well. I shall make arrangements and put a few things in order. In the meantime, pack your things. Pack only what you need. You must travel light. Do not dally."

* * *

**Somewhere in Mistral**

* * *

Sienna Khan looked down on Adam Taurus as he was kneeling before her, head bowed low. They were in a large chamber where the throne of the High Leader was located. Benches and seats as well as other platforms had been brought into the chamber for this occasion: the Trial of Taurus.  
In truth it was a sham. Sienna Khan had already decided Adam's fate in advance. By the end of this day, Adam would be tied up and on his way to be presented to Vale as a peace offering. This farce was only to show all her other subordinates the price to pay for what Adam had done, the price for deviating from her line. And it would also serve to explain why Adam's action had been wrong. Many already understood this, but she was determined to drive the lesson home.

Yet even now, Adam was trying to convince her, and all the others there, to commit to another of his bouts of madness. He wanted them to attack Haven next.  
"High Leader Khan, I besiege you! Reconsider your choice."

"No." The answer was flat and hard. "I am going to say this once more. There will be no attack on Haven. There will not be a repeat of what happened at Beacon's grounds."

"High Leader Khan, I beg you. Give the orde-"

"Silence! If there is anything you should be begging for, it's forgiveness! You may think that you achieved something at Beacon, but you're wrong. Beacon was a colossal failure to the cause! How many of our brothers were lost because of it? How many more will be lost when the Angel's forces come for us? And what has it gained us? Nothing!"

Adam tightened his fist at Sienna's words. The White Fang had gotten something from the attack on Beacon, but Sienna was too blind to see it. But what they had gained could not be counted in coin or measured in support. What they had gotten was blood. Blood for their oppressed kin. Blood for all those who had died in the dust mines. Blood for all the pain and mutilations they had suffered.

"But High Leader, what of the loss of our brothers that fell at Beacon? Are we to let their deaths be for nothing? To let their demise go unpunished?"

"If anyone is to be punished for their deaths it's you. Your lack of judgement is what led to their demise. I see now that I should have reigned you in sooner. Your position in this organization has clearly gotten to your head."

'Reign him in.' As if he was some sort of animal. Adam resisted the urge to lash out at Sienna for this.  
"High Leader, I thought that this is what you wanted! For the humans to fear us! To respect us! I and our brothers that fought and died at Beacon were doing what had to be done for the cause! The humans had to be shown that we will not cover before them anymore. The faunus had to be shown that we have the strength to rise up! And we did. Now we just have to show that it was not just a fluke. We must strike at Haven as well. The fires of our uprising must not be doused now that we have gotten momentum!"

"You are a fool, Taurus. Your actions have jeopardized everything we have ever worked for! Whatever support and sympathies that the faunus outside of the Fang might have had for the cause and the humans' campaign against us has been justified because of you! And whatever losses happen because of the CCT being down is sure to be blamed on us. The war your actions would bring to our doorstep is not one that we cannot win. Not even if your supposed human benefactors, that we know nothing about, would be good on their promises. They are using you, Adam. And they will continue using you and those who follow you for as long as you remain so short-sighted. They are not to be trusted."

"They upheld their side of the bargain at Beacon. They will do so aga-"

"No! There will be no bargain with these people. There will be no attack on Haven. And that is final!" Her words echoed across the chamber.

Adam was quiet for a while, taking in the situation. If it wasn't for him bowing his head, Sienna would have seen a dissatisfied snarl on his face. Adam had hoped that Sienna would see reason. He had really hoped so, for he had once looked up to the woman. But now he was growing more and more disappointed in her. Once she had showed that way for the White Fang, showing them the right path to take and rousing them from their complacency and acceptance in their lot in life, but now she had grown complacent herself and become a defeatist. That just wouldn't do for Adam and his plans.

"I see. Then you leave me no choice, Sienna."

"That is High Leader for you." she corrected him, growing evermore tired of this charade.

"Not any more." He raised his hand up from the floor and brought it back down with as much force as he could muster. The thud sounded across the hall, loud and clear. Many of the faunus looked at each other in confusion. What did this mean? Only the ones whose animal traits were ears grew even more nervous when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Sienna was one of those who had heard it and realized what it all meant.

"Damn you Adam." she said through gritted teeth and reached for her weapon as she saw several of the attendees rise up from the benches, either with smiles on their faces or looks of grim determination. She did take a small comfort in that her own guards stepped forward and readied their weapons.

The doors swung open, revealing a tall and broad shouldered man followed by a cadre of White Fang, all armed.  
"Took you long enough to screw this up." said the man to Adam and tossed him a sheathed sword. Adam drew his weapon and turned towards Sienna, his intentions clear.

Sienna had had enough. She dropped any and all pretense of the sham trail. It was time to cut out this cancer in the White Fang once and for all. Rising up from her throne and brandishing her own weapon she called for her followers to take arm themselves.  
"TRAITOR!" she shouted at Adam and his followers, and the whole chamber erupted into mayhem.

* * *

**Atlas**

* * *

Weiss opened her door slowly, trying to not make a sound while also looking as casual as possible in case anyone saw her. After making sure she was alone she grabbed her suitcase and Myrtenaster and began making her way to the rendezvous with Klein.  
Hearing the sound of someone else's footsteps she quickly ducked into another corridor. Had she been discovered? Had someone learned of her plans? She grabbed the hilt of her weapon. If anyone tried to stop her now she would have no choice but to use force. Hopefully she would be able to take them down without making too much noise.  
"Madam? Is that you?" asked Klein's voice and Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief. She picked up her suitcase and stepped out from her hiding spot.  
Klein stepped closer and whispered to her. "Let's go. The rest of the staff should have turned in by now and the general is keeping your father busy."

The two moved quickly and quietly through the manor, Klein going a bit ahead of Weiss to keep an eye out for any unexpected troubles.  
"Is this the best way? Father's study is up ahead."

"It's the fastest way and Ironwood is keeping Jacques busy. We'll be fine just as long as-"

*BZZZZ*  
Klein's Scroll buzzed. The butler swore quietly to himself and took it out of his pocket. "Master Whitley! How may I... um... yes, of course. I'll be with you in a moment." The call ended and the scroll was tucked away. "Dammit! Why now of all times?" muttered the butler, eyes turning red, but he quickly regained his composure. "I have to go and attend the brat. You head to the first floor library. There is a hidden passage there that not many know of. I'll meet you there."

Weiss nodded and watched as Klein headed back the way they had come while she quietly moved on ahead. The empty corridor made her every footstep echo but Klein had assured her that Ironwood was keeping her father occupied so she kept on moving. Weiss didn't really understand why the general deemed her successful escape important enough to intervene himself, but she was not going to complain.

Soon she was right outside her father's study and she could hear the two men argue. She knew she shouldn't, but she leaned closer to the door to listen in for a spell, hoping to get at least some insight to what was going on.

"What on Remnant even made you consider it!?"

"I am acting on information provided to me by Winter in Mistral."

Weiss moved closer to the door to listen. Were they talking about Winter?

"Oh, and since when does she know what is best for Atlas? She barely knew what was best for the SDC before you took her from me!"

'_More like saved._' thought Weiss.

"Winter is one of the best Atlas has to offer and her report is quite clear. Something is happening in Mistral and we are seeing similarities between this and what happened before the attack on Beacon."

Another attack? Weiss couldn't let that happen! She had to do something! She had to get to Mistral and warn them. Weiss knew she had lingered long enough and stepped away from the door. It was time to go.

She made her way to the library without incident and peered into the darkness. She couldn't see or hear anybody and that worried her. What she wouldn't give to have Blake with her right now. She could've seen in this dark with no problem.

"Klein! Klein, are you here?"

A creaking sound made her turn her head around and raised her weapon. She followed the sound to its source, her weapon at the ready. The sound seemed to come from a corner of the wall. After a while the wall opened up, revealing Klein. His butler's uniform was ruffled, almost shredded in some places, and his mustache was ruffled. He looked quite annoyed. "I told you I'd be here."

"Klein, what is this?" she whispered and came closer to the now revealed passage.

"Just a little secret. Very good for getting away from noisy quests and getting around your father and brother."

As Klein stepped into the dim light of the library Weiss spotted a body lying motionless behind Klein in the secret passage. She looked questioningly at Klein.  
"One of your father's associates, I suppose. No doubt stationed here to prevent you from leaving. I think he stumbled upon the passage by accident and just happened to get in my way. Had he known the passage better, I doubt that I would have been overpower him so easily."

"Is he-"

"Dead? Yes, very dead. And while we're on that subject, may I borrow your weapon for a moment? I need to make the body seem… hm, appropriate for the occasion."

Weiss hesitantly handed Myteneser over to the butler who then proceeded to stab the corpse a few times, making sure that the marks he left on it would be very visible. Once done, Klein wiped the blood of the blade and handed it back to Weiss who was looking at the body nervously. She had seen bodies before. There had been plenty of them during Cinder Fall's attack on Beacon. But this made her uneasy.  
"Sorry about that." said Klein remorsefully and pushed the body to the side of the passage to make it easier for Weiss to get past it. "But I had to make sure that suspicions fall on you and not me. Please, do not argue. Once your father learns of this you'll be in Mistral and out of his reach. There are still things I'll have to do here, and I can't do them from a prison cell. Or a shallow grave for that matter."

"I understand." said Weiss and steeled herself. "Klein, I overheard Ironwood and father on my way here. Are you sure Mistral is safe?"

"No, but we wouldn't do this if we didn't think it necessary and it's where you'll find Winter." Klein Sighed and his eyes turned light brown. "I suppose she is the only family you have left now. And if you don't find her, you can find Arc. I can't imagine him being hard to find, what with the wings and all."

"I'll always have you."

"That you will." From his pocket he produced two sealed envelopes, both rather thick due to their contents. "Here. I took the liberty to prepare funds for you. From your father's account of course. Funds for your trip, you see. This one…" he held up the first envelope. "is for the pilot that will take you to Mistral. He is expecting you. The second is for any unforeseen expenses. Spend it wisely."

Weiss took the envelopes and nodded.

"Good. Now go, there is no telling if some of the other staff will show up?"

"Thank you, Klein. And… please look after mother."

"You have my word." He nodded and ushered her into the passage, shutting the door behind her. "Oh, and watch your step. I might have made a mess in there earlier. Just follow the path, but be as quiet at possible. There is no telling if there are more in there."  
Klein made sure the door was properly sealed and hidden before he moved on. Making sure no one had seen anything he took out his scroll and messaged Ironwood. "It's done."

A few moments later he got confirmation from the general and then at a leisurely pace, he made his way away from the library, making plans for moving the body. No doubt would the dead 'mans' compatriots notice that he was gone eventually and begin to look for him. It would be for the best if they didn't find him near the hidden entrance, that might give them the idea that Weiss had had help in getting away. After all, Weiss wasn't supposed to know about the passage. But he couldn't dispose of the body either. Weiss would not have had time to hide it properly and escape, and so they would surely suspect that she had help if there was no body.  
"Why can't it ever be easy?" he muttered.

A maybe half an hour later Klein got a message from his "master" to see the good general out, the men having tried to make a deal of some sort. More like the general had been stalling for time.  
The two men walked in silence for a while, making sure they were out of earshot of anyone or anything. "Well?" asked Ironwood.  
"She is on her way. There was one of Jacques' fellows in the passageway but I dealt with him easily enough."

"Will it be a problem for us?"

"No, I made sure that suspicions will not fall on me. Couldn't risk leaving her mother on her own with these bastards."

"But they will suspect Weiss instead."

"Yes, but she will soon be out of their reach. With any luck this will all be over soon. How are things on your end?"

"Bad. Jacques influence has grown stronger than we feared."

"Will he make his move soon?"

"No, he still lacks the support to make a move right now. He and his allies will wait until they are strong enough or wait for a good opportunity to present itself."

"So we will just wait and see? I don't like it?"

"Neither do I, Klein. Neither do I."

As they exited the Schnee manor, a single aircraft could be seen flying off in the night sky. Its heading: south.

* * *

**EDIT - Well, I like to think this is a better use of the White Fang and Sienna.  
Now, I must point out a somewhat important detail. In this story, Sienna is doing this for the sake of faunus rights on Remnant. A war with the humans would jeopardize that to an insane degree. However, Blake is acting to preserve faunuskind's existence.**

**As for Adam: as I was writing this it occurred to me that I could have given the White Fang, particularly Adam, aspects (or more aspects) of the World Eaters and Angron. Heck, even some very generic Khorne-worship aspects in order to make them a bit more interesting for 40K-fans. I ultimately decided not to as I do not believe Adam to be important or interesting enough for that. And I would also have to explain how it's possible. But if there is demand for it, I can amend it.**

* * *

And I finish this chapter by informing/recommending you of a new fic. Not by me but by Old Wolf Logan. The fic in question is Wolves of Remnant and while it has similarities to my own Prim-Arc, I dare say it might be better than my own.


	36. Omake III - Awaken, my cardinals!

**Edit: a minor detail added for the sake of fitting a later omake**

* * *

In today's omake, we see the debut of some figures that some have been requesting for a while.

Not gonna lie, this is filth. Absolute, pure, filth. The sort of filth people turn to Slaanesh to get. The sort of filth Ruby confiscates from Blake (and doesn't return until she is done with it). But to be fair, Blake's filth is probably better written.

And a reminder: I'm working (sporadically) on a Christmas/Sanguinala special. Any help would be appreciated.

* * *

**Omake 3 - Awaken, my cardinals!**

After the events in Forever Fall, team CRDL gets a visit from some rather fabulous people.

* * *

"Auw."

"That bitch."

"Why did she have to use her riding crop?"

"Hey Cardin, why didn't you just tell Goodbitch about Arc's fake transcripts? That would have gotten us off the hook."

"Shut up! Do you think I hadn't thought of that? Had I done that, Arc would have come after me for blood."

"Wuss."

"Fack off! Now shut you traps and get tree sappin'. Because of Arc we still have to collect that stupid sap."

"I still think you should have thrown the sap yourself." said Sky Lark to no one in particular.

"Nobody cares, now start collecting before I knock your teeth out!"

***Groan***  
"Fine, but what are we gonna do about Arc? We ain't gonna let this slide, right? We gotta get back at him."

***Scoff***  
"Of course we are."

"Oh-ho-ho! If you think we are going to let that happen, then you are in for the fight of your lives."

"Huh? Who said that? Show yourselves!" shouted Cardin and looked around.

"If you insist." said the very aroused voice.

"Cardin! Over there!" shouted Russel and pointed at a figure in the wood. And what a figure! Building muscles covered his body, only restrained by perfectly tanned, oiled skin. He was dressed in nothing but a loincloth and a strange helmet.

"Oh, are you gonna fight us if we go after Arc?"

"That's right!"

"Ha! I'll believe that when it happens. Okay guys, show this loser who is boss."

"Ho-ho-ho-ho! Very well, if you little boys want a fight then we will give you one. Now, reveal yourselves MY BROTHERS!"

***Ayayayayaaa!***

Two more figures, just as ripped as the first, burst forth from the tree crowns and landed around CRDL while doing the most fabulous poses team CRDLs had ever seen.

"Would you look at that? Some unfashionable dregs running around planning to harass our lord's little angel at school." said one of the figures.

"You done goofed, shitboots!"

"What makes you lunatics think you're allowed to do this?" asked the first figure.

None of CRDL answered. They stared at the naked, oiled and absolutely fabulous bulging muscles around them.  
Was this real? Were they on drugs, or had Goodwitch hit them so hard that they were in delusional comas?  
"Hey Cardin?"

"What, Russel?"

"We're surrounded by a bunch of half-naked men! It's like a ruddy ocean of bare nipples and bulging muscles. **It's making me moist.**"

Cardin was silent for a moment, shuddering as he was trying to comprehend and suppress what his teammate had just said. The rest of his teammates were looking mighty queer as well it seemed.  
"Shut up Russel. I really didn't need to hear that. Now focus! Who are you? Are you with Arc?"

"My~es, I suppose we are. Indirectly." said one of the newcomers.

"Well, that's all I need to know. Guys, take them down!"

"Very well, my brothers! Let us show these boys how one TRULY DOES DOWN!"

*Ayayayaa*

With unbelievable agility, the strangers leaped at the huntsmen in training, knocking them down. Only Cardin didn't fall completely on his ass. "Arc sends nude me after me?!" he roared at the figures, already moving again. "Come at me you bastards!"

"Oh my!" said one of the attackers, much too aroused for Cardin's liking. "Well, I just finished but if you give me a minute-"

"Not what I meant, you damn-

Cardin did not have time to finish before a great tree was coming down towards him and the rest of his team by one of the attackers and then pressed down by the other two.

* * *

**In the land of darkness**

* * *

Salem sat in her throne room, staring into the sphere of a Seer, linked to another in Vale. She had felt something, something that she had not felt in a long time. Something had showed up on Remnant, curiously close to Beacon. She would be a fool to not try to figure out what it was.

What she saw through the Seer was nothing like what she had suspected. It was a surprise. But of the good sort. She leaned back in her throne and kept watching the scene as it played out and in her mind she stripped these glorious forms of what little clothing they had on.

With a gesture she sealed the door, preventing anyone from entering. Salem was going to have some quality alone-time.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Goodwitch's office**

* * *

Alarms called out and Glynda Goodwitch rushed to her office to see what was going on. Ozpin would not lift a finger, he was busy "headmastering".  
With a few clicks she brought up the camera feed from the forest onto her screen. She had half expected that it would just be CRDL doing something stupid again. She was half right. CRDL was involved, but they were not alone.

Glynda carefully adjusted the cameras to focus on the strangers, trying to figure out who and what they were. And also to figure out if they had six- or eight packs on their stomachs. The sight if these perfectly muscled and oiled up men beating up CRDL stirred up something in her. Something naughty. On one hand, she maybe should have intervened and stopped what was going on. On the other hand, the boys could probably do with some more punishment. And things were getting go~od!

Making sure that her door was closed, Glynda opened a cabinet and picked up a well maintained jackhammer. "Hello Mr. Pounding, my old friend. I've come to play once again." she said in a playful voice.

* * *

**Forever Fall**

* * *

Spitting out a mouth full of leaves Cardin forced himself up to his feet, only to find the attackers waiting for them. His teammates got up as well, having been pinned under the tree trunk alongside him. But this encounter had stirred up something in them. But Cardin sincerely hoped that it was the concussion talking when Russel decided to speak again.  
"Hey Cardin We're surrounded again. Let's finish them off while they are still hot."

"Dammit Russel! You get back into the closet and fight or I swear to Velvet's sweet faunus booty that I'll end you!"

"Oh, like you got room to talk!"

"What was that, Lark!?"

"We all know you're gay. No need to pretend otherwise."

"Wha- I-I-I'm not gay! I'm straight!"

"Dude, it's the century of the fruit bat, it's okay to be gay."

"Dammit! Not you too Dove! i 'm telling you, I'm not gay! I am straight! The straightest!"

"Boy, don't embarrass yourself." said one of the naked figured. "Take it from somebody who knows. It's pretty clear that you're gay. I mean, you are so deep into the closet that you missed the turn to Narnialum III."

"Shut up!" shouted Cardin and swung his mace but it was caught and yanked out of his hand by strong and steady hands.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Stand him up and bend him over." said the first of the half-naked strangers. Cardin tried to resist, but in the firm hold of his attackers his resistance was pointless. And his resistance only seemed to arouse them further. He looked to his team for help but noticed needles sticking out of them. They were on a completely different planet right now.  
"Now listen here boy, this is what's going to happen. You're going to promise us to not cause anymore problems for our gloo~oorious overlord's golden boy."

"And if I don't?"

"Mwu-hu-hu-huh! Pull down his pants." The two others obeyed and Cardin felt the wind on the skin on his legs and his buttocks.

"Wha-wha-what!?" Cardin stammered, feeling unsafe as the one holding his mace walked around him, lowering the weapon to the level of his nether regions.

"Here is a little something to help you remember to stay obedient."

***aroused snickers***

"Darn it! My hands are too slippery. There is no friction!"

Bent over as he was, Cardin could see his mace fall to the ground. He started to realize what the strangers were about to do to him. He clenched. He clenched hard.

"Perhaps you used a bit too much body-oil?" asked another of the strangers.

"Nonsense! There is no such thing as too much body-oil." said the third one. "Especially not on Thu~ursdays!"

***More aroused snickering***

"Hold on, I think I have a dry spot between my thighs."

* * *

Salem leaned closer to the Seer. Oh, this was getting so good. One of the men had just placed the mace between his legs and held it there, steady and firm, by flexing his muscles.

The hunk adjusted, getting the angle and height just right. Then he trusted.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!**"

The scream coming from Forever Fall masked the noises Glynda made as she finished up with Mr. Pound. Dust she had needed that. Looking into the monitor, she noticed that the strangers were done as well, having left Cardin face down on the ground and the shaft of his mace pointing op to the sky.  
'_Face down and another man beating your ass! Why I would have forgotten it was Friday otherwise, Winchester._' she thought to herself with a smirk.

* * *

**Haven Academy, Mistral**

* * *

"Neptune, fetch the protein!"

"Sun, what is it? You been acting weird all day."

"My abs-sense is tingling, Nep! We must train!"

"But why?"

"There is someone out there, challenging the supremacy of my abs!"

"Sun, I think you've lost your mind?"

"Neptune, I'm giving you a direct bloody order! Now **Fetch! The! Protein!**"

Neptune ran out of the cafeteria to find the desired product as Sun jumped up on the table, tore off his shirt completely, displaying his own physique in defiance to the unseen challengers, much to the delight of many ladies around him.

* * *

"Well, that was fun."

"My~es. I certainly hope we'll get to do it again sometime."

"Indeed. Part of me hopes that our new 'friend' misbehaves again sometime."

"But for now, it's time for us to head back to our glorious overlord in the Imperial palace."

"How do you think we'll get back there? Does Kitten and Magnus even know that we're done here by now?"

As if on cue, a swirling portal opened up before them. "Well, ain't that convenient?"

"Don't you think it looks a bit… off?"

"Meh, all warp gates look the same to me. Let's go, brothers!"

* * *

Salem waited. The unneeded chairs had been thrown out and on the great table she had hastily erected a few poles that reached all the way to the sealing. Booze, treats and other "party favors" were spread out across the room. And extra body oil. Running out of body oil just would not do!

After a short while the three figures stepped out of the portal, taking in the scene.  
"Well, this is not what I had expected." said one of them.

"But do you mind?" asked Salem in a sultry voice, rich in her needy desires, as she slipped a couple of bills into the loin cloth of one of the beefy hunks.

The strangers looked at each other and gave a quick nod. For them it was time to party.  
For Salem, it was time to make it rain.

* * *

**The next day. Beacon Academy**

* * *

"Um guys? Is it just me or is Cardin walking kinda funny today?" asked Nora with her mouth full of pancakes. "And acting weird?"  
Indeed, the bully had been throwing terrified glances at Arc and his team all day. He had almost jumped out the window when someone mentioned that they had used too much weapon oil for their guns.

"I guess he is. Goodwitch really must have given him an ass-beating yesterday." said Jaune.

"Speaking of Goodwitch, does she seem to be in a good mood today?" asked Ren, nodding to the usually strict deputy who was now ignoring several kinds of improper conduct.

"Well, I think it's good that he has finally stopped bothering us." said Pyrrha and turned back to her meal.

* * *

/|

/ |_ _ _ _

/ | | \ \ | | |

\  To Be Continued | \ \|

\ |

\|

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to admit something about this omake. This is how I originally intended to get CRDL to obey Jaune in the actual story. It was during a time when I still hadn't decided if I was to incorporate TTS or not, or if I did: to what extent. Needless to say, the story would have taken quite a different turn had I written it along these lines.**

**The bits with Salem and Glynda: Salem has probably not had 'male company' for a few eons or so. And as for Glynda... the woman walk around with a riding crop 24/7. Maybe it's an attempt to make the male students focus on her in class? Who knows?**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go cleanse myself of this filth. Hopefully the ordinary flamer will suffice. The heavy flamer is so cumbersome.**


	37. Chapter 34

**First and foremost, I have done some edits to chapter 33. I would ask that you go and reread it before carrying on with this one. The changes are not that big, but for you readers to follow what is happening with the story it might be a good idea in order to avoid confusion. My reasons for these changes are presented in said chapter, if anyone cares to read them.**

**And now on to this chapter. I know it has been quite a while since the last update. But rest assured, I'm not dead. Just having some issues with my life. And some issues with how to handle the events in this issue. It will not be great, but I figured that it was better to just do it and get it over with.**

**Oh, and one more detail for all RWBY fans: **

**Penny lives! Stomp!Stomp! ****Penny lives! Stomp!Stomp! ****Penny lives! Stomp!Stomp! ****Penny lives! Stomp!Stomp! ****Penny lives! Stomp!Stomp! **

* * *

**Patch**

* * *

"Is that all you - puh - got?" Her left eye was swelling up and she was panting for air. Her fists were up in a boxers stance.

"As a matter of fact Ms. Xiao-Long, no. It is **not** all I've got."

"Well bring it o-"  
Yang did not get to finish as Doctor Oobleck closed the distance between them and delivered feinted a blow to her gut, only to change at the last moment and instead land a jab with his hand to her chin. Yang's world seemed to tilt and slow down for a moment and her brain got rattled inside of her skull from the unexpected blow. But as her opponent prepared to capitalize on his advantage her muscle memory kicked in and she managed to back away from his follow-up blow.

Today Yang was training one-on-one as well as her endurance. Her instructors were all taking turns with sparring with her. Before Ooblec it had been her dad and before him it had been Zwei. Yes, Yang was sparring against her dog as well. The little rascal had proved quite durable and hard to hit. And he could hit like a sledgehammer.  
The day before had been two-on-one, the adults and the dog forming pairs against her. Yang still ached from that. She would never look at Oobleck and Zwei the same way again. The experience of Oobleck restraining her while Zwei slammed into her solar plexus had not been pleasant.

Yang snapped back to real time and managed to catch Oobleck's next blow, activating her semblance to hold on and not allow the man a chance to escape. He was a quick footed bastard, so if she managed to restrain him she should be able to reduce his effectiveness. After all, what good is speed is one can't go anywhere? Well, that was what Yang thought as she managed to catch the man's other arm.  
"Ha! Good luck getting out of this one." Yang said as she tightened her grip and began to shift her stance to bring her knees into Oobleck's stomach. She was not going to let go of him now. It was payback time.

"Hm, yes. I seem to be in quite a bind here." admitted the doctor, but he did not sound very alarmed despite his reduced mobility and the fact that Yang did have the upper hand when it came to brute force. "But if I can't get free, then I'll just have to work within the parameters presented to me."

"Wha- Urg!"

And just like that had Oobleck, without warning, taken a small jump off the ground, tilted his upper body backwards, and driven his heel right into Yang's stomach. Yang managed to hold on but it was to her detriment and her hold was what provided her teacher with the solid position from which to hit her. The kicks became a blur and Yang had to turn her head in order to keep her face from getting hit as well.  
"I'm still not letting go!" she said between gritted teeth.

"Alright. But if I'm not going anywhere -" He began walking on her upper body until he stood at her shoulders. Yang tried to stop him but the strength of her arms not enough to oppose that of his legs. "Then how about I get in some exercise?"

"What?"  
Instead of telling her what he was planning, the man instead suddenly squatted down and taking advantage of Yang's confusion, grabbed her just above her elbows. Her grip faltered and he lifted like he was at a gym but with a somewhat altered grip. Yang's body protested as it felt like the man was trying to pull her shoulders out of their sockets. Then, as if to rub salt into her metaphorical wound, Oobleck moved his feet from her shoulders to her face. She struggled to get him off but when her efforts proved fruitless she decided to tilt forward, intent on having her teacher's face slammed into the ground harder than hers. But Oobleck had predicted this move and lifted one of his left and held it out. Their center of gravity shifted in Oobleck's favor and they hit the ground on his terms.

"Your turns is almost over Barty!" shouted Professor Port.

"Right, I'll be done in a yiffy." said the Oobleck and shifted his legs. They went under Yang's body and with the added pull on her arms they lifted her over him, his bent legs between them. "Happy flying!" the man said before putting all he had into launching her away.

Yang felt the wind in her hair as she went up from the ground and away from Oobleck, past her dad and Port and towards the general direction of the house.  
'_Hey, the house should be just behind me, so I should soon see the-'_

"Oh crap, the chimney!"  
She quickly shifted and managed to land with her feet against the ordered pile of stone that was the chimney, rather than with her body. She looked down with red eyes at the man who had launched her up on the roof. But Oobleck seemed unconcerned as he began walking towards the house. '_Oh, that's right. His turn was about to end. Then who is up now? Dad? Or maybe Zwei? Please don't let it be Zwei.'_

A bell sounded and Yang looked around for her opponent, but saw no one.  
"Hey, what gives?"

"Looking for me?" said the boisterous voice of Peter Port as he appeared behind her. Yang started to turn around and sent out a semblance-powered punch at him but it only grazed the man as instead of raising his hands for a bout of fisticups, he got even closer and grabbed her midsection. Without losing a beat or his momentum he leapt off the roof. Gravity took control and Port slammed Yang into the ground with a vicious piledriver.

"Auch. she will be feeling that one tomorrow." said Tai as he watched his firstborn get turned into a dumbass tree with her head driven into the ground. "But that's what she gets for not watching her six."

"Don't be too hard on her. I doubt she expected us to teach her such underhanded methods." said Oobleck as he sat down next to his coffee and Zwei. He took a sip and scratched the dog behind the ear before picking up a book and some writing material.

"Yeah. I bet she would expect those kinds of things from Qrow, not us." Yeah, such things had always been more Qrow's and Raven's thing, what with their pasts as bandits and all. It were crude, unfair but undoubtedly effective methods.

Tai looked over to the scholar. The man had been working on something for a while now, but Tai had no idea what it was. History related, sure, but it was also a given with Oobleck. But if it was so important that it would distract the man from teaching his currently only student, it had to be very important.  
"What are you working on?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I got an idea a while back. As you may know, we have a new ruler now."

"Yes. And?"

"Well, his claim to that position is him having more guns than anybody else, as well as the right of conquest. I seek to expand that claim for him. Make his rule seem a bit more legitimate."

Tai leaned over and looked at the text Oobleck was working with. "Royalty and succession, really? I never took you for a royalist."  
Yes, ever since the custom of councils had been adopted by all the kingdoms the support for royalty had dropped to the point that many almost didn't think that Remnant once had been ruled by kings and queens.

The green haired man shrugged. "Maybe not, but you can't deny that something is changing in the world. Remnant is changing. And I think it might be worth seeing where this change takes us. Think of it, all of Remnant united under one banner. Such a possibility has not occurred since the end of the Great War."

Tai took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Yeah, change was in the air alright. But all change is not always for the better and he feared that this change and potential unification would come at the cost of lives. A lot of lives.  
Tai did not comment on Oobleck's work and instead shifted his attention back to Yang and Peter. The former was clearly quite punch drunk but she seemed to have managed to land some decent blows on the man. Now the two seemed to be seizing each other up, looking for openings and such.  
"Come on little dragon, keep them up! You got this!" shouted Tai.

"Yes, give him the old one-two!" said Oobleck, briefly looking up from his book.

"ARF!" barked Zwei, determined to have a word in the matter as well. The final word in fact.

Yang jumped at the man but Port handled her assault easily enough, sidestepping and caught her by the ankle and threw her at a tree. "Too predictable. Where is the inspiration?" he taunted her while also highlighting her mistake for her.

Yang pulled herself up by the bark of the tree and activated her semblance and glared at the professor. She felt her anger and semblance surge through her, empowering her but she didn't lash out at him. Not yet. She tightened her grip on the bark, trying to come up with an idea for how to deal with her current opponent. The tree gave way to her grip as if it was soft clay as she moved her hand down to the level of her hip. Instead of an explosive burn, she limited her semblance to a slow but steady burn.

"Oh?" said Tai in surprise. This was new. He tried to ignore that he was now one tree short on his property.

As if he had read Tai's mind Oobleck spoke up. "I think this is it. She is finally learning."

The two adults smiled happily at the girls progress, completely unaware of what was approaching from far away.

* * *

**Behind Remnant's shattered moon**

* * *

The universe began to flicker. The turmoils of the warp finally reaching their peak ripped apart space and time, making a wound in the fabric of reality if only for a moment. But a moment was all it took for it to happen, a transition into realspace. But by any standard held by humans this was suicidal, to transit realities this close to a celestial body. But the beings on these things cared little about human standards.  
Just as reality mended itself did they begin their decent down towards the planet. The friction against the atmosphere made them glow with heat as they went down. But it did nothing to dampen their excitement.

* * *

**Mistral - White Fang base**

* * *

They were running. Sienna had made a grave mistake. She had underestimated just how strong a hold Adam's forces had in the Mistralian branch of the White Fang. They had gotten caught completely unawares by Adam's forces who had been mingling with their own. They had lost a great many people in the initial moments of the fight.  
Realizing that they were outnumbered and caught flatfooted, Sienna had ordered a retreat. Now she was running with her loyalists through blazing corridors to the hangars as they were being pursued by Adam's forces. It was chaos as she tried to manage the fighting retreat, gradually having her forces take very temporary positions in side corridors and have them cover the ones on the far end of their line, only to then become the last ones in line. All whilst trying to keep the wounded going in the middle of it all. And this pattern had been repeated ever since they began to pull back. Only Adam's lack of foresight to have his forces in ambush had allowed them to get as far as they had. Sienna had decided to capitalize on this and had sent people ahead to their destination and have them prepare for the arrival for the rest of them. She herself had remained with the bulk of her followers, trying to keep the heap moving and alive. But also to show them that she was not abandoning them.

She tossed a glance back at their pursuers. At the head of them was Adam himself, mercilessly cutting down any faunus who got in his way. "Death to the human's pets!" he shouted more than once as he dismembered his former allies, often leaving them wounded and at the mercy of his followers. The only reason why he hadn't caught up already was that he took his time in doing so.  
The human, Hazel, on the other hand was more composed and focused on his task, seemingly taking no joy in what he was doing. But the sheer amount of bodies in his way, friendlies and foes alike, slowed him down. He swatted aside any of Sienna's people who got in his way, not letting them slow him down anymore than necessary. What few of Sienna's people that made him slow down he at least had the decency to finish off properly, rather than to let Adam's followers have them for later. With her ears Sienna had heard many necks get snapped by the humans hands.

"Where are we going, High Leader?" asked one of her aides as she fired off a shot at their attackers. Gods knew if it even got close to hitting anything is this chaos.

"Menagerie, we must rally with Belladonna if we are to save our kind from sharing the fate of Adam's followers."

The aide looked at her confused for a moment before firing off another shot. "Not Vale? Or Haven?"

"No, not yet. At least not until we have something to appease the humans with. I had hoped to offer Taurus' severed head as a peace offering, but that seems a bit unlikely at the moment."

The aide looked at her for a moment, then nodded and shot off another shot. He did not bother saying if he agreed with the plan or if it was a good one. Right now any plan would be a good plan for him.  
After several desperate minutes of running they finally reached the hangar bay. Sienna was pleased to see that those she had sent ahead had done as instructed and begun preparing the Bullheads for takeoff and preparing firing positions to hold off Adam's forces while the rest of them took off.

Shouting orders and directions to whatever sub-commanders she had left, Sienna began managing the final part of their escape. Directing more people to the Bullheads, more gunners to the fortified positions, having whatever supplies they could get away with stowed onto the aircraft.  
"Don't load the Bullheads we won't take!" she shouted to a handful of faunus and pointed out some of the aircraft. "Rig them to blow once we have taken off! I won't leave these damn traitors any means of following us! Wounded, on board now! Those who can, carry something with you! Rations, ammunition, anything! Don't leave it for Taurus and his traitors!"

"High Leader! We don't have time to rig all the bullheads!"

"Then tear out their ignition! Smash the controls! Anything! We don't need these madmen to follow us!"

A sudden whistling of bullets flying through the air and one of her aides falling dead on the floor let Sienna know that Adam's forces had gotten closer and were attempting a breakthrough. Enraged by Adam's treachery, she picked up the dead aide's gun and fired off a few shots at Adam only to get hit in the shoulder instead.  
She gritted as she tried to take up the gun with her other hand but was instead seized by one of her followers and dragged towards the Bullheads. Forcing her anger aside she quit resisting and gave the order for the final fighting withdraw from the base. Someone had the good idea to toss some packages of fire dust into the entrance contested by the two forces, igniting the corridor and preventing the traitors from passing through. With one final bit of cover fire from those already in their Bullheads Sienna made it on board and immediately felt it accelerates away from the base, towards safety.  
The last thing Sienna heard from that place was the sound of some of the remaining Bullheads detonating as Adam's followers tried to pursue hers. Hopefully, the explosions would take a few of Adam's followers out for good.

"How many made it out?" She asked one of her still living aides, ruffled, short of breath, but alive.

"Apart from those who fell at the initial engagement, most of us. We were able to keep Taurus' cohorts at bay as we got into the Bullheads."

"Good, we'll need as many of our numbers as possible in the time to come. Call the other vessels and get me a report on the situation. I want to know how many are we, how many injured, weapons, ammunition, medical supplies and fuel for the Bullheads."  
Sienna smiled but on the inside she was frowning. The initial engagement had bleed her faction dry. All because she had been too naive to expect such an attack at the heart of her administration.

"Yes, High Leader." her aide said and began trying to hail all the other Bullheads while trying to get a sheet of paper to write on. Sienna relaxed a bit and allowed another of her aides to treat her injury. She still sucked in her breath as the wound was cleaned with an antiseptic solution. Slowly, Sienna began to ponder what she would say to Ghira and Kali when they would meet again. They had hardly been on the best of terms when they last spoke. And how would she explain her sudden arrival in Menagerie to the Albains?

A bolt of dread went through her. Adam's madness had taken root in Mistral as well as in Vale. What or who was to say that it hadn't happened in Menagerie as well? If that was the case, would they lay in wait for her and try to assassinate her once she arrived?  
'_What if Adam gives the order to eliminate the Belladonnas even before I arrive?_' The more Sienna thought about this, about Adam's actions, the darker her thoughts became.

"High Leader Khan!" came the pilots voice on the speaker, catching her attention. "Something is happening! It's coming from the sky!"

Sienna pushed herself up to see what was going on despite her aide tending to her injury. Did Adam have something out waiting for them in the sky or was it something courtesy of his new benefactors? What she saw shocked her to her core.

"By the Brothers!" Sienna's voice was little more than a whisper as she saw what had the pilot terrified. She quickly snapped out of it. Her people needed her to be sharp right now. "Hail the others! Tell them to brace for impact! Have the pilots pull up as high as they can! We don't have much time!"  
She darted back to her seat and began putting on the safety belt, only to see one of her aides look at her dumbfounded, not understanding what was going on. "Buckle in, you fool!"

She had barely gotten into her seat and secured her aide's seat belt when she felt the Bullhead lurch as a wave of dust and dirt slammed into the Bullheads.

* * *

**Village Higanbana.**

These last few days had been hectic for Qrow Branwen and it had been hard to keep up. "Man, why couldn't they have walked? Would have made it a lot easier for me to keep up." he groaned as he walked past the gate surrounding this pocket of civilization, making sure the guards saw him enter. No need to have the guards wonder why no one had seen him enter the town and suspect him of being a no-good sneaky thief. People outside of the city walls had ways of dealing with that sort of people. None of them were particularly pleasant.

Higanbana was a bigger place than most others he had passed on his latest trip. It also flew the Imperial Aquila. Apparently the village elders had seen reason and joined with Arc the moment he and his sons arrived. Most villages did. With the CCT still down due to the hesitation (or stupidity) of the council in Mistral, the villages in the countryside had all been left to fend for themselves, unable to call for help or huntsmen to defend from grimm and thus cherished Arc's promise of protection. Other villages had simply realized that resisting would only lead to violence and pointless destruction.  
All in all, it had all gone pretty well for the Imperiums expansion into Anima. Well, except for what they had seen in Shion, but then they had simply been too late to intervene. What had happened to Schion had gotten Qrow worried. So worried that he needed a drink or two. But in truth, he needed the drink as well as food, some rest and a chance to kick back for a moment or two. Arc and his gang had been keeping a hard pace ever since they left Patch. Qrow had known that it would be hard to follow them, even in bird form, but not this hard. The only reason why he had been able to keep up with them, or rather, continuously trying to catch up to them, was that they kept stopping to fight grimm and save villages wherever they went.

'_Well, the more power to them._' thought Qrow and picked up his paze to get out of the drizzle. He made his way to a tavern that he knew served good drinks.

Once he arrived at his destination he decided to ask around a little about the astartes. It was quite easy to get the people to talk about them. The astartes and the Angel seemed to be all the news these days.  
It turned out that they had already left, having barely stopped to negotiate with the local Elders and handled the matter of the dead huntsman. Said dead man had been handed over to The Elders of Higanbana and a funeral was to be arranged at some point.  
Qrow lamented the huntsman's death as he would have liked to ask the man for more details on what had happened in Shion. But the man had literally been clinging to life when the astartes got to him. Qrow did not even want to think about how bad the man's injuries must have been when not even an Apothecary could help him. Then again, the man had done enough to earn his final rest, if he had been up against the ones Qrow thought he had been.  
"Here's to you, unsung hero." Qrow muttered and tasted his drink.

So Arc and Ruby and the other kids had already left? Well, he wasn't going to go running after them just yet. He had his ass parked on a comfortable chair and was getting some good food in his belly. He would catch up later. For now he needed the rest.

Some time later, Qrow pushed aside another finished plate and leaned back in his chair, his glass to his lips. It was good drink, even if it was bottom-shelf. Maybe after he had knocked back a few more drinks and caught some Z's, he would head after Ruby again.  
'_Ain't nothing happened yet. Probably ain't gonna either 'til they reach Mistral._' he thought as he finished his drink. He put down the glass and raised his hand to order another but to his surprise, another glass was put down in front of him before he even uttered a word.  
"Talk about service. I didn't even order."

"It's a treat from the woman upstairs, wanted to have a little talk with you. Red eyes, black hair. She said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf but I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you."

"Thanks." he said and tasted the drink. It was quite better than bottom shelf. That he had to admit. But he would not call it luck.  
Red eyes, black hair, had a reason to buy him a drink, and was female. There were not many who fit those criteria. Free drink or not, talking to Raven Branwen in this manner or place could not be considered good luck.  
"Damn semblance."

Up on the second floor was Raven Branwen, his twin, sitting at a table with a glass of her own in one hand, the other resting on a big helmet that she always insisted on calling a mask.

"Hello, brother."

"Raven. I'm surprised to see you here. I would have figured that you would be with those cutthroats you call family right now instead of being here, drinking. Did you guys forget to loot the booze at the last place you raided?" Qrow slumped down in a chair and looked at his twin-sister with an expectant look. "Or did you already drink it all?"

"I do enjoy having some time to myself. And the drink here isn't too bad either. Meeting you was just… an unexpected bonus."

"Right, so how long until you do to this place like you did to Shion? 'til your glass is empty?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at that one but she kept her tone civil. "That is no way to talk to family, Qrow."

"Well, it's a good thing you ain't been family for a long time then. Now, you best tell me what you want Raven, 'cus I've got better things to do than to sit here." He took a swig of his drink. "Unless you plan on keeping these comin'."

Raven leaned forward and glared at her brother. "Does Salem have it?"

"Oh, so now you're interested in that? Last time I checked you weren't. What happened to change your mind after you left Tai and Yang?"

"I need to know what we're up against. I lead the tribe. It's my job to know. If it's in my power, I'll do it to keep us alive."

"Yeah, like you did in Shion."

"The weak die, the strong live. That is life."

"Well, you've got someone strong with you. I've seen the damage."

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would come so soon." said Raven a bit too defensively, and quickly.

"I know you have the Spring Maiden." said Qrow, not in the mood to play coy. And besides, this discussion would take place sooner or later. Best get it over with.  
Raven stiffened for only a moment, but Qrow noticed. But he was not happy for one of his biggest worries had been confirmed. The Branwen tribe had the Spring Maiden. That would mean trouble.

"Good for you." said Raven. "And now I imagine you will want me to come back and bring the Maiden to you all and leave my family behind and play nice with Ozpin?"

"Sis, don't be like that. Join us. You should come back, Raven. We can win against her. We actually have a chance to win against Salem. We have the Astartes backing us up."

"You're a fool. There is no beating Salem, even with this 'Angel's' forces. Salem won't just go away because you've got some fresh meat for the meat grinder."

"You weren't at Beacon. You did not see the astartes in action."

Raven didn't answer and got up, donned her mask, unsheathed her sword and opened a swirling portal by swinging it.

"Raven," Qrow grabbed her by the arm. "They tore the Wyvern to shreds. They are big as Ursai and pack more hardware than Atlas. We can win!"

Raven turned her head towards him a final time. "The meat grinder cares not how big the piece of meat is." With that she left, closing the portal behind her.

Qrow sighed. It had been a fool's hope to try to convince Raven to come back. She had always been stubborn. But she was also dedicated to the tribe. So if she was willing to not come back and cooperate with the Angel she either did not believe the astartes strong enough to be followed, or she didn't know squat about them. Qrow hoped that it was the latter.

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of breaking glass behind him. Turning around, Qrow saw the waitress shaking after seeing Raven's disappearance act. Qrow did not begrudge her for it. Most people had some sort of reaction to seeing Raven's semblance for the first time. Non-huntsmen typically reacted with a bit more fright.

"Why me? Why does all of this shit have to happen to me?" she asked no one in particular as she bent down to pick up the broken glass off the floor. "What's next? Is that creepy weirdo come here and as questions again?"

"Creepy wierdo? Something happened recently?" It was a stupid question. With the astartes coming through Higanbana, the Angel greeting the elders himself after such a long time of uncertainties and worries, weirdness must have taken on a different meaning in these parts.

"Yeah. There is this one guy who has been coming and going lately, asking for a girl in a red hood. He always says that he has something for her. He gives me the creeps."

The mention of a red hood made bells ring in Qrow's head, but he restrained himself from rushing out after his niece. After all, she was tagging along with the astartes, so no worries as far as he was concerned. "What can you tell me about him? Did he say from where he was from? I might know who he is looking for, but then I'll need to know who I'll be looking for."

The girl nodded and gave Qrow a brief description of the man's appearance. Tall, thin, long braid, chest covered with scars. "He was weird. One moment he is speaking in riddles, the next he seems like he was in prayer to some strange goddess or talking about eyes. Once he claimed that he was a courier from Mistral but he looks more like a huntsman to me."

"This messenger, I take it that you haven't seen him in a while then?"

"No, I haven't."

Qrow nodded and made a few mental notes as he made his way back to his own table to finish his meal. So someone was looking for Ruby but didn't quite seem to know where she was. At least not yet. Qrow reasoned that he would have a bit of time before he would have to set out again. He would have to stock up on his own food rations and then find Ruby. It was probably only a matter of time before this 'weirdo' would try something. If all went well, the Arc kid would have his little group at Mistral's doorstep within days and then any hope to strike at Ruby would be nigh impossible.

As Qrow tried to finish his last scraps there was shouting from outside. His experience as a huntsman kicked in and he rushed out, prepared to deal with anything from bandits to grimm. It was nothing of the sort that he saw outside.  
People were pointing up into the sky at fiery streak that seemed to rain down onto the ground. It reminded Qrow of how the astartes had made their debut in Vale, but this was different. These things were not slowing down at all.  
"Everyone, take cover!" he shouted and began pushing people inside. Anyone who protested he smacked across the face to shut them up. It did not take long before Qrow felt the ground quake as whatever these things had been, began hitting the ground. Some people screamed and almost began to panic but fortunately there seemed to be some more leveled heads in the crowds as well.

Qrow decided to take the opportunity to step out of sight to change to his avian form to get a better view of what was happening. He quickly got back on the ground. Taking a leap up on a cart to stand above everyone else he fired off a shot from his weapon to get everyone to look at him. "Listen up! I am a huntsman! Everyone needs to get inside right now!" A handful of people still inside did as he said but many looked at him in disbelief. A rumbling sound that was getting louder did however make people do as he said. And not a moment too soon.

Jumping down, Qrow pushed his way back into the tavern as he knocked many people over as he tried to hurry up, shouting for them to bar the windows. In the corner of his eye he noticed that he accidentally knocked over the waitress. But Qrow didn't have tie for her right now. Turning around he hoped all that could had made it inside because they would not be getting now that he bolted the door shut.

He could feel it coming, the vibrations travelling through the ground, through the floor and up his legs. Moments later, the wave of dirt, soil and broken slabs of wood swept over Higanbana. People screamed in fear as they felt everything shake, as they heard glass and plates get smashed against the floor, as they saw the fire flicker from the sudden pulse of pressure, as someone fell against his neighbor.  
Then as they waited out the worst of it seconds felt like minutes. No one said anything. They only listened for it to be over. So did Qrow. He had to get out there again and look for Ruby once it had died down enough.  
Turning around to the waitress who was looking heartbrokenly at all the broken glasses on the floor, he handed her some money. It was more than enough to cover his tab.  
"Now listen close: once this settles down, you will go out and find the elders and tell them to prepare for the worst. I don't know if anything else will happen, but I've been a huntsman long enough to know that it's better to be safe than sorry. Think you can do that for me?"

Despite her worries and all that was going on around her, the girl nodded and Qrow turned around to leave. She looked down at the cash in her hand, and realizing just how much it was looked up to stop the huntsman but he was gone. The only sign that he had left was a small opening, hardly big enough for a human to get trough, in the window. She hurried up to close it to keep all the dust from getting in.

Oh havens, what had just happened?

* * *

**Mountain Glenn**

* * *

The thing fell from the sky and smashed into the side of the mountain. The earth shook, ruins trembled, grimm howled, and then there was silence. The grimm turned away from their pursuit of the intruders that had been haunting them lately, as if called to the source of the disturbance, this second intrusion into their domain.  
Then, over the howling of beowulfs and roars of ursai game a single sound that was heard throughout Mountain Glenn.

"**WAAAAAAARGH!**"

* * *

**Well, looks like the green boyz have finally made it to Remnant. Good grief, I wish I had managed this event better but better to get it done and have it dealt with. **

**And for all the debris flying around, that's from the Orks slamming into Remnant at high speed. I took some liberties with that. **


	38. Omake IV - Re-awaken! My cardinals!

**So, I'm back. I'm not dead. I've just been off my game for... a long ass while. I've been watching season 7 of RWBY, trying to learn more of Atlas and get ideas on how to write for that kingdom. Hopefully, the final episode of this season will give me what I need to write without shooting myself in the effin' foot. Kinda like I did with Jaune's family. I had them all written out and planned and then POW! We were given Saphron Arc! **

**Also, been considering making a "RWBY-cast reacts to" series 8not a priority, but it was that kind of random idea that gave us prim-Arc, so who knows?). It seems to be the trend these days. And some of them are actually quite good. Who knew, right? Sure, there are some that are just... less good or have a severe case of ass-pull. I would probably try to make mine non-Jaune-centric. I like the guy, and I understand why he is used for it so often, but enough is enough. **

**A few words about the season (season 7) so far: **  
**\- Jaune's hair: Prim-Arc Jaune will not get the banana-hair. I do not hate it. Heck, I don't even dislike it. But I really didn't think that it was Jaune's style at first, but then I remembered "Hey, it's just hair. I grows back." **  
**\- Everyone is being an idiot: RWBY and friends were withholding important intel from an trusted ally. Ironwood loses his marbles at the first sign of actual trouble or a setback. I could go on, but don't feel like it right now. Too angry. Maybe I will feel better after a few weeks or so. For now, I'm angry at the whole cast.  
\- The really thirsty moms: Pyrrha, get your shotgun. Keep these hussies off your man. Ask Nora for instructions if you need them.  
-The Ace Ops: I fear that I am going to have to kill a few off them. Might make a poll on it later.**

**Is Prim-Arc getting back to its original (insane) update schedule?  
\- Nah. Probably not. it took me months to go through seasons 1-3 and write that. and then I released everything very quickly. there is a chance that will repeat again. But hey, I'm out off my funk (well, getting out of it) and will begin writing again soon. I have some ideas for the crap-storm that is to hit Mistral and then some ideas for Atlas itself.**

**But now, onto the heresy/omake.**

* * *

**Re-awaken! My cardinals!  
****\- The grand heresy continues.**

And content warning (cuz I agreed to put it in for someone): no sodomy in this one. Public indecency, but not in too much detail.

This will be the end of this bit of heresy. It's not up to snuff if you ask me, but I had to get it over with so that I culd move on to something else.

* * *

Last time on Prim-Arc: Omakes:

***Ayayayayaaa!***

Team CRDL were confronted about their attempts to blackmail Jaune Arc by a trio of half-naked, oil-covered, post-human strippers.

Beaten and bruised, Cardin's teammates could only watch as their team leader was sodomized with his own maze… that was suspended between the muscular thighs of one of the mysterious assailants.

Sun Wukong, leader of team SSSN, sensed the presence of this mysterious trio and in response to their muscles intrusion into his muscles' domain, began to train.

And with Cardin beaten, humiliated and scared into submission, the oiled-up trio made ready to depart but they were intercepted by Salem, who brought them to her castle to have some… fun.

But what will happen now, months later?  
Will Cardin still remember his place? Does his ass still feel the butt-hurt layed down on it?  
Has Sun's training paid off or is he still lacking?  
Did Salem have enough fun, or was she left begging for more?  
And will Goodwitch get a piece of the action?

Find out on today's chapter of Prim-Arc: Omake!  
(Que Dragon Ball Z-opening theme)

* * *

"For the Emperor! For Sanguinius!" shouted the armor-clad warriors as they charged into the grimm horde with great zeal and even greater fury.

That left CRDL, CFVY and SSSN alone to watch the landing area along with Port and Oobleck. They all watched as the horde of grimm were pushed away, and how at the top of the now ruined tower, flames danced in unnatural streams. Qrow Branwen could be seen running on the rooftops of Beacon, carrying what looked like an unmoving Pyrrha and an unconscious Ruby.

All in all, things were looking up for the Beaconers.

Right until they saw Jaune's bloody body slide down a roof, broken wing and all. The warriors kicked into overdrive and if one thought that they were angry before… Well, that was nothing compared to how they were now.

The aircraft set down by the defenders at the landing area. Already had Pyrrha and Ruby been brought to them, the former on death's door and the latter unconscious. Pyrrha had had a piece of glass stuck in her chest and… well truth be told, no one really knew what had happened and the only one who might know, Qrow, refused to talk.

The doors opened and Jaune was carried out of the aircraft, bloodied, unconscious, wing broken and his flesh peppered with the same shards as Pyrrha had been. It looked as if he was going to die.  
No matter how the warriors medic tried to mend his broken body, nothing seemed to work.

Some cried, some were quiet, some blamed themselves, some worried how they would explain this to Pyrrha once she woke up.

"Hey!" shouted Velvet and pointed to a spot a bit away from everyone else. "Something is happening!"

Where Velvet pointed, a dark and swirling vortex was forming. Lightning of unnatural hues crackled at the edges as it grew so big that even one of the newly arrived warriors could be swallowed by it.  
The ones clad in armor brazed themselves and readied their weapons at the vortex.

"Master." said Sun to Peter Port, his abs-sense tingling at the approach of this familiar presence approaching. "I'm sensing several buff guys headed towards us."

"Several buff guys?!" asked Cardin, his face growing pale.

Port nodded in agreement to his apprentice's statement. He could feel them getting closer. "Yes, my apprentice. There are three of them." continued Port, his senses getting more accurate as whoever was approaching was getting closer.

"THREE OF THEM?!" Cardin was now shitting bricks, his sphincter clenching at the sheer memory of those three, in the forest...

"And they are all incredibly flamboyant!"

"OH DUST, IT'S THEM! THEY ARE COMING FOR ME!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Coco. Who is coming?"

***Ayayayayayaaaa~***

Three figures popped out of the vortex and Oh myyyyy~!

"They. They are coming." said Cardin as he looked like he was about to turn coal into diamonds with his sphincter, ready to run like a roided bitch at a moments notice. Everyone stood in shock and awe and stared at the sight in front of them. And what a sight it was.  
"Bun-Bun, pictures! Now!" said Coco and nudged her teammate while also digging her own scroll out of her pocket for much the same reason.  
"Way ahead of you." said Velvet and started to shoot, any and all shame and decency thrown out the metaphorical window.

Well, almost everyone was staring. Team SSSN did not stare. They glared like apex predators that had come across an intruder on their territory. Or perhaps they were having a bad case of muscle-envy. Either way, a bunch of muscles had just showed up, gotten all of the attention and SSSN did not care for the competition.

"Hmm-hmm-hmmm! Remnant! It's good to be back!" said one of the figures. "So many good memories."

***Sniff* *Sniff***  
"Is somebody having a cook-out?" asked the second, obviously smelling the burning flesh of some poor sod that got caught in one of the many fires currently raging around Beacon.

"Weird flex, but okay. Hey, isn't that the Emperor's boys over there? Eh, are wings supposed to bend… twist that way?" interjected the third. "Somebody should really do something bout that. Kitten, see what you did! You made us come here too late to help."

"Shut up! Shut up! **Shut up!**" shouted a fourth voice from the vortex. Out stepped a figure of the same stature as the previous three, but this one was clad in a golden set of masterfully crafted armor. "We are late because of you insisted on lubing up before setting off! Now Lord Sanguinius is wounded and out Lord is gonna get mad at us! Again!"

"Come now Little Kitten, don't be like tha-"

"No! Shut up! Just go- and- and deal with those rip-off deamons of whatever!"

"Oh, we shall Kitten, but…" the figured snapped his head around towards Cardin like he was a seeker missile having found its target "...first we must fiercely slap some ass for my hand is fiercely craving some bullyin' misbehavin'! Mhehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"You won't take me alive!" shouted Cardin and with remarkable speed, ran into Beacon despite the fire, the grimm and terrorists currently infesting it.

"So do we go after him now or do we let him think that he actually has a chance to get awa-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF BEING IGNORED!" shouted Sun all of a sudden and began to flex. Sage and Scarlet tossed off their clothes and began to flex alongside their leader. Neptune looked like he just wanted to disappear and not get caught up in what his teammates were doing.

"YES! Flex, my apprentices! Show them the art of flexing that has been passed down the Port family for generations!" shouted Port in encouragement.

"Should we do something about that?" asked a fifth voice from the vortex as a red giant of a man stepped out of it as it finally closed.

"No. At least this way they won't be in our way." said the one called "_Kitten_" and proceeded to walk ahead towards the wounded, the giant tagging along, scanning everything with his single eye. No one cared to get in the even the earlier arrivals of armored warriors. Said warriors back down and hailed the one in gold armor. The mortals caught the word 'Custodian' but did not understand its meaning. They were all a lot more curious about the red giant.

"Oh shit, little brother, you look like crap. Oh, and do you mind if I call you little brother? What with you being all small and all?"

"Magnus." said Kitten in a low voice.

"What?! Just look at him! He is all mortal sized and all. Even Alpahrius was taller than this."

"Magnus! He! Is! **Dying**! Again! HURRY UP AND FIX HIM!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get right on that."

"Wait!" shouted Nora, wide-eyed, and limped closer. "You can fix him?"  
The giant rolled his one eye and snapped his fingers. "Watch."

Jaune screamed as the shards of dust and glass were extracted from his body and his wings were mended… and he was made conscious enough to feel what was happening. Pleasant, it was not. After a few minutes or so the screaming stopped, leaving Jaune bewildered as to what had just happened.

With a shaky hand Jaune reached up to where he had been stabbed. "Urg… what happened?" he looked up. "A custodian?"

"Yes. Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes, at your service, my lord. Now I know this next bit is gonna freak you out a little but-"

"MAGNUS!"

"Oh hey, you do remember me."

"You betrayed us, you one-eyed, lard-armed, book-worming..."

* * *

Salem shot up from her throne in a burst of excitement. She had been sitting around waiting for an update from Cinder on the situation in Vale. But now, now Salem was feeling something. A certain something that she had only ever felt once.  
"They're back."

"My Goddess?" asked Tyrian, confused by his mistress' sudden change in demeanor.

"Leave me, Tyrian. And shut the door and let the others know that I am not to be disturbed! I'll be… entertaining quests."

"Should I get the cleaning supplies prepared? If it turns out like last time-"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. You do that. Now go!"

"Fuck my life. Last time we ran out of bleach trying to get the stains out." muttered Tyrian as he took his leave.

Salem paid the mad man no mind and instead began working her magic. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

The vortex opened up and the oily custodes turned around. "Well, well, well. Looks like our old acquaintance wants to meet up. What do you say, brothers?"

"Well, we are running low on body oil at the palace."

"Well, that settles it. Come on, sweet cheeks. We're going." said the third and gestured to SSS_ to follow.

"Where are we going?" asked Sun.

"Muhuhuhu! Initiation." said the warrior and stepped through the portal. SSS_ looked at each other, nodded and followed. Whatever these guys used to get their muscles, the boys wanted in on it.

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" shouted a flustered Goodwitch, running at full speed towards the portal.

"Professor Goodwitch, what are you-" Velvet tried to ask but before she even finished her question, the professor had jumped into the portal after the custodians and team SSS_. (Neptune was standing a bit away from them, having donned a fake nose, fake glasses and a fake beard to conceal his identity and any affiliation he might have with the flexing buffons that were his teammates).

"To keep our lads safe from whatever those fiends are planning." said Port. "Oh, where did I go wrong with my teachings? Did I not tell them not to get into strange places with strange people?"  
***sob***

"Sure, let's go with that." said Coco, having a much better idea of what Goodwitch was up to. Call it womanly intuition. "Come on Bun-Bun, we got pictures to develop. And sell for a mint!"

* * *

**The next day. Beacon Academy**

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Father got Magnus' soul back."

"That is correct, Lord."

"But he is still a deamon, or something?"

"I'm still here, you know. It's rude to talk about people tis way when they are around." Magnus tried to interject, but he was ignored by Jaune and the Captain-General.

"That is correct, Lord."

Jaune took a deep breath, sighed and nodded. "Right. Anyhow, do we have word on team SSS_ yet?"

"We have found the one called Neptune, but we still have no clue where his teammates are."

"What about Goodwitch?"

"Same as SSS_, ny lord. We just don't know."

Another sigh. "Right, what about CRDL?"

"The ones called Russel, Dove and Sky have all been admitted to a hospital ward."

"How the feck did that happen?"

"Allegedly, they were trying to buy picts from Scarlatina, but got into a disagreement on the price. Adel decided to rough them up when then refused to pay up."

"And these pictures, they were…?"

"Of my battle-brothers and SSS_ flexing halfnaked, yes."

"Rrrrriiight. And what of Cardin? Is he in the hospital as well?"

"No, my lord. We found him hiding from my brothers in a closet in the schola. We had to drag him out of it."

"HA! Getting him out of the closet!" laughed Nora.

*sigh*  
"Right, well that only leaves us with the mystery of where SSS_, Goodwitch and your brothers are." said Jaune and turned to deal with the pile of administrative duties that had piled up on his desk overnight. "I'm sure they will be alright."

***sudden warp gate opening***  
***SSS_*** getting tossed out of said warp gate.

"**AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY PALACE! I DON'T NEED MORE FUCKING STRIPPERS SPREADING FUCKING OIL OVER IT!**"

***warp gate closes***

"Well that takes care of one part of our problem. But what about Goodwitch?"

"Uh, I think she stayed with that other lady for drinks." said Sun and tried to get up from the floor.

"Drinks? Other lady?"

"Yeah, they seemed to really get along once this woman started to bring up professor Ozpin and how much of a pain in her ass he is."

"You know what? No, I'm not touching that can of worms. I'm going to go to bed and sleep this entire thing over like a bad hangover. Care to join me Pyr?"

"Yes. this entire episode has just been off. Like it's not been up to snuff."

"Agreed Pyr. But we can only try to do our best to keep it from happening again."


End file.
